Kuririn: Sólo Humano
by Apolonia86
Summary: Krillin cuenta la historia de su vida después de cumplir 50 años. Un fic de tim333.
1. Mis primeras etapas de la vida

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Dedicación

A Son Goku - que siempre ha sido nuestra mayor esperanza.

Prólogo:

Bueno, no estoy exactamente seguro de por qué estoy escribiendo esto, pero supongo que es mayormente por razones egoístas. Todavía estoy terriblemente sacudido por los acontecimientos de hace un año (si no saben, no se preocupen, estarán aquí.) y tuve que encontrar alguna manera de trabajar todas las fuertes emociones que he estado sintiendo últimamente. Espero que sea de interés para ustedes, y les prometo que voy a intentar no sólo contar la historia que todo el mundo ya conoce. Gracias por leer.

-Krillin

Sólo Humano

* * *

~ Capítulo Uno: Mis primeras etapas de la vida ~

Cumplí 50 la semana pasada.

Yo. Cincuenta años de edad. Apenas puedo creerlo. Ahora, pueden escuchar esa misma declaración de casi cualquiera, pero realmente difícilmente puedo creerlo - yo estaba totalmente seguro de que hubiera estado muerto para siempre por ahora. En el curso de mi vida, he sido golpeado, volado, convertido en piedra, convertido en chocolate, casi matado más veces de las que puedo contar, y de hecho asesinado por lo menos cuatro veces, por lo que considero que es bastante sorprendente que estoy actualmente en una sola pieza. Por supuesto, esto no es nada en comparación con Goku, que probablemente tuvo cada hueso en su cuerpo roto más de cinco veces, así que realmente no debería quejarme.

Lo que sigue es básicamente la historia de mi vida desde tan lejos como puedo recordar ahora. Mucha de ella pueden conocer, algo no, pero creo que todo eso vale la pena contarlo.

Mi primer recuerdo es de la selva. Recuerdo que los árboles eran gruesos y que sólo dejaban entrar un hilo de luz solar. Yo era muy joven, pero no estoy seguro de cuan joven. Por lo que puedo recordar, no estaba seguro de cómo me había metido allí o qué estaba haciendo. Recuerdo claramente que alguien me levantó en sus brazos.

Eso es sólo un ejemplo de los destellos de los primeros recuerdos que tengo. Me gustaría poder decirles quienes son mis verdaderos padres, o por qué hay tantas pequeñas cosas raras acerca de mí, como que no tengo nariz, pero el hecho es que yo no lo sé. Realmente no tengo ningún constante recuerdo hasta que tenía alrededor de 5. Ya había sido aceptado en el templo Orinji, y ya tenía al menos una de las quemaduras de incienso en mi frente. El lugar estaba rodeado en la mayoría de las partes por bosques, y al menos para mis ojos infantiles, era majestuoso. La estructura era simple y no monstruosamente grande, pero tenía una cierta apariencia sobre ella que casi parecía decir "Este es un lugar de aprendizaje y disciplina, un lugar de cuidado para el cuerpo y el alma. Este es el hogar."

Tuve todo del el templo. Aprendí a leer y escribir allí, y fue allí que recibí mi primer entrenamiento en las artes marciales. Me sentí como en casa allí durante mucho tiempo. Como un niño pequeño, tenía un enorme respeto de sus enseñanzas y sus pacífica aún difícil forma de vida. Habían algunos pocos rituales que iban con ello, como afeitarse la cabeza y las quemaduras de incienso, destinados ambos como un signo de fe y para ayudar a mantener la mente clara y enfocada. Las quemaduras picaban un poco, aunque no tanto como piensan, pero viví con ellas sin quejas en mi devoción al templo. Ellas dejan una marca permanente en tu cuerpo, no pueden ser borradas por ningún tipo de medicamento conocido por la ciencia o la magia, o incluso con la muerte y la reencarnación. Ahora que lo pienso, si hubiera sabido eso entonces probablemente no le hubiera dejado acercarse a mí. Oh bueno.

Bien, probablemente están pensando en este momento como un lugar como ese pudo posiblemente formar a una persona como yo. Bueno, tengo que ser honesto con ustedes - mis intenciones eran buenas, pero yo no vivía tan puramente como se suponía. Honestamente, ¿pueden culparme? Yo era un niño, y me inquietaba fácilmente. (En realidad, la mayoría de los jóvenes en el templo actuaban sobre todo como niños normales; eran escandalosos y a menudo crueles entre sí. La mayoría de los monjes de más edad, sin embargo, eran muy diferentes. Parecían haber encontrado algún tipo de paz. Tal vez si me hubiera quedado, la hubiera encontrado también. Creo que nunca lo voy a saber.) Así que cuando me volví un poco más grande empecé a salir a la ciudad a veces con algunos otros. Se suponía que me cuidaban pero por lo general estaban ocupados haciendo sus propias cosas, así que me fui a pasear por la ciudad. Tenía curiosidad acerca de todo - del espectáculo de incluso un pueblo que era realmente emocionante para un niño que apenas había abandonado el templo antes. En la ciudad tuve mi primera exposición a la gente real, verdadera comida y cultura pop. Me convertí en una vista semi familiar en el pueblo y algunos de los habitantes de la localidad me permitían andar por ahí y ayudar con las tareas a cambio de comida, a veces dinero, y conversación. Yo era muy amable y una persona habladora, lo que me sorprendió. Disfrutaba estar con la gente, pero nunca sentí como que pertenecía allí, y no hice ninguna amistad duradera en ese momento.

En uno de esos viajes, noté una chica linda y medio que la adulé por un tiempo, pero realmente no podía funcionar como para hablar con ella. Uno de los otros monjes notó que yo estaba haciendo esto y me dijo que no moleste, que ella nunca se interesaría en un extraño renacuajo como yo. Por supuesto que tomé esto como un desafío.

Así comenzó la primera gran ambición de mi vida: conseguir una novia. Creo que fue una cuestión de orgullo más que de soledad al principio, pero se fijó en mi mente de cualquier manera. Estoy haciendo hincapié en esto porque tiene que ver en una manera grande en mi decisión de abandonar el templo y volverme tan fuerte como podía.

El entrenamiento de artes marciales que recibí en el templo incluían algunos entrenamientos de fuerza, pero la mayoría se centraba en la velocidad, agilidad, y sobre todo, enfoque. Pasábamos mucho tiempo en meditación y otros ejercicios de concentración, y por primera vez aprendí a sentir y controlar un poco el ki, probablemente antes que cualquiera de los que acabaría convirtiéndose en parte del 'equipo'. Tomé de inmediato a los combates, y una gran fuerza y velocidad parecía venir naturalmente hacia mí. Mi primer sensei, Orin, vio un gran potencial en mí, pero yo no podía verlo yo mismo. Siempre me sentía muy nervioso cuando llegaba el momento de entrenar con mis compañeros. Yo era mucho más pequeño que cualquier otro - no debí haber tenido mucho más de dos pies, y no parecía estar creciendo mucho. Era burlado y molestado mucho, y no tenía absolutamente ninguna confianza en mí mismo. Perdí mucho. Esto realmente frustró al Maestro Orin, quien me dijo que la falta de confianza en mí mismo era mi mayor debilidad, y era algo que tenía que superar. Uno de los monjes le gustaba especialmente mofarse de mí. Su nombre ahora se me escapa, pero yo le tenía miedo hasta la muerte en aquel entonces. Él era el mejor luchador entre nosotros, mejor que yo, y le gustaba alardearlo. Me llamaba un renacuajo, un llorón, y un débil, y me golpeaba sin piedad. Me hizo querer huir, esconderme, arrastrarme en una esquina y morir, en cualquier orden. Entrené y entrené, pero era inútil en lo absoluto - nunca sería capaz de ganarle.

Un día, cuando tenía 13, me decidí que había tenido suficiente. La primera vez que alguien se burló de mí ese día exploté. Salí corriendo y recogí todo lo que me pertenecía, luego grité delante de todos que yo no iba a ser presionado más.

"Me voy," grité, "¡y cuando vuelva, voy a ser el más fuerte luchador que el mundo haya conocido jamás!"

Bueno, quizá mentí un poco bastante. De todos modos, me fui de allí lleno de rabia, dolor, y un intenso deseo de llegar tan lejos como podía posiblemente desde el lugar que yo había llamado a casa con gratitud en los últimos ocho años.

* * *


	2. El Entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 2: El Entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi ~

Tenía planes muy grande cuando me fui del templo, pero tengo que admitir que no estaban tan bien pensados. Realmente no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir o qué hacer, así que vagué alrededor de la ciudad por un tiempo. Finalmente me enteré de un rumor / leyenda de un gran maestro de artes marciales que vivía en el oeste. También oí de un torneo para determinar al luchador más fuerte del mundo, pero me imaginé que tenía que ir a mi ritmo de a poco. Consideré que necesitaba algún entrenamiento serio antes de entrar a un torneo como ese.

Por lo tanto, me dirigí hacia el oeste para tratar de encontrar a este misterioso maestro, tanto largo como parecía. El viaje fue largo, difícil, y el medio de miedo a veces. Tuve que recurrir a métodos como hacer dedo, y me metí en unos pocos combates reales a lo largo del camino. Me encontré mal que falta en el templo. Cada vez que empecé a considerar volver, sin embargo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordar las burlas y mi rabia me hacía seguir. Me hubiera muerto antes de regresar a ellos con la cola entre las piernas, por lo que seguí presionando. Me alentaba el hecho de que los rumores acerca de este gran maestro parecían volverse más específicos y más conocido mientras seguía, lo que me hizo saber que me estaba acercando. Oí que lo llamaban por un número de nombres diferentes, pero el que era más común era "Muten Roshi" por lo que me imaginé que iría con ese pero recordaría los demás por si acaso. Era algo desalentador, sin embargo, que él casi parecía ser un mito. Muchos no creían que realmente existiera, y esos que sí decían que había estado muerto por muchos años.

Mi perseverancia finalmente dio sus frutos cuando encontré a alguien que había conocido recientemente al tipo. Quedó impresionado por mi determinación y decidió decirme dónde podía encontrar al Muten Roshi. Recuerdo que me alertó que el viejo muy probablemente no era lo que yo esperaba. Él era poderoso, sí - tan asombrosamente - pero era un poco extraño también. Una vez que llegó a él difícilmente pudo dejar de contar recuerdos del Muten Roshi. En algún momento, mencionó que él era el titular para el récord mundial por poseer las más sucias revistas, y probablemente me dijo un montón de otras cosas que no puedo recordar. Yo estaba agradecido por la ayuda, pero realmente sentí que tenía que seguir, como estaba en una misión y además, sus relatos sobre el viejo maestro estaban comenzando a volverse demasiado raros de manejar.

No mucho después de que me fuera para la Isla Kame, pero tuve que cuidar de un par de cosas primero. Recuerdo que quería hacer tan buena primera impresión al viejo maestro como fuera posible para que él me entrenara. De lo que había escuchado, él rara vez aceptaba estudiantes por lo que necesitaría toda la ventaja que pudiera obtener. Decidí que tenía que seguir con una serio y decidida actitud y la apariencia de una auténtico aspirante estudiante de primera categoría para que él no pudiera decir que no. Yo ya tenía la actitud, pero parecía que había sido atropellado por un coche cápsula. Necesitaba trajes nuevos, un buen baño y una buena noche de descanso. Lo que realmente necesitaba era dinero, y me había sin eso años atrás.

Afortunadamente, encontré un milagro en forma de un concurso. Vi a una multitud reunida en torno a una plataforma donde un gran, musculoso hombre estaba de pie y un locutor estaba proclamando que cualquiera que pudiera derrotarlo recibiría un premio de 5000 zenii. Eso no es una fortuna o algo, pero era suficiente para hacer que fuera hasta allí. Se rieron cuando me vieron... bueno, no estuvieron riéndose mucho. El partido fue muy fácil porque me subestimó demasiado. Tuvimos una discusión después por que él no quería darme el dinero porque lo hice quedar como el hazme reír, pero todo salió bien después de que amenacé con pegarle un poco más. Usé el dinero para comprarme un nuevo traje hecho, y me registré en un hotel para poder descansar y afeité y lustré mi cabeza para su mejor brillo (dejen de reír, allá en el templo eso se consideraba buena higiene). Mientras estaba en ello, seguí y obtuve algunas revistas sucias como un regalo para el Muten Roshi. Las revistas sucias fueron otra de las maravillas que había descubierto durante los viajes a la mágica ciudad (Lo siento, pero voy a excluir esa la historia de este volumen por el bien de tacto).

Así que, finalmente llegué a la Isla Kame. Yo estaba algo nervioso - no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacer si el maestro se negaba a enseñarme - pero estaba decidido a rezuman confianza. Planeé exactamente lo que me haría y diría en primer lugar cuando llegara allí. Ni siquiera me permití considerar la posibilidad de fracaso. Yo tenía previsto entrenar con el viejo invencible maestro y volverme muy fuerte, y luego regresar al templo Orinji e impresionar a mis compañeros, y luego seguir y hacerme de un nombre yo mismo. Sí, lo tenía todo planeado.

Llegué a la isla e hice mi entrada exactamente según lo previsto. Salté en un arco alto y ejecuté magistralmente una vuelta. Probablemente hubiera impresionado al Muten Roshi si no hubiera aterrizado de cabeza en la arena.

En retrospectiva, durante esos pocos segundos cuando estaba incrustado en el césped, mis piernas fallaron en el aire, probablemente debería haberme dado cuenta de que las cosas no iban a funcionar exactamente como estaba previsto. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a no dejar que me asustara.

Cuando fui sacado, me encontré cara a cara con un viejo de gracioso aspecto e incluso chico de uno un poco más divertido. El viejo maestro parecía bastante parecido a lo que yo esperaba, pero el chico, que resultó ser Goku, me agarró con la guardia baja. No pensé mucho de él en ese momento. De hecho, la vista de él me molestó. Después de todo había pasado, fue un poco una sorpresa para mi sistema ver que ÉL había logrado convertirse en un discípulo del Muten Roshi.

Le di a Muten Roshi mi discurso, y me dijo que tuviera un buen viaje a casa. Después de que le di mi regalo, sin embargo, rápidamente decidió que había sido un poco precipitado. Era un poco raro verlo darle un vistazo a las revistas; nunca había visto tal pervertido. Él era el viejo maestro, sin embargo, por lo que traté de no dejar que me molestara. Cuando nos dio su primer 'ejercicio', sí empecé a preocuparme un poco que el Invencible Viejo Maestro pudiera realmente ser una Incorregible Viejo Libidinoso. Nos dijo de ir a encontrar y traer de regreso una "verdadera nena". Aparentemente Goku no tenía capacidad alguna para juzgar a las mujeres, así que tuve que ir a ayudarlo. Goku parecía ansioso por ir, y él esperaba emocionado en su nube voladora y se alistó para partir.

Espera un minuto, ¿nube voladora? Esta fue sólo la primera de las innumerables cosas que me vería en los meses que me hicieron dudar de mi cordura. El Viejo Maestro me explicó la Kinto'un, y me acomodé y salté. Caí directamente a través de la nube. Cuando me levanté, ambos me estaban mirando con crítica. Aparentemente la Kintoun no aceptaba a los impuros de corazón. Creo que era una especie de niño malo, pero eso puso una especie de nudo en mi garganta de ser declarado 'impuro'. Acabé por aferrarme a Goku a la vida mientras nos disparábamos a través del cielo en busca de una niña para Roshi. Él era incluso peor de lo que hubiera pensado - aparentemente no podía ni siquiera diferenciar a un hombre de una mujer sin un buen vistazo de cerca. Parecía evidente que la tarea me correspondería a mí.

No habíamos estado afuera mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando escuchamos disparos y la voz de una niña gritando por ayuda. Goku decidió rescatarla, y yo corrí para cubrir. El rescate fue una buena idea, pero estos chicos tenían armas y yo no quería ser fusilado. Lo sé, muy mal. De todos modos, Goku los derrotó a todos y nos encontramos una bonita chica llamada Lunch que parecía agradable e inofensiva. Como un bono, pude decir en una mirada que era exactamente el tipo que Roshi tenía en mente cuando nos mandó a traer de vuelta una "nena". Ella cabalgó la Kintoun en el camino de regreso, y yo me aferré a ella, que francamente no me molestaba en absoluto. (Caramba, 18 va a matarme cuando lea esto. Mi recuerdo es demasiado bueno para mi propio bien.)

El Viejo Maestro estaba muy satisfecho con el trabajo que habíamos hecho para decir lo menos. En realidad, sentí un poco de lástima por Lunch por un momento, entregándola a un tipo como Roshi. Ella me dijo que los hombre que la había perseguido había sido la policía y que probablemente había asaltado un banco. No le creí - ¿cómo podía? La niña parecía la inocencia personificada. Entonces, de repente, ella estornudó, sacó una pistola y nos disparó a los tres de nosotros. Afortunadamente, todos éramos distintos grados de a prueba de balas, pero fue muy shockeante no obstante.

Supimos entonces que la señorita Lunch tenía un poco de un extraño carácter. Cada vez que estornudaba, su personalidad y su color de cabello cambiaba, y tenía una tendencia de producir un arma de Kami-sabe-dónde y disparar a cualquier cosa que tuviera en rango. Volvió de nuevo muy pronto, pero todos mantuvimos una distancia muy respetuosa de Lunch después de eso. Al día siguiente empacamos de Kame House y nos mudamos a una isla más grande para comenzar nuestra entrenamiento.

Pasamos a través de unos ejercicios antes de que nuestro entrenamiento realmente comenzara. Lo primera fue una corrida de 100 metros. Yo era rápido, Goku era realmente rápido, y Roshi es un desdibujo. No podíamos creer a nuestros ojos. Fue entonces cuando el viejo maestro nos presentó el concepto que él llamaba "El muro de la humanidad" o algo así. Dijo que ninguno de nosotros la había pasado todavía, y que con más entrenamiento ambos podríamos superar los límites humanos. Cualquier duda que tuve del viejo se desvaneció entonces y allí. Él era mi nuevo ídolo. También hicimos algo que implicaba la búsqueda de una roca que el maestro había arrojado, y fue entonces que realmente tuve una idea de las habilidades de Goku por primera vez. Luchamos en un punto, y nunca tuve una oportunidad. No podía creer lo fuerte que era.

Eventualmente, finalmente llegamos al verdadero entrenamiento. El Viejo Maestro comenzó nuestro entrenamiento con un poco de sabiduría con la que aprendí a vivir. Hizo un pequeño discurso sobre el propósito de las artes marciales que sólo quitó todos mis viejos motivos de mi cabeza. Nos dijo de entrenar no para ganar una pelea, sino para mejorarnos a nosotros mismos y mejorar nuestras vidas, sin embargo, si alguna vez tenemos que cruzar caminos con alguien que buscara aterrorizar a la gente decente con prejuicios poder, teníamos que usar nuestra fuerza para aplastarlos con un fuerte golpe. Ese consejo realmente me asombró entonces, y lo tomé en serio desde entonces.

En cuanto al verdadero entrenamiento, era una LOCURA. Repartíamos leche a pie por toda la isla (mucho más difícil de lo que suena), hacíamos trabajos de construcción, y arábamos un gran campo con nuestras propias manos, y eso era sólo para empezar. Muy pronto sentí como si me iba a morir, y aunque él aguantó un poco mejor, al final del primer día estoy seguro de que Goku se sintió de la misma manera. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, se nos dijo que teníamos que hacer eso cada día sólo que llevando enormes caparazones de tortuga en la espalda, lo que revela por qué Muten Roshi era a menudo llamado "El Maestro Tortuga". Podríamos habernos rendido justo entonces, pero nuestro maestro dejó escapar que estábamos entrenando para el Tenkaichi Budokai, el torneo para determinar al "Más Fuerte Bajo el Cielo", y nos entusiasmó lo suficiente sobre eso para querer seguir adelante. Aunque el entrenamiento parecía ridículamente difícil al principio, Goku y yo usamos nuestras más profundas reservas de fuerza para sobrevivir, y de pronto, sin siquiera darnos cuenta, nos volvimos mucho más fuerte. Aunque las tareas seguían siendo duras, pronto no parecían tan desalentadoras como antes. Otra cosa sucedió durante ese tiempo, también: realmente empecé a conocer a Goku. Al principio me molestaba. Me molestaba por ser más fuerte que yo, y me molestaba por ser tan ignorante e ingenuo. Él no parecía saber nada en absoluto sobre el mundo. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, llegamos a ser buenos amigos. Estábamos atrapados en una situación común, y después de todo, ¿cómo puede no gustarte Goku? Era el chico más dulce que había conocido, y aunque era un poco lento, era también muy noble. Era amistoso, también. Él hubiera sido mi amigo desde el principio, fue mi indecisión que lo hizo tomar tanto tiempo. Él nunca me habló de su aventura con las esferas del dragón entonces; supongo que simplemente no se le ocurrió decirme sin que yo preguntara. Ocasionalmente, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, había mencionado un nombre - Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha - y cuando le pregunté que quién era, se sorprendió por un minuto y luego sonrió y me dijo un poco sobre esa persona. Su buena naturaleza era increíble; tenía buenos recuerdos de todas estas personas a pesar de que algunos de ellos se habían introducido por ellos mismos tratando de matarlo.

Ocho meses volaron y antes de que lo supiéramos, ya era hora de salir para el torneo. Especialmente después de que nos sacamos nuestros caparazones, Goku y yo sabíamos que nos habíamos vuelto mucho más fuertes. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de mí mismo. Después de todo, habíamos entrenado sólo por un escaso ocho meses y realmente nunca aprendimos algún movimiento durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Cómo podríamos aspirar a ser posiblemente "El Más Fuerte Bajo El Cielo"?

* * *


	3. El 21º Tenkaichi Budokai

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 3: El 21º Tenkaichi Budokai ~

Por lo tanto, Muten Roshi nos cargó a Goku y a mí fuera del torneo. Lo que más recuerdo es cuan grande parecía. Cuan totalmente, alucinantemente enorme, demasiado grande para un niño como yo. De hecho, cuanto más cerca estaba del torneo, más seguro me sentía sentía que estar allí era algún tipo de enfermo error. Hombre, de seguro que teníamos algunas extrañas miradas cuando firmamos para competir. Nos preguntaron si estábamos tratando de hacer algún tipo de broma. No pensé que fuera tan gracioso. Me sentía como si iba a enfermar.

El Budokai era, como siempre había sido, un circo, pero parecía tan serio como la muerte para mí en ese momento. Mi sensación de enfermedad se multiplicó cuando entramos con los concursantes para las rondas de clasificación. Todos ellos parecían tan fuertes e imponentes. En ese momento todo lo que me importaba era no quedar emparejado contra Goku en primer lugar, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que sería eliminado en la primera pelea. Bueno, no fui emparejado contra Goku, pero deseé que lo hubiera sido cuando vi mi primer oponente. Resultó ser mi viejo rival del templo Orinji. Él me reconoció de inmediato y empezó a atormentarme incluso antes de que nuestra lucha comenzara. El árbitro de los calificadores dijo nuestros números y nos levantamos en la plataforma.

"Sólo promete no lastimarme, Krillin," se burló.

"N-no te burles de mí..."

Cualquier pizca de confianza de la que todavía me sostenía en el momento se había ido. Estaba de nuevo en el templo, y todo era exactamente igual de lo que había sido antes. Entonces, sucedió algo extraño. La lucha comenzó y él me arrojó un golpe. Yo lo vi. Parecía casi estar moviéndose en cámara lenta. Lo esquivé y decidí poner todo lo que tenía en una patada, para que por lo menos pudiera lastimarlo antes de perder. Esta es la parte extraña - la patada lo envió volando unos buenos 50 metros y lo incrustó en la pared.

El público miró boquiabierto. Créanme, nadie estaba sorprendido más que yo. No me había dado cuenta lo fuerte que todos esos ridículos entrenamientos nos habían vuelto. Goku me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Después de eso, los calificadores pasaron como un sueño. Era ridículo cuan fáciles fueron los partidos. Hice volar a mis oponentes, todos dedicados artistas marciales, como si fueran nada. Cuando me pegaban, ni siquiera dolía. Goku parecía estar incluso teniendo un momento más fácil de ello. Estaba básicamente soplando a sus oponentes. Era una locura. Huelga decir que ambos clasificamos para la fase final. También lo hizo Yamcha, quien Goku me presentó en ese mismo momento. Él parecía un hombre bueno, no en absoluto el tipo de andar en desiertos y golpear hasta derrotar a niños pequeños que pasaban por sus cápsulas. Aunque en realidad no pensé en eso entonces - estaba demasiado entusiasmado por calificar para el torneo. También me presentaron brevemente a Bulma, Oolong y Puar, aunque sólo los vi por un segundo. Poco después de que todos los concursantes que calificaron se tuvieran que reunir para ser colocados en el soporte. Había 8 de nosotros, y era un grupo bastante extraño - Goku, Yamcha, yo, un tipo intenso llamado Nam, una chica linda, algo que parecía un monstruo, y un extraño viejo llamado Jackie Chun, que era realmente Muten Roshi disfrazado, aunque no sabía eso entonces. También había un gigante con un terrible hedor que lo rodeaba. Yamcha nos dijo que el chico se llamaba Bacterian y que era famoso por su olor a partir de no haberse bañado nunca. Sheesh. Como he dicho, el torneo era básicamente un circo.

Yo fui al primer partido, contra Bacterian. Estaba realmente muy nervioso. Había adquirido un cierto grado de confianza en mí mismo, pero el verdadero torneo era muy diferente que los calificadores. Estaba realmente emocionado. Había una gran multitud en torno a la arena, que era a su vez sólo una plataforma de hormigón, pero había una cierta majestuosidad a la misma. Había un locutor, un hombre entusiasta con gafas y elegante cabello. Me encanta ese tipo. De alguna manera, el torneo no sería el mismo sin él.

Mi partido contra Bacterian fue realmente extraño. Él supuestamente paralizaba a sus oponentes con su terrible hedor, y por alguna razón esta funcionando conmigo. Esto no tiene sentido porque realmente nunca huelo nada - no tengo una nariz. No sé por qué estaba tan convencido de que estaba oliendo a Bacterian, pero el partido fue bastante fácil después de que Goku me recordó que no podía posiblemente estar oliéndolo.

El siguiente partido fue "Jackie Chun" contra Yamcha. Espero que nadie en la audiencia haya parpadeado, o pudieron haberse perdido eso. Era bastante aterrador. Goku me había dicho que este tipo Yamcha era realmente muy fuerte, y parecía seguro rápido, pero nunca aterrizó un golpe y Jackie Chun lo derrotó sin siquiera golpearlo. Y tuve que ir en contra de Chun en la siguiente ronda. De repente me sentí enfermo de nuevo.

Hubieron un par más de raros partidos después de eso. Nam derrotó a Fuan Ran, que era bastante fuerte pero confiaba principalmente en usar el hecho de que era una niña para afectar psicológicamente a los oponentes, que es bastante bajo si me preguntan. Goku venció a Giran, el monstruo-cosa que no era demasiado fuerte. (Goku era un chico divertido. Cuando lo llamaron para el partido, se había ido a tomar una siesta y tuve que ir a buscarlo. Oi.) No obstante, ese partido fue muy justo. Goku pudo haber perdido si su cola no hubiera crecido de nuevo en un momento crucial que fue cuando me enteré de tenía una cola, por cierto. No podía creerlo. Eso hacía otra cuenta en mi cada vez más creciente mi lista de Cosas Que No Podía Haber Visto.

Siguiente fui yo contra Chun. Yo había visto lo que le hizo a Yamcha, así que no perdí ni un minuto en atacar por completo. Era rápido, y no aterricé ningún golpe, pero creo que lo hice sudar. Nos separamos de eso y tomó una postura extraña. Lo siguiente que supe, sentí un fuerte golpe a mi cara y fui arrojado contra la pared. No tenía ni idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado, pero él parece ni siquiera haberse movido. Ni siquiera pude ver su golpe. Desde el costado, Goku gritó que pudo verlo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar muy cerca.

Mirar cerca. Está bien. Lo intenté. Jackie Chun intentó de nuevo el mismo puñetazo, y esta vez lo vi venir y lo bloqueé. Esa fue la primera vez que me moví a "super velocidad" - es decir, demasiado rápido para que el ojo normal siguiera. Lo entendí bastante rápido, e intercambiamos completas series de golpes a esa velocidad. En un momento el locutor nos hizo detener y actuar lo que habíamos hecho lentamente para que el público pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando. Vitorearon cuando les mostramos la totalidad de lo que habíamos hecho en menos de un segundo. Creo que fue muy emocionante.

Yo estaba empezando a debilitarme en ese punto, y era obvio que mi oponente estaba demasiado lejos de mi liga en fuerza, por lo que intenté una maniobra desesperada que había preparado para esa situación. Tocando mi uniforme, saqué un par de bragas (POR FAVOR no pregunte donde las tenía) y las arrojé hacia la arena. Naturalmente Chun, siendo realmente Muten Roshi, inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia las bragas, dejándolo abierto para una patada que lo envió volando fuera de la arena. ¡Mi táctica funcionó! Estaba seguro de que tenía el partido ganado en ese punto. De repente, sin embargo, mientras volaba por el aire, Jackie Chun produjo una enorme explosión de las manos que lo propulsó de vuelta a la arena. Miré boquiabierto. Simplemente no era justo. Había escuchado del Kamehameha antes, pero por alguna razón mientras que entrenaba nunca en realidad llegué a verlo. Mi conjetura era que Roshi no quería que lo viera y Goku se había olvidado que sabía cómo hacerlo. Después de ver a mi oponente hacer algo como eso, entré pánico y realmente me derroté. Jugué justo en sus manos. Me cargué hacia él, y él giró en un círculo detrás de mí tan rápido que dejó una casi perfecta imagen posterior y golpeó un punto de presión en mi cuello. Eso fue todo - había caído y no había manera de me levantara de nuevo. Así que perdí el partido, pero creo que lo hice bastante bien considerando que Chun utilizó al menos 5 movimientos que nunca visto nada remotamente parecido antes. Después del partido Yamcha acusó a Chun de ser el realmente Muten Roshi, lo cual él negó. Yo sí me di cuenta de que se veía notablemente como él, pero no creí que realmente FUERA él. Después de todo, ¿por qué el Invencible Viejo Maestro querría entrar en un torneo de artes marciales?

Para la otra semi-final, Goku luchó contra Nam. Nam era muy bueno. De hecho, él era el único en el torneo que no estaba envuelto con nosotros de alguna manera que era realmente lo suficientemente fuerte como para competir con nosotros. Probablemente podría haber sido un miembro del equipo con algo de entrenamiento. Es muy afortunado para él que nunca hubiera sido amarrado en eso. De todos modos, se las arregló para golpear a Goku y utilizó su ataque final. Saltó increíblemente alto en el aire, tan alto que ni siquiera pudimos verlo, y luego cayó hacia abajo, utilizando todo su impulso para golpear a Goku en un punto de presión. Goku recibió todo el golpe. Fue horrible - recuerdo pensar que debió haber sido asesinado. El locutor comenzó a contar, y justo antes de que pudiera llegar a 10, Goku se levantó. Realmente se levantó. A partir de ese momento, tuve un enorme respeto por Goku. Nadie simplemente sale caminando de un golpe como ese. Como yo, Nam entró en pánico después de eso y básicamente se derrotó a sí mismo.

La final con Goku versus Jackie fue más larga y más shockeante que el resto del torneo puesto todo junto. Justo al comienzo, Goku fue pateado fuera del ring, y parecía que sería la final más corta del torneo alguna vez, pero de alguna manera Goku logró volar con su cola como una cuchilla de helicóptero. Nunca entenderé cómo fue posible eso. Inmediatamente después de eso, Goku y Jackie lanzaron dos Kamehamehas y las explosiones golpearon entre sí. Hubo un enorme destello de luz cuando las explosiones chocaron, luego se fueron. Supongo que se cancelaron mutuamente. Hombre, eso daba miedo. El Kamehameha parecía ridículamente poderoso en ese momento, y yo ni siquiera consideré la posibilidad de que un día podría ser capaz de arrojarlo. La batalla fue intensa, e iba hacia adelante y hacia atrás en cuanto a quier estaba ganando, aunque poco a poco el favor de la multitud se volteó hacia Goku mientras el viejo parecía estar agotándose. Parecía que Goku lo tenía contra las cuerdas. Sin embargo, Chun de repente estuvo muy tranquilo y declaró que iba a ganar. No sabía qué en el mundo podría tener bajo la manga que de repente lo hiciera tener tanta confianza, pero sabía que iba a ser grande. Chun de repente juntó sus manos y produjo un gran cerrojo de energía eléctrica que electrocutó a Goku y lo levantó en el aire. Fue terrible ver. La energía desgarró a Goku y gritó de dolor. Muy pronto Goku no podía soportar el dolor por más tiempo, y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando miró hacia arriba y vio la luna. De repente, inexplicablemente, Goku se convirtió en un mono gigante y empezó a destrozar la arena. Hombre, ¿está ese Goku lleno de sorpresas o qué? Al parecer Yamcha había visto a Goku hacer esto antes, y tenía un plan de acción, pero Muten Roshi (estoy cansado de llamarlo Jackie Chun) estaba delante de él. Incrementó su poder para un inmenso Kamehameha y atacó enseguida. Cuando el humo se despejó, el mono gigante se había ido. Pensé que había hecho desaparecer a Goku con la explosión, y estaba desconsolado. No podía creer que estuviera muerto. Afortunadamente, no lo estaba. Roshi no hizo volar a Goku, hizo volar la luna.

Hizo volar la luna. Se había ido. En caso de que se estén preguntando, me rendí en mi lista de cosas que no podía haber visto aquí - se estaba haciendo demasiado larga.

De alguna manera el partido continuó. Goku y Muten Roshi se golpearon uno al otro, y el locutor dijo que el ganador sería el primero en permanecer de pie, sonreír, y declararse el ganador. Goku se puso de pie, pero perdió el conocimiento antes de que pudiera decir algo, por lo que Roshi terminó siendo el ganador de ese torneo. El público aplaudió salvajemente, y aunque "Jackie Chun" hubiera sido el ganador, la mayoría de los aplausos eran realmente para Goku. Todos estaban asombrados por su espíritu de lucha. Roshi recogió el premio y nos saludó en la multitud con un par de difíciles maniobras para tratar de preservar el mito de que él había sido en el público todo el tiempo. Caminé lejos del torneo aturdido y mareado. Estoy seguro de que no era la misma persona que salió de ese torneo como la que había entrado.

* * *


	4. El General Blue y la Patrulla Roja

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 4: El General Blue y el Ejército Patrulla Roja ~

Después del torneo, el Muten Roshi pausó brevemente para enseñarnos a Goku y mí una lección de humildad (no sé sobre Goku, pero yo por primera vez había aprendido la lección) y luego se ofreció a llevarnos a todos nosotros, es decir, yo y Goku y los amigos de Goku, a una gran cena. Francamente, no creo que estuviera realmente preparado para la magnitud de su oferta. Todos aceptamos contentos, sobre todo Goku, que dijo que nunca había estado tan hambriento en toda su vida. Fuimos al restaurante y comimos un gran festín de comida - bueno, la mayoría de nosotros comimos. Creo que las mejores palabras para lo Goku hizo esa noche podían ser "engullir" o "inhalar". Juro, si el Tenkaichi Budokai fuera un concurso de comer, Goku no tendría competencia alguna. Goku comió y comió hasta que el restaurante, que era un restaurante bastante grande, se quedó totalmente sin comida. Apuesto a que el pobre Roshi debió haber gastado todo el premio del torneo en esa comida. Oh bueno, probablemente lo hubiera gastado en porno de todos modos.

Todos seguimos nuestros caminos separados muy pronto después de eso. Cuando el Muten Roshi dijo que no nos entrenaría más, Goku rápidamente decidió que se iría en la búsqueda de su esfera del dragón. Yo era el único que no tenía idea de qué era una esfera del dragón, y estaba confundido más que nada mientras los amigos de Goku comenzaban a parlotear apasionadamente sobre la búsqueda a la que Goku estaba a punto de ir. Antes de que lo supiera, él saltó sobre su Kintoun y se fue, dejándonos ahí. Tendría que acostumbrarme a esa sensación.

Yamcha y su pequeño séquito volvieron a su casa a Corporación Cápsula. Aunque Muten Roshi nos había liberado oficialmente a Goku y mí, yo no podía pensar en otro lugar al que quisiera ir, así que volví con Roshi a Kame House. Creo que podría haber regresado al templo como había previsto - mi fuerza sin duda los hubiera impresionado - pero realmente no quería más. En realidad, fue en ese momento que el concepto de no volver nunca al templo se me ocurrió. Curiosamente, la idea no me asustaba tanto como había esperado.

Lunch estaba esperándonos para volver. Por suerte, estaba en su forma más agradable cuando llegamos allí, y nos hizo una comida y estaba emocionada de escuchar mis historias sobre el torneo, que probablemente fueron muy superficiales y embellecidas. Estaba demasiado fresco en mi mente para que recordara correctamente. El Muten Roshi empezó a contar unas pocas historias propias, pero rápidamente cambió el tema cuando le pregunté cómo podía haber sabido lo que estaba pasando en la clasificación, a la que sólo fueron admitidos los concursantes. No tenía que preocuparse - yo todavía no estaba haciendo la conexión entre él y Chun. Por un lado, mientras que entrenándonos había construido una clase de mito construido para Goku y yo acerca de su poder, y yo estaba seguro de que en el momento en que si realmente había sido el legendario Invencible Viejo Maestro en el ring, Goku no hubiera tenido ni una oportunidad. Qué puedo decir, realmente admiraba al viejo.

Realmente no tuvimos mucho tiempo para acomodarnos antes de que sucediera algo más, pero pude decir de inmediato que vivir con el Muten Roshi iba a ser muy diferente de lo que había sido cuando Goku y yo estábamos entrenando. Él había puesto una clase de persona seria con el propósito de entrenar que básicamente cubría cuando sólo estábamos paseando alrededor de la casa. El Muten Roshi había sido un ermitaño durante mucho tiempo, y con el fin de vivir con gente de nuevo obviamente tenía que hacer algunas adaptaciones. Fue difícil para él llegar a despegarse de algunos de sus hábitos cotidianos y rituales, algunos de los cuales eran francamente preocupante. También tuve que acostumbrarme a frecuentes partidos de gritos entre y Umigame (la tortuga compañera de Roshi, quien es esencialmente lo contrario de él ya que es muy cortés). Por supuesto, como he dicho, realmente no tuvimos tiempo para asentarnos aún en ese momento, pero esto parece un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera para meter a estos pequeños recuerdos.

Practiqué algunos de los movimientos que había visto en el torneo para ver si podía hacerlos. Después de sólo un día, me las arreglé para hacer el truco de la post imagen bastante bien. Sólo pude hacer una imagen, no dos o tres como había visto en el torneo, y no viajé tan lejos como Goku o Roshi antes que la imagen se disipara, pero estaba alegre no obstante. Eso era para mí un buen progreso.

Un par de días después, tuvimos que conseguir algunos comestibles. Eso no había sido tanto un problema antes, ya que la isla en la que estuvimos entrenando había tenido todo lo que necesitábamos, pero después de mudarnos de nuevo a la pequeña Isla Kame, teníamos que salir a la ciudad cada cierto tiempo para obtener suministros. El Muten Roshi tenía un submarino / vehículo de vuelo y me preguntó si sabía cómo se piloteaba. Bueno, yo había aprendido como hacer funcionar un simple auto que vuela mientras ayudaba a volver a la ciudad cerca del templo Orinji, y los controles eran muy similares, por lo que dijo que sabía. Así, Lunch y yo nos fuimos a la ciudad para conseguir suministros. Fue un agradable viaje. Lunch era una buena chica, y llevarla parecía bastante tener bastante sentido en el momento; después de todo, ella era nuestro cocinera y sabía lo que necesitábamos. Además, no había hecho su transformación de estornudar en un tiempo y yo casi me había olvidado de eso. Eso fue un error. Todo parecía ir bien, y en poco tiempo teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos, pero no sabían que Lunch tenía que ir y estornudar en público en el centro del mercado. Bueno, ella produjo esa pistola de nuevo (¿Dónde CONSIGUE esa cosa? Juro que busqué por ella cuando aterrizamos) y se volvió balística. Me dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y corrió y tomó un rehén a punta de pistola, que envió a la multitud en pánico. En poco tiempo el lugar era un enjambre con policías y ella los tenía en un enfrentamiento. Al parecer tenía demasiadas órdenes pendientes de detención para contar, lo que fue una agradable pequeña noticia. Tuve que esquivar una lluvia de disparos de armas de fuego (esquivar LA MAYORÍA de ellos - buena cosa que era bastante a prueba de balas esta vez), dejar inconsciente a Lunch, y luchar mi camino de salida a través de un montón de policías, asegurando que pasaría un tiempo antes de que podríamos hacer nuestras compras ALLÍ de nuevo. Oi. Por lo menos me las arreglé para tomar las cosas que había comprado y ponerlas de vuelta en nuestra nave. Aún así, la próxima vez que el Muten Roshi me dijera de ir a buscar alimentos, planeaba decirle en muchas palabras que podía hacerlo él mismo. Obligué a Lunch a estornudar con una pluma, y le grité un poco. Estaba realmente apologética, sin embargo, y no podía permanecer enojado con ella. Después de todo, yo sabía que no era realmente su culpa. Además, me dio las gracias por ser tan comprensivo y me besó en la mejilla, que me mantuvo pacifico por la mayoría del viaje de regreso.

Cuando regresamos a la Isla Kame, me sorprendí al encontrar nada menos que a Goku sentado allí esperando por mí. "Oye, ¿cómo has estado?" y me presentaron de verdad a Bulma, que había venido con él. No perdí tiempo en entrar con el pie izquierdo con Bulma. "¡Hey, tu debes ser Bloomers!" dije alegremente. Oh muchacho. Bulma me impresionó con su inteligencia y energía, pero también parecía muy egoísta y parecía no tener normas en lo absoluto, por lo que no nos llevamos muy bien al principio.

Ellos se alegraron de verme, principalmente porque necesitaban el vehículo sub-acuático con el que había llegado. Goku intentó impaciencientemente lanzar una muy breve explicación de por qué necesitaban la cosa, pero me negué a cooperar hasta que alguien me hubiera informado que eran estas "esferas del dragón" y por qué eran tan importantes. Bulma me dijo que eran un conjunto de siete esferas - me mostró una - que, cuando se reunían, convocarían a Shenlon, el dragón eterno, que te concedería un deseo. Sólo asentí; después de lo que había visto en el torneo, cosas como esas no me desconcertaban mucho. El resto de la historia fue que Goku y Bulma estaban buscando la siguiente Esfera del Dragón y el radar mostraba que estaba bajo el agua. Yo me ofrecí felizmente a ir con ellos. Parecía divertido, y también había escuchado de un tesoro pirata situado en la zona, y sugerí que buscáramos eso también. Goku me advirtió de que podría ser peligroso, pero yo había ganado un buen poco de confianza por mi buen rendimiento en el torneo, y estaba bastante seguro que podía manejar cualquier cosa que pudiéramos encontrar.

Piloteé la embarcación de nuevo y nos fuimos bajo el agua. Goku se maravilló de la tecnología. Creo que Goku todavía no tenía mucha experiencia con la tecnología en ese punto. Localizamos la esfera del dragón en un sistema de cuevas que era lo suficientemente amplia como para que nuestra nave entrara en uno de los extremos. Todo fue bastante bien hasta que de repente fuimos disparados por un submarino. Entramos en pánico, y Goku hizo algunas observaciones a lo largo de las líneas de "Rayos, apuesto que son esos molestos sujetos de la Patrulla Roja de nuevo." Bulma y yo sólo lo miramos con horror. Sí, yo había escuchado de la Patrulla Roja, ¿quién no lo había hecho? Era la más grande del mundo y la más malvada organización de crimen, y tenían una gran reputación. Era muerte ser blanco de la terrible Patrulla Roja. Al parecer estaban buscando las esferas del dragón también, Goku los había frustrado en varias ocasiones, y ahora estaban canalizando la mayoría de sus recursos en encontrarlo y eliminarlo. Podría haberme desmayado. No estaba teniendo un buen día.

Rápidamente abandonamos nuestra nave una vez que entramos en la cueva seca. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para encapsularla. Corrimos por los túneles lo más rápido que pudimos para tratar de perderlos, y parecíamos hacer un poco demasiado fácilmente. Más tarde me enteré de que se habían echado hacia atrás después de escuchar cómo el otro equipo fue derrotado por un solo viejo hombre. Todavía trae una sonrisa a mi rostro la imagen de Roshi golpeando la luz de los matones de la Patrulla Roja. Apuesto a que estaban sorprendidos.

Empezamos a notar algunas cosas extrañas acerca de la cueva desde el principio. Era fácilmente navegable, y estaba revestida con luces que se activaban mediante un interruptor en la pared. Encontrar un antiguo esqueleto con ropa pirata nos hizo temblar - esa cueva tenía que ser el escondite que contenía el tesoro pirata del que había escuchado. De alguna manera el pensamiento de un inestimable tesoro esperando por nosotros me alegraba un poco, y seguí caminando con confianza. Sin embargo, a pocos pasos más adelante sentí una lanza zumbar a pulgadas sobre mi cabeza. Eso seguro que me dio escalofríos. Era una trampa de los piratas; pisando cualquier punto en el suelo dispararía a las lanzas a arrojarse de las paredes. Era una muy larga distancia de ancho, pero Goku saltó y yo también lo hice, a pesar de que estaba muy cerca para mí. Bulma tuvo que trepar sobre la extensible cosa o Nyoi-Bo de Goku, que nunca antes había visto en acción pero, como he dicho, esas cosas no me desconcertaban tanto ya. Poco después de la trampa, salimos a un gran puerto bajo el agua donde fuimos contratados por un guardia pirata robot. Fue duro. Goku y yo luchamos un poco, teniendo cuidado de mantener Bulma fuera de riesgo, y Goku me dijo que él se haría cargo de ello y que yo debía seguir adelante y conseguir la esfera del dragón. Bueno, no tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Confiaba en él para cuidar de sí mismo y tomé a Bulma para conseguir la esfera. A medida que corríamos por un pasillo, escuchamos una explosión (probablemente Goku destruyendo al robot) y el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse, lo que nos hizo apresurarnos aún más. Tuvimos que nadar para llegar a la última cámara, donde encontramos un enorme cofre de tesoro lleno de tesoros inestimables. Hombre, no puedo siquiera imaginar lo mucho que todos eso debió haber valido. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para disfrutar de él, sin embargo, porque justo en nuestros talones estaba el General Blue del Ejército de la Patrulla Roja. Ya no había nadie con él - supongo que tanto su escuadrón fue sacado por una trampa o simplemente decidió que podía manejarnos él mismo. Inmediatamente después de ver al tipo, Bulma decidió que era un hermoso y comenzó a halagarlo, bajando mi opinión sobre ella aún más. El tipo estaba asqueado y se separó, haciendo concluir a Bulma de que era gay. No sé si lo era o no - quiero decir, yo estaba muy asqueado por Bulma también, y no era homosexual.

Era evidente que el General Blue quería una pelea. El sujeto hablaba grande, y yo también. Yo daba por supuesto que podía manejarlo junto con todos los seres humanos normales, que suponía que él era. Lamentablemente, no lo era. Era mucho más fuerte y más rápido que yo, y empezó a derrotarme. Esto hizo que Bulma gritara, pero probablemente era sólo porque sabía que sería la próxima si yo era derrotado. Bueno, una vez que supe que el sujeto estaba fuera de mi liga de fuerza y velocidad prudente, decidí intentar una sombra o post imagen en él. Funcionó, y lo pateé en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Recibió un buen golpe en la nariz, y eso lo hizo volverse loco de la rabia. Comenzó a aullar acerca de cómo él no podía soportar la humillación de haber sido golpeado y haber sangrado. Era raro. De repente me miró fijamente y no pude moverme. Al parecer, él tenía poderes telequinéticos y los había utilizado para paralizarme. Me golpeó mucho después de eso. Simplemente no era justo. No podía moverme en lo absoluto. Él tomó una gran roca y se preparó para ponerla sobre mi cabeza, y yo estaba seguro de que eso iba a ser todo. Yo sólo tenía 14, y mi vida ya estaba terminada. Levantó la roca sobre su cabeza y me hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

Esa fue la primera vez que casi morí. Supongo que las lanzas contaban también, pero esto era mucho más aterrador. En mi mente pedí disculpas por todos los que pensaba que alguna vez había tratado injustamente o no pude ayudarlos, y me di cuenta de cuan corta, inútil, y estúpida había sido mi vida. Hubiera llorado si me hubiera podido mover.

Afortunadamente, fue sólo entonces que Goku llegó estallando fuera del agua. Goku siempre ha tenido una desafortunada condición que me gusta llamar "el síndrome de justo a tiempo" - no importa cuanto intente, no puede llegar a la escena de una batalla hasta el preciso momento antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Es muy inquietante.

Me alegró ver a Goku, y estaba aún más contento de ver que era más fuerte que el General Blue. De alguna manera se había vuelto aún más fuerte desde el torneo. Tenía la mano levantada hasta que Blue utilizó su telequinesia de nuevo. Hizo exactamente lo mismo a Goku que había hecho conmigo. Realmente debería haber advertido a Goku sobre eso, pero sucedió rápido, y yo estaba medio fuera de ello. Pronto tomó un fusil apuntando a la cabeza de Goku y yo estaba bastante seguro de que había terminado. Ni siquiera Goku podría haber sobrevivido a un disparo en ese rango (por lo menos, no podría haberlo hecho ENTONCES). Sin embargo, en ese momento un ratón corrió y Blue comenzó a chillar y a correr, haciéndole perder su concentración y liberando a Goku. Juro, junto a Buu, que ese tipo fue el más extraño enemigo que hemos tenido alguna vez.

Goku derrotó al General Blue, y de toda la cueva de repente empezó a hundirse alrededor de nosotros. No tengo ni idea de por qué escogió la cueva ese momento para colapsar, pero sabíamos que teníamos que salir de allí rápido. Goku entró más por la esfera del dragón y dijo que nos encontraría después. Le dije que estaba loco, pero yo no estaba a punto de quedarme y discutir. Corrimos de allí tan rápido como pudimos. La mayoría de las salidas habían sido selladas para el momento que llegamos al puerto, por lo que nuestra única esperanza era un viejo submarino pirata que estaba flotando allí. Saltamos, y afortunadamente, todavía funcionaba. Bulma me sorprendió de nuevo en ese momento tratando de irnos. Ella sólo iba a dejar a Goku allí para morir, sólo para salvar su propia piel. No dudé un segundo que me hubiera dejado también a mí. Como dije, realmente no empezamos con el pie derecho.

A pesar de mis protestas Bulma casi se fue de todos modos, pero Goku llegó en el último segundo. El túnel se desmoronó alrededor de nosotros mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el mar abierto, pero íbamos a lograrlo. Naturalmente, eso fue cuando nos quedamos sin gasolina y nos quedamos atrapados en el túnel. Ya saben, ese fue el primer día de mi vida que casi hube muerto alguna vez, pero ya estaba empezando a perder la cuenta de cuantas veces eso había sucedido. Bulma y yo entramos en pánico, pero Goku simplemente me dio un ratón (al parecer salvó el ratón a cambio de salvarlo. Tienen que admirar una nobleza así.) y dijo que iba a hacer algo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, y me alarmé cuando ahuecó sus manos y dijo: "Kame... Hame..."

La explosión nos propulsó todo el camino hasta la superficie y al cielo. Goku llamó a la Kintoun, nos tomó, y nos trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Pensé que las cosas habían salido bastante bien, de todas formas. Tal vez no obtuvimos ningún tesoro, pero Goku consiguió su esfera del dragón, y yo estaba simplemente aliviado de que hubiésemos logrado salir de allí con vida. Casualmente mencioné a los demás que hubiera sido bueno haber conseguido parte de ese tesoro, y Bulma me dio un diamante ridículamente enorme que había logrado agarrar. Esa cosa debió haber valido miles de millones, y ella dijo que podía quedármelo - ella ya era rica. Hombre. Bueno, eso parecía una buena recompensa por lo que acabábamos de pasar, y pensé que al menos todo había terminado. Me equivoqué, por supuesto. No habíamos vuelto a la isla cuando Lunch en su forma psicótica nos apuntó con una pistola y nos obligó a que le diésemos el diamante. Aunque la mayoría de nosotros eramos a prueba de balas, no queríamos que Bulma o Umigame se lastimaran, por lo que no tuvimos más remedio que dárselo. Lo tomó, agarró un vehículo de la Patrulla Roja que habíamos utilizado para volver a la isla, y despegó. Tuvimos que explicar a Bulma entonces sobre los cambios de personalidades de Lunch. No lo tomó muy bien. Esa había sido la última manera que teníamos de salir de la isla, por lo que Bulma no tenía manera de volver a casa. Bulma y Roshi discutieron sobre eso por un rato. Yo alcé la vista y podría haber jurado que vi una cuerda viniendo hacia mí. De repente, todos estábamos atados en la cuerda de manera que no podíamos movernos, y el General Blue salió y nos preguntó si se apreciábamos lo difícil que era hacer eso con telequinesis. Ese tipo era increíble. Debió simplemente haber nadado de la cueva que se colapsaba, y no creo que incluso Goku hubiera podido hacer eso. Se regodeó de nosotros un poco, se robó la esfera del dragón, y nos dejó un regalo de despedida en forma bomba de tiempo puesta a cinco minutos. Antes de partir, Bulma le preguntó si podía unirse al Ejército de la Patrulla Roja. Hombre, realmente no me gustaba en ese entonces.

Era una verdadera tortura estar sentado allí con una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar. Todos luchamos contra nuestras cuerdas, pero Blue les había hecho algo que no nos dejaba aprovechar nuestras fuerzas para escapar. Sólo quedaban dos minutos en el cronómetro de la bomba cuando Lunch volvió, de nuevo a la forma normal y muy confundida sobre lo que estaba pasando. Entramos en un frenesí de pánico y le gritamos un grupo de instrucciones que se revolvieron juntas. Por último, con casi un minuto de tiempo, Goku logró soltar un "¡Desátame! ¡¡¡Desátame!!!" Lo liberó y él la arrojó hacia el cielo, donde explotó sin causar daño. Fiuuu. Una explosión de ese tamaño nos hubiera matado a todos nosotros fácilmente.

Goku saltó sobre su Kintoun de nuevo y despegó tras Blue. Le gritamos para que se detenga, pero no creo que siquiera nos haya escuchado. Allí está esa sensación de nuevo. Lunch nos desató al resto de nosotros, y los otros comenzaron a inquietarse acerca de Goku y sobre la situación general. Yo, solo me fui a la cama, a pesar de que era muy temprano. Ese día había sido una pesadilla, y tenía miedo que si no me deshacía de él pronto, casi moriría de nuevo. Por cierto, nunca vi que ese diamante de nuevo. Lunch dijo que no sabía donde lo había puesto, lo que parecía bastante plausible, supongo. Aunque Lunch sí se llevan muy bien en estos días, de lo que he escuchado...

Cuando me desperté, todos estaban todavía consternados por Goku, y Bulma todavía estaba allí. Ella sí tenía algunas buenas cualidades: era realmente un genio, y de la preocupación que mostraba por Goku tuve que concluir que me había equivocado cuando asumí que no se preocupaba por los demás - sólo se preocupaba más por ella, eso es todo. Supongo que no se la puede realmente culpar por ello. Tuvimos un difícil pero bendito par de días sin incidentes. Bulma nos sorprendió construyendo una mini-reconstrucción de un robot de vuelo robot sólo con las cosas que había encontrado alrededor de la casa para ir a buscar Goku. Unos pocos días después de que el lío con Blue, Roshi me envió a buscar alimentos de nuevo, pero realmente no me molestaba. Fue un alivio hacer eso después de lo que me acababa de pasar. No nos quedaba ningún tipo de transporte, así que tuve que nadar. Antes de llegar allí, sin embargo, fui recogido por un avión volado por Yamcha. Todos estaban en él. Me dijeron que Goku había puesto en marcha un asalto él solo contra el Ejército de la Patrulla Roja, y nosotros íbamos a tratar de salvarlo antes de que se hiciera matar. Yo me rehusé. Tan de recursos como era Goku, tenía que estar loco para intentar algo así peligroso. Pensé en el momento que seríamos afortunados de sacarlo de allí con vida. Qué poco sabía...

Cuando llegamos allí, nos sorprendió ver a Goku viniendo a reunirse con nosotros.

"¡Goku! ¿Te rendiste en enfrentar a la Patrulla Roja?" Yamcha dijo.

Goku sólo sonrió y dijo "¿Qué quieres decir, rendirme? ¡Acabo de hacerlo!"

Todos soltamos gotas de sudor. Puar voló para comprobarlo, y era verdad - los cuarteles de la Patrulla Roja habían sido totalmente demolidos. Todos los que no habían sido asesinados huían en pánico.

Todos nos volteamos para mirar fijamente a Goku. El mismo chico tierno. La misma sonrisa tierna. De alguna manera, sin embargo, no podíamos mirarlo de la misma manera. Había sabido que Goku era fuerte, pero hasta ese momento, yo pensaba que era humano. Después de eso, no estuve tan seguro.

* * *


	5. La Adivina

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 5: La Adivina ~

Después de que todos dimos una buena mirada boquiabiertos a Goku, él nos explicó que ahora tenía 6 esferas del dragón, y que necesitaba la 7ma y final para poder traer al padre de un amigo de vuelta a la vida. Sonreí cuando lo escuché decir eso - Goku seguía siendo tan noble como siempre. Goku aparentemente había roto el radar del dragón de Bulma, por lo que volamos de nuevo todos a la Isla Kame para que ella pudiera arreglarlo. Todos volvimos a subirnos en el avión y despegó, y Goku y montó su Kinto'un. En el camino a la isla todos nos mantuvimos maravillándonos de Goku. El Muten Roshi incluso admitió que Goku probablemente se volviera aún más fuerte que él, lo que casi me envió en un estado de shock. Yamcha y yo intercambiamos miradas. Tendríamos que entrenar mucho más duro si intentábamos tratar ganar el próximo Tenkaichi Budokai.

De vuelta en Kame House, Bulma pasó unos minutos trabajando en el Radar del Dragón. Goku se movía mucho. Era evidente que su tiempo era demasiado importante para desperdiciarlo con tal formalidad. Para Goku, no hay tal concepto como "tiempo de espera". Le molesta cuando no está en camino. Después de un rato, escuchamos la especie ruidos como "hmmm" que las máquinas siempre hacen cuando algo está muy mal de tema con Bulma. Ella nos dijo que el radar del dragón estaba funcionando bien, pero no podía encontrar la última esfera. Tenía algunas ideas en cuanto a lo que pudo haber ocurrido, pero el punto era que ella no sabía donde estaba la esfera.

Goku estaba totalmente perplejo. "No me late... Qué voy a hacer ahora..."

Afortunadamente, el Muten Roshi tenía un truco bajo la manga. Dijo que esa "Uranai Baba" nos diría donde estaba. "Ella es una adivina," dijo dando por hecho. Goku instantáneamente se iluminó con entusiasmo y estuvo dispuesto a seguir de nuevo. Yamcha tenía que ir con él porque Goku realmente no sabía leer un mapa, y Puar fue también principalmente para mantener a Yamcha acompañado. Decidí que también podía acompañarlos. Después de todo, estaba bastante seguro de que para ese momento estábamos fuera de peligro, e incluso si no lo estábamos, Goku parecía haberse vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para conquistar el mundo con una mano atada a la espalda, así que imaginé que estaba bien. Por supuesto, no estábamos bastante conscientes de en qué nos estábamos metiendo cuando fuimos a enfrentar a Uranai Baba.

Tuve mis dudas iniciales sobre la probabilidad de éxito del viaje. Confiaba en Muten Roshi, pero sólo la frase "adivina" fue suficiente para hacerme un cínico. Me pregunté en voz alta si ella realmente sería capaz de decirnos dónde estaba la esfera del dragón. Goku se estaba preguntando también.

La ropa de Goku estaba sucia y medio destruida por la lucha contra el Ejército de la Patrulla Roja, por lo que nos detuvimos en la ciudad para conseguirle algo más adecuado para usar. Todos tuvimos un poco de diversión a costa de vestir a Goku en un elegante traje escolar. La vista de Goku retorciéndose alrededor de una camisa, un corbatín, y una gorra estilo jockey se sitúa como una de las cosas más divertidas que he visto jamás. Terminamos consiguiendo un sastre para hacerle un nuevo uniforme escolar Kame (tortuga, como en el maestro tortuga) como el que había estado usando. Goku suspiró de alivio. Debió haber pensado en realidad por un momento que íbamos a hacerlo usar ese traje. Heheheh. Eso todavía me hace reír.

Tuvimos algo de tiempo para aprovechar después de eso mientras se hacía la nueva ropa de Goku, así que Goku decidió ir a buscar a Upa, el niño cuyo padre muerto él quería volver a la vida con el deseo de las esferas del dragón. Yamcha me llevó a mí y Puar una cafetería y comimos un poco mientras esperábamos a Goku. Los tres de nosotros hablamos con entusiasmo sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, y hablamos un poco sobre lo que haríamos después. Yamcha quería realmente volverse más fuerte para poder competir en el próximo Tenkaichi Budokai.

"Oye", le dije, "¡Eso es genial! ¡Deberías volver a Kame House conmigo y entrenar con Muten Roshi! Su entrenamiento es duro pero es muy bueno. Nos hizo a Goku y mí mucho más fuertes."

"No sé... ¿crees realmente que me entrenará? He escuchado que el maestro es muy estricto sobre aceptar discípulos."

"Ay, no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que te entrenará. Deberías preguntarle cuando regresemos."

Así fue más o menos como fue, hasta donde puedo recordar. Yamcha me dio las gracias e hizo los planes para convertirse en un estudiante del Muten Roshi. De todos modos, después de eso fuimos y recogimos la nueva ropa de Goku, y Goku regresó en la Kintoun poco después con un tierno niño tribal. Era un poco tímido, pero después de que Goku le dijo que éramos los amigos de Goku, Upa se abrió con nosotros. Obviamente respetaba mucho a Goku. Casualmente me pregunté exactamente lo que Goku había hecho para ganarse tal respeto absoluto del chico. Sea lo que fuera, estaba seguro que fue algo impresionante. Por lo general lo es con Goku.

Ya saben, realmente confundí a Upa con una niña cuando lo vi por primera vez, y Goku se burló de mí acerca de cómo él podría distinguir los niños de las niñas mejor que yo hoy en día. Sin embargo, Goku inmediatamente demostró que todavía no estaba muy civilizado por el cambio en el medio de la calle. Juro, pobre Yamcha casi le dio un ataque.

Satisfechos con nuestros apetitos y Goku correctamente vestido, nos dirigimos directamente al lugar de Uranai Baba. Era un lugar muy extraño. Casi perdimos el edificio en medio del desierto, sólo por el lago de millas.

Cuando aterrizamos, vimos que había bastantes personas en la línea delante de nosotros. Fuimos colocados en la línea por una extraña cosa de aspecto de fantasma que me puso nervioso. La línea me recordó a la clasificación en el torneo: Todas las personas en ella eran grandes e imponentes, y por fuera parecían muy fuertes. Esto perturbó a Yamcha, que lo pensaba muy extraño que todas las personas estuvieran esperando en línea para ver a una adivina debería ser tan difícil. Debería haberme perturbado a mí, también, pero yo todavía estaba fijado con engreimiento en mi estado de ánimo de "estamos fuera de peligro", y le dije que no se preocupara. Sí notamos un grupo que no parecía duro, aunque sí parecían muy ricos. Mi estado de ánimo se agitó un poco justo antes de que nuestro turno llegara cuando todas las personas que habían estado en línea delante de nosotros salieron golpeadas y magulladas, pero traté de no dejar que me preocupara.

En realidad conocer a Uranai Baba fue un poco shockeante. Parecía una especie de bruja en miniatura flotando en una especie de bola de cristal. Parecía divertida de vernos porque éramos tan jóvenes. Nos encogimos de hombros y le pedimos que nos dijera nuestra fortuna, y estuvimos bastante sorprendidos cuando nos preguntó si teníamos 10 millones de zenii. En realidad, "sorprendido" es un eufemismo. ¿Por qué el Muten Roshi no mencionó nada?

Ella se rió de nosotros. "Pensé que no. Vengan por aquí..."

Nos llevó a una plataforma que me recordó mucho al ring del Tenkaichi Budokai. Todos estábamos nerviosos - manteníamos un ojo por lo que fuera pudiera haber golpeado a las otras personas en la línea. Uranai Baba pronto nos explicó que teníamos que luchar contra sus cinco guerreros uno-a-uno, y si ganábamos nos diría nuestra fortuna gratis. Creo que la reacción recibió a ese anuncio probablemente no era la que estaba esperando: suspiramos de alivio. Después de todo, Goku, Yamcha y yo estábamos ya entre los más importantes artistas marciales del mundo, por lo que nos sentíamos en nuestro elemento. Caí de cabeza en mi muy confiado estado de ánimo. Me ofrecí a ir primero, y llegué incluso a declarar que podía vencer a los cinco por mí mismo. Seee-eeeh. ¿Alguna vez desearon poder volver en el tiempo y golpearse a sí mismos? A veces lo hago.

Mi oponente no era en absoluto lo que esperaba. Era un vampiro. Se pueden imaginar cuanto eso me tomó por sorpresa. Sin embargo, me sentía con bastante confianza hasta que batalla comenzó; él no parecía tan fuerte. Traté de patear a la cosa, pero se mantenía convirtiéndose en un murciélago y volaba todo alrededor de mí, y luego me mordió y empezó a chupar mi sangre. Brrrr. Eso me hizo entrar en pánico, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Estaba tan disgustado por el hecho de que este fenómeno realmente chupara mi sangre que simplemente corrí por ahí y grité. Me las arreglé para agitarlo fuera eventualmente, pero había perdido tanta sangre que apenas podía estar de pie, y todavía estaba sangrando profusamente. Logré dejar de sangrar a través de la fuerza de voluntad, con una oración y una técnica de concentración que me habían enseñado en el templo Orinji. Aunque Goku arruinó mi concentración burlándose de mí y enfureciéndome, así que fui golpeado con facilidad. Probablemente hubiera muerto si el pequeño asistente fantasma de Uranai Baba no hubiera estado al lado listo para darme una transfusión de sangre. Hombre, esa fue probablemente la batalla más embarazosa en la que participé.

Después de que me eliminaron nos reagrupamos rápidamente. Puesto que sabíamos que era un vampiro, decidimos usar eso en su contra. Convencimos a Uranai Baba para que dejara luchar a Puar y a Upa a la vez porque ellos no eran realmente artistas marciales. Upa masticó algo de ajo y lo sopló al vampiro, que lo hizo entrar en pánico, y Puar utilizó sus habilidades para cambiar de forma para terminar el trabajo. Fue un gran golpe a mi ego que Puar y Upa tuvieran que intervenir por mí y derrotaran a mi oponente, pero me las arreglé para murmurar algunas palabras de felicitación para ellos de todas maneras.

Ya que no eran realmente combatientes, Puar y Upa declinaron el derecho a luchar contra el oponente próximo y fue el turno de Yamcha. Creo que supusimos que guardaríamos a Goku en caso de que se pusiera muy difícil al final. El oponente de Yamcha era más extraño incluso que el mío. Mientras esperábamos que llegara, Uranai Baba nos informó que ya había llegado. Al parecer, el oponente de Yamcha era el hombre invisible. Ya saben, tenía que haber una manera más fácil de conseguir esa esfera del dragón, o al menos una que tuviera más sentido.

Yamcha intentó lo mejor de sí, pero simplemente no podía luchar contra alguien que no podía ver. Mientras lo miraba, un extraño esquema comenzó a formarse en mi mente. Me quedé pensando que lo mejor sería cubrir al tipo en algo para Yamcha pudiera verlo, y por alguna razón, en todo lo que podía pensar era en las terribles hemorragias nasales que el Muten Roshi tenía cuando veía a una chica sexy... De repente, mi mente se atrapó algo. Me volví hacia Goku.

"¡Goku! ¡Trae a Muten Roshi-sama y a Bulma aquí!"

"¿Eh?

"¡Sólo date prisa!"

Goku parecía perplejo, pero asintió y se fue en la Kintoun. Tengo que felicitar a Yamcha, dio una buena lucha mientras tuvimos que esperar. Él incluso logró golpear a su oponente escuchando atentamente sus movimientos, pero Uranai Baba arruinó eso cantando en voz alta. Oh bueno, supongo que estaba bien para todas las trampas que estábamos haciendo, tenía permitido hacer trampa un poco también. Goku volvió con ambos Bulma y el Muten Roshi como estaba previsto. Estaban terriblemente confundidos sobre por qué los había convocado, pero yo sólo los coloqué como tenía la imagen en mi mente, incliné la cabeza del Muten Roshi hacia arriba, y... y... bueno, le quité la camiseta a Bulma.

...

Ahem.

Para que conste, yo sólo estaba pensando en la estrategia y trabando por el bien del grupo. LO JURO. Ni siquiera miré a Bulma. Y estoy seguro de que si Bulma está leyendo esto, recordará las más sinceras y elegantes disculpas que le di más tarde, y sé que no hará nada precipitado como enviar a un Saiyajin a mi casa para que me derrote a golpes.

De todos modos, para mi crédito, eso funcionó a la perfección, y Yamcha fácilmente derrotó a su oponente. Bulma me golpeó bien y duro en la cabeza por mi problema, lo que merecía. Realmente podría haber pensado en una manera menos embarazosa para resolver el problema. Oh bueno. No pasa nada si funciona. Después de esa lucha, recibimos una noticia sorprendente - ¡Uranai Baba era en realidad la hermana mayor del Muten Roshi! No había pensado que alguien fuera más viejo que Roshi, y mucho menos su hermana. Lamentablemente los hermanos no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para que ella nos hiciera algún favor, y tuvimos que seguir adelante. Uranai Baba nos trasladó a otra ubicación para la próxima pelea, y tan pronto como lo vi, estaba repentinamente alegre de haber sido eliminado tan pronto. Ella lo llamaba el Baño del Diablo, y era básicamente un par de delgadas plataformas altas sobre ácido mortal. Uranai Baba nos demostró el ácido arrojando un pedazo de carne y soltó una risa calurosa ante las miradas de horror en nuestras caras. No podía creer la mente enferma que tenía que realmente disfrutaba de las personas luchando en serio peligro de perder sus vidas. Eso simplemente está mal. Una vez más, tengo que dar crédito a Yamcha por haber tenido la valentía de elegir a seguir después de eso.

El próximo oponente de Yamcha era una momia. ¿De dónde CONSEGUÍA a estas personas? Estábamos todos muy asustados por Yamcha, porque las plataformas no eran realmente muy considerables en lo absoluto, y no queríamos que muriera. Nos pusimos aún más ansiosos cuando la momia se convirtió en un mucho mejor luchador que Yamcha, y corría en círculos a su alrededor. Yamcha fue golpeado y casi cayó muy cerca de su muerte, pero tomó la cornisa a tiempo y se levantó de nuevo. Él gruñó y usó su último ataque, el puño del colmillo del lobo, en la momia, pero ninguno de los golpes siquiera conectó. La momia realmente golpeó a Yamcha y comenzó a regodearse de él. Las cosas se veían muy mal, pero de repente Yamcha disparó a su oponente fuera del lado de la plataforma. Pensamos que había ganado con seguridad, pero la momia de su envoltorio para levantarse. Yamcha prontamente se rindió. No puedo culparlo - no quería morir. Liberamos un suspiro de alivio cuando Yamcha volvió con nosotros. Era simplemente un juicio tener que verlo ahí, y estando con tanto miedo que se cayera...

Finalmente, le tocó a Goku. Francamente, deberíamos haberlo puesto en primer lugar. Corrió hasta la plataforma, sin estar nervioso en lo más mínimo. Nos preparamos para que comenzara una ardiente batalla. Inesperadamente, sin embargo, la momia golpeó primero y golpeó a Goku, golpeándolo en todo el lugar. Parecía que había golpeado a Goku de lleno. Goku saltó poniéndose de pie - él estaba DEJANDO que su oponente lo golpeara. Incluso cuando era niño, Goku estaba sorprendente más allá de las creencias. Ah, por cierto, procedió a derrotar a la momia con un golpe que parecía medio empujado. Dios. La próxima cosa con la que Goku tuvo que luchar parecía una especie de diablo, y Goku lo superó con creces fácilmente. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que fue golpeado, el hombre tenía un extraño aspecto de confianza. Pronto exclamó que utilizaría su último movimiento, un haz que expande el "mal de la mente" de uno dentro de su conciencia y la hace explotar, matándolos. Todos entramos en pánico. ¡Esta cosa iba a matar a Goku! Incluso Uranai Baba trató de detenerlo, pero fue inútil, él siguió adelante con ello. Todos nos quedamos de pie suspendido por el terror mientras esperábamos lo inevitable.

No sucedió nada. Nada pasó en lo absoluto. Al parecer Goku era demasiado puro, no había mal en él en lo absoluto. No sabía sobre eso, pero eso seguro reafirmó mi sensación de que Goku no era normal en lo absoluto. Goku derrotó a la criatura diablo Akkuman con una increíble patada, y estuvo con el último combatiente. Hubo un gran momento de suspenso en cuanto a quien sería el último combatiente, justo antes de que el viejo con la aureola y la graciosa máscara saliera. Pidió que volviéramos al estadio para poder luchar con todo contra Goku. No podía creer a mis ojos - ¿ESTE tipo era el mejor luchador? Aún así, ya había aprendido a no ser engañado por las apariencias, por lo que desconfié del tipo.

A medida que salimos al estadio para la última pelea, noté algo extraño acerca de Goku. Su nariz, que era tan fina como la de un perro, se estaba moviendo, y él parecía estar sonriendo un poco.

"Ese tipo huele bien," dijo. "Es... un perfume feliz."

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando en ese momento. Solo pensé que Goku estaba siendo raro de nuevo. Curiosamente, el Muten Roshi también parecía estar estudiando al guerrero de extraño aspecto excepcionalmente. Me desconcertó lo que posiblemente podría ser este tipo que los hacía hacer eso.

El tipo resultó ser realmente fuerte. Él y Goku parecían estar incluso sobre todo, e intercambiaron golpes con gran velocidad. El extraño guerrero agarró a Goku y lo tiró alto en el aire, luego saltó y lo volvió a arrojar hacia abajo, haciendo un hueco en el piso, pero Goku apenas se asustó. Él saltó de nuevo y lo pateó. Ambos se recuperaron casi de inmediato. Ya saben, es interesante cuan sorprendente fue ese partido y cómo todavía puedo recordarlo a pesar de que todos pasaron el nivel de poder con el que estaban luchando en esa batalla años atrás. Creo que tuvo una calidad que era más profunda que simplemente ir rápido o golpear duro. El viejo realmente nos sorprendió usando un Kamehameha en Goku. Goku lo esquivó enviando al aire, a lo que su rival dijo que fue un gran error porque lo dejó abierto. Sin embargo, Goku replicó con su propio Kamehameha. Su oponente parecía aún más sorprendido de lo que nosotros estábamos. Al parecer, no esperaba que Goku supiera ese movimiento. Muy pronto Goku tenía al tipo casi terminado, y le pidió que se rindiera. Aunque No había terminado aún - el combatiente se levantó y tomó la cola de Goku. Agarrar la cola de Goku era, en ese momento, su principal debilidad, y eso le hizo perder toda su energía. Eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos menos para Yamcha, que debió haber aprendido eso en algún momento. Después de eso, el tipo arrojó a Goku como a una muñeca de trapo. Parecía doloroso. Temíamos miedo de que podamos perder. Ninguno de nosotros realmente esperamos lo que ocurrió después de esperar que eso ocurra - la cola de Goku se salió de su cuerpo. Eso debió haber dolido enormemente, y enojó tanto a Goku que su oponente se rindió sabiamente antes de que las cosas se pusieran desagradables. Felicitó a Goku, y se quitó su máscara, sorprendiendo a Goku. Él se reveló siendo Son Gohan.

De repente recordé el "abuelo Gohan" al que Goku se había referido tan cariñosamente varias veces durante nuestro entrenamiento, y que también había sido un estudiante del Muten Roshi. Ellos me habían dicho que estaba muerto. Resultó ser que sí lo estaba - de ahí la aureola. Uranai Baba tenía la habilidad de traer a los muertos de nuevo a la tierra por un día. Goku estaba enormemente feliz de ver a su abuelo de nuevo, y lloró y corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Era un poco de la realidad. Tan poderoso como era Goku, todavía tenía emociones, y todavía era un niño. Fue un momento muy tierno. Goku y Gohan se pusieron un poco al día, y luego Gohan tuvo que regresar al otro mundo. Goku no parecía triste, sin embargo - parecía más feliz que nunca. Estábamos todos en silencio y saboreando el momento mientras el abuelo de Goku le decía adiós para siempre y desaparecía. Luego le dijimos a Uranai Baba que era mejor que nos dijera nuestra fortuna, o estaríamos realmente molestos.

"Muy bien," dijo, saltando fuera de su bola de cristal para poder leerla, "Veamos..."

* * *


	6. Kame House

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 6: Kame House ~

Tras consultar por un momento, Uranai Baba nos mostró la ubicación de la esfera del dragón - en un vehículo en movimiento alrededor de 200 kilómetros de distancia, lo que molestó a Bulma porque estar en un coche no iba con ninguna de sus teorías acerca de por qué la esfera no se había mostrado en el radar. Como de costumbre, Goku no perdió tiempo, y aceleró el despegue en la Kintoun para ir a buscar la esfera. Le tomó probablemente 20 minutos, durante los cuales nos quedamos principalmente murmurando entre nosotros. No teníamos mucho que decir - todos estábamos afectados por el entumecimiento que parecía proceder justo un poco después de que Goku se fue, como si de alguna manera toda la emoción en el mundo acabara de ser centrada en nosotros, pero ahora hubiera sido quitada, dejándonos fuera de la atención. Es un sentimiento divertido.

No estoy seguro exactamente lo que Goku tuvo que hacer para obtener las esferas del dragón, pero sí recuerdo que cuando Goku volvió, no sólo tenía las esferas del dragón, sino que también estaba usando un juego completamente distinto de ropa. Cuando señalé esto él sólo sonrió nerviosamente. Sólo se quedó alrededor de unos 30 segundos, tiempo suficiente para mencionar que había conseguido la esfera, tomar a Upa, y acelerar hacia la Torre Karin para convocar a Shenlon. Estuve un poco decepcionado que llegué a ver Shenlon entonces. En realidad, no llegué a ver Shenlon durante mucho tiempo. Como si el destino lo hubiera querido, cuando alguien convocaba al dragón yo estaba siempre muerto o en alguna otra parte. Ahora que lo pienso, vi a Porunga antes de ver a Shenlon. Pero, me estoy adelantando. Después de que Goku se fuera de nuevo, todos especulamos sobre el momento que debió haber tenido para conseguir esa esfera, y sobre cuan fuerte se había vuelto. Justo después de entonces, la adivina casualmente soltó una de sus predicciones.

"Ese muchacho es increíble," dijo. "Un día salvará al mundo."

La miramos por un segundo, y miré en la dirección en que Goku se había ido y sonreí. No parecía tan difícil de creer.

Yamcha aprovechó la oportunidad para pedirle al Muten Roshi ser su estudiante. Eso fue bien - Roshi le dijo que lo había visto luchar, y que tenía un enorme potencial. Le hizo prometer que tomaría su entrenamiento en serio y no eludiría, y cuando Yamcha aceptó, el Muten Roshi lo aceptó como un estudiante. Eso los hizo a él y a Puar muy felices, y me hizo muy feliz también. Esto significaba más compañía en Kame House, y Yamcha parecía una persona muy agradable para tener cerca.

Mientras estábamos allí celebrando eso, de repente el cielo se puso totalmente oscuro. Estaba incluso más oscuro que de noche, ya que no había estrellas. Empecé a entrar en pánico, pero Yamucha puso su mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió con confianza. "Es Shenlon," dijo, "Goku ha convocado al dragón." Estaba asombrado. Deseé haber podido estar ahí con él para verlo.

Pensé que vi algo brillar sobre nuestras cabezas, y luego el cielo se volvió luminoso de nuevo. Pronto, Goku había regresado. Goku sonrió y dijo con emoción que el padre de Upa había vuelto a la vida, y que Upa había estado realmente feliz. Fue un momento muy feliz para todos - ese chico se había visto realmente desolado, y fue terriblemente amable de Goku hacer eso por él. Realmente le dimos una bienvenida de héroe, pero él dijo que tenía que orinar y corrió para salir al lado de la arena. Oi. ¿Este era el salvador del mundo? Era difícil tomar en serio a Goku en aquellos días.

Parecía justo entonces que era el final de nuestra aventura, y había sentido una muy grande. Es divertido mirar hacia atrás en esa semana llena de acción después del Budokai 21 ahora. De alguna manera, ese tiempo parece muy fácil y sin preocupaciones para mí ahora, en total contraste con cómo se sentía en ese momento. Supongo que estoy simplemente cansado. De todos modos, reflexioné en voz alta lo que habíamos hecho todos después. Goku con orgullo había declarado que comenzaría a entrenar para el próximo torneo, y todos los demás expresaron algo similar. Intenté no mostrarlo entonces porque no quería humedecer el buen humor en el que todo el mundo estaba, pero mi corazón se hundió un poco. ¿Era yo el único que estaba preocupado por el hecho de que sólo íbamos a volver a la entrenar? El Tenkaichi Budokai era demasiado importante para mí, pero faltaban tres años. ¿Realmente pasaríamos todo el tiempo entrenando? De alguna manera, me hizo sentir un poco vacío. De vuelta en el templo, solía imaginar cómo sería la vida en el exterior, y siempre pensé que era había más. No podía creer que la vida era sólo lo que sucedía entre los partidos de artes marciales. No dije nada, por supuesto - eso era sólo una vaga sensación en ese momento, y no fue hasta más tarde que realmente pensé en ello. Además, todos parecían tan emocionados, y seguramente todos sabían mejor que yo.

Vagas reflexiones a un lado, estaba muy feliz ante el pensamiento de todos nosotros volviendo a la Kame House de nuevo. Goku dijo que estaría feliz de volver a entrenar con nosotros, y que probablemente lo hubiera hecho, pero el Muten Roshi intervino. Le dijo a Goku que si realmente quería ser más fuerte, que debía salir, tener experiencias, y ampliar sus horizontes - esa era la manera de volverse mejor. Roshi nos impresionó con un discurso poético muy grande sobre eso, cosas clásicas. Por supuesto, se perdió completamente en el pequeño Goku. No pude evitar reír mientras el viejo maestro humeaba ante el ignorante chico. El corazón de Goku era puro, pero de vuelta en esos días no había demasiadas luces arriba. Así que, Goku estuvo de acuerdo y decidió salir y encontrar sus propias aventuras. El Muten Roshi dijo que nos encontraríamos de nuevo en el 22vo Tenkaichi Budokai en tres años. Todos aceptaron esto calmadamente y con entusiasmo - bueno, todos excepto yo, eso sí. Una vez más, me encontré preguntándome si yo era la única persona sana en el mundo, o si había algo que yo sólo no había llegado a anotar. Tres años podrían no haber parecido demasiado tiempo para el Muten Roshi, pero a mí me sonaba como una eternidad. Extrañaría a Goku.

(Por cierto, se me ocurre que entonces hubiera sido un buen momento para Goku, Yamcha y yo de ir por todo el mundo y asegurarnos de que todas las operaciones de la Patrulla Roja estuvieran realmente cerradas. Quién sabe, tal vez podríamos haber detenido al enfermos pedazo de basura del Dr. Gero desde el principio, ahorrando al mundo un montón de problemas a largo plazo. Oh bueno, no tengo ningún lamento. Después de todo, si hubiésemos hecho eso entonces, todavía sería soltero. Me estoy adelantando de nuevo. Lo siento.)

Roshi le dijo a Goku que tendría que ir sin la Kintoun para mejorar su entrenamiento, lo que fue muy shockeante para nosotros - ¿qué iba a hacer, correr por todas partes? - pero Goku sólo se encogió de hombros y corrió a pie. Sólo puedo imaginar el tipo de aventuras que Goku debió haber subido a lo largo de esos tres años. Conociendo a Goku, probablemente harían una emocionante historia. Yo podría haber establecido una aventura propia, pero no estoy hecho del mismo material que Goku. Había tenido suficientes aventuras, gracias. Quería volver a casa, y a casa fuimos. Bulma y Puar regresaron a los Cuarteles de la Corporación Cápsula, y el viejo maestro y yo llevamos a Yamcha de vuelta a Kame House con nosotros (Me perturbó un poco que Bulma, que se suponía era la novia de Yamcha, lo dejara ir tan fácil. El Muten Roshi le ofreció quedarse en Kame House, por supuesto, pero creo que todos podemos adivinar cual fue su motivo para ESO).

Lunch nos esperaba de nuevo en Kame House. Se encontraba en su tierna e inofensiva forma cuando llegamos allí, pero estornudó en el primer par de minutos, lo que fue un poco una sorpresa para Yamcha, que la había visto en las dos formas pero nunca nadie le había explicado la transformación. El Muten Roshi le dijo a Yamcha que su primer ejercicio de entrenamiento era calmarla, y nosotros fuimos y nos escondimos detrás de una roca. Pobre Yamcha, pasaron unos pocos días antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para comenzar a entrenar.

Tuve una pequeña sensación de déja vu mientras empacábamos de Kame House y nos mudamos de nuevo a la gran isla donde habíamos entrenado antes. Yamcha tuvo que pasar por lo mismo que Goku y yo. Para el primer día, fui delante de él para demostrarle lo que había que hacer. Todos los ejercicios eran bastante viejos para mí, así que casi los soplé y disfruté de la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Yamcha - no podía creer que ALGUIEN pudiera hacer lo que yo estaba haciendo. Yo esperaba tener un montón de diversión viéndolo luchar a través del entrenamiento, pero me sorprendió. Yamcha era muy determinado. Aunque el entrenamiento fue muy duro para él al principio, lo tomó mejor que Goku o yo. Rara vez se quejó después del primer día, y cuando el Muten Roshi le hizo entrega de la caparazón de tortuga, él sólo tragó duro y se la puso. Yamcha ganó mi respeto bastante rápido - había más de ese tipo de lo que yo hubiera pensado.

Por supuesto, cuando no estaba entrenando, Yamcha no era tan serio. Era un inteligente y cínico hombre sano, y él y yo nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Él y yo podíamos sentarnos y separarnos del mundo, y hablar de cómo todos estaban locos, y lo poco de lo que hacían las cosas otras personas tenía sentido. Todo estaba bien. Yamcha y yo todavía somos así de buenos amigos el día de hoy.

Uno de esos días, Yamcha me habló de sus primeras aventuras con Goku, que todo sucedió bastante cuando yo estaba tratando de hacer mi camino al entrenamiento del Muten Roshi. Todo era muy gracioso. Él me dijo acerca de un conejo que convertía a las personas en zanahorias, y un extraño tipo con delirios de dominación mundial llamado Pilaf. También recibí una buena porción de la vida historia de la vida de Yamcha, una historia realmente fascinante. Deberían preguntarles alguna vez si se las cuenta.

Yamcha terminó el entrenamiento que a Goku y a mí casi nos tomó ocho meses en sólo tres meses. Me impresionó. El Muten Roshi le admitió a Yamcha que le había enseñado todo lo que realmente podía, y que estaba tan sorprendido como nosotros. Roshi le dijo que ahora dependía de él seguir su propio entrenamiento, y medio enojado añadió que lo mismo iba para mí. Yo estaba un poco avergonzado - había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo que Yamcha estuvo entrenando flojeando. Hay un montón de cosas que podríamos haber hecho para avanzar más nuestro entrenamiento entonces, pero Yamcha y yo ya no teníamos la iniciativa de hacer mucho más que quedarnos y luchar uno con otro. Eso está bien, sin embargo, eso fue bastante bien. Nos volvimos un poco más poderosos de esa manera. Al principio Yamcha era mucho más débil que yo, pero me alcanzó con bastante rapidez. Yo le enseñé como dejar post imágenes, y él me mostró el puño del colmillo de lobo, que no tuve que utilizar mucho, pero sí usé la técnica básica detrás de él para aumentar mi velocidad bastante. El entrenamiento era divertido y bueno para nosotros, y era suficiente para dejarnos decir que pasábamos el tiempo entrenando.

Hey, seguí con Yamcha por un tiempo. Hice más durante ese tiempo que conocerlo. No tenía mucho que hacer mientras Yamcha estaba en ese primer régimen de entrenamiento, por lo que ayudaba a Lunch con los quehaceres del hogar. Ella me enseñó a cocinar algunas también. De hecho, llegó hasta el punto en que yo era el cocinero tan a menudo como ella. Parecía sólo algo para pasar el tiempo entonces, pero empecé entonces por un camino que finalmente me llevó a ser lo que soy ahora, que es básicamente es un ama de casa. Hey, no tengo ninguna queja. En cuanto a Lunch en sí misma, también se mantuvo tranformándose, pero finalmente comenzamos a acostumbrarnos a ello. Dejó de encolerizarse tanto cuando cambiaba, y el evento de su transformación se redujo de un desastre a algo que simplemente nos dejaba de punta. Se quedaba transformada durante días a veces, y "Kushami" (su personalidad alterna) se convirtió en otra de la banda, y no en una totalmente indeseable. Nos mantenía a raya, después de todo.

El Muten Roshi, tanto como yo lo respetaba, seguía siendo tan vergonzoso como siempre, y parecía estar molesto de no ser más un ermitaño. Entonces, comencé a tomarme más tiempo del que necesitaba realmente en esos viajes al mercado por comestibles. Eventualmente llegamos al punto en que ese no era realmente que el principal punto de que yo saliera. Salía a la ciudad mucho, y a veces Yamcha venía conmigo. Había mucho que hacer por ahí para un chico como yo se mantuviera ocupado. Sin embargo, a menudo tenía un duro tiempo allá afuera. Recibía un montón de miradas y e intimidación de la gente, y sabía que era debido a mi altura. Yamcha siempre estaba allí para mí, pero incluso eso era un poco molesto, ya que yo rara vez tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que podía cuidar de mí mismo perfectamente. Tengo que admitir que era muy, muy bajo. Sí, soy consciente de que todavía soy bajo, pero al menos ahora estoy en el rango normal de altura, incluso si estoy en la parte inferior de él. En ese entonces, yo solo era un fenómeno, y mi baja altura me dio todo tipo de problemas. Me mantenía esperando volverme más alto - después de todo, era un adolescente - pero nunca parecía ocurrir. Sí crecí una pulgada o dos, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer una diferencia real.

Después del primer año, Puar vino a vivir con nosotros. Yamcha había ido a visitar Bulma, y Puar regresó con él. Supongo que no podía soportar estar lejos de él por más tiempo. Nunca he sabido mucho que pasaba entre Puar y Yamcha. Durante décadas fueron prácticamente inseparables, y a le Puar gustaba llamar a Yamcha "Yamcha-sama" y otros títulos de respeto. Puar siempre se había visto muy lindo volando alrededor de Yamcha, y él parecía más feliz cuando estaba alrededor, así que nunca pregunté. Supongo que eran sólo amigos cercanos. Ya saben, Puar es mucho más inteligente y valiente de lo que las personas le dan crédito. Era bueno tenerlo cerca.

Podría hablar mucho más sobre esos años, pero la esencia de eso era que solo pasábamos el tiempo. Tiempo diligentemente hacía sólo eso, y era hora de que el Tenkaichi Budokai comenzara prácticamente antes de que lo supiéramos. La noche antes de salir para el torneo, Yamcha y yo decidimos tener un buen entrenamiento más. Salimos tarde, capaces de vernos sólo en la luz de la luna. La brisa del mar nos refrescó mientras tomábamos nuestras posturas, y sonreímos. Sabíamos que nos habíamos vuelto mucho más fuertes, y estábamos entusiasmados con el torneo.

"¿Bueno?" Le sonreí a Yamcha.

Él me sonrió en respuesta. "Por favor, tú primero."

Fui hacia él como un cohete, y él atacó de manera similar. Debimos haber intercambiado un par de cientos de golpes y los bloqueamos a todos, bastante estándar para las batallas de más tarde, pero un comienzo para nosotros. Era más difícil ponerse en la guardia contra mí porque yo era mucho más bajo, así que recibí un buen golpe y lo golpeé de nuevo. Él vino a mí otra vez y yo bailé círculos a su alrededor. Él golpeó mucho al aire.

"No, Yamcha," grité, riendo, "¡Se supone que me tienes que golpear a MÍ!"

Él gruñó. "¡Roga-fuu-fuu-ken!"

Maldita sea, ese principio del colmillo de lobo siempre era un poco más de una sorpresa. Me golpeó un poco, y yo lo pateé duro en el estómago. Ambos aterrizamos en el suelo y lentamente volvimos a una posición sentada.

"Bueno," dije, "Quizás deberíamos ahorrar algo para el torneo."

Fuimos a la cama esa noche sintiéndonos felices y emocionados. Íbamos a tener un gran torneo, y veríamos de nuevo a Goku. Tal vez uno de nosotros incluso sería capaz de ganar. Estábamos esperando con ansias pasar un buen momento. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser nunca así de sencillas?


	7. El 22º Tenkai'chi Budokai

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 7: El 22º Tenkaichi Budokai ~

Al día siguiente, nos reunimos con Bulma y Oolong en el aeropuerto y nos dirigimos hacia la arena del Budokai. Lunch vino con nosotros ese vez, quería ver el torneo, y además, Kushami no nos dio mucha opción. El viaje en avión pareció más largo de lo que realmente era porque estábamos tan emocionados que pensamos que íbamos a reventar. Me sentía muy seguro de mis posibilidades en el torneo. Estaba seguro de que podía derrotar a Yamcha si tenía que hacerlo, y asumí que había superado a ese sujeto "Jackie Chun" para entonces, así que por la única persona por la que estaba preocupado era Goku. En realidad, esa era otra de las razones por la que estábamos emocionados - íbamos a ver de nuevo a Goku. Me pregunté si Goku incluso recordaba el torneo. No habíamos oído hablar de él en años.

Después de llegar y ser arrastrados hasta el lugar vergonzosamente por la vejiga bastante activa de Muten Roshi, fuimos a la arena y Yamcha y yo nos anotamos. Ya que "Jackie Chun" estaba ahí también, supuse que Muten Roshi se anotó cuando no estábamos mirando. Aunque no me veía mucho más diferente del último torneo, no recibí ninguna mirada desconcertada esa vez, al menos no del monje recibiendo las inscripciones. Yamcha y yo fuimos muy reconocidos por el anterior torneo.

Después de inscribirnos, nuestro grupo fue abordado por un extraño anciano. Al igual que el Muten Roshi, el viejo llevaba gafas de sol y parecía estar ejecutando una escuela de artes marciales. Reconoció a Roshi y ellos parecían haberse conocido mutuamente por mucho tiempo. Estuvo claro de inmediato que había poco afecto entre Muten Roshi y "El Maestro Grulla". Se enfrentaron uno a otro, y Yamcha y yo nos paramos en cada lado de Muten Roshi. El maestro grulla fue flanqueado por sus alumnos Tenshinhan y Chaoz, quien, curiosamente, eran respectivamente tan alto y bajo como Yamcha y yo, lo que convirtió toda la escena en una extraña imagen espejo. (Tenshinhan también tenía tres ojos, pero había un montón de personas extrañas allí, yo incluido.) Los dos viejos maestros tenían una profunda rivalidad, y como sus alumnos, Yamcha y yo fuimos tirados a ella. Inmediatamente me encontré sintiendo antipatía por el Maestro Grulla y sus alumnos. Eran realmente arrogantes, y nos llamaron basura sin valor. La forma en que él y Roshi se hablaban insultándose mutuamente, pensé que en cualquier momento comenzarían a golpearse, pero se las arreglaron para separarse antes de eso sucediera. Tenso.

Mientras continuamos paseando y revisando la multitud, comenzamos a preocuparnos por Goku. El momento límite para inscribirse se estaba acercando. Incluso íbamos a hacer que Puar tomara su forma y se inscribiera como él, pero cuando vimos a un pequeño niño en un taparrabos de piel de leopardo corriendo hacia nosotros y haciendo una gran conmoción, supimos de inmediato que Goku había llegado. Él nos dio un saludo emocionado, y nos enteramos de que había nadado medio camino por el mundo para llegar al torneo, lo que era totalmente insano - típico de Goku. Su cola había crecido de nuevo, y se había vuelto un poco más alto. Aunque todavía era bajo, lo era hasta el punto en que podía llamarme con confianza "bajito", que me molesta un poco. Ahora todos eran más altos que yo. Aunque lo superé.

Tuve una gran sensación de entrar en el 22º Torneo de Budokai. Me siento como un niño otra vez con sólo pensar en ello. Se sentía muy bien estar compitiendo con mis dos mejores amigos, Yamcha y Goku. Los tres de nosotros parloteamos constantemente cuando no estábamos luchando, principalmente sobre lo que habíamos estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Una gran parte de la conversación fue bastante intrascendente. Realmente, creo que el punto de ella era más sobre lo que estábamos hablando de que lo que estábamos diciendo. Me sentí realmente afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos. Me sentí emocionado por el torneo, también. Iba a haber un montón de gente fuerte allí, pero yo todavía sentía como que tenía una oportunidad. Me preguntaba de brazos cruzados si Goku se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Todavía se veía igual.

Tuve una extraña sensación de deja vu mientras regresábamos a la arena donde se celebraban las calificaciones. Estaba justo como la última vez - la multitud de participantes consistía de grandes e imponentes personas que me ponían nervioso, y el torneo en sí parecía tener una enormidad intocable. Aunque una cosa era diferente desde la última vez - yo era fácilmente una de las personas más fuertes allí, y esta vez, lo sabía. Eso dio color a mi percepción de los acontecimientos un poco. Los calificativos fueron bastante fáciles, como de costumbre. Yamcha humilló a su primer oponente, y luego fui emparejado contra un gigante de nuevo. Eso parecía suceder mucho. Ya saben, soy un poco famoso entre los seguidores del Tenkaichi Budokai por despachar fácilmente personas de veinte veces mi tamaño. Es siempre la misma cuestión - trato de ser cortés, mi oponente se ríe y presume en voz alta y se jacta de que es "demasiado fácil" y que soy "nada", entonces suspiro, los golpeo bien, y disfruto de las boquiabiertas enorme miradas de incredulidad de la multitud. Ahh, mi público.

Tuvimos otro desagradable encuentro con el arrogante de Tenshinhan, y Yamcha comenzó a ponerse desagradable y a arrojarle groserías. Pensábamos que Tenshinhan era puro hablar, pero cuando vimos la absoluta facilidad con la que derrotó a su rival, tuvimos que pensar de nuevo. Tenshinhan estuvo definitivamente en la clase de los combatientes ganadores. Siempre he sentido algo de pena por los demás participantes en los Budokai. Ellos son maestros de sus disciplinas, todos, pero en realidad no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Es siempre lo mismo, hay un grupo de personas que realmente pueden competir. Para el 22 de Budokai, ese grupo consistía de Tenshinhan y Chaoz más yo y mis amigos, por no hablar de "Jackie Chun", que quedó poco después del partido de Tenshinhan. Bueno, quizás eso no es totalmente cierto. El primer oponente de Goku era muy bueno, tan bueno que podía habernos dado incluso a Yamcha o mí una carrera con nuestro dinero, pero no era nada para Goku. Empecé a preocuparme de mis posibilidades.

Todos lo hicimos para el gran espectáculo. Ninguno de nosotros fue emparejado en los calificadores, lo que es un poco demasiada coincidencia si me preguntan. Alguien probablemente estaba arreglando los soportes, muy probablemente Tenshinhan y Chaoz. Los finalistas eran Goku, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, *tos tos* "Jackie Chun", Wereman, que era en realidad lo contrario de un hombre lobo (bizarro...), Pamputt, que era sólo un "otro" que tuvo la suerte de hacerlo, y por supuesto, yo. Ese mismo tipo simpático locutor nos sorteó un montón de partidos, pero eso probablemente también estaba arreglado.

Después de toda la pompa y fanfarria, Yamcha tuvo el primer partido contra Tenshinhan. Como siempre, los finalistas tuvieron la mejor vista disponible si lo que querían. La multitud rugía mientras salían a la arena, y tenían una buena razón. Yamcha y Tenshinhan eran combatientes serios, y tenían el aspecto y sensación de los mismos. El poco resentimiento y rivalidad que surgía entre ellos y la rivalidad más profunda entre sus respectivas escuelas no se perdió en la multitud, y sirvió para hacerlo aún más emocionante. Sonreí con confianza, convencido de que Yamcha le daría a ese idiota arrogante lo que se merecía. Goku parecía dudoso. Apuesto a que ya sabía entonces como sentir el ki.

Esa batalla fue rápida e intensa. Intercambiaron torbellinos de golpes, bailaron alrededor del otro, se alzaron al cielo. La multitud cayó en silencio ante la muestra de ferocidad, pero sólo me hizo ponerme más emocionado. Esto era lo que la lucha se SUPONÍA que era. Yamcha utilizó el puño del colmillo del lobo sobre Tenshinhan, y él lo contrarrestó con eficacia. De hecho, pronto empezó a obtener la ventaja, y me sentí mal por Yamcha - parecía que había perdido con seguridad. No sabía lo que tenía bajo la manga. Él sonrió con confianza y tomó una postura extraña. Me tomó un segundo, pero lo reconocí poco antes de escucharlo decir, "Kame... Hame..." Hombre, estaba sorprendido. Supongo que mientras yo estaba afuera paseando por la ciudad y adentro aprendiendo a mantener la casa, Yamcha había estado tomando su entrenamiento más en serio de lo que yo pensaba. Por supuesto, una potente explosión de energía se emitió de las extendidas manos de Yamcha. Fue una buena. Aunque no me escandalizó tanto como lo que hizo Tenshinhan - la bloqueó. No sólo la bloqueó, sino de alguna manera se las arregló para lanzársela de VUELTA a Yamcha. Uoof. Sentí esa vieja sensación enferma de la última vuelta del torneo. El partido después de eso fue brutal. Golpeó demasiado a Yamcha, y después de que él había ganado ya, quebró las piernas del pobre muchacho sólo por diversión. Fue horrible. Pude ver las piernas retorcidas de Yamcha completamente alrededor. Realmente odié a Tenshinhan entonces. Antes, había sido solo una rivalidad, pero este hombre claramente no era nada bueno. Ya no era una cuestión de orgullo o de deportividad de Goku y yo derrotarlo, era deber. Estaba abusando de su poder, y como el Muten Roshi nos había dicho, era nuestro deber aplastarlo con un poderoso golpe.

El próximo partido fue un alivio. Fue tan serio como pudo ser. "Jackie Chun" luchó contra Wereman, si pueden llamarlo una lucha. Parecía tener un rencor contra Chun por destruir la luna en el anterior torneo, y quería ajustar cuentas. El viejo maestro ni siquiera tuvo que intentar; pasó la mayor parte del partido mirando hacia atrás. Para ser honesto, pasé la mayor parte de ese partido mirando a Tenshinhan, no la lucha. Él y Chaoz estaban flotando, y yo nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso antes. Lo primero que pensé fue, "Hombre, TENGO que aprender a hacer eso." Mientras tanto, Chun humillaba a su rival haciéndolo hacer trucos como a un perro. Incluso le ganó por hacerlo buscar un hueso que tiró fuera del ring. El público rugió con risa. Fue bastante gracioso, pero lo que captó mi atención fue que Chun dijo que ayudaría al sujeto a transformarse en humano. Yo no entendí. Sin la luna, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Estaba más confundido que nunca cuando Jackie Chun me pidió que entrara al ring y lo ayudara. Aunque lo entendí una vez que hizo que el Wereman mirara a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza - iba a hipnotizarlo para hacerle creer que mi cabeza era la luna llena. Ooooh, eso fue humillante. Chun estaba diciendo cosas ridículas como "Es la luna... es redonda..." y el público pensó que todo era demasiado, especialmente cuando efectivamente funcionó y el lobo-hombre se convirtió en un humano. El locutor comenzó a llamarme Krillin "Luna Llena". Urgh. No fue gracioso, maldición. En el templo Orinji, una cabeza que brillara apropiadamente era un motivo de gran orgullo. Por supuesto, pasarían años antes de que me admitiera eso a mí mismo, oye, ERA gracioso. Debí haber parecido manifiestamente ridículo por todos esos años. Oh bueno.

Mi partido fue contra Chaoz. El público probablemente no pensaba que iba a ser un partido muy serio después de mi episodio con estar de pie en lugar de la luna. Además, Chaoz parecía algo extraño todo maquillado como una muñeca. Había algo raro acerca de ese tipo. Nunca lo he visto de otra manera. La lucha contra Chaoz fue sólo rara. Nunca he luchado o incluso visto a alguien luchar antes con tal estilo. Se movía rápidamente como una estatua, apenas siquiera moviendo sus extremidades. Yo era más poderoso que Chaoz en ese partido, pero aún así él logró asustarme como el demonio. Me sorprendió con la guardia baja al principio, pero después que me acostumbré lo golpeé bastante bien y fui tras él con una rápida sucesión de golpes. Estaba claro que estaba teniendo dificultades bloqueando, y realmente no podía competir conmigo en mi nivel, por lo que en realidad no lo intentó. En cambio, voló al cielo donde él sabía que yo no lo podía seguir. Estuve realmente en un aprieto entonces - aunque podía saltar lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzarlo, él entonces tendría mucha movilidad y yo no tendría ninguna, lo que era como pedir ser golpeado fuera del ring. Mientras estaba tratando de averiguar qué hacer, Chaoz me arrojó otra sorpresa. Él me sonrió y dijo, "Ahora es mi turno. ¡Dodonpa!"

De repente, una explosión de ki de menos de una pulgada de diámetro se disparó de su dedo y vino hacia mí con increíble velocidad. Apenas tuve tiempo de esquivarlo. ¡Nunca había visto antes un Dodonpa! ¡Era tan injusto! El ataque era ambos más rápido y más poderoso que el Kamehameha. Apenas tuve tiempo para reaccionar a eso antes de que Chaoz lanzara alrededor de una docena más de ellos hacia mí. Empecé a desesperarme. Chaoz podía hacer toda esta cosa lujosa como volar y el Dodonpa, ¿y qué tenía yo? Nada. Empecé a pensar, si por lo menos hubiera podido hacer el Kamehameha... Fue como un interruptor que se hubiera encendido en mi mente. ¡El Kamehameha! Claro, ¿por qué no? Diablos, pensé que si Yamcha podía hacerlo, entonces yo también podía. Tomé la posición que había visto antes tantas veces, una mano extendida, la otra palma extendida y hacia arriba, concentré mi ki en mis manos, murmuré un rápido "Kamehameha" y extendí mis manos hacia afuera. Peuf. Por supuesto, saqué uno. Era una pequeña intrascendente llama, pero era un Kamehameha.

Mientras estaba haciendo eso, supongo que Tenshinhan debió haber descubierto que Goku había matado al hermano del Maestro Grulla Taopaipai y le dijo a su maestro, porque oí que Maestro Grulla le ordenó a Chaoz matarme. Chaoz asintió y comenzó a cargar un Dodonpa mucho más grande. Yo empecé a construir un Kamehameha yo mismo - era sólo mi segunda vez, pero tenía que contar. Escuché al Muten Roshi (Chun) gritarme que no tenía oportunidad y que tenía que huir, pero lo callé la boca. Tenía un plan. Era un plan precipitado e improvisado, pero hay que ir con lo que tienes. Cuando Chaoz lanzó el Dodonpa, sostuve el potencial Kamehameha en un segundo más y salté sobre su ataque, lo que creó una enorme totalmente explosión en la arena. (Bueno, parecía absolutamente enorme entonces - era aproximadamente del tamaño de cuatro autobuses escolares. Yo no había tenido un montón de experiencia con las explosiones aún.) Lo saqué bastante bien. Salté con tanta rapidez que todos pensaron que fui atrapado en la explosión, luego me acerqué al nivel de Chaoz y liberé el Kamehameha. No había tenido mucha práctica, así que incluso después de toda la carga no fue un gran Kamehameha, pero sí golpeó a Chaoz fuera del cielo. Él logró detenerse de caer fuera del ring, pero aún así, estábamos en mi nivel de nuevo, y presioné el ataque. Aunque Chaoz tenía un último truco para tirar. Él estiró sus brazos y de repente sentí un tremendo dolor en mi estómago. Era tan terrible que tuve que doblarme y dejar de moverme. Reconocí de inmediato la habilidad - me estaba paralizando con telequinesia, al igual que el General Blue. Probablemente podría haber acabado conmigo entonces, pero pateó por todas partes en cambio. Mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, me di cuenta de algo importante: la telequinesia de Chaoz era diferente que la del General Blue en que él usaba sus manos, no sus ojos. De alguna manera, tenía que deshabilitar sus manos, pero parecía bastante imposible cuando no podía siquiera moverme. Y sin embargo Chaoz no parecía tan inteligente, y era crédulo...

"¡Chaoz!" Grité. "¿Cuánto es tres más cuatro?" ¿Pueden creerlo? Funcionó. Comenzó a contar con los dedos, y fui liberado. Obtuvo el control de nuevo, pero sólo tomó otro problema matemático para hacerlo perder su concentración y empujarlo fuera del ring. Conmigo, ¿eh? En realidad, pensaba que esa victoria fue bastante buena porque Chaoz me arrojó con todo. Además, hice un Kamehameha en mi primer intento. No estaba tan mal.

El siguiente partido fue muy corto, y sólo sirvió para mostrar cuanto mucho más fuertes éramos que incluso los más fuertes de las personas "normales". Goku venció a Pamputt realmente muy fácilmente. Luego fue Tenshinhan contra Jackie Chun. Todavía no sabía que Jackie Chun era realmente el Muten Roshi, pero lo consideraba nuestro amigo, y sabía que él era realmente fuerte. Yo estaba esperando verlo enseñarle a ese idiota arrogante de Tenshinhan una lección, pero Goku no estaba tan seguro.

Ah, odio interrumpir el flujo de las cosas, pero realmente odiaría ofender a alguien, por lo que creo que este podría ser tan buen lugar como cualquiera para decir esto - realmente no quiero decir todos las cosas que estoy diciendo. Permítanme explicar. Tenshinhan, aunque no lo he visto en años, es un hombre valiente por quien he llegado a tener un gran respeto. Sólo pensaba que era un idiota arrogante en ese momento. He estado temeroso de que este volumen no fuera más que aburrido recuerdo, así que estoy constantemente tratando de ponerme de nuevo en la mentalidad en la que estaba mientras acontecimientos se fueron sucediendo. Esto no es sólo una gran catarsis para mí, sino también me gusta pensar que mantiene el rememorando a un mínimo y permite una lectura más emocionante. He cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y no soy del tipo de mantener rencor, así que si están complicados, deberían tratar de recordar que a menos que diga lo contrario, podría no sentir algunas de las cosas que estoy diciendo aquí sobre odiar a ciertas personas. Bien. Eso fue realmente extraño, pero estoy contento de haberlo sacado del camino. Gracias.

Volviendo al punto, la batalla pasó rápidamente. Tenshinhan era muy poderoso, pero la mayor experiencia del Muten Roshi le sirvió bien, y fue un infierno de batalla. Roshi intentó usar el patrón de la técnica post imagen, pero Tenshinhan vio a través de ella con sus tres ojos. Tenshinhan movió sus manos muy rápidamente, lo que me hubiera tirado fuera, pero de alguna Muten Roshi se mantuvo calmado y agarró sus manos como si de la nada, inmovilizándolas y tomando la oportunidad de darle a Tenshinhan una poderosa patada. Yo estaba emocionado de ver a Jackie Chun hacerlo tan bien, pero había una solemne expresión congelada en la cara de Goku, como si él supiera algo que yo no sabía. Me imagino que probablemente estuviera detectando el ki de Tenshinhan y encontrándolo ser excepcionalmente poderoso, o él estaba preocupado por las malas intenciones del Maestro Grulla. De cualquier manera, yo no tenía idea. La batalla fue bastante pareja incluso después de eso hasta que Tenshinhan utilizó el Taiyoken. El Taiyoken, o "el puño del sol", es un sencillo pero brillante movimiento que utiliza la concentración de ki similar a la utilizada en los ataques explosivos para una finalidad distinta. Provoca un gran destello de luz que irradia rápidamente del aura del usuario, cegando a todos en el área por una considerable cantidad de tiempo. Ese simple pequeño movimiento nos ha arrastrado al borde más veces de lo que me gustaría contar. Nos cegó a la mayoría de nosotros en la arena, y no vi a Tenshinhan golpear a Jackie Chun, pero escuché la cuenta de diez. Para el momento en que pude ver de nuevo, el viejo maestro ya había luchado para ponerse de pie de nuevo. En lugar de empezar a luchar de nuevo inmediatamente, el Muten Roshi habló con Tenshinhan un poco. No podía oír exactamente lo que estaba diciendo, pero era algo sobre no ser malvado y dejar a su maestro. Debió haber afectado un nervio realmente, porque Tenshinhan realmente se enojó y lo atacó de nuevo. Luego utilizó un Kamehameha, que sólo me mató. Debió haberlo aprendido sólo por haber visto a Yamcha hacerlo una vez. El suyo era mejor que el mío, también. Lo que fue realmente impactante, sin embargo, ¡fue que lo apuntó a la multitud! Si Muten Roshi-sama no lo hubiera desviado, podría haber matado a alguien. Daba miedo. Nos tensamos, preguntándonos qué pasaría después. No podíamos haber previsto que Jackie Chun simplemente saltara fuera del lado de la arena, diciendo, "Mi turno ha terminado." No parecía desanimado por haber perdido en lo absoluto. De hecho, creo que silbaba mientras salía de la arena. Esa fue la última vez que alguna vez vimos a "Jackie Chun".

Fue Goku contra mí después de eso. Suspiro... Goku y yo realmente nunca habíamos luchado antes, y no estaba esperando que sucediera. Goku estaba emocionado, dijo que siempre había deseado ver lo bueno que yo era. Creo que pude haber comenzado a volverme en una pálida sombra de color verde. Me junté y le dije que quería que luchara contra mí tan duro como pudiera. Me dijo que no me preocupara. Comenzamos esa batalla con un buen respeto mutuo el uno por el otro, incluso a pesar que yo era evidentemente mucho más débil de nosotros dos. Probablemente podría haber tenido un montón de diversión en esa batalla, probando mis habilidades en mi mejor amigo, salvo que hice un necio, orgulloso error mientras salía en la arena.

"Tengo que ganar esto," me dije. "Tengo que derrotar a Goku." Lo quise decir. No me detendría en nada para ganar. La lucha se inició, y puse todo lo que tenía en atacar a Goku. Recordé todo lo que había aprendido en mi entrenamiento en el templo Orinji, durante mi entrenamiento con el Muten Roshi, y en mi lucha con Yamcha. Centré mi ki y volé hacia él, lanzando una específicamente controlada tormenta de golpes. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser duro. Tenía que ser rápido. Tenía que ganar. Hombre, me estaba engañando a mí mismo. No podía golpearlo, y él me golpeó de inmediato cuando me atacó, pero no quitaría la idea de mi cabeza. Me recuperé, y me defendí contra la próxima descarga de Goku. Nos tomamos un poco de descanso luego, y ya se estaba viendo desesperado para mí. No iba a renunciar, sin embargo. Me quedaban un montón de trucos, y usaría uso cada último si eso era lo que me tomaba. Tomé una posición que puso todo mi peso en una pierna y puse toda mi fuerza en esa pierna, haciéndome lanzar hacia Goku con tremenda velocidad. Aprendí ese truco por Yamcha. En realidad era una parte del puño del colmillo del lobo, que es una muy compleja y complicada técnica. De esa manera, finalmente logré golpear a Goku, y presioné por todo lo que valió la pena. Seguí con un patada y me lancé tras él, y él saltó alto para evitarme. Creo que grité algo así como "Voy a patearte el trasero" y él respondió con algo así como "Desearías". Ser joven de nuevo, ¿eh?

Salté tras Goku y lo cegué temporalmente por reflejar el sol en mi cabeza, y pensé que lo tenía cuando lo llevé de regreso a la tierra, pero se recuperó. Goku me dijo que yo lo estaba haciendo muy bien y que se estaba divirtiendo un montón. Estaba muy tranquilo. Sentí como que no quedaba mucho en mí. Goku utilizó un ataque especial en mí que utilizaba el Kamehameha para construir impulso para un ataque. Eso dolió como el demonio, y apenas me levanté. Traté de atacar a Goku, pero claramente se estaba cansando del partido y esquivó y golpeó de nuevo con la misma facilidad que probablemente podría haberlo hecho todo el tiempo. Después de eso comencé a perder esperanza de ganar. Por supuesto, nunca estuve en ese partido y Goku ni siquiera estaba realmente de lleno. Sin embargo, me divertí a pesar de cuan serio traté de entrar. Aunque no me había dado por vencido todavía en ese punto. Tuve una última idea, y deposité todo en ella. Empecé a construir un Kamehameha. Goku parecía pensar que era casi gracioso, y él me dijo que seguir adelante y ver cuanto bien me hacía. Por supuesto, bloqueó el Kamehameha sin titubear, pero sólo lo lancé para distraerlo. Mientras él estaba ocupado impresionando a todos por tomar el Kamehameha como si fuera nada, giré en círculos y tomé su cola, que recordé que era su debilidad. La apreté y sentí una oleada de triunfo mientras Goku vacilaba y caía a la alfombra con un ruido sordo. Aunque sólo estaba jugando conmigo - había entrenado su cola para protegerse de eso, y en el conteo de "9", él se levantó y me tiró lejos con su cola. Eso fue realmente frustrante. Fue entonces cuando me rendí. No quiero hablar sobre el resto del partido, me deprime. Él me derrotó, sólo vamos a dejarlo ahí.

La final con Goku y Tenshinhan realmente fue algo. Después de la forma en que nos habían tratado, no podíamos dejar a Tenshinhan ganar. Tenía que pagar. Le dije a Goku que mejor sería que pateara su trasero. Antes de que la lucha comenzara, el Muten Roshi llegó vestido como a sí mismo y se quedó conmigo para tener una mejor vista. Le dije algo nerviosamente que los espectadores no podían estar de vuelta en donde estábamos nosotros, pero él sólo me dijo que me callara y viera la lucha. Goku comenzó el partido luchando al mismo nivel que había estado luchando cuando luchó contra mí, y Tenshinhan corrió al suelo. No podía creer cuan brutal era. Tenshinhan golpeaba como una ametralladora, y era repugnante ver como golpeaba a Goku de esa manera. Estaba asombrado - esto no podía estar bien. Se suponía que Goku iba a ser más fuerte que él, se suponía que iba a enseñarle una lección. No podía soportar el pensamiento de Tenshinhan yéndose con lo que había hecho y ganara. Él de seguro parecía estar ganando mientras arrojaba a Goku al aire y lo volvía a tirar hacia abajo tan duro que todos en el público pensaron que lo había matado. Aunque yo sabía que Goku estaba hecho de cosas más resistentes que eso. Estaba más aliviado que shockeado cuando Goku se levantó. "Eres bastante bueno," dijo, sonriendo, "creo que tendré que ponerme firme contigo." Oh hombre, Tenshinhan estaba furioso. Yo vitoreé. Eso era más como él. Goku tuvo el partido en la mano después de eso. Tenshinhan era un poco más fuerte, creo, pero Goku era mucho más duro y más rápido. Goku evadió los ataques de Tenshinhan con sorprendente velocidad e hizo ingenioso uso de la técnica de patrón post imagen, haciendo múltiple imágenes en el aire hasta que ni siquiera Tenshinhan pudiera decir cual era él. Incluso cuando Tenshinhan intentó el Taiyoken, no funcionó en Goku, que rápidamente se apropió de las gafas de sol de Muten Roshi para proteger sus ojos. Ahora que lo pienso, esa fue la primera vez que vi al Muten Roshi sin sus gafas. Sus ojos parecían extrañamente familiares de algún lado, pero no podía adivinarlo.

Me sentí confiado mientras Goku y Tenshinhan comenzaban a luchar de nuevo, porque podía decir que si las cosas seguían manteniéndose como estaban entonces lo tenía en la bolsa. Cuando se cargaron de nuevo, sin embargo, Goku pareció detenerse de repente en el aire y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Tenshinhan. Supe de inmediato que algo estaba muy mal. Incluso yo podría haber bloqueado ese golpe de Tenshinhan, ¿entonces por qué Goku no? Ambos Goku y Muten Roshi miraron enojados y parecían saber lo que estaba sucediendo mientras lo mismo sucedía una y otra vez. Yo estaba muy confundido, pero luego vi a Chaoz en la audiencia sosteniendo su mano firme y el Maestro Grulla sonriendo como un mandril. Chaoz estaba utilizando su poder telequinético para inmovilizar a Goku, que estaba totalmente en contra de las reglas del torneo, pero los funcionarios no podían decirlo. Era injusto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer sino mirar impotentemente mientras Tenshinhan golpeaba a Goku y la cuenta de diez seguía mientras una fuerza invisible le impedía a Goku ponerse de pie. ¡Qué vergüenza sería el torneo si se ganaba así! Luego Tenshinhan me sorprendió. Puede haber sido que los discursos de Muten Roshi le llegaron, pero creo que era más que Tenshinhan no era realmente malvado, y su interior sentido del derecho no le permitiría más tomar ese camino. "¡Basta!" Gritó con tal fuerza que hasta Chaoz se detuvo inmediatamente, dejando Goku levantarse de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando vimos realmente cuan malvado era el Maestro Grulla. Saltó a sus pies en el estrado y le ordenó a Tenshinhan matar a Goku. Me sorprendió y emocionó ver que Tenshinhan deliberadamente desafió a su maestro. A pesar de que había clamado tener la ambición de seguir los pasos de Taopaipai, el asesino más grande del mundo, Tenshinhan no era ningún asesino. Indignado, el Maestro Grulla le ordenó a Chaoz congelar a Tenshinhan y a Goku para que pudiera matarlos a ambos, pero incluso Chaoz se volvió en contra de su malvado maestro. El anciano perdió entonces y comenzó a tratar de estrangular a Chaoz para matarlo. Nadie tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de que Muten Roshi me empujara a un lado y soltara un enorme Kamehameha que golpeó al Maestro Grulla y lo llevó lejos de la arena. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Después de eso, nadie sabía qué hacer o pensar. Por unos buena quince segundos, todos en el estadio estuvieron congelados, hasta que el Muten Roshi gritó, "Bueno, ¡a seguir con la lucha!" Lentamente, como si saliendo de un trance, Tenshinhan y Goku volvieron a sus posiciones de lucha, y todo lo demás siguió bien. Personalmente, yo todavía estaba un poco confundido.

La batalla fue mucho mejor sin la tensión de la rivalidad o la amenaza del mal. Tenshinhan sabía que no podía derrotar a Goku luchando normalmente, así que comenzó a usar técnicas extrañas. Lo primero que hizo fue brotar dos brazos extra. No tengo ni idea de qué tipo de técnica que es o cómo funciona. Entiendo cómo funcionan las explosiones de ki, pero cosas como los movimientos de cuatro brazos de Tenshinhan solo me confunden. Ese movimiento fue tan shockeante que incluso tomó a Goku fuera de guardia, pero después de un tiempo él sólo comenzó a moverse más rápidamente para compensar la ventaja de Tenshinhan, por lo que Tenshinhan quitó los brazos extras y se adelantó a su movimiento de desesperación. Cuando Chaoz y el Muten Roshi supusieron lo que iba a hacer, de repente comenzaron a gritarle y a rogarle que no lo hiciera. Tenshinhan incluso le dijo a Goku que esquivara el ataque porque no quería matarlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba muy nervioso - ¿qué tipo de ataque podría ser tan peligroso para que le advirtiera a Goku esquivarlo así? Peor aún, Goku parecía obstinado a salirse del camino, así que estaba preocupado de que realmente pudiera matarlo. Eso no hubiera sido un buen final para el torneo. El Kikouhou es una explosión ridículamente grande explosión que en realidad es lanzada desde las manos de alguien, pero es tan enorme que parece venir de toda el aura. Aunque es muy poderosa, nunca la he usado; nunca he querido utilizarla, tampoco, por que el Kikouhou drena la fuerza de vida del usuario. Si se usa cuando débil, o más de una vez, o mal, o si pones demasiada energía en él, puede utilizar toda tu energía y matarte. Más tarde, Tenshinhan parecía tener una afinidad en usar ese ataque varias veces en una fila, lo que nunca entenderé. Cuando lo utilizó entonces, destruyó la totalidad del ring. El ring del Tenkaichi Budokai es muy grande, tanto para dar cabida a más asentamiento y para permitir un mayor movimiento en la batalla sin salir del ring, pero el disparo de Tenshinhan dejó un profundo, enorme agujero donde solía estar. Hubieron varios dolorosos segundos cuando pensé que había matado a Goku. Se sentía como si mi corazón hubiera sido atado en un nudo. Él estaba bien, sin embargo - había saltado alto en el aire para evitar el ataque. En ese momento, ya que no había más ring, quienquiera que tocara el suelo primero era el perdedor. Tenshinhan parecía el claro ganador ya que podía volar, pero Goku utilizó su técnica de impulso Kamehameha para dejar inconsciente a Tenshinhan para que no pudiera volar. No vi lo que pasó después de eso, pero de acuerdo con el locutor, Goku se desvió de algo y golpeó con el suelo primero, haciendo a Tenshinhan el ganador. Fiuuu. No se acerca mucho más que eso. No es muy a menudo que una multitud esté en silencio en asombro después del final de un torneo. Parecía apropiado entonces. Apostaría que nadie en esa audiencia olvidó ese torneo muy rápido. Desafortunadamente, lo que tengo mucho problema en olvidar es lo que sucedió inmediatamente después: mi propia muerte.


	8. La Vida Después de la Muerte

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 8: La Vida Después de la Muerte ~

Después del torneo, Tenshinhan fue totalmente humilde y apologético. Dijo que no merecía ser el campeón. Incluso le ofreció a Goku el dinero del premio, pero él no lo tomaría. Tenshinhan también le pidió disculpas a Yamcha por lastimarlo, pero Yamcha se encogió de hombros - dijo que estaba vivo, y eso era lo importante. Cuan cierto era eso. Estábamos todos en un muy buen estado de ánimo. Tenshinhan dijo quería invitarnos a todos a cenar, y me reí de eso - él no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Yo estaba feliz, ¿y por qué no? No tenía ni idea de lo que se esperaba para mí. En mi opinión, la aventura con el ejército de la Patrulla Roja fue probablemente lo más emocionante que alguna vez nos sucedió, y podría divertirme y ser normal por el resto de mi vida. Volveríamos todos a casa y tendríamos una larga charla para ponernos al día. ¿Qué diferencia haría si pasaba un minuto o dos juntando las cosas de Goku cosas de su armario por él? Lo que realmente me preocupa es que me ofrecí. "Relájate, Goku," le dije, "las traeré por ti." Era solo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando llegué allí, el hombre locutor estaba allí. Estaba contento de verme. Me dijo que habíamos hecho un increíble torneo, al igual que la última vez. Yo sonreí y le dije que esperara que lo hiciéramos de nuevo en tres años. Me gustaba ese tipo. Tomé las cosas de Goku y casualmente empecé a preguntar al locutor solo cual era su nombre, de todos modos, cuando vi la horrorizada mirada en su rostro. Desconcertado, me volteé.

Algo verde y con alas y muy muy grandes me sonrió en respuesta. Nunca olvidaré esa cara aterradora. Grité. Estuve muerto antes de terminar de gritar. No tuve tiempo de esquivar, o bloquear, o nada. Sentí algo en mi cuello, y dolió como el demonio por tal vez una fracción de segundo, pero luego se detuvo.

Morir no duele. Bueno, permítanme refrasearlo - morir no causa dolor en el sentido tradicional. Lo que sientes es mucho, mucho peor que el dolor. Se siente casi como tu alma estuviera siendo arrancada de tu cuerpo, o chupada. Todos tus sentidos se corrompen rápidamente y se apagan. Todo se vuelve oscuro y luego luz. Se oye un murmullo sordo, y luego un fuerte zumbido, y luego nada. Hay una muy claramente extraña sensación de ninguna sensación en lo absoluto. Por un momento te sientes como trepando, tratando desesperadamente de volver, y luego casi inmediatamente sientes como si no valiese más. Es inefablemente terrible. Es sólo - bueno, es como... Morir apesta. Eso es todo lo que hay que decir.

No recuerdo nada en absoluto acerca de estar muerto. Bueno, casi nada. Sí recuerdo tener una sensación de deriva. Se sentía como si hubiera estado a la deriva un largo camino ... es vago, sin embargo. Es muy vago, y apenas merece la pena mencionar.

Un rato más tarde, la sensación de deriva se detuvo - recuerdo claramente sentir como si hubiera estado en movimiento y me hubiera detenido. Me sentía sin peso, pero de repente me sentía muy pesado, cansado, y enfermo. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré mirando fijamente al sonriente rostro de Bulma. "¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo!" gritó. Yamcha y Lunch estaban allí también, también celebrando. Me senté - un enorme esfuerzo. Yo estaba en una especie de cápsula de preservación. Cerca de allí, Chaoz y el Muten Roshi se sentaron en cápsulas similares. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba todo.

"Oye... ¿qué pasó?" Dije.

"Oh, estuviste muerto, ¡pero te revivimos con las esferas del dragón!" dijo Bulma. Parecía casi nada para ella. Yo estaba desconcertado. ¿Muerto?

"¿Qué pasó?" Escuché decir al Muten Roshi. Yamcha gritaba emocionado que Goku había matado al Gran Demonio Piccolo y salvado la Tierra. Eso sólo me hizo confundir aún más. ¿A quién mató Goku? ¿Quién era Piccolo? ¿Por qué matarlo salvó la Tierra?

_¿Muerto?_

Desesperadamente traté de juntar las cosas en mi mente. Yo estaba... no, había estado... ¿muerto? _¿Había estado muerto?_ Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. La muerte se suponía definitiva. Sabía que las esferas del dragón eran capaces de revivir a los muertos, pero nunca imaginé que iba a vivir de nuevo después de mi muerte. Traté de recordar morir. Recordé a la criatura - ¿eso era? ¿ESO era la muerte? Todo sucedió tan rápido. Como cualquier niño, yo siempre pensé en la muerte como algo lejano. ¿Quién iba a saber que la vida era tan frágil? Me levanté, y encontré moverme muy difícil - todas mis articulaciones se sentían tiesas. Luego se me ocurrió. "Oh, Dios mío," pensé para mí mismo, "Este cuerpo... MI cuerpo... es un cadáver." Un cadáver. Habían puesto mi alma de nuevo en el cascarón vacío que había dejado vacante. Sentí una oleada de repulsión barrer sobre mí que tuve la suerte de no vomitar. En cambio, salí de mi cápsula.

Los demás siguieron celebrando. Cuando Roshi preguntó a dónde había ido Goku, Yamcha dijo que Shenlon les dijo que Goku estaba entrenando en el santuario. El Muten Roshi dijo que el entrenador de Goku debe haber sido Kami-sama. Eso arrojó a todos a un bucle, especialmente a mí. ¿Goku siendo entrenado por Kami-sama? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Yamcha y Tenshinhan y Chaoz se emocionaron realmente y dijeron que empezarían a entrenar aún más duro para el próximo Tenkaichi Budokai. Todo el mundo rió. Bueno, todos excepto yo. Solo junté mi coraje y finalmente logré débilmente balbucear,

"Alguien, por favor... por favor díganme qué está pasando. Por favor."

Todos se quedaron en silencio y me miraban. Lentamente, angustiosamente, debieron haber llegado a la conclusión de que yo no sabía acerca de todo lo que había sucedido. Todos se calmaron y nos fuimos adentro. Debieron haber visto cuan impresionado estaba, también, porque me dieron una manta y Lunch me hizo un té. Todos ellos me dijeron la historia de Piccolo Daimao, que estoy bastante seguro de que no necesito decirle a nadie acerca de ella - después de todo, está mencionada prominentemente en todos los libros de historia. Esta es la esencia de la misma - Piccolo era supuestamente un demonio que el maestro del Muten Roshi había encarcelado años atrás, y había vuelto ahora a conquistar el mundo. Él estaba preocupado por la amenaza de los expertos en artes marciales, por lo que sus secuaces iban y mataban a todos los finalistas del Tenkaichi Budokai de los últimos torneos, empezando por mí. Él tomó el control del mundo brevemente y declaró en la televisión en todo el mundo que destruiría las ciudades de la Tierra una por una, pero Goku lo mató. Eso es básicamente lo que me dijeron, de todos modos. Yo estaba entumecido. Eso era mucho para entender. Me preguntaron si iba a estar bien, y sólo me levanté y dije, "Gracias por devolverme mi vida," y me encerré en mi habitación durante 8 horas.

Todos estaban todavía allí cuando salí. El Muten Roshi y Chaoz al parecer habían estado hablando de su tiempo en el más allá. Eso me impactó - yo no había pensado en el más allá. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de eso? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Me enviaron al infierno? ¿Tenía incluso un alma en lo absoluto? Se me ocurrió que esos asesinados por los demonios, que supuestamente era Piccolo, estaban destinados a no encontrar nunca la paz en el más allá, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido tampoco - al menos Chaoz también había sido asesinado por Piccolo. Cuando me preguntaron sobre ello, sonreí débilmente y trató de mentir mi camino a través de ello, y ellos rápidamente perdieron interés, calculando que yo estaba demasiado cansado para contar algo. Yo estaba agradecido por ello.

Esos primeros días después de haber sido resucitado fueron realmente duros para mí, y todos mis amigos me ayudaron a través de eso. Todos parecían sentir un poco de lástima por mí, y trataron de animarme. Me sorprendí al encontrar que Bulma, en particular, fue muy amable conmigo durante ese tiempo. La gente sorprende a veces - hay más de esa chica de lo que se ve a simple vista. Después de unos días, empecé a parecerme a algo humano de nuevo. Empecé a pensar en lo que me haría después. Los otros me habían dicho que Piccolo había matado a Shenlon y que Goku lo había hecho resucitar, fundamentalmente con el fin de traerme de vuelta a la vida. Sentí una gran deuda con Goku que jamás podría pagar, en caso de que ambos viviésemos para ser tan ancianos como el Muten Roshi. Sabía que tenía que darle las gracias de alguna manera, ¿pero qué tipo de gratitud alguien como Goku apreciaría? Me decidí - entrenaría. Entrenaría para el próximo torneo y me volvería lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle a Goku una verdadera lucha, y así le demostraría que no tenía la intención de desperdiciar la segunda oportunidad que me había dado. Estaba terriblemente obsesionado en esos días.

Un par de días más tarde, le pregunté a Chaoz si me enseñaba cómo volar. Me hizo pedirle disculpas por hacerlo hacer matemáticas, y luego dijo que sí. "Vamos a comenzar con algo sencillo como flotar," dijo, y pateó mis piernas fuera de debajo mío. Aterricé cara contra el piso.

"No, no," dijo, "Eso no es bueno. No debes caer." Aigh. Chaoz no era muy buen profesor, pero en ese día me las arreglé para llegar al punto en que pude flotar un poco y negar impulso. Eso entró en práctica más adelante.

Después de una semana, Yamcha y Bulma volvieron a la Cede de Cuarteles de la Corporación Cápsula, y Tenshinhan y Chaoz se fueron alrededor del mismo momento a pesar las alternativamente lágrimas y amenazantes súplicas de Lunch para que Tenshinhan no se fuera. Estaba convencida de que se había enamorado de Tenshinhan, y eso sólo lo confundió a él y lo volvió más ansioso por irse. Eso solo dejó a Muten Roshi, Umigame, Lunch, y yo en Kame House, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo me fuera también. Decidí buscar la torre Karin, que fue donde Goku había recibido el gran impulso que lo hizo más fuerte que el Muten Roshi y lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar al Ejército de la Patrulla Roja. Estaba en la misma zona general del mundo que el templo Orinji, así que hice ese viaje de nuevo en el sentido inverso. Esta vez, sin embargo, lo hice a pie. No me llevó demasiado tiempo encontrarla una vez que llegué allí - era un gran hito. Hombre, era alta. Nunca había visto nada igual en mi vida. Se podía mirar hacia arriba y no ver la parte superior de la misma. Me encontré allí con Upa, que parecía contento de verme. Había otro hombre con él, alto y musculoso. Upa se volteó entusiasmadamente hacia él y dijo, "Poppa, ¡es otro de los amigos de Goku!" El hombre sonrió y me saludó. "Eh, ¡hola!" dije. Dijo que ya sabía que yo vendría a escalar la torre. Incluso mencionó que alguien la había escalado sólo unos días antes. Le di la gracias y comencé a escalar la torre, pero pensé en algo.

"Espera," dije, "¿Tú eres el padre de Upa?"

"Sí," dijo el gran hombre.

"Entonces, um, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de ser resucitado por el las esferas del dragón?"

Él me sonrió, y sus ojos parecían tener una sabiduría detrás de ellos. "Lo trato como el más sagrado de los regalos," dijo.

Escalar la torre fue duro. No fue tan duro al principio - yo sabía como escalar, y tenía buena resistencia - pero después de seis o siete horas era bastante exasperante. Pensé que nunca vería la parte superior. Fue noche y mañana de nuevo antes de llegar a la cima, y tuve que cavar mis manos y pies en la torre y tomar una siesta. Aún así, todos mis músculos estaban en fuego, y estaba listo para caer cuando finalmente logré tener vista de la parte superior. Los últimos metros fueron los peores - gritaba con cada movimiento. Cuando estaba a sólo una mano de lograrlo, se doblaron mis rodillas. No había caso, no había manera de que pudiera ir más lejos. Luego, una mano bajó y me agarró con firmeza, entonces me jaló. Miré a la fuente de esa ayuda, y encontré que era nada menos que Yamcha.

"Hey, genial, ¡lo hiciste!" dijo.

"huff huff silbido ¿Yamcha? jadeo jadeo"

Se rió. "Sí, es difícil, ¿no? Toma una de estas." Él me dio un pequeño frijol como habas, y me encogí de hombros y lo comí, preguntándome por qué me había dado algo como eso. De repente, ¡me sentí totalmente revitalizado! Era como si hubiera tenido una buena semana de descanso y un gran festín con ella, y curiosamente, los cortes y rasguños que me había hecho escalando la torre parecían haber desaparecido.

"¿Qué... qué tipo de frijol era eso?" Dije.

Luego un gato con un bastón caminó hacia adelante y dijo, "Es senzu. Una durará diez días. ¿Es un amigo tuyo, Yamcha?"

Yamcha le dijo quién era yo, y lo llamó Karin-sama. Yo parpadeé varias veces - el gran maestro de la Torre Karin no era lo que estaba esperando. Cuando le pregunté si era un gato, realmente se enfureció conmigo pero realmente no me dio una respuesta de una manera u otra. También me presentó a Yajirobe, que era sujeto un poco grande y poco agraciado con una katana amarrada a su lado. Él cruzó sus brazos y me gruñó en saludo. Éramos un grupo encantador allí en la Torre Karin.

El entrenamiento de Karin-sama parecía consistir principalmente en tratar de robarle un frasco de agua, que era difícil porque él era muy rápido, y porque el aire allí era escaso. Karin-sama me dijo que sólo dos personas lo habían logrado, el Muten Roshi, que le tomó tres años, y Goku que sólo le tomó tres días. Hasta el momento Yamcha había intentado por una semana y media, y yo tenía que esperar mi turno. Estaba ciertamente impresionado - no podía imaginar al Muten Roshi tomándose tres años para hacer tal cosa, sobre todo cuando era joven. Me senté con Yajirobe y miré por una semana y media como Yamcha y Karin-sama bailaban por todo el lugar. No hice mucho durante ese tiempo. Intenté hablar con Yajirobe un par de veces, pero él no parecía querer hablar mucho conmigo. Creo que tenía resentimiento que interrumpiésemos su privacidad. El único intercambio significativo de conversación entre nosotros fue una noche cuando le pregunté que era el polo que se extiende desde la parte superior del santuario. Me dijo que era el Nyoibo de Goku, y que Goku lo había escalado hasta llegar al mirador de Kami-sama. Miré fijamente al polo durante mucho tiempo. Quería tanto ver a Goku, y estaba tan cerca de él. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que no era el momento para que él me viera aún, y que nunca se me permitiría en subir al mirador de Kami. Tan frustrante como era, me resigné a no ver a Goku de nuevo hasta el próximo torneo.

Después de tres semanas, Yamcha robó el agua de Karin-sama. No sé de qué se trata ese entrenamiento y tríos. Fue mi turno después de eso, y fue agotador. No podía respirar estando tan alto, y Karin-sama era brutal. Giraba a mi alrededor, dejaba post imágenes, balanceaba el agua delante de mí y luego me la arrebataba, e incluso me golpeaba en la cabeza con ella, soltando una risa felina todo el tiempo. Creo que realmente se divierte haciendo eso, el bicho raro. Rompió el modelo, por cierto. Le saqué el agua después de ocho días. Yamcha y yo nos sorprendimos de que ese fuera el alcance del entrenamiento de Karin-sama, y aunque nos habíamos vuelto mucho más fuertes por hacerlo, teníamos que averiguar a donde ir a entrenar después.

Después de pensarlo por un tiempo, dije, "Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir. Si Piccolo era realmente tan fuerte como he escuchado, entonces no hay forma de que el Goku que conocimos hubiera podido derrotarlo. Tuvo que haber incrementado su poder en otro lugar."

"Oye, ¡tienes razón!" Yamcha dijo. "Si sólo pudiéramos averiguar dónde lo obtuvo, entonces podríamos volvernos más fuertes."

"Bueno," dijo Yajirobe, "Él sí bebió la cosa de té de dios, que lo hizo mucho más fuerte." Karin-sama de repente lo golpeó en la cabeza con su bastón y gritó, "¡Cállate, idiota!"

Eso nos interesó a Yamcha y a mí. Le preguntamos a Karin-sama si sabía algo al respecto. Él nos dijo que tenía algo, pero que no nos dejaría tomar nada. "El Choshinsui puede hacerte mucho más fuerte, pero si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, te matará. De las quince personas que han tratado de beberlo, solo Goku sobrevivió, y estuvo muy cerca de morir." No tuvo que decirnos dos veces. Yo quería ser más fuerte, pero no había mucho sentido en eso si estaba muerto.

"Bueno, entonces," dije, "Creo que tendremos que conformarnos con lo que pensaba antes."

"¿Qué es eso, Krillin?" preguntó Yamcha.

"No me iré de esta torre hasta que no haya derrotado a cada uno de ustedes en una lucha."

Todos me miraban de costado. "Vamos, Krillin, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?" Yamcha dijo.

"Será un buen entrenamiento," respondí. Me imaginé que si no podía ganarles en un partido, apenas tenía una oportunidad contra Goku. "Vamos, Yamcha, tú primero."

Yamcha me sonrió. "Bueno, bien entonces. Krillin, siento que voy a tener que humillarte así," dijo engreído. "No es nada personal. Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos."

Le volví a sonreír. "Oh, ¿ahora sí, Yamcha? Vamos a ver."

Estaba acostumbrado al estilo de lucha de Yamcha, así que sabía más o menos qué hacer. Ambos de nosotros éramos mucho, mucho más fuertes de lo que habíamos sido la última vez que habíamos luchado hace menos de un mes. Yo hice una post imagen y giré en círculos detrás de Yamcha, cosa que él había estado esperando, pero realmente utilicé dos una doble post imagen, que tomó por sorpresa. Lo pateé en la cabeza y lo mande a volar al suelo, pero se recuperó. Intercambiamos golpes por un tiempo, y él utilizó el puño del colmillo de lobo en mí, pero yo agarré su pierna y la jalé de debajo de él, y entonces salté y golpeé mi pie en su caja torácica y lo puse en el suelo.

"¿Tío?" Dije.

"Seh... bien, ¡tío, tío!"

Lo solté, y él tomó una senzu. "Es porque eres tan malditamente bajo," gruñó él. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es evitar a alguien así bajo?"

Yo le sonreí. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es golpear a alguien de esa altura?"

Luché contra Karin-sama después de eso. "Sé gentil conmigo, tengo más de ochocientos años," dijo.

"¿De veras? ¿Qué es eso en años de gato?"

Hombre, eso lo enfureció. Vino hacia mí como un cohete. Fue una lucha más dura que la de Yamcha, pero eventualmente tomé lo mejor de él. Le arrojé un Kamehameha, y mientras él estaba fuera de equilibrio por esquivar, lo golpeé. Se puso algo molesto conmigo, pero admitió que yo había ganado. Yajirobe se fue hacia un lado con los brazos cruzados. Le dije que él era el próximo.

Yajirobe prácticamente me escupió en desdén. "No quieres pelear conmigo."

De repente, Karin-sama estaba sonriendo. "Oh, Yajirobe, ¿por qué no satisfaces al muchacho?" Yajirobe suspiró y dijo que lo haría con tal de deshacerse de mí. Todo esa confianza comenzó a ponerme nervioso, pero intenté no demostrarlo. Se enfrentó a mí e hizo su espada a un lado.

"Me siento mejor con mi espada, pero no la necesito. Vamos."

De repente, esto comenzaba a parecer una idea muy mala. Traté de ocultar mi nerviosismo. "Ah, así que piensas que eres bastante bueno, ¿eh?"

Yajirobe solo parecía molesto. "¿Vas a atacarme, o qué?" Lo ataqué. Él bloqueó y me golpeó en la cabeza, enviándome al suelo. Hice un salto mortal hacia atrás y fui hacia él de nuevo, lanzando una gran cantidad de golpes. Él los bloqueó todos y luego saltó sobre mí. Después de ponerme de pie, él dijo, "Oh, espera, quieres que te inmovilice, ¿no es verdad?"

¡No podía creer la audacia que tenía este hombre! "¡Bien, duh!"

...

Mierda, sí que me derrotó Yajirobe. Cuando terminó, ni siquiera podía ver derecho. Él se inclinó y me inmovilizó con su dedo índice. "Bueno, ¿es eso suficiente?"

"Guh... guh... guh..."

"Bueno, está bien, entonces."

Karin reía como un maniático mientras yo me arrastraba torpemente hacia la senzu. Estaba tan frustrado que pensé que reventaría. ¿Cómo demonios era Yajirobe tan fuerte? Ni siquiera había sido una lucha. No parece tan rudo - se veía rechoncho, incluso. Incluso Yamcha se estaba riendo mientras yo gruñía "Volveré aquí más adelante," y bajé por la torre. Estaba en camino a abajo antes de que no pude oírlos reír más. Qué vergüenza.

Realmente no sabía a dónde ir a entrenar después de eso. Viví con Upa y su padre Bora por un tiempo, y fueron muy hospitalarios. No vi a Yamcha cuando bajó de la torre, pero supongo que se fue alrededor de entonces. Fui a una ciudad cercana y participé en un torneo de artes marciales menor, pero no encontré mucho desafío allí. He obtenido algunos premios, lo que era agradable. Intenté luchar contra grandes bestias como dinosaurios por un tiempo, pero me cansé de eso. Finalmente, volví a la aldea donde había pasado mucho tiempo mientras estaba en el templo Orinji. Me reconocieron allí, y tomé residencia con una bonita pareja mayor que vendía bienes al mercado y se alegraron de tener la ayuda de un joven fuerte. Pasé mucho tiempo aislándome en los bosques y utilizando técnicas del templo para entrenarme. También pasé algún tiempo tratando de encontrar nuevas formas de manipular el ki, a partir de un básico Kamehameha y ver qué otra cosa podía hacer con técnicas similares. Yo inventé algo que llamé el doble Tsuihikidan, que eran dos lentos pero poderosas explosiones lanzadas desde las manos que puede ser controladas con bastante precisión. Ese movimiento tiende a deshacerse de personas que nunca lo hayan visto antes porque no se dan cuenta de que puedes controlar su dirección.

Por lo tanto, el tiempo pasó. Me volví habitual alrededor del pueblo, pero fui muy cuidadoso de no acercarme demasiado a nadie porque sabía que simplemente volvería a Kame House después del torneo. Por esa razón, me quedé en "Ese fuerte niño de aspecto gracioso" para la mayoría de la gente, y eso estuvo bien. Mientras el torneo se acercaba, sin embargo, empecé ponerme ansioso. Sabía que el torneo estaba a sólo un par de meses, y todavía no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte. Así que, me embarqué a averiguar un rumor que había escuchado sobre un mago que concede deseos, imaginando que tal vez de esa manera simplemente podía desear por el incremento de poder, algo por lo que nunca tendría la audacia de utilizar las esferas del dragón.

Ah, por cierto, escuché que cualquier buena autobiografía tiene que tener un buen y jugoso secreto en algún lugar en ella, por lo que esta próxima parte va a contener mi mayor secreto. Sí, nunca dije a nadie lo que estoy a punto de decirle, ni siquiera a mi esposa de 14 años, Número Dieciocho. Veánlo.

Afortunadamente para mí, este tipo de hecho resultó existir. Vivía en la parte superior de un gran acantilado, y uno de sus factores de disuasión para las personas que se les había concedido su deseo era que tenías que escalarlo o te lo quitaría. Por supuesto, para alguien que había subido la torre Karin, no era mucho. Cuando llegué a él, encontré una extraña especie de palacio con una pequeña arena. Realmente no vi al tipo al principio, pero fui informado por una enorme potente voz que si era un deseo lo que buscaba, debía derrotar a los tres campeones, o algo así. Me encogí de hombros. Se parecía horriblemente mucho para mí a la prueba de Uranai Baba.

Tengo decirlo del hombre, sus combatientes eran bastante duros - eran los más duros adversarios que había tenido desde Yajirobe. Todos fueron duros, pero me las arreglé para derrotar a cada uno de ellos encontrando y explotando sus debilidades. La primera batalla fue contra un robot. La cosa era una potencia, pero no era muy inteligente. Logré engañarlo en ir directo al acantilado. El siguiente fue uno muy extraño, una especie de criatura animada de paja, que era muy rápido pero no tenía mucho resistencia. Sólo le permití correr antes de terminar con él. El último, una especie de bestia gigante tipo gato, parecía no tener ninguna debilidad hasta que disparé un Kamehameha en él y aulló como un cachorro y cayó al suelo. Realmente la cosa era un gran cobarde. Le sonreí y disparé un Doble Tsuihikidan hacia arriba, luego se lo apunté y dije, tan amenazador como supe hacerlo, "el siguiente es en tu cabeza." Gritó y despegó, y nunca lo vi de nuevo.

Después de eso el mago salió, temblando como una hoja. Yo estaba emocionado como un niño. "Genial, ¿vas a conceder mi deseo ahora?" Dije.

El tipo se frotó vigorosamente la parte posterior de su cuello. "Uh, bien, verás, no estoy seguro de que puedo, como tal."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, a decir verdad, he estado fingiendo a todo el mundo que obtuve un estatus legendario. Nadie nunca derrotó a mis campeones antes."

Empecé a enojarme. "¿Qué, entonces no eres un mago?" Exigí.

Pensé que el hombre podía desmayarse. Parecía muy asustado de mí. "Oh, no... Yo soy un mago..." Él tragó duro. "Sólo no soy uno muy bueno."

Bueno, eso era simplemente genial. Qué pérdida de tiempo. Suspiré y le pregunté si pensaba que podía incrementar mi poder de alguna manera, y se puso realmente enfurruñado y dijo, "¡Cielos, no! ¡Ya eres demasiado poderoso! ¡Estás aterrador!" Bueno, yo estaba determinado que ninguno de nosotros iría a ninguna parte hasta que pensara en algo que él pudiera darme, y lentamente, se me ocurrió algo. Era sólo una broma para mi mismo al principio, pero luego pensé seriamente sobre ello, y había una cosa que me había dado problemas sin final a través de toda mi vida. Decidí ir a por ello. ¿Qué había que perder?

"Um... hey, ¿no supongo que me podrías hacer más alto?" Todavía estaba muy bajo los tres pies de altura, no se olviden.

Él me parpadeó. "Uh, bueno, sí, supongo que puedo ser capaz de manejar eso." Él hurgó en en libro de hechizos, dijo que algunos encantamientos, y de repente mi altura casi se duplicó a cuatro pies y medio de altura. Casi entré en shock. Mi nivel visual era bastante más alto, lo que me llevaría algún tiempo para acostumbrarme. Probé mis nuevas extremidades. Me sentí maravillosamente.

El tipo soltó una gota de sudor. "¿Eso es todo? Lo sient-" comenzó, pero con entusiasmo agité su mano y le agradecí profusamente, y corrí gritando alegremente. Ja ja ja. Allí está mi secreto para ustedes - si no hubiera tomado la iniciativa, sería aún más bajo de lo que soy. En retrospectiva, tal vez debí haberle preguntado si podía hacerlo mejor, pero después de tener que vivir siendo de dos 2' 4" de altura durante tanto tiempo, estaba satisfecho. Puedo no ser alto, pero al menos no tengo que soportar un mar de rodillas ya.

Lo siento si alguien estaba esperando un secreto muy bueno - no tengo ninguno de esos. Me detendré aquí para darles un tiempo para recuperarse de esa sorprendente revelación. 


	9. El 23º Tenka'ichi Budokai

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~Capítulo 9: El 23º Tenkaichi Budokai~

(Hey, es un nuevo capítulo llamado por el Tenkaichi Budokai. No me di cuenta hasta que tuve que ponerlo aquí de cuan importante era ese torneo para nosotros entonces. Este es el último de ellos por un buen tiempo, lo prometo. - Krillin)

Yo estaba muy, muy emocionado después de que me fui de lo del mago. Todo el mundo era mucho más genial. El repentino cambio en la altura era desorientante, y me tropecé mucho y caí con un montón de cosas por unos pocos días, pero estaba feliz de todos modos. Era impresionante para mí, de ser finalmente capaz de hacer cosas como ver sobre las encimeras y alcanzar cosas y llegar en los estantes. Lo primero que hice fue correr y conseguir ropa nueva, porque las viejas ya no me quedaban más. Conseguí un equipo robusto para el viaje a la arena del Budokai, incluyendo una chaqueta para todas las condiciones meteorológicas. También me hice hacer un uniforme de la Escuela Kame al igual que mi anterior. He intentado Me lo probé en la sastrería, y me hizo cosquillas. Probablemente pensaron que yo estaba en algo.

El regocijo se gastó un poco después - hey, no me tomó mucho tiempo saber que era aún muy bajo - pero estaba todavía bastante emocionado. Volví a la aldea (Ah, hola, Krillin - dijeron, ¿no solía ser más bajo? Debe ser mi imaginación) y paseé hasta una semana antes del torneo. Algo interesante pasó una noche durante ese tiempo - Salí y vi que había algo brillante en el cielo - era la luna. La luna acababa de regresar de repente. Estaba en todas partes en las noticias al día siguiente, y tenían todo tipo de teorías locas de la razón por la que había regresado. Curiosamente, el regreso de la luna no pareció tener ninguna consecuencia catastrófica. Después de que me fui de allí, me dirigí a la Torre Karin. Me tomó una hora y media subir esa vez. Karin-sama y Yajirobe estaban bastante sorprendidos de verme. Tomé algunas senzu y le dije a Yajirobe que él podía querer entrar en el Tenka'ichi Budokai, y luego salté por el lado de la torre para el efecto. Eso fue bastante tonto - yo era apenas capaz de frenarme lo suficiente para evitar ser lastimado gravemente. Estoy seguro de que logré convencerlos que me había vuelto loco, sin embargo.

Llegué a la isla donde se celebra el Budokai un par de días antes del torneo. (No, en realidad no nadé hacia allí, tomé un avión.) La ciudad allí estaba llena de emoción sobre el torneo del Budokai, lo que tiene sentido - creo que el torneo es probablemente la única cosa interesante que sucede allí. Había una especie de festival en relación con el torneo. El hotel en el que me quedé me proporcionó de folletos de información sobre el torneo, e incluso vi postulantes vendiendo tarjetas de los finalistas de los recientes torneos. La de Tenshinhan era la más popular - supongo que hacer volar el ring te mete en una especie de infamia. En el día del torneo, fui uno de los primeros en inscribirme, y paseé alrededor de la arena esperando que las personas que conocía aparecieran. Cuando tomé la vista de un chico alto con cabello revuelto bajo su paraguas, lo reconocí de inmediato como Yamcha.

"Oye, ¡Yamcha! ¡Estás aquí!" Dije, y él se volteó y me sonrió.

"¡Krillin! ¡Ha pasado un largo tiempo!" dijo, pero yo medio me puse pálido. Yamcha tenía una enorme cicatriz, obviamente hecha por algún tipo de hoja, cruzando la mayor parte de su rostro y a través de su ojo derecho. Era profunda y todavía algo roja. Había otra cicatriz en su mejilla opuesta que formaba una cruz. Lo hacía ver algo aterrador, y me sacudió por un segundo. Le pregunté qué le pasó a su cara, pero él sólo suspiró y murmuró que no quería hablar de eso. Tratando de cambiar el tema, él dijo que yo estaba más alto.

"Sí," le dije, frotando la parte de atrás de mi cuello, "creo que sólo crecí más tarde." Hey, si él no iba a compartir su historia vergonzosa, de seguro que yo no iba a compartir la mía. Le sonreí y él sugirió que eso era una excusa menos que tenía cuando pateé su trasero más adelante.

"Hmph," dijo, "Todavía eres un renacuajo." No pude evitar sonreír. Nos estábamos golpeando el uno al otro, pero Yamcha y yo estábamos realmente entusiasmados de vernos. No hay muchas personas con las que me puedo relacionar de la misma manera que con Yamcha. Corrimos hacia Tenshinhan y Chaoz poco después de eso. No había sorpresas - se veían igual que antes. Había estado lloviendo, pero luego se detuvo, y pudimos divisar claramente a un grupo de personas familiares cerca - el Muten Roshi, Bulma, Lunch, Puar, y Oolong. También había un tipo que estaba con ellos un poco más alto que Bulma, pero no tan alto como Yamcha. No tenía idea de quién era. Los cuatro de nosotros fuimos a saludarlos, esperando algún tipo de saludo en respuesta, pero sólo nos miraban como si en estado de shock. No podía entenderlo hasta que tuve una mirada más cercana al sujeto alto con el cabello espigados.

Goku.

"¡Krillin!" dijo alegremente. "¡Estamos todos aquí!"

Yo había planeado por completo, qué le diría a Goku. Le daría un cálido saludo, y un humilde agradecimiento por lo que él había hecho por mí. Cuando en realidad lo vi, sin embargo, fue demasiado para mí. Simplemente me puso demasiado emocional. Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de él y empecé a llorar. Creo que pude haber murmurado algo sobre querer darle las gracias, pero todo era bastante ininteligible. Sólo lo abracé por demasiado tiempo, y todo salió. Goku por lo general hubiera retrocedido, él no es una persona sensible, pero me permitió que lo abrazara por un minuto porque pudo determinar cuan molesto estaba yo.

Después de Goku finalmente logró sacarme y calmarme, tuvimos un mejor saludo con los demás. Puar le dio a Yamcha un abrazo. Bueno, realmente, se aferró a su brazo, pero eso parece ser una mejor manera de describirlo. Le tomó un minuto, pero el Muten Roshi hizo notar que me había vuelto más alto. Bulma estaba mirando fijamente a Goku, lo que fue un poco espeluznante. No tuvimos tiempo para decir mucho, sin embargo, debido a que se anunció que todos los participantes se reunieran. Goku, Yamcha y yo nos juntamos como la última vez, pero esa vez no parloteamos mucho. Le pregunté a Goku cómo era el entrenamiento con Kami-sama, y él rió para sí mismo y dijo que era "mortal". Realmente no tenía idea de lo que significaba.

A pesar de que el Maestro Roshi no nos dio uniformes ese torneo porque dijo que nos habíamos vuelto luchadores independientes, los tres de nosotros vestíamos el uniforme de la escuela Kame. Yamcha se había hecho uno como yo, y supongo que Kami-sama debió haber creado uno para Goku con su poder de Dios. Después de que nos cambiamos, nos percatamos de algo extraño acerca de Goku - extraño para Goku, normal para cualquier otra persona - no tenía una cola. Goku dijo que Kami-sama se la había quitado, algo acerca de querer la luna de nuevo. Bueno, eso explicaba mucho. Goku todavía no sabía sobre su convirtiendo en un mono gigante, por lo que solo dijimos, "heh heh, es raro," y cambiamos el tema.

Inmediatamente después de eso, cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrir. Goku se puso serio de repente, y lo encontramos mirando a otro de los combatientes. Era realmente un hombre de aspecto extraño. Su cabeza y hombros estaban envueltos en tela, y su piel era más bien una sombra de color verde vivo. Él y Goku se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo, pero no dijeron nada. Después de un momento, el hombre se volvió y se marchó. Tenshinhan estaba temblando y volviéndose en varios tonos de verde y morado. Algo grave estaba sucediendo, pero Yamcha, Chaoz y yo estábamos inconscientes. Debí haber sido capaz de entender a partir de eso, pero no lo fui. No pensé mucho en ello, y estaba más sorprendido cuando otro de los participantes, una chica linda, caminó hasta Goku y saludó como si se hubieran conocido por mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo demonios Goku tuvo tiempo para conocer a una chica? Aún más confuso era que Goku no tenía ni idea de quién era, y lo dijo. Eso realmente la enfureció. Ella lo llamó bastardo y se fue corriendo. Goku se dirigió a nosotros con una mirada de impotente confusión. Tengo que decirles que estaba furioso. Mi larga latente ambición de encontrar una novia fue despertada, y dolía. Aquí Goku, que probablemente sólo recientemente había llegado incluso a la realización de lo que ERA una muchacha, tenía una chica ardiente saliendo de la nada y actuando como si él fuera su amor. Arrgh. Algunas personas tienen toda la suerte, pensé.

Los calificativos se iniciaron poco después. Una vez más, no nos enfrentamos entre nosotros. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Los torneos estaban MUY amañados. Goku subió primero. Yo estaba ansioso por ver cómo luchaba después de haber sido entrenado personalmente por Kami-sama, y no fui decepcionado. Luchó contra el mismo hombre con el que había luchado la primera última vez, pero esa vez ni siquiera tuvo que intentar. Goku era diferente a antes - estaba totalmente en calma. No desperdició ningún movimiento de su oponente. Él sólo fue detrás de él con tanta rapidez que incluso aquellos de nosotros que entrenamos apenas pudimos verlo, y lo sacó con un ligero toque. No utilizó ninguna de sus fuerzas. Sonreí. Goku es tan genial. Yamcha, Tenshinhan y yo ganamos fácilmente todos nuestros primeros partidos, aunque no ganamos tan fácilmente como Goku. Yo esperaba que la clasificación fuera como cualquier otro vez - ningún concurso para nosotros. Yo ya había visualizado a los finalistas incluyendo a los cinco de nosotros y posiblemente ese tipo verde intenso. Me equivoqué. Chaoz fue derrotado dentro de una pulgada de su vida en su primer partido por un hombre de aspecto extraño. Tenshinhan y Goku lo reconocieron como Taopaipai, el asesino. Yo nunca había visto a Taopaipai, pero yo sabía que Goku supuestamente lo había matado en su enfrentamientos con el Ejército de la Patrulla Roja. Taopaipai era un bastardo arrogante, y esto es un caso en que mi declaración de dos capítulos atrás no es aplicable. Nos dijo que había gastado todo su dinero para convertirse en un cyborg para poder ser más fuerte y matar a Goku, y Tenshinhan por renunciar al Maestro Grulla, que era el hermano mayor de Taopaipai. Ese idiota realmente se ofreció como voluntarios para convertirse en un cyborg - me pone furioso. No tienen idea de lo eso significa para mí. He lidiado de primera mano con el dolor y el desprendimiento causado por ese terrible proceso. ¿Saben lo que HACEN a alguien para hacerlo un cyborg? Es horrible - no quiero describirlo. Puede buscarlo.

De todos modos, el resto de los calificadores fue mayormente como de costumbre - el sujeto extraño que Goku y Tenshinhan habían visto era un monstruo, sin embargo. Sus oponentes apenas quedaron vivos, y creo que sólo lo hizo porque te descalifican si tu oponente es asesinado. Todos calificamos, y también lo hizo Taopaipai y el misterioso hombre verde. El último partido de la clasificación fue bastante extraño. Uno de los competidores era un hombre de mediana edad con gafas que sólo parecía tonto, y el otro era un tipo gordo en un ridículo traje y máscara. El tipo gordo en realidad se veía bastante bien, pero el otro sujeto era ridículo. Corrió hacia él y aulló y se agitó, y tuvo suerte de tropezarse en su oponente, noqueándolo. Al menos, eso es lo que parecía en ese momento. Supimos distinto lo suficientemente pronto.

Los finalistas fueron Goku, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, el cyborg Taopaipai, el hombre de mediana edad, "Shen", el de piel extraña de verde intenso, que entró como "Demon Junior", y la niña se había acercado a Goku, que había entrado anónima, tal vez con la esperanza de que Goku la reconociera antes de que el torneo hubiera terminado. Hicimos un sorteo para determinar los partidos, y el amigo locutor estaba allí de nuevo. Caminé hasta él y lo saludé. Creo que realmente debería haber pensado antes de hacerlo.

El pobre hombre gritó y rompió a llorar. Me había olvidado que él había visto como fui asesinado - eso probablemente lo había perseguido todo ese tiempo. Debió haber sido como ver un fantasma. Le dije que había sido resucitado, y entendió eso como se puede esperar de cualquier persona al tener una revelación así. Su profesionalismo se hizo cargo, sin embargo, y logró recuperar su compostura para el torneo. No lo envidio. Él terminó viendo cosas mucho peores antes de que el torneo terminara.

El primer partido de la final fue Tenshinhan contra Taopaipai. No creo que un partido más tenso pudiera haber sido elegido alguna vez. Taopaipai estaba empeñado en matar a Tenshinhan, en primer lugar. También estaba la cuestión de Taopaipai era el hermano del ex-maestro de Tenshinhan, el Maestro Grulla. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Tenshinhan solía idolatrar a Taopaipai y quería seguir sus pasos como el asesino más grande del mundo. No me puedo imaginar lo que debió haber pasado por su mente. Tuvimos una pequeña visita del Maestro Grulla mismo antes del partido. Fue grosero y arrogante como siempre. Nos dijo que Taopaipai se había convertido en un "invencible cyborg" y nos mataría a todos nosotros. Realmente nos deberíamos haber preguntado en ese punto donde en el mundo el Maestro Grulla y Taopaipai tenían una conexión con alguien con tecnología robótica, pero no lo hicimos. Esa es otra oportunidad perdida que nos pudo haber llevado al Dr. Gero. No puedo creer que se le permitió continuar con su trabajo malvado durante tanto tiempo sin interferencias. Estábamos ciegos. De todos modos, yo estaba algo preocupado por Taopaipai, pero Goku dijo que no lo esté. Dijo que Tenshinhan era mucho más fuerte. En realidad, creo que utilizó las palabras "nivel de poder", que era simplemente extraño - no conoceríamos que el concepto por otros 5 años.

El partido comenzó finalmente. Taopaipai tenía un loca sonrisa en su rostro, y Tenshinhan se veía realmente intenso, aunque no parecía ser de falta de confianza. Goku tenía razón, no fue un gran partido. Taopaipai se apresuró a Tenshinhan y él lidió con eso fácilmente, enviando al cyborg a la tierra con una tajada. Tenshinhan dejó una post imagen y se movió a una distancia increíble para ir detrás de Taopaipai, y simplemente se quedó allí. Creo que le estaba diciendo que renunciara porque no quería lastimarlo. Taopaipai se enfadó y lo golpeó furiosamente, pero Tenshinhan no tuvo absolutamente ningún problema en evadir su golpes. Luego las cosas se volvieron realmente desagradables. Taopaipai sacó su mano y una hoja surgió para cortar a Tenshinhan. El locutor / árbitro lo declaró descalificado por usar un arma, pero a él no pareció importarle. Eso nos enfureció bastante. Para aquellos de nosotros con un respeto de las artes marciales, tal desprecio de las normas era exasperante. Tenshinhan se lo tomó peor que nadie. Él una vez había respetado profundamente a Taopaipai, pude decir, y que se revelara siendo nada más que un descarado cobarde debió haber sido un golpe terrible para él. Taopaipai se quitó la otra mano para revelar un cañón similar a un aparato y dijo que iba a utilizar algo llamado Super Dodonpa. Tenshinhan sólo se quedó allí y humeó. El Super Dodonpa no era nada a que temer. Era mucho más grande y más poderoso que el Dodonpa original. Todo el estadio se sacudió ligeramente con la fuerza de la explosión. Tenshinhan, sin embargo, se movió rápido, y mientras se acercaba a él, simplemente lo voló lejos. El ataque sólo parecía disiparse a su alrededor. Todavía no estoy seguro exactamente de la manera en que lo hizo - todo lo que lo vi hacer era un simple Kiai. Luego se apresuró hacia adelante y sacó a Taopaipai con un golpe. El Maestro Grulla fue y lo agarro y voló. No he visto a ninguno de ellos desde entonces. Me imagino que Tenshinhan lidió con ellos en su propio momento, o que fueron asesinados en una de las ocasiones donde la gente malvada fue purgada de la Tierra. Tenshinhan caminó de la arena con un paso útil y su rostro congelado en una indolente mirada. Goku lo felicitó por la lucha. "Gracias." fue todo lo que dijo. Me imagino que había cosas más profundas sucediendo entonces de lo que posiblemente podía darme cuenta.

El siguiente partido fue sólo un poco menos intenso. Goku tuvo que luchar contra la chica que se le había acercado antes. Ella estaba muy enojada con él todavía, y lo atacó como una criatura poseída. Era bastante fuerte, pero no estaba realmente en la clase de los combatientes ganadores - si alguno de nosotros se hubiera tropezado con ella en la clasificación, sin duda la hubiésemos vencido. El encuentro siguió un tiempo, sin embargo, porque todo lo que Goku había en realidad era esquivar y bloquear. No la atacó ya que estaban hablando y creo que él quería averiguar por que estaba tan enojada con él. Poco a poco, se las arregló para sacarle que él le había prometido algo hace mucho tiempo. Cuando tomaron un descanso, dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que todos podamos oír,

"¡Idiota! ¡Me prometiste que me tomarías como tu esposa!"

¿Ahora ella iba a casarse con él? Era demasiado. Por supuesto, lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue que Goku reaccionó preguntándome que era una 'esposa'. Arrgh. Tuvimos que explicarle lo que significaba pasar el resto de su vida con ellas. Eso alarmó a Goku. Creo que sólo tenía miedo de que viviría con alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía, porque se calmó después de que ella dijo que le diría su nombre si él la derrotaba en el partido. Por supuesto, eso no era nada para Goku. Él la sacó inmediatamente del ring. No creo que realmente la haya golpeado incluso - sólo la movió, y el viento que azotó la hizo salir. ¿No es loco? Confíen en mí, se pondrá mucho, mucho peor antes de que termine.

Después de ser derrotada, la mujer finalmente se reveló a sí misma como Chichi. Esa fue una sorprendente revelación para Goku, Yamcha, y todos con los que el Muten Roshi estaba sentado en la audiencia, pero yo estaba fuera del bucle de esa. "Chichi" no me sonaba en nada, yo estaba todavía confundido y enojado que Goku estaba siendo perseguido por una joven soltera, y no yo. Ahh, tenía mucho que aprender. Salieron de la plataforma con Chichi sosteniéndose de Goku, y Goku tratando desesperadamente de hacer que Chichi dejara de abrazarlo. Oi.

Después de que eso fue mi partido con "Demon Junior". Las cosas se pusieron muy intensas a partir de ahí, así que me voy a tomar un descanso por ahora y a visitar a mi familia. Podrían haberse olvidado de como me veo ahora. 


	10. Demon Junior'

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~Capítulo 10: "Demon Junior"~

Bueno, estoy de vuelta. Todos dicen que me extrañan, pero eso puede ser sólo porque hago todo lo de la cocina por aquí.

Goku pausó de su lucha con Chi-chi para advertirme acerca de mi próximo oponente. Parecía muy serio. Comencé a preguntarme que había en este tipo. Estaba muy nervioso mientras entraba en el ring. Todos habían estado actuando extraño en torno a este tipo Demon Junior, y no sabía qué esperar. Él flotó en el ring en la forma típica de villano maldito. Qué fanfarroneo. Me llamó un débil y un gusano, lo que me hizo ponerme un poco de punta. Decidí poner todo en esa lucha. Todo el entrenamiento que había hecho durante los últimos tres años no podían haber sido en vano. Como resultado, no fue para nada - mi entrenamiento probablemente salvó mi vida ese día.

Ya que Demon Junior estaba siendo tan irrespetuoso, fui hacia adelante y saqué mi desesperación después de que se fuera la palabra. Saqué mis brazos a mis lados y centré mi ki, luego lo solté con un doble Tsuihikidan. Él se rió de mi ataque y lo esquivó fácilmente, que era justo lo que había previsto. Dirigí las explosiones para que lo sigan y lo golpearan por detrás. Él las destruyó con ráfagas de sus ojos, pero mientras él estaba ocupado con eso, yo salté y lo golpeé duro la cara. Maldición, eso se sintió bien. Él comenzó a caer fuera del ring, pero se detuvo en el aire. Eso fue un poco perturbador, pero realmente no había esperado que se fuera tan fácilmente. Corrí hacia él de nuevo, y él se esquivó al lado, pero me volteé en una patada y estuve de nuevo sobre él de inmediato. Estaba decidido a seguirle a dondequiera que fuera. Incluso salté tras él cuando despegó al cielo, que fue un poco un error ya que le dejó patearme fácilmente a un lado. Escuché gritos de "fuera del ring", pero yo no iba a rendirme fácilmente tampoco. Me detuve en el aire con la técnica de Chaozu y aterricé para hacer frente a mi oponente de nuevo. La audiencia se volvió loca.

"Demon Junior" me sonrió y dijo que estaba muy impresionado por mi técnica y resistencia. ¿Qué, respeto? Pellízquenme.

Tenía una realmente intensa sonrisa sobre él. "Para pedirte disculpas por llamarte débil," dijo, "voy a mostrarte algo de mi verdadera fuerza." Parecía que quería decir algo serio. Mi corazón iba a 100 millas por hora, pero intenté mantener la calma. Se enfrentó a mí con confianza por un momento antes de pulsar su ataque, y creo que fue entonces cuando empecé a darme cuenta de quien era yo realmente luchando. La piel verde, las facciones delicadas, no podía ser sólo una coincidencia. El tipo se parecía demasiado a una versión joven de Piccolo. Sí, sabía como se veía Piccolo. Había visto toneladas de fotos. Tragué mi ansiedad y traté de prepararme para lo que sea que tenía previsto lanzarme después. Realmente esperaba no morir.

Había esperado algo poderoso, pero realmente no estaba preparado para lo que Piccolo (si era él) me hizo después. Desde donde estaba, él se movió y estiró su brazo a través del ring para agarrarme. Yeeeeeek. Eso fue sólo repugnante y aterrador. Agarró mi pierna y me jaló gritando a través de todo el ring en un golpe, y eso no fue un golpe normal, estaba incrementado. Esa fue la primera vez que fui realmente golpeado por un ataque incrementado, y dolió como el demonio. Me envió disparándome hacia la pared, pero me las arreglé para enderezarme y volver a él. Era inútil, sin embargo: él solo me esquivó y me pateó alto en el aire. Yo estaba muy por encima del estadio antes de que incluso estuviera consciente de nuevo. Mi cerebro se sentía como si estuviera sacudiéndose dentro de mi cabeza, y sabía que no podría soportar mucho más, así que preparé un Kamehameha y esperé un milagro. Dicen que una vez que comienzas a esperar por milagros, es todo. En ese caso, lo fue. Disparé un enorme Kamehameha directo a la post imagen de Piccolo, y él se fue detrás de mí y sólo me golpeó. Él me envió hacia el suelo con tal fuerza que hice un hueco en el ring. Pensé que iba a desmayarme mientras caía, y apenas conseguí apretar mis músculos y aumentar mi ki para protegerme antes de chocar. Aún así, sentí un crujido repugnante mientras chocar con el suelo tan duro que reboté y choqué de nuevo.

Pudieron haber oído un alfiler caer en las gradas. Ellos ni siquiera comenzaron el conteo. Oí gritar a mis amigos, y Piccolo dijo algo acerca de ser descalificado por haberme matado. Creo que debí haber chocado con el suelo más duro incluso de lo que me di cuenta. Todos parecían tan convencido de que había muerto que, por un momento, me preocupé que pudiera estar muerto. Yo estaba hecho de algo un poco más resistente de lo que todos pensaban de mí, sin embargo. Tensé mis músculos para ponerme, vacilante, de nuevo de pie. Abrí mis ojos, pero no servía de nada; el mundo era un efecto borroso. Una alegría pasó a través de la multitud mientras el locutor declaró que yo estaba de regreso, pero no había manera que hubiera podido luchar más, así que me rendí. Aunque perdí, ese partido fue un tipo de victoria para mí. Salí con confianza fuera del ring, o por lo menos tan confiadamente como pude con Goku medio cargándome, y saludé a la multitud. Esa es la única ovación que he recibido en el Tenka'ichi Budokai. Estaba tan orgulloso que esperé hasta que estuve fuera de la vista de la multitud para toser sangre y maravillarme ante la proximidad que había llegado a ser asesinado. Recibir una paliza no es realmente divertido. Afortunadamente, todavía tenía una senzu, y eso me ayudó a recuperarme un poco.

Tan complicado como fue mi lucha, realmente no envidio Yamcha por haber pasado por la que vino después. Al principio, parecía que tenía suerte de terminar con Shen. Él parecía un viejo inofensivo, y sin duda no lo habíamos visto hacer nada en la clasificación que nos dé la idea de que pudiera ser más fuerte de lo que parecía. Yamcha nos sonrió a Goku y mí mientras caminaba al ring y nos dio un desamparado encogimiento de hombros; me imagino que en realidad su mente estaba más en lo que haría contra Demon Junior que en la próxima lucha. Él dijo, "Terminaré con esto rápido." Pobre Yamcha.

Si mi lucha fue algo un impulso de autoestima, la de Yamcha fue el contrario, al menos al principio. Shen fue a él con una de las posturas más ridículas que he visto alguna vez, comparable sólo por esos payasos llamados fuerza Ginyu. El público pensó probablemente que el partido había sido puesto para fines de comedia. Risas rugieron a través del estadio, y solo se volvieron más fuertes cuando Shen intentó golpear a Yamcha, pero pareció viajar y accidentalmente lo pateó en el estómago, lo que lo hizo hacer un gesto de dolor. Goku y yo no nos reímos. Goku parecía sentir algo extraño en el viejo, y pensé que era extraño que un golpe como ese dañara tanto alguien tan formidables como Yamcha. Ese partido se puso más embarazoso, mientras Yamcha intentaba patear Shen esquivaba. Su cabeza terminó pegando a Yamcha por debajo del cinturón, si entienden lo que quiero decir. Sentí pena por mi amigo, pero tengo que admitir que fue gracioso. A pesar que estaba riéndome mientras Yamcha luchaba por acomodarse después de eso.

"¡Creo que Yamcha merece un aplauso por levantarse después de eso!" dijo el locutor, y hubo más risa mezclada con el leve aplauso. Hombre, Yamcha se puso balístico. Él tomaba muy en serio las artes marciales, y realmente debió haberlo enfurecido que se le rieran así. Parecía decidido a luchar en serio después de eso, y se alistó para una seria ofensiva. Ahí fue cuando Shen fue a él como un relámpago y lo golpeó tan rápido que apenas pudimos verlo, noqueándolo.

La risa se detuvo. Algo grave estaba sucediendo aquí.

Todas las miradas estaban en el misterioso Shen, especialmente la de Yamcha mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie. Yamcha atacó de nuevo a Shen, pero no sirvió de nada - fue bloqueado y contrarrestado a cada paso. Yamcha era impotente contra él. Era bastante extraño. Podía haber jurado que incluso escuché a Shen darle a Yamcha consejos sobre su técnica de lucha mientras luchaban. No podía creer lo fuerte que era el oponente de Yamcha. Supongo que yo, de todas las personas, debería haber sabido que no se puede juzgar a alguien por la fuerza de su apariencia - he estado en el lado receptor de ese error con suficiente frecuencia. Goku parecía estar luchando para averiguar quién era este tipo. Shen le dijo a Yamcha un montón de cosas, pero no las escuché. Lo que recuerdo es el último intento de Yamcha. De repente parecía tener confianza de nuevo, y dijo que tenía un movimiento preparado en caso de que se encontrara en peligro, pero no creía que tuviera que usarlo tan temprano. Levantó una mano, la palma, y agarró su muñeca con la otra mano. Lo vi concentrar su ki, y me sobresaltó ver a una pequeña bola de ki concentrado deslizarse de su mano y dentro de su palma ahuecada. Nunca había visto tan movimiento antes. No sé si Yamcha lo inventó, pero el Sokidan es un movimiento muy inteligente. No es tan poderoso, pero es increíblemente rápido y manobrable. Se lo arrojó a Shen, quien lo esquivó, y luego Yamcha hizo una serie de movimientos precisos de dedo que hizo que la bola cambiara de dirección y se dirigiera a él de nuevo. Fue impresionante. El Sokidan fue directamente a través del ring. Shen lo felicitó por su excelente técnica, pero Yamcha no había terminado. El Sokidan luego realmente surgió desde debajo del ring y golpeó a Shen en el mentón. Ese movimiento realmente nos sorprendió a todos. Yamcha no tuvo mucho tiempo para celebrar, sin embargo, porque Shen cambió su dirección y volvió a Yamcha, golpeándolo con una tajada que le golpeó fuera del ring. Tomó al locutor un momento para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y declarar al ganador. Yo estaba en un estado de shock sobre la fuerza de Shen. Lo sentí por Yamcha, él nunca estuvo en ese partido.

Inmediatamente después de eso, había llegado el momento de Tenshinhan contra Goku de nuevo. Yo estaba emocionado y quizás un poco asustado al ver ese partido. Ambos Goku y Tenshinhan parecían haber mejorado drásticamente desde el último torneo. Fue un partido lleno de acción; los dos se juntaron rápidamente y no defraudaron. Intercambiaron innumerables golpes en el espacio de segundos. Tenshinhan disparó una ráfaga de ki a Goku, pero él se la golpeó de regreso; Tenshinhan la desvió. Yo crucé mis brazos, sonreí, y me sentí muy, muy superado mientras los miraba moverse. En un momento comenzaron a moverse tan rápido que sólo unos pocos de nosotros podían seguirlos. Yo lo hice, y se veían incluso equilibrados. Cuando se detuvieron para tomarse un descanso, sin embargo, vi que no estaban tan equilibrados después de todo. Después de todo movimiento vertiginoso, Tenshinhan estaba comprensiblemente agotado, pero Goku no había roto a sudar. Parecía que Goku tenía la clara ventaja. Tenshinhan había algo bajo la manga, sin embargo: más velocidad. Tan rápido como habían estado yendo, después de eso se movió incluso más rápido. Apenas podía seguirlos, pero vi a Tenshinhan aterrizar varios poderosos golpes en Goku. Él se estaba moviendo mucho más rápido que Goku. Cuando se detuvieron, Tenshinhan declaró cn confianza que había estado moviéndose más lento para observar Goku, y que era mucho más rápido que él. Parecía que tenía razón. Estuve algo decepcionado de ver Goku superado; esperaba mucho de él. Tenía razón de hacerlo.

Goku le preguntó a Tenshinhan educadamente si podía quitarse algunas prendas de ropa. No fue gran sorpresa - estaba muy caluroso en el Tenka'ichi Budokai ese día. Sin embargo, cuando Goku se quitó su camiseta inferior, cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo y la tierra se agrietó. Se quitó sus botas y brazaletes también, con resultado similar. Yamcha y yo entramos al ring recoger cosas del Goku por él, y no podíamos creer a nuestros sentidos. Las botas, la camiseta, y los brazaletes y debían haber pesado 250 libras en total. Yo era fuerte, así que levantarlas no fue problema, ¿pero moverme en ellas? Olvídalo. Me tomó un momento para que los hechos se hundieran - Goku había estado luchando en esta ropa por todo el torneo. Y si se había estado moviendo así de rápidamente con 250 libras extra... Yamcha, Tenshinhan y yo miramos a Goku en horror y asombro. Él estaba saltando y diciendo que se sentía realmente ligero. "Así que eso es lo que hace el entrenamiento de Dios," pensé. Pensé que si tenía una sorpresa más en ese torneo estaría en peligro de morir a causa de shock. Por supuesto, las cosas apenas empezaban.

Había llegado el momento de sentir lástima por Tenshinhan después de eso. Goku era locamente rápido sin la ropa pesada, y lo demostró sacándole el cinturón a Tenshinhan incluso sin que él lo notara. Dios. Tenshinhan gritó que tenía un super poderoso ataque para intentar, y que Goku mejor se cuidara, pero era difícil tomarlo en serio mientras estaba tratando de subirse sus pantalones. Je je. Tengo que admitir, sin embargo, el ataque de Tenshinhan fue sorprendente. Se dividió en cuatro cuerpos. Sí, leyeron correctamente. Al principio, pensé que eran solo post imágenes, pero eran todas reales. No era como si hubiera hecho clones de sí mismo, tampoco: los cuatro actuaban bajo una conciencia, todos ellos eran Tenshinhan. Todavía no tengo idea de cómo Tenshinhan hacía cosas por el estilo. Tenshinhan - se siente tan extraño decir esto - Tenshinhan se situó en las cuatro esquinas del ring y enfrentó a Goku. Luego los cuerpos de Tenshinhan dispararon una ráfaga de ki a Goku. La única manera que tenía de escapar era arriba, así que la tomó. Luego Tenshinhan - todos ellos - alzaron la vista y dispararon a Goku con cuatro haces de sus terceros ojos... er, bueno, supongo que realmente no era su tercer... Ah, al carajo. Saben a qué me refiero. El ataque golpeó a Goku y parecía como si otro acabaría con él, pero Goku todavía parecía seguro. Destelló esa famosa sonrisa suya y dijo que había encontrado dos defectos.

"¡Ja! ¿Dos defectos? ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Seré victorioso!" Un poco de la vieja persona de Tenshinhan brillando a través de su amable reformación allí.

Goku le sonrió, o al menos a la cuarta parte de lo que estaba hablando. "¿Quieres probarme?"

Tenshinhan lo hizo. Toda la escena se repitió - Tenshinhan en las esquinas, los disparos de ki, Goku saltó, pero esta vez Goku hizo algo diferente. Él utilizó el Taiyoken, cegando a Tenshinhan junto con la mayoría de la multitud. De acuerdo con Goku, esa era la primera falla Tenshinhan - sus ojos eran demasiado buenos. Ya que Tenshinhan tenía buenos ojos, confiaba en ellos para localizar a su oponente. Eso parecía bastante una extraño lógica para mí- ¿sino para todos? - pero Goku parecía tener ojos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Él sabía lo que Tenshinhan estaba haciendo incluso sin siquiera mirarlo. Goku procedió a golpear a los cuatro Tenshinhan fuera del ring rápidamente. El segundo error era que Tenshinhan tuvo que dividir sus fuerzas entre sus cuerpos. No podía creer que Goku había descifrado tal complicada técnica tan rápidamente. Aún más alarmante, Goku no parecía cansado en lo absoluto después de esa lucha. Pensé de nuevo por un momento en mi ambición de darle a Goku una buena lucha, y me reí de ello. Sentí como si era menos que nada. Tenshinhan visitó con Yamcha y yo por un segundo, y dijo que estaba seguro de que eso ni siquiera había sido la verdadera fuerza de Goku. Comencé a preguntarme si estaba soñando.

La segunda semi-final fue Demon Junior contra Shen. Shen casi no salió a tiempo porque estaba hablando con Goku. Pensé que eso era raro - ¿de qué posiblemente él y Goku tenían que hablar? No tuve que esperar mucho para saber...

Decir que Shen contra Demon Junior no fue la típico lucha es una enorme subestimación. Piccolo parecía confiado al principio, y Shen había ocultado el acto ridículo que había puesto en la mayor parte del torneo. Justo al comienzo, Shen hizo algo - no estoy realmente seguro de qué - y generó una explosión casi como el Kikouhou. Todos en el estadio fueron empujados hacia atrás por la fuerza de la explosión. Miré a Yamcha. No era de extrañar que hubiera perdido. Piccolo fue arrojado alto en el cielo y se detuvo a sí mismo en el aire. Shen fue tras él, y él apenas esquivó un gigante disparo como un Kamehameha de Piccolo. Aterrizó en el océano con una gran salpicadura que creó olas que viajaron todo el camino hasta el continente. Yamcha me miró de nuevo. No era de extrañar que hubiera perdido. Estábamos bastante fuera de nuestra liga en ese torneo.

La lucha continuó intensamente durante un breve tiempo. Ambos parecían como si estuvieran luchando por algo mucho más importante que un partido del torneo. Cuando se detuvieron, se hablaron el uno al otro en una extraña lengua. Probablemente era Namekiana, pero nadie sabía que era eso entonces. Tuvieron una terriblemente acalorada discusión que no pudimos entender, y luego Shen bajó un pequeño frasco. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con él hasta que gritó "Mafuba". Había escuchado del ataque - era lo que el maestro Muten Roshi había utilizado para encarcelar a Piccolo, y que habitualmente utilizaba toda la energía del usuario y los mataba. Realmente no tuve tiempo para preguntarme por qué alguien usaría un movimiento como ese, en un torneo o cómo Shen lo conocía. Me sentí abrumado por el Mafuba.

Es difícil describir el Mafuba. Todo el tejido de la realidad parece distorsionarse en un remolino. Se supone alcanzar el objetivo y estirarlo en la espiral, encarcelándolo en un recipiente, pero Piccolo no fue capturado por él. Él revirtió el Mafuba y empezó a absorber a Shen. Era muy aterrador. Justo antes que Shen fuera aspirado, algo que se veía exactamente como el viejo Piccolo surgió de él y fue aspirado en su lugar. El Señor "Shen" cayó al suelo. Después de que el aire se despejó, el locutor se encogió de hombros y comenzó a contar hasta diez. Por suerte para quienquiera que haya sido Shen, no se levantó a tiempo y el partido lo ganó Demon Junior. Cuando Shen se levantó, parecía muy confundido y avergonzado de estar donde estaba y corrió fuera del ring. Mientras tanto, Piccolo fue haca Goku y tragó el pequeño frasco. Eso enfureció mucho a Goku, pero yo estaba igual de confundido.

Hubo una pausa antes de la final, y Goku nos lo explicó todo, incluyendo al Muten Roshi que había vuelto a reunirse con nosotros, empezando por el hecho de que ese Demon Junior era Piccolo. Yo gruñí. Había estado sospechando eso, pero realmente había estado esperando que no fuera cierto. Tuve mucho miedo entonces por mi propia vida y la del mundo entero. Según Goku, Piccolo había puesto un huevo justo antes de morir, y la criatura nacida de él era idéntico a él - un Piccolo Junior, que era mucho más fuerte que el original. Goku dejó caer otra bomba - "Shen" había sido Kami-sama luchando en el cuerpo de un humano, y ahora estaba atrapado en ese frasco que Piccolo se había tragado. Las malas noticias no parecían dejar de venir: Al parecer, Piccolo y Kami-sama habían sido la misma persona una vez, pero se habían separado, lo que significa que si Piccolo era asesinado, Kami-sama también moriría. Fui aplastado. Si Kami fallaba contra él - y yo estaba muy perturbado por el concepto de Kami fallando - ¿qué esperanza teníamos? No importa de que manera lo mirase, surgía la respuesta, "Ninguna en absoluto." Tuve una pesadilla despierto de Piccolo matando a todos y convirtiendo al mundo en una tierra infernal. Antes de que pudiera desesperarme por completo, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que algo no encajaba en mi visión. Era Goku. Pensé de nuevo en cuan poco poderoso se había vuelto Tenshinhan contra Goku, y cuan ridículamente fuerte pensábamos que era. Creo que todos estaban siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento, porque muy pronto estábamos enfrentando a Goku. Goku parecía perfectamente adecuado para asumir el papel de héroe otra vez. Yo todavía estaba temblando como una hoja por dentro. Todas las esperanzas del mundo estaban en Goku, no había nada más. Visto desde ese punto de vista, todo se veía diferente. Goku tenía 19 años entonces, pero supongo que los Saiyajin envejecen más lentamente, ya que sólo se veía de unos 15, y francamente no era nada impresionante de ver. Yo tenía fe en Goku, pero no puedo decir que tenía absoluta fe. Él no ayudaba. Le pregunté si estaba seguro de que podía derrotar a Piccolo, y él lealmente me informó de que no estaba seguro en absoluto. Eeeek. Piccolo al parecer había estado escuchando nuestra conversación, y se detuvo para regodearse de nosotros. Mi espíritu se hizo pedazos. Goku era todo lo que había entre esa situación y el infierno en la Tierra.

Era una tortura solo mirar a los combatientes entrar en el ring. La escena entera era una burla obscena - el locutor entusiasmó el partido, y el público aplaudía. Yo quería gritar. ¿Cómo podían ser tan ciegos? Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba en juego.

El partido comenzó, y Piccolo y Goku lucharon como si fuera por sangre. El partido fue un efecto borroso. Goku era fuerte, pero Piccolo era aterrador. Bloquearon los golpes del otro por un tiempo, pero Piccolo rompió a través de la defensa de Goku. Cada vez que Piccolo lo golpeaba, se sentía como si alguien hubiera clavado un cuchillo en mí. Se separaron y Piccolo se puso detrás de Goku, pero Goku estaba mirando con algo más que con sus ojos de nuevo, y lo pateó. Piccolo intentó cosa de la extensión del brazo que había utilizado en mi, pero Goku la utilizó contra él y lo arrojó al aire. Goku fue tras él, pero Piccolo lo sorprendió y lo golpeó con una gran explosión de ki. Después de eso, Goku estaba a su merced. Arrojó más de una docena de explosiones a Goku, y ellas lo perforaron en la tierra, haciendo un cráter. Goku no se levantó. Se sentía como si toda la esperanza estuviera perdida. "Qué tontos hemos sido," pensé. "Goku es un impresionante artista marcial, pero Piccolo es un monstruo. Ahora toda esperanza se ha ido, y era tan fácil para Piccolo." Sentí como la pesadilla regresaba mientras Piccolo aterrizaba y el locutor, un poco conmocionado pero aún inconsciente, comenzó el conteo. Pero luego Piccolo le dijo que se detuviera, y Goku se levantó.

Goku rió. "Así que sabías que no fui derrotado, ¿eh?"

Yo podría haber tenido un ataque al corazón. Goku había estado sacando su basura de dejar-que-el-sujeto-malo-lo-golpee de nuevo. Realmente deseo que no hiciera eso, juega con las mentes de la gente. Él sonrió y parecía realmente estar divirtiéndose. ¿Qué estaba, loco?

Cuando se juntaron de nuevo, mostraron aún más poder que antes. Parecían casi equilibrados. Ambos eran muy ingeniosos. Goku pateó a Piccolo antes de que pudiera usar su disparo de ojo, y cuando Goku intentó confundir a Piccolo moviéndose tan rápido que desapareció, Piccolo sabía exactamente donde estaba y lo golpeó duro. Goku voló hacia nosotros por el golpe, pero nunca lo vimos aterrizar. En ese preciso momento, estaba detrás de Piccolo de nuevo, y lo pateó. Ahí fue cuando las cosas se salieron de control. Piccolo se enfadó demasiado y flotó por encima del ring, preparándose para destruir la totalidad del estadio.

Goku no parecía estar divirtiéndose más. "¡Huyan!" gritó, y trató de saltar a algún lado donde el disparo no golpeara a la multitud. Piccolo lanzó una enorme explosión similar al Kamehameha, y Goku apenas logró desviar su dirección. Se estrelló en una montaña cercana e hizo una gran explosión que nos hubiera matado a todos. No sé por qué el público no comenzó a huir entonces. Tal vez se sentían aturdidos. Goku se dispuso a utilizar una versión incrementada del Kamehameha en represalia, pero el Muten Roshi le gritó que se detuviera porque si Piccolo era asesinado entonces Kami moriría también. Eso fue frustrante. Casi nos olvidamos de eso. Piccolo se rió por nuestra falta de acción y dijo que masacraría a todos en el estadio. Lo dijo en serio, y Goku tenía miedo de hacer cualquier cosa. Alguien tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. No queríamos que Kami-sama muriera... pero entonces me acordé de las esferas del dragón. Le grité a Goku que podíamos simplemente usar las esferas del dragón para resucitar a Kami después. No sabía si eso era cierto, pero tenía que decir algo antes de que Piccolo nos disparara a la siguiente dimensión. Esa garantía le devolvió a Goku su confianza, y contrarrestó otra enorme explosión de Piccolo con un Kamehameha aún mayor. Fue un verdadero maravilloso Kamehameha. Era mucho más grueso alrededor de Goku mismo. Rasgó a través del disparo de Piccolo como nada y golpeó a Piccolo. Aunque no lo mató. Lo que sí hizo fue destruir su ropa. Cuando aterrizó de nuevo, el público comenzó a reconocerlo lentamente... su antenas estaban visibles ahora. Lentamente, murmullos de "se parece a Piccolo" se propagaron a través de la multitud. Supongo que Piccolo los escuchó.

"Por supuesto que me veo como Piccolo," gritó, "¡Soy la réplica de Piccolo!"

La multitud se quedó callada por un momento, luego todos salieron en estampida hacia las salidas. El estadio quedó vacío en un minuto a excepción de los combatientes, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, el Muten Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Lunch, yo, y el locutor, que se mantuvo anunciando el partido. Qué dedicación.

El siguiente movimiento de Piccolo fue simplemente... bueno, gruñó mucho, y pensé que sólo estaba centrando su ki, pero se estaba volviendo gigantesco. Quiero decir, enorme. Su pie era del tamaño de Goku. Huelga decir que Goku pasó un mal rato contra él. Tenshinhan corrió para ayudarlo, pero Goku lo detuvo porque no quería ser descalificado. Así es, todavía estaba pensando en el partido. Si yo hubiera sido el que jugaba el rol de héroe ese día, probablemente incluso hubiera dicho, "Tenshinhan, ¡acércate aquí y ayúdame!", y menos aún rechazar su ayuda. Supongo que es por eso que Goku es el héroe. Goku logró recuperarse después de eso y lo hizo muy bien contra el gigante Piccolo. Goku dijo que el peso de Piccolo no le molestaba en absoluto, pero quizás si fuera aún más alto lo hubiera hecho. No me di cuenta de que Goku tenía algo bajo la manga. Como en momento justo, Piccolo se volvió aún más grande, y Goku saltó a su garganta. Asqueroso, lo sé, pero inteligente. Salió de nuevo con el frasco y lo arrojó a Tenshinhan, quien liberó a Kami-sama.

Era un poco inquietante tener Kami-sama de pie junto a mí, sobre todo porque se veía exactamente como el Piccolo original. Él se convirtió en un espectador al igual que el resto de nosotros. Piccolo, enfurecido por la treta de Goku, se redujo de nuevo a su tamaño normal y lo atacó de nuevo. Creo que vale la pena mencionar que Goku pre formó un Kamehameha con sus pies. Eso debió haber sido difícil de hacer. Piccolo atacó a Goku y encontró indefenso mientras Piccolo se movió para golpearlo, pero Kami-sama se puso en el camino y bloqueó el golpe. Le dijo a Goku que lo matarían juntos, pero Goku se negó a su ayuda también. Todavía quería ganar el partido, lo que es admirable pero estúpido. Goku podría haber hecho que nos mataran a todos con ese acto. Piccolo dijo que nuestra ayuda no serviría de nada de todos modos, pero sólo lo estaba diciendo porque tenía miedo que nos juntáramos contra él. Es cierto que estábamos lejos de Piccolo en poder, pero todos nosotros en combinación con Goku podíamos haberlo derrotado con facilidad. A veces el orgullo puede ser tu peor enemigo real. Goku le dijo a Kami-sama que se fuera, sin embargo, diciendo que ahora estaba seguro de que podía ganar. Él aceptó a regañadientes, y decidimos no intervenir. Goku ya había salvado al mundo una vez, así que tenía derecho a ser terco, supusimos.

Goku lo hizo bien después de eso, y empezamos a sentir confianza en que ganaría. Goku devolvió la propia explosión de Piccolo haciéndolo golpear, volándole el brazo. Eso parecía una victoria para Goku, pero Piccolo sólo lo hizo crecer de nuevo. Eso lo enfureció. Fue entonces cuando Piccolo utilizó su último ataque. Comenzó a cargarlo, y sólo las ondas de energía que emanaba mientras lo preparaba prácticamente nos golpearon. Goku se puso nervioso y nos dijo de huir, y que intentaría resistirlo. Tratamos de hacerlo huir también, pero todavía estaba siendo cabeza dura sobre la final del torneo. Piccolo terminó de cargar su ataque mientras estábamos discutiendo. Algún rápido pensamiento de Tenshinhan probablemente salvó todas nuestras vidas. Él disparó un Kikouhou al suelo, haciendo un bunker en el que podíamos ocultarnos. Kami-sama no quería venir, pero Kushami lo empujó. Sólo Kushami tendía la audacia para empujar a Kami. Creo que incluso lo llamó un idiota. Oi.

El ataque de Piccolo era una enorme explosión. Levantó una nube hongo que cubrió toda la isla, y hasta destrozó los edificios cercanos y los envió volando, por no hablar de la erradicación del ring. Podíamos realmente sentir la explosión de donde estábamos, y tan pronto como se acabó, tuve que salir de allí. Estaba muy preocupado por Goku. Saqué mi cabeza a la superficie y miré - Goku había resistido el ataque. Fiuuu. Ese ataque fue lo mejor que Piccolo tenía. Era enorme, y para ser honesto, pensé que nunca viviría para ver cualquier cosa que lo superara. No podía haber sabido que nuestros enemigos en el futuro serían tan potente que podían haber resistido a esa explosión respirando. No soñé que nos encontraríamos con enemigos que destruían planetas. Ya saben, es casi gracioso pensar que ese ataque hoy, y cuan aterrador fue. Pude caminar afuera ahora y producir algo que lo haría ver como un petardo. En realidad, no es tan gracioso. Para decirles la verdad, deja una sensación de enfermedad en mi estómago. De vez en cuando tengo esta sensación de que nadie merece ser tan poderoso, no yo y ciertamente no nuestro enemigos. Simplemente no está bien, de alguna manera.

De todos modos, después de eso Goku tenía la máxima confianza de que ganaría. Piccolo estaba aterrorizado. Goku lo golpeó duro y lo condujo a la tierra con un enorme Kamehameha. Finalmente nos permitimos sentir alivio. No había forma que Piccolo se levantara de eso. Hubiéramos estado convencidos de que estaba muerto si Kami-sama no hubiera estado todavía con nosotros. Por el bien de Goku, el locutor comenzó a contar hasta diez. Estábamos todos muy contentos. Goku incluso nos levantó sus pulgares. Posteriormente, en el "9", Piccolo saltó y disparó un agujero directamente a través del hombro derecho de Goku. Goku gritó mientras la sangre brotaba alrededor de él y comenzó a toser sangre. Era una terrible visión. Piccolo fue hacia Goku y aplastó su brazo. Tenshinhan, Yamcha y yo corrimos para ayudarlo, pero Piccolo nos disparó y se mantuvo atacando al desamparado Goku. Goku en realidad trató de luchar un poco, pero estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Piccolo sistemáticamente rompió todos los miembros de Goku. Fue la más cruel vista que había visto nunca. Piccolo era simplemente un monstruo. Voló para entregar el golpe final. Iba a matar a Goku.

En pánico, Kami-sama le dijo a Tenshinhan que lo matara, para que muriera Piccolo también. Pobre Tenshinhan, imagínese tener a Kami pidiéndoles que lo maten. Pero Tenshinhan fue un asesino una vez, y lo hubiera hecho, pero Goku débilmente gritó.

"No, no hagas eso... todavía puedo ganar..."

Pobre Goku, definitivamente había perdido. No podía siquiera moverse, mucho menos ganar. Piccolo disparó una última ráfaga de ki a Goku, y no dejó nada más que un cráter donde él había estado. De hecho pensamos que Goku estaba muerto. Fue terrible. Piccolo se volteó a nosotros, y dijo que nos mataría a nosotros también. Comenzamos a prepararnos para luchar contra él cuando vimos algo. Arriba, en el cielo... Por supuesto que era Goku. Estaba volando. Hizo lo único que podía hacer todavía, que fue caer sentado sobre Piccolo. Supongo que Piccolo estaba bastante débil en este punto, ya que lo dejó inconsciente. Goku aterrizó sobre su frente, incapaz de moverse. No van a creer lo que dijo después.

"Juez... Piccolo está fuera del ring, ¿no es cierto?"

El 23º Tenka'ichi Budokai no era más que un recuerdo en este momento, pero seguía siendo importante para Goku. El locutor convocó su emoción y declaró a Goku el campeón. Creo que esa es la manera más dura en la que alguien se ganó alguna vez 500,000 apestosos zenii. 


	11. Separación

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~Capítulo 11: Separación~

Bueno, todos estábamos muy felices durante unos segundos después de que Goku fue declarado campeón, pero luego recordamos que Goku estaba tan malherido que probablemente hubiera estado muerto en un par de minutos. No podía moverse, y estaba sangrando una ridícula cantidad. Por suerte, fue ahí cuando Yajirobe decidió aparecer. Realmente no sé cómo llegó allí. No entró en el torneo por lo que puedo recordar. Si lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro de que o hubiera pasado los calificadores o hubiera sido derrotado por uno de los combatientes (yo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Goku, Piccolo) que estábamos viendo. Tal vez Shen lo sacó. No lo sé. En cualquier caso, fue muy afortunado que apareciera hasta entonces. Tenía una senzu - Yamcha y yo ya habíamos utilizado todas las nuestras, por haber sido convencidos de que eran simplemente un tipo especial de comida. Le dio una a Goku y fue sanado instantáneamente. No sólo curado, sino completamente animado. Eso fue un shock. Esas senzu son milagroso. No estoy seguro exactamente de cómo funcionan, pero estoy agradecido por ellas.

Goku saltó en el aire y celebró su victoria, pero no estábamos fuera de problemas aún. Piccolo todavía estaba vivo. Kami-sama estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero fue detenido por Goku, quien le recordó que si Piccolo moría, entonces él moriría también. Hubo un momento realmente intenso en el que no sabía cómo sucederían las cosas. Kami-sama intentó discutir eso después de que él y Piccolo murieran, que podríamos utilizar las esferas del dragón para resucitar sólo a Kami. Goku salió con otra sorprendente revelación - Kami-sama era el creador de las esferas del dragón, y si - y por lo tanto, si Piccolo - moría, dejarían de funcionar. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que ser tan malditamente complicadas?

Todos miramos a Kami-sama. Parecía casi como su decisión lo que sucedería después. Todo se volvió muy tranquilo y solemne, y él alzó su anciana, cansada cabeza hacia el cielo.

"Debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo," dijo. "Yo creé a Piccolo, el gran mal. Merezco morir."

Wow. ¿Qué dices cuando Kami-sama dice eso? Todavía estaba teniendo dificultades para aceptar que él podía morir en primer lugar. Casi de inmediato, sin embargo, el Muten Roshi aprovechó la oportunidad de dar a uno de sus discursos sorprendentemente inspiradores. Me imagino que ha tenido tal vez uno de esos en él por década, y son increíbles. Creo que el hombre podría mover montañas con discursos. Básicamente, le dijo a Kami-sama que todo lo que había hecho realmente había valido la pena. Kami parecía convencido. Él le hizo a Goku un nuevo uniforme de la Escuela Kame, diciendo que Goku era afortunado en tener tal sabio maestro como el Muten Roshi. Goku estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que era solo demasiado malo que fuera tan pervertido. Jeh Jeh. Esos fueron exactamente mis sentimientos.

Después de eso, Goku hizo algo realmente aterrador. Le pidió a Yajirobe otra senzu, y se la dio a Piccolo. Sí, le dio un frijol con el cual el mero acto de comerlo le restaura la salud completa a Piccolo, y el monstruo que apenas había derrotado y nos había sostenido a todos en un puño de terror. Piccolo, por supuesto, fue sanado instantáneamente. Goku dijo que no quería que Kami-sama muriera, lo que es noble, pero también dijo - y conociendo a Goku, les apostaría cualquier cosa este este fue su motivo real - que "no quería perder a su némesis". Argh. Bueno, para este punto estaba enojado. Había lidiado con Goku siendo obstinado sobre el partido, pero salvador del mundo o no, no tenía derecho a poner en peligro a todos de esa manera. Creo que grité algo por ese efecto. Goku me ignoró. Piccolo vociferó algunas amenazas azarosas y voló. Goku lo miró, y nos sorprendió la confianza en su rostro. Estaba seguro de que siempre sería lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar a Piccolo. Simplemente miramos boquiabiertos, Kami-sama incluido. Justo entonces, Goku parecía muy, muy imponente. Nunca perdió esa cualidad después de eso.

De repente, Chi-chi corrió hacia Goku, lo recogió, y lo hizo girar, mucho para alarma de Goku. Ella estaba muy feliz de que él estuviera bien. Goku, por otra parte, estaba realmente incómodo con ser tocado y se retorció mucho. Creo que Chaozu apareció entonces. Tenshinhan estaba en gozo cuando vio que Chaozu estaba bien. Esos dos comparten algún tipo de amistad que no estoy seguro de comprender algún día su profundidad. Por supuesto, la llegada de Chaozu no pasó muy percibida por todos pero Tenshinhan en la cara de lo que dijo Kami-sama después: Le ofreció a Goku tomar su lugar como Kami.

Wow. Simplemente wow. Goku tenía 19 años, y aquí ya se le había ofrecido la posición de Kami de la Tierra. Goku actuó como si se tratara de algún tipo de broma de mal gusto. Ni siquiera lo consideró. Tengo que admitir que Goku tuvo razón en no aceptar el trabajo - hubiera sido terrible en ello. Quiero decir, ¿Goku sentado alrededor del mirador de Kami, mirando a la Tierra durante todo el día? Apuesto a que lo lograría tal vez 10 minutos antes de volverse loco, 20 si hubiera comida. Por lo tanto, Goku sacó la lengua a Kami-sama y despegó en su Kinto'un con Chi-chi aferrándose a su lado. "¡Nos vemos más tarde, todos!" Gritó. Sí, seguro.

Después que Goku se fue, la misma sensación de bajar de un pedestal nos sobrellenó. Fue peor que nunca esa vez. La situación tuvo un gran sentido de finalidad, como si el Tenka'ichi Budokai 23º fuera el final de la aventura, y el resto de nuestras vidas no sería más que anti clímax. Se sintió como el final. En realidad, era sólo el fin del comienzo.

Fuimos pronto rodeados por la aplicación de la ley y la prensa. Tenshinhan, Chaozu, y Kami-sama todos volaron cuando los vieron venir, y yo quería haber podido hacer lo mismo. Los recién llegados miraron boquiabiertos a los restos de la arena.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" se nos preguntó. Ninguno de nosotros realmente sabía cómo responder a eso. El anunciador levantó el puño en el aire y dijo: "La mayor final de torneo de todos los tiempos." Sí, eso era una buena forma de expresarlo. Después de que logramos escapar, milagrosamente, de ese lío, todos tuvimos una gran comida y luego fuimos a casa. Estábamos todos muy cansados. A veces, la emoción por sí sola es suficiente para agotarte hasta el punto de que estás listo para morir. El Muten Roshi, Lunch, y yo volvimos a Kame House en la noche, y yo me derrumbé. Me desperté cerca del mediodía del día siguiente, todavía vestido con mi uniforme de la escuela Kame, por una fuerte conmoción afuera. Goku había llegado a la isla en su nube, vestido con un bonito traje blanco.

"¡Ah, Krillin!" dijo. "¿Quieres venir a mi boda también?"

Eso me despertó. "¿Boda? ¿Cuándo?"

Goku se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y sonrió. "Uhm.... ¿hoy?"

Por lo tanto, ese fue un día bastante frenético para nosotros. Tuve que conseguir ropa decente para mí. Realmente no tenía nada lindo para usar, yo que sólo había sido de altura alrededor de un mes. Fue sólo un par de horas más tarde cuando llegamos al santuario donde se celebró la ceremonia. Goku había invitado cerca de la mitad del planeta. La ceremonia en sí fue bastante pequeña y tranquila, sin embargo. Chi-chi sólo le dejó a Goku llevar a tres de sus amigos allí, así que me eligió, a Yamcha, y al Muten Roshi. Los parientes de Chi-chi estaban ahí, incluyendo a su padre Ox Satán, que resultó ser bastante amable, si enorme, hombre a pesar de las historias sobre él. Kami-sama estaba allí también, lo que lo hizo bastante especial. Quiero decir, se pide la bendición de Kami en la mayoría de las bodas, ¿pero cuántos realmente han estado para entregarla personalmente? Con todo, fue una ceremonia muy dulce si un poco rara. Goku parecía como si estuviera comenzando a estar un poco más cómodo con la idea de matrimonio, aunque estuvo un poco inquieto en la parte de la ceremonia donde se besaron. Chi-chi, en tanto, parecía como si muriera de la felicidad. Se veía encantadora, o como yo probablemente hubiera enunciado en ese momento, "muy ardiente". Todavía estaba un poco celoso de Goku.

En contraste con la ceremonia, la recepción fue animada. Goku había llevado casi a todo el mundo en el que pudo pensar. Creo que en total, los invitados incluido yo, Lunch, Muten Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma, Pu'ar, Oolong, Umigame, Tenshinhan y Chaozu, Kami-sama, Karin-sama, Yajirobe, Bora y Upa, Androide Número 8 ("Llámame Octavio") y su familia adoptiva, una extraña niña llamada Arale, y probablemente muchas otras personas, incluso el locutor del Tenka'ichi Budokai, cuyo verdadero nombre es Akira. Goku probablemente lo vio cuando volvió a recoger el premio de dinero y decidió que él debería venir también. Me sorprende que Goku no invitara a Piccolo. En serio, no me hubiera extrañado. Alguien, probablemente Bulma, habían logrado alinear algunos refrescos, y mucha gente expresó altas opiniones de Goku y le deseó suerte a la nueva pareja. Pensé para mí mismo que yo, probablemente nunca me casaría. En realidad, me casé unos 14 años más tarde. Por supuesto, aprendí en el tiempo que el matrimonio no es algo que tienes que hacer, ni es algo que garantiza la felicidad. Es una seria y permanente unión entre dos personas, y tienes que estar seguro de que hayas encontrado a la persona adecuada antes de ir por él. Sé que yo lo estaba. Tan repentino como fue el matrimonio de Goku y Chi-chi, y tan poco que se conocían, tuvieron suerte que no salieran mal las cosas. Bueno, anuncio de servicio público terminado. Perdón.

Después de la boda de Goku, todos nos separamos de verdad. Nada de "mantengánmonos en contacto", ningún "hay que reunirse en tal o cual momento", sólo "bueno, nos vemos". Volví a la Kame House donde vivía con el Muten Roshi y Umigame. Lunch despegó en busca de Tenshinhan, y nunca la he visto desde entonces. Ella dejó atrás nada más que algunos recuerdos locos y un enorme arsenal de armas de fuego y otras armas que TODAVÍA encontramos situadas alrededor de Kame House hasta el día de hoy. A veces me pregunto cómo le resultaron las cosas. Conociéndola, diría que probablemente encontró a Tenshinhan. Si algo ocurrió a partir de ahí habrá que adivinar.

Veamos, ahora. El 23º Tenka'ichi Budokai tuvo lugar en mayo de 756, y Radditz no llegó hasta octubre de 761, algo más de 5 años pasaron entonces donde nada demasiado penoso sucedió. En realidad, alguien llamado Garlic Jr. sí intentó quedarse con el trono de Kami-sama, pero fue detenido por Piccolo, Goku, y el pequeño hijo de Goku, Gohan, pero no me di cuenta en ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía que Gohan existía, así es cuan fuera de contacto estábamos. Por alguna razón, me quedé fuera de contacto con todos. No sé por qué dejé que eso ocurra. Hubiera sido bastante fácil para mí ir a visitar a mis amigos, o viceversa. Tantas oportunidades desperdiciadas. Lamento ahora que se fueron para siempre.

Yo tenía veinte años cuando llegué de nuevo a Kame House, y eché un serio vistazo a hacia donde estaba yendo mi vida. No sabía que estaba disfrutando tiempo hasta la próxima vez que algo terrible sucediera. Para mí, esos eran los primeros días del resto de mi vida. Tomé la decisión de vivir permanentemente en Kame House. El Muten Roshi estaba bien con eso, se había acostumbrado a tenerme alrededor. Supongo que vagamente intenté obtener mi propia casa algún día, pero nunca hice mucho esfuerzo. De hecho, todavía vivo allí. No veo eso como un fracaso ni nada. Después de todo este tiempo, considero al Muten Roshi mi familia casi tanto como mi esposa y mi hija. Es algo así como el padre que nunca tuve, para usar una expresión común. En cualquier caso, volviendo al tema, tenía la intención de conseguir un trabajo, realmente la tenía, pero nunca cargué nada durante mucho tiempo. Ya que el Muten Roshi tenía un montón de dinero ahorrado para mantenernos y para mantenerlo frescamente suministrado con revistas sucias, no parecía un problema demasiado urgente. El repunte de esto es que tenía un MONTÓN de tiempo libre, y no estaba realmente dispuesto a pasarlo de la misma manera que lo hacía mi maestro. Hice un montón de cosas para mantenerme ocupado. Me convertí en una especie de fenómeno aseado. Hacía la limpieza y la cocina en la casa. Tomé las cartas. Obtuve mi licencia de conductor. Después de haber superado la edad legal para beber, me convertí en uno de los habituales en una lugar tipo taberna de la ciudad. Disfruté salir por ahí, sobre todo mientras la gente se familiarizaba conmigo y en realidad me saludaban mientras yo entraba. Se siente agradable pertenecer, ¿no? También empecé a beber un poco, aunque no mucho. Nunca realmente me puse borracho. Bueno, casi nunca.

Fue allí donde conocí a Maron. Recuerdo pensar cuan extraño era ver una muchacha tan joven y hermosa estaba allí - Quiero decir, no era como un lugar sucio o de mala calaña, pero no había mucho ese tipo. Ella era un poco más joven que yo, y era muy atractiva, aunque un poco alegre. Cuando la vi, intenté desesperadamente no ser visto. Estaba tan intensamente centrado que no noté cuando ella se sentó junto a mí, o que ella hubiera estado mirándome durante unos minutos.

"Hola," dijo, "¿Siempre miras hacia abajo en tu bebida?"

Mi corazón pegó un vuelco. ¡Me había hablado! "Jeh. La verdad es que no," dije, tratando de sonar como si no estuviera nervioso. Muy pronto nos presentamos. Ella acaba de pasar por la ciudad, si bien por qué o qué nunca fue exactamente claro para mí. Sugirió que fuéramos a divertirnos un poco, así que lo hicimos. Ella quedó impresionada por mi experiencia y mi capacidad de volar (que lo explicaré en un momento). Tuvimos algunas divertidas noches juntos, nada serio. Comimos algunas comidas, vimos una película, bailamos un poco. Parecía como por arte de magia, ya que muchas relaciones que son demasiado cortas realmente se puede llegar a conocer a la otra persona. Realmente, mi atracción por ella se basó un 10% en el hecho de que era bonita, y el 90% en el hecho de que ella en realidad me notó. Seriamente, yo tenía cuatro y medio pies de altura, calvo, y sin nariz. Añadiendo eso a mi baja autoestima y retraída timidez, y pueden ver por qué las niñas notándome era una muy rara aparición. Ella se fue después de unos días, y no creí que la volvería a ver nunca. Me equivoqué.

Por último, pasé una buena cantidad de tiempo entrenando. No era tanto entrenamiento de fuerza, o algo extenuante, como siempre había hecho antes, pero más basado en la técnica. Lo primero que hice fue enseñarme a volar. Ya podía flotar un poco, por lo que no fue un gran salto, figuradamente hablando. Eso me hizo llegar de y a la ciudad y mucho más fácil. También pasé mucho tiempo experimentando con el disparo de ki. Es un fascinante y muy útil fenómeno. Normalmente no me gusta admitir esto, pero casi cualquiera puede crear un disparo de ki por lo menos lo suficientemente poderoso como para romper una lata de refresco de un pie o algo de distancia con algo de práctica. Se necesita mucho más poder para hacer algo que podrían utilizar en combate o incluso ver, sin embargo. No hay realmente mucho para generar una explosión de ki. No se tiene que estar en el lugar y decir o gritar "Kame... Hame..." o algo así. Todo lo que se tiene que hacer es concentrar el ki y liberarlo. Encuentro que estas técnicas en general se dividen en dos categorías: explosiones y bolas. Hay algunas que realmente no entran en ninguna de estas, pero eso cubre la mayoría de ellas. Se puede poner mucha o poca energía en cualquier tipo de bola o ataque. Se toman directamente desde la fuerza vital, por lo que hay una sensación de ser drenado - casi como si se hubiera expulsado sólo un trozo de sí mismo. En el caso de las explosiones, se forman por lo general por las manos o los dedos, aunque realmente no se está generando la explosión desde allí la mayor parte del tiempo. La posición de la mano es realmente más que nada para la proyección - Yo podría hacer un Kamehameha con guantes puestos. Esto es bueno, porque si realmente saliera de las manos, probable dolería mucho. Las explosiones de bajo poder tienden a adoptar una forma cónica y dispararse si se lanzan demasiado lejos. Con una mayor concentración de energía, sin embargo, se puede hacer el disparo constante y un poco más controlable, aunque con el sacrificio de la velocidad. El Kamehameha y el Dodonpa son ejemplos de ello, sólo el área de la explosión cambia. Esferas o bolas de ki, por otra parte, son algo completamente diferente. Tienden a necesitar más concentración y son más difíciles de producir porque en el caso de una explosión, solo se está expulsando energía, pero con una bola, se está intentando crear un objeto con la energía. Además, las bolas de ki realmente se generan a partir de las manos. Se pueden sentir saliendo. En realidad se siente algo de frío, pero si se dejan en ese estado por mucho tiempo, uno mismo se puede quemar. Las bolas de ki realmente no son tan poderosas como las explosiones, pero son más versátiles. Se las puede hacer sumamente controlable, como el Sokidan de Yamcha, o se puede cambiar su forma. Así es como creé una de las más mortíferas cosas que he visto alguna vez: El Kienzan.

Como he venido diciendo, tenía mucho tiempo para ocuparme de estas cosas. Descubrí que mediante la creación de una simple bola de ki y aplastarla en sí misma, podría hacer aplanarla un poco. Cuando había esto, a veces tendía a girar. Al hacerla girar más rápido, encontré que podía aplanarla en un disco filoso con su energía concentrada en los bordes debido a la fuerza centrífuga. Eso es kienzan. He hecho unos 90 o algo de ellos, y nunca he visto uno detenerse antes de disiparse. Cortarán a través de absolutamente cualquier cosa. Bastante desagradable. Nunca, nunca utilizo el kienzan a menos que exista un peligro real en la actualidad. También desarrollé un par de movimientos decorativos. Encontré que podía cambiar el color de mis explosiones de ki a casi cualquier cosa en el espectro. Por lo que sé, soy el único que se dio cuenta de esto. Hice uno que llamo "sparkler", que básicamente es como un fuego artificial de ki, y otro un poco más implicado en los que hago dos precisas explosiones de color blanco de mi dedo índice para que se junten entre sí en el aire. De esa manera, realmente puedo escribir cartas brillantes en el aire que permanecen ahí durante varios segundos. Es un éxito en las fiestas.

En conjunto, disfruté mucho esos años, pero parecía como si algo le faltaba a mi vida. Sentí que tenía que encontrar una dirección definida e ir con ella, y estaba teniendo problemas para hacer eso. Bueno, mi decisión fue tomada por mí. Bulma me llamó un día en octubre y dijo que vendría a visitarnos a Kame House. No había visto Bulma en casi dos años, así que pensé que el día de su visita sería un día muy emocionante. No tenía ni idea. 


	12. De las estrellas

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~Capítulo 12: De las estrellas~

Era la mitad de la tarde en el momento que Bulma llegó a Kame House. El Muten Roshi, Umigame, y yo estábamos todos muy emocionados al verla. Después de todo, la visita de Bulma era la cosa más emocionante que nos había sucedido en semanas. Ella nos dio un saludo amistoso y un paquete de pasteles para el té. Muten Roshi no perdió tiempo alguno en hacer un comentario lascivo y ser apaleado por Bulma, aunque no creo que lo que dijo fuera muy sucio o nada. Además, sólo no hubiera sido lo mismo si no le hubiera dicho algo. Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Bulma parecía que estaba bien. Después de que nos acomodamos, cometí el error de preguntar sobre Yamcha.

Eso la hizo disparar. Bulma prosiguió con un despotrico anti-Yamcha que incluyó gritos, exagerados movimientos de brazos, y la frase "¡Estoy mejor sin él y también lo están ustedes!" Creo que era algo sobre lo que Yamcha había hecho, pero dudé de alguna manera que tuviera totalmente la culpa. Ya saben, durante el tiempo que esos dos eran supuestamente una pareja, no puedo recordar ningún punto en el que parecieran felices juntos. Es una lástima, de verdad. Probablemente podrían haber sido amigos si no hubieran tratado de forzar una relación. No es asunto mío, supongo.

Bulma siguió sobre Yamcha por alrededor de dos minutos, y probablemente hubiera continuado aún más si no hubiéramos escuchado un sonido extraño y visto algo afuera. A través de la pantalla de la puerta, vi una nube flotar sobre el suelo y saltar a alguien de la misma. Mi corazón saltó - ¡era Goku! No pude contenerme; me arrojé a la puerta y le grité. Él sonrió y saludó. Qué gran era día este, pensé. Nos pondríamos al día y recordaríamos, y luego tal vez los cuatro de nosotros podríamos salir y hacer algo. Casi de inmediato, sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta de algo extraño - Goku había traído a alguien. Era un adorable niño llevando un trajecito. Era tímido y se aferraba a la pierna de Goku, pero también era un niño educado. Nos sonrió - que linda sonrisa, también - y dijo hola.

"Oye, Goku," dijo Bulma, "¿Quién es el niño?"

Goku nos sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Es mío!"

Todos saltamos involuntariamente. Son Goku - ¿un PADRE? Era un concepto bastante alucinante. Creo que no deberíamos haber estado tan sorprendidos. Había estado casado por cinco años, después de todo. De alguna manera, sin embargo, no parece encajar. Tener hijos era una cosa de adultos, y en mi mente, "Goku" y "Adulto" estaban firmemente establecidos en polos opuestos. El chico se llamaba Son Gohan, por el abuelo de la infancia de Goku. Tenía cuatro años ( "¡Tantos!", dijo, alzando cuatro dedos) y sí se vía un poco como Goku. En concreto, tenía una cola, una cola como de mono como la que Goku tenía cuando niño. Eso nos llevó al borde un poco. Cuando Goku había tenido esa cola, siempre se había transformado en un mono gigante cuando veía la luna llena. Tratamos de no persistir en ese tema, sin embargo, porque Goku todavía no sabía que él había sido el monstruo simio todas las veces. Así, en su lugar, le pregunté a Goku si Gohan era tan fuerte como él. Obviamente afecté un nervio, ya que Goku cruzó sus brazos e hizo puchero. Dijo que Chi-chi no le permitiría entrenar al niño. Lo acompañé en el sentimiento con eso - que pérdida de un potencialmente gran artista marcial. Ambos convinimos en que Chi-chi estaba cometiendo un gran error. Ahora, sin embargo, entiendo perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones, y fueron las mejores. Dios sabe que desearía que hubiéramos podido impedir que el pobre, dulce Gohan se uniera al infierno que vendría en los años siguientes. Supongo que nunca puedes comprender el corazón de un padre protector hasta que te hayas convertido en un padre tu mismo.

Seguimos poniéndonos al día con Goku quizá por otro minuto y medio, y luego el mundo se dio vuelta. De repente, Goku se puso muy nervioso. Su cabello se levantó al final. Bueno, se mantuvo al final incluso más que en circunstancias normales. "Algo está viniendo," dijo, con todo estremecimiento. "Algo... ¡poderoso...!" En el momento siguiente, un hombre bajó del cielo. Era alto, con grandes músculos y ridículamente largo cabello y una expresión engreída congelada en su rostro. Enfrentó a Goku - estábamos todos de pie alrededor de Goku, pero él miraba justo a través de nosotros. Era Goku a quien enfrentaba. Una desagradable sonrisa apareció en sus facciones.

"Ah, aquí estás... Kakarotto," dijo, hablando directamente a Goku. "Te ves como tu padre."

Bueno, eso era confuso. Miré a Goku - ¿quizás conocía a este tipo? - pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando tampoco. El extraño hombre comenzó una demente charla sobre el exterminio de especies en nuestro planeta, y mi primera reacción fue molestarme. Francamente, no me impresionó. Sí, se veía grande y duro, pero también mucha gente. Tengamos en cuenta que yo estaba acostumbrado a estar dentro de los cinco luchadores más fuertes del planeta, así que realmente no consideré que no pudiera ser capaz de manejarlo. El hecho de que llegara volando me sobresaltó un poco, pero hey, ¿y qué? Yo también podía volar. Lo que realmente debería haberme puesto de punta, por supuesto, era lo nervioso que estaba poniendo a Goku. Goku siempre había tenido una habilidad para esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a seguir sobre el exterminio de especies, lo tomé como un simple lunático y fui hacia él para decirle tantas palabras para callarlo. Me aplastó como a una mosca, y fui directamente a través de la pared de Kame House. Ni siquiera usó sus brazos o piernas para golpearme, utilizó su cola. Era como la de Goku y la de Gohan. Hubo un acalorado debate - algo acerca de las colas y Goku perdiendo su memoria de niño - pero no entendí mucho porque estaba ocupado tratando de recoger mi fuerza para levantarme. Pensé que no había manera que alguien pudiera ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para lastimarme tanto con un golpe como ese. Ni siquiera Piccolo podría haber hecho eso. Me levanté justo a tiempo para oír la revelación que cambiaría todo para siempre.

"Tú y yo, Kakarotto," gruñó el extraño, "¡Somos lo mismo! ¡Eres un Saiyajin, miembro de la raza de guerreros más poderosa en el universo, y yo, Radditz, soy tu hermano mayor!"

¿Cómo puedo describir posiblemente cómo se sintió escuchar eso? Goku tenía un hermano, y era un alienígena. ¡Goku mismo era un alienígena llamado Kakarotto! ¿Confusión? ¿Shock? ¿Terror? Probablemente alguna mezcla de los tres. Imaginen cómo Goku lo tomó. En su propia mente, él siempre había sido humano. Tener a alguien que venga y lo agite bruscamente fuera de esa creencia debe lastimar. Por supuesto, no quería creerlo. Yo tampoco. Goku llamó a Radditz mentiroso. Exigió que se retractara. La sonrisa de Radditz sólo se volvió aún más cruel, y prosiguió a explicar sobre los Saiyajin. Como Radditz dijo, eran una raza que localizaban planetas habitables y los vendían a las razas en busca de espacio. En primer lugar, dijo, adecuarían al planeta para sus nuevos residentes - matando a todos los nativos en él y reduciéndolo a una cáscara sin vida. Como niños pequeños, los Saiyajin eran enviados para exterminar a las poblaciones de los planetas absolutamente más débiles - esos planetas cuyos habitantes no pondrían absolutamente ninguna lucha. La Tierra era uno de esos planeta, y Goku había sido enviado aquí como un niño. Según Radditz, seguramente habría acabado con toda la población de la Tierra en unos años, salvo por que se golpeó la cabeza, haciéndole perder su memoria y se convirtiéndolo en el dulce Goku sin pretensiones que conocía. Radditz nos lo dijo con mucha naturalidad y calma como si estuviera explicando cualquier procedimiento común de negocios. ¿Pueden oír el sonido de desmoronarse? Ese es el sonido de la confianza de los humanos de supremacía siendo destruida para siempre. En serio, esto fue hace unos 25 años, tanta gente joven hoy está acostumbrada al hecho de que los alienígenas existen, pero hasta que Radditz llegó a la Tierra, nosotros los humanos habíamos estado bastante seguros de nosotros mismos. Creíamos que éramos la única vida aparte de tal vez algunos distantes organismos primitivos. Entonces, de repente, resultó que no sólo había otras razas, sino que, en comparación con ellos, nosotros los humanos no éramos nada. Para los Saiyajin, incluso el más fuerte de los humanos (yo, por ejemplo) valíamos en aproximado en la medida de lo una babosa o una hormiga. Radditz también mencionó que los Saiyajin mostrar su verdadero poder cuando se exponían a una luna llena, lo que explica toda la cosa del mono gigante. Siguió informándonos que el hogar natal de los Saiyajin había sido destruido, y que sólo cuatro de toda la raza habían sobrevivido, incluido Goku. Había venido a llevarse a Goku con él para ayudar a limpiar los planetas. Yo estaba petrificado. Este tipo estaba tan seguro de que realmente nos estaba explicando las cosas, como si no fuéramos amenaza. ¿Qué podíamos posiblemente hacer?

Por supuesto, Goku simplemente no iba a tomar eso. Se enfrentó a Radditz lo mejor que pudo, y dijo con orgullo, "¡No me importa si tú eres mi hermano! ¡No me importa si soy un alienígena! ¡Yo no soy como tú! Soy Son Goku ahora - ¡vete de mi planeta!" Alienígena o no, todavía era Goku. Ver a Goku adoptar una postura como esa nos dio a Muten Roshi, Bulma, y yo el valor de juntarnos detrás de él. Se sentía como si estuviéramos representando todo nuestro planeta. Radditz sólo se rió y reiteró su oferta a Goku. Goku se negó, por supuesto. Fue entonces cuando Radditz notó a Gohan.

"Ah, ¿es ese tu mocoso, Kakarotto?" dijo, moviéndose hacia él. Goku se puso delante de él y se preparó para atacarlo para proteger a Gohan, y yo hice lo mismo, por si acaso. No tuvimos la oportunidad de hacer nada. Radditz pateó a Goku incluso antes de que pudiéramos movernos. Esa única patada envió a Goku a mitad de camino en toda la isla, y lo dejó desamparado. Simplemente quedó allí recostado en la arena, agarrando su abdomen y tratando de gritar pero sólo la gestión generó un gemido tenso. Yo estaba listo todavía, pero están locos si piensan que hubiera atacado a Radditz después de ver eso. Estaba demasiado petrificado para moverme. Este hombre había derrotado a Goku con una sola patada. Gohan corrió hacia su caído papá, pero Radditz lo levantó. Le dijo a Goku que a menos que aceptara ir, Gohan moriría. Como prueba de sus "buenas intenciones", Goku tendría que matar a un centenar de personas en un día. No podía creer la crueldad. Usó a un niño. Todavía me hace humear un poco pensar en ello. También mencionó que cualquiera que sea la decisión de Goku, los Saiyajin limpiarían la Tierra pronto de todos modos, y luego sólo despegó. Goku estaba muy molesto. Llamó a su Kinto'un y despegó casi inmediatamente después de él, pero nosotros lo rodeamos y le hablamos para que no lo hiciera. Recuerdo claramente agarrarlo de la parte frontal de su gi y gritarle que moriría si iba tras Radditz. Recuerdo eso muy claramente porque yo tenía razón.

Después de que calmamos un poco a Goku, él vino con una especie de plan. Con suerte, Radditz tenía la misma debilidad en su cola que una vez que Goku había tenido. Si Goku podía agarrar esa cola, el poder de Radditz se reduciría.

"Bueno, sí, ¿pero cómo vas a llegar a ella?" le pregunté.

"Bueno, tu y el Muten Roshi-sama me ayudarán, ¿no?"

Por supuesto que aceptamos, pero empecé a sentir pánico. Sólo podía imaginarme a Radditz riendo mientras nos desgarraba a los tres de nosotros como nada. Era demasiado poderoso como para que luchemos. En un intento de tranquilizarme, dije que al menos Bulma nos podría revivir con las esferas del dragón si éramos asesinados por Radditz, pero incluso esa esperanza fue destruido cuando Goku nos dijo que Shenlon no concedería ningún deseo dos veces. Ya que Roshi-sama y yo ya habíamos sido revividos, no podíamos ser devueltos a la vida de nuevo. "Esta vez," dijo, "la muerte significa la muerte." Aie. Ahora realmente estaba en pánico. Sin embargo, no teníamos mucho más remedio que ir tras Radditz. Teníamos una especie de plan. Ya que Gohan había estado usando una de las esferas del dragón en su sombrero, podíamos utilizar el radar del dragón (el que Bulma sucedía llevar con ella, que es un poco extraño ahora que pienso en ello) para realizar un seguimiento de la posición de Radditz. Intentaríamos descuidarlo para que Goku pudiera agarrar su cola, luego yo le cortaría la cabeza con un Kienzan. Tener algo de un plan nos dio un poco más de confianza, y estamos dispuestos a ir tras él. De repente, escuchamos una voz de los alrededores.

"No tienen ninguna oportunidad..." dijo. Era Piccolo. Al parecer, nos había estado observando todo el tiempo, y Goku había estado demasiado distraído por Radditz como para sentirlo. La vista de Piccolo exactamente no nos alegró. Las cosas habían salido bastante mal antes de llegara allí. Piccolo nos sorprendió con sus intenciones, sin embargo: él quería matar a Radditz. Dijo que los tres de nosotros no teníamos ninguna oportunidad contra él, y que nuestra única posibilidad era que Goku y Piccolo se aliaran contra él. Nunca pensé que vería eso suceder. Goku estaba poco impresionado, sin embargo, y sólo le preguntó a Piccolo por qué lo hacía. Piccolo nos dijo que si bien odiaba a Goku, y el secuestro de Gohan estaba por debajo de su preocupación, quería proteger la Tierra. Por supuesto, veló la intención de algo así como la Tierra siendo solo suya para aterrorizar. Goku aceptó, y tomó el radar de Bulma y saltó sobre la Kinto'un. Él y Piccolo volaron tras Radditz.

El resto de nosotros sólo estábamos sorprendidos. No podríamos pensar en nada sino entrar en la embarcación donde había llegado Bulma e ir tras ellos. Fue un viaje nervioso. Estábamos realmente temerosos de que Radditz los hubiera matado a ambos antes de llegar allí. Pensamos que lo mejor que podíamos esperar sería llegar allí antes que la batalla hubiera terminado para que podamos ayudar. Ya que nuestra nave era más lenta que la Kinto'un y Piccolo, y Goku se había llevado el radar, la batalla ya abía terminado para el momento en que llegamos. Debimos habernos perdido un infierno de batalla, ya que Goku y Piccolo eran mucho, mucho más débiles que Radditz, pero de alguna manera lograron ganarse la victoria a duras penas. Cuando llegamos allí, sólo estaba Piccolo. Radditz estaba muerto, Gohan estaba inconsciente a un lado, y Goku se encontraba en el suelo con un enorme agujero en el pecho. Aterrizamos y salimos de la nave. Yo corrí hacia Goku y ne arrodillé junto a él. Esa era una desagradable herida. Sorprendentemente, Goku seguía vivo y consciente. Piccolo nos dio la versión corta de su lucha - Gohan había dado muestras de un poder oculto y logró ayudar. Goku había sostenido a Radditz mientras Piccolo utilizaba un disparo especial de ki que fue directamente a través de ambos.

Sostuve la mano de Goku. Era insoportable verlo en tal mal estado. Le dije que se mantuviera allí, pero yo ya sabía que estaría muerto en cuestión de segundos. Goku logró sonreírme y realmente decirme algo.

"Oye... Krillin ..." dijo, "Morir apesta... eh..."

Yo estaba casi llorando, pero le sonrió de igual manera. "Oye," le dije, "Te traeremos de vuelta con las esferas del dragón."

"Gracias," dijo Goku, y murió. Yo salté en sorpresa y alarma. No porque hubiera muerto - eso me puso triste, pero me lo esperaba. Lo que me sorprendió fue que su cadáver había desaparecido en el aire el momento de su vida lo dejó. Piccolo explica que Kami-sama debió haber tomado su cuerpo. No sabía lo que Kami-sama podía desear posiblemente con el cuerpo de Goku, pero tenía que aceptarlo. No hubiera hecho ningún bien a preocuparse por eso. Empezamos a hablar sobre juntar las esferas del dragón para traer a Goku de nuevo a la vida. Estaba molesto. No es muy divertido ver a uno de tus mejores amigos morir, aun cuando sabes que pueden ser devueltos a la vida. También sacamos un dispositivo de Radditz que Piccolo había dicho que se usaba para medir una el poder y posición de los oponentes. Era una pequeña unidad que se adjuntaba a la cabeza y tenía una pequeña pantalla delante del ojo del usuario. Se llamaban "scouters", pero no sabíamos eso aún. Tuve que sacárselo a Radditz. Brrr. Odié tocarlo. Seguía imaginando que de repente había vuelto a la vida y aplastaba mi cráneo.

De todos modos, pronto nos enteramos de que no estábamos fuera de peligro todavía. Piccolo, después de dejar de regenerar un brazo que había sido volado (nunca me acostumbraré a verlo hacer eso), muy naturalmente anunció que se llevaría a Gohan. Dijo que Gohan era poderoso y debía ser entrenado para que pudiera ayudar cuando los otros dos Saiyajin, que eran cada uno más fuertes que Radditz, llegaran a la Tierra en un año. Protestamos, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para parar a Piccolo de llevarse a Gohan. Nos dijo que nos mataría si intentábamos detenerlo y lo dijo en serio. No había nada que hacer sino tratar de reunirnos nosotros mismos y volver a Kame House. Yo estaba emocionalmente agotado de nuevo - había sido un infierno de día. Solo me preguntaba cómo le explicaría todo lo que había ocurrido a Chi-chi. 


	13. Entrenamiento, entrenamiento y más

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 13: Entrenamiento, entrenamiento y más entrenamiento ~

Fue un viaje muy tranquilo de vuelta a Kame House. No era que no teníamos nada que decir, era que el humor era demasiado solemne para decir cualquier cosa. Mientras los minutos pasaban, una cosa realmente comenzó a comprenderse: Goku estaba muerto. Me hacía sentir enfermo y delirante el solo de pensar en ello. Siempre había parecido casi invencible, y de alguna manera nunca pensé que tendría que verlo morir, al menos no así. No había parecido como que estuviera sufriendo. De hecho, se veía muy feliz para un hombre moribundo. Lo que realmente hace a Goku tan especial es que siempre parece estar tan lleno de esperanza, incluso en los peores momentos, que da a todos esperanza. Con él muerto, todo el mundo se sentía mucho más... desesperado.

Yo todavía sostenía el sombrero de Gohan. Tenía la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas pegada a él. "Puedo traerlo de vuelta," pensé. Sí, claro, absolutamente. Podría traerlo de vuelta, y yo muy bien lo intentaría. Goku estaba muerto, pero realmente no se había ido, por lo tanto no había razón real para llorar, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, me sentí podrido cuando empecé a pensar eso de esa manera. Acababa de ver a mi mejor amigo morir, y aquí estaba encogiéndome de hombros, diciendo "Maldición, Goku está muerto, oh bueno, simplemente tendremos que juntar las esferas del dragón y así traerlo de vuelta, no hay daño, no hay mal." ¿Qué diablos de tipo de actitud era tener eso? Creo que estoy siendo un poco duro conmigo mismo - esa no era realmente mi actitud - pero con esferas del dragón o sin esferas del dragón, él había muerto. Todo se había vuelto muy jodido si eso no contaba para algo. Por lo tanto, estaba muy triste, pero apenas tuve tiempo de estar triste por todas las preocupaciones. No estaba esperando ansiosamente enfrentarme a Chichi. Ni siquiera la conocía; sólo la había visto dos veces y eso fue hace más de 5 años antes. Todo lo que sabía era que ella era la esposa de Goku y probable no estaría muy feliz de escuchar que su esposo estaba muerto y que su hijo había sido secuestrado por Piccolo, de todas las personas. Yo estaba preocupado por Gohan, también; decir que yo no confiaba en Piccolo sería un eufemismo. Aunque en su mayoría, y creo que esto fue cierto en el caso de Bulma y el Muten Roshi también, tenía miedo por el destino de todo el planeta. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Piccolo había dicho: en un año, probablemente menos, dos Saiyajin que eran incluso más fuertes que Radditz llegarían a la Tierra. Las cosas ya parecían perdidas. Incluso si Goku era revivido, y encontrábamos a Yamcha, Tenshinhan y Chaoz, y todos entrenábamos y nos volvíamos mucho más fuertes, y Piccolo se quedaba de nuestro lado y Gohan entrenaba para ser un guerrero fuerte, incluso permitiendo todo eso, ¿qué posiblemente podíamos hacer contra tanto poder? Era todo lo que podría hacer no renunciar a la lucha antes de empezar.

De vuelta en Kame House, hicimos planes acerca de qué hacer después. No sabíamos donde vivía Chichi, así que decidimos esperar hasta que ella viniera a nosotros para decirle todo. Decidimos ese que al día siguiente Bulma y yo iríamos a cazar las esferas del dragón, y contactaríamos a Yamcha y Tenshinhan de alguna manera para hacerles conocer la situación. Yo estaba demasiado drenado y miserable que hacer algo sino ir directo a dormir entonces, sin embargo. Dormí directo hasta la mañana. Durante la noche, alguien destruyó la luna de nuevo. Creo que fue Piccolo. Pensarían que algo así tendría un enorme efecto en todo el planeta, pero realmente no parece tener mucho efecto, con excepción de los cambios de marea y, por supuesto, la ausencia de la luna. Ya saben, a veces extraño la luna. El cielo se ve solo sin ella.

Me desperté para ser disparado en la cabeza, una de las cosas más psicóticas que Bulma haya hecho. Al parecer estaba molesta que hubiésemos dormido mientras ella pasó toda la noche reparando el scouter de Radditz y convirtiéndolo a nuestro sistema numérico, y vio una de las antiguas armas de fuego de Lunch alrededor. ¿Dónde había aprendido a usar un arma como esa, de todos modos? Yeesh. Nos dio una breve demostración del dispositivo mediante la lectura de nuestros niveles de poder. Mi poder fue leído por primera vez entonces - era de 206. Me sorprendió lo mucho más alto que era en comparación al del Muten Roshi-sama, 139. Bulma demostró que el dispositivo puede localizar personas poderosas en cualquier lugar del mundo. Encontró un 250 - Tenshinhan, supusimos - un 177, que sonaba como Yamcha, y un poder mucho mayor, el más grande en todo el planeta, un 329. Ese tenía que ser Piccolo. Nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos usar el scouter para encontrar gente, y consideramos ir tras Piccolo. En realidad, realmente queríamos ir tras él y tratar de rescatar a Gohan. Me sentía tan mal por ese pequeña niño. Sin embargo, cuando pensamos sobre ello, que Piccolo se llevara a Gohan era parte de un plan mayor para salvar la Tierra, y además, Piccolo nos hubiera matado a todos si lo hubiéramos intentado. Con un nivel de 329, no hubiera tenido mucho problema.

No estoy seguro exactamente lo que se está midiendo, pero es una combinación de fuerza física y concentración de ki. Básicamente, un mayor nivel de poder significa más proezas de lucha, a pesar de que obviamente no significa que alguien no podría ganar una pelea posiblemente con alguien que tiene 5 veces su nivel de poder. Voy a intentar darles una perspectiva sobre estos números. El promedio de las personas, dependiendo de la fuerza, está en algún lugar del 1 al 8 más o menos en nivel de poder. Los artistas marciales de clase mundial están tan altos como 80. El Muten Roshi, que antes de que toda esta locura comenzara era el último maestro de artes marciales, es de 139. Los Super Saiyajin llegan a los cien millones. No estoy bromeando. Justo ahora, sentado frente a esta computadora y sin incrementar mi poder pero sin suprimirlo tampoco, probablemente estoy sobre los 25.000, lo que podría explicar por qué este monitor parpadea tanto. Alguien con un nivel de poder de 10 millones o más (del que estoy muy por encima cuando incremento mi poder, en realidad) probablemente podría destruir planetas. Generalmente, después de estar por encima de 500.000, las estadísticas que participan comienzan a hacer tu cabeza girar, así que no entraré mucho en los niveles de poder. Solo estoy señalando que ya éramos ridículamente fuertes en este punto, pero se volvió mucho, mucho peor.

Después de la pequeña manifestación de Bulma, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Le respondí, y me sorprendí al encontrar a Yajirobe. Tenía una mirada cruzada en la cara como si estuviera haciendo algo que hubiera sido forzado a hacer. Apenas lo murmuró que yo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, y Chaoz todos teníamos que ir a la Torre Karin.

"Kami-sama va a entrenarnos," dijo. Estaba aturdido. Yo, yo había sido convocado por Kami-sama. Él iba a entrenarnos por el bien de la Tierra. Juré una y otra vez que todos estaríamos allí enseguida. Yajirobe sólo dijo, "Bien," y comenzó a irse. "Oh, casi me olvidé," dijo, volteándose para mirarnos, "No traigan de vuelta a Goku a la vida hasta que los chicos malos lleguen. Él está entrenando en el infierno. Nos vemos." Saltó en su nave y despegó.

Todos simplemente miramos fijamente en la dirección que se había ido. Mi estómago se retorció en un nudo. ¿NO revivir a Goku? ¿Goku iba a permanecer muerto durante un AÑO entero? ¿Y a qué se refería con ese comentario de "entrenando en el infierno"? ¿No sólo estaba muerto, estaba en el infierno también? Podría haberme desmayado. Nunca, jamás elijan a Yajirobe para dar aplastantes noticias a alguien. Nunca. Él no es exactamente del tipo sutil. Yajirobe apenas se había ido cuando otra aeronave llegó en exceso de velocidad hacia la isla Kame. Esta tenía a Chichi y su padre, Ox Satán, en ella. Era el momento que habíamos estado temiendo. Intenté componerme, pero la vista de Ox Satán, que era simplemente enorme, me volvió algo vergonzoso. Por supuesto, tan pronto como Chichi salió, nos preguntó donde estaba su hijo. Todos murmuramos, y finalmente el Muten Roshi simplemente soltó que Piccolo se lo llevó con él. Genial. Creo que pueden imaginar la forma en que reaccionaron a eso.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo Goku durante este suceso?" gritó Ox Satán.

"Oh... muriendo... mayormente..." el Muten Roshi respondió. Nunca lo elijan para dar noticias fuertes tampoco. A Chichi casi se le explota una vena, y se desmayó en el acto. Eso puede sonar gracioso, dependiendo de cómo se mire, pero me sentí terrible. Deberíamos haber sido mucho más respetuosos en darle esa noticia. La volvimos a despertar. Ella y Ox Satán entraron en pánico y nos bombardearon con una tormenta de preguntas. Intentamos desesperadamente calmarlos, y yo terminé siendo el que contara la historia de Radditz. Estaba molesto con nosotros por ser tan rotundos, e intenté muy duro ser un poco más delicado sobre toda la maldita cosa. Pobre Chi-chi cayó en pedazos frente a mí. Tratamos de confortarla, pero su marido había muerto y su pequeño hijo había sido llevado por el mayor mal que ella hubiera conocido jamás. Yo ni siquiera le dije acerca de los Saiyajin que venían todavía. Todo sentía simplemente terrible. Ella ni siquiera nos conocía, y Goku se había ido sólo para una visita rápida, y ahora estaba muerto. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que sentirse? No la culpo en lo más mínimo. Por supuesto, las cosas se pusieron aún peor cuando tuvimos que decirle que no podríamos revivir a Goku o rescatar a Gohan por un año. (Ella ya sabía acerca de las esferas del dragón. Por lo menos esa era una extravagante explicación menos que hacer.) No se tomó exactamente esa revelación tranquila. De hecho, se enojó demasiado con nosotros, me golpeó en la cara, y se enfureció. Ella regresó más tarde y se disculpó, sin embargo. Dijo que entendía la importancia de que a Goku y a Gohan se les permita entrenar, e incluso nos dio las dos esferas del dragón que Goku había juntado sólo por diversión en los últimos años. Admiro eso - no pudo haber sido fácil para ella.

Más tarde ese mismo día, decidimos reunir a todos los que Yajirobe había dicho traer. Bulma y el Muten Roshi fueron a encontrar a Tenshinhan y Chaoz con el scouter, y yo tuve que ir por Yamcha. Encontrarlo no fue duro porque Bulma sabía donde vivía. Yamcha se había convertido en un jugador de béisbol profesional desde el torneo 23. Eso es algo que incluso yo sabía - sí teníamos televisión en Kame House. Se había comprado una mansión en Ciudad Capital del Oeste, no muy lejos de la sede de la Corporación Cápsula. Fui allí vestido algo formal para mí, y conduje deliberadamente en vez de volar (Bulma me arrojó de frente. Capital en primer lugar, por supuesto). La mansión de Yamcha era... bueno, era grande. Es agradable, supongo. Bueno, en realidad, es hermosa. No sé, si bien - la verdad no veo para qué necesita Yamcha un lugar así. Él dice que sentía como si fuera algo que debía tener, al ser un jugador de béisbol profesional. Creo que tiene sentido.

Llegué al lugar y muy pronto estuve cara a cara con Yamcha mismo. Estaba realmente usando su uniforme de béisbol, que me hizo preguntar de alguna manera si salía a menudo usando eso. Su cicatriz se había desvanecido un poco, pero seguía siendo la característica predominante de su rostro. Estaba feliz de verme. Yo deseaba poder decir lo mismo.

"Oye, Krillin, ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí!" dijo. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Porque, créeme, este lugar está lleno. Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo por estas partes, de todos modos? Estás muy lejos de Kame House."

No había estado mirando directamente a Yamcha. Yo apenas podía hacerle frente. Mirando alrededor de su mansión, vi la buena vida que había hecho por sí mismo. Estaba feliz por él. Odiaba demasiado destruir todo en el espacio de unos minutos. Pero no tenía mucha opción, ¿no? Pegué mis manos en mis bolsillos y lo miré directamente a los ojos. "Yamcha," le dije, "Realmente lo siento."

Le conté a Yamcha toda la historia. No fue fácil, porque tenía que explicar muchas cosas. Empecé diciendo que Goku estaba muerto, sólo para sacar el mayor impacto del camino. Yo miraba el rostro de Yamcha mientras hablaba, y en un corto espacio de tiempo pasó de shockeado a enfurecido a desesperado a molesto. Él farfulló un montón de preguntas, pero yo sólo seguí. Yo estaba decidido a soltarlo todo de una sola vez, porque todavía era muy doloroso recordarlo.

"...así que, esa es la situación," terminé. Nos sentamos allí en silencio por unos momentos.

"Tenemos que hacer algo," dijo solemnemente Yamcha.

"Sí."

No tuve que pedirle ayuda a Yamcha. Él se ofreció. No me hubiera escuchado incluso si le decía de no venir. Realmente, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿Sentarse y esperar por la destrucción de la Tierra? Alguien como Yamcha nunca podría hacer eso. Entonces, esperé un poco mientras él hacía los arreglos para viajar y estar fuera durante mucho tiempo, y él y Puar vinieron conmigo. Nos recogió una nave con Bulma, Muten Roshi-sama, Oolong, Tenshinhan, y Chaoz en ella no mucho tiempo después. Nos saludamos mutuamente asintiendo. Todos sabían lo que estaba pasando. La primera cosa que hicimos fue seguir adelante y encontrar las cuatro esferas del dragón que no teníamos juntadas, para tenerlas cuando las necesitásemos. Con todos nosotros, no tomó tanto tiempo, aunque uno de ellos sí se tomó un tiempo para llegar porque se había caído en el océano. Después de eso, todos regresaron a Kame House para descansar y reagruparnos antes de dirigirnos a la Torre Karin para recibir entrenamiento por parte de Kami-sama. Había muchos de nosotros que casi tenían que dormir en el suelo. Yo no dormí mucho. Con la excepción de Tenshinhan, Chaoz, y Bulma, casi nadie lo hizo. Muten Roshi-sama y yo nos quedamos despiertos tratando de pensar en cualquier otra persona que pudiéramos traer, pero pudimos pensar en nadie.

"¿Qué hay de ese tipo Nam? Era fuerte," le dije.

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No, no lo traigamos en esto. Él ya ha sido asesinado, no te olvides."

"Bueno, ¿le gustaría venir, Maestro?"

Él se rió levemente y sacudió su cabeza. "Ah, muchacho, cómo me encantaría... odio tanto estar sentado aquí y sentirme inútil... pero estoy demasiado viejo, sólo me interpondré en tu camino."

Eso fue una especie de decepción para mí, aunque me lo esperaba. Entonces, pensé en alguien perfecto. "Oye, ya sé, ¡podemos encontrar a Jackie Chun!" dije, de repente emocionado. "¡Estoy seguro de que él nos ayudaría!" Por supuesto, fue ahí cuando recibí la explicación de que "Jackie Chun" era realmente el mismo Muten Roshi. Él bastante incómodo sobre toda la cosa. Más tarde, Yamcha me diría que él había sabido todo el tiempo. Creo que él estaba lleno de ello. De todos modos, nos dimos por vencidos en tratar de encontrar a alguien más. Nosotros éramos eso - la defensa del mundo entero. Qué pensamiento aterrador. Escuché a Puar y a Yamcha afuera más tarde en la noche, y pude verlos algo a través de la pantalla. Puar lloró y le dijo que no fuera. Yo me sentí culpable y cubrí mi cabeza con una almohada.

Al día siguiente, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Yamcha, y yo nos despedimos y nos fuimos a la Torre Karin. Los cuatro de nosotros podíamos volar, así que lo hicimos. Se sentía algo raro volar en formación como estábamos volando. Traté de ver en las otras caras como se sentían ellos, pero todos estaban de piedra y eran ilegibles. Yo, estaba demasiado preocupado y molesto y arrepentido. Ni siquiera tenía razones concretas de por qué estarlo ya. Karin-sama y Yajirobe estaban esperándonos cuando llegamos allí. Karin-sama torcía sus patas nerviosamente. Era la primera vez que realmente lo había visto temeroso sobre algo, en contraposición a su habitual comportamiento críptico y distante.

"Ah, mi," dijo, "Qué cambio. Son todos muy fuertes... Yamcha, Krillin, han mejorado tanto..."

"No somos lo suficientemente fuertes para lo que viene, Karin-sama," dijo Yamcha. "Es por eso que estamos aquí."

Era raro ver a alguien que parecía exactamente como un gato sudar tanto. "Sí, sí, claro... Bueno, no debería demorarlos por más tiempo. El Mirador está justamente arriba de aquí, no se pueden perder. Buena Suerte."

Algunos de nosotros miramos hacia el mirador. Karin-sama parecía que podía enfermarse mientras nos miraba. Yajirobe todavía no podía volar, y él tuvo que escalar el Nyoi-bo de Goku, que todavía conectaba la Torre con el Mirador. Me sentía como si debería tratar de decir algo reconfortante a Karin-sama. "Juro que vamos a hacer todo lo posible," dije firme.

Él miró hacia la distancia en lugar de mirarme a mí. "Oh, lo sé..." dijo. "Solo tengo miedo que no sea suficiente... no, no casi suficiente..."

Fuimos recibidos por Kami-sama y su criado, el Mr. Popo, en el mirador. Kami todavía se parecía a Piccolo. Mr. Popo es un hombre de aspecto extraño que ha servido a todos los Kamis de la Tierra por mucho tiempo. Él no es humano, pero no estoy seguro exactamente de qué otra cosa es. Nos alineamos frente a ellos, y recibimos una charla abierta de de Kami-sama. Era mortalmente seria. Él nos dijo que ya sabíamos la razón por la que habíamos sido allí reunidos, de modo que no desperdiciaríamos tiempo precioso en explicar eso. "Sepan solamente que los Saiyajin sólo son una amenaza mortal que les tomará toda valentía y fuerza que puedan tener para derrotar," dijo. También explicó que Goku estaba entrenando con el señor de los mundos, Kaio-sama, en el más allá. Kaio-sama tiene un rango tan alto que incluso Kami nunca llegó a verlo.

"Por los próximos meses, los entrenaré," Kami-sama dijo. "Todos ustedes tienen un potencial increíble, y voy a sacar la mayor cantidad de fuerza de ustedes como pueda lograr."

"Entonces, ¿vas a darnos un entrenamiento como el que recibió Goku?" Yamcha dijo.

"No. Su entrenamiento será mucho más difícil."

Yamcha se congeló. Yo estaba bastante sorprendido. Recordé cuan increíble había sido Goku después del entrenamiento con Kami-sama. Kami-sama se movió un poco, y luego se volteó hacia nosotros y siguió, muy seriamente. "Estos Saiyajin son más fuertes de lo que pueden imaginar. Innumerables mundos han sido masacrados por ellos. El que vino antes era débil en comparación con aquellos que están en camino. Comprenden cuan difícil es nuestra tarea."

Todos asentimos. No tenía que decírnoslo dos veces.

"Tan grave como es nuestra situación, debo pedirles que dejen todos sus sentimientos de duda o pesar atrás ahora. Si no está concentrados, mi entrenamiento no servirá de nada. ¿Entienden?"

"Sí, señor," dijimos todos. Yajirobe gruñó. Traté de hacer lo que dijo y limpié mi mente de emoción. No fue fácil.

"Bien," dijo Kami-sama, y sonrió. "Pueden no creerme ahora, pero puedo decir que hay un poder verdaderamente grande oculto dentro de algunos de ustedes." Juro que lo vi mirarme directamente a mí por un instante. "Si podemos aprovechar incluso una pequeña fracción de ese poder, sé que podemos tener éxito. No será fácil. Empecemos ahora."

Menos mal. Que nota para empezar. Todos sabíamos lo que estaba en juego, y fuimos diligentes e hicimos todo lo que pudimos. Bueno, todos a excepción de Yajirobe. Él mayormente comió y se sentó demasiado cuando se suponía que iba a estar entrenando. El entrenamiento de Kami-sama comenzó por hacernos sentar completamente quietos e intentar limpiar nuestras almas. Todavía no estoy exactamente seguro lo que se supone que significaba eso, pero no iba a quejarme. Fue durante ese ejercicio que por primera vez me di cuenta de la capacidad de sentir ki. Digo "darme cuenta de la capacidad" en lugar de "aprender" porque simplemente vino a mí. Fue como si un interruptor de luz hubiera sido jalado. Grité un poco en shock por toda la nueva información que mis sentidos me estaban dando. No entendía nada de ella, sólo era desorientante. Chaoz se acercó a mí y me preguntó si estaba bien, y yo sólo lo miré fijamente. Algo parecía diferente sobre Chaoz. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no era realmente él que estaba diferente, era cómo yo lo estaba mirando. Vi s Chaoz sólo tan normalmente como antes, pero también podía sentirlo. Sentí su presencia, y podía sentir su fuerza. No era como un scouter, una visualización numérica, pero podía sentir que era más débil que yo. Pronto, me di cuenta de que podía sentir a todos allí. De alguna manera, yo sabía sin siquiera mirar que ki pertenecía a cual persona, y podía decir exactamente donde estaban sin siquiera mirar. Encontré que si me concentraba, podía sentir una gran fuerza, Piccolo, muy lejos, y una menor, el Muten Roshi, en la otra dirección. Era impresionante. Cuando intenté, impresionado, explicar a los demás lo que estaba sintiendo, ellos simplemente se rieron. "Oh, estás sintiendo ki por primera vez," dijeron. Supongo que Yamcha, Tenshinhan, y Chaozu se habían dado cuenta todos de la habilidad ya. Estaba algo avergonzado. Había estado actuando como si estuviera viendo algo que nadie hubiera visto antes.

Sentir ki es imposible de explicar a alguien que nunca lo haya hecho por sí mismo. Sería como tratar de explicar lo que es la vista a alguien que ha estado ciego desde su nacimiento. Todo lo que puedo decir es que es tan vivo como cualquiera de los sentidos, y que siempre está allí. Me tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarme. No es sólo saber dónde está alguien y cuan fuerte es, como un scouter. Hasta cierto punto, se puede sentir las emociones de alguien cuyo ki estás sintiendo. Se puede saber si están tranquilos o enojados, si están heridos o muriendo, y si están suprimiendo su poder o atacando. Puede ser a veces bastante inquietante. Sentir ki puede incluso doler. De hecho siento dolor físico cuando alguien incrementa su poder a una cierta cantidad. Te envuelve como una ola.

Después de ese incidente, recibimos nuestra ropa pesada. Esa cosa es realmente incómoda. Debe pesar 250 libras. Al principio, era una lucha simplemente moverse, así que hicimos entrenamiento de fuerza básica hasta acostumbrarnos a el peso extra. No fue fácil, y nos agotamos mucho. Nunca se nos permitió sacarnos la ropa pesada. Eventualmente, llegamos al punto en que podíamos movernos casi tan fácilmente con ellas como antes lo hacíamos sin ellas. Luego empezamos realmente a entrenar. Al principio, todos teníamos que luchar contra Mr. Popo, que es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. A principios del entrenamiento, Kami-sama siempre estaba allí, diciéndonos exactamente lo que teníamos que hacer, pero más tarde él sólo caminaba por el mirador y supervisaba mientras entrenábamos y luchábamos uno contra otro. Trabajamos muy duro. No era raro que uno de nosotros colapsara por agotamiento sólo para levantarse y entrenar veinte minutos después. Por la noche, comíamos y descansábamos. Kami-sama tenía muy buena comida en el Mirador. Durante ese tiempo socializamos, algo que no hicimos mucho tiempo mientras entrenábamos en verdad, e intentamos olvidarnos de nuestros problemas. Hablábamos del entrenamiento en sí, de cómo estarían nuestros amigos en casa, y otras cosas. Hablé sobre todo con Yamcha porque ya era mi amigo y porque todos los demás eran bastante inaccesibles.

Una noche, recuerdo a Yamcha siendo más profundo de lo habitual. Miró hacia arriba en las estrellas.

"Difícil de creer lo que viene de afuera, no es así..."

"Sí," dije.

"Es curioso cuan diferente veo la vida ahora. Si termino con esto, quiero hacer algo con más sentido..."

Me sentí casi de la misma manera. Es extraño cómo sólo realmente apreciamos la vida cuando es amenazada. "Oye, Yamcha, al menos has hecho algo, no como yo. Tú eres famoso."

"Ehh... el béisbol es una tontería. No significa mucho." Suspiró. "Sólo espero poder ver de nuevo a Pu'ar. Y a Bulma. Ella me molesta hasta la muerte, pero quiero verla de nuevo realmente."

Intenté tranquilizar a Yamcha, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo. Sentía mucho dolor y pesar yo mismo. Esperaba tanto que viviésemos.

Seis meses pasaron, y entrenamos y nos volvimos mucho más fuertes. Con el paso del tiempo, comenzamos a ganar una especie de confianza prudente. Sin embargo, creo que yo estaba un poco más inseguro que los demás debido a algo que había sucedido hace unos cuatro meses y medio en nuestro entrenamiento. Estábamos entrenando normalmente. Tenshinhan y Chaozu estaban luchando, y de repente sentí el poder de Chaozu incrementarse violentamente, haciéndolo mucho más fuerte. Todos notaron esto, pero creo que soy el único que sintió algo más cuando eso ocurrió. Sentí a Chaozu golpear una pared. No sé cómo lo supe, pero supe justo entonces que había golpeado su límite. Tenía razón, también. El resto de nosotros se mantenía volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, pero Chaozu nunca se volvió más poderoso de lo que era ese día. Toda persona tiene un límite - un punto en el que, no importa qué tipo de entrenamiento se siga, simplemente no se puede volver más fuerte sin transformarse de alguna manera. Los humanos no tienen realmente una transformación que yo sepa, por lo que estamos bastante de suerte cuando esto ocurre. Creo que el límite de Chaozu rd sobre el límite de cualquier fuerte, sano humano, no importa qué tipo de entrenamiento reciban. Realmente no puedo explicar por qué el resto de nosotros se volvió mucho más fuerte que eso, sobre todo yo. Tal vez soy un mutante o algo así. No lo sé.

Después de que hubimos entrenado durante unos seis meses, Kami-sama nos liberó para que entrenásemos nosotros mismos. "Les dejo el futuro a ustedes," dijo. Ese era un peso pesado para llevar. Fuimos a la torre Karin en el camino de regreso hacia abajo, y Karin-sama comentó sobre la forma en que nos habíamos vuelto fuertes y nos deseó suerte. Noté que todavía parecía igual de nervioso que antes, sin embargo. No podía creer que estaba nervioso aún después de lo mucho que había incrementado nuestra fuerza. Me preguntaba, ¿podrían los Saiyajin ser así de poderosos?

Yamcha y yo regresamos a Kame House después de partir de la torre. Me sorprendí un poco de encontrar a Bulma, Puar, y Oolong todos viviendo allí. No estoy muy seguro de por qué se decidieron a hacerlo. Ya tenían una mejor casa en los cuarteles de la Corporación Cápsula. Estaban muy contentos de vernos. Bulma quería tomar nuestro niveles de poder, por lo que ambos lo incrementamos y la dejamos leerlo. Yamcha sólo mostró 1000 y tenía alrededor de 1150. Estaban realmente asombrados y emocionados por lo poderosos que nos habíamos vuelto. Yo estaba muy feliz por ello, pero sabíamos que estábamos todavía lejos del nivel de los Saiyajin. Nos quedamos en Kame House por unos días, lo que fue agradable. Me había vuelto terriblemente cansado de ver a las mismas seis personas todo el tiempo. Aunque tuvimos que irnos antes de eso sucediera; Kami-sama nos había dicho de seguir entrenando, y sabíamos que teníamos un muy largo camino por recorrer en seis meses si queríamos tener una oportunidad contra los Saiyajin. Así que, Yamcha y yo nos fuimos de nuevo y nos aislamos. Podríamos habernos quedado juntos, pero pensamos que sería mejor para nosotros intentar entrenar solos para un cambio: Ya habíamos luchado contra el otro tanto como podíamos soportar. Encontré un tramo de selva en algún lugar y me aislé allí durante un largo tiempo, probablemente casi cinco meses. El tiempo tendió a desdibujarse cuando estaba solo de esa manera. Conseguía mi propia comida, principalmente frutas y pescado porque me sentía terrible matando criaturas con explosiones de ki, y me mantenía entrenando. Pensé mucho en los Saiyajin. Quería estar muy preparado. Con ese fin, decidí probar y desarrollar un ataque que era extremadamente poderoso, tan poderoso como podía hacerlo. Empecé a experimentar con explosiones de ki de nuevo y terminé con algo llamado el Kakusandan. De cualquier manera, el Kakusandan es una enorme explosión que también es muy lenta. Casi cualquiera puede esquivarla. Sin embargo, es ahí cuando de repente cambio el giro de la explosión en el aire, y se divide en múltiples explosiones que todas persiguen blancos. Eso me llevó dos meses para perfeccionar. Confiaba en que funcionara contra los Saiyajin porque era poderosa y los tomaría desprevenidos. Todavía no estaba satisfecho, sin embargo, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, me frustraba que no podía volverme lo suficientemente poderoso. Tuve miedo sobre eso que por un tiempo, y entonces recordé el Choshinsui: el piadoso té de Karin-sama. Cuando Goku lo bebió, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Lo rechacé antes porque era demasiado peligroso, pero estas eran circunstancias más serias. Me dirigí a la Torre Karin casi tan pronto como lo pensé y le dije a Karin-sama lo que quería hacer. Yajirobe dijo que estaba loco, pero Karin-sama lo pensó.

"Es cierto que todavía no eres lo suficientemente poderoso... el Choshinsui podría ayudar, pero es muy peligroso..."

"Por favor, Karin-sama," dije, "Tienes que dejar que lo tome. Tengo que ser más fuerte que esto para luchar contra los Saiyajin."

"No tienes que hacer esto," dijo. "Puede no sobrevivir."

"Quiero hacerlo," dije, muy consciente de que estaba tomando mi vida en mis manos y estaba nervioso como el demonio. Serviría de mucho en la lucha contra los Saiyajin si me mataba tratando de beber un poco de mal té. Pero cuando pensé en volver de vuelta ir y estar tan frustrado una vez más como siempre, decidí que tenía que terminar con eso. Karin-sama sacó las cosas en algo tipo una tetera común y lo vertió para mí. Era negro y amargo. Lo bebí.

Me duele ahora sólo PENSAR en el Choshinsui. Era como tragar hojas de afeitar rodantes. Me sentía más enfermo de lo que nunca me sentí y en insoportable dolor. Caí al suelo casi inmediatamente y apreté mi garganta, simplemente tratando de luchar contra la necesidad de vomitar la cosa. Estuve en un terrible, terrible dolor durante varias horas. Cuando se acabó, creo que mi poder de hecho había aumentado bastante, pero no valía la pena. Espero nunca ver esa cosa de nuevo mientras esté vivo.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso que los Saiyajin vinieron a la Tierra. Esa es una gran historia que contar, así que dejaremos aquí por ahora. 


	14. Los Saiyajin

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 14: Los Saiyajin ~

He soportado mucho. He visto enemigos destruir planetas enteros. He visto morir amigos y yo mismo he sido inmolado. He tenido enemigos con increíble poder. A pesar de todo, sin embargo, la lucha contra los Saiyajin es todavía lo que más recuerdo. Es todavía la que vuelve a mí en mis sueños.

Era tarde en la mañana del 3 de noviembre, 762, cuando los Saiyajin chocaron con la Tierra. Sentí cuando aterrizaron. Yo no estaba cerca de ellos siquiera, pero la mera presencia de su enorme poder me golpeó como una brillante luz encendida en mis ojos. Supe inmediatamente lo que había sucedido. Me llenó de miedo e incluso de un tipo de emoción. El día por el que había pasado el año en temor y en preparación finalmente había llegado. Ya sospechaba que ya que el cielo se había oscurecido ese mismo día, significaba que Goku había regresado a la vida. Mi corazón se aceleraba. Sentí un aumento aún mayor de ki poco después de su aterrizaje. Ese fue probablemente su ataque inicial a la Tierra. Justo después del aterrizaje, desencadenaron una explosión que destruyó totalmente la Ciudad Oriental Capital, matando a cientos de miles de personas en el parpadear de un ojo. Creí que era extraño que todos los pequeños ki en torno a ellos de repente desaparecieron, pero no tenía ni idea...

Los sentí moviéndose hacia dos grandes fuentes de ki - una de ellas se sentía como Piccolo, aunque era mucho más poderoso de lo que alguna vez había sabido de Piccolo. Me quité la ropa pesada y me dirigí allí también. No era lejos de mi ubicación, por lo que en poco tiempo encontré la fuente que estaba buscando. Por supuesto, era Piccolo, y con él estaba un niño que también tenía demasiado poder, obviamente Gohan. Aterricé justo al lado de ellos. Al principio, pensaron que yo era un Saiyajin, pero Piccolo me reconoció. Piccolo y yo intercambiamos unas palabras. Tan nerviosos como estábamos, sentimos una especie de confianza. Supongo que vino de lo mucho que nuestro había aumentado. Por supuesto, ese aumento de poder no era nada comparado a lo que vendría. Si hubiera sido tan poderoso como lo soy ahora cuando Nappa y Vegeta vinieron a la Tierra, podría haberlos manejado a ambos a solas sin ningún problema. Eso es sin decir de lo poderoso que se ha vuelto Gohan.

Volviendo al asunto, sin embargo, también tuve la oportunidad de hablar un poco con Gohan. Se veía muy diferente de lo que había sido cuando lo había visto hacía más de un año atrás, tanto físicamenbte como en actitud. Me recordó a Goku cuando éramos niños. Él me reconoció después de ser recordado, y parecía entusiasmado que lo ayudaría a luchar. Aparentemente Goku había hablado de mí con cariño a su hijo, lo que fue bonito de él, pero también había utilizado mucho la palabra "bajo". Argh. También comencé a entender la sugerencia de Gohan que Piccolo no era ya tan malvado, pero antes de que pudiéramos meternos más profundamente en ello, llegaron los Saiyajin. Me sentí casi barrido por sus kis. No sólo se sentía fuerte, sino malvados, casi demoníacos. Me hizo tener náuseas. Aterrizaron delante de nosotros e hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para hacerles frente. Uno de ellos era grande, calvo y musculoso, y el otro era más pequeño (todavía más alto que yo - ¿es que no lo es todo el mundo?) y se veían confiadamente engreídos. Ambos llevaban la misma armadura extraña que Radditz había usado. Por un momento, sólo estuvimos allí y nos enfrentamos unos a otros. Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en parecer formidables.

Los Saiyajin parecían divertido con nosotros. Obviamente sabían que éramos mucho, mucho más fuertes que los habitantes normales de la Tierra, pero aún así mucho más débiles que ellos. Creo que el término que utilizaron para describirnos fue "poderosas hormigas". Eso era apropiado, supongo - era más o menos como yo me sentía. Los Saiyajin se llamaban por su nombre mucho, así que rápidamente supimos quienes eran. El grande era Nappa y el más pequeño era Vegeta. Nappa era fuerte y rudo y decía mucha basura, pero por su educación hacia Vegeta era evidente que Vegeta era más poderoso y que de hecho tenía a Nappa absolutamente a su servicio. Hablaron sobre Radditz un poco.

"Parece que ese es un Namekiano," dijo Vegeta. "No es tan extraño que Radditz fuera derrotado, entonces." Nappa asintió en acuerdo. La revelación de que Piccolo, también, era un alienígena llegó como un shock para todos nosotros, especialmente para el mismo Piccolo. Reconozco que nunca pensé que él fuera humano, así que tenía sentido, pero no obstante era sorprendente. Yo estaba más sorprendido, sin embargo, cuando siguieron revelando que sabían acerca de las esferas del dragón. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que vinieron a la Tierra, de acuerdo con Nappa. "¿Por qué más nos molestaríamos con este basurero?" dijo. "¡Deténlos!" Piccolo se negó y se puso en posición de lucha, y la batalla se había iniciado. Tomé una postura y alcé mi ki, pero no incrementé mi poder totalmente. Escuché que Nappa leyó nuestros niveles de poder - todos alrededor de 1000, pero no era nuestro máximo. Vegeta era un poco más inteligente que Nappa, sin embargo, y pareció darse cuenta de que no estábamos mostrando nuestro verdadero poder. Para efecto, arrojó su scouter a un lado.

Nappa siguió su ejemplo. "Tienes razón, Vegeta," dijo, "Ese patético alfeñique débil de Radditz probablemente se hizo matar por confiarse en los números del scouter." De repente, nos petrificamos. "¿Débil"? ¿Cuan fuertes eran, que considerarían a Radditz, que había derrotado a Goku y a Piccolo juntos, un alfeñique? Podía sentir mi sentidos de esperanza comenzar a escapar...

Vegeta, que parecía estar pasando un buen momento, sugirió que deberían probar nuestro poder. Nappa produjo un pequeño frasco lleno de algunas semillas diminutas que dijo eran para los 'Saibaman'. Las puso en el suelo y las cubrió levemente, luego roció un poco de agua sobre ellas. Casi inmediatamente, comenzaron a surgir criaturas de la tierra. Se veían repugnantes y alienígenas y temibles, y podía sentir su enorme poder. Había seis de ellas. Era terrible pensar que podían producir este tipo de criaturas con sólo pegar algunas semillas al suelo. Comenzaron a avanzar sobre nosotros, pero se detuvieron mientras todos sentimos fuertes kis acercándose. Tenshinhan y Chaozu aterrizaron cerca de nosotros, y Yamcha vino justo después de ellos. Se unieron a Gohan, Piccolo y yo me. Sentí la esperanza volver. Los seis de nosotros, allí de pie enfrentándonos a los alienígenas, éramos la defensa de la Tierra. Hay un orgullo en defender todo un planeta, y estaba definitivamente presente en nosotros. Nos sentimos fuertes, y yo pensé que quizás podríamos realmente tener una oportunidad de ganar, sobre todo con Goku de camino. Siempre es mejor morir sintiéndose optimista, ¿no?

Vegeta, notando que había seis de nosotros, nos sugirió que luchásemos contra los Saibaman uno por vez, uno a uno, para un juego. Piccolo realmente se enfadó con esta sugerencia, pero logré calmarlo. Creo que todos estábamos enojados por el hecho de que, con el destino del mundo en línea, ellos querían jugar, pero me di cuenta de que realmente eso podría salvarnos. Cuanto más se demorase la lucha, más tiempo Goku tendría para llegar. Los Saiyajin eran mucho más fuertes que nosotros ese día. Incluso cuando Goku finalmente llegó, él era más débil que Vegeta por un poco mucho. Lo único que salvó nuestras vidas ese día fue la arrogancia. Los Saiyajin ni siquiera consideraron la posibilidad de perder, y el exceso de esa manera ha provocado la caída de muchos hombres fuertes.

Tenshinhan fue el primero en luchar contra uno de los Saibaman. Manejó a la criatura con facilidad. Aunque el Saibaman sí intentó un ataque realmente extraño en él - su cabeza en realidad se abrió y lanzó un chorro de un ácido que se roció tan lejos que tuve que esquivarlo. Era una cosa desagradable - excavó una trinchera en el suelo. En poco tiempo, sin embargo, Tenshinhan había derrotado a la criatura. Nuestro inesperado poder pareció poner nervioso a Nappa, pero Vegeta sólo parecía entretenido. Escuché a Nappa murmurar algo acerca de los Saibaman ser cada uno tan fuerte como Radditz, lo que demuestra que todo nuestro entrenamiento realmente nos hizo mucho más fuertes. Empezamos felicitando a Tenshinhan, pero la cosa empezó a irse para atrás. Tenshinhan se preparó para enfrentarla de nuevo, pero de repente Vegeta extendió dos dedos y el Saibaman simplemente explotó. Nos dejó pasmados. Fue terrible de ver. Me sentí tan disgustado, tan lleno de desprecio por cualquiera que hiciera eso con alguien de su propio bando. Todos nos quedamos conmocionados y horrorizados, e incluso Nappa parecía sorprendido por la crueldad de Vegeta.

"Vegeta.... ¿por qué?" dijo.

Vegeta sólo le sonrió, la sonrisa más terrible que hubiera visto alguna vez, y dijo que hubiera sido inútil continuar porque la cosa ya había sido derrotada. Parecía apenas valer la pena reflexionar sobre él, y los Saibaman eran casi tan fuerte como nosotros. Todos comenzamos a darnos cuenta justo entonces cuan horrible era nuestra situación. Comencé a dar un paso adelante para luchar contra el próximo, pero Yamcha me detuvo. Dijo que él lo haría. No podía entender por qué Yamcha quería ir en vez de mí. Ambos sabíamos que yo era el más fuerte de nosotros dos. Busqué en los ojos de Yamcha por una razón.

Él me habló en privado. "Ya has sido devuelto a la vida por las esferas del dragón," dijo. "No tienes otra oportunidad." Bendito sea, me estaba cuidando. Dio un paso adelante con un andar casi engreído y se atrevió dejar que el Saibaman lo atacara, y comenzaron. Comenzaron a moverse tan rápidamente que era imposible seguirlos con los ojos. Como un observador de luchas que tal, se tiene que sentir en lugar de verlos. Después de un tiempo, se siente casi igual. Yamcha tuvo más problemas que Tenshinhan, pero derrotó ala cosa y la terminó con un Kamehameha, metiéndola en la tierra. Aterrizó, y empezó a decirnos algo, cuando el Saibaman de repente saltó hacia él y se aferró a él. Yamcha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para luchar antes de ser tragado en una explosión. La cosa se auto-destruyó. Fue tan inesperado y horrible... me sentía como si hubiera muerto junto con Yamcha. Cuando el humo se despejó, todavía seguían lloviendo partes del Saibaman, y pude ver que Yamcha yacía en la tierra. Yo fui el único que corrió hacia él. Me arrodillé a su lado y lo sentí. Estaba muerto, así nada más. Sólo había estado con nosotros por un par de minutos, y ya había sido sacrificado como algún animal. Sentí que mi enojo se empezaba a construir. Había tomado el golpe por mí. Sabía que algo así iba a suceder, por lo que lo tomó en mi lugar. Me sentía tan enojado que podía reventar. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido esto? ¿Cómo podría decirle esto a Puar, Bulma y?... a pesar de todo su actuar, sabía que Bulma se preocupaba por Yamcha, y el pequeño Puar adoraba tanto a Yamcha, pensar en cómo reaccionaría a su muerte sólo rompía mi corazón. También pensé en lo que Yamcha me había dicho en el mirador. Él era un buen hombre, pensé, con esperanzas y sueños y personas que lo amaban, y ahora se había ido. No podía siquiera pensar que podríamos traerlo de vuelta con las esferas del dragón, porque Piccolo estaba luchando con nosotros y tenía tantas probabilidades de morir como cualquiera. Por un tiempo no pude hacer nada, sino simplemente sentarse allí y humear.

Vegeta me sonrió. "Recoge tu basura, hombrecito," dijo sarcásticamente.

Nunca, jamás en mi vida, antes o después, nunca he estado tan completamente consumido por la rabia. Me levanté lentamente. Mis dientes estaban tan apretados que dolía, las lágrimas estaban congeladas en mis ojos, y pude sentir una vena abultándose frente. Miré fijo a los Saiyajin con la más intensa mirada de odio que pude evocar. En ese momento, ni siquiera me preocupé más por la Tierra. Quería venganza. Quería retribución. Esos sucios Saiyajin bastardos iban a pagar. Quería matarlos. Me acordé del Kakusandan. Lo había desarrollado específicamente para destrucción. Entonces parecía el momento oportuno.

Disparé el Kakusandan hacia ellos, poniendo tanta energía en él que me podría haber desmayado si no hubiera sido impulsado por la ira. Era una enorme explosión, y todos mis amigos se alejaron tanto como podían. El Saibaman trató de hacer lo mismo. Los Saiyajin no se movieron. Dirigí la explosión en el aire y explotó allí y se separó en pequeñas explosiones, una para cada objetivo, tal como había practicado. Las explosiones golpearon a los dos Saiyajin y a los cuatro Saibaman, a excepción de uno que logró escapar. Las explosiones fueron muy importantes y arrojaron un montón de polvo. Los Saibaman que fueron golpeados fueron reducidos a pedazos. Esa fue la primera vez que realmente tomé una vida, pero no la última. Por un momento, casi me sentí mejor. Crear explosiones realmente te quita la agresión de forma rápida. Tenshinhan, Chaozu, y Gohan estaban realmente emocionados, pensaron que había ganado la batalla. Si sólo pudiera haber sido tan fácil.

El Saibaman que se escapó trató de atacar a Gohan, pero Piccolo se movió rápidamente delante. Lo agarró, lo golpeó, y luego lo tiró en el aire y lo eliminó con una sola explosión incluso más poderosa que mi Kakusandan. Fue bastante sorprendente, pero por un momento me detuve a pensar - ¿Piccolo había acabado de salvar la vida de Gohan? Comenzó a ocurrírseme que algo podía haber cambiado en Piccolo en el momento en que había estado entrenando a Gohan. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de ello, sin embargo, porque fue entonces cuando Vegeta y Nappa salieron de la nube de polvo. Estaban completamente ilesos. Mi Kakusandan apenas había incluso conseguido ensuciarlos. Era increíble. Había usado todo mi poder, y no se vieron afectados en absoluto. Nappa dijo que nos mataría él mismo, y Vegeta estuvo de acuerdo. La arrogancia nos salvó de nuevo allí. Nappa era mucho más fuerte que nosotros, pero apenas podíamos manejar presentarle un poco de desafío. Si Vegeta hubiera luchado desde el inicio... Bueno, no hubiera habido concurso. Nappa comenzó a incrementar su poder. Mientras lo hacía, solo fuimos empujado por el tamaño de él. Nunca pensamos que sería tanto... Por último, entendí la horrible verdad de lo que eran realmente los Saiyajin. Eran terribles. Eran invencibles.

Odié a los Saiyajin. Sólo tengo que decir que, estaría mintiendo si dijera otra cosa. No era al simple individuo Saiyajin lo que odiaba - después de todo, Goku es un Saiyajin, e incluso Vegeta ha demostrado que tiene la capacidad de ser una buena persona. Pero la raza misma - los Saiyajin tienen la capacidad de volverse infinitamente poderosos. Eso simplemente está mal, y me aterroriza. Además, tienen esa terrible instinto - el instinto guerrero, que lo llaman. Es repugnante. He visto hacer a Goku, la más heroica y noble persona que he tenido el honor de conocer, arrogante y cruelmente poner en peligro vidas inocentes en aras del deporte. Afortunadamente, ese instinto no parece estar presente en Saiyajin no puros - todos los medio y cuarto de Saiyajin que conozco no exponen esas tendencias, y son buenas personas. Ciertamente no soy una de esas personas locas que han estado alrededor de esta ridícula campaña anti-Saiyajin últimamente, "Tierra para los Humanos" y toda esa basura. Aún así, me alegro de que Freezer masacrara a la raza original de los Saiyajin. Es terrible de decir. Se siente como una marca negra en mi alma sentirme así, pero lo digo en serio. Está mal de mi parte, pero no puedo evitarlo - me alegro de que estén muertos. Realmente lo siento a cualquiera que se ofenda.

En el momento que Nappa terminó de incrementar su poder, fue rodeado por una azotadora energía amarilla. Era el primer 'destello de ki' - un aura visible como llama - que había visto alguna vez. La suya era pequeña y débil en comparación con otras que hemos visto, pero fue suficiente para infundir un gran temor en nosotros. Era mucho más poderosos que nosotros que me sentí como un tonto por creer que alguna vez tuvimos una oportunidad. La única oportunidad que quedaba era que Goku se hubiera vuelto muy poderoso y llegara allí para ayudarnos. ¿Dónde estaba Goku?

Nappa gritó y se lanzó hacia Tenshinhan. Todos intentamos detenerlo, pero era demasiado rápido. Arrojó un puñetazo a Tenshinhan, y él trató de oponerse al golpe, pero fue inútil. La mano de Tenshinhan fue arrancada directamente. Lo digo en serio, salió limpia de un solo golpe. Tenshinhan gritó y sangre correó de la herida. "Así que esto es todo," pensé, "Este es el final". Napa intentó darle el golpe mortal a Tenshinhan, pero él apenas logró volar fuera del camino. Nappa simplemente voló tras él y lo golpeó enviándolo a la tierra. No podía soportar seguir viendo. Corrí para ayudar a Tenshinhan, pero Nappa rió y me arrojó una explosión que me tiró a un lado. Tuve la suerte de escapar de ser volado en pedazos. La explosión hizo un agujero tan profundo que no se podía ver el fondo. Todavía está ahí hoy en día, más de 24 años después.

Después que me recuperé, miré alrededor - alguien faltaba. No pude ver a Chaozu en ningún lugar. Al principio pensé que había sido atrapado en la explosión, pero luego oí gritar. Alcé la vista y encontré que él se estaba aferrando a Nappa. El agarre me recordó a la manera en que el Saibaman se había aferrado a Yamcha. Ay, señor. Me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Escuché a Tenshinhan gritar, "¡Chaoz! ¡No! ¡No puedes!", pero lo hizo. Chaozu explotó. Ver los ojos de Tenshinhan... No creo que haya un mayor dolor que eso. Es probablemente cómo me sentiría si alguien matara a 18. Simplemente un indescriptible dolor. Lo peor de todo fue que Nappa estaba completamente ileso. Chaozu había dado su vida por nada. La desesperación parecía simplemente aumentar con el paso de cada segundo. De todos nosotros, sólo Piccolo logró mantener su ingenio sobre él. Había resultado ser nuestro líder de alguna manera. Me dijo un rápido plan. Todavía no confiaba en Piccolo - demonios, eso es un eufemismo, lo odiaba - pero en ese momento, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me dijera.

Llevamos a cabo el plan de Piccolo mientras Nappa se cargaba hacia Tenshinhan de nuevo, un enfrentamiento que sabíamos que sólo podía terminar en la muerte de Tenshinhan. Antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Piccolo apareció al lado de Nappa y lo golpeó duro, enviándolo hacia donde yo estaba de pie. Llegó volando a mí, y lo golpeé con toda la fuerza que tenía, enviándolo volando hacia Gohan. El plan decía que Gohan le disparara una explosión de ki luego mientras que estuviera desorientado, pero Gohan se congeló. Estaba paralizado por el miedo. El pobre chico, sólo tenía cinco años. Piccolo y yo tratamos de compensarlo disparando nuestras propias explosiones a Nappa, pero para ese momento se había recuperado y las esquivó. Nuestro asalto lo había herido levemente, y vino a nosotros para atacar, pero Tenshinhan intentó el último truco y disparó su mejor Kikouhou a Nappa. La fuerza de la explosión fue enorme, y nos voló a Piccolo y a mí a un lado. Eso realmente logró lastimar un poco a Nappa - algo de su armaduras se había roto, y estaba sangrando - pero no mucho. Tenshinhan había puesto toda su fuerza de vida en la explosión, y aunque yo estaba lejos, lo vi morir. Él vivió lo suficiente para ver que Nappa estaba ileso, y lo vi renunciar a las esperanzas justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Primero Yamcha, luego Chaozu, ahora Tenshinhan. ¿Quién era el siguiente? Probablemente yo, me imaginé. Era una pesadilla. Todo el entrenamiento que habíamos hecho, todas nuestras esperanzas, todo lo mejor de la Tierra - fue para nada. Estábamos todos muriendo, y estaba sucediendo demasiado rápidamente. Grité en voz alta para que Goku llegara. Esperaba morir totalmente dentro de los próximos momentos.

Nappa llegó volando hacia Piccolo y yo. Inútil como parecía, estábamos dispuestos a tratar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para luchar contra él. Antes de cualquier cosa pudiera suceder, sin embargo, Vegeta le dijo que se detuviera. Todos lo miramos fijamente en absoluta confusión.

Nappa era como un niño impaciente. "¡P-pero... Vegeta!"

"¿Cuál es tu prisa? Solo quiero preguntarles algo," dijo Vegeta, y se volteó y nos enfrentó. "Este 'Son Goku' que se mantienen llamando desesperadamente - ¿es ese Kakarotto?"

"S-sí..." Logré decir.

Vegeta sonrió en incredulidad, y comenzó realmente a reír. "¿Su única esperanza es Kakarotto? ¡Ni siquiera pudo vencer a Radditz! ¿De qué sirve?" Eso nos llegó. Los tres de nosotros lanzamos un furioso testimonio de lo fuerte que Goku se había vuelto, y cómo llegaría y los derrotaría. Vegeta estaba tan divertido de nuestra fe que dijo que se detendrían y esperar tres horas para que Goku llegara. Un punto más por la arrogancia allí. Nappa estaba tan enfurecido que casi nos atacó de todos modos, pero cuando Vegeta gritó de nuevo se detuvo de lleno y gimoteó una disculpa. Evidentemente, habíamos tenido razón antes - el poder de Vegeta sobrepasaba con creces el de Nappa. Me estremecí ante la idea.

Tres horas se arrastraron angustiosamente. Los Saiyajin se sentaron a un lado y hablaron de algo que realmente no entendí. Piccolo reprendió a Gohan por congelarse antes. Quería correr, o luchar, o hacer algo más que sólo estar sentado y esperar a morir. Me quedé mirando al cielo, con la esperanza de que Goku llegara y nos salvara. Sin embargo, me mantuve escuchando algo que los Saiyajin habían dicho haciendo eco en mi cabeza - "Si están tan seguros de que él está viniendo, ¿dónde está?" Me estaba empezando a preguntar yo mismo. Sé que ahora probablemente estaba viajando por el Camino de la Serpiente, que según la leyenda es de 1.000.000 de kilómetros de largo, así que supongo que el retraso es comprensible. Tres horas me dio un montón de tiempo para reflexionar, tal vez más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Las muertes de mis amigos, especialmente Yamcha, se mantenían apareciendo de nuevo en mi cabeza. Empecé a verme en esas mismas visiones. Para distraerme, traté de explorar los rostros de los otros para ver lo que estaban sintiendo. Los Saiyajin parecían estar pasando un gran momento. Gohan estaba asustado, pero todavía parecía decidido a ganar. Piccolo estaba ansioso, pero también determinado. Había sufrido una semejante metamorfosis - El Gran Demonio Piccolo era ahora Piccolo, Defensor de la Tierra.

Tan largas como parecían, las tres horas llegaron a su fin. Vegeta declaró a Kakarotto ser un cobarde, y Nappa comenzó a acercarse a nosotros. Sentía como si estuviera cometiendo suicidio. Aunque Piccolo tenía un plan más - Mientras yo distraía a Nappa, Piccolo agarraría su cola. Si podía hacer eso, entonces Gohan podría atacar y destruir a Nappa. Me había olvidado de toda la cosa de la cola. Sí parecía que nos quedaba alguna pequeña esperanza. El plan parecía ir bastante bien. Distraje a Nappa con un Doble Tsuihikidan, y Piccolo agarró su cola. Sin embargo, ahí fue cuando las cosas salieron mal. Apretar su cola no pareció debilitar a Nappa en absoluto, y golpeó a Piccolo, que cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Fue entonces que realmente me desesperé. Se sentía como si todo la lucha me hubiera dejado. Parecía que no quedaba realmente nada sino rendirse y morir. 


	15. La esperanza de un planeta

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

--

~ Capítulo 15: La esperanza de un planeta ~

Sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera adormecido mientras veía a Piccolo caer, inconsciente, a la tierra después de un solo golpe de Nappa. No podía moverme; estaba simplemente así de aterrado. Miré impotentemente mientras Nappa avanzaba hacia Gohan. Gohan parecía tan pequeño e indefenso, y aún más aterrorizado que yo. Nappa lo pateó - una enorme patada, con fuerza que no se creería. Pude escucharla golpearlo. Hubiera desgarrado a Gohan sino por el hecho de que giró la patada, ya que el pie de Nappa era casi del tamaño de todo su cuerpo. Fue lanzado en el aire y Nappa lo golpeó de nuevo, tan duro que se estrelló en un acantilado que debió haber estado a un cuarto de milla de distancia. Qué terrible vista fue esa. Gohan chocó con el suelo duro, y luego - apenas pude creerlo - realmente se levantó. Hombre, ese chico era rudo. Nappa no mostró misericordia, cargándose de nuevo hacia Gohan.

Era tiempo para que me calmara en ese momento. Todavía estaba paralizado por el miedo. Quería despertar y que todo fuera un sueño. Tenía demasiado miedo a morir. Luego, sin embargo, vi a Nappa, la imparable potencia, cargarse hacia Gohan. Gohan parecía indefenso. Si no hacía algo, él moriría. Sentía como si fuera demasiado tarde para salvar algo, pero de todos modos, no podía simplemente quedarme ahí y ver que eso ocurra. Era sólo un niño... el hijo de Goku, me recordé a mí mismo. Ahora, nunca he clamado ser valiente. Tengo un poco más de coraje que, por ejemplo, Yajirobe, pero realmente no soy un héroe. De alguna manera, sin embargo, encontré el coraje y la fuerza justo entonces para lanzarme en el camino de Nappa. Lo pateé tan fuerte como pude, y luego le di un puñetazo - golpeé mi antebrazo contra su enorme masa de músculo - mientras estaba fuera de equilibrio. Funcionó bastante bien. El golpe lo envió a volar, e intenté ir tras él para presionar ventaja, pero Nappa realmente era un muy buen luchador, y logró de alguna manera enderezara sí mismo a la derecha y volver a mí. Yo apenas tenía la velocidad para evitar ser golpeado a menos que una pulpa. Me sentí muy agradecido por el impulso que había recibido del Choshinsui entonces. Aún así, imaginé que me ese esquive me dio unos segundos al menos antes que me matara. Todavía me quedaba un ataque que sabía que podía herir a Nappa. Di unos cuantos saltos para poner cierta distancia entre nosotros, y me preparé para ello. Estaba viniendo directo a mí, así que esperé - no, recé - que no lo esquivara.

"¡Kienzan!" Grité. Bien, entonces realmente no tuve que gritar. Estaba en el momento.

Para mi asombro, Nappa ni siquiera trató de esquivar el disco. Supongo que pensó que rebotaría fuera de él, o algo así. Hubiera arrancado directamente su cabeza, con excepción de que Vegeta tuvo presencia de ánimo para decirle que lo esquivara. En lugar de ello, sólo le cortó la cara y pasó a demoler un acantilado cercano. Maldición. Nappa estaba sumamente enojado por haber sido cortado. Él aulló y lanzó una enorme explosión de ki hacia mí. Me las arreglé para volar hacia arriba y esquivarla, pero sólo la fuerza de su explosión me empujó con su viento. Hubiera acabado conmigo salvo porque fue allí cuando Piccolo logró recuperar la conciencia y atacarlo. Caí cuarenta y cinco pies hacia el suelo. Estuve bastante indefenso después de eso. El impacto dolió demasiado, pero no me dejó inconsciente. Estaba en tanto dolor que no podía siquiera sentir más el ki. Apenas podía ver.

Hubo una pausa en la lucha entonces. Piccolo y los Saiyajin estaban hablando emocionados sobre algo, pero no logré escuchar ni una palabra de ello. Estaba poniendo toda mi concentración en intentar ponerme de pie. Me las arreglé para rodar en mi estómago, y la cantidad de agonía que eso me causó me hizo que no iba a ponerme de pie por un tiempo. Seguí intentando, sin embargo. Tenía que levantarme, me mantenía diciéndome, tenía que luchar... ¿De qué valía si no podía luchar más? Vegeta y Nappa siguieron parloteando. Logré tomar la palabra "Kakarotto" en su conversación. ¿Goku estaba viniendo? Apenas podía permitirme tener semejante esperanza. Pero luego escuché a Vegeta decir algo de gran interés. Creo que fui el único que lo escuchó. Dijo,

"Así que, es cierto que hay esferas en Namek que puede conceder deseos... nunca creí en la leyenda, ¡pero es cierto!"

No sabía por qué en ese momento, pero lo que él había dicho se sentía muy importante. Me aseguré de recordarlo. Mi vista retornó, y pude ver enfrentados de nuevo. Nappa iba a cargar una vez más, y esta vez quería decir desastre. Esta vez, ya no había nadie que impidiera que ocurra lo peor. Yo estaba superado por la sensación de que algo indescriptiblemente horrible estaba por suceder, y sentí demasiada frustración por el hecho de que no podía moverme... No podía hacer nada para impedir que sucediera. Nappa se cargó una vez más, y me sorprendí que Gohan mismo lograra oponerse a él y lo pateara hacia un acantilado. Más enojado que nunca, Nappa se movió hacia atrás y se preparó para lanzar otra explosión como la que me había sacado de la batalla. Gohan parecía demasiado atemorizado para incluso esquivarla. Parecía que mi miedo finalmente estaba ocurriendo - Gohan iba a ser asesinado. Mientras la explosión se disparaba hacia él, sin embargo, vi a alguien corriendo desesperadamente en su camino. No podía creerle a mis ojos; era Piccolo. Se puso delante de ella y recibió todo el peso de toda la explosión. Desató toda su terrible energía en él, pero él se mantuvo firme de alguna manera. Cuando el humo se despejó, Piccolo estaba allí quieto, protegiendo a Gohan. Él tembló y cayó al suelo.

Miré en horror y confusión mientras Gohan corría en lágrimas hacia el lado de Piccolo. No podía creer lo que había visto, que Piccolo se hubiera sacrificado para salvarlo. No tenía idea de cuan encariñado Piccolo se había vuelto con Gohan en el tiempo que entrenaron juntos. Algo había cambiado en Piccolo, y sin embargo... todo. Cuando lo pienso, probablemente lo tuvo en él todo el tiempo. Nadie nunca le había dado a Piccolo, el Rey Demonio, El Gran Incorruptible Mal, la mitad de una oportunidad. Ciertamente yo no. Tomó la inocencia de un niño romper ese muro, y creo que la desesperada situación no lastimó. No sé si esto va a sonar sentimental o cliché, pero creo que todos pueden ser buenos si se les da la oportunidad. Y todo el mundo merece una oportunidad. Vi morir a Piccolo con gran pesar, y una cierta cantidad de vergüenza. Me sentí mal por desconfiar de él. Piccolo había cometido algunos errores, pero me parecía que era más noble de lo que yo sería alguna vez.

Gohan se quedó con Piccolo mientras él se estaba muriendo. Lloró mucho y le rogó que no muriese. Viéndolo, me di cuenta de algo que no antes no me había dado cuenta - él realmente había llegado a querer a Piccolo. Algo cambió en el rostro de Gohan después que Piccolo murió. Se levantó y gritó en ira y agonía, y sentí su ki aumentar. Superó mucho, mucho más allá de lo que yo hubiera pensado era él máximo de Gohan. No era un fuerte ki normal, tampoco - para mí, este ki se sentía inconstante y breve, pero mayormente se sentía doloroso. Dolía. Gohan es - bueno, no sé como lo llamarían. Cuando se enfada - y no me refiero furioso, me refiero a verdadera rabia aquí - le da una fuerza tremenda. Gohan no es una persona peligrosa. Normalmente, no lastimaría ni a una mosca. No es fácil enfurecerlo así. Lo único que parece hacerlo es lastimar a alguien que él ama. Aunque cuando eso sucede... Bueno, no quieren estar en su camino. Gohan concentró su ira en un Masenko - el mismo disparo tipo Kamehameha que Piccolo había utilizado tanto en el 23º torneo - y lo dirigió, y todo su dolor e ira, a Nappa. El Masenko de Gohan rasgó a través del aire hacia Nappa como un cohete, como una especie de fuerza imparable. Nappa se mantuvo firme, levantó un brazo, y desvió la explosión.

No podía creerlo. Había desviado la explosión. Todo eso para nada. Esa única explosión era todo lo que el pobre Gohan tenía en él. Sentí su ki vacilar - su nivel de poder debió haber sido inferior a 1. No le quedaba suficiente fuerza para caminar. Y yo, todavía seguía sin poder moverme.

"Así que esto es todo," pensé para mí mismo, "Todo terminó." Había pensado lo mismo antes ese día, pero esta vez se sintió realmente así. Los Saiyajin eran demasiado fuertes. Toda nuestra preparación, todo nuestro duro trabajo y sacrificio, todo lo que habíamos hecho, y ni siquiera podíamos lograr derrotar a Nappa. El Masenko había sido el último disparo de la Tierra, y Nappa lo desvió. Gohan se hundió en sus rodillas. Nappa se acercó a Gohan lentamente, cada paso sonando como un terremoto en miniatura, y levantó su bota encima de la cabeza de Gohan. Dado que no quería que el esqueleto de Gohan siendo aplastado fuera mi última visión mortal, cerré mis ojos tan fuerte como pude y esperé que viniera el final.

...

¿Recuerdan cuando mencioné el Síndrome de Justo a Tiempo de Goku? ¿Sí? Bueno. Supongo que lo que vino después.

Cuando abrí mis ojos otra vez, encontré para mi gran sorpresa que Gohan no fue brutalmente aplastado contra el suelo, sino en una Kinto'un a varios metros de distancia. Sentí algo acercándose desde el cielo. Fuerte ki. Grandes, pesadas botas. Gi naranja. Puntiagudo cabello negro. Sí, ese sería Goku. Estaba tan feliz que dolía. Temblaba todo.

Los Saiyajin estaban marcadamente impresionados con Goku. Parecía muy tranquilo y solemne... Él ya tenía un orden de cosas que quería hacer en su mente, creo. En primer lugar, miró a su alrededor en los resultados de nuestra lucha. Vio los cadáveres de Piccolo, Yamcha y Tenshinhan. Pude sentir su ki y su ira aumentando con cada uno. Sin embargo, se mantuvo muy tranquilo y silencioso mientras procedía a venir a donde yo estaba yaciendo. Nappa intentó atacarlo, pero dudo que siquiera lo notara. Eso no estaba en su plan.

"Siento llegar tarde," fue lo primero que me dijo. Hoo muchacho. Me dio una semilla senzu, dividida por la mitad. Era la última, dijo. Al principio, no quería tomarla. Me sentía tan inútil. Sentía como si no mereciera ser curado, como si hubiera sido todo por mí y de alguna manera hubiera fallado por dejar morir a tantos. Aunque Goku no se negaría, por lo que me tragué mi media senzu. No restauró toda mi energía, pero hizo bastante bien. Me puse de pie, sintiéndome algo mareado. Para ser honesto, todavía me sentía muy mal acerca de nuestras posibilidades. Goku parecía fuerte, pero los Saiyajin eran tan poderosos... Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, no podía evitar tener esperanza. Después de todo, Goku estaba de vuelta, y él siempre parecía traer toda la esperanza con él.

Goku me elogió por lo mucho más fuerte que me había vuelto y por lo bien que lo había hecho aguantando. No quise aceptar esos elogios. No me sentía muy bien conmigo mismo. Me sentía débil y estúpido y cobarde y sin valor, y como si no le sirviera a nadie. Yamcha, mi amigo, estaba muerto. El valiente Tenshinhan, y su extraño amigo Chaozu quien era incluso más valiente en su propia manera, ambos estaban muertos. Incluso Piccolo - nunca conoceríamos lo que teníamos en Piccolo, pensé - estaba muerto, y con él Kami-sama y las esferas del dragón. Ninguno de nuestros amigos podía ser devuelto a la vida. Dije esto, y Goku, Gohan (que se había comido la otra mitad de la senzu) y yo nos paramos allí y sólo nos condolimos en silencio por un momento. Fue una sensación fuerte, de un daño que sólo se haría más profundo mientras el tiempo avanzaba y las circunstancias se volvían menos graves. Parecía que lo único que quedaba era retribución.

"Vamos a vengarlos," dije, apretando mis puños, "Nosotros tres. Goku, ¿tú entrenaste con Kaio-sama, el señor de los mundos, ¿no?"

"Sí," dijo Goku, "Pero ustedes dos aléjense. Pelearé contra ellos solo."

Me tomó un momento procesar lo que había escuchado. Él... lucharía contra los Saiyajin, sólo el más débil de ellos había logrado derrotar con facilidad a todos los mejores de la Tierra... ¿solo? De ninguna manera. Mi primera reacción fue enojarme. Goku estaba arrojando uno de sus trucos tontos de nuevo. No había manera en el infierno que fuera a dejar ir a Goku a hacerse matar como todos los demás. Gohan y yo empezamos a decirle que estaba loco y tratamos de hablarle para evitarlo. con él de la misma. Entonces, sin embargo, algo me pasó. Gohan se mantuvo intentando desesperadamente hablar para que su papá no pusiera en riesgo su vida, pero me encontré incapaz de decir algo en absoluto. Goku estaba allí, por encima de mí, mirando fijamente a los Saiyajin, y de repente noté cuan imponente parecía. Sólo la vista de él de pie allí, frente a los Saiyajin, con una vena abultándose en su frente, me hizo sentir algo asombrado. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Podía sentir su ki, también, hirviendo dentro de él. Su ira era fácilmente igual a la mía cuando Yamcha había muerto o la de Gohan cuando Piccolo había muerto, pero más concentrada y mucho más letal. Realmente comencé a asustarme un poco de él. Pude ver que él no quería que intentáramos ayudarlo porque tenía miedo que fuésemos lastimados, por él casi tanto como por los Saiyajin. Y Goku mismo era un Saiyajin, ¿no? Creo que acabo de recordar eso entonces.

Incluso antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba tomando el brazo de Gohan y bastante fuerte y diciéndole, "Goku tiene razón. Tenemos que quedarnos." Gohan trató de correr tras Goku mientras él caminaba hacia los Saiyajin, pero lo mantuve. No había lugar para nosotros en esa batalla ya.

Goku y Nappa se enfrentaron. Napa dijo algunas menores burlas, pero Goku no se inmutó. Dijo algo amenazante y comenzó a incrementar su poder. ¡No podía creer el Ki! Mientras incrementaba su poder, la tierra temblaba, y todo a su alrededor pequeños pedazos de escombros comenzaron a flotar hacia arriba. Escuché a Vegeta leer su nivel de poder más de 8000 en su scouter. Escuchar esto pereció enfurecer a Nappa, y se cargó hacia Goku, que todavía no se movió. El instante antes de que lo golpease, Goku lo pateó en la espalda. Ni siquiera vi cómo llegó detrás de él.

Nappa estaba enfurecido. "Tú... ¡Te mataré!" gritó.

"Hablas mucho," dijo Goku, "pero no lo respaldas."

Nappa gritó, incrementó su poder, y corrió de nuevo hacia Goku, golpeándolo con una increíble prisa de golpes. Estaba luchando repentinamente con una ferocidad que nunca había tenido cuando luchó contra nosotros. Goku sólo estuvo allí y esquivó todo sin esfuerzo, ni siquiera moviéndose demasiado. Nappa puso mucha fuerza en un último puñetazo, y para el momento que lo había arrojado, Goku estaba de pie a unos buenos diez metros en dirección opuesta. Era una locura. Goku bailó círculos en torno a Nappa sólo para enfurecerlo. En un momento dado, incluso se situó sobre la cabeza del Saiyajin. No importaba lo que hiciera, Nappa no podía apoyar un dedo sobre él. Supongo que pudo haber sido gratificante ver a Goku hacer pasar el ridículo al monstruo que había hecho nuestra existencia un infierno por las últimas varias horas. Eso era ciertamente lo que quería hacer Goku. Pero yo sólo me sentía adormecido y un poco débil. Pronto, Goku se cansó de eso y lo golpeó duro en el estómago. Esquivó otro ataque de Nappa y lo golpeó de nuevo. Nappa arrojó otra de esas explosiones hacia él, exactamente como las que me habían herido y matado a Piccolo. Goku ni siquiera la esquivó - la hizo volar con sólo ki. Goku se apresuró a Nappa y lo golpeó un par de veces, golpeándolo finalmente tan duro que fue arrojado directamente en - y casi la mitad dentro - de un acantilado cercano. Nappa se puso de pie al instante, sangrando profusamente y aullando con una aterradora voz en total furia y frustración.

Yo estaba sonriendo, de repente. Me había rendido hace tanto tiempo, pero ahora comenzaba a ocurrírseme que podíamos todavía tener una oportunidad. Yo todavía estaba aterrorizado, pero estaba algo mareado al mismo tiempo. Gohan y yo vitoreamos a Goku en temblorosas, nerviosas voces.

Vegeta sacudió a Nappa de su aullido bestial con un grito de "¡Cálmate, idiota! ¡Te derrotará si pierdes la cabeza!" Para nuestra sorpresa, Nappa realmente se calmó. Su confianza parecía volver, y su ki se sentía mucho más poderoso que antes. Él usó un ataque en Goku que hizo una ridículamente gran explosión que me tiró por completo al piso en mi espalda, incluso tan lejos como estaba de pie. Ese ataque se sintió muy familiar - ya saben, creo que utilizó el mismo ataque para reducir la Ciudad Capital del Oriente a un campo de escombros en Goku. Goku lo esquivó volando hacia arriba, y yo perdí rastro de la batalla después de eso. Hey, tengo una muy buena memoria, pero no soy una cámara de vídeo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Vegeta ordenando a Nappa retirarse - manejaría esto por sí mismo. No estaba seguro de si estar contento que Nappa finalmente fuera derrotado, o asustado como el demonio. Cuando Nappa tomó su segundo respiro, Goku estaba teniendo algunos problemas, y yo ya había descubierto que Vegeta era mucho más fuerte que Nappa. Me preguntaba si incluso Goku podía manejar a este misterioso Saiyajin llamado Vegeta.

Nappa comenzó a retirarse como se le dijo, pero de repente cambió de dirección y ganó una gran velocidad. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que - se dirigía directamente hacia Gohan y a mí con sorprendente velocidad. No sé por qué no me salí del camino. Creo que me congelé de alguna manera. Lo único que pensaba hacer era ponerme frente a Gohan. Vi a Goku volando tras Nappa, pero no había manera que pudiera atraparlo a tiempo. Sin embargo, fue ahí cuando Goku sacó su gran truco. De repente, sentí su ki sólo explotar, y él estuvo entre nosotros y Nappa incluso antes de que lo viera. Aterrizó sosteniendo a Nappa en el aire con una mano, paralizado e indefenso. Lo lanzó al suelo. Aterrizó junto a Vegeta.

"Él ya no está luchando," dijo Goku. "¡Sólo llévatelo y vete!"

Vegeta no dijo nada, sólo estuvo allí de pie y parecía pensar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aproveché la oportunidad para preguntar a Goku qué en el universo había hecho. Recibí una algo apresurada explicación del Kaioken. Usándolo, se puede controlar todo el ki en el cuerpo a la vez y ampliarlo. Si se lo hace correctamente, se recibe un asombroso aumento de poder y velocidad, como si de alguna manera fueras más fuerte que tú mismo. Sin embargo, se tiene que ser extremadamente cuidadoso cuando se lo está haciendo, o se puede sobrecargar el cuerpo y matarse a sí mismo. Curiosamente, el Kaioken es un caso raro de una técnica cuyo nombre en realidad se TIENE que decir cuando se lo hace. Por alguna extraña razón, es imposible realizar un Kaioken sin gritar, "¡Kaioken!" Es una técnica muy poderosa, pero nunca me molesté en aprenderla. Podría haberlo hecho. Estoy casi seguro de que Yamcha la sabe. Simplemente hay algún instinto en mí que me hace rehuir de cualquier cosa que te pueda matar usándola. El Kikouhou, el Kaioken... No las usaría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Goku, Tenshinhan, y Vegeta nunca parecieron tener esa falla. Me siento un poco culpable por eso. Si hubiera aprendido el Kaioken, y realmente hubiera trabajado en él... Es tan poderoso, podría haber servido de algo en realidad contra Cell o Buu. Ahh, creo se está yendo un poco lejos. Bueno, no sirve de nada lamentarse, ¿no?

Volviendo al punto en cuestión, Nappa yacía allí tiritando en el suelo, indefenso y en un muy evidente dolor. Alzó una mano débilmente a su compañero.

"Vegeta," lo escuché croar desesperadamente... "por favor... por favor ayúdame..."

Vegeta lo miró incómodo por un momento, y luego tomó vacilante la mano de su camarada caído. Sonrió terriblemente, y luego lanzó a Nappa alto en el aire. Vegeta incrementó su poder, provocando que se formara un brillante destello de ki color azul a su alrededor, y envió una enorme explosión desde todo su cuerpo a Nappa. Lo redujo a polvo.

Hombre, oh hombre. Yo simplemente... No hay nada más bajo que eso. Reconozco que no estaba triste por ver a Nappa irse, pero no podía imaginar que alguien fuera tal monstruo como para matar a su propio compañero (una vez que pregunté a Vegeta si tenía algún arrepentimiento sobre Nappa. Simplemente me dio una mirada de desprecio total y dijo, "¿Desde cuándo TE importa?" Por alguna razón, sentí como que merecía eso). Además, la mera enorme cantidad de poder del disparo de Vegeta era enorme. ¿Podía alguien realmente ser así de poderoso? Por supuesto, no había visto nada todavía. Lo siento si sueno como un disco rayado en ese punto, pero estoy tratando de transmitirles algún tipo comprensión remota de los poderes que he sentido, y es simplemente imposible. No hay palabras para describirlo. En el momento que llegue a Buu, les garantizo que no querrán pensar en ello. Señor, sé que yo no quiero hacerlo. La cantidad de poder que poseen los Super Saiyajin y algunos de los enemigos contra los que hemos luchado es desalentadora. Por el amor de Dios, ¡soy seis millones de veces más fuertes que el promedio de las personas, por lo menos! No estoy tratando de alardear ni nada, es sólo un hecho. Y para ellos, ¿saben lo que soy? ¡Un débil! ¡Menos de una hormiga! ¡Es una locura!

...

Lo siento mucho. Esa fue sólo una pequeña porción de ese despotrique. Es estúpido y pueril, y me prometí a mí mismo que no me metería aquí. Pude editarlo, pero me temo que si lo hiciera, volvería más tarde de manera aún peor, por lo que voy a dejarlo ahí y seguir adelante. Lo siento. No soy así normalmente. No estoy resentido.

¿Dónde estaba yo? Bien, Vegeta mató a Nappa. Habiendo visto eso, Goku se puso muy nervioso. Flotó con Gohan y conmigo - y volamos camino de vuelta para evitar la explosión que mató a Nappa - y vimos todo el campo de batalla. Mucho del paisaje fue destruido. Todos los cadáveres todavía yacían donde habían caído. Mirándolos, me acordé de lo que había dicho Vegeta. Había estado pensando en eso por un tiempo, en realidad. Si Vegeta sabía lo que estaba hablando, entonces había más esferas del dragón. Si eso era cierto - un si muy grande - nuestros amigos todavía podrían ser devueltos a la vida...

Goku le dijo a Gohan y a mí de volver a Kame House. Tan fuerte como era Vegeta, no quería que estuviéramos en cualquier lugar cerca del combate. No discutí con él - me di cuenta de que Goku sólo se vería afectado por tener que preocuparse de que nosotros nos lastimásemos. Gohan no estaba feliz sobre ello, pero estuvo de acuerdo también. Quería decir algo acerca de mi teoría de las esferas del dragón, pero no quería darles falsas esperanzas. Al demonio con eso, pensé, lo diría de todos modos. Decidí no decir realmente lo que tenía en mente, pero sólo decirle a Goku de luchar en otro lugar para que los cuerpos de nuestros amigos no fueran mutilados si eran devueltos a la vida. Estaba un poco confuso, pero estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Nos despedimos antes de abandonar a Goku, intentando lo mejor de nuestra parte de tener confianza en todo. Agarré su mano y le dije que no muriera. "De ninguna manera," dijo. "No mueras" se había convertido en una especie de frase que usábamos. Tan extraño como parece, para nosotros esas simples palabras transmitían, "Por favor, por favor no te lastimes, porque te amo y me lastimará terriblemente si algo te sucede" sin decirlo en realidad, lo que se sentiría realmente extraño.

Goku dijo algunas cosas más a su hijo, y luego él y Vegeta volaron a luchar, dejándonos a Gohan y mí atrás y sintiéndonos muy preocupados. Durante un minuto más o menos sólo flotamos allí.

"K... Krillin-san," dijo Gohan, mirándome con amplios ojos, "Tengo miedo. No sé si papá puede derrotarlo... ¿Crees que puede?"

"Gohan," le dije, "Si alguien puede hacerlo, es tu padre." Esperaba que sonara reconfortante. Gohan era maduro para su edad, pero era sólo un niño. Creo que una de las cosas por las que estaba más enojado con los Saiyajin era que le habían quitado la infancia a Gohan. Odiaba a verlo sufrir. "Bueno, vamos," le dije, "Hay que volver a Kame House, como Goku dice."

Por lo tanto, despegamos y comenzamos a volar en esa dirección general. Nosotros volamos tan rápido como hubiéramos podido por preocupación, creo. Nos manteníamos sintiendo kis extraños... demasiado grandes, mucho más grandes que alguno que hubiésemos sentido antes. A veces se sentía como el Saiyajin, otras veces se sentía como Goku. De vez en cuando, escuchábamos algún tipo de explosión desde lo lejos, y Gohan siempre se detenía y se daba vuelta, y yo lo agarraba para hacerlo seguir yendo. Sin embargo, cuando estábamos casi ahí, me di vuelta y vi algo brillante en el cielo, como un segundo sol. Inmediatamente después de eso, sentí algún enorme ki estallar. Eso se sintió como el Saiyajin, pero era demasiado poderoso. Nunca he sido bueno con las estimaciones de niveles de poder, pero diría que ese poder estaba alrededor de 150.000. Gohan lo sintió, también. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que era el Saiyajin. De repente, Gohan parecía determinado.

"Voy a volver," dijo.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?" Yo, por supuesto.

"¡Mi papá está en problemas! Él... ¡él podría morir!"

Me sentía en estado de shock. Sabía que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo de volver. Qué valiente chico. Él sabía entonces que no tenía la fuerza para hacer algo contra Vegeta, pero que iba a volver de todos modos. Él voló en la dirección que habíamos venido. Me frené por un momento, pero muy pronto estaba volando tras él. Demonios, tenía que admitir que no podía simplemente quedarme atrás y dejar que cualquier cosa que ocurriera ocurriese, tampoco. Era evidente muy pronto que íbamos a regresar. Antes de llegar allí, pude sentir el ki de Goku disminuyendo rápidamente - cuando eso sucede, alguien está cerca de la muerte. Creo que exhibimos un poco del Síndrome de Justo a Tiempo nosotros mismos - para el momento en que llegamos allí, Goku estaba a momentos de ser asesinado. Llegamos al desierto que Vegeta y Goku habían elegido para luchar, y vimos un simio gigante en armadura Saiyajin aplastando a Goku hasta la muerte en sus manos.

--¡un mono! ¡Un simio gigante! Las cosas no estaban bien. Me maldije a mí mismo por olvidar la transformación Saiyajin. Me imaginé que ya que la luna había sido destruida de nuevo, no teníamos que preocuparnos por ello. Aparentemente, sin embargo, Vegeta sabía cómo hacer una luna temporal para sus propósitos. Tenía que hacerme cargo y ser el líder y hacerlo rápido, o todos estábamos muertos. Grité a Gohan que se agachara y ocultara, y luego corrimos hacia el gigante simio Vegeta tan rápido como podíamos sin ser detectados. Curiosamente, corrimos hacia Yajirobe justo entonces. Realmente no me importaba, sin embargo. Sabía que el simio gigante era muy poderoso, así que al menos que Vegeta volviera a la normalidad no teníamos ninguna oportunidad en absoluto. Una vez más, me encontré con el Kienzan. Recordé lo que Yamcha me había dicho acerca de esas cosas - Goku siempre volvía a la normalidad cuando su cola era cortada. Le dije a Gohan y a Yajirobe que lo distrajeran y preparé un Kienzan. Mis nervios fueron estallados. Podía sentir la vida de Goku escapándose.

Vegeta vio a Gohan molestándolo. "Oh, mira, Kakarotto", dijo alegremente, "¡Tu hijito ha llegado para verte morir! Bueno, amiguito, ¿cómo te gustaría escuchar la columna vertebral de tu papá sonar?" O algo repugnante como eso.

Arrojé un Kienzan a su cola, y él saltó sobre él. Continuó para destruir unos cuantos acantilados más. Ya saben, si el paisaje hubiera sido nuestro oponente, lo hubiera estado haciendo muy bien. Vegeta rió y proclamó en voz alta que había estado esperando mi movimiento. Sostuvo a Goku ante nosotros entre sus enorme manos y comenzó a molerlas juntas. Temblaba ante la vista. Fue uno de los momentos más terribles de mi vida. Goku se estaba muriendo frente a mí, y yo no podía hacer nada. Lo único que tenía que incluso haría retroceder un poco a Vegeta era el Kienzan, y otro de esos parecía un derroche de energía ya que él podía esquivarlos con tanta facilidad. Yo estaba a punto de intentar uno de todas maneras cuando Vegeta de repente se detuvo en estado de shock. Para mi sorpresa. vi la cola de Vegeta cortada y cayendo al suelo... y Yajirobe ondeando por el aire con su katana extendida. Tan pronto como aterrizó, corrió como el demonio. Ya saben, tengo que admitírselo a Yajirobe, ese fue su momento. Se merece mucho más crédito del que recibe por eso - si no fuera por él, todos estaríamos muerto ahora. En realidad, le gusta mencionarlo al azar en conversaciones - "Ya saben, si no fuera por mí, todos estaríamos muerto ahora."

Con su cola afuera, Vegeta volvió a la normalidad, soltando a Goku, que se veía aún peor de lo que yo sospechaba. Creo que casi no había huesos de su cuerpo que NO ESTUVIERAN rotos. Vegeta estaba extremadamente enojado, por decir lo menos. Las cosas se veían bastante mal. Incluso de vuelta a la normalidad y debilitado además, Vegeta era mucho más fuerte que Gohan y yo. Vegeta declaró que Gohan moriría primero y aterrizó junto a él y comenzó a golpearle. Volé a su ayuda, pero era inútil. Con una patada Vegeta me envió rebotando fuera de tres acantilados. Me fracturé el cráneo y me disloqué mi brazo izquierdo en el hombro. Tosí una gran cantidad de sangre.

Despreocupado por mí, Vegeta volvió a golpear sin piedad a Gohan. Lo arrojó junto a Goku, que estaba, sorprendentemente, todavía consciente. Mientras yo luchaba dolorosamente mi camino a una posición que era más o menos recta, escuché a Goku decirle, "Gohan... por favor, simplemente cánsalo... sé que puedes hacerlo. Cánsalo, y Krillin acabará con él."

Espera, ¿dijo que yo acabaría con él?

"Así que esto es todo," pensé de nuevo, "Todo terminó."

Vegeta empezó a patear a Goku sólo por despecho. Goku estaba totalmente paralizado, y no podía hacer nada. Supongo que ver eso fue suficiente para disparar la ira de Gohan de nuevo, porque de repente parecía tener la fuerza para intercambiar algunos golpes con Vegeta, alejándolo de Goku.

"¡Kr--Krillin!" Escuché a Goku gritar. Casi no podía hablar, sonaba tan tenso. "Krillin, ¡por favor ven--!"

No veía que bien podría hacer, pero me las arreglé para renguear hacia él.

"Goku," dije, "es inútil."

Se dirigió a mí - bueno, en realidad más rodó su cabeza en mi dirección - y sonrió. "No, Krillin, todavía no. Todavía puedo darte la Genki Dama."

"¿La qué?"

La Genki Dama es probablemente lo más poderoso que existe. Se junta ki desde tan lejos como el usuario pueda lograr recoger, tomando un poco de la fuerza vital de cada ser viviente llega y comprime todo en una inmensamente poderosa esfera. En un planeta como la Tierra, eso suma a una GRAN cantidad de ki. Goku debió haber reunido el ki antes en la lucha pero no debió haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer la esfera. La mayor parte del poder ya se había escapado, pero todavía quedaba algo. Goku me dijo para tomar su mano. Gritó de dolor cuando lo hice porque su brazo estaba roto, pero dijo jadeando, "¡Sólo sostenla!" así lo hice.

Goku se concentró, y vi su mano iluminarse con un tremendo chisporroteo de energía que se transfirió a mi mano. ¡Se sentía increíble! No podía creer cuánto ki había allí. Por instrucciones de Goku, me concentré duro y ahuequé mi palma, y me las arreglé para formar la Genki Dama en una esfera. Flotaba justo sobre mi mano ahuecada. Era casi tan grande como un globo, pero muy densa y tan brillante que me hacía doler los ojos. Goku jadeó dolorosamente. Ya no le quedaba fuerza alguna. Dijo que contaba conmigo. Sentí que mi labio se endurecía ante eso. Goku contaba conmigo. Hay un cambio.

"Déjamelo a mí," dije solemnemente, y salté a un buen punto para mirar el terreno. Pude ver a Vegeta y a Gohan, todavía luchando. Gohan estaba dando todo lo que tenía, pero lo estaba haciendo mal. La Genki Dama era nuestra última esperanza.

Vegeta se movía tan rápidamente, no podía ver cómo alguna vez lograría golpearlo. No creo que me hubiera sentido tan nervioso en mi vida. Quiero decir, sólo tenía un disparo. Si fallaba, eso era todo. Era todo para todos. Déjeme decirles, tan frustrante como es ser un espectador, no es muy divertido ser la persona con la que todo el mundo cuenta, tampoco. Aún así, me sentía determinado. Después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí, Goku finalmente estaba contado conmigo para hacer una pequeña cosa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era arrojar una pelota. Si no podía manejar eso-- bueno, maldito sea yo si no podía manejar eso.

Mientras trataba de apuntar a Vegeta, escuché una voz en mi cabeza.

"No apuntes con tus ojos," dijo. "Siente el ki maligno y arroja."

"¿Qué?" Demandé. "¿Quién dijo eso?"

La voz se identificó a sí misma como Kaio, el Rey de los Mundos. "En tu mano," dijo, "Sostienes el ki... y todas las esperanzas... de un planeta entero."

Diooooos. Sin presión, ¿verdad?

Tragué duro y miré alrededor. Goku todavía estaba vivo, pero aún paralizado. Vegeta comenzó a arrojar una serie de disparos a Gohan - era obvio que no duraría mucho. Tomé un vistazo más a la bola de ki en mi mano.

Las esperanzas de un planeta...

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y alcancé con mi sentido del ki. Sentí una expansión en el desierto y lo sentí - sentí el ki maligno de Vegeta. Una vez que lo encontré, supe de alguna manera que no había manera que pudiera fallar. Me preparé para arrojarla.

Ahí fue cuando Yajirobe simplemente tenía que abrir su gran boca. Me gritó algo, y capturó la atención de Vegeta. Desesperado, simplemente arrojé la Genki Dama a Vegeta tan rápido como pude. Se dirigió directamente hacia él. Porque había sido alertado por el grito de Yajirobe, sin embargo, saltó sobre ella.

En ese momento, sentí como si hubiera muerto y hubiera ido al infierno. No hay muchos sentimientos peores que fallarme a un planeta completo. Podría haberme matado. Sin embargo, tuvimos mucha, mucha suerte. Con Vegeta fuera del camino, la bola se dirigió directamente hacia Gohan. Ya que Gohan no tenía un ki maligno, se enganchó de él, rebotó, y, milagrosamente, golpeó a Vegeta.

Lo golpeó con una explosión tan brillante como el sol que parecía tragar todo. Todo el cielo se volvió oscuro, y la Genki Dama sostuvo a Vegeta en una esfera enormemente gigante de energía furiosamente centelleante. No se podía ver u oír nada sino la Genki Dama. Rompió en todas direcciones, destruyendo la mayoría del paisaje en el que estábamos de pie, y con una última explosión de energía, envió a Vegeta gritando al cielo.

Casualmente, la Genki Dama fue el único golpe que logré aterrizar en Vegeta durante toda la pelea. Gracias.

Ya saben, como tal la batalla no estaba del todo completa, pero no puedo escribir más ahora mismo. Me enojé algo escribiendo esto. Necesito ir y hablar con mi esposa. Probablemente me dirá algo como que estoy siendo ridículo, y luego me dará uno de esos famosos masajes de espalda. Mmm.

Por cierto, si son la clase de personas que leen estas cosas un capítulo a la vez y están en terrible suspenso, les puedo asegurar que Vegeta no destruyó la Tierra ese día. Lo siento si se los arruiné.


	16. Desesperación

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 16 – Desesperación ~

La Genki Dama era la cosa más maravillosa que hubiera visto jamás. Estuve en un poco de shock después de eso. Me tomó un segundo para que se me ocurra - hey, lo hicimos. Una vez que esa realización entró en mi mente, sin embargo, estaba tan feliz que me olvidé de cuan cansado estaba, y salté directamente del acantilado sobre el que estaba de pie y corrí hacia donde estaba Goku todavía yaciendo, incapaz de moverse, gritando y aullando al mismo tiempo. Qué enorme alivio que sentí entonces. No hay nada como ello.

Gohan y yo nos sentamos junto a Goku y brevemente celebramos nuestra victoria. Fue una celebración en silencio, ya que habíamos pasado a través de demasiado y todos estábamos en muy mal estado, aunque ninguno de nosotros ni la mitad de mal que Goku. Es una maravilla que no estuviera muerto de algún tipo de herida en ese momento. Recuerdo sentirme muy, muy cansado, tan cansado que simplemente podría haberme acostado y no despertarme nunca de nuevo. A pesar de ello, sonreímos y dijimos un par cosas de auto-felicitación. No tuvimos mucho para celebrar, sin embargo, porque justo entonces algo cayó del cielo y aterrizó con un sonoro estruendo no muy lejos de nosotros. Era Vegeta. No se movió después de golpear el suelo. Gohan se alarmó, pero yo no tenía miedo. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que nada, ni siquiera algo parecido a Vegeta, podría sobrevivir lo que había visto. Francamente, me sorprendió que quedara suficiente de él para reconocer. Debería haber sabido mejor. Vegeta es como una cucaracha. Simplemente no se puede matarlo.

Me acerqué a lo que suponía era el cadáver de Vegeta y lo consideré. Se veía como el demonio. Era difícil creer que él había causado tantos problemas, mirándolo. "Bueno", declaré, "Creo que al menos cavaré una tumba."

La respuesta sardónica llegó, "¿Para quién? ¿Para ustedes?"

No. Oh, no. Era simplemente imposible. No podía creerlo. Sin embargo Vegeta abrió sus ojos y se levantó con visible esfuerzo. Todavía se veía como el demonio. Podía oírlo estirarse con cada respiro. Cuando se levantó y se enfrentó a mí de nuevo, sin embargo, era tan aterrador como siempre. Más, incluso. Supongo que podría haberme echado para atrás y arrojar un Kienzan - probablemente tenía suficiente energía para uno más si no me molestaba desmayarme - pero estaba tan asustado que me congelé. Me golpeó a un lado. El golpe dolió, pero no tenía ni cerca de la perforación de la última vez que me golpeó. Todavía estaba tratando de encarar el hecho de que aún estaba vivo mientras tosía más sangre y me levantaba dolorosamente sobre mis rodillas de nuevo. No era justo. Lo habíamos hecho, habíamos salvado al mundo. ¿Quién diablos creía Vegeta que era, aún estando vivo después de eso?

Caminó a donde estaba de pie en medio de todos nosotros, quejándose en voz alta acerca de cuantos muchos problemas le habíamos dado. Dijo que no había manera que él, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, debiera haber luchado con 'escoria' como nosotros. Casi me había puesto de pie de nuevo cuando él gritó e hizo una enorme explosión que salió en todos los sentidos de donde estaba parado e hizo otro cráter que aún se puede ver hoy en día. Eso fue lo que Vegeta había planeado hacer desde el principio en caso que necesitara matarnos a todos a la vez, pero había sido debilitado demasiado que todos lo sobrevivimos. Yo fui lanzado contra una roca saliente. Empecé a intentar de nuevo, pero era demasiado difícil. Mis músculos dolían y se sacudían demasiado, y me sentía debilitado y drenado.

Vegeta se estaba desesperando. Se acercó a Gohan, que era su mayor amenaza restante, para tratar de acabar con él, casi cayéndose dos veces en el camino. Me las arreglé para levantarme lo suficiente como para ver algo sorprendente casi al mismo tiempo que Vegeta lo hacía - la cola de Gohan había crecido de nuevo. A decir verdad, me había olvidado que alguna vez hubiera tenido una. Debió haber sido cortada por Piccolo en algún momento. Yo estaba casi febril ante el pensamiento de ella. Era un largo intento, pero si Gohan podía transformarse en mono entonces podríamos tener una oportunidad. Aún parecía inútil, sin embargo, porque Vegeta iba a matar a Gohan antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Quería tanto atacar a Vegeta o incluso gritarle algo a Gohan, pero estaba tan lastimado que era un enorme esfuerzo solo intentar no perder la conciencia. Afortunadamente, Yajirobe impidió el desastre una vez más. Aunque Vegeta vio viniendo el salvaje ataque de Yajirobe, estaba tan debilitado que no pudo eludirlo. El ki de Vegeta era aún lo suficientemente alto que en circunstancias normales la espada de Yajirobe no lo hubiera rasguñado, pero no le quedaba suficiente energía como para mantener su invulnerabilidad, y la espada lo cortó. Creo que Vegeta estaba tan asustado por el ataque que se cayó.

Saben, me hace doler la cabeza pensar en esa batalla y cómo se luchó desesperadamente. Fuimos tan afortunados tantas veces. En varias ocasiones, si las cosas hubieran sucedido de una pulgada o un segundo de manera diferente, todos hubiésemos muerto ese día, Vegeta hubiera destruido la Tierra, y ustedes no estarían leyendo esto. Una persona se puede volver loca a sí misma con los "que si"es.

A diferencia de Yajirobe, que proclamó su victoria en voz alta, yo no pensé ni por un momento que Vegeta estuviera muerto. Se levantó bastante rápido y golpeó a Yajirobe un poco para garantizar que no interrumpiera las cosas de nuevo. Esto nos dio unos quince segundos, durante los cuales Gohan tenía que ver la luna artificial de Vegeta o nosotros hubiéramos estado muertos seguro. Gohan todavía estaba consciente y comenzaba a levantarse, pero no sabía sobre la transformación. Alguien tenía que decirle.

"¡Gohan, mira a la bola en el cielo!" Grité. O, al menos, eso es lo que le ordené a mi cuerpo hacer. En cambio, murmuré, "Gohan..." y caí de cara al suelo. Estaba aún más débil de lo que pensaba. De alguna manera Goku, que estaba mucho más lastimado que yo por lejos, logró decir lo que yo había tratado de decirle a Gohan.

Gohan giró de manera medio grogui y miró la cosa brillante en el cielo. Cuando Vegeta vio esto, gritó y prácticamente se lanzó en la dirección de Gohan, desesperado por matarlo antes de que pudiera transformarse. Afortunadamente, no lo consiguió antes de que Gohan empezara a transformarse. Vegeta realmente golpeó en el cuerpo de Gohan mientras se volvía mono, pero eso no pareció hacerle mucho daño. Después de la transformación, el gigante simio Gohan comenzó a destruir cosas al azar. Al igual que Goku, perdía el control cuando cambiaba. Yo no estaba muy lejos de él, así que estuve realmente alarmado de averiguar eso.

"¡Gohan, ve por el Saiyajin!" Sorprendentemente, realmente parecí llegar a él, porque después de eso Gohan se detuvo, lentamente se dirigió a Vegeta, y comenzó a gruñirle. Le arrojó una gran piedra que él esquivó, y luego saltó hacia Vegeta. El último movimiento de Vegeta fue arrojar algo que parecía un Kienzan a la cola de Gohan. La cortó, pero no importaba realmente, porque Gohan aún tenía su impulso, y sólo el peso del gigante simio cayendo sobre él era suficiente para acabar con el lastimado Vegeta. Ahí la tienen, una de las grandes batallas por el destino de la Tierra. No encontrarán nada de eso en ningún libro de historia que yo conozca, aunque por ahora la mayoría de las personas razonables han reconocido el hecho de que fueron los Saiyajin los que causaron la destrucción de la Ciudad Capital del Este. Algunas personas testarudas no dudarán en declarar que he distorsionado o incluso fabricado esta batalla. Supongo que no puedo culparlos por no querer pensar que el destino de la Tierra colgó en equilibrio de esa manera. En cualquier caso, les juro que es todo cierto. Tómenlo por lo que vale.

Gohan volvió a la normalidad muy rápidamente después de golpear el suelo. Vegeta AÚN no estaba muerto, por supuesto. Tomó un mando a distancia de su armadura y convocó a su nave espacial, que llegó un par de minutos más tarde, una extraña cosa esférica. Mientras tanto, finalmente logré ponerme de pie. Casi me desmayo por el apuro de ponerme de pie, pero me las arreglé para mantenerme y levantarme lenta y dolorosamente en el acantilado contra el que había sido lanzado. Para el momento en que había llegado a la tierra, la nave espacial de Vegeta había arribado. Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella, pero apenas podía moverse. Sin embargo, me di cuenta con alarma de que se estaba escapando. Después de todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar, simplemente no podía permitir que eso suceda. En ese momento, yo era la única persona que podría haberlo detenido. Yajirobe y Gohan estaban ambos inconsciente, y Goku estaba a sólo un par de pasos por encima de la muerte. Yo no estaba exactamente en una terrible forma, pero todavía podía caminar. Estaba en mis manos.

No tenía la fuerza para lanzar un golpe, y mucho menos un Kamehameha, pero encontré la espada de Yajirobe situada cerca de mí y la levanté. Supe entonces que podía matarlo con seguridad. Estaba asombrado, pero aún así llegué a él antes que pudiera lograr trepar dentro de su nave. Quería terminarlo lo antes posible. No me gusta matar. Odio matar. Creo que toda y cada una de las vidas en este universo es sagrada. Muchas veces fueron las que mi esposa me ha llamado ridículo por negarme a aplastar una araña o algo de ese tipo. Cuando tienes que hacer algo, sin embargo, tienes que hacerlo. Sabía que me odiaría a mí mismo si lo dejaba escapar.

Por lo tanto, llegué a Vegeta antes de que se fuera. Él alzó su vista hacia mí, aterrorizado, y se congeló. De repente, me sentí bien. Este era el momento de la retribución. Tenía que enviar a Vegeta al Infierno con algo para pensar, pensé.

"Esto... es por todos los que has matado." Dije, y levanté la katana de Yajirobe sobre mi cabeza. Podría haberlo matado. Lo hubiera hecho. Casi lo hice antes que escuchara una voz en mi cabeza.

"¡Krillin, detente!" dijo. Era Goku, hablándome telepáticamente. Yo no tenía ni idea donde aprendió esa pequeña habilidad. Me detuve cerca, y temblé. Cada fibra de mi ser se enfurecía al detenerme. Estaba vengando a mis amigos. Estaba salvando al mundo. ¡Yo! ¿Qué demonios quería decir con que me detuviera? Aunque una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que me detenga, miles más me decían, "¡No! ¡Mátalo! ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Ahora, idiota! ¡Hazlo!"

Sin embargo, me di vuelta y enfrenté a Goku. Él me habló de nuevo, "Krillin, por favor... tengo un pedido... deja ir al Saiyajin."

Le dije a Goku que estaba loco. Le dije que Vegeta había intentado asesinar al mundo entero. Le dije que si dejábamos ir a Vegeta, él sanaría, volvería, y nos mataría. Su respuesta fue básicamente, "Sí, lo sé, pero..."

¿Pero? Goku me dijo que había estado sorprendido y aterrado ante el poder de Vegeta. Bueno, yo también. Goku, sin embargo, también se sintió feliz en algún lugar, dentro, emocionado de estar luchando contra semejante poder. Me suplicó que le dejara manejar a Vegeta él mismo la próxima vez. Era ese maldito instinto casi suicida de los Saiyajin. Gracias a Dios esa locura no parece aparecer en Gohan y en los demás semi-Saiyajin.

Yo estaba furioso. Por un momento, quería utilizar la espada en Goku. ¿Qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo? Sin embargo, para ese momento ya había perdido la batalla. Mi voluntad de matar a Vegeta no era honestamente tan fuerte, y hubo sólo un apasionado momento en que realmente podría haberlo hecho. Además de eso, no podía soportar denegar el pedido de Goku, tanto como le debía. Me estaba suplicando.

Miré a Vegeta una vez más, ahora completamente dentro de su nave. No es demasiado tarde, me dije. Goku no tenía ningún poder sobre mí. Podía volarlo y hacerlo de todas maneras. Nada me detendría. Demonios, Goku probablemente me agradecería más tarde cuando volviera a sus sentidos, e incluso si no lo hacía, ¿entonces qué? Ese bastardo Saiyajin tenía que morir. Suspiré. No estaba engañando a nadie. Había perdido. Dejé caer la katana al suelo.

"Goku," dije, "La próxima vez, ¡derrota a Vegeta tú mismo!"

Lastimado como estaba, Vegeta no pudo resistir decir un poco más de basura, y luego su nave se cerró y se disparó arriba hacia el cielo. La miré partir con gran remordimiento. Me di cuenta que si Vegeta volvía y destruía la Tierra, entonces tendría que culparme solamente a mí mismo. Aunque sólo me sentí de esa manera por unos pocos segundos. Honestamente, nunca fui de sentir mucha culpa. Las cosas suceden de la manera que suceden, y sentirse mal sobre ello no me va a hacer sentir ni a mí ni a nadie un poco mejor. Así que, lo hice a un lado y sólo me sentí aliviado que la batalla estuviera terminada, al menos por el momento. Levanté el desnudo, inconsciente cuerpo de Gohan y lo llevé a donde Goku yacía. Oh, sí, también tomé el control de Vegeta, suponiendo que podría ser útil.

Casi exactamente entonces, un enorme avión aterrizó cerca. El Maestro Roshi se inclinó fuera de una ventana y me gritó. Me puso tan contento ver un rostro familiar. Había estado separado del Maestro Roshi por tanto tiempo que llegué a extrañarlo demasiado. Después de todo, él siempre se ha preocupado por mí. Aunque no fue el Maestro Roshi el que salió de la nave primero cuando aterrizó. Chichi salió de esa cosa como alguna clase de animal que arrasa con todo. Saltó justo sobre el pobre, roto cuerpo de su esposo y prácticamente me noqueó quitándome a Gohan. Lloraba y gritaba un montón de cosas como "Mi bebé". Ya saben, no la culpo ni un poco por estar preocupada por Gohan, ¿pero no les parece que tendría que estar un poco preocupada por su marido, que casi había muerto salvando el planeta? Tal vez sea sólo yo. Demonios, sé que si yo estuviera seriamente lastimado, 18 muy bien se preocuparía de ello. Oh sí.

No pude llegar a Chichi, así que volví a Goku. El Maestro Roshi, Bulma, y Karin-sama estaban todos flotando alrededor de él. Me mordí el labio al ver a Bulma. Tenía que sacármelo de encima. "Bulma", dije, "Los Saiyajin eran más poderosos de lo que habíamos pensado. Todos excepto nosotros cuatro murieron, incluyendo a Yamcha. Lo siento."

No podía creerle a mis ojos u oídos mientras Bulma prácticamente hizo volar lo que acababa de decir. "Oh, me imaginé, pero no es gran cosa," dijo ella. "Podemos usar las esferas del dragón para revivirlos más tarde." Pobre Bulma. Ella puede ser la negación personificada a veces. Tuve que explicarle que Piccolo había muerto, y que no había más esferas del dragón.

"Vamos, estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" Su voz temblaba. Sus ojos buscaron en mí alguna clase de alivio para la terrible noticia. Se sentía bastante horrible. Se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar. No podía mirarla.

El ambiente estuvo muy solemne después de eso. Todos nos metimos en la nave, incluyendo a Goku, que fue cuidadosamente metido en la nave. Mientras despegábamos, mis pensamientos volvieron a lo que había escuchado decir a Vegeta sobre las esferas del dragón en Namek. Realmente no quería alimentar las esperanzas de nadie en caso de que no fuera nada, pero todos estaban tan terriblemente tristes que no pude soportarlo más. Tenía que decir algo. Dije que podría haber una oportunidad de traerlos de vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más llegamos al lugar donde estaban los cadáveres de nuestros amigos. Tuvimos que salir y juntarlos y ponerlos en cápsulas de preservación. Yo no ayudé, en realidad. Usé mis heridas como una excusa para quedarme adentro así no tenía que mirar al cuerpo de Yamcha. Me hacía sentir terrible sólo pensar en ello.

Gohan se despertó justo después de que hicimos eso. Estaba realmente en pánico. Traté de calmarlo sobre Vegeta diciéndole que "apuesto que nunca volverá," incluso aunque no lo creía. Aunque Gohan se calmó, después de ver que su padre estaba bien. Es agradable que alguien muestre cierta preocupación por el pobre tipo. Chichi estaba siendo realmente terca.

De todas maneras, todos centraron su atención en mí mientras explicaba sobre Piccolo y Kami siento en realidad alienígenas, y sobre la posibilidad de más esferas del dragón en el planeta Namek. Todos vitorearon considerablemente después que dije eso, excepto Bulma, quien suspiró y señaló que ni siquiera sabíamos donde estaba Namek. Aunque Goku fue capaz de preguntarle a Kaio-sama sobre ello. Muy pronto escuchamos su voz haciendo eco a través de nuestras cabezas, una nueva experiencia para la mayoría de nosotros. Él nos dio las coordenadas del planeta, y comenzamos a esperanzarnos de nuevo, pero una segunda vez Bulma nos bajó. Ella nos informó educadamente que usando la nave más rápida que la Corporación Cápsula podía hacer, llegar a Namek tomaría varios miles de años. Todos se quedaron bastante callados después de eso. Sin embargo, simplemente sonreí y saqué el control remoto que había tomado de Vegeta, declarando orgullosamente que simplemente podríamos usar la nave en la que había venido Nappa. Bueno, esa vez ni siquiera Bulma tenía algo que decir. Todos estaban felices. Finalmente, teníamos algo de esperanza.

El primer lugar al que fuimos fue a Kame House, donde Puar y Oolong seguían esperando ansiosamente por alguna noticia. Insistí en salir para saludarlos, esperando que por primera vez pudiera romper las malas noticias a alguien con algo de gracia. Fuimos adentro y les dimos la disposición principal de lo que había sucedido. Aunque aparte a Puar para poder hablar con él. Sus ojos buscaron en mí justo como los de Bulma, rogando por alguna clase de esperanza. Estaba agradecido que esta vez tenía al menos una pequeña para dar.

"Puar," dije, "Yamcha fue uno de eso que murió luchando contra los Saiyajin. Lo siento."

"Oh..." murmuró, "Oh. ¿Y las esferas del dragón?"

"Piccolo también murió." Mordí mi lengua un poco, sin estar seguro de como reaccionaría a eso. Supongo que esperé que estallara en lágrimas o algo, pero simplemente asintió y suspiró.

"Ya veo," dijo. "Oh, Yamcha-sama... cómo desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo juntos..."

"Pero espera," respondí apresuradamente. "Todavía hay una posibilidad de traerlo de nuevo a la vida."

"¿Qué?" Me sorprendió cuan dura parecía el tierno rostro de Puar repentinamente. "No deberías hacerme esto, Krillin. Sólo lastimará más."

"No, ¡de verdad! Verás... tú... ves... yo..."

Sí, justo entonces es cuando supongo que me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre. Un consejo: Si están lastimados, presten atención a su cuerpo. La siguiente cosa que recuerdo es despertar en un hospital a eso de un día después, con un brazo en un cabestrillo y la cabeza envuelta en vendas. Tenía que caminar con una muleta, también. Aunque considerando el golpe que recibí, no me fue tan mal. El doctor dijo que Gohan y yo estaríamos bien con sólo tres días en el hospital. Goku, por otro lado, estaba completamente inmovilizado de pies a cabeza y envuelto como una momia. Aunque Karin-sama dijo que habría más semillas del ermitaño en un mes, así que no nos preocupamos demasiado por ello. Yajirobe fue atendido también, pero no fue hospitalizado. Todo lo que tenía fue un pequeño moretón y algunos cortes. Aunque escucharlo hablar, se había roto la espalda. Ese es Yajirobe para ustedes. Poco después nos visitó Karin-sama, el Maestro Roshi, Ox Satán, y Chichi, que finalmente le preguntó a Goku si iba a estar bien. El ambiente estaba muy feliz. Recibí un afable golpe de Yajirobe por suplicar a Vegeta piedad, por lo que me amenazó con golpearme. Hombre, hay una broma si alguna vez he escuchado alguna. Incluso con una muleta y un arnés podría llevar a Yajirobe a caminar. Aunque estábamos realmente ansiosos, por el arribo de Bulma, que había prometido volver con una manera trabajada para que partiésemos a Namek.


	17. Partiendo de Casa

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 17 – Partiendo de Casa ~

Ayer, mientras estaba pasando por algunas cajas viejas en el ático para refrescar mi memoria, encontré algo que casi me asusta. Estoy seguro que no lo había visto en al menos doce o trece años. Era una vieja y desgastada gorra de béisbol, azul y roja y blanca, con "Krillin" blasonado sobre el frente en letras negras fuertes. Estaba aplastada debajo de varios otros objetos sustanciales, y cubierta en polvo, pero después que la sacudí un poco se veía casi igual que siempre.

Esa gorra era una de una serie de tres que me habían dado en mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Realmente nunca tuve una fiesta de cumpleaños o regalos antes de ese momento porque realmente nunca había sabido exactamente cuando nací; sólo me habían dado una ruda idea de cuantos años tenía cuando estaba en el Templo Orinji. Sin embargo, un día cuando estábamos acostados cerca de Kame House, Yamcha y Puar lograron sacarme el día del año cuando sigo y me cuento un año más viejo - 1ro de mayo. La pregunta fue bastante casual, así que no creo que hayan querido decir algo con eso. Aunque cuando ese día pasó, me sorprendí cuando volví a casa de hacer las compras para el Maestro Roshi. Fui envuelto por Lunch, Yamcha, Puar, Umigame, y el Maestro Roshi-sama. Pusieron un sombrero de cumpleaños en mi cabeza, me sentaron, y maldición si no me arrojaron a una fiesta de cumpleaños. Estaba sin palabras. Ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi joven vida. No sé si ellos siquiera apreciaron cuando significaba para mí - recuerdo a Kame House como una especie de errante, y aveces siento como que sólo un inquilino está allí. Aunque ese gesto, que me hizo saber que todos allí realmente se preocupaban por mí, y eso es maravilloso, una hermosa sensación.

Recibí pocas cosas en esa fiesta, pero el principal regalo fue las tres gorras. Eran sombreros realmente lindos, y me veía bien en ellos. Por años, siempre estaba prácticamente usando uno de esos sombreros. Me gusta la manera que se ven y se sienten, y cubren las quemaduras de incienso en mi frente, la que tengo que admitir que a veces desearía no tenerlas. Son un símbolo de algo que, mientras todavía tenga un profundo respeto, realmente no soy más, y no lo he sido por años. Aunque atrás en los sobreros, los amaba. Me sostuvieron a través de batallas de nostalgia mientras estaba entrenando para el 23 torneo, sirviendo mientras un recordatorio de algún lado, alguien estaba esperando para verme de nuevo. De los tres sombreros, uno de ellos fue destruido cuando Freezer hizo volar Namek, y otro lo perdí en un río cuando atrapaba a Gohan, pero uno de ellos logró pasar todos estos años en una caja en el ático de la Kame House. Lo estoy usando ahora, un tributo al sorprendente lazo de recuerdos que conectan mi mente en esos sombreros, no al menos de los cuales es mi viaje al planeta Namek, que es por cierto el tema de este capítulo, por eso no se llama "mis sombreros favoritos." (Estaba tentado, déjenme decirles.)

Todos excepto Oolong y Puar estaban visitándonos en el hospital, y todos nos pusimos contentos cuando Bulma irrumpió en la habitación. La presencia de Bulma siempre tranquila en cualquier habitación, nadie siquiera la acusó de ser tímida, pero en una ocasión particular era realmente el centro de atención porque tenía noticias sobre la nave alienígena. Encendió la televisión, y vio la nave de Nappa siendo examinada mientras un reportero hablaba sobre el "extraño objeto en forma de globo encontrado en las ruinas de la Ciudad Capital del Este." Bulma, sonriendo, produjo el control remoto dejado por Vegeta y presionaba un par de botones. Todos se juntaron alrededor de la TV. Todos queríamos ver qué sucedería. (En realidad, Goku todavía no podía moverse, tan desesperados gritos de "¡No puedo ver, no puedo ver!" se podían escuchar desde la parte de atrás de la habitación.) Estábamos todos shockeados cuando la televisión mostró a la nave espacial temblar de repente violentamente y explotar. En realidad, eso es un eufemismo. Se sentía como si nuestras vidas hubieran terminado.

"Oh, mierda, ¡me dije de no tocar el botón de autodestrucción!" gritó Bulma. Argh. Creo que he mencionado ya que ella es una genia mecánica, pero hay una fina línea entre ser genio y estúpido a veces.

Me hundí en el piso en desesperación. Levanté las esperanzas de todos para nada - ahora Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz y Piccolo estaban todos muertos para siempre y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Una terrible sensación pasó a través de la habitación. Gohan lloraba un poco. Bulma se enojaba y trataba de culparme. Mayormente, todos estaban de pie alrededor de manera incómoda preguntándose que haríamos después. Creo que las cosas se hubieran puesto simplemente peor, pero fuimos rescatados cuando Mr. Popo se materializó fuera de la ventana. Corrí a la ventana para encontrarme con él. Realmente había llegado a conocer a Mr. Popo tan bien como pueden esperar conocer a alguien como él durante mi entrenamiento en el mirador de Kami, así que fue emocionante para mí verlo. Él me sonrió.

"Alguien venga," dijo en su extraña, plana clase de voz. "Hay una nave espacial."

Boom. Tan rápido como la esperanza había venido y se había ido de nuevo, volvió otra vez. Popo-san estaba bastante vago al respecto, sólo decía que era "probablemente una nave espacial" y que alguien tenía que ir a mirarla. La elección natural de ir fue Bulma, y aunque estaba bastante reciente eventualmente saltó por la ventana y a la alfombra mágica de Popo. Desaparecieron, y nos quedamos a esperar. Intentamos pasar el tiempo con Goku y yo contando historias sobre Mr. Popo, pero estábamos realmente muy contentos cuando ellos finalmente volvieron. Bulma estaba prácticamente saltando con entusiasmo. Nos dijo sobre la nave, aparentemente la nave en la que Kami-sama había venido a la Tierra originalmente. Dijo que la nave era perfecta, que nos llevaría a Namek en un mes, y despegaría en cinco días. Estábamos eufóricos por escuchar eso. De repente, el largo disparo parecía como algo seguro. Comenzamos a planear el viaje inmediatamente. Al principio, Bulma quería que Mr. Popo fuera, pero él dijo que no podía dejar el mirador de Kami por tanto tiempo. De nuevo, Bulma era la obvia elección. Estaba algo enojada por dejar la Tierra, pero tuvo que admitir que tendría que ser la indicada para ir. Aunque no iría sola, así que me pidió ir con ella. Eso fue un poco shockeante para mí. Yo había estado pensando en alguien para que fuera a Namek, pero nunca había pensado que sería yo. Por supuesto, su hubiera sabido qué estaba esperándome allí, probablemente hubiera corrido gritando de la habitación, pero estuve de acuerdo con Bulma. Así que, las cosas se fijaron. Bulma y yo iríamos a Namek, desearíamos a todos de nuevo, y volveríamos en dos meses. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con ese arreglo. Sin embargo, ahí fue cuando Gohan habló.

"¡Llévenme con ustedes!" casi gritó. Había estado pensando en eso desde que alguien le había dicho que había una nave espacial.

Todo el aire parecía drenarse de la habitación, y hubo ese terrible, horrible silencio que sólo llena una habitación cuando algo muy shockeante acaba de ocurrir, o estuviera a punto de suceder. En este casi, eran ambas. Todos miraban a Gohan. Era tranquilo.

Lentamente, Chichi se deslizó al lado de su hijo y comenzó a hablar en una suave, maternal voz, preguntándole qué tonterías estaba diciendo. Gohan estaba demasiado serio. Dijo que quería traer de nuevo a Piccolo a la vida con sus propias dos manos. Apenas puedo pensar de cómo eso debe haber sonado para Chichi, cuya imagen mental de Piccolo era todavía la de ese terrible monstruo del 23 Tenkaichi Budokai. Intentó hablar con él de nuevo, y pude verla comenzar a temblar de rabia. Ya saben, mi corazón honestamente estaba con Chichi. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo para ver a Gohan de nuevo, debió haber sido un terrible golpe para averiguar que iba a irse de nuevo. Aún así, no tenía que reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo. Después que Goku elogió la decisión de su hijo, Chichi lo golpeó. Le gritó a Gohan. Le dijo que no iba a hacer tal cosa, que ella lo prohibía. La tensión sólo se construía más y más hasta que Gohan gritó, "¡Silencio!" a su propia madre. Hubo otro terrible silencio.

A través de apretados dientes, Gohan explicó que tenía que ayudarlo a traerlo de nuevo a los guerreros que habían muerto protegiendo la Tierra. Gohan era tan joven entonces. No entendía por completo sus sentimientos aún, pero sabía lo que eran, y estaba tan decidido como cualquier adulto que hubiera escuchado alguna vez. Su pequeño discurso fue corto y directo al punto, pero fue llenado con tanta cruda verdad y emoción que no podría posiblemente hacer justicia aquí. Que Gohan era un sorprendente niño. Chichi perdido. El abuelo de Gohan, Ox Satán, estuvo de acuerdo.

Entonces, así fue como llegó a ser que Gohan, Bulma y yo viajamos a Namek juntos. Gohan y yo pasamos los siguientes tres días en el hospital con Goku y a veces con Chichi, quien de repente salía con preparaciones para el viaje espacial de Gohan. Parecía casi entusiasmada al respecto. Fuimos todos atendidos por un doctor que nos reprochó por nuestras graves heridas pero se negó a creer en nuestras "tonterías" sobre luchar contra alienígenas. Floté alrededor de la habitación sólo para molestar su mente. Casi se dio vuelta. Je je je. Pobre tipo, sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Gohan y yo fuimos liberados después de esos tres días, y yo volví a Kame House. Era casi raro verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Pasé un tiempo empacando mis cosas, pero mayormente visité a Goku en el tiempo antes que me fuera a Namek. Goku es tan activo, levantado y una clase de persona que volvía loco al pobre hombre por estar paralizado en una cama de hospital así. Intenté alegrarlo hablando del viaje a venir.

Creo que fue el 14 de noviembre que nos fuimos a Namek, un total de once días después de la batalla contra los Saiyajin. Estaba emocionado y realmente nervioso. Claro, hubiera aceptado ir, pero dejar mi planeta natal sólo se sentía erróneo de alguna manera, y Namek estaba demasiado lejos. También, incluso a pesar que había ganado un respeto por Piccolo esta vez, y nos aseguró Kaio-sama que Piccolo era una excepción a la regla y que los Namekianos eran criaturas pacíficas, tengo que admitir que estaba más que nervioso con la idea de ir a un planeta lleno de cosas como Piccolo. (Sin ofender a Dende, que sé que leerá esto.) No estaba realmente seguro de cómo prepararme para ir al espacio exterior, así que sólo usé alguna dura ropa de cuero y, por supuesto, mi gorra. Supuse que si esas cosas me hubieran ayudado a soportar dejar mi casa antes, tal vez serían de algún confort cuando dejara a casa en un sentido más grande. Bulma, por otro lado, estaba cubierta en todas partes en un traje espacial que era extremadamente molesto de ver y no me había preparado de manera similar. En realidad, Bulma estaba actuando raro en general ese día. Supongo que era simplemente que también estaba nerviosa. No puedo culparla, despegar a Kami-sabe-donde con sólo yo como su guardaespaldas. Aunque las preparaciones de Gohan eran las más graciosas. Chichi lo había vestido como a un colegial. Era hilarante verlo así, justo como cuando Yamcha y yo vestimos a Goku. (Si van a preguntar "¿eh?" por eso, es culpa suya porque no prestan atención. Está en el capítulo 4. E, o 5. Me olvidé. No importa, qué vergüenza, esta es una descripción bastante confusa.)

La nave era bastante imponente. Se veía muy alienígena, y meterme en ella me ponía nervioso. Dije una pequeña oración en silencio mientras di un paso en la plataforma. Aunque una vez que estuvimos adentro de la nave, me relajé. Realmente se veía como alta tecnología y era realmente bastante buena. Era algo vertiginosa, en realidad. Me sentía como un pionero, o algo así. Yendo a donde ningún hombre ha ido, y todo eso. Aunque era algo tonto de mi parte, ya que Bulma era la que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo. En unos segundos, habíamos despegado. Quería ver la Tierra, pero para el momento que llegué a la ventana, ya no se la podía ver más. Estábamos yendo así de rápido.

Nosotros tres teníamos que existir por un mes encerrados en el espacio. La nave no era pequeña o algo, teníamos espacio para movernos. Aún así, era un poco estrecha. Creo que era algo divertido, en realidad, como si estuviéramos acampando. Gohan y yo rápidamente encontramos un camino de pasar el tiempo cuando él me mostró algo sorprendente que había aprendido de Piccolo - entrenamiento de imagen. El entrenamiento de imagen implica la telepatía. Se puede hacer sólo o con alguien más. Sorprendentemente, es como entrenamiento real y casi tan efectivo. En algunas maneras, es realmente mejor. Ya que no pueden lastimarse seriamente mientras están haciendo entrenamiento de imagen, se pueden hacer cosas que nunca habían soñado con hacer en un entrenamiento normal por el miedo o el dolor tuyo o de tu compañero. Realmente se puede soltar todo. Durante la duración del viaje, Gohan y yo fuimos bastantes parecidos. De nuevo, simplemente increíble. Yo había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida entrenando, y este niño de cinco años de edad, quien había sido mucho más débil que yo hace once días atrás, de repente era mi igual. Por supuesto, pronto diría adiós a ser capaz de clamar que estaba en la liga de Gohan - el niño me pasó como un cohete.

No entrenábamos todo el tiempo, por supuesto. Gohan y yo también teníamos la oportunidad de hablar mucho. Le conté sobre muchas de las aventuras que ya leyeron en los primeros once capítulos, y estaba realmente cautivado. También escuché de Gohan sobre una parte de la vida de Goku que nunca había escuchado antes. Habló con mucho cariño de su padre. Aparentemente, Goku era un hombre de familia. Gohan me contó de todas las cosas que él y su padre solían hacer juntos. Siento una pequeña melancolía ahora, hablando de esto. Intenté tan duro mantenerme en el marco de mente en el que estaba entonces, como dije antes, pero en este punto en particular no puedo sino decir estar triste. Goku se ha ido ahora. Gohan amaba mucho a su padre. Espero que esté bien. Espero que no le cause indebido dolor cuando lea esto. Me sentiría terrible por eso.

Gohan también habló mucho de Piccolo, quien respetaba mucho, y nosotros tres especulamos cerca de Namek. Realmente no teníamos ni idea de a donde estábamos yendo. Probablemente podríamos haber aterrizado en un planeta completamente diferente, y tal vez un par de aburridos alienígenas podrían habernos jugado una broma y decirnos que era Namek, y nunca sabríamos la diferencia. Está bien, estoy siendo tonto, pararé. Es el sombrero, les diré. Me hace así.

Algo temía en pasar un mes en una nave con Bulma, pero no fue realmente tan malo. Honestamente, no sé que estaría haciendo tipeando cosas malas sobre Bulma aquí. Ella tiene muchas cualidades positivas. Por un lado, tiene mucha determinación. Si no hubiera sido por ella, prácticamente nada de lo que han leído o leerán en este volumen hubiera sucedido alguna vez. Además, es terriblemente inteligente, Juro, la mente de esa mujer va a un paso que deja a mi pobre cerebro en el polvo. En la nave, mientras Gohan y yo nos manteníamos entretenidos bastante fácilmente, fue rápidamente rodeada con comida y dibujos y diagramas y libros y manga y todo lo que puedan pensar. Todo esto es para no mencionar, por supuesto, el hecho además de la amabilidad de su corazón ella me sostuvo financieramente de manera total por como 11 años después de todo el tema de Namek. Seriamente, a pesar de la impresión que podrían haber tenido, me gusta Bulma y estoy agradecido de conocerla.

De todos modos, porque todo lo que hicimos fue ocuparnos, todavía nos encontrábamos en la mayor parte sentados, preguntándonos qué nos sucedería, preocupándonos que nunca pudiéramos volver a casa, reflexionando en eventos recientes, y a menudo sólo mirando al sorprendente espacio vacío. Tan rápido como íbamos yendo, no parecíamos estar moviéndonos en lo absoluto en eso. El espacio es alucinante. Es tan hermoso como aterrador.

El Planeta Namek se veía muy hermoso y tranquilo ambos por el espacio y en la superficie. Estaba asombrado ante la vista de él cuando aterrizamos. No se veía muy diferente de la Tierra - no había esperado que fuera realmente diferente, tampoco, porque Piccolo podía existir en la Tierra - pero sólo la idea de estar en otro planeta era bastante impresionante. Bulma comenzó un diagnóstico profundo para determinar si podíamos respirar de la atmósfera y eso, pero Gohan y yo ya estábamos afuera caminando. Ha ha, estaba bastante molesta por eso. Realmente, supongo que salir a caminar sobre un planeta alienígena sin precaución fue bastante tonto. ¿Quién era el niño de cinco años en ese viaje, de todos modos? Yo no era la bombilla más brillante en la caja de mis veinte.

Ni siquiera podía creer que lo habíamos hecho. Por un momento brillante, se sentía como que nada podía salir mal. Entonces, por supuesto, las cosas salieron completa, total, entera, desagradable, espantosamente mal enseguida. 


	18. Monstruos en el Planeta Namek

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

N/A: Vaya, lo siento por el retraso de esta actualización, pero he tenido tantas cosas últimamente. Ahora, aunque es recreo de Navidad y soy libre por fin, pueden buscar muchas actualizaciones. Planeo pasar al menos por toda la saga de Freezer durante el descanso, y tal vez la saga de Garlic Junior también. Veremos.

Como siempre, agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Ya saben, me avergüenzo por la densidad de este fic, y viendo más de 60,000 palabras en la descripción puede ser intimidante para los nuevos lectores. Entiendo que esto es un poco un tema para leer, y quiero que sepan que realmente hay personas que disfrutan de esto, o no hay punto en escribirlo. Si este fic alguna vez se vuelve demasiado aburrido o demasiado sin sentido, un directo resumen de Dragon Ball, no duden en decírmelo. Mi objetivo es sólo complacer.

¡Sin más preámbulos! Capítulo Dieciocho, que se lo dedico con cariño a la esposa de Kuririn. ^_^ Disfruten.

~ Capítulo 18: Monstruos en el Planeta Namek ~

Es asombroso estar de pie en otro planeta. Nuestras mentes están tan condicionadas para pensar que no importa a dónde vayamos, todavía estamos en la Tierra, ese intento de convencerse que están en otro lugar que es un poco más desconcertante. Yo estuve muy impresionado con Namek. Escribí tres o cuatrocientas palabras aquí describiendo al planeta en detalle, pero lo edité porque me di cuenta cuando lo leía que no era tan interesante. Supongo que fue más la experiencia de estar en otro planeta que las verdaderas facciones del planeta que lo hacían tan cautivador. Aquí está la versión corta: la tierra en Namek era mayormente grandes, abiertos campos con muchos precipicios y otros filosos cambios en elevación, y el océano era basto y calmado pero salpicado con muchas pequeñas islas. Lo más sorprendente fue probablemente los dos soles. Nunca hay noche en Namek.

Lo primero que hicimos después de salir (además de ser gritados por Bulma) fue revisar el radar del dragón. Sorpresa - encontró siete esferas del dragón. Estábamos muy felices. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad - no sólo realmente logramos llegar al planeta Namek, ¡realmente había esferas del dragón allí! Realmente, todo el viaje parecía una falsa esperanza desde el principio. Estábamos más que nada yendo con fe. Aunque en ese punto, finalmente pude vernos conseguir las esferas, usarlas y traer a todos a la vida de nuevo. Mientras Bulma y yo estábamos saltando y celebrando, Gohan estaba mirando hacia el espacio.

"Uh... Krillin..." dijo, "¿Sientes algún ki?"

En ese momento, lo hice. Sentí muchos ki. Se sentía muy, muy poderoso y muy, muy malvado. Sólo habíamos estado en Namek por un minuto y medio, y ya me estaba arrepintiendo. Gohan y yo estábamos de pie nerviosamente en la dirección que sentimos de él. Bulma dijo que probablemente eran sólo los Namekianos, pero podía decir por la sensación que no era. Sentir ese ki puso un nudo en mi garganta. Era incluso peor que el de Vegeta y Nappa. Intenté ir junto con las deducciones de Bulma de todas maneras. "Claro," dije, "Son sólo los Namekianos. Eso tiene que ser." Desesperadamente intenté alejar la incómoda sensación de mi mente. No creo que pudiera haberlo hecho incluso si no hubiera visto la nave espacial de Vegeta entrar en la atmósfera unos pocos segundos más tarde.

Reconocí la pequeña nave esférica de inmediato. A la vez, cualquier esperanza que todavía tenía se desvaneció. Estábamos condenados. Creo que sentí ira más que cualquier otra cosa. Ambos por mí - el viaje a Namek había sido mi idea, después de todo, y debería haberme dado cuenta que Vegeta vendría por las esferas del dragón él mismo - y por todo el universo. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían funcionar las cosas alguna vez para nosotros? Estaba tan disgustado que arrojé mi gorra al suelo. Intenté calmarme y pensar. Tenía que tomar control de la situación tanto como podía. Me di cuenta que dependía bastante de mí ser el líder, que es una posición a la cual no estoy acostumbrado. Suprimí mi ki y le dije a Gohan que hiciera lo mismo, para evitar ser detectados. Mi mente corría con pensamientos de qué haríamos luego.

"¡Tenemos que volver a la Tierra! ¡Ahora!" dijo Bulma. Esa era probablemente la decisión más sensata, pero no estaba listo para rendir toda esperanza de traer a nuestros amigos de regreso a la vida. Además, no podía evitar sino sentir jugar a ser un poco el héroe. Sabía que Vegeta era una amenaza, y temblé al pensar que haría él si conseguía las esferas del dragón. Le dije a Bulma que volviera sola a la Tierra, y Gohan y yo tendríamos que intentar mantener las esferas fuera de las manos equivocadas de alguna manera. El pequeño Gohan dio un paso sin dudar y estuvo de acuerdo con ayudarme. Bulma volvió a la nave para enviar un mensaje a la Tierra para informar a los demás de la situación. Realmente, nosotros tres estábamos asustados hasta la muerte, pero teníamos que seguir moviéndonos, teníamos que hacerlo. No hay peor sensación que solo sentarse, y esperar morir.

Gohan y yo sentimos el ki de Vegeta aparecer no muy lejos, confirmando nuestras sospechas. Después de que Bulma terminara su llamada a la Tierra ("¡Vegeta está aquí! ¡Voy a volver solo! Díganle a Goku y a todos, excepto, cualquier cosa que hagan, ¡no le digan a Chichi!"), otra nave esférica vino del cielo y aterrizó junto a la de Vegeta, y un ki casi tan poderoso como el de Vegeta salió de ella. Eso fue alarmante, pero estábamos confundidos más que nada. ¿Quién en el mundo era ese? Nunca lo supe, porque ese ki desapareció bastante rápido. Supongo que cualquiera que fue debió haber sido asesinado, tal vez por Vegeta. Supongo que esa es una de las cosas que sucedieron en Namek que nunca sabré. Si realmente tuviera que saber, podría preguntarle a Vegeta, pero... realmente no TENGO que saber. ¿Saben?

Bulma casi sí volvía a la Tierra. Es realmente mi culpa que no lo hiciera. Incluso a pesar que ya me había decidido a quedarme en Namek, cuando la vi irse, se me congelaron los pies. La vista de mi única oportunidad de volver a casa alguna vez de nuevo yéndose me puso nervioso y me asustó. Mientras estaba haciendo tiempo, Gohan notó que alguien venía hacia nosotros. El ki se sentía demasiado débil para ser Vegeta, así que supusimos que eran los Namekianos. Aunque dos bípedos de apariencia extraña que salieron de un acantilado detrás, definitivamente no eran Saiyajin o Nameks. Sin embargo, estaban usando la misma clase de armadura que había estado en Vegeta, Nappa, e incluso Radditz, y tenían scouters. Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió por primera vez que estábamos lidiando con algo mucho más grande que sólo Vegeta. Estos sujetos obviamente eran soldados de alguien. Tenía una muy mala sensación.

Los dos alzaron vuelo hasta donde estuvieron flotando justo sobre nosotros. Gohan y yo sacamos nuestro entrenamiento de imágenes en la nave para hacer algo levemente tramposo con la manipulación de ki - escondiendo nuestro ki mientras simultáneamente en realidad lo concentrábamos e incrementábamos el poder. No se puede esconder el ki por completo mientras se está concentrando el ki, pero se lo puede hacer parecer lo pequeño suficiente para sólo mostrar 2 o 3 en un scouter. Ellos probablemente leyeron eso y pensaron que nos derrotarían como si fuéramos nada. Aunque decidieron atacar nuestra nave primero, y antes que pudiéramos hacer nada, le dispararon más allá de la habilidad de despegar.

Eso nos enojó realmente. Esa nave podría haber sido nuestra única oportunidad para volver a la Tierra. Ellos flotaron allí, burlándose de nosotros.

"Gohan," susurré, "Libera tu ki."

Gohan y yo mostramos todo nuestro poder, y esos dos desafortunados soldados con scouters claramente reflejaron que habían hecho una mala decisión en venir tras nosotros. No eran totalmente débiles - diría que sus poderes eran alrededor de 100 o 200 - pero contra Gohan y yo, no había competencia. Nos movimos demasiado rápido para que ellos lo vieran, y los matamos con un golpe cada uno. Bueno, esa era una gran amenaza ida. Gohan y yo nos felicitamos un poco, y Bulma casi tuvo un ataque.

Realmente, el incidente con los soldados me acecha tanto como cualquier cosa en Namek. Me siento sucio por eso. Tengo que decir que lo disfruté. Tan condenado, atrapado e indefenso como siento en mi situación, me dio ninguna pequeña cantidad de perverso placer para saber que todavía estaba dentro de mi poder asegurarme el castigo de esos seres inferiores. En ese momento, me sentí poderoso, y se sintió genial. Ahora, si los hubiéramos dejado escapar le hubieran informado a Freezer sobre nosotros, y luego realmente hubiéramos estado en problemas. También, no es como si no nos hubieran matado sin un momento de duda si pudieran haberlo hecho. Todo eso es perfectamente cierto, pero no importa cuanto lo racionalice, siempre vuelvo al hecho que maté a alguien y lo disfruté. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, Gohan, quien sólo tenía 5 años de edad, tomó su primera vida bajo mi mando. Me hace sentir como un monstruo. Sólo puedo consolarme en el hecho que realmente no éramos los agresores.

Realmente me estaba sintiendo un poco mejor sobre las oportunidades entonces, probablemente porque había hecho algo. Aunque Bulma, estaba inconsolable. Se arrodilló ante la arruinada nave, llorando. "Se terminó todo," dijo una y otra vez. Yo empecé a sentirme ansioso. No podíamos quedarnos donde estábamos porque probablemente vendrían personas más fuertes. Rescatamos lo que pudimos de la nave e intentamos encontrar un buen lugar para ocultarnos. No fue fácil, porque la mayoría de Namek es bastante abierto. No podíamos volar, tampoco, porque no se puede realmente volar y ocultar el ki al mismo tiempo, y seríamos detectados. Teníamos que caminar, y Bulma estaba demasiado asustada y abatida para moverse rápido. Gohan intentó confortarla un poco, pero yo estaba demasiado concentrado en sobrevivir para preocuparme. Después de varios minutos, sí encontramos una cueva, y justo a tiempo. Corrimos dentro y nos escondimos mientras sentíamos un fuerte ki acercarse mucho. Vimos un gripo de una docena volar sobre nosotros muy rápido. Se movían tan rápido que apenas los vimos, pero Gohan y yo podíamos sentirlos, y se sentían como monstruos. Todos ellos eran fuertes - algunos tan fuertes como Vegeta, o casi - pero era uno de ellos en particular, una cosa muy peculiar del segundo a la cabeza, que notamos.

¿Hal leído alguna vez acerca de las manchas solares? Si las ven por ustedes mismos, brillan más fuertemente, pero el brillo del resto del sol es tan fuerte que parecen negro azabache en comparación. Eso es algo de lo que se sentía. Los otros eran increíblemente fuertes, pero con él entre ellos apenas podíamos notarlo. El poder se sentía tan grande y tan terrible, que simplemente nos congelamos. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Lo que estábamos sintiendo sólo podía pertenecer a un monstruo.

Tan pronto como pude respirar de nuevo, lo que fue probablemente un buen medio minuto después, le dije a Bulma que revisara el radar del dragón. Lo hizo, y me dijo lo que ya estaba pensando - ese grupo estaba cargando cuatro de las esferas del dragón. Las cosas se sentían más desesperadas que nunca. No sabía que pudiéramos alguna vez sacar las esferas de monstruos como esos. Bulma también vio en el radar que se estaban dirigiendo hacia una quinta esfera del dragón, lo que tenía que significar que sabían cómo encontrarlas de alguna manera. Decidí que teníamos que revisar eso, así que Gohan y yo nos dirigimos al lugar que el radar había indicado. Corrimos en lugar de volar para poder suprimir nuestro ki de manera más eficaz. No había corrido cuando había querido llegar a algún lugar rápido en un largo tiempo, y estaba algo sorprendido de lo rápido que nos movimos. Aunque el lugar estaba a una buena distancia, llegamos allí en apenas unos minutos.

Nos arrastramos al borde de lo alto de un acantilado y miramos hacia abajo. Vimos una villa consistente en un jardín y varios edificios que se veían muy familiares al diseño de la nave en la que habíamos venido. Los edificios eran simples, pero muy bien hechos y nada crudo en lo más mínimo. El grupo que habíamos sentido antes estaba yendo a través de la villa y buscando en los edificios. Todos estaban usando armaduras de tipo Saiyajin y scouters. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se sentían tan fuertes. Tres de los grupos no se estaban moviendo, no obstante. Se quedaron en un punto a un lado de la villa. En el centro estaba una pequeña, increíblemente extraña criatura con una cabeza que parecía casi como un casco y dos cuernos negros de obsidiana, flotando en un dispositivo redondo. Él era el que tenía el sorprendente poder que habíamos sentido antes. A cada lado de él estaban sus manos derecha. Creo que se llamaban Zarbon y Dodoria, y eran ambos increíblemente fuertes, aunque nada cerca a su amo. Zarbon se veía casi como un humano, y uno apuesto. Dodoria era una gran cosa rosada con cuernos saliendo en extraños lugares. Cada uno de los dos estaban cargando dos esferas del dragón, mucho más grandes que las de la Tierra. Estaba algo curioso por el hecho que no podía ver a Vegeta por ninguna parte.

Los soldados más débiles llevaron a la fuerza a las criaturas fuera de los edificios, y luego finalmente vimos a los verdaderos Namekianos. Se veían igual que Piccolo y Kami-sama, aunque variados en forma y tamaño y facciones faciales. Según recuerdo, había tres mayores y dos niños. Los soldados guiaron al grupo a donde la criatura fuerte estaba estaba flotando.

"Saludos," dijo la criatura, "me llamo Freezer." Dijo con un tono que era muy amable y refinado, pero escalofriante al mismo tiempo.

Supuse que Freezer era el jefe de algún grupo o armada. No tenía ni idea Freezer fue una gran presencia en nuestra galaxia por algún tiempo. Su pasatiempo era coleccionar planetas, y casi tan seguido, destruirlos con su propia mano. Fue Freezer quien mató a la mayoría de la raza Saiyajin, y destruyó su planeta natal. Comandaba un enorme ejército. A través de toda la galaxia, excepto planetas lejanos como la Tierra al cual las noticias no suelen llegar, el poder de Freezer era legendario y temido. Por muchos años, la vida en la galaxia seguía uno de tres caminos: O tenían mucha suerte y nunca se encontraban con Freezer, tenían algo de suerte y los consideraba dignos de mantenerlos, o eran asesinados. Eso era todo. Todo eso cambió en el Planeta Namek.

"Estoy juntando las esferas del dragón," continuó Freezer. "¿Dónde está la esfera del dragón aquí?"

El Namek que parecía ser el Anciano de la Aldea habló. (Su nombre era realmente Muri, pero no supe eso hasta que todo el suplicio terminó.) "Yo... no sé de lo que estás hablando..." dijo. Freezer sacudió su cabeza y rió. Luego le dijo sobre otro Namekiano que había asesinado. Ese Namekiano le había dicho que ellos sólo le daban las esferas del dragón a los grandes héroes. Como Freezer lo puso, "Estaba siendo demasiado testarudo, así que matamos otro como lección." Estábamos shockeados. Qué terrible era Freezer. Mataba a cualquiera por sólo un efecto. Ya saben, dije antes que creía que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Si hay una excepción para eso en el universo, definitivamente es Freezer. Él era simplemente pura maldad. Es imposible saber de Freezer sin odiarlo.

Mientras continuaba, supimos más sobre las esferas del dragón Namekianas. Al parecer, las esferas habían sido hechas por el Gran Anciano Namekiano o Saichourou, y él le había delegado a siente ancianos de aldeas cuidar las esferas. Sólo se las darían a alguien que consideraran digno. Freezer dijo que el primer anciano se había negado, así que lo mataron.

"Después de eso," dijo Freezer, "Los tres siguientes estuvieron muy contentos de ayudarme."

"¡Mentiroso!" Gritó Muri. "¡Los ancianos nunca te darían las esferas del dragón!"

"No, realmente," dijo Freezer. "Ayudaron felizmente cuando hicimos esto. ¿Sr. Zarbon?"

Sin siquiera bajar las esferas del dragón, Zarbon voló hacia uno de los adultos Namekianos y lo mató con una simple patada. El otro gritó y lo atacó con un disparo, el que él esquivó, haciendo que golpee y mate a uno de los hombres más débiles de Freezer. Zarbon lo disparó a matar rápidamente. Era algo terrible de ver, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. El Namekiano que él acababa de matar era tan fuerte como Gohan o yo.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo se sienten ahora al respecto?" dijo Freezer.

"¿Por qué quieres las esferas del dragón?" preguntó Muri.

"Oh, sólo la vida eterna para mí."

Esa fue otra señal de alerta para mí. Me parecía recordar a Vegeta queriendo las esferas del dragón por la misma razón, así que era bastante seguro que no estuviera con Freezer. Aunque me dí cuenta, que por la armadura que debió haber estado con él en algún momento. Aunque no hice muy bien la conexión de porqué se estaba revelando todavía.

Muri se negó a darle la esfera del dragón a Freezer, incluso si eso significaba su muerte. Freezer lo amenazó con matar a los niños. El Namekiano estaba horrorizado. "¡Ni siquiera tú podrías ser semejante monstruo-!" dijo. Los niños Namekianos se agarraron a él y lloraron. Estaba tan enojado que dolía. No podía creer lo cruel que era Freezer.

Justo entonces, tres jóvenes Namekianos llegaron. Podía decir que tenían un poder considerable, pero lo estaban suprimiendo. Llegaron evidentemente con la intención de luchar. Cuando los hombres de Freezer leyeron sus poderes en los scouters, pensaron que era sólo 1000, y todos los soldados más débiles se cargaron contra los tres Namekianos. Aunque cuando liberaron su verdadero poder, era mucho más alto, y lucharon valientemente contra los soldados, matando a la mayoría de ellos. Eso nos dio mucha esperanza al verlos luchar en respuesta de esa manera y haciéndolo tan bien. Aunque todo el tiempo, Zarbon, Dodoria, y Freezer sólo se quedaron allí mirando, pareciendo sólo levemente molestos. Finalmente, después que los Namekianos habían derrotado a casi todos los soldados, Freezer le ordenó a Dodoria que los matara. Él bajó sus esferas del dragón para cumplir cuando Muri de repente le disparó en la cara. No afectó mucho a Dodoria, pero destruyó su scouter. El anciano Namekiano saltó alto en el aire y disparó a otros dos scouters más, y me di cuenta que había destruido todos. Eso fue inteligente de su parte, y fue probablemente ese valiente movimiento lo que nos mantuvo vivos por un tiempo en Namek. Es difícil esconderse de personas con scouters. Él probablemente lo hizo para intentar y detenerlos de encontrar el resto de las aldeas.

Dodoria se enojó realmente por los scouters y voló tras Muri, pero Freezer le ordenó matar a los jóvenes primero. Ellos intentaron luchar contra él, pero era inútil. Dodoria simplemente los asesinó. Era como una tortura tener que sentarse y mirar eso. Puso su puño justo a través de uno de ellos. Había sangre por todas partes. Oh, Kami, todavía tengo pesadillas.

Al tener que ver todo eso, Muri finalmente se rindió ante Freezer y aceptó en darle la esfera del dragón. "Primero," dijo, "Prométeme que no le harás nada a los niños." Freezer sólo sonrió en respuesta. El bastardo. Gohan comenzó a ponerse nervioso cerca de ellos. Lo vi temblar con ira, e intenté calmarlo. Estaba preocupado que los atacara y nos hiciera matar a ambos.

Muri le dio a Freezer la esfera del dragón, pero también quería saber dónde estaban las otras esferas. El Namek se negó a decirle.

"Querido," dijo Freezer en una voz como si casi estuviera tratando con un niño testarudo, "supongo que tú y los niños tendrán que morir, después de todo."

"¡No!" gritó Muri, y Dodoria lo golpeó. Muri le dijo a los niños que corrieran e intentó arrojarse a Freezer y los demás, pero Freezer sólo extendió una mano y disparó una ráfaga de ki imposiblemente rápida de su dedo, atravesando el hombro de Muri y matando a uno de los niños. Dodoria agarró a Muri y le rompió el cuello. Sólo uno de los niños Namekianos estaba todavía con vida. Intentó correr, pero Dodoria estuvo pronto justo sobre él.

En este punto, Gohan estaba fuera de control. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por detenerlo, gritó y voló hacia Dodoria, pateándolo contra la pared de un acantilado. En silencio pronuncié una larga cadena de profanidad para mí mismo - eso era exactamente lo que había tenido miedo que ocurriera. No éramos rivales para estas personas. Dodoria comenzó a levantarse, pero yo lo ataqué mientras estaba todavía fuera de equilibrio, agarré al niño Namekiano, grité, "¡Gohan, idiota! ¡Corre!" y volé lejos tan rápido como pude. Nunca hubiéramos podido salir de ahí excepto por el hecho que Freezer y sus hombres estuvieron confundidos por un rato porque no sabían quiénes éramos.

Volamos tan rápido como pudimos. Gohan quería volver y luchar, pero yo grité "¡sólo sigue!" Su ataque en Dodoria había sido valiente, pero para realmente quedarse y luchar hubiera sido suicidio. Nuestra única oportunidad era huir. Tan rápido como estábamos volando, sin embargo, Dodoria nos alcanzó fácilmente. Entré en pánico mientras sentía su enorme ki acercarse a nosotros, y me di cuenta que tendría que tendría que quedarme y luchar un poco contra él. Sólo podía pensar en dos dosas que podía hacer. La primera hubiera sido matar a Dodoria con un Kienzan, pero pensé para mí mismo que si lo esquivaba, lo que probablemente era lo que pasaría, entonces estaría muerto antes que tuviera tiempo para crear otro. La otra idea que tuve parecía ser una mejor apuesta, pero el único problema era que involucraba un movimiento que nunca había hecho antes. Sin tener mucha opción, arrojé al alarmado pequeño Namekiano a Gohan y giré, sin parar, para enfrentarme a Dodoria y hacer un Taiyoken.

En caso que no recuerden cuando lo mencioné antes, el Taiyoken es un útil movimiento de manipulación de ki que produce mucha luz muy rápidamente y ciega a cualquiera que la vea temporalmente. Todo lo que sabía sobre el movimiento en ese momento por lo que había escuchado de Tenshinhan - se presiona el índice y el medio en las sienes de la cabeza, y se concentra y libera mucho ki empezando desde allí. El resultado es con suerte una difusa energía liberada en forma de luz. No lo hice muy bien en ese momento, pero lo hice lo bien suficiente para cegar a Dodoria de manera bastante efectiva. Mientras se detuvo a agarrarse los ojos, Gohan y yo nos dirigimos a la tierra y nos escondimos. En realidad, Gohan realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo o lo que le había hecho a Dodoria, pero se escondió cuando le dije que lo hiciera. Estaba bastante complacido conmigo mismo - mi pequeño plan había resultado a la perfección. Dodoria voló por todo el lugar, gritando con furia, pero no pudo encontrarnos sin su scouter. Me permití un suspiro de alivio, pensando que habíamos escapado de la muerte esa vez.

Sin embargo, Dodoria sí hizo algo inesperado. Lo vi repentinamente calmarse y alzarse en el aire. Llevó sus brazos hacia atrás como si estuviera formando un disparo. Afortunadamente, me di cuenta qué estaba intentando hacer y logré agarrar a ambos Gohan y el Namekiano y volar lejos del camino antes que golpeara. Dodoria disparó a un buen radio de una milla del planeta a escombros sólo con la esperanza de encontrarnos en algún lugar. Fue bastante aterrador. Qué psicópata. Miró a su alrededor y estuvo bastante satisfecho con su obra, así que se fue. Nunca vimos a Dodoria de nuevo o incluso sentimos su ki después de eso. Probablemente fue otra de las víctimas de Vegeta. Creo recordar que una vez Vegeta mencionó que había matado a "Zarbon y Dodoria" en algún momento. Oh bueno - de alguna manera, creo que el universo se llevó muy bien sin el difunto Sr. Dororia. Ciertamente yo no lo echo de menos.

Dejé ir al pequeño Namekiano y él me dijo que él podía volar por su cuenta. Se veía nervioso, pero no había perdido su calma, lo que era realmente admirable cuando pienso en ello. Acababa de ver a toda su aldea masacrada, y apenas se escapaba de sí mismo. Incluso nosotros al salvarlo había sido bastante traumático, ya que había mucho para agarrar y huir e incluso arrojarlo de un lado a otro un poco. Hice algún esfuerzo en ser amable con el niño, pero realmente no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en eso mientras huíamos de Dodoria. Él flotaba frente a mí y medio me perforaba con sus ojos. En ese punto, realmente no sabía quiénes éramos además del hecho que acabábamos de salvar su vida. Tengo que preguntarme cuanto realmente confiaba en nosotros entonces, porque éramos bastante alienígenas para él.

El Niño Namekiano me agradeció por salvarlo. Le dije que le agradeciera a Gohan, porque él había sido el que se metió en eso.

"Pero sin ti, Krillin, todos hubiéramos muerto," dijo Gohan. Su voz muy agradecida y con algo de admiración.

"Lo que sea," dije yo. No me sentía como para aceptar algún cumplido de Gohan. Me sentía como un cobarde. Me pregunto qué dice de mi que simplemente hubiera dejado a Dodoria matar a ese niño, si hubiera dependido de mí. No me hubiera sentido bien por eso, pero lo hubiera hecho. Mi razonamiento en ese momento era que no podíamos hacer nada, que éramos demasiado débiles, pero eso no era realmente cierto, ¿o sí? Después de todo, Gohan aprovechó la oportunidad y logramos salvar al niño. Así es como es, supongo. Me sentía mal por muchas de las decisiones que había tomado en mi vida, pero cuando se toma decisiones que significan vivir o morir para uno y los demás, realmente no hay otra manera de sentirse. Es muy duro. Por eso estoy agradecido que jugué al seguidor más seguido que al líder como hice ese día, y por qué nunca he estado celoso de Goku. He estado allí. Sé cuan difícil es tomar decisiones como esa. Si no se es cuidadoso, se puede terminar desgarrado y terminado, y destruir la propia alma desde adentro.

Los tres de nosotros volamos por varios minutos tratando de volver a la cueva donde Bulma se escondía, pero antes que llegásemos allí sentimos un ki poderoso viniendo hacia nosotros rápidamente. Pensé que era Dodoria de nuevo o tal vez Zarbon, así que nos escondimos de nuevo y suprimimos nuestro ki. Gohan alzó la vista para encontrar a nuestro agresor, y repentinamente tembló en shock. Alcé la vista y vi para mi horror que no era ni Zarbon ni Dodoria quien estaba tras nosotros - era Vegeta. Incluso peor, no estaba usando un scouter, lo que significaba que Vegeta se debió haber dado cuenta de la habilidad de sentir el ki, tomando una ventaja más grande que la nuestra. Mientras Vegeta miraba con furia alrededor, yo apreté mi cuerpo alrededor del Namekiano y me agaché tan bajo como pude. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que realmente había deseado ser más pequeño de lo que soy. Alrededor de una pulgada de alto hubiera sido agradable. Sólo con tal que Vegeta no pudiera verme.

La búsqueda de Vegeta de repente se volvió menos al azar. Se concentró en la roca en la que nos estábamos escondiendo. Debió haber estado sintiendo el ki del Namekiano, porque Gohan y yo definitivamente estábamos ocultando los nuestros por completo. Mientras Vegeta comenzaba a acercarse a nosotros, mi corazón latía con furia. Realmente pensé que íbamos a morir. Lucharíamos contra él, por supuesto, pero era improbable que hubiéramos escapado. Aunque por una vez, las probabilidades estuvieron con nosotros. Justo antes que Vegeta nos viera, un pez alienígena saltó del agua cerca, haciendo pensar a Vegeta que ese había sido el ki que había sentido. Después de flotar allí alarmantemente cerca por un par de segundos y frunciendo el ceño, se fue. Creo que contuve mi aliento por otros quince segundos fácil antes de colapsar en el suelo en un intenso alivio. Casi tuve un ataque al corazón. No creo haber sentido tanto alivio de simplemente estar vivo. Incluso a pesar que realmente no habíamos luchado, me sentí completamente exhausto por sólo estar tan nervioso. Quería descansar.

Mientras volvíamos a la cueva, manteniendo nuestros kis tan bajo como podíamos, realmente me arrepentí de ir a Namek. Quería tanto ser capaz de traer de nuevo a Yamcha y a los demás, pero entre Freezer, Vegeta, y todo, seguro parecía como si nada, estuviéramos añadiendo a la cifra de muertos a nuestras propias vidas. 


	19. Poderes Ocultos

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

N/A: En primer lugar, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que respondieron a mi petición de asesoramiento. Recibí muchas respuestas, y mientras las opiniones variaban, eran todas útiles e informativas, las tuve a todas en cuenta. ¡Gracias a todos!

Ahora, las buenas noticias - he decidido continuar con la historia. Por otra parte, he decidido dejar los primeros dieciocho capítulos solo como están ahora. Mientras que podrían ser beneficiados en gran parte al ser reescritos, me di cuenta cuando realmente pienso en ello que si no completo esta historia de una, entonces no lo haré. Todavía tengo intención de revisar esta historia después de que esté terminada, pero creo que es mejor esperar hasta entonces.

Esta es la versión completa del Capítulo 19 - no mucho más larga que la versión vieja, realmente. Los comentarios en ella son muy apreciados, porque estoy tratando de ajustar mi estilo de escritura al tono de los detalles y hacerla más sobre los sentimientos. Háganme saber si tengo éxito, o si esto es un capítulo demasiado orientado en los detalles. Gracias una vez más. Son todos maravillosos.

~ Capítulo 19: Poderes Ocultos ~

Bulma había logrado poner una cápsula de casa en la cueva dónde la habíamos dejado. Se reunió con nosotros afuera. Tuvimos una rara confrontación entonces, porque ella y el Namekiano se vieron mutuamente y no estaban seguros de qué hacer con el otro. Al principio, el niño alienígena no entendía qué era ella. Como aprendimos entonces, no hay tal cosa como género en la raza Namekiana. Eso fue bastante shockeante para mí. Sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello, había estado asumiendo inconscientemente que se reproducían de la misma manera que los humanos. Tuvimos que explicar el concepto de hombre y mujer al niño, y nos miró como si estuviéramos locos.

Bulma tenía unas sorprendentes noticias para nosotros cuando volvimos. Dijo que se había contactado con la Tierra, y que Goku se había recuperado y estaba viniendo a Namek en otra nave espacial - ¡y esta sólo tomaría 5 días en llegar allí! No sólo eso, dijo, sino que también estaba siguiendo alguna clase de entrenamiento realmente sorprendente en el camino. No recuerdo con certeza, pero creo que podría haber llorado. Estábamos todos realmente contentos, excepto por el pobre niño Namekiano, quien estaba sólo confundido. Esa fue la primera vez desde que nuestra nave fue dañada que realmente teníamos alguna esperanza de volver a casa con vida. Como de costumbre, la esperanza llegaba en la forma de Goku. Es curioso como funcionaba eso.

Mientras hablamos algo sobre algunos platos recalentados, aprendimos un poco más sobre los Namekianos. El nombre del niño que habíamos rescatado de Dodoria era Dende. Él nos explicó que la razón que no estaba comiendo de su comida era que los Namekianos no comían comida - sólo necesitaban agua. De nuevo, fue shockeante. Sólo cuando comenzamos a acostumbrarnos a la extraña apariencia de estos alienígenas, averiguamos que había mucho más que nos separaba de ellos. Definitivamente era una nueva experiencia descubrir que todas estas cosas que siempre habíamos pensado que eran universales para todo el mundo no se aplicaba a estos alienígenas - y sin embargo eran personas, en el más importante sentido de la palabra. Sólo no eran humanos. Para entender eso, una persona tiene que ajustarse a su manera de pensar, y no es fácil al principio. Por la manera que Dende nos estaba mirando, podía decir que estaba pasando por lo mismo que nosotros.

Realmente estaba hambriento, y me devoré mi comida. Entre mordidas, le dije a Bulma lo que nos había ocurrido a Gohan y a mí. Ella se compadeció. Gohan añadió sus propios toques a la cuenta aquí y allí. Estábamos bastante entusiasmados por el alivio de haber sobrevivido.

Aunque no creo que estuvimos allí por más de diez minutos, antes de que sintiésemos más Namekianos morir. Sentí como a toda una aldea morir alarmantemente rápido, e inmediatamente reconocí el poderoso, malvado ki haciendo la matanza - era Vegeta. Salté de mi asiento, y también lo hizo Gohan - sabía que no tenía que explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque di una explicación concisa, por la salud de Bulma.

Dende se había asustado mucho cuando escuchó lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no le prestamos mucha atención. En cambio, comenzamos frenéticamente a intentar pensar en un plan de acción. No debimos haber sido capaces de pensar mucho, porque recuerdo sentirme muy frustrado. Habíamos olvidado por completo a Dende hasta que habló.

"¡Por favor!" dijo. "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Pueden salvarnos?"

Todos nos giramos y lo miramos. De repente, me di cuenta cuan importante era Dende para nosotros. Su cooperación con nosotros podría ser la única cosa que nos mantuviera a salvo de ser asesinados, o a Freezer de encontrar las esferas del dragón. Aunque más que eso, realmente sentí que le debíamos al niño una explicación. Él estaba muy asustado, toda su raza estaba siendo asesinada y la única potencial esperanza que podía ver estaba en estos extraños alienígenas quien habían, por alguna razón, salvado su vida. Teníamos que hacerle saber que estábamos de su lado, y por qué.

Gohan, Bulma, y yo contribuimos a la explicación. Le dijimos que éramos de un planeta llamado Tierra, y cómo un Namekiano había llegado a nuestro planeta hacía mucho tiempo, etc., hasta el ataque de los Saiyajin. Intentamos hacerlo rápido, pero fuimos bastante a fondo. Después de escuchar nuestra historia, Dende pareció confiar en nosotros. Dijo que nos llevaría a ver al Gran Anciano.

Ya habíamos supuesto que Vegeta probablemente tenía una esfera del dragón de la aldea que acababa de purgar. Ya que Freezer había juntado cinco de las esferas, eso dejaba una sola para juntar. Cuando Dende nos dijo que Saichourou tenía esa última esfera, hice un duro gesto de dolor. Tanto como odiaba tener que volver a salir a donde sería expuesto a todos en el planeta que estuviera afuera para matarme (y tenía la fuerza para hacerlo sin ningún problema), supe que probablemente no tendríamos otra oportunidad de mantener una esfera del dragón lejos de Freezer.

Dende y yo nos fuimos poco después. Le dije a los demás que esperaran - no había necesidad en poner a Gohan en peligro. Dende dijo que el lugar del Anciano estaba demasiado lejos para caminar, así que tuvimos que volar incluso corriendo el riesgo de ser detectados por Vegeta. No sé por cuanto tiempo volamos. Debieron ser varias horas, al menos. Podría haber sido mucho más que no hablar. Tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar - bueno, realmente para preocuparme. Me preocupé que incluso cuando Goku llegara, no fuera lo fuerte suficiente. Me di cuenta que incluso si lograba conseguir la esfera del dragón, no tenía ni idea qué iba a hacer con ella. Estaba muy aterrorizado que todos terminemos muertos.

Creo que lo que más temía era morir con remordimientos en mi consciencia. Todos teníamos que morir en algún momento, pero sentía que morir con arrepentimientos es nunca conocer la paz en la otra vida. Justo entonces, parecía que probablemente moriría, y tenía dos pesares bastantes considerables. Uno de ellos era que todavía sentía que había desperdiciado mi vida. Nunca había tenido una novia, nunca había tenido un trabajo de verdad. Sentí como si nunca hubiera logrado nada en mi vida. Había pasado la mayoría de ella entrenando en las artes marciales, ¿y a dónde me había llevado eso? Aunque lo que realmente me hacía sentir mal, era la idea de no ser capaz de traer de vuelta a la vida a la gente que había muerto luchando contra los Saiyajin. Eran todos hombres buenos, y no merecían morir así. Nuestro propósito en ir a Namek era resucitarlos, pero en ese momento parecía improbable. Me encontré pidiéndole disculpas a Yamcha en mis pensamientos. Me pregunto si podía escucharme.

El viaje hacia el Gran anciano no pasó sin incidentes. Fuimos detectados por Vegeta. Realmente no nos vio, pero sentí su ki acercarse. Entré en pánico, agarré a Dende, y me escondí. Por suerte, antes que Vegeta pudiera encontrarnos, fue distraído por otro poderoso guerrero. Pronto comenzaron a lanzarse disparos de ki entre ellos. Hubo una gran explosión. Simplemente estaba aterrorizado por su poder. Ni siquiera estaba en su nivel. Agarré a Dende de nuevo y volé lejos, pensando para mí mismo, "Por favor, que sólo se maten entre ellos."

Tenía demasiado miedo para volar a algo menos que a toda velocidad después de eso. Creo que aún así nos tomó otras pocas horas llegar allí.

El Gran Anciano Namekiano, o Saichourou, era el único sobreviviente de un cataclismo que había acabado con todos los Namekianos hacía mucho tiempo. Toda la población de Namek cuando llegamos allí - alrededor de cien más o menos - eran sus hijos. Vivía en un edificio a lo alto de un peñasco que era fácilmente el lugar más visible en todo el planeta. Era realmente sorprendente que Freezer no lo encontrara antes que llegáramos allí.

Nos encontramos con un Namekiano llamado Nail que era mortalmente parecido a Piccolo. Tenía un ki mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros Namekianos. Era probablemente mucho más fuerte que incluso Vegeta. Estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de seres afuera en el espacio cuyo poder estaba mucho más arriba de lo que nosotros habíamos logrado en la Tierra. Cuando pienso en ello, lo que vimos en Namek sólo arañaba la superficie. Es una gran galaxia allá afuera. Me pregunto a veces, si hay todo esto para encontrar sólo en nuestra galaxia, qué podríamos encontrar en otras galaxias. Comida para en pensamiento.

Nail nos llevó a ver al anciano. Era enorme. Su cuerpo tomaba la mitad de la habitación. Hablaba con un tono bastante amable, pero estaba muy preocupado y triste. De alguna manera, parecía saber todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me tomó un minuto juntarme y hablar con el anciano. Estaba muy intimidado por él. Nunca olvidaré la extraña, cálida majestad que parecía haber en él. Incluso mientras su planeta estaba yaciendo en ruinas y todo estaba yéndose al infierno, parecía estar en paz con todo. Pregunté tan respetuosamente como pude sobre la esfera del dragón.

"Ven aquí, hijo de la Tierra," me dijo. "Permíteme explorar tu pasado." No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero fui al punto junto a él que indicaba. Lentamente levantó uno de sus grandes brazos y trajo su enorme palma apoyada en mi cabeza. Se sentía como de cuero y cálida.

Mientras el anciano sostenía su mano allí, parecía estar aprendiendo todo sobre mi pasado. Lo escuché murmurar sobre Piccolo y los Saiyajin. Después de varios segundos, anunció que mis intenciones eran buenas, y que tendría la esfera del dragón. Nail me la entregó.

"Pero," el anciano dijo, "debo advertirte que probablemente no consigas tu deseo..."

"¿Eh?"

"Mi vida durará unos pocos días más. Cuando yo muera, las esferas del dragón también desaparecerán."

Bueno, eso dolió. Fui obligado a renunciar a los últimos restos de esperanza que tenía en ese punto. Luché con eso por unos pocos segundos. No podría traer a mis amigos a la vida. Probablemente no podría sobrevivir siquiera. Pero eso significaba para mí que él había confiado en mí la esfera del dragón. Le dije que la protegería con mi vida de todos modos. Él me sonrió. Estuve a punto de pedirle permiso para irme, y luego algo sorprendente sucedió.

"Por cierto," dijo casualmente, "tienes una fuerza excepcional para un Terrícola. Todavía tienes más fuerza dentro, puedo despertarla si quieres."

Reí ante la idea. Le dije que era amable de su parte, pero que estaba confundido, que había llegado a mi límite. El presionó mi cabeza levemente.

Eso hace el puesto número cuatro en los mejores momentos de mi vida. ¿Han tenido toda su fuerza y habilidad alguna vez incrementada a una docena de veces que estaban en el espacio de un instante? Eso es lo que me sucedió. ¡Es impresionante! Fue como una explosión. Fue como renacer. Por primera vez, mi ki brilló fuertemente a mi alrededor. Mi ki brillaba blanco, descubrí. Estaba tan feliz, prácticamente grité en agradecimiento. Je je. Por lo que vale, el anciano parecía muy complacido de haberme hecho feliz.

Se me ocurrió rápidamente que Gohan probablemente tenía mucho poder latente también. Estaba tan emocionado por esa idea que me fui casi inmediatamente a buscarlo. Estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que podía volar. Rompí la barrera del sonido de seguro. Me tomó probablemente un poco más de una hora volver a Bulma. Estaba tan feliz que me olvidé completamente en evitar ser detectado por Vegeta, y ni siquiera noté su ki cuando volé justo junto a él. Cuando llegué a Bulma, Gohan se había ido. Ella me dijo que Gohan estaba yendo tras una esfera del dragón. No tuvo tiempo de decirme algo más, no creo, antes que Vegeta me alcanzara.

Mi emoción se desvaneció de inmediato, reemplazada por miedo y desesperación. Así que era una docena de veces más fuerte - ¿y qué? A lo sumo, eso significaba que Vegeta podría tener que golpearme dos veces. Me sentía tan enojado conmigo mismo. Mi mente corría. Sorprendentemente, tuve un impulso de atacar. Le dije a mis impulsos que se callaran.

Vegeta nos dio una conocedora, escalofriante sonrisa. "Tengo el poder sobre ti," decía. Le creí. Nos dejó con eso y se volteó para enfrentarse con alguien que acababa de llegar: Zarbon, el secuaz de Freezer. Intercambiaron algunas palabras sucias - había obviamente alguna clase de mala sangre profunda entre esos dos. Zarbon luego se transformó. Cambió su forma en esta... la única palabra en la que puedo pensar es monstruo. Era incluso más desagradable que Dodoria. Cuando se transformaba, su ki se volvía mucho más poderoso - era shockeante. Ni siquiera había estado suprimiendo su poder, había estado ocultándolo en otra forma. Él y Vegeta comenzaron a lugar de inmediato.

Fue un infierno de lucha. Ambos eran increíblemente poderosos, pero Vegeta era bueno, y despiadado. En poco tiempo, tenía a Zarbon contra las cuerdas. Rió y gritó mientras lo golpeaba contra el suelo. Creo que en algún punto intenté hacer que Bulma huyera, pero Vegeta se volteó y arrojó unos cuantos disparos hacia mí y me hizo saber que eso no iba a suceder.

Zarbon estaba desesperado. "¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú, Vegeta!" gritó, casi en negación.

Vegeta sonrió tan duro que pensé que su rostro iba a romperse. Luego, aprendí la verdad sobre los Saiyajin y por qué eran tan fuertes y con tantos recursos. Mientras Vegeta le explicaba alegremente al condenado Zarbon, que cuando un Saiyajin se acercaba a la experiencia de muerte, su fuerza incrementaba enormemente. Por esta razón, su potencial es prácticamente ilimitado.

Zarbon atacó una vez más. Luchando contra la última oleada de fuerza que vino de la desesperación, logró hacer las cosas bastantes difíciles para Vegeta, pero pronto fue herido fatalmente. Rogó por su vida, pero Vegeta lo mató con un disparo final.

Vegeta se quedó allí durante unos segundos. Luego, lentamente, horriblemente, se volteó hacia mí. Exudaba desafío y confianza. Yo apreté mis dientes, aterrorizado y odiando a Vegeta con todo mi corazón. Lo odiaba por hacerme sentir tan impotente.

Me dijo que le diera la esfera del dragón. Lo hice, y se fue. Fue increíblemente afortunado que nos dejara vivos. Generalmente no era el estilo de Vegeta de hacer eso. Lo hizo más que nada por capricho - como creo que lo explicó, "supongo que no tengo necesidad de desperdiciar mi energía en aplastar insectos." Por supuesto, había perdido la esfera del dragón, pero incluso a pesar que Vegeta se mantenía hablando como si tuviera todas las esferas del dragón, tuve una sensación de que Gohan tenía una de ellas, como Bulma me había dicho cuando había llegado. Así que, esperamos allí por él. Afortunadamente, tuve razón.

Tan pronto como Gohan llegó allí, nos fuimos a esconder a otro lugar, porque sabíamos que Vegeta volvería por nosotros. Hombre, apuesto que estuvo bastante furioso cuando averiguó que su esfera del dragón había sido robada. Decidí que debía llevar a Gohan con el Gran Anciano como había planeado. En ese momento, mis esperanzas pendían del poder del Anciano en reforzar el poder haciendo a Gohan más fuerte que Vegeta.

Nos tomó cuatro días llegar a lo del Anciano. Volamos bastante lentamente, suprimiendo nuestros kis tanto como pudimos. Había aprendido mi lección después de ser descuidado y hacerme detectar. A diferencia del viaje con Dende, esta vez hablamos. Expliqué muchas cosas en el principio y cuando había mucho silencio, en poco tiempo escuchaba un "¿Hey, Krillin?" de Gohan. No tenía mucho en particular para hablar, sólo necesitaba una voz tranquilizadora. Hice lo que pude.

Eventualmente, aceleramos, pensando que estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y que Vegeta nunca nos encontraría por lo lejos que habíamos llegado. Por supuesto, nos alcanzó en otra media hora. Casi estábamos allí cuando nos alcanzó finalmente. Intenté enviar a Gohan para que siguiera y mantener a Vegeta ocupado, pero él siguió conmigo. Vegeta, Nail, Gohan y yo nos encontramos fuera de la casa del Anciano. Gohan había recibido poder del Anciano, pero estuve decepcionado al sentir que sólo había sido hecho un poco más fuerte de lo que yo había sido.

Antes que nada sucediera, Dende salió del edificio y gritó, "¡Todos, algo está viniendo!"

Sentí un fuerte ki acercarse al planeta. Al principio pensé que era Goku, pero se sentía como más de una persona. Vegeta de repente parecía aterrorizado.

"No," dijo, "no puede ser... ¡la Fuerza Ginyo!"

Como probablemente habrán supuesto, lo era. Hablaré de ellos en el próximo capítulo, ya que este se está volviendo demasiado largo. 


	20. Extraños Amigos y Extraños Enemigos

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

N/A: Este fic está siendo alojado aquí. Es realmente un buen sitio con fanfics de DBZ y foros. Hay varias historias, y promete bastante. Por favor revisen el sitio si tienen tiempo y consideren hacerse una cuenta para los foros también.

~ Capítulo 20: Extraños Amigos y Extraños Enemigos ~

Cuando escribo (este es mi tercer libro), generalmente comienzo a caer en la rutina. Creo que lo he hecho más que nunca con este libro porque no puedo evitar cavar en el pasado. A veces es difícil recordar cosas en las que no he pensado por tanto tiempo. Me siento aquí y uso mi viejo sombrero y una de mis camisetas favoritas. Tengo una gran taza de café helado, y me inclino en mi postura favorita horrendamente incorrecta para escribir. Me veo bastante ridículo, si tengo que decirlo.

Recientemente, Marron me sorprendió cuando estaba de lleno en la zona de escritura. Me miró divertida por unos pocos segundos y luego se escabulló. Yo lo desestimé, pero unos pocos minutos más tarde, sentí una presencia cernirse detrás de mí. Me volteé, y vi a ambas Marron y 18 mirándome.

"¿Qué?" Exclamé, y ambas comenzaron a reír. Bueno, eso está bien. Me gusta escucharlas reír. Hombre, amo a mi familia.

Aw disparen, me estoy poniendo cursi con ustedes. Perdón. Supongo que vuelvo al tema.

Vegeta estaba aterrorizado por la fuerza Ginyu. Su miedo era obviamente genuino. Inmediatamente arrojó cualquier intención que tenía de matarnos o lo que sea que estaba planeando hacer. Realmente nos pidió a Gohan y a mí, nos dijo que le diéramos la esfera del dragón para que pudiera volverse inmortal - era la única manera de derrotar a la fuerza Ginyu. Al principio, por supuesto, me negué, pero realmente no tenía una opción. Entre Vegeta gritándome y el hecho que sentía varios kis muy fuerte acercándose, tuve que admitir que no parecía haber otra opción. Todavía quería revivir a nuestros amigos, pero Nail nos dijo que las esferas concedían tres deseos en Namek, así que podríamos todavía ser capaces de hacer eso. Finalmente me rendí, pero lo odié. ¿Pueden imaginar tener que apoyar a su peor enemigo? Sentí que iba a explotar con frustración y rabia.

Entonces, Vegeta, Gohan y yo todos despegamos juntos, repentinamente aliados. En retrospectiva, eso es parte del curso. Piccolo, Vegeta, Buu, e incluso 18 fueron todos considerados nuestros peores enemigos en algún momento. No confiaba en Vegeta en lo más mínimo, por supuesto. Sin embargo, no creo que realmente fuéramos enemigos de nuevo después de eso.

Tuvimos que detenernos en un punto cuando dejamos a Bulma y a nuestra esfera del dragón y la recuperamos. La Fuerza Ginyu se estaba acercando rápido, así que básicamente la recogimos - creo que le grité algo a Bulma, pero realmente no había tiempo para explicar - y volamos tan rápido como pudimos. Pobre Bulma. Apuesto que realmente se asustó, especialmente ya que Vegeta estaba con nosotros.

Casi lo logramos con las esferas del dragón que Vegeta había robado antes que la fuerza Ginyu llegara. En realidad, pensamos que lo habíamos hecho, pero aparecieron ante nosotros justo antes que lo hiciéramos. Eran tan rápidos que ni siquiera pude sentirlos llegar. No creo que siquiera Vegeta pudiera.

La Fuerza Ginyu eran los secuaces élite de Freezer, sólo llamados en caso de emergencia. Eran cinco. No me molestaré en tratar de recordar sus nombres. Por lo que puedo recordar, eran cada uno mutaciones de una raza diferente, probablemente conquistados o enviados a la extinción por Freezer, que habían nacido mucho, mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro en su especie. El más pequeño de ellos se acercó a mi pecho. El más alto debió haber medido por lo menos 11 pies. Es interesante cuando pienso en ello - casi una vergüenza que estén todos muertos ahora. Me pregunto si eso es lo que soy, una mutación. No hay manera que pudiera haberme vuelto así de fuerte si fuera normal.

Su líder se llamaba Ginyu. Tenía 7 pies de altura y era una cosa púrpura con oscuros cuernos negros. Mientras se burlaba de nosotros, sólo me quedé allí y sentí su poder. Casi caí de rodillas. Nunca había sentido algo así antes. Tenían la clase de poder que podía fácilmente nivelar a un pequeño continente. El mismo Ginyu era incluso más fuerte que el resto de ellos, y uno de ellos... el pequeño, creo que se llamaba Guld o Gurd o algo así... era totalmente débil. Por supuesto, eso es sólo en comparación con el resto de ellos. Él podría haber sido tan fuerte como Nappa.

Trató de impedir que consiguieran las dos esferas del dragón que ya teníamos. Vegeta intentó deshacerse de la suya arrojándola, pero eran demasiado rápidos. Desesperadamente me ordenó destruir la mía, e intenté hacerlo sin vacilación, pero mi puño golpeó el aire. Eran demasiado rápidos. Ginyu despegó con las esferas, dejando al resto lidiando con nosotros. Era terrible verlo llevárselas, pero en este momento, estaba casi insensible con estos shocks. Suspiro. Ya saben, no sé si tienen la impresión, pero Namek fue agotador. Había estado constantemente huyendo, luchando, escondiéndome, intentando hacer mi camino fuera de situaciones mortales, y para colmo tenía tal vez 6 horas de sueño en los últimos cuatro o cinco días. Tan aterrorizado como estaba, simultáneamente simplemente quise ir a dormir. Pesarán que algo así no importaría, pero créanme, no importa.

Con su líder fuera, la fuerza Ginyu pronto deshizo su imagen y se revelaron como eran realmente, lo que era, con total sinceridad, un grupo de completos payasos. Hablaban como si fueran de una mala película, eran tontos como rocas, y no sabían casi nada sobre lugar. (En realidad, tengo que decir que Ginyu era la excepción allí - pudo haber sido ridículo, pero era muy bueno.) Todo lo que hacían era más que una pequeña... bueno... idiotez. Aún así estaba aterrorizado, pero estaba bastante confundido también. Realmente jugaban al piedra, papel o tijeras para determinar quien lucharía con nosotros. Les juro que no estoy inventando esto.

Gurd fue elegido para luchar contra nosotros. Sólo lucharía contra Gohan y yo, mientras el acuerdo entre la fuerza llegaba. No podía creer la arrogancia. Nada era serio para ellos. Gurd parecía totalmente asqueado por ser reducido a luchar contra nosotros. Bueno, hasta que Gohan y yo incrementamos nuestro poder, eso sí. Después de eso, mayormente entró en pánico y gritó. Lo atacamos con todo lo que teníamos, literalmente luchando por nuestras vidas. Usamos una estrategia donde nos movíamos rápidamente a ambos lados de él y atacábamos. Hubiera funcionado bien, pero Gurd era una cosa talentosa. Supongo que tenía la habilidad de detener el tiempo temporalmente, aunque realmente no entendía como eso era posible. Lo que sea que fue, cada vez que casi lo teníamos él simplemente desaparecía y estaba en otro lugar. Se escondía detrás de cosas, sin saber que podíamos sentir su ki. Cada vez que inmediatamente nos ajustábamos y veníamos a él con furia. Finalmente, saltó frente a nosotros y gritó algo.

Nos encontramos congelados en el aire. Me estiré y estiré, pero no podía moverme. Esa es la tercera vez que he sido paralizado por telequinesis. Para hacer un obvio punto, no se vuelve más divertido. Me arrojó algo afilado. Recuerdo verlo girar hacia mí, con suficiente peso detrás para realmente lastimarme. Mi mente estaba en alarma de fuego, gritando, "aléjate," pero simplemente no podía. Aunque en el último momento posible, logré moverme fuera del camino. La concentración de Gurd debió haberse roto. Supongo que tener la cabeza cortada por Vegeta haría eso.

Había una imagen extrema y vivaz en mi mente de la hinchada cabeza de Gurd rodando en el suelo. Realmente le hablaba a Vegeta, lo que era más allá de lo espeluznante.

La cabeza de Gurd se quejó con Vegeta. Dijo que no era justo.

"Pobre Gurd," dijo Vegeta, y lo mató con un disparo menor. Intenté agradecer a Vegeta por salvar mi vida. Él respondió con una indignada negación acompañada por una postura. Realmente, creo que Vegeta sólo tiene un enorme problema de ego.

El resto de la fuerza Ginyu se quedó allí con sus bocas colgando abiertas por un segundo. "Esto es todo," pensé. En un momento, se darían cuenta que era real, dejarían de jugar juegos, y estaríamos muertos en minutos. Sin duda, la muerte de uno de los suyos sería suficiente para darles un apretón con la realidad.

Por supuesto, no los conocía muy bien. Comenzaron un Roshambo para ver quién iría después. De nuevo, juro que no estoy inventando esto. Me gustaría hacerlo.

Uno de ellos se acercó a luchar contra nosotros. Era grande, musculoso, y probablemente el más ridículo de todos ellos. Estuvo frente a nosotros y puso una postura completamente absurda. Vegeta, por otro lado, no jugaba ningún juego. Gritó e incrementó su poder enormemente, venas palpitando de su cabeza. Cualquiera fueran las circunstancias, justo entonces estuve malditamente contento que estuviera de mi lado.

Vegeta voló hacia él y se abalanzó en un ataque que nunca han visto. Le pegó duro y siguió. Su ataque terminó con una serie de enormes disparos, la fuerza de cada uno golpeando de lleno mi espalda. Durante todo ese tiempo, el gran guerrero no hacía ningún esfuerzo de atacar o esquivar, sólo tomaba todo lo que Vegeta le arrojaba. Después que el polvo se aclarara, se levantó, apenas inmutado. Qué ola de desesperanza nos envolvió entonces. Sólo se pondría peor.

Simplemente golpeó a Vegeta como el demonio después de eso. Ni siquiera usó ningún disparo de ki. Vegeta intentó defenderse, pero era más que nada inútil. Era horrible. Tengo que confesar que todo el tiempo, lo que estaba pensando era "soy el siguiente." No muy heroico, ¿eh?

Mientras preparaba un ataque fulminante que hubiera matado a Vegeta con certeza, decidí que podría también actuar ya que estábamos muertos de cualquier modo. Gohan salvó a Vegeta mientras que yo ataqué al enorme alienígena justo mientras liberaba un poderoso disparo de su boca. Lo pateé en la cabeza. Lo golpeé tan duro que su boca se apretó fuerte y cayó. Se levantó.

Estaba herido y furioso. Le pidió a sus compañeros permiso para matarme incluso aunque yo era del territorio de ellos. "Oh, está bien," dijeron ellos.

Por un segundo, se enfrentó a mí - una torre, una montaña de músculos, un terrible gigante. Me quedé inmóvil en el terror. Dijo algo - no lo entendí - y luego su pie chocó nanosegundos después con mi abdomen. El mundo parpadeó rojo y negro, cosas se rompían dentro de mí, y el resto que recuerdo es aterrizar - dolorosamente, más de una vez - varios metros lejos. Mis huesos estaban rotos. No podía moverme. Estaba en agonía. Yacía en el suelo y temblaba suavemente mientras mi sangre se juntaba en mi mejilla. Escupí algo. Señor, dolía , pero sentí más allá del dolor. Quería morir. Apenas sentí a Gohan correr a mi lado. Sólo grité "Se terminó todo."

"No," dijo el joven niño, "no se terminó todo." Se acercó al alienígena para atacar, y dejé de sentir pena por mí mismo. Gohan era tan valiente. Luchaba en vano. Fue derrotado. Se tambaleó y cayó.

El pobre niño. "No te levantes, quédate acostado," susurré. Se levantó una vez más, lanzó un último ataque, y recibió un golpe. Escuché su cuello romperse cuando aterrizó. Sentí estragos por eso, por todo. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Sentía como si nunca pudiera haber hecho algo.

Llenen el espacio en blanco. Fue entonces que Goku llegó allí. No es su culpa que no llegara hasta entonces, por supuesto. Pero, esa vez, demasiado había sucedido. Las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos. Apenas sentí alivio cuando llegó allí. Miré mientras revivía a Gohan, y acepté la semilla del ermitaño que Goku deslizó en mi boca. El dolor desapareció, y me puse de pie. Allí estaba Goku, nuestro salvador. Tenía confianza, incluso alegría. La mirada en su rostro me recordó de cuando era un niño. Le suspiré. Ya me había rendido. En lo que a mí respecta, ya estábamos muertos. Sólo sentí pena que Goku tuviera que morir también.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que sucedió. Goku le dio la última semilla del ermitaño a Vegeta, y procedió a enfrentarse a la fuerza Ginyu él mismo. Pensé que estaba siendo arrogante. Realmente, no quería que nos lastimáramos. Derrotó al grande con el que habíamos estado luchando con un golpe. Manejó a los otros dos fácilmente - "Se mantienen dejándose abiertos," dijo. Allí iba de nuevo, como si con magia haciendo todo contra lo que habíamos luchado, temido, e intentado tan duro superar parecer una triste broma. Goku fue piadoso como siempre lo es y les dio a todos una oportunidad de irse vivos. Era bastante admirable de él. Yo los hubiera matado, yo mismo. Eso enfureció a Vegeta, y acabó con ellos dos. Uno escapó.

Bueno, después que terminara de maravillarme con Goku, finalmente salí de eso y estaba pensando claramente de nuevo. Realmente se sintió bastante bien. Casi era como si todo nunca hubiera sucedido. Mientras que Goku estuviera cerca, estábamos a salvo. Hablamos sobre las esferas del dragón, y de alguna manera llegamos a la conclusión que no habían sido utilizadas todavía y que todavía teníamos una oportunidad de conseguir nuestro deseo, así que estábamos muy contentos. Vegeta hizo algunas declaraciones proféticas sobre la fuerza de Freezer, pero las ignoramos en su mayor parte.

Ese humor duró unos cinco segundos dorados más o menos, y luego un par de cosas comenzaron a suceder a la vez. Sentimos el ki de Freezer moviéndose y nos dimos cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo al gran anciano, y el que había escapado volvía con Ginyu. Dejamos que Goku y Vegeta los manejaran, aunque no estábamos muy seguros que incluso Goku pudiera manejar al Capitán Ginyu, y fuimos a intentar y conseguir las esferas del dragón antes que Saichourou fuera asesinado. Las cosas volvieron al estado de pánico, diría.

Hagamos una pausa aquí para respirar. Traigan un bocadillo o algo así. Yo lo haré. No es bueno tomar todo esto en una sola vez.

¿Volvemos? Está bien.

Conseguimos el radar de Bulma, quien se quejó mucho con nosotros. No puedo culparla, pero, francamente, no necesitaba eso justo entonces. Simplemente la ignoré.

Gohan y yo encontramos las esferas del dragón. Estaban enterradas cerca de una nave espacial que debió haber sido la de Freezer. Cavamos y las sacamos. Me sentí raro, viento nuestra meta frente a mí de esa manera. Estaba allí. Habíamos pasado por tanto.

Intenté convocar a Shenlon, usando las palabras que Bulma me había enseñado. Nada sucedió. No nos dimos cuenta que las esferas del dragón Namekianas sólo funcionaban si se lo decía en Namekiano. Ups. Entonces, las cosas se volvieron realmente extrañas.

Sentimos dos kis definitivamente malvados acercándose, y nos escondimos. Claro, dos personas llegaron. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, era Goku, y estaba usando un scouter. El otro era el miembro sobreviviente de la fuerza Ginyu. Realmente debería haber sabido que algo estaba ocurriendo, ¿pero como podía sospechar de Goku? Salí de mi escondite y lo saludé. Hablé con él tan casualmente que estarían contentos con todo lo que había sucedido. Aunque gradualmente, comencé a notar que sus respuestas eran muy diferentes de las que recibiría al hablar con Goku.

"¡Krillin!" gritó Gohan. "¡Ese no es papá!"

Luego Goku me golpeó.

Está bien, tengo que aclarar esto antes que alguien se confunda. La persona que me golpeó no fue Goku. Goku nunca me golpearía, a menos que estuviéramos entrenando o algo. Era - traten de seguirme, sé que es raro - Ginyu en el cuerpo de Goku. Ginyu tenía esta técnica donde él grita "¡cambio!" e intercambia cuerpos con alguien. No tenía ninguna pretensión de ser Goku después de golpearme. De hecho, debidamente me informó lo que acabo de decir. Como ustedes, realmente no lo creí. Estaba asustado hasta la muerte. Pensé que Goku estaba pasando por una hipnosis o algo, y siempre había sido un miedo secreto mío que tuviésemos que luchar contra Goku.

Ginyu nos atacó. No hicimos mucho sino bloquear y esquivar. Todavía estaba intentando tener algo de sentido a todo. Luego, las cosas se pusieron mucho más complicadas. Ginyu apareció - sólo que no era Ginyu, era Goku en el cuerpo de Ginyu. Así que de aquí en adelante cuando digo Goku, quiero decir en Goku en el cuerpo de Ginyu y cuando digo Ginyu, quiero decir Ginyu en el cuerpo de Goku, al menos hasta el siguiente cambio de cuerpo. Ow. Me duele la cabeza.

Goku nos dijo que lucháramos contra Ginyu. Dijo que no podíamos perder. Por supuesto, contra Goku mientras como estaba entonces no hubiésemos tenido oportunidad alguna, pero no era lo mismo. Ginyu no sabía como usar el cuerpo de Goku. No podía incrementar su poder. Gohan y yo nos dimos cuenta que podíamos luchar contra él. Comenzamos a golpearlo. Él le ordenó al otro que atacara, pero Vegeta apareció entonces y se encargó de eso. Gohan y yo luchamos contra Ginyu. Lo golpeamos bastante, pero no quería golpearlo muy duro porque no quería lastimar al cuerpo de Goku. Por esa razón, en realidad no lo golpeamos realmente. Sin embargo, Vegeta pronto terminó de matar al otro alienígena y estaba más que contento con ayudar. Estaba demasiado entusiasta, de hecho. Lo hubiera matado.

Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen difíciles de seguir. Ginyu intentó cambiar el cuerpo de Vegeta, pero Goku se puso en el camino, consiguiendo de nuevo su viejo cuerpo, a pesar de estar molido a golpes. Ginyu volvió a su cuerpo original, e hizo otro intento por el de Vegeta, que estaba muy confundido. Sin embargo, Goku logró arrojar una rana que pasaba en el camino del cambio, y Ginyu se volvió la rana. Dejamos que la rana Ginyu viviera. Es posible que esté todavía con vida, si lo pienso, porque todas las formas de vida en Namek fueron enviadas a la Tierra. En cualquier caso, es bastante inofensivo en esa condición. No tiene cuerdas vocales necesarias para decir "cambio".

Gohan y yo tuvimos que ayudar a Goku. Estaba realmente lastimado. Ese idiota de Vegeta. No tenía que golpearlo tanto. Lo pusimos en una cámara de sanación en la nave de Freezer. Vegeta nos equipó a Gohan y a mí con dos armaduras de goma iguales a la de los Saiyajin y Freezer que siempre usaban. El material era sorprendente. Era más duro que cualquier cosa, pero liviano como una pluma y flexible como, bueno, goma. Su tecnología estaba mucho más lejos que la nuestra. En realidad, nosotros éramos los únicos de la tierra en usar alguna vez esa armadura. Algunos otros tuvieron la oportunidad, pero se negaron a usar algo asociado con los Saiyajin. Por mí, dije que cualquier cosa que incrementara mis posibilidades de no ser asesinado era algo bueno.

Despegué solo hacia lo del anciano para intentar y aprender la contraseña para las esferas del dragón, muy consciente de que Freezer podría estar esperando allí. Aunque la suerte estaba de mi lado. Me encontré con Dende en el camino, y supe que tenía que hablar en Namekiano. Volvimos con Gohan de nuevo bastante rápidamente, y tuvimos incluso más buena suerte - Vegeta se había quedado dormido. Bueno, realmente, en verdad no queríamos hacerlo inmortal, así que muy cuidadosamente sacamos las esferas del dragón lejos de él. Hablando sobre tenso. Llegamos a un lugar que se veía seguro y convocamos a Porunga, el Namek equivalente a Shenlon. Nos apresuramos tanto como pudimos, porque sentimos a Freezer venir.

Nos sorprendimos al verlo. Porunga era enorme y muy extraño. El cielo se volvió oscuro cuando lo convocamos, lo que era en realidad un bienvenido alivio por el constante día en Namek.

Intentamos desear revivir a todos los que habían muerto luchando contra los Saiyajin en la Tierra, pero las esferas de Namek sólo podían revivir a una persona por deseo. Nos quedamos realmente sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento, Piccolo nos habló. Estaba hablando a través de Kaio-sama. Tenía una idea que era mejor que cualquier cosa que teníamos - si lo revivíamos, Kami-sama sería revivido también, y las esferas del Dragón de la tierra serían restauradas. Nos dijo que usáramos el segundo deseo para traerlo a Namek así podía luchar contra Freezer. Le dijimos a Dende e hicimos esos deseos, pero Piccolo no apareció. Entonces nos dimos cuenta que sólo deseamos que viniera al planeta, y podía estar en cualquier lugar. No teníamos tiempo para preocuparnos por eso, sin embargo. Tuvimos que apurarnos y averiguar en qué usar el último deseo antes que alguien se lo llevara de nosotros. No fuimos lo suficientemente rápido.

Vegeta llegó, vivaz. Claramente tenía la intención de mataros, y hacerlo doloroso. Gohan gritó que todavía quedaba un deseo más. Lo golpeé por decirle a Vegeta, pero al menos eso pareció apaciguarle. Vegeta amenazó a Dende en intentar y hacerlo tener el deseo, pero Dende sólo me miraba a mí; estaba esperando por mi decisión. Eso realmente me puso en un infierno de un lugar. Sabía que realmente sería malo hacer a Vegeta inmortal, pero no sabía qué otra opción teníamos. Me odiaba por eso, pero eventualmente hice una media decisión que Vegeta era al menos mejor que Freezer, y le dije a Dende que lo hiciera.

Sólo puedo imaginar cómo las cosas habrían resultado si Vegeta se hubiera hecho inmortal. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Porunga desapareció antes que Dende pudiera decir las palabras. El cielo se volvió claro. Las esferas se convirtieron en piedra.

Dende cayó en donde estaba. "El gran anciano... ha fallecido..."

Me sentí ambos un tremendo alivio e incredulidad. Estaba agradecido, pero me sentí culpable por estar agradecido que el gran anciano hubiera muerto.

Algo se rompió en Vegeta. Se veía como si estuviera teniendo una convulsión. Se dio vuelta y se acercó a mí.

"Tú..." dijo, su voz cada vez más fuerte y enojada. "Tú hiciste esto..."

Antes que llegara mucho más lejos, alzó la vista. Lentamente todos alzamos la vista.

De pie en un acantilado sobre nosotros estaba Freezer. Sonrió.

Las cosas vinieron cuesta abajo desde allí.


	21. Freezer

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 21: Freezer ~

El tormento es enfrentarse a Freezer. Es el infierno en el mundo secular.

Ya lo pasé ahora. Me tomó años, pero lo superé. Ya ni siquiera tengo pesadillas. Mis manos ni siquiera están temblando mientras tipeo esto. Sin embargo, el recuerdo todavía deja una sensación de vacío en mi estómago...

Realmente nunca supimos mucho sobre Freezer. Incluso Vegeta, quien vivió oprimido por Freezer la mayor parte de su vida, sabía poco - todo lo que sabía era que Freezer vino un día y esclavizó a todos. Pude especular sobre su origen - he pensado antes que podría haber venido de una raza donde todos tuvieran esa clase de poder, existiendo en otra galaxia o un plano diferente de nosotros. Como dice la teoría, Freezer vio nuestra galaxia increíblemente débil como su patio de recreo personal, y se complacía en manipular a sus habitantes. Era por lejos alejado de todos los demás en poder que nunca había soñado que un día unos pocos de ellos se alzaran y lo derrotaran. Su arrogancia fue su perdición. Sin embargo, esto es todo pura especulación. Probablemente nunca lo sabremos.

Freezer nos hablaba como una madre reprimiendo a un niño travieso, sonriendo y manteniendo su forma cortés. Mirando a las anuladas esferas del dragón, dijo, "Dios, Dios, ahora miren lo que han hecho..."

No podía dejar de mirarlo. No podía moverme.

"Y no hay señal de la Fuerza Especial Ginyu. ¿Los mataron? Dios mío, ¿no son laboriosos chiquitines?"

Bajó volando y se puso delante de nosotros. No lo hizo particularmente rápido. No se veía aterrador, y no era mucho más alto que yo. Aún así, no pude haber imaginado una vista más imponente. Su poder se sentía mucho más abrumador cerca que no pude evitar temblar. Si sentir el poder de la Fuerza Ginyu casi me hizo caer de rodillas, el de Freezer casi me da un infarto. De aquí en adelante, mi memoria es como una cámara de vídeo. Todo está grabado en mi cerebro.

Su sonrisa se hizo menos benevolente, y un borde se introdujo en su tono. "Nunca, incluso antes," dijo, "alguien hizo quedar a Freezer en ridículo."

De repente, gritó. "¡Gusanos! ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Los torturaré hasta la muerte pulgada por pulgada!"

Gohan, Dende y yo todos volamos fuera de su camino, pero Vegeta aún así lo enfrentó. Estaba claramente nervioso y sudando, pero se mantuvo de pie y sonrió. "No creas que seré derrotado tan fácilmente," dijo. Hombre. Digan lo que quieran sobre Vegeta (y créanme, hay mucho por decir), pero es increíblemente valiente. Nunca olvidaré que fue él y sólo él en toda la galaxia el que tuvo las agallas para enfrentarse a Freezer, tan suicida como era eso. Merece mucho crédito por eso, independientemente de cuales podrían haber sido sus motivos en el momento.

Freezer se rió de la observación de Vegeta e incrementó su poder. Su ki estalló alrededor de él como fuego del infierno. Una ola de terrorífica náusea se extendió sobre mí. Finalmente encontré unas pocas palabras en mis labios. Dije que no había manera que lo derrotáramos. Freezer actuaba como si fuera un hecho entendido.

"Podemos derrotarlo," dijo Vegeta. "Entre nosotros tres, ¡sé que podemos!"

Todos lo miramos fijamente, sorprendidos por su confianza. Siguió para decir que nosotros tres nos estábamos volviendo más fuertes a un increíble ritmo. Estaba sorprendido por la observación de Vegeta - tenía razón. Gohan y Vegeta se mantuvieron rompiendo a través de los techos de poder con sus habilidades Saiyajin, y por alguna razón, incluso yo me estaba volviendo más fuerte con cada momento que pasaba. Pero para ese punto, podría haber sido lo fuerte suficiente para calificar para la Fuerza Ginyu. No es que hubiera terminado importando ni un ápice. No, en lo absoluto.

Freezer atacó a Vegeta con asombrosa velocidad y fuerza, pero Vegeta atrapó su puño, y se quedaron atrapados. Parecía que Vegeta realmente estaba empujándose, pero lo sostuvo. Después de unos segundos, se separaron, y Freezer parecía estar haciendo una leve re evaluación de las cosas. Estaba febril con esperanza. De repente, él no parecía tan lejos de nosotros. Con nosotros tres, y Piccolo y Goku aún viniendo, PODÍAMOS derrotarlo.

Ahí fue cuando Freezer se transformó. Vegeta ya parecía saber sobre la transformación de Freezer; de hecho, creo que lo incitó.

Freezer rió con maldad y promocionó su transformación por un minuto completo. Yo no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Recordé la transformación de Zarbon, y pensé que podría ser algo como eso. Realmente no tenía idea.

Finalmente, Freezer explotó de su armadura de batalla. Eso nos asustó a Gohan y a mí, pero Vegeta estaba totalmente impresionado. Se echó a reír.

"¡Oh, no!" dijo. "¡Esta es la gran transformación! ¡El poderoso Freezer se ha quitado su chaqueta!"

Freezer gritó, y sentí su ki alzarse violentamente. Creció en esto... ocho o nueve pies de altura con largos cuernos. Ahora SÍ era aterrador, pero yo estaba definitivamente más aterrorizado de su increíble poder. Estaba muy por encima del nuestro. Había sido estúpido en tener la más mínima fracción de esperanza. No se podía oponerse a Freezer. Habíamos estado muertos desde el momento que lo habíamos desafiado.

Alzó su mano, y el suelo tembló violentamente. Hubo una explosión mucho más grande que la que había dejado en ruinas a la Capital del Oeste. Todos volaron por su propia seguridad. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero luego vi a Dende. Él no era lo rápido suficiente para escapar. Iba a morir. Volé hacia él y lo cargué. Mientras lo agarraba, unos enormes desechos de la explosión me golpearon en la cabeza, y comencé a sangrar por un gran corte. No me molestaría por mucho tiempo.

Flotamos - no había suelo en la zona. Toda la confianza de Vegeta parecía haber desaparecido. Estábamos todos muy asustados.

"Déjenme ver," dijo Freezer, "¿A quién enviaré al infierno primero?"

En casi el siguiente momento, su cuerno estaba sobresaliendo a través del frente de mi armadura, mis intestinos, y la parte de atrás de mi armadura. Ni siquiera lo vi moverse. Hubo un repugnante crujido, o creo que lo hubo, o en mi mente, había. Me había empalado.

Siempre se lee que en estas situaciones, hay poco dolor debido a todo el shock. Al principio, supongo, es cierto. Pero recuerdo el dolor. Se recuerda un dolor como ese. Me mantuvo allí por lo que debió haber sido al menos un minuto, pero se sintió como una eternidad. Mi sangre corría por su cuerno en su rostro. El mundo se había vuelto blanco con el dolor. No sé por qué no me desmayé o quedé inconsciente o algo. Ojalá hubiera pasado. No perdí la consciencia hasta que me arrojó.

Me desperté en el suelo no muy lejos con las manos de Dende sobre mí.

"Allí," dijo, "¡Estás curado!"

Parpadeé. No había tenido ni idea que podía curar a la gente.

Juntándome, me puse de pie y vi a Freezer golpear y patear al pobre Gohan. Vegeta parecía desesperado. Salté sobre el acantilado donde tenía una mejor vista de las cosas. Freezer comenzó a aplastar la cabeza de Gohan en el suelo.

Esto es todo, pensé. Freezer estaba distraído, y lo último que esperaba era un ataque de mi parte. Si podía golpearlo con un Kienzan, todo terminaría.

Hice el Kienzan. Fue el mejor y más rápido que hice alguna vez, considerando mi poder recién encontrado. Lamentablemente, Freezer lo sintió y lo esquivó en el último momento. Cortó su cola.

Arrojé otros cinco Kienzan hacia él en rápida sucesión, pero no sirvió de nada ahora que sabía esquivarlos. Intenté volar lejos, pero me alcanzó de inmediato. Bueno, al menos llamé su atención lejos de Gohan. Enojado era un eufemismo en lo que Freezer snetía sobre haber tenido su cola cortada. Me gritó algunas obscenidades. Fue bastante aterrador, pero sonreí. Todavía tenía una salida - el Taiyoken.

Ejecuté el Taiyoken perfectamente esta vez, y Freezer gritó y apretó sus puños en sus ojos. Emocionado por el pequeño éxito, llamé a Vegeta como si fuéramos confiados aliados, "¡Ahora, Vegeta! ¡Atácalo ahora!"

Vegeta me ignoró. Su atención parecía estar concentrada en algo más. Freezer todavía estaba girando por el Taiyoken, así que volé hacia Vegeta, molesto con él por no aprovechar la oportunidad para atacar. Ahora parecía molesto.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que el mocoso Namekiano podía curar heridas?" escupió. Mientras intentaba explicar que no lo sabía, Gohan apareció detrás de nosotros, completamente curado. Las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar de nuevo.

Creo que fue entonces que llegó Piccolo. Por supuesto, Gohan estaba extasiado de verlo. Supe desde el momento que había llegado que Piccolo había cambiado mucho. Su poder era niveles completos de lo que había sido antes. (Realmente no estoy seguro como se volvió tan fuerte. Quiero decir, entrenó con Kaio-sama en la otra vida, pero también lo hizo Yamcha, y él no era así de fuerte. Oh bueno, no es importante.)

Piccolo tenía mucha confianza. Estaba decidido a vengar a todos los Namekianos que habían sido asesinados por Freezer. Él y Freezer se prepararon para lugar. No esperaba que Piccolo fuera capaz de hacer mucho contra Freezer, pero estuve sorprendido. La escaramuza que siguió no fue completamente unilateral, pero Piccolo lo hizo muy bien. Golpeó a Freezer e incluso desvió una de sus ráfagas de ki. Su poder era más que el nuestro. Gohan y yo comenzamos a emocionarnos - tal vez podíamos salir de esto. Freezer se veía frustrado, incluso furioso por el poder de Piccolo. Floraba frente a Piccolo con el ceño fruncido.

Luego, sin previo aviso, sonrió y golpeó a Piccolo como a una pulpa con gran facilidad. Sólo había estado fingiendo. Oh señor, Freezer era como un terrible dios. Cada vez que parecíamos tener una esperanza, él simplemente se volvía más fuerte de nuevo. No parecía haber un límite para su poder.

Piccolo se levantó con dificultad.

"Lo siento," dijo Freezer, "Eras mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no pude resistir."

Piccolo respondió sacándose su capa y sombrero con calma. Cuando hace eso, es una señal que se está poniendo serio. La fuerza y velocidad de Piccolo incluso pareció incrementar un poco. Sentí un ligero atisbo de una oportunidad para la salvación. Freezer sólo rió.

"Veo que te di la idea equivocada, si pensaste que me molestarías," dijo Freezer, su voz volviéndose cada vez más burlona, "Verás, todavía me quedan dos transformaciones."

Oh, NO escuché eso, me dije. Miré a Gohan y a Vegeta para confirmar. Parecían paralizados de miedo.

Freezer comenzó a reír como un maníaco, y la risa se convirtió en grito mientras empezaba su transformación. Enormes picos salían de atrás de su espalda y hombros. Su cabeza se alargó en casi una forma cilíndrica. Para ser honesto, todo parecía muy doloroso. Cuando terminó, ya ni siquiera se veía humanoide.

Se veía como un demonio.

Piccolo intentó huir, pero Freezer lo alcanzó casi inmediatamente. Comenzó a cortarlo con dos dedos. Era tan rápido que ni siquiera parecía que estuviera tocando a Piccolo. Se podía haber jurado que no lo había sido si no fuera por los agujeros y chorros de sangre que aparecían todo alrededor del cuerpo de Piccolo. Se veía como si estaba siendo disparado contra una ametralladora. El miedo comenzó a quemar un agujero en mí. Lo siento si repito, pero no puedo dejar de subrayar lo terrible que fue eso. Freezer estaba a tantos niveles arriba de cualquier cosa que hubiéramos imaginado alguna vez, y simplemente se mantenía volviéndose más fuerte. Era demasiado.

Gohan se perdió y voló hacia Freezer para atacar. Comencé a seguirlo, pero Vegeta me agarró de la muñeca. "No ayudarías," dijo. Me puso cara a cara con él.

"Rápido, golpéame hasta que esté casi muerto," dijo.

"¿¡Qué!"

Dijo que como Saiyajin, se volvería más fuerte después de volver de la casi muerte. Ya que Dende podía curar a la gente inmediatamente, teníamos una manera fácil de hacer eso. "No funcionará si intento matarme," dijo, "tú tienes que hacerlo."

Tanto como odiaba a Vegeta, no podía hacerlo. Por las últimas horas, habíamos estado luchando lado a lado. Se siente una clase de unión con alguien que es difícil de explicar. No podía hacerme lastimarlo. Vegeta me rogó. Me amenazó. Me llamó tonto, idiota, cobarde. Dijo que era nuestra única esperanza. Nada de eso hizo la diferencia. No podía hacerlo.

Escuchamos un grito y vimos a Gohan disparar la explosión de ki jamás concebida alguna vez hacia Freezer. Él la hizo rebotar.

En el presente, Vegeta comenzó a gritarme. Intenté cerrar mis oídos a lo que decía. No iba a formar ninguna parte de su plan.

"Ahora, por fin," escuchamos a Freezer exclamar, "¡Contemplen un miedo peor que el mismo infierno! ¡Mi forma definitiva!"

Mi corazón parecía morir cuando escuché eso. Sentí su ki incrementarse hasta las nubes y mi mente estaba llena con horribles visiones de su forma final. El miedo que había sentido antes parecía nada comparado a esto.

"¡Ahora, cobarde!" gritó Vegeta. Eso lo hizo. Envié un disparo de ki justo directo a su torso. Creo que realmente lo escuché decir "eso es mucho mejor" mientras caía al suelo, sangrando profusamente. Qué psicópata.

La última transformación de Freezer tomó más que las otras. Me encontré con Gohan y Piccolo en el suelo y les expliqué por qué había atacado a Vegeta. Gohan y yo corrimos al lugar donde había caído, sólo para encontrarlo allí tendido, moribundo. Dende voló pasando detrás de nosotros y se dirigió hacia Piccolo. Piccolo se puso de pie, curado, mientras llegábamos allí. Todos comenzamos a entrar un poco en pánico; Vegeta estaría muerto por la herida que le di pronto si no era sanado.

"Dende," le dije, "puedo entender por qué no querrías, pero... tienes que curar a Vegeta."

"¡No!" gritó él. "¡Él mató demasiados Namekianos!"

Le rogamos que lo hiciera, pero él no se movía. El pobre niño. Debió haber sido un infierno de lucha para él. Incluso Piccolo le pidió.

En el siguiente momento, todo se iluminó por un gigante destello que se disparó de donde Freezer estaba de pie. Era como una enorme flama que se extendía casi a través de todo nuestro campo de visión, lejos de él como lo estaba. Un tremendo rugido llenó el aire, bloqueando cualquier otro sonido. Niveló la isla en la que estaba de pie, y envió una onda de choque que envió polvo a todas partes a nuestro alrededor. Freezer había completado su transformación. Dende volvió y curó a Vegeta sin ninguna otra discusión.

Después que el polvo se asentó, pudimos ver a Freezer. Su forma final era impresionante, al menos en apariencia. No era muy grande, y no tenía ningún pico o cuerno en ningún lugar. Se veía como un hombre usando una extraña armadura. La cuarta forma de Freezer era la de apariencia menos aterradora. Qué terrible ironía.

Freezer apuntó su dedo, y hubo una explosión detrás de nosotros. Todos nos volteamos para ver el cuerpo sin vida de Dende yaciendo en un pequeño cráter. Ni siquiera habíamos visto el ataque.

"Ahora no pueden volver," dijo Freezer.

De inmediato, estaba sobre nosotros. Apareció en el centro de Piccolo, Gohan, y yo y se quedó allí.

Gohan gritó con fuerza y atacó. Piccolo se unió al ataque, y luego yo también lo hice. Nosotros tres a la vez, algunos de los más fuertes guerreros en el universo en ese momento, atacando tan rápido y con tanta fuerza como podíamos. Usamos cada estrategia en la que pudimos pensar, y cada uno de nosotros llamamos a cualquier entrenamiento que habíamos tenido. El asalto sería un espectáculo humillante para casi cualquiera. Freezer simplemente estaba allí y esquivaba todo con facilidad. Era como atacar al viento. Cada vez que pensaba en que sabía dónde estaba, arrojaba un golpe o una patada allí, y él se iba en el momento en que llegaba. Incluso comencé a predecir dónde estaría y atacaba allí en lugar de dónde lo veía, una técnica que había aprendido cuando todos comenzaron a usar las post-imágenes en el Tenkaichi Budokai, y todavía estaba por encima mío. La parte realmente preocupante es que incluso si cada uno de nuestros golpes hubieran llegado, no le hubieran hecho daño.

Nos separamos y cada uno le disparó ráfagas de ki. Llegaron incluso menos cerca de golpearlo que lo que habían llegado nuestros ataques físicos. Cuando miramos, Freezer parecía haber desaparecido.

"¡Detrás de ti!" gritó Vegeta. Todos nos volteamos para mirar, y vimos que estaba detrás de nosotros. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Vegeta estaba pateando a Gohan. Después de eso, estuve consciente de los dos disparos de ki que había pateado fuera del camino. Era obvio que Vegeta podía ver cosas que nosotros no. Realmente se había vuelto más fuerte.

Vegeta estaba lleno de confianza. Se hacía llamar "El Super Saiyajin". Freezer parecía un tanto divertido.

El Super Saiyajin era una antigua leyenda. Contaba de un guerrero todo-poderoso que supuestamente aparecía una vez cada mil años. La leyenda decía que el Super Saiyajin amaba el derramamiento de sangre y la violencia, y sería imposible de derrotar. Resultó ser preciso y, al mismo tiempo, bastante, bastante inexacto. Leerán sobre múltipes Super Saiyajin siendo derrotados, por, entre otros, mi esposa. Hasta aquí con la leyenda.

Vegeta no era un Super Saiyajin. Ni siquiera podía mantener el ritmo de Freezer. Frustrado, atacó a Freezer con un sorprendente disparo de ki. Freezer lo desvió con podo esfuerzo. Vi a Vegeta cuando eso sucedió. Lo vi darse por vencido. Un vierto fuego se apagó en sus ojos, y sus hombros se encorvaron. Había perdido su voluntad de luchar.

Déjenme decirles, ya saben que las cosas van mal cuando Vegeta se rinde. El hombre era como el orgullo encarnado. Sin embargo, ni siquiera parecía intentar resistirse mientras Freezer lo golpeaba sin piedad. Aterrizó justo junto a nosotros. Freezer aterrizó junto a él y lo levantó del cuello con su cola. Comenzó a golpear a Vegeta, lenta y cruelmente. En un momento, se detuvo y se volteó hacia nosotros.

"Ya saben, lo pueden ayudar en cualquier momento," dijo Freezer. No nos movimos. No hubiera hecho diferencia alguna si lo hacíamos.

Freezer pronto se aburrió con una víctima que no tenía pretensiones de defenderse, y se preparó para acabar con Vegeta. Fue entonces que llegó Goku. Curiosamente, incluso sus ropas no estaban dañadas. Me pregunto como funcionan esas cámaras de sanación. Goku apenas nos reconoció. Dijo que lamentaba haber llegado tarde. Se centró completamente en Freezer.

Freezer y Goku hablaron por un rato, y él pareció saber que Goku era un Saiyajin. Atacó a Goku, y Goku lo esquivó y lo pateó en el rostro. No lastimó mucho a Freezer, pero el mero hecho que fuera capaz de golpearlo era sorprendente. Fue todo Goku de aquí en adelante. El resto de nosotros fuimos meros espectadores.

Frezer usó el mismo ataque demasiado rápido para ver en Goku que había matado a Dende. Disparó un par de ellos de una vez. Goku los desvió a todos con una mano. Incluso Freezer estaba impresionado con eso. Escuchamos una débil risa de Vegeta.

"¡Freezer!" dijo, sentándose un poco, "¡Era Kakarotto! ¡Él es el Super Saiyajin!"

Sonrió a pesar del obvio dolor. "Estás acabado, Freezer... sólo estoy contento que viví para verlo..."

Sin advertencia, Freezer le disparó a Vegeta a través del corazón. Aún así, tan resistente como siempre, Vegeta logró ahogar un discurso final a Goku. Le dijo que dejara de ser tan amable, que fuera despiadado.

"Nunca," dijo Goku, "yo no soy como tú." Todavía nuestro Goku.

Vegeta le dijo a Goku que Freezer había sido el que había destruido el planeta natal de los Saiyajin. Al final, su discurso se volvió casi una tierna súplica, un pedido final para Goku.

"Por favor," dijo, una lágrima exprimiéndose de su ojo en un momento final, "Freezer debe morir..."

Luego, Vegeta murió. "Finalmente," resopló Vegeta.

Yo ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo sentirme. Algo sobre la muerte de Vegeta había parecido tan triste, y tan absurda, que me sentí tremendamente culpable por haberme sentido sólo unos pocos segundos antes feliz que no lo había logrado.

Goku enterró a Vegeta, y luego se enfrentó a Freezer. "Voy a matarte, Freezer," dijo. Era una amenaza que ya había escuchado tres veces ese día. Freezer parecía tan tranquilo como siempre.

Piccolo, Gohan, y yo nos alejamos. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Sólo podíamos mirar y rezar que estos dos gigantes comenzaran a pelear.

A pesar de lo que dijo Vegeta, Goku no era un Super Saiyajin, al menos no todavía. Podía mantenerse al ritmo de Freezer, algo que ninguno del resto de nosotros podía hacer, pero no parecía capaz de realmente lastimarlo. La batalla pasó ridículamente rápido y acompañada por varias grandes explosiones. Usando una brillante estrategia, Goku finalmente logró meter un golpe realmente bueno a Freezer. Lo envió a través de dos montañas. Era un espectáculo bastante aterrador.

Freezer no estaba lastimado. Todavía ni siquiera parecía estar intentando. Arrojó un par de rocas a Goku, un ataque realmente ridículo. Resultó, sin embargo, sólo ser una distracción para su verdadero ataque. Freezer capturó a Goku en una especie de esfera de luz y la arrojó al suelo, causando una explosión. Por un momento, realmente tuve miedo, pero Goku había salido de ella en el último momento. Él realmente no estaba intentando tampoco.

Se encontraron en el suelo y se confrontaron. La pelea parecía bastante igualada. Mientras miraba, noté algo extraño sobre el estilo de luchar de Freezer. Luego vi lo que era - no estaba usando sus manos. Oh niño.

Se separaron y hablaron un rato, y luego por un largo tiempo se quedaron allí y se miraron uno al otro. De repente, Freezer atacó y comenzaron de nuevo. Ahora Goku realmente estaba tratando. Freezer todavía no lo estaba. Él parecía quedarse perfectamente quiero excepto en los momentos que golpeaba a Goku. Era un horror para mirar - Freezer era simplemente demasiado fuerte. Incluso Goku no tenía esperanza. Incluso Goku. Que el cielo nos ampare.

Freezer dejó de atacar por un momento y apuntó al suelo. Con su dedo, disparó una ráfaga de ki que cortó un cuarto del camino a través del planeta. Justo llegó a dónde yo estaba de pie. Se me ocurrió que Freezer podría destruir el planeta si quería.

Extrañamente, ya no sentía más miedo. Preocupación, frustración, incluso esperanza, pero no miedo. No sabía si era un algún mecanismo de defensa mental que había apagado el miedo, o si había encontrado mis últimas reservas de coraje, o si me sentía alentado por la presencia de Goku. Lo que fuera, estaba muy bien. Un hueco había reemplazado el miedo dentro de mí. Casi sentía nada mientras miraba la batalla. Me sentí libre de alguna manera.

Goku gritó, y una brillante luz estalló a su alrededor. Supe lo que era - estaba brillando lo último de su fuerza con el Kaioken. Golpeó a Freezer y liberó un Kamehameha que hubiera hecho al Maestro Roshi malditamente orgulloso de haber inventado la cosa. Freezer medio lo bloqueó, medio absorbió el disparo. No lo lastimó mucho.

Llegamos a una horrible realización: el disparo había sido lo mejor de Goku. Se había terminado. todos nuestros esfuerzos, todo nuestro incremento de poder, Piccolo, Vegeta, incluo Goku, incluso Goku; todo había sido para nada. Freezer era realmente invencible. Estábamos condenados.

Freezer realmente comenzó a golpear a Goku después de eso. Llegó el punto donde Goku estaba luchando para levantarse, y Freezer lo pateaba. Era un tortuoso espectáculo.

"¿Qué pasó con tu entusiasmo, Saiyajin?" se burló Freezer. "¿Estás en huelga?"

Goku levantó sus manos, con las palmas hacia arriba. Me tomó un momento pero reconocí lo que estaba haciendo - estaba preparando la Genki Dama. La vimos formarse en en cielo. Era mucho, mucho más grande que la de la Tierra. Debía haber contenido no sólo la energía de Namek, sino la de los planetas vecinos. Era nuestra última esperanza, pero tomaba mucho tiempo para prepararse. Freezer estaba confundido.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Freezer. "¿Significa que te das por vencido?"

Finalmente, Freezer perdió la paciencia y golpeó a Goku. Goku siguió cargando la Genki Dama tan pronto como pudo volver a levantarse, pero Freezer lo golpeó de nuevo. No iba a dejarlo hacerla.

"Gohan, Krillin," dijo Piccolo, "Denme su energía. ¡Dense prisa!"

Nunca había hecho eso antes. Nunca se me había ocurrido que era posible transferir algo de ki a otro. Gohan y yo tomamos las manos de Piccolo, y él drenó la mayoría de nuestros kis.

Freezer finalmente vio la Genki Dama y se dio cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora no había manera que se la dejara hacer a Goku. Se burló de Goku. Goku intentó un último golpe que Freezer bloqueó fácilmente. En otro momento Goku moriría. En ese mismo momento, Piccolo pateó a Freezer. Piccolo usó todo su poder además del que había recibido de Gohan y de mí para ese único ataque. Lo envió a volar.

Goku comenzó a preparar la Genki Dama de nuevo. Freezer vino a él de nuevo para detenerlo.

"Gohan," dije. Ni siquiera tuve que decirlo. Ambos usamos lo que teníamos de energía para disparar ráfagas de ki a Freezer. Lo distrajeron lo suficiente para que Goku terminara la preparación.

Goku arrojó la enorme Genki Dama a Freezer. Freezer levantó sus manos para bloquearla, y hubo un destello que nos borró la consciencia.

Pasaron unos minutos.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es nadar en tierra firme. Había un cráter en Namek donde la Genki Dama había golpeado. El océano estaba fluyendo en él. Gohan estaba de pie junto a mí. Estábamos preocupados por un momento, pero luego vimos a Goku y Piccolo arrastrarse en la costa cercana. Volamos hacia ellos tan rápido como pudimos, lo que no era muy rápido, tan drenados como estábamos.

Estábamos tan felices. Abracé a Goku. "Ow," dijo él. Todos reímos. Mi corazón se llenó con una gran sensación de calidez. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Podríamos volver a casa.

De repente, me di cuenta de algo. Solté un pequeño grito.

"¡Bulma!" dije. "¡Casi me olvido de Bulma!"

Goku rió. "Me asustaste como el demonio," dijo. "Pensé que viste a Freezer."

Todos simplemente conversamos, pero me detuve. Vi algo en la distancia, una sangrienta figura de pie en un acantilado.

No era posible. No era justo. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Freezer estaba todavía con vida.

No estaba jugando más; casi había muerto. Planeaba matarnos a todos ahora. Disparó a través del pecho de Piccolo. Luego levantó una mano.

Sentí una fuerza invisible apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Comencé a levantarme en el aire. Si hubiera tenido aún toda mi energía, podría haber sido capaz de soltar el agarre, pero como era, no podía hacer nada. Grité y grité. El miedo volvió.

Recuerdo que estaba enojado. Freezer no tenía derecho. Nosotros habíamos ganado, tuvimos nuestro final feliz. No podía quitárnoslo de esta manera.

Luego, sentí algo desgarrar mis adentros. Sentí que me estaba desmoronando. Estaba temblando violentamente.

Deseaba haber estado de regreso en casa. Quería más de mi inútil, estúpida vida. No quería morir. mientras el fin se acercaba, se me ocurrió gritar algo. Me decidí por "Goku." Goku devolvió mi grito con "'Krillin!" Realmente se preocupaba por mí.

Luego, morí.

Parece un buen lugar para terminar un capítulo. 


	22. Saliendo adelante

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 22: Saliendo adelante ~

Freezer usó algún ataque en mí que me hizo explotar desde adentro. Por suerte, no tengo recuerdo de eso. Sin embargo, sí tengo un coherente recuerdo del momento en que estuve muerto. No estoy seguro si realmente sucedió, pero parece bastante real en mi mente.

Recuerdo repentinamente estar consciente de mí mismo. Incluso podía recordar quien era yo. Todo a mi alrededor, vi nubes blancas. Una clase de luz brumosa goteaba a través de ellas. En la distancia, hubo un profundo vacío negro, cubierto con los escombros de un planeta muerto. Sin embargo, esta imante parecía volverse más chica todo el tiempo, como si me estuviera alejando de ella. No sé cómo fui capaz de ver todo esto. No tenía ojos, ni cuerpo en lo absoluto, ni siquiera una forma espiritual. Físicamente, me sentía uno con mi entorno. Existía sólo como un vago conjunto de pensamiento y de voluntad.

Por un tiempo, sólo me permití flotar, entendiendo esta nueva realización en sí misma. Entonces, tuve una sensación de intranquilidad. Había algo que tenía que hacer. No estaba seguro qué era, pero tenía que hacerlo para la auto preservación. Comencé a trabajar en averiguar qué era esto, pero luego me detuve.

"¿Por qué?" Pensé. ¿Por qué debería prolongar mi existencia más tiempo? Estuve muerto dos veces, ¿por qué no sólo terminarlo allí? Mirando de nuevo a mi vida, no podía pensar en alguna razón por la que el universo me necesitara particularmente.

Imaginando que estaba cerrando mis ojos, me solté de algo. La consciencia se desvaneció.

Mi siguiente recuerdo es de un momento de intenso dolor y confusión, un repentino corto, filoso shock se produjo en volver a la existencia de la nada. Me encontré mirando en una multitud de gente afuera de la sede de la Corporación Cápsula. Ellos vitoreaban y aplaudían. Yo estaba muy confundido.

No recuerdo morir o estar muerto. El recuerdo que les dije no me llegó hasta más tarde. Parecía que sólo segundos antes había estado luchando contra Freezer; era como si hubiera estado en Namek un momento, y al siguiente, estaba allí. Era muy desconcertante. Sin embargo, cuando me volteé y vi a Porunga flotando en el cielo, supuse rápidamente, y me marchité. No podía creer que había estado muerto de nuevo.

Bulma fuertemente declaró un deseo de traer a Goku a la tierra, para más vítores. Porunga se negó. Dijo que Goku quería venir a la Tierra por su cuenta. Todos estaban desconcertados.

Recorrí la multitud. Gohan estaba allí, así como Piccolo. Entre la multitud había algunos Namekianos que yo sabía que había visto muertos, pero no había ni rastro de Vegeta.

"Bueno, bien entonces..." dijo Bulma, "En ese caso, ¡resucita a Yamcha!" Parpadeé. Estaba sorprendido que tenía más prioridad de ser resucitado que Yamcha. Supongo que me revivieron cuando lo hicieron porque planeaban traernos a Goku y a mí juntos, pero volveré a eso en un minuto.

Porunga desapareció, Yamcha no aparecía (esos de nosotros que podíamos sentir el ki, sin embargo, sabíamos que estaba en la Tierra), y la multitud comenzó a disolverse. Lo que quedaba de ella se reunió a mi alrededor.

"¡Krillin!" dijo Gohan. "¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo!"

Estaba rodeado por rostros sonrientes de amigos. Freezer obviamente había sido derrotado. Todo estaba yendo bien ahora, y tenía amigos que se preocupaban por mí lo suficiente para usar el infinito poder de las para dejarme vivir. Debería haber estado contento. No lo estaba. Me sentía vacío por dentro. Había pasado por mucho en Namek - demasiado. Sólo pensar en todo eso envía escalofríos y olas de náuseas a través de mí. Peor aún, había muerto. Supongo que para entonces la mayoría de nosotros usábamos el concepto de resurrección con las esferas del dragón, pero no sé si alguna vez nos acostumbramos a eso. Siempre he estado agradecido por la habilidad de traer de vuelta a esos que murieron injustamente, pero al mismo tiempo, todo se siente... tan equivocado, de alguna manera. Uno tiene que preguntarse cuantas veces es posible engañar a la muerte.

Al menos no era un cadáver esa vez. Freezer había destruido mi cuerpo tan completamente que Porunga tuvo que hacer uno nuevo. Hizo un muy buen trabajo, también; era el mismo que antes. En todo casi, era incluso más fuerte que mi anterior. Aún así, era bastante perturbador saber que mi cuerpo no era con el que había nacido. Ahora que pienso en ello, el que está sentado aquí tipeando es probablemente mi cuarto. Francamente, es una locura. ¿En dónde está nuestra identidad, si no es en nuestros cuerpos? Trato de no pensar en eso.

Estaba realmente confundido. Le agradecí a Gohan débilmente, pero no logré responder a otra cosa. Finalmente, Roshi-sama los separó. "El muchacho está exhausto, denle espacio," dijo. Estuve agradecido de ello.

Algunas de las personas se fueron después de eso, pero me sorprendí por los muchos que se quedaron. Chichi insistió que Gohan volviera a casa, pero la mayoría se quedó para esperar a Yamcha. Me sorprendí en saber que los Namekianos estuvieron viviendo en la Corporación Cápsula, al igual que Vegeta, que ya no parecía dispuesto a destruir el mundo.

Bulma era realmente muy hospitalaria. Me dio un lugar para sentarme y un refresco, y me puso al día con lo que había pasado desde mi muerte. En primer lugar, cuando fui asesinado hizo que Goku se enojara tanto que se convirtió en el Super Saiyajin y derrotó a Freezer. Realmente no estoy seguro de cómo me sentí por eso. Quiero decir, realmente me emocionó que Goku se preocupe tanto por mí, y supongo que estoy contento que lo hice capaz de derrotar a Freezer, ¿pero cómo demonios se suponía que me tenía que sentir al respecto? Morí. MORÍ. Lo siento, pero si mi muerte hubiera traído la paz eterna a todo el universo, todavía no estaría completamente feliz sobre ello. Tal vez soy egoísta, no lo sé.

Otra cosa que realmente me molesta es que todos los que reconocen lo que hicimos en Namek en lo absoluto (no muchos) consideran esa mi mayor contribución a toda la cosa. Cuatro días, prácticamente sin dormir, Gohan y yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos no sólo para mantenernos vivos, sino también para mantener las esferas del dragón fuera de las manos de Freezer. Después de todo lo que hicimos, pueden entender que estoy molesto por la percepción que todo lo que logré en Namek fue ser asesinado para que Goku pudiera tener su importante incremento de poder. No me malinterpreten; no tengo envidia de nadie. Goku merece todo el crédito que tiene y más, y nunca fue culpable de ser sabueso de la gloria. Incluso recuerdo que él dijo una vez, "Pero ya saben, si no fuera por Gohan y Krillin nunca hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a Freezer." Bueno, olvidémonos de esta rabieta de todos modos. Realmente no es importante. Lo que es importante es que Freezer fue derrotado. Notarán que todavía no usé la palabra "asesinado", por cierto. Eso es por una razón. Tengan eso en mente.

En cuanto a los antes muertos Namekianos, habían sido traídos a la vida junto con Dende y Vegeta y luego traídos a la Tierra por una serie de deseos expresados inteligentemente que trajeron a todos los que habían sido asesinados por Freezer excepto por mí y trajeron a todos en Namek menos a Freezer y a Goku a la tierra. La razón por la que no fui revivido entonces fue que el deseo había sido hecho con las esferas del dragón de la Tierra, que sólo puede resucitar a cualquier persona sólo una vez y ya me habían resucitado.

En cuando a Namek mismo, había sido destruido por Freezer. Todos habían estado seguros que Goku había muerto en la explosión, pero no lo hizo. De alguna manera había sobrevivido, aunque nadie realmente parecía saber cómo había escapado.

Bulma me dijo que había estado muerto por 130 días. Me había perdido mi cumpleaños número 28. Asentí, temblando. Me sentí muy mal. Logré alegrarme un poco cuando Yamcha apareció allí. Fue genial volver a verlo. Él era uno de mis mejores amigos, después de todo.

"¡Hey, finalmente volví!" dijo. Todos corrimos a él, pero Puar llegó primero allí. Todos estábamos realmente emocionados. Se me ocurrió que Bulma podría haber sido un poco más emocional sobre eso, dado lo mucho que se había enojado cuando él murió, pero realmente no era asunto mío.

Estuve bien hasta que me fui de la Corporación Cápsula. El único momento cuando estuve perturbado fue cuando Yamcha me había preguntado dónde había estado en el otro mundo, pero dijo "no importa" cuando notó mi incomodidad. Me quedé un poco más y me fui solo.

En el momento que salí fue el momento en que me deprimí. Era una hermosa tarde con el sol brillando desde el cielo azul y una brisa fresca. Sólo logré dar unos pocos pasos antes que estuviera abrumado y me sentara en el pasto. Simplemente no podía creer que estaba de nuevo en la Tierra. Debería haber sido capaz de disfrutarlo, pero estaba abrumado con una sensación de desesperación.

Veía a Freezer en todas partes. Con cada escena de bulliciosa actividad o tranquila belleza que veía, no podía evitar sino pensar que Freezer estaba allí, él podía destruir todo, y yo no sería capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Era muy humillante.

Lo que realmente me deprimió era que sentía como si fuera inútil. Había sido tan ineficaz contra Freezer e incluso contra la fuerza Ginyu. Comencé una línea de pensamiento realmente destructiva. Comenzó con la idea que no podía hacer nada, y luego llegué a concluir que nadie me necesitaba. Ni siquiera tengo una familia, pensé desesperado. Siempre había tenido una autoestima tambaleante, y estaba en su punto más bajo ahora. Por un peligroso momento, deseaba no haber sido resucitado. Tenía que volver a casa.

Sin embargo, ir a casa sólo parecía empeorar las cosas. Roshi-sama y Oolong, que aparentemente se había mudado a Kame House, me saludaron cuando llegué allí, pero yo apenas los noté. Fui a mi habitación y colapsé. Después de eso, pasé mis días en una nube. Siempre estaba deprimido, a veces ni siquiera sabiendo por qué. Dejé ir a mi higiene, lo que era una gran alerta porque normalmente soy una persona meticulosamente aseada. Comencé a dormir hasta la tarde y apenas me movía cuando estaba despierto. El Maestro Roshi intentó hacerme entrar en razón, pero yo estaba completamente incapaz de ser receptivo. A decir verdad, estaba ciego. Me habían dado vida y amigos, y yo lo estaba desperdiciando todo.

Me quedé así durante unas dos semanas. Tomó una visita de Yamcha hacer que saliera de eso. Fue un buen amigo por venir.

Roshi-sama dejó entrar a Yamcha cuando llegó. Recuerdo escuchar los pasos y un golpe en mi puerta. No contesté. Él abrió la puerta. Yamcha realmente se veía muy aseado - se había cortado el cabello a un largo más razonable.

"Kami, Krillin," dijo. "Te ves terrible."

"Gracias," murmuré. Me temo que actué un poco hostil hacia él al principio. Me molestaba la intrusión.

Yamcha me invitó a dar un paseo con él. Gracias, pero no gracias, dije. Él insistió y agarró mi brazo. Yo se lo arrebaté y lo miré.

Él frunció el ceño. "Bueno, no puedo hacerte venir, Krillin. Después de todo," - sonrió - "eres más fuerte que yo."

Me quedé mirándolo. "Sólo quiero hablar," dijo. Yo no estaba pensando correctamente, entonces. Me había retirado en una clase de caparazón emocional. Sólo me sentía algo molesto con Yamcha. ¿Quién creía que era, venir aquí y pensar que podía sacarme de este pozo - y cuando estás deprimido, el soso siempre parece mucho más profundo de lo que realmente es - con sólo llevarme a dar un paseo? Ahora, sé mejor. Bendito sea por hacerlo. Déjenme decirles, lo mejor para hacer con una persona deprimida es sacarlos afuera y abrirlos, sin importar cuanto protesten. Será mejor para ellos a largo plazo.

Así que, Yamcha me sacó, frunciendo el ceño y poco convencido. Aunque cuando comenzamos a volar, ya me sentía un poco mejor. No sé si lo he mencionado antes, pero volar es una sensación maravillosa. Simplemente pueden dejar al viento correr sobre ustedes y que dejar ser al mundo.

Me llevó a un café y compramos algunos cafés. Lo bebí lentamente. Era amargo. Nunca me gustó el café.

Él hablaba de brazos cruzados un poco por el bullicio de los acuerdos que tenía que hacer para hacerse a sí mismo legalmente vivo y eliminar la idea de que estaba muerto. Le di una respuesta mínima. Finalmente, dijo, "Dime que te pasa, Krillin. Soy tu amigo. Dime."

Tuve que buscar en mí por un momento. ¿Qué ESTABA mal? No parecía tener ninguna definición - era sólo una clase de profunda oscuridad en mi ser. Le dije que había pasado muchas cosas en Namek. Él comprendió. "No," dije con fuerza, "No tienes idea. Fue terrible. Incluso fui asesinado."

"No eres el único en esta habitación que ha sido asesinado en una batalla," dijo llanamente. Estuve shockeado. Había estado tan absorto en mí mismo que me había olvidado por completo.

"L-lo siento," tartamudeé.

"No te preocupes. Está en el pasado, ¿verdad? Krillin, la vida es dura, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. De lo contrario, ¿por qué estábamos luchando? Tenemos que ser valientes. Sé que eres valiente."

A pesar de mí mismo, sonreí un poco. Lo puso tan simple, pero sonaba tan bien. "Sí," dije. Sin embargo, todavía estaba deprimido.

"¿Pero qué está mal realmente, Krillin? ¿Cuál es el núcleo de todo esto?"

Me quedé en silencio un momento. Esta vez, iba lo que iba a decir parecía mucho más claro. Este era mi verdadero problema.

"Sólo me siento tan inútil," dije. "Nunca soy lo fuerte suficiente, nunca lo valiente suficiente. No hay nada que pueda hacer que Goku o alguien más no pueda hacer mejor. Nadie... nadie me necesita." Lo golpeé tan de lleno que incluso yo mismo me sorprendí. No estoy seguro si esto es exactamente lo que dije, pero esta es la voz de los primeros treinta años de mi vida. Este es mi demonio personal. No fue derrotado completamente ese día cuando Yamcha me ayudó con mi batalla contra la depresión. Todavía no se fue completamente, aunque rara vez me preocupa ahora. Sólo yo puedo derrotarlo.

Yamcha me dijo que tenía muchos amigos y que todos se preocupaban por mí y que se preocupaban mucho. Mientras hablaba, sabía que tenía razón, y me sentí tan amado y apreciado que no podía creer que hubiera pensado de otra manera, pero todavía me sentía miserable. Lloré entonces. Le dije que lo sentía. Dije que tenía razón, le agradecí por todo, y dije que no podía evitar estar deprimido.

"Hey, no llores. Es vergonzoso."

Me contuve. Me dolió un poco.

"Krillin, tienes que empujarte en esto, pero quiero que sepas que estamos todos aquí para ti."

"G-gracias."

Se inclinó un poco. "Hey, y déjate decime algo," dijo, "no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti."

Sacudí mi cabeza y reí un poco. "Es lindo decir eso, pero no. Realmente fue más Goku... y Bulma... e incluso Vegeta, realmente."

Yamcha cruzó sus brazos. Se veía triunfante. "Uh-uh," dijo, "de ninguna manera, Krillin. No vas a darme palabras engañosas para sacarte crédito por esto. ¿Sabes lo que Bulma me dijo? ¿Cuando todo parecía perdido y todos se habían rendido, sabes quién tuvo la idea? ¿Quién le dio a todos la fuerza para seguir adelante? ¿Quién tuvo la idea que salvaría todo? No fue Goku. No fue Bulma. Y por cierto como el demonio que no fue Vegeta. Fuiste tú. Tú, Krillin. No te olvides de eso."

Dios mío, tenía razón. Sí había hecho algo. Había hecho una diferencia.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó - al día siguiente, era yo de nuevo. Hubo una pequeña reunión en mi nombre. Es bueno tener amigos.

Me sentí mejor que nunca después de eso. Comencé a hacer más. Comencé a hacer cosas con Gohan. Cuando tenía un recreo en su estudio sin descanso, yo iba y lo sacaba para hacer algo por un rato. Fuimos a pescar, a pasear, a nadar, e incluso entrenábamos un poco, aunque apenas podía mantenerme a su ritmo. Realmente disfruté mi tiempo con Gohan. Era un niño muy bueno, y estaba realmente solo con Goku afuera en el espacio en la forma que estaba. Así que, él y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos. Me gusta pensar que todavía somos buenos amigos, aunque no lo veo tan seguido ya.

También comencé a sentirme más ambicioso. Quería hacer algo. No podía pensar en nada al principio, pero luego recordé una abandonada búsqueda desde hace cinco años que rocé un poco en el capítulo once.

Siempre había tenido una idea de golpearme la cabeza por una historia. Siempre había pensado que alguien realmente tenía que escribir esa historia. Sin embargo, cuando tenía 23, pensé por primera vez, "Tal vez pueda escribirla." No parecía tan imposible.

Lo primero que hice fue aprender a tipear. Eso me tomó cerca de ocho semanas. Entonces, comencé a escribir. Estaba bastante satisfecho conmigo mismo. Era estimulante y divertido. No fue hasta que leí de nuevo las primeras varias páginas que recibí el golpe.

Era terrible.

Tenía que enfrentar los hechos - no sabía nada sobre escribir. Realmente nunca lo había pensado antes, pero me dí cuenta entonces que era analfabeto. Había dejado el Templo Orinji cuando tenía 13, y aprendí casi nada desde entonces a nivel académico. Por lo tanto, mi escritura tenía peores problemas que masivos errores de estructura y falta de vocabulario.

¿Qué piensan que hice? ¿Comenzar a estudiar y mejorarme? No, me dí por vencido. Esa era la manera que era entonces. Me dí por vencido y tiré todo por la borda.

Ahora, sin embargo, después de Freezer, me sentí listo para intentarlo de nuevo. Hablé con Bulma, quien era la persona adecuada para hablar. Dijo que me conseguiría cualquier contacto que necesitara, y si alguien tenía contactos, es esa mujer. Comencé a estudiar y ser instruido en lenguaje común y habilidades de escritura. La idea que había desechado cuando tenía 23 eventualmente se transformaría en mi primera novela, Cambio.

Nada más de mucha importancia realmente sucedió en mi vida por un tiempo. Vegeta dejó la Tierra para ir en busca de Goku. El 28 de septiembre, asistí a la resurrección de Tenshinhan y Chaoz. Ellos expresaron su gratitud y luego básicamente desaparecieron. Viven en una clase de mundo separado al nuestro. Los Namekianos usaron el último deseo de las esferas del dragón para crear un nuevo planeta Namek y para enviarse a ellos y a las esferas del dragón Namekianas allí. Invitaron a Piccolo a ir con ellos, pero él eligió quedarse en la Tierra.

Luego, en octubre, Marron regresó a Kame House. Las cosas se volvieron caóticas de nuevo casi inmediatamente. 


	23. El Vapor de Agua Negra

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

N/A: wow, ¡esta historia tiene más de 100 comentarios! Nunca pensé que vería este día... Muchas gracias, a todos, por ayudar tanto. Por supuesto, esta podría ser sólo una señal que me estoy tomando demasiado tiempo para escribir esto. =P

Por cierto, alguien mencionó una lista de correo, así que empezaré una. ¿Cómo se pone el servicio? Sólo me mandan un correo o me dejan saber en un comentario si quieren estar en él. Les enviaré a todos en la lista un correo cada vez que la historia esté actualizada.

Ahora, para este capítulo: Es un poco largo, toda una saga en un capítulo. Disfruten.

~ Capítulo 23: El Vapor de Agua Negra ~

Ese octubre fue un mes lleno de acontecimientos. Mis amigos y yo decidimos que no nos veíamos lo suficiente, así que íbamos a tener un gran encuentro en Kame House. Bulma, Yamcha, y Puar venían, y por supuesto, Umigame, Roshi-sama, Oolong y yo íbamos a estar allí ya que vivíamos en Kame House de todos modos. Queríamos invitar a Gohan también, pero no lo habíamos visto mucho. En realidad, desde que había sido resucitado ninguno de nosotros excepto yo habíamos visto mucho a Gohan, y últimamente incluso yo no lo había visto. No creo que a Chichi le gustásemos mucho entonces. Ella pensaba que éramos mala influencia para Gohan. Chichi necesitaba agarrarse de algo.

Además, me compré un coche. Era un lindo coche. Realmente nunca había necesitado un auto desde que había sido capaz de volar, pero me gusta conducir, y es mucho más fácil recoger gente y llevarla en un auto. Puedo cargar gente cuando vuelo, pero es un poco incómodo. Ya saben de lo que hablo si alguna vez han sido llevados en el aire por alguien en un tiempo largo. Es realmente incómodo.

Por supuesto, Maron también volvió a mi vida ese mes, lo que fue un gran evento para mí. Oh, ¿y mencioné que Garlic Junior encarceló a Kami-sama, convirtió a todos en la Tierra en zombis, y casi conquista el mundo? Maldición, voy a tener que llegar a eso.

Maron sólo apareció en Kame House sin ninguna clase de advertencia previa en lo absoluto. No podía creer a mis ojos. Realmente pensaba que nunca la vería de nuevo. Dijo que me extrañaba. En una manera, yo también la extrañaba. De a ratos, recordaba con nostalgia los pocos días que habíamos pasado juntos. Sólo habían pasado tres años desde entonces.

Estaba feliz de ver a Marron. Todo en mi vida finalmente parecía estar completo. Siempre había pensado que podría haber cometido un error en dejarla ir, y aquí estaba. No quería apresurar las cosas, pero realmente estaba emocionado como un niño pequeño. Siempre había querido tener una novia. Había llegado a ser una broma entre mis amigos porque nunca había tenido una; bueno, de seguro les mostraría. No podía esperar para presumirla en la reunión en Kame House. Miren lo que conseguí, iba a decir. Miren lo que he logrado.

Maron y yo fuimos de compras. En realidad, disfruto ir de compra, tan raro como puede parecer. Me gusta comprarme ropa a veces, pero más que eso, me gusta acompañar a otras personas. Más al punto, me gusta ayudar a las mujeres a elegir ropa. Es divertido. Es algo afortunado, también , porque si no lo hiciera me hubiera vuelto loco ahora en algún lugar en esos viajes de compras con 18 y Marron. Maron modeló algo de ropa para mí, y aunque me temo que pensarán bastante masculino para que yo lo diga, se veía muy sensual. Yo también me compre algunas ropas. Me compré un lindo traje blanco con un sombrero que se veía impagable. Todavía tengo ese traje; lo saco cuando necesitamos una buena risa en Kame House.

En ese punto, sin embargo, ya estaba inseguro sobre Maron. Me recordaba de todo lo me que gustaba de ella - era tan linda que me hacía derretir, y no quiero decir sólo en apariencia. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, empezó a demostrar tener rasgos de personalidad que realmente no estaban de acuerdo conmigo. Ella era siempre muy contundente cuando hablaba, casi muy vergonzosa. Coqueteaba en pequeñas maneras con todos los chicos. Amenazaba con irse para llevarme a hacer cosas en su manera (siempre funcionaba). Lo único que me aburría más era que yo le daba un pequeño discurso sobre Goku y ella se olvidaba de eso después. Cada vez que mencionaba a Goku, ella decía, "¿Quién es ese?" Argh. Además, insistía en llamarme "Kurin-chan", lo que era vergonzoso (Es muy cercano a algo más. Si no lo saben, no les diré. Los ojos jóvenes podrían estar leyendo esto).

Sin embargo, todavía estaba convencido que la amaba. Quería que funcionara; quería que sea cierto que me lo había hecho creer. Me comprometí con mí mismo. Sus fallas no eran TAN malas, y además, hacía todas estas cosas lindas que me daban una cálida sensación. Además, era muy buena conmigo. Eso era suficiente para mí - finalmente tenía una novia, y no iba a dejar que algo pequeño como la realidad interfiriera.

También era muy insistente en esto que guardaba celosamente. Me hizo actuar bastante inmaduro. Cuando descubrí que Gohan pescaba en el río y lo invité a la fiesta, incluso me puse un poco celoso cuando ella lo besó en la mejilla. ¿Pueden creer eso? Estaba celoso de un niño pequeño. Lo siento, Gohan.

Aunque en el día de la fiesta, mi ánimo se levantó. Estaba feliz porque iba a mostrarles a todos que tenía una novia. Realmente no entendía sobre el amor entonces. No lo admití para mí mismo, pero realmente pensé que era sobre el estado social y la autoestima. Pensé que tener una novia era algo que tenía que hacer, que era un perdedor si no tenía una. Era joven y egoísta. Por ahora, bueno, no sé si puedo realmente decir que entiendo el amor, pero... lo conozco. Lo he sentido de verdad. Es tan diferente de eso. Realmente lo es.

La fiesta estuvo divertida. Realmente fue genial ver a todos juntos. Realmente éramos el peor círculo de amigos; nunca veíamos lo suficiente de cada uno. Todos vinieron excepto Gohan. Mis amigos estaban muy contentos de aceptar a Maron y me apoyaron mucho. Sin embargo, rápidamente sintieron la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación después de un incidente cuando Maron coqueteó un poco con Yamcha. Bulma se lo recriminó.

"Oh, vamos, Bulma," dijo Yamcha, "Estaba bromeando. ¿Verdad?"

"En realidad, no," dijo Maron.

Todos la miraron. Yo entré pánico. Bulma parecía un poco cautelosa, y le preguntó a Maron cómo se sentía por mí. Después de una pausa, Maron dijo que no sabía. Qué momento doloroso fue ese. Debería haber sabido justo entonces que no iba a funcionar.

Roshi-sama empeoró las cosas por ser un completo pervertido. Voy a ahorrarles el detalle de eso. Sean agradecidos.

Aunque la fiesta terminó en un lugar rudo, y pronto después de eso, salí a pescar. Maron salió usando un traje de baño que prácticamente podía encajar en una estampilla postal y se unió a mí. Las cosas parecían ir bien hasta que Chichi llegó allí.

Casi aterrizó sobre el pobre Roshi-sama con su avión. Estaba extremadamente enojada y demandaba saber dónde estaba Gohan. No sé exactamente por qué, pero Chichi solía ser un verdadero terror cuando se enojaba. Solíamos burlarnos que ella era la única cosa en el universo que podía asustar al Super Saiyajin Son Goku. En realidad, siento algo de culpa por decir eso ahora. Pobre Chichi. Llevó una vida problemática. Después de todo, sólo estaba tratando de darle una buena vida a su hijo.

De todos modos, Maron provocó más la ira de Chichi por usar ese traje de baño y por llamarla vieja y nerviosa. Llegó al punto donde todos estaban deteniéndola para intentar y prevenir que se volviera loca y matara a Maron. Entonces, creo que de alguna manera Maron me sostuvo debajo del agua por algunos segundos. Debió haberlo hecho, porque ninguno de nosotros respiró la niebla.

Supongo que es momento de que explique todo. Garlic Junior era la progenie de un demonio que había, miles de años atrás, desafiado el trono de Kami. Justo unos pocos años antes, había intentado hacer lo mismo él mismo. Logró conseguir las esferas del dragón para concederle la inmortalidad. Era bastante fuerte, y Goku y Piccolo tuvieron mucho problema en derrotarlo. Finalmente, abrió un vórtice a un plano alternativo como la Zona Muerta. Allí, supuestamente, no hay nada sino interminable vacío. Intentó meter a todos en él, pero terminó siendo atrapado en él él mismo - entiendan esto - Gohan, quien era tan joven que ni siquiera lo recuerda.

Supuestamente no hay escape de la Zona Muerta. Sin embargo, en ese momento un raro evento ocurrió que hizo posible que escapara de ella. Hay, o bien dicho había, un cuerpo llamado la estrella Makeo. Cuando se acercaba a la Tierra, un evento que sólo ocurría una vez cada 5000 años, un clan en la Tierra conocido como el clan demonio tendría su fuerza multiplicada docenas de veces, y causaba daño en el mundo. Garlic Junior era de este clan, y usó el refuerzo de poder para sacarlo de la Zona Muerta. Fue rápidamente al mirador de Kami, golpeó a Kami-sama y a Mr. Popo y los puso en tarros, y liberó algo llamado Vapor de Agua Negra. Esto, en caso que no lo hayan supuesto, fueron muy malas noticias. Eso es todo lo que se necesita saber por ahora.

Gohan llegó allí después de haber resurgido. Le dije que su madre había venido por él. Él hizo un gesto de dolor, y nos preparamos para volver a la isla y enfrentar la furia de ella. No sabíamos lo que íbamos a ver.

Debería haberlo notado cuando vimos que algo en Chichi andaba mal. Había algo extraño en sus ojos. Gohan se disculpó solemnemente. Ella no dijo nada, y sólo lo atacó. Él saltó por toda la isla, pero ella lo persiguió. Poco después, todos los demás salieron de Kame House viéndose de la misma manera. Sus ojos tenían un brillo púrpura, y parecían tener colmillos. Después, comencé a darme cuenta que algo estaba pasando.

El efecto de la Niebla de Agua Negra era básicamente convertir a todos los que respiraban en unos zombis casi sin mente, inclinados a la destrucción y leales al Clan del Demonio. No sabía eso. Todo lo que sabía era que mis amigos repentinamente me estaban atacando, y daba miedo. No sentía que estaba en algún peligro real porque estaba tan alejado de ellos en fuerza - realmente, Yamcha era el único que era lo fuerte suficiente para darme problemas - pero, bueno, ¿cómo se sentirían si todos sus mejores amigos repentinamente se pusieran en su contra? no quería lastimarlos. Ni siquiera quería luchar contra ellos.

Maron, por otro lado, estaba en peligro verdadero, así que pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo protegiéndola. El zombi Roshi parecía particularmente interesado en perseguirla. Allí fue cuando ella realmente mostró su verdadero rostro. Me dijo que lo golpeara. "Pensé que eras un experto," dijo ella. "¿Por qué no sólo le das un golpe?" ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme eso? Sabía que Roshi-sama era una de las personas a quien más respetaba en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podía pedirme que lo atacara? Podría haber sido por el pánico del momento, pero simplemente no lo sé.

Pronto, las criaturas de aspecto extraño llegaron. En el momento que finalmente llegaron allí, todos los zombis detuvieron su ataque y se arrodillaron ante ellos. Era sorprendentemente fuertes, y agarraron a Gohan fácilmente. Se llamaban a sí mismos los Cuatro Monarcas, y nos dijeron que servían a Garlic Junior. Yo estaba tratando de decidir si debía o no intentar atacarlos cuando Piccolo llegó allí. Estaba aliviado de verlo. Sin embargo, cuando luchó contra ellos, eran demasiados para él, especialmente con Yamcha del lado de ellos. Era ridículo. La estrella Makeo les había dado cantidades exorbitantes de poder.

Hubiera ayudado a Piccolo, pero estaba intentando mantener a Maron a salvo de todos. Escuché a los Monarcas hablar sobre la Niebla de Agua Negra, no obstante. Mencionaron que algo llamado Agua Ultra Sagrada revertiría sus efectos, pero se jactaron que no funcionaría después de 24 horas. Incluso fueron tan lejos para anunciar bastante fuerte que el Agua Ultra Sagrada era guardada en el mirador de Kami. Creo que estaban intentando llevarnos allí. Gohan no quería dejar a Piccolo, pero eventualmente estuvo de acuerdo de venir. Maron insistió en venir con nosotros. Sólo quería llevarla y dejarla en algún lugar seguro, pero era muy firme.

"Pero será peligroso," le dije.

"Entonces, me protegerás, ¿no es así Kurin-chan?"

Suspiro...

Volamos a la Torre Karin. Intentamos ser cuidadoso en caso que fuera peligroso, pero Maron era muy gritona. Afortunadamente, todo lo que encontramos eran a Yajirobe y Karin-sama sin estar afectados. Gohan y yo estábamos agradecidos por dejarla con ellos, a pesar de sus protestas. Tengo que admitir que disfruté ver a Maron interactuar con Karin-sama. Lo llamaba "lindo gatito-chan" y rascaba su mentón. La mejor parte era que él lo disfrutaba, y realmente RONRONEABA antes de enojarse y decirle que se detuviera. Hahahaha. Oh, atesoraré esa vista hasta la tumba.

Volamos un poco más alto para llegar al Mirador de Kami y vimos a Garlic Junior esperando por nosotros. Era muy pequeño y verde azulado, con orejas puntiagudas. Gohan y yo intentamos atacarlo, pero ni siquiera hicimos la mitad del camino del mirador antes que los Monarcas llegaran allí con Piccolo. Dijeron que lo iban a morder y que era ahora un zombi como los demás. La situación parecía bastante miserable.

Piccolo y Gohan empezaron a luchar, y yo me quedé a manejar a los secuaces de Garlic Junior. Me molieron a golpes. Sin la estrella Makeo, no hubieran sido rivales para mí en un millón de años, pero de la manera que era, eran bastante fuertes. Ni siquiera podía defenderme contra ellos. Gohan no le iba tan bien tampoco, intentando luchar contra ambos y Piccolo. Podía decir que realmente no quería luchar contra Piccolo, quien era un amigo más cercano a Gohan que... bueno, que cualquiera, en realidad. El año que pasaron entrenando juntos tuvo un gran impacto en ambos de ellos para siempre.

Por supuesto, tenía miedo por el destino de todo nuestro planeta, pero justo entonces estaba más concentrado en intentar proteger a Gohan. Sabía que nunca me perdonaría si algo le sucedía. Mientras que no podía decir exactamente que mi preocupación estaba fuera de lugar, era un poco en respuesta. Él terminó protegiéndome más que a nada. Definitivamente hubiera sido asesinado por los Monarcas si no fuera por Gohan...

Cuando uno de los hombres de Garlic preparó para disparar una ráfaga de ki hacia Gohan, todo lo que podía pesar era en protegerlo. Supongo que podría haber tenido mucho más sentido empujarlo fuera del disparo o desviar el disparo mismo con uno mío, pero tenía una fracción de segundo para pensar en ello, y me arrojé frente a él.

Absorbí toda la explosión, fuerte. Apenas era fuerte para tomarla toda. Tuve una sensación de ser golpeado en el estómago con un bate de béisbol, y me desmayé por un rato. Cuando desperté, dos de los Cuatro Monarcas estaban muertos. No sabía lo que les había sucedido, pero puedo suponer. Como he dicho, no es una buena idea enojar a Gohan, y nada lo enoja más que lastimar a sus amigos. Por un momento, me pregunté quien debería estar protegiendo a quién.

Volví a la pelea, y las cosas todavía se veían bastante mal. Gohan estaba teniendo problemas, lo que era frustrante. Si él era lo fuerte suficiente para simplemente destruirlos como lo había hecho, ¿por qué no iba y terminaba con los otros dos? No podía entender por qué no tenía acceso a todo su poder cuando lo quería. Ahora, creo que sé - pero eso es una revelación para más tarde. Estoy divagando.

La lucha continuó por un rato, y Piccolo me agarró. Su cabeza se movió hacia mí, y entré en pánico mientras me daba cuenta lo que iba a hacer - iba a morderme. Estaba aterrorizado. ¿Me iba a convertir en zombi ahora? ¿Cómo se sentiría eso? ¿Qué podría hacer mientras estaba en ese estado? ¿Qué si mataba a alguien - cómo podía vivir con eso? Pero Piccolo no me mordió. Sólo lo hizo parecer como si me hubiera mordido, y rápidamente murmuré, "Es un acto. Libera a Kami."

Me tomó un par de segundos entender el significado de lo que había dicho, pero lo entendí rápido. Fue bastante inteligente de parte de Piccolo ese plan - no se había convertido realmente en un zombi, y su acto como tal era un truco para conseguir una apertura para liberar a Kami-sama. Hice mi mejor y más leal acto como zombi.

Garlic Junior se regodeaba de Gohan que ahora todos sus amigos estaban en su contra. Gohan se veía aterrorizado. Yo estaba prestando atención, sin embargo, a los frascos conteniendo a Kami y Mr. Popo. Garlic Junior había estado cuidándolos con cautela, pero en ese momento, no estaba prestando mucha atención. Si Gohan hubiera hecho un movimiento, lo hubieran detenido, pero lo último que hubieran esperado era un movimiento mío - yo estaba de su lado ahora. (Seriamente, realmente se lo creyeron. Garlic Junior era bastante patético. Freezer o Cell nunca hubieran caído en una trampa así.)

Aproveché el momento y los liberé de los frascos, jugando mi gran rol en salvar al mundo. Garlic Junior y sus muchachos me miraron por un momento en pasmada confusión, completamente incapaces de entender qué había ocurrido. Por suerte, Piccolo tomó un poco de tiempo en explicar todo a todo el grupo así nadie se confundía. En retrospectiva, me pregunto un poco por qué sintió esa necesidad. Supongo que era para poner a Gohan al día, pero Gohan era un niño inteligente, debió haberse dado cuenta. Tal vez estaba realmente orgulloso de su astuto plan y quería compartirlo con todos. Ahora que lo pienso, eso suena como a Piccolo. Hmm...

Después del útil resumen de Piccolo, le dijo a Kami que se apurara en conseguir el Agua Ultra Sagrada que curaría a todos los zombis de la Tierra. Kami parecía pensar que esta sería una tarea peligrosa - había algo sobre el agua siendo guardada por los guardianes anteriores de la Tierra, aunque por qué los guardianes anteriores de un planeta querrían detener al actual de salvar dicho planeta está francamente más allá de mí. Garlic Junior rió diabólicamente y dijo que después del amanecer, los zombis estarían completamente bajo su hechizo y que ni siquiera el agua sagrada podría curarlos. Eso realmente puso las cosas en un tono más serio. nos dimos cuenta que si no tirábamos y lo hacíamos rápido, todo lo que conocíamos estaría condenado al fracaso.

Kami y Popo salieron a buscar el agua. Los secuaces de Garlic intentaron detenerlos, pero Gohan y yo nos encargamos de eso. La verdadera batalla por el destino de la Tierra después de eso fue tanto de Kami como de nosotros. Incluso si nosotros derrotamos a Garlic Junior, ¿qué hubiéramos hecho con varios millones de zombis? Supongo que podríamos haber deseado que volvieran a la normalidad con las esferas del dragón, pero aún así, entienden el punto.

Como si el problema con los zombis no fuera lo malo suficiente, la Estrella Makeo se estaba acercando incluso más. Podía verla en el cielo. Esto significaba que Garlic y sus secuaces se estaban volviendo más fuertes. Usé un Kienzan con el que estaba luchando, y él lo _ATRAPÓ_. No quiero decir que lo bloqueó - tanto como sé es imposible - lo agarró y me lo arrojó de nuevo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a competir con eso? Ni siquiera la fuerza Ginyu había sido así de rápida.

Pensamos que los tuvimos en un punto, pero entonces escuchamos un grito y vimos mucho polvo levantarse. Garlic Junior se había transformado en su última forma, que se veía como un enorme, increíblemente musculoso Namekiano. Piccolo tenía sus manos llenas luchando contra esa cosa mientras Gohan y yo comenzamos a luchar con los Monarcas de nuevo.

Me golpearon mucho, mucho realmente. Sufrí algunas heridas serias, posiblemente incluyendo una conclusión cuando me desmayé. Intenté defenderme, pero estaba realmente golpeado... Por supuesto, cuando me desperté había sucedido de nuevo. Estaba en los brazos de Gohan, siendo cargado de nuevo al Mirador después de ser arrojado. Los últimos dos Monarcas estaban ahora muertos. Gohan no jugaba.

Finalmente, éramos nosotros tres contra Garlic Junior. Garlic Junior era una persona muy extraña. Tenía una manera de hablar que hacía pensar en un niño que había sido burlado frecuentemente por chicos malos, se reía fuertemente, una estridente risa, y tenía una perturbadora afinidad por los juegos de palabras. Van a pensar que estoy loco por decir esto, pero en una extraña manera, casi disfruté luchar contra él. Sí, la Tierra estaba en peligro. Sí, tenía miedo. Sí, había sido molido a golpes (en caso que nunca hayan pasado por eso, déjenme decirles que no es divertido). Sin embargo, después de los Saiyajin y Freezer, Garlic Junior casi se sentía como unas vacaciones. Esa fue probablemente la única batalla donde yo era realmente lo fuerte suficiente para acabar con el enemigo principal un poco. Hay algo emocionante en eso.

La forma final de Garlic era fuerte, pero no tan fuerte para que nosotros tres juntos no podamos manejarlo. Las cosas que hicieron a la batalla frustrante no fue su fuerza. En primer lugar, Garlic Junior era inmortal. Nosotros tres poníamos golpes que de ser de otra manera lo hubieran matado definitivamente; en un momento, Gohan incluso hizo un agujero que se podía arrojar una pelota a través de su abdomen, pero él sólo rió y se curó. La otra cosa era que Piccolo no era muy confiable. A Kami obviamente le estaban haciendo terribles cosas en donde fuera que estaba, porque la fuerza de Piccolo se mantenía dejándolo. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces justo cuan atados estaban los dos.

Seguimos luchando contra él, pero no pudimos avanzar. Sin importar cuanto lo golpeábamos, simplemente se levantaba de nuevo. No podía concebir alguna manera de derrotarlo por completo. Al final, parecía, simplemente nos agotaría.

Aunque después de una hora, Kami-sama finalmente logró conseguir el Agua Ultra Sagrada u extenderla sobre toda la Tierra. Por todo el mundo, la gente se despertaba en extrañas posiciones de destrucción, sin recordar nada sobre lo que había sucedido. Consecuentemente, nadie recordaba a Garlic Junior o a su ejército de zombis en lo absoluto, lo que podría llevarlos a la duda de la veracidad de todo este capítulo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que tienen mi honesta palabra de que es cierto; yo lo recuerdo y Gohan lo recuerda, y cada cuenta de eventos extraños que les sucedieron ese día pueden encontrar que encaja con lo que he dicho. Si no quieren creerme, entonces supongo que es su elección.

Aunque no había terminado. Garlic Junior estaba indignado por que sus planes habían sido arruinados. De hecho, estaba tan enojado que abrió un portal a la Zona Muerta, gritando que si nada más, nos haría sufrir como él había sufrido. ¿Pueden creer que fue realmente lo suficientemente estúpido para traer de nuevo lo mismo que había sido el instrumento de su derrota antes? No era como si NOSOTROS hubiésemos tenido alguna manera de convocar a la Zona Muerta, o como si teníamos otra manera de derrotarlo. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que lo sostuvimos mientras alguien juntaba las esferas del dragón y deseaba que fuera mortal para que pudiéramos matarlo. Hago muecas en sólo pensar en eso - es tan poco práctico. Supongo que Garlic Junior había decidido en este momento que realmente no importaba más. Sólo nos odiaba y quería venganza.

La succión del portal era muy fuerte y comenzó a tirar partes del Mirador, especialmente los escombros que habían sido esparcidos por nuestra batalla. Gohan puso un campo de ki alrededor de nosotros tres para protegernos de eso, pero era obvio que no podía mantenerlo para siempre.

Era evidente que teníamos que hacer que Garlic Junior se cayera de alguna manera, pero era demasiado fuerte para que eso sucediera. Fue Piccolo a quién se le ocurrió la respuesta. Estaba mirándonos a la cara - la estrella Makeo. Si era destruida, Garlic Junior volvería a ser muy débil y sería absorbido por el vacío. También sabía quién tenía que hacerlo - Gohan. Yo simplemente no era lo fuerte suficiente, y Piccolo estaba muy cansado por la batalla. Sólo Gohan podía destruir la estrella Makeo.

Sin embargo, Gohan se negó. Sostenía que no podía ambos atacar y sostener el campo al mismo tiempo, y no quería soltar el escudo. Tienen que entender que si no fuera por sí mismo por el que Gohan estaba preocupado - era por Piccolo y por mí, sus dos mejores amigos, por los que se preocupaba. Quería protegernos. Era noble de su parte, pero realmente no teníamos otra opción. Ambos Piccolo y yo soltamos el campo y disparamos, pero él se negó.

Piccolo y yo eventualmente sólo dejamos el escudo nuestro para que Gohan no tuviera otra opción. Garlic Junior se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo algo e intentó detenerlo, pero Piccolo y yo se lo impedimos. Gohan disparó una ráfaga de ki que destruyó la estrella Makeo. Tuvimos mucha suerte entonces. La explosión podría fácilmente haber arrojado a la Tierra u otros cuerpos en nuestro sistema solar fuera de sus órbitas normales, pero no lo hizo. Los restos del cuerpo destruido podría haber llovido sobre la tierra y asolar su superficie mucho más que cualquier otro plan malvado, pero no lo hizo. Fuimos increíblemente afortunados.

Garlic Junior perdió su poder y fue absorbido inmediatamente por la falla. En un aterrador momento, lo mismo casi me ocurrió a mí. Volé tan duro como pude para poder alejarme del vacío, pero casi me agarró. En un momento, mi pie derecho estaba cruzando, y se sentía mortalmente frío. Puse una última oleada de poder en mi vuelo y logré salir antes que se cerrara.

Ahí lo tienen - la historia de cómo la Tierra fue salvada de Garlic Junior. Por supuesto, Goku lo hubiera derrotado por mirarlo de soslayo, pero tal vez realmente tuvimos suerte que no estuviera en la Tierra, porque si hubiera estado, entonces podría haber sido convertido en un zombi de Garlic por la niebla. Hombre, sí que hubiéramos estado jodidos.

Estábamos aliviados, felices, y cansados. En un raro momento de cálido comportamiento, Piccolo dijo algunas cosas que dejó claro que se preocupaba por nosotros - no sólo por Gohan, sino por mí también. Me sentí muy cercano a ambos en ese momento. Habíamos sido nosotros tres contra Nappa, y éramos nosotros tres entonces. Un humano, un Namekiano, y un medio-Saiyajin, unidos por la amistad y por una adversidad común. Me pone un poco melancólico hablar de ello.

Bajamos a la torre Karin para algunas muy necesitadas semillas del ermitaño. Maron se mostró molesta que la habíamos dejado allí y preguntó por qué habíamos estado haciendo tonterías por tanto tiempo.

"Sólo cuando finalmente había logrado desarrollar un poco de fe en los humanos," murmuró Piccolo. Yo sólo suspiré y dije que era una larga historia.

De vuelta a la tierra, volví a intentar construir una relación con Maron. Parecía estar yendo mejor que antes, aunque eso podría haber sido sólo un deseo de mi parte. Comencé a tener fantasías de matrimonio. Entonces, pensé, mi vida estaría finalmente completa, y mi primer pensamiento cada vez que las cosas se veían mal no sería "oh, he desperdiciado mi vida." Estaba emocionado con el concepto. Las cosas iban muy bien.

Sin embargo, algo comenzó a molestarme. Era la clásica auto desaprobación de Krillin pateando de nuevo. Comencé a idolatrar a Maron, a pensar que era perfecta. Era demasiado perfecta - no era lo bueno suficiente para ella. Oh, me dije, sería genial si una muchacha maravillosa como ella pudiera estar interesada en un muchacho como yo, pero el mundo no funcionaba de esa manera. Ella era sorprendente, y yo no era nada - un enano, sin espina, sin valor. Me estaba engañando a mí mismo en pensar que ella podía hacer cualquier cosa sino reírse en mi cara si me proponía - o así me lo decía.

Tuvimos una fiesta en Kame House para celebrar el cumpleaños de la tortuga Umigame. Porque Umigame era el centro de la fiesta, me encontré hablando con él, algo que no hago a menudo a pesar de vivir con él. Él sólo se metió en la historia muy fácilmente. Estuve sorprendido en averiguar lo mucho que Umigame realmente tenía para decir. Le confesé mis miedos sobre Maron a la tortuga, quien recomendó que ganara su amor con un regalo. De hecho, sabía de una gran perla bajo el océano que sería perfecta.

Gohan y yo salimos poco después para encontrar la perla. La encontramos, pero también encontramos una legión de peces que la protegía. La perla parecía ser de gran importancia para los peces, tanto que ponían sus vidas en peligro para protegerla.

Éramos bastante capaces, por supuesto, de derrotar a los peces y tomar la perla, pero hubiéramos sido monstruos si hacíamos algo como eso. Si consideran que esos peces pueden ser comparados con Namekianos, y la perla que protegían comparada con una esfera del dragón, podrían decir que nosotros hubiéramos sido justo como Freezer, haciendo nuestro camino con una pacífica raza sólo para conseguir lo que queríamos. Gohan y yo dejamos la perla.

Me resigné después de no tener otra oportunidad con Maron. Decidí romper con ella.

Estábamos hablando en la playa en la tarde cuando le dije.

"Maron," dije, y las palabras ahogaron mi garganta. Aunque sentía que tenía que seguir adelante. Estaba lleno de una sensación de propósito - esta relación era imposible, y sólo empeoraría las cosas si las prolongaba. "Ya sabes... dicen que si amas algo, debes dejarlo libre." Mentalmente me golpeé. Qué cliché horrible.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella.

"Lo siento, pero no creo que podamos vernos más. Tú no eres el problema, Maron-chan, yo lo soy. Lo siento."

Dejamos de caminar. Ella frunció el ceño levemente por unos momentos, y luego sonrió.

"Es una lástima Kurin-chan," dijo. "Fue muy bonito." Comenzó a alejarse.

"Oh," dijo, "Por cierto... sé en qué estabas pensando preguntarme. Sabes, hubiera dicho que no."

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Que me había dicho?

Sentí una dolorosa lágrima mientras la miraba alejarse. ¿Qué había hecho? Intenté correr hacia ella, pero era demasiado tarde - Un sujeto que estaba conduciendo le ofreció un paseo, y ella aceptó. Nunca la vería de nuevo, y lo sabía. Sólo me quedaría allí por un rato, sintiéndome triste y odiándome.

Más tarde, mis amigos me confortarían. Les dije que ella había cortado conmigo, pero ellos vieron a través de mí. Sabían que había sido al revés. Mis amigos me dijeron que había hecho lo correcto, que ella no hacía sido la indicada para mí, que estaba mejor sin ella. Tenían razón. Tenía muy buenos amigos que se preocupaban por mí, e incluso en ese momento de intenta pena, me dí cuenta de ese hecho. Sin embargo, sentí una poderosa tristeza, como si una parte de mí hubiera muerto. imagino que renuncié a sus fantasmas en la forma de una simple lágrima que lloré, ocultada de mis amigos detrás de un par de sombras.

En una manera, una parte de mí había muerto. Me levanté después de eso, maduré mucho, dejando algo de lo tonto y la inocencia de mi juventud detrás. Todavía no entendía el amor, pero sabía ahora no codiciarlo como lo había hecho. También me volví una persona menos celosa. No hice ningún progreso con mi autoestima; eso tenía que llegar después. Todos debemos pagar nuestro precio para crecer.

Llegué a darme cuenta que realmente era lo mejor que Maron y yo hubiéramos terminado de estar juntos. No era que Maron era una mala persona. A pesar de algunas cosas malas que pudiera haber dicho sobre ella aquí, era una buena persona, y fue buena conmigo, lo que es más de lo que puedo decir de mucha gente. Realmente, no éramos el uno para el otro. No tengo ningún rencor con Maron - sinceramente espero que esté bien.

No pasaría mucho tiempo después hasta que conociera a mi verdadero amor. Sin embargo, tremenda lucha nos esperó antes del día que me diera cuenta que el amor vendría.

* * *

Nota Tonta II: Escribir este capítulo me dio un dolor de cabeza. Esto es por qué por lo general no escribo sobre animé...

Está bien, aquí está lo que cambié:

1) Haiya Dragon. Este sujeto está en el animé. Se llama Icarus en el doblaje. Esta linda y amigable criatura es, tanto como entiendo, de una de las películas. Escribí sobre él porque Gohan realmente no tiene una oportunidad de conocerlo y no tiene sentido que se desvanezca después. Este cambio principal también tiene en cuenta a Maron siendo protegida y cargada por Krillin más que (ya sabes quien) Haiya Dragon. Simple.

2) Película Uno. Como anoté en el capítulo 11, en este fic Krillin no tiene nada que ver con la película uno porque no se supone que sabía que Gohan existiera hasta que se encuentra con él cuando Radditz llega. En este capítulo, eso sólo significa que Krillin no sabe quién es este Garlic, a diferencia del animé, que sí sabe. De nuevo, simple.

3) La escena de la ruptura. La reescribí levemente. Así que demándenme, me gusta esta.

4) Inconsistencias lógicas. En el animé tenemos algunos Malos de Relleno (mr) momentos en los cuales las cosas que no tienen sentido suceden. Con mucha razón borré esas. Ejemplos - Chichi haciendo un disparo de ki. Gohan teniendo suficiente problema para luchar contra su madre para golpearla con necesidad. Sólo cosas como esas.

5) Confusiones de subtítulo y doblaje. Está bien, tomé "Cuatro Monarcas" del subtítulo, los juegos de palabras de Garlic del doblaje, la "Niebla de Agua Negra" del doblaje, "Agua Ultra Sagrada" del subtítulo. Siento esto, pero sólo usé los nombres y elementos que me gustaban más.

Otra inexactitud fue sin intención; háganme conocerlas y las arreglaré, pero no sean quisquillosos, porque me tomé mucha libertad con este capítulo. Gracias por soportarme.

Al final, todo lo que importa es si el capítulo es bueno. Espero que lo disfrutaran, trabajé duro en él. Si esta nota es muy larga, comenzaré a rivalizar el capítulo, así que hasta la próxima vez...


	24. Una advertencia del futuro

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 24: Una advertencia del futuro ~

Casi un año pasó después que derrotamos a Garlic Junior donde las cosas eran bastante normales. Seguí estudiando, y comencé a escribir algunas historias cortas. Incluso envié algunas y recibí algunos interesantes formularios de cartas de rechazo. También comencé a entrenar de nuevo. Pensarán que había tenido suficiente de eso entonces, pero en realidad había estado entrenando por tanto tiempo que se sentía algo extraño no entrenar. Además, el ataque de Garlic Junior pareció un poco una llamada de atención - nunca sabíamos cuando la Tierra podía ser amenazada, así que decidí estar tan preparado como fuera posible. No entrené obsesivamente como Vegeta ni nada, pero me mantuve una cierta cantidad de horas cada semana. Cuando veía a Yamcha, generalmente entrenábamos - él había estado entrenando también. Incluso estábamos igualados en ese momento.

Finalmente se celebró el 24 Tenkaichi Budokai en algún momento. Podría haber participado. Podría haber sido el campeón de ese torneo sin usar mis manos ni mi pie derecho. Cuando escuché que se iba a celebrar, consideré entrar, pero decidí no hacerlo. Supongo que tenía varias razones para eso. Primero, no hubiera sido un gran reto. Ninguno de los mejores luchadores que conocí tenía el tiempo o las ganas de entrar en el torneo, así que probablemente ni siquiera hubiera comenzado a sudar. Lo siento si esto suena arrogante, pero es sólo la verdad. Incluso desde Namek, había estado enfermo de competir en artes marciales. Era diferente a lo que siempre había sido antes.

Antes de Namek, ya estaba arriba del nivel de habilidad humano. Aún así, en aquel entonces no me sentía con las ganas. Un maestro verdaderamente experto podría haber sido capaz de sorprenderme, y si hubiera luchado contra muchas personas o alguien con un arma, podrían haberme derrotado con facilidad. Después de mi resurrección, sin embargo, todo había cambiado. Podía golpear al más rápido de los luchadores cientos de veces en lugares calculados en todo su cuerpo antes que pudieran incluso completar su postura. Podía dirigir un disparo de ki de mis dedos que destruiría toda la arena. Ya no era justo.

Había escuchado a mucha gente decir que se había retirado de la pelea porque sentían que no podían competir con Goku y sus amigos. ¿Pueden imaginar cómo se sintió para nosotros? No puedo hablar por nadie más, sino por mí, el arte de luchar murió en Namek. Ya no podía luchar de manera realista con nadie. Hubiera sido estar constantemente concentrado en controlar mis movimientos, por miedo de dar accidentalmente un golpe mortal que no dejara a mi oponente opción de entierro. Se hubiera sentido rígido, totalmente aburrido. Era un poco mejor luchar con gente más o menos a mi propio nivel de habilidad, como Yamcha o Gohan, pero incluso entonces, no se sentía muy bien. No podíamos dar todo de nosotros por miedo a nuestra propia seguridad e incluso a nuestros alrededores. De hecho, la única vez que pudimos dar todo de nosotros fue cuando estábamos luchando con algún monstruo que aterrorizaba la Tierra. Una vez, luchar había sido estimulante, un ejercicio honorable que nos había llevado a conducir a nuestro espíritu y resistencia al límite. Ahora, era aburrido o increíblemente aterrador.

Si hubiera entrado al Tenkaichi Budokai 24, hubiera ganado, pero no hubiera habido ninguna alegría en una victoria como esa. Se hubiera sentido como hacer trampa. No puedo decirles lo frustrante que es sentir que están haciendo trampa con sólo usar la propia tenacidad y habilidad que han luchado sin cesar y ganado a través de incansable trabajo. No entré en el torneo. No podría haberlo hecho aún si hubiera querido.

Ese torneo debería haber sido un retorno a las artes marciales como se suponen que son. Lamentablemente, el resultado fue bastante pobre. Quería que Yajirobe o alguien hubiera entrado así podríamos haber tenido alguna batalla real. Por como era, Mr. Satán lo ganó.

Mr. Satán no era un mal luchador - ganó el Tenkaichi Budokai 24 con la fuerza de sus propias habilidades y valor. Lo que lo hacía imposible de soportar era su implacable arrogancia. En la historia del torneo, nadie repartía basura al hablar como Mr. Satán. La manera que trataba a sus oponentes era deshonrosa. En los Juegos de Cell, averiguamos que era una molesta combinación - un idiota, un cobarde y un fanfarrón. Mr. Satán se convertiría en una espina en nuestro lado por un tiempo, persistiendo en ser lo estúpido suficiente en pensar que él, el poderoso héroe, podía derrotar amenazas como Cell y Buu que tenían un millón de veces su poder. Aprendimos a simplemente suspirar, girar nuestros ojos ante sus payasadas, e intentar ignorarlo.

Tuvimos que aceptar a Mr. Satán desde que se había convertido en el suegro de Gohan. No es tan malo. Podrá ser un bufón molesto, pero uno se acostumbra. Para ser justo, es un poco más inteligente de lo que solía ser.

La vida en casa era interesante. El Maestro Roshi y Oolong eran un interesante par para soportar vivir, pero los amaba. Se habían empezado a conocer durante ese año que estuve entrenando para la batalla contra los Saiyajin. Supongo que encontraron que tenían más en común que famosas grandes colecciones de pornografía e inquietantes obsesiones con las bragas. Haha, lo siento, estoy siendo demasiado venenoso. Realmente, Oolong había sido un gran amigo de Roshi-sama. El viejo maestro había pasado muchos años solo, me pregunto cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había conocido a un verdadero amigo. Oolong se identifica con esto, habiendo vivido en algo así como aislamiento él mismo. Cuando perdió su mansión, se mudó a Kame House, donde fue bienvenido. Cuando yo volví, no fue mucho problema; Oolong y yo nos llevamos muy bien. El único incidente que causaba problemas entre nosotros era la hora en que servía sin ganas el tocino para el desayuno. El indignado cerdo todavía no me ha perdonado por eso, ni tampoco a perdonado a Roshi-sama, quien llamó a la ofendida comida "sabrosa".

Nada terriblemente emocionante sucedió por algún tiempo. ¡Qué desesperanzadas mezcladas bendiciones son esos momentos! Se tiene alivio cuando todo está en paz, sin embargo están inquietos porque algo ocurra. Supongo que es de naturaleza humana estar insatisfecho con la actual situación, sin importar qué sea. Este aburrido período afortunadamente terminó en un abrupto final el día que sentí un poderoso ki acercarse al planeta.

Al principio, estaba contento: ¡Goku había vuelto! Sin embargo, rápidamente me di cuenta que el ki no se sentía como Goku en lo absoluto - era Vegeta, no Goku, quien había vuelto a la Tierra. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme por eso. Mientras realmente no tenía ningún miedo que Vegeta todavía planeara destruir nuestro pobre pequeño planeta, no confiaba totalmente en él. Reflexioné sobre sus motivos por unas pocas horas, y luego recibí una llamada telefónica. Oolong algo nervioso me pasó el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Dije.

"Eres el humano..." una tersa voz respondió, "...¿Krillin?"

Parpadeé. Fue lo más cercano que Vegeta había llegado a dirigirse a mí por mi nombre. "Sí."

"Ven a los Cuarteles de la Corporación Cápsula. Rápido," dijo la voz, seguida por un rotundo clic.

Mi curiosidad me obligó a obedecer. Dejando a Oolong y a Roshi-sama con una insuficiente explicación, llegué a mi destino en una hora. Me encontré con Vegeta allí. No me dijo nada hasta que todos llegaron. Bulma parecía despistada en lo que él planeaba decir. Gohan, Yamcha y sorprendentemente, Piccolo llegaron para escuchar el anuncio de Vegeta. Todos nos quedamos allí y lo miramos por unos segundos, todos nosotros extremadamente incómodos. La tensión era espesa cuando Vegeta finalmente habló.

"Freezer está vivo," dijo.

Sentí un escalofrío correr a través de mi cuerpo y hundirse justo en mi corazón. Me quedé aturdido con el shock, sin embargo en la parte de atrás de mi mente estaba pensando, "Por supuesto que lo está. No se puede matar lo que es imparable. Desafiar a Freezer es la muerte - fuimos estúpidos en pensar que escaparíamos."

"¡Eso es imposible!" dijo Gohan. "Papá-"

"Kakarotto no lo mató. Como de costumbre, su suavidad me repugna." dijo Vegeta.

Mi voz temblaba mientras hablaba, intentando convencerme más que nada. "Pero... pensé que Goku..."

Vegeta me lanzó una mirada. "¿Por qué tan sorprendido, humano? Tú me hubieras apuñalado en la espalda si no fuera por su patética piedad."

Bueno, tengo que admitir que me atrapó allí. Nadie dijo nada por unos pocos segundos.

"Freezer está vivo," repitió Vegeta, "y está viniendo hacia aquí."

Un silencio mortal siguió. Alguien, tal vez Yamcha, dijo, "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"¿Honestamente?" dijo Vegeta. "Haz lo que quieras. Todos los luchadores más fuertes de este planeta están de pie aquí, y puedo sentir que ninguno de ustedes se ha vuelto lo fuerte suficiente para luchar contra Freezer... Disfruten sus últimos días."

Entonces, eso era todo. El tiempo transcurrido en Namek había sido sólo un período de bonificación, una pequeña coda para nuestras vidas. Estábamos condenados de nuevo.

Intentamos entrenar para luchar contra Freezer, pero lo hicimos con el aire de hombres que habían sido condenados a muerte. A juzgar por lo que Vegeta dijo, no teníamos casi tiempo suficiente para volvernos mucho más fuertes. Pensé en contactarme con Tenshinhan, pero no sabía cómo. Le di a todos en Kame House las malas noticias, pero no veía el punto en molestar a nadie más que conociera con eso. Cuando Freezer llegara, probablemente iba a destruir simplemente todo el planeta.

Fiel a la palabra de Vegeta, menos de dos semanas después sentí un ki tremendamente malvado acercarse. Instantáneamente lo reconocí como Freezer. Me senté por un par de minutos. Imágenes de nuestras batallas anteriores con Freezer inundaron mi mente. Tenía tanto miedo. No sabía como podía enfrentarme a eso de nuevo. Sin embargo, me dí cuenta - tenía que darme cuenta que tenía que luchar contra él. No era un cobarde. Había menos que diez personas en la Tierra con el poder para tener algún tipo de oportunidad, y yo era uno de ellos. Tenía una responsabilidad en ir.

Seguí el poder a su fuente. Terminé en unas llanuras en el desierto. Lo que encontré allí fue un grupo de kis poderosos, pero no era Freezer. Vegeta, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Bulma y Puar estaban allí. Supongo que Tenshinhan y Chaoz debieron haberlo sentido también. Fue valiente de Chaoz en venir, especialmente ya que podía decir por una rápida mirada en su ki que mi anterior evaluación había sido correcta: Chaoz había llegado a su límite ese día en el mirador de Kami. Su nivel de poder no podía ser mayor de 800. En cuanto a Bulma y Puar, dijeron que querían ver a este Freezer antes de morir. Supongo que eso es admirable, pero deseaba que no hubieran venido. Tenía miedo que Freezer les hiciera algo peor que sólo hacerlos volar con todo el planeta como podría haber hecho si se hubieran quedado escondidos.

Fue un poco alentador ver a todos allí. La Tierra no estaba sin su línea de defensa. Habría una lucha ese día.

Por supuesto, me di cuenta cuan grave era. Piccolo, Vegeta, y Gohan eran los únicos entre nosotros que podían pasar el primer golpe con Freezer. Sin importar cómo lo miraba, estaba seguro que moriría ese día. Aún así, intenté mantener mi ánimo levantado. Sólo podía pensar que, tan duro como habíamos trabajado para llegar así de lejos, no podíamos dejar que Freezer lo destruyera todo. Teníamos que luchar, incluso si sabíamos que era imposible ganar.

"Están aquí," dijo Piccolo.

Podía sentirlo. El poder de Freezer era en cada trozo tan terrible como había sido un año atrás en Namek. Yamcha y Tenshinhan, quien nunca habían visto a Freezer, estaban visiblemente impresionados.

"Espera un minuto," dijo Yamcha, "¿Siempre fue Freezer así?"

"Eso es sólo el comienzo," le dije. Se quedó en silencio.

Contra ese terrible poder, todo lo que podíamos hacer era quedarnos allí. Nos dimos cuenta que no era sólo Freezer - habían dos kis que se sentían como el de él. Se hizo muy difícil mantenernos valientes. Honestamente pensé que era el fin del mundo.

Habían aterrizado al otro lado de un pequeño grupo de montañas. Suprimimos nuestros kis y esperamos que Freezer hiciera su movimiento. Nunca sucedió.

Desde el otro lado de la montaña, sentimos un gran ki aparecer y muchos kis desaparecer. Antes de que pudiéramos entender qué había ocurrido, vimos una sorprendente cosa en el cielo.

Al principio, no podía creer a mis ojos. Sin embargo, no importaba cómo lo mirara, no podía negar que estaba presenciando la muerte de Freezer. Un hombre con la descripción de Gohan del Super Saiyajin - cabello rubio vertical, aura dorada - cortó a Freezer en pedazos con una espada y destruyó esos pedazos con un simple disparo de ki. Era casi como si fuera un ángel, caído del cielo para sacarnos de nuestros problemas. La Tierra estaba salvada.

Después de matar a Freezer, nuestro salvador rápidamente se hundió detrás de las montañas. Naturalmente, volamos tras él. ¿Pueden culparnos por ser curiosos?

Lo vimos luchar contra un ser parecido a Freezer, pero mucho más grande. Por alguna extraña razón, le dio a la cosa su espada - la que había usado para matar a Freezer. El compañero de Freezer intentó atacarlo con la espada, pero empaló a la criatura con un disparo de ki y acabó con él con otro.

No era posible. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan poderoso? No podíamos hacer nada sino esperar a su próximo movimiento. Se veía bastante ominoso, y su poder era aterrador. Comencé a preguntarme si podríamos enfrentarnos contra una amenaza más grande que-

Bajó su poder, se volteó, y nos saludó. "Hey," dijo, "¡Voy a esperar a Goku-san! ¿Quieren venir conmigo?"

En realidad, una vez que le eché una buena mirada me sentí un poco tonto. Era apenas un adolescente.

Después de mucho gruñir y fanfarronear, todos aceptaron seguirlo. Muchos de nosotros no estábamos seguros si podíamos confiar en este poderoso extraño, excepto yo, justo entonces cualquiera que acababa de matar a Freezer era mi mejor amigo. Me sentí tan aliviado que no podía importarme menos cuáles eran sus motivos.

Fue muy cortés con nosotros - parecía saber exactamente cuando y dónde Goku llegaría, e incluso nos ofreció refrescos mientras esperábamos - pero era muy reservado. No nos decía quien era, cómo sabía cuando Goku aparecería, o cómo podía ser un Super Saiyajin cuando los únicos Saiyajin vivos se suponían que eran Gohan, Goku y Vegeta. Bulma señaló que estaba usando una chaqueta con la insignia de la Corporación Cápsula en ella; no dijo nada sobre eso tampoco. Como dije antes, estaba bien conmigo, pero su presencia realmente parecía molestar a Vegeta. Es probable que sólo fuera porque era más fuerte que Vegeta. En general, cualquiera más fuerte que Vegeta lo molesta.

Era un agradable, tímido joven hombre de unos diecisiete años con el pelo azul y el rostro fuertemente parecido al de Bulma y Vegeta. Con el tiempo se descubriría, su nombre era Trunks. Probablemente escucharon de Trunks, el hijo de Bulma Briefs y el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula. También probablemente sabrán que no había nacido hasta después del año 766, cerca de dos años y medio después de que Freezer llegara a la Tierra. ¿Están confundidos todavía?

Ya que no nos decía cómo sabía las cosas, la teoría era que era alguien que Goku había conocido en el espacio. Parecía bastante razonable - un Saiyajin más que se pensaba que había escapado de la destrucción de su planeta, y que se habían encontrado en algún lugar. Por supuesto, esa historia estaba llena de agujeros, y que terminaría por ser completamente incorrecta.

Unas tres horas más tarde, una esfera impactó contra la tierra cercana. De ella, por supuesto, salió Goku, que llevaba algunas prendas alienígenas extrañas. Goku estaba sorprendido con justa razón de encontrarnos esperándolo. Le mostramos a la persona que nos había dicho.

"Um... ¿quién es ese?" dijo Goku. Demasiado de teorías.

Los dos caminaron una buena distancia lejos del grupo y comenzaron a hablar. Entonces, ambos se convirtieron en Super Saiyajin. El poder que liberaron era asombroso. Ahora fue fácil comprender cómo Freezer había sido derrotado.

Casi parecía que iban a luchar. Luego, por un aterrador minuto, pareció como si estuvieran luchando. Si lo hubieran estado haciendo, el resto de nosotros hubiéramos estado desesperados - nos empequeñecían con su poder. Sin embargo, resultó que él sólo estaba probando a Goku, y pronto volvieron a la normalidad.

Hablaron por un largo tiempo. El resto de nosotros nos molestamos algo de esperar. Cada tanto, Goku gritaba histérico y movía sus miembros por todas partes, así que sabíamos que tenían que estar hablando de algo interesante. Cuando terminaron, Trunks dejó a Goku y volvió a nosotros.

Estaba tan curioso que pensé que iba a explotar. "¿Qué dijo, Goku?"

Goku sólo tartamudeó mucho. No parecía saber exactamente qué decir. Al final, Piccolo tuvo que decirnos todo. Tenemos suerte que los Namekianos tienen tan buena audición.

Piccolo tenía mucho que decir. Lo que nos dijo fue shockeante y aterrador: habíamos sido salvado de una amenaza para enfrentar a otra.

El joven hombre era de veinte años en el futuro; después de lo que acababa de suceder, esto no fue muy difícil de aceptar como un hecho. En su tiempo, la población humana de la Tierra era de solo decenas de miles. El planeta había sido devastado por dos androides creados por el Dr. Gero del Ejército de la Patrulla Roja. Trunks había intentado e intentado luchar contra ellos, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Esa fue la peor parte para escuchar. Era inconcebible para mí en ese momento que algo pudiera ser lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar a alguien que había destruido tan fácilmente la pesadilla que era Freezer. Según Trunks, tres años desde ese día los defensores de la Tierra morirían luchando contra los androides. Todos nosotros, sólo Gohan sobreviviría. En cuanto a Goku, él ya había perecido de una enfermedad del corazón. El invencible Goku, ¡matado por una enfermedad del corazón! Qué idea tan extraña...

El punto de toda la explicación era que en una fecha casi tres años después, tendríamos que luchar contra estos androides que eran lo suficientemente poderosos para derrotar al asesino de Freezer. Si no éramos lo fuerte suficiente para ese momento, todos moriríamos. También le dio a Goku alguna medicina para el corazón que tenían en el futuro. Teníamos un infierno de tres años por delante de nosotros. Lo único que Piccolo no nos dijo fue la identidad de Trunks. Tenía sentido para él no decirnos. Si Bulma y Vegeta se hubieran enterado entonces que tendrían un hijo juntos, podrían haber apostado cualquier cosa que no hubiera ocurrido. Sólo puedo ver los ataques histéricos que ambos hubieran tenido. Yuk.

Mi sensación de alivio fue reemplazada por una tremenda ansiedad que puso un nudo en mi garganta. Pensar que tendríamos que vivir por los siguientes pocos años bajo tremenda sombra, casi prefería a Freezer. Un hombre del futuro básicamente había anunciado nuestras muertes. Supe desde ese momento que nunca sería capaz de escapar de la presión de entrenar lo duro suficiente para sobrevivir a la batalla que se avecinaba. Si no lo hacía, moriría. El hombre del futuro lo había dicho.

Fue Bulma, demostrando su famoso genio, quien casi salvó todo. Se le ocurrió un plan lógico. Ya que sabíamos el futuro, podíamos encontrar al Dr. Gero inmediatamente y detener todo lo que ocurriera alguna vez. Sólo podríamos usar las esferas del dragón para determinar su paradero.

Fue Vegeta, demostrando su famosa arrogancia, quien impidió que esto sucediera.

"Escúchame," dijo, "si alguien hace eso, ¡los mataré!"

Por supuesto, sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando. Era el clásico orgullo Saiyajin: la idea de un oponente increíblemente fuerte no hacía nada sino emocionar a Vegeta. Era sólo un desafío para él elevarse ante todo; él SERÍA el más fuerte - si Kakarotto era un Super Saiyajin, él sólo tendría que convertirse en uno también. Terriblemente predecible.

"¡Esto no es un juego!" gritó Bulma. Se volteó a Goku. "Esto es por el destino de la Tierra, ¿no?"

"Um... lo siento," dijo Goku, "Pero quiero pelear también."

Pobre Bulma. Casi se desmayó, y luego apeló a Yamcha, Tenshinhan, y yo. Podía ver la mirada de súplica en sus ojos... decía, "Ustedes son humanos, ¿no? ¡Tienen que estar de mi lado"

"Olvida a estos Saiyajin," dijo, "¡Nosotros no tenemos que luchar! ¡Sólo salvemos al mundo!"

Sin embargo, Tenshinhan murmuró que quería luchar y Yamcha no dijo nada en lo absoluto. Bulma casi se desmayó.

Yo la entendí, y estuve de acuerdo que su plan tenía mucho más sentido, pero estaba preocupado por Vegeta. Mientras tuviéramos un enemigo en común éramos todos amigos, pero de otra manera no se sabía qué podría hacer él. Tan decidido como estaba, no podíamos depender sólo de Goku en ser más fuerte que él para siempre tampoco. Por lo tanto, la propuesta de Bulma fue silenciosamente rechazada, y todos acordamos entrenar por los próximos tres años.

Allí lo tienen - si estaban albergando la idea de que alguna vez fuimos héroes, pueden eliminarla de su mente ahora. Tuvimos la oportunidad de salvar fácilmente al mundo, y la tiramos por la borda. No sería la última vez. Esta no es la manera en la que los héroes se comportan.

Goku también nos mostró ese día una nueva técnica que había aprendido. El hecho de por qué había estado en otro planeta aprendiendo esta nueva técnica era la razón por la que se había negado dejar a Porunga traerlo de regreso a la Tierra. Se llamaba Shukdan Idou - la "Transmisión Instantánea". Con esta técnica, Goku podía teleportarse instantáneamente a cualquier persona en el universo con sólo agarrarse a su ki. Bastante sorprendente. Por supuesto, significaba que en los próximos tres años, literalmente nunca sabríamos cuando Goku podría aparecer. Seriamente, comencé a sentirme un poco paranoico. Sólo estaría caminando, pensando en mis cosas, cuando de repente Goku aparecería de la nada y gritaría, "¡Hola, Krillin!" "¡Basta ya!" Gritaría yo. Después de un tiempo, pienso que comenzó a hacerlo por diversión. Grrr.

He dicho "tres años" tanto que estoy empezando a cansarme de esas palabras, pero realmente, no teníamos tanto tiempo. Eran como dos años y nueve meses. Fue el momento más duro de nuestras vidas. Uno tiene que intentar y mantener alguna clase de vida - no se puede pasar todo el tiempo entrenando, sería física y mentalmente exhaustivo. Intenté mantenerme haciendo las cosas que hacía normalmente - leer un libro de vez en cuando, hacer algo con Gohan, cosas como esas - pero cada momento que pasaba haciendo otra cosa que entrenar era un momento de culpa. No podía realmente disfrutarlo; en todo lo que podía pensar era "Dios, debería realmente estar entrenando" y "apuesto que todos los demás están entrenando ahora mismo." Era una tortura.

Entrené mucho. Entrené tanto y con tanta intensidad que apenas podía moverme por horas después. Entrené con Yamcha, Gohan, Goku y Piccolo, nos mostramos algunas nuevas técnicas que realmente me ayudaron a aprovechar más de mi entrenamiento. No vi mucho a Bulma durante ese período, y no vi a Vegeta en lo absoluto. Sé de hecho que Yamcha los vio a ambos, pero me dejó claro que no era su tema favorito de conversación. No me pregunten qué estaba pasando allí, pero lo que puedo decirles es que Yamcha y Bulma nunca fueron "novio y novia" de nuevo. En cuanto a Tenshinhan y Chaoz, ellos volvieron a donde fuera que habían venido. Realmente no sabemos tanto sobre ellos.

Todos nos volvimos más fuertes. Me pregunto cuánto mejor podíamos ser antes de llegar a nuestros límites. Uno de nosotros tuvo una meseta, pero no fui yo.

Después de cuatro meses que Trunks viniera del futuro, estaba entrenando con Yamcha. Ambos estábamos muy cansados. Él me estaba atacando, pero yo no tuve mucho problema en bloquearlo. Entonces, sucedió.

Yamcha gritó y me pateó, y repentinamente estuvo envuelto en una llama de ki. La patada vino a mí mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, y me envió a volar. Viendo lo que había hecho, Yamcha corrió hacia mí. Me tomó un minuto levantarme.

"L-lo siento," estaba diciendo, "no quise patearte tan duro..."

Sólo lo miré, apenas escuchando. Era a su ki, no a él, al que estaba prestando atención. La manera en que su ki se había levantado me recordó a algo que había visto antes, pero no podía ubicarlo. Me shockeé cuando lo descubrí.

Chaoz. El ki de Yamcha se sintió como el de Chaoz se había sentido en el mirador. Había golpeado su límite.

Miré a mi amigo tristemente. No era justo, pero eso era todo para él.

"¿Qué?" dijo Yamcha, jadeando. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," dije. No le dije lo que había descubierto, pero tenía razón. Yamcha nunca se volvió más fuerte después de eso, y pronto no pude realmente entrenar más con él mientras lo pasaba. Estaba preocupado que lo mismo me ocurriera, pero no pasó. Me mantuve rompiendo los techos en mi entrenamiento, y mi fuerza se incrementaba en un ritmo exponencial.

Realmente me volví más fuerte de lo que había soñado alguna vez. No lo entendí hasta un día cuando estaba entrenando en la casa de Goku. Estaba solo, y se me ocurrió probar mis límites.

Incrementé mi poder, y fui envuelto instantáneamente por una tremenda llamarada de ki. El suelo a mi alrededor se sacudió, y mucho polvo se levantó. Decidí arrojar un disparo de ki. Extendí una mano, y una ráfaga de energía se emitió de ella que quemaba el aire con su sorprendente velocidad y poder. Dándome cuenta que accidentalmente había apuntado a algún lugar que podría causar daños, volé para detenerla. Me puse frente al disparo con bastante tiempo de sobra, y lo bloqueé fácilmente. Ni siquiera dolió.

Me quedé mirando incrédulo a mis propias manos, a mí mismo. "Dios mío," pensé, "¿Cómo puedo ser así de fuerte? ¿Qué soy?"

"¡Eso fue genial, Krillin-san!" dijo una voz. Descubrí para mi vergüenza que estaba sido observado por Gohan.

"Uh, ¿tú crees?" me agarré involuntariamente la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

"Sí," dijo, "Realmente alcanzaste un nuevo nivel... oh, allí viene papá."

Luego Gohan y Goku entrenaron. La fuerza de sus kis y sus ataques me shockearon. No podía seguir mirando siquiera, mucho menos si hubiera estado participando realmente. Frente a su poder, me sentía como nada.

En ese momento, una áspera respuesta vino a la pregunta que me había formulado a mí mismo.

"Tú no eres un Saiyajin."

Me escabulló antes que pudieran decirme algo.

Estábamos un poco preocupados por la salud de Goku durante ese tiempo. Él se mantenía insistiendo que estaba bien, pero la mayoría de nosotros pasábamos algún tiempo haciendo algo pacífico con Goku, para intentar evitar que agravara su enfermedad del corazón. Una vez, fui a un viaje de pesca con Goku, y Gohan. Hombre, eso fue divertido. Por primera vez, casi pude olvidarme lo que cernía sobre nuestras cabezas.

El tiempo pasó con sorprendente velocidad. Apenas noté mi propio cumpleaños número treinta. Finalmente detuvimos nuestro entrenamiento para descansar unas pocas semanas antes del 12 de mayo, 767. Descansamos entonces, en anticipación a ese día: el día para el que habíamos entrenado. El día de los androides.

* * *

NOTA LARGA III: tengo que apartarme del manga en algunos lugares aquí.

Primero, en el manga Vegeta nunca deja la Tierra. En esta versión, él vuelve a la Tierra y les dice a todos sobre Freezer, lo que tiene un poco más de sentido cuando se lo piensa. El otro cambio principal es que en el manga todos se suponen separados por este tiempo. Lo encuentro un poco difícil de entender. Son amigos, ¿no? Además, podrían ser un gran beneficio para el entrenamiento si lo hacen juntos. Tiene sentido para mí.


	25. El día

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

-

N/A: Me falta un poco de manga para este capítulo... espero que no haya inexactitudes evidentes.

Por cierto, tengo un boletín ahora para mis actualizaciones. Mándenme un correo o háganme saber en un comentario si están interesados.

~ Capítulo 25: El Día ~

Me desperté esa mañana y me puse mi viejo uniforme de la Escuela Kame. Mis pensamientos habían pegado un giro peligrosamente fatalista. Por el hecho que sabía dónde y cuando nuestros enemigos aparecerían, realmente no tenía idea de qué esperar. Había una cosa de la que si estaba bastante seguro, sin embargo, y no dejaba de girar en mi mente esa horrible mañana.

En la batalla por venir, sería poco más que daño colateral.

Claro, me volví bastante fuerte en los tres años que tuvimos para entrenar. Supongo que mi nivel de poder debió haber sido de ocho o nueve millones - nada despreciable. Sin embargo, ni siquiera estaba cerca de lo que había sido Freezer, y sabía a ciencia cierta que los androides serían mucho más fuertes que eso. Si había alguna esperanza, recuerdo pensar, serían los Saiyajin. Incluso a pesar de que estaba pensando mayormente en Goku, parecía un poco irónico depender de ellos.

Todos los residentes de Kame House se juntaron afuera para despedirme. Todos nos quedamos allí por unos pocos minutos, incapaces de decir mucho.

"Krillin..." dijo Roshi-sama. "Buena suerte."

"Gracias," dije, "Pero no será mi lucha."

"¡Entonces quédate en casa!" dijo Oolong. "¿Por qué hacerse matar? ¡Sólo quédate aquí y deja a esos locos Saiyajin luchar!"

"...Lo siento," dije. Como cuando Freezer había venido a la Tierra, tenía que ir. No hubiera sido capaz de vivir con mí mismo si no lo hubiera hecho, sin importar cuál fuera el resultado. Incrementé mi poder y me preparé para irme.

Roshi-sama estaba sudando, pero mantuvo un rostro valiente. No olvidaré lo que dijo.

"Krillin es un verdadero guerrero. Es uno de los mejores." Elogios como ese del Maestro Roshi pusieron un nudo en mi garganta.

Me alcanzó a través de mi ráfaga de ki - esa blanca barrera que tan seguido la encuentro separándome de la gente que me preocupa - y tomó mi mano.

"Buena suerte, sólo lo mismo," dijo.

Mordí mi labio para evitar llorar. Intenté patéticamente decir algo por unos segundos, y luego despegué.

Me encontré con Goku, Gohan, y Piccolo en el aire.

"¡Hey, Krillin!" dijo Goku. "¿Por qué te ves tan triste?"

Estaba shockeado por su comentario, pero al mirarlo, podía decir que él no tenía problemas en lo absoluto por todo lo que amenazaba.

"Lo siento, Goku," dije. "Yo no soy un Super Saiyajin."

Encontramos una isla a más o menos las coordenadas que Trunks había descripto. Las cosas se veían bastante mal - había una población fuerte allí, llena de gente que podía resultar lastimada. En una montaña a un lado de la isla, nos encontramos con Yamcha, Tenshinhan, y sorprendentemente, con Bulma. Cualquier cosa que Tenshinhan hubiera hecho para entrenar, lo había hecho bien - era un poco más fuerte que yo. En cuanto a Bulma, estaba sosteniendo a un bebé.

No podía creerlo - Bulma, ¡una madre! No había escuchado nada de esto. "¿Tú y Yamcha-san se casaron?" preguntó Gohan.

Yamcha cruzó sus brazos y gruñó. "Ese niño... no es mi hijo."

Curiosamente, fue Goku, no Bulma o Yamcha, quien reveló la identidad del padre. ¡Incluso llamó al bebé por el nombre! "Tu padre es Vegeta, ¿no es así, Trunks?" Goku tuvo que hacer algo frenético para cubrirse después que recordó que no se suponía que sabía eso. Tuve alguna idea desde ese momento quién había sido el misterioso hombre del futuro.

Por supuesto, todos estaban en shock al escuchar que Bulma y Vegeta eran padres de un niño. Bulma insistió que no se preocupaba por Vegeta, pero no nos dio más detalles. Yamcha parecía ya saber todo. Lo siento, hay más cosas que ocurren allí pero no soy la persona indicada a quien preguntarle. Nadie lo es, realmente - Yamcha y Bulma se callaron sobre el tema.

Esperamos, y comenzamos a ponernos ansiosos. Periódicamente, le decíamos a Bulma que volviera a su casa (no había opción). Tenshinhan nos dijo que había dejado a Chaoz porque no era lo fuerte suficiente - eso no me sorprendió. ¿Por qué soy el único que siente estas cosas? Además de Vegeta, todo el grupo estaba allí, con una importante excepción - ¡los androides por los que nos habíamos reunido para luchar! Ya había pasado la hora que Trunks dijo que aparecerían, y no podíamos sentir ningún ki fuerte. Esa fue la razón por la que estábamos ansiosos.

Un auto vino a la montaña en dónde estábamos de pie. Contenía a Yajirobe, quien nos dio una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño - esas serían muy importantes. Se quedó sólo el tiempo suficiente para decirnos que estábamos todos locos, y luego se fue; aunque no llegó lejos. El auto de Yajirobe explotó en el aire.

Estábamos totalmente shockeados; vimos a dos figuras volar lejos del punto. No entendía - todavía no habíamos sentido ningún ki en absoluto. Gohan supuso que ya que eran androides, no tenían ki - el ki es una fuerza contenida en los seres vivos. Eso parecía tener sentido, pero no podía ajustar a mi mente en el concepto - ¿ningún ki? ¿Eh? Nos habíamos acostumbrado tanto a sentir a nuestros oponentes.

Gohan fue a salvar a Yajirobe, y el resto de nosotros - no Bulma, por supuesto - bajamos a la ciudad a buscarlos. Era realmente frustrante. No sólo teníamos que encontrarlos con la vista, ni siquiera sabíamos cómo eran. Si lo encontrábamos dependía totalmente de la suerte. Seguí buscando sus kis, a pesar de lo que sabía. Aunque lo que habíamos descubierto sobre su falta de ki tenía sentido lógicamente, emocionalmente se sentía imposible. No entenderían si nunca han sentido un ki, pero es algo simplemente algo que se da por sentado. Desafortunadamente para Yamcha, él fue quien los encontró primero.

Sentí el ki de Yamcha mientras se movía rápidamente. Corrí al lugar donde lo había dejado. Dios mío, lo que vi...

El suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres con cuerpos horriblemente deformados. Había dos figuras extrañas. Una de ellas - Androide Número 19 - se veía como una gran, gorda versión de Chaoz. El otro, Número 20, se veía como un viejo. Ambos llevaban sombreros con el logo del Ejército de la Patrulla Roja en ellos. 20 estaba levantando a Yamcha en el aire por la boca. Yamcha había sido empalado. Realmente podía ver a través de él. Me hace temblar violentamente sólo pensar en ello.

Número 20 nos vio y bajó a Yamcha. Corrí a él y miré a los androides por un momento - ¡los odiaba! ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso a Yamcha? Lo llevé a donde habíamos dejado las semillas del ermitaño.

Bulma, Yajirobe, y Gohan estaban allí. Entraron en pánico cuando llegué cargando a Yamcha.

"¡Oh dios mío, Yamcha!" dijo Bulma.

"¡Semilla, semilla, semilla!" grité yo.

Yajirobe me la dio y se la di a la fuerza a Yamcha. Su abierta herida se cerró. Tan aliviado como estaba, nunca me acostumbraré a ver eso.

Yamcha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ponerse de pie antes que una explosión golpeara la isla. Destruyó la mitad de la ciudad. Supimos de inmediato que habían sido los androides. Era horrible. "Son tan horribles como nos dijeron," pensé.

Unos segundos después, vimos a Goku, Piccolo, y Tenshinhan despegar junto con los androides. Estaban mudando la lucha. Yamcha dijo que tenían que ser advertidos sobre los androides - dijo que habían usado una técnica para drenar su ki de él cuando lo habían estado agarrando. Gohan dijo que eso era terrible y despegó inmediatamente para advertir a todos. Yo despegué también, llevando las semillas, que de seguro necesitaríamos. Yamcha dijo que no quería venir, pero unos segundos después, lo noté siguiéndome.

Nosotros tres llevamos a una elevada llanura rodeada por colinas. Allí, Goku estaba golpeando a número 19 como un Super Saiyajin.

Goku parecía tener la batalla muy a mano hasta que disparó una ráfaga de ki a 19. 19 puso su mano y absorbió el disparo. Debo aclarar que: no lo bloqueó, realmente lo absorbió. El disparo pareció ser chupado en su mano. Yamcha había tenido razón sobre el robo de energía - lo hacían a través de nódulos especiales en sus manos.

Le dijimos esto a Goku, y él lo reconoció, pero lo hizo entre jadeos por respirar. El Super Saiyajin estaba actuando muy extrañamente - ¿había sido drenado demasiado?

Después de eso, la batalla volvió. 19 golpeó a Goku, y él no parecía capaz de resistir mucho. su pecho.

"¡Oh!" Gritó Gohan. "¡Papá tiene la enfermedad del corazón!"

Pensé que sentí MI corazón saltearse un par de latidos. No podía creerlo; realmente, no quería creerlo. Todas mis esperanzas habían estado en Goku. Si realmente se enfermaba, entonces nosotros...

Le dije a Gohan que no fuera ridículo y que arrojara a Goku una semilla. La comió, pero no sirvió de nada. Realmente tenía la enfermedad cardíaca. La semilla no cura enfermedades. Goku siempre había sido saludable, así que simplemente nunca había pensado en tomar la medicina. Odio faltarle el respeto al hombre, pero ese Goku, está bien.

Goku realmente estaba recibiendo una paliza. Pronto, ya no era ni siquiera un Super Saiyajin. 19 saltó sobre él. Todos volamos para intentar rescatarlo, pero 20 se puso en nuestro camino. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Afortunadamente, fue allí cuando Vegeta llegó. Sacó a 19 de Goku de una patada.

Por primera vez, estaba aliviado de ver a Vegeta. Sin embargo, no estaba muy aliviado. Estaba pensando en lo que el joven hombre del futuro nos había dicho. Había dicho que lucharíamos contra los androides y que todos moriríamos. Estaba preocupado que fuera imposible cambiar el futuro. Lo único que había cambiado mi opinión fue que en su tiempo, no tendríamos a Goku, pero en este tiempo lo teníamos. Si Goku no podía luchar, no podía evitar sino pensar que la historia seguiría su curso.

Vegeta lanzó una mirada de asco a Goku y lo pateó hacia nosotros. "Denle su medicina," dijo. Yamcha sacó a Goku de la pelea. Estaba aliviado de verlo irse- Yamcha, quiero decir. La pelea era demasiado fuera de su liga. En realidad, estaba fuera de la mía también. Quería correr.

Vegeta lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, y habló a los androides, quien se burlaron de él. Vegeta sonrió y se convirtió en Super Saiyajin.

Estaba lleno de miedo. El ki de Vegeta era enorme y, lamentablemente, tan maligno como siempre. Me dí cuenta entonces qye Vegeta realmente nunca había cambiado tanto. Todo lo que había ocurrido era que había sido humillado por la presencia de gente más fuerte que él. Ahora Vegeta se veía con tanta confianza como siempre había tenido. Reía locamente, orgulloso de su poder. ¡Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, había vuelto al fin!

Estaba preocupado porque Vegeta fuera un Super Saiyajin. Claro, significaba que teníamos una oportunidad contra los androides después de todo, ¿pero qué sucedería después de eso?

19 atacó a Vegeta, con poco efecto. Vegeta le sonrió.

"No sientes dolor, ¿verdad?" le preguntó al androide. "Qué suerte."

Vegeta destrozó a 19 a palizas. El androide absorbió algo de la energía de Vegeta, pero él rompió sus manos y lo mató con algo llamado el "Big Bang Attack de Super Vegeta" o alguna basura ridícula como esa. Era sólo un disparo grande de ki. Nombres como ese deberían haber muerto con la Fuerza Ginyu.

Incluso a pesar que 19 había muerto, Número 20 todavía parecía confiado. "No importa cuan fuerte seas," dijo, "No serás capaz de derrotar a los cyborgs." Rápidamente, corrió como el demonio.

Vegeta me dijo que le diera una semilla. Yo dudé, pero lo hice. Vegeta nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos fuera de su camino - "Vayan a casa y beban su leche" - y luego despegó tras 20.

"¡Maldito ese Vegeta!" Me encontré gritando. "¡Ni siquiera me gusta la leche!"

Gohan y Piccolo me dieron extrañas miradas. ¿Por qué demonios dije eso?

Así soy yo, supongo... cómico alivio de los años.

Todos fuimos tras él, por supuesto. Número 20 se había escondido en las colinas. No vi nada hasta que vi a Gohan golpear a 20 fuera de Piccolo en algún lugar en el cielo. Piccolo me pidió una semilla, que le dí, y luego se enfrentó a 20.

Sorprendentemente, ¡Piccolo comenzó a moler a golpes a Número 20! Nunca lo había siqueira considerado - ¡era tan fuerte como los Super Saiyajin! Parecía que habíamos cambiado el futuro después de todo.

Hablando del futuro, el joven hombre del futuro apareció entonces. Piccolo gritó distraídamente, "¡Trunks!", eliminando cualquier duda que quedara de quién era él - este era el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta. Al menos eso explicaba cómo podía convertirse en un Super Saiyajin.

Bajó la vista hacia el campo de batalla. Me pregunté de brazos cruzados cómo reaccionaría al ver la facilidad con la que habíamos derrotado a sus temibles cyborgs. Miró directamente a Número 20.

"¿Quién es ese?" dijo Trunks.

Bueno, eso muestra que nadie - ni siquiera viajeros del tiempo - pueden realmente predecir todo. Mientras estábamos intentando entender qué quería decir, Bulma apareció en un helicóptero. Número 20 se aprovechó de toda la confusión.

"Voy a traer a Número 17 y Número 18 para que los maten a todos ustedes," dijo, y soltó una gran explosión de ki que ocultó su escape. También destruyó el helicóptero de Bulma, pero Trunks la salvó - y a Trunks (el bebé), paradójicamente.

Bulma realmente resultó tener algo de información útil. Había visto a 20, y dijo que no era nada otro que el Dr. Gero mismo. Al parecer, había visto su foto en algún momento. De alguna manera, Gero se debió haber convertido a sí mismo en un cyborg, lo que es una hazaña bastante asombrosa para llevar a cabo sobre uno mismo. Debió haber sido un genio. Hombre, odio a esa basura.

Habló con Trunks, quien dijo que la historia debía estar cambiando. Dijo que los "17 y 18" que Gero había mencionado eran los androides de los que él nos había advertido. Nos los describió - "Una linda chica y un chico de más o menos mi edad, con aros colgantes". Parpadeé varias veces. ¿Así era como se veían los temibles androides? En realidad, Trunks aclaró que no eran androides en lo absoluto. Eran cyborgs; los únicos androides reales eran 19 y 16.

Déjenme explicar la diferencia entre cyborgs y androides; es una explicación que he hecho antes. Los androides son construcciones robóticas diseñadas para verse y funcionar como humanos, y ocasionalmente tener añadidas algunas partes biológicas. Los cyborgs son básicamente humanos, en realidad. Sólo son humanos que han tenido sus partes naturales reemplazadas con partes robóticas. Si hubiera dicho algo para interesarlos en este proceso, los hubiera engañado terriblemente. Es cruel y terrible y sólo un bastardo sin moral como Dr. Gero consideraría alguna vez perpetrar tal crimen. No tienen idea de qué se trata... todo el cuerpo es abierto y... bueno, me ahorraré los detales. Brrr. Pensar que Gero se hizo eso a sí mismo, y que Taopaipai realmente se propuso como voluntario para ello... debían estar verdaderamente locos.

Bulma nos dijo que el laboratorio de Gero estaba en un área general de las Montañas del Norte. Pensamos que ahí tenía que ser dónde iba a activar a 17 y a 18. Según Piccolo, nuestro mejor plan era derrotarlo allí y destruir a los cyborgs antes que pudieran ser activados.

Como era de esperar, Vegeta no quería nada de esto. Su estúpida arrogancia Saiyajin estaba en plena explosión. Trunks se enojó mucho con él y le dijo que 17 y 18 eran tan poderosos que no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Dijo que Vegeta no tenía ninguna manera de siquiera concebir su poder. Por supuesto, cuánto más decía eso, más se emocionaba Vegeta. Pobre Trunks. Había mucho dolor en sus ojos y su voz. Había sido testigo de un holocausto mundial y sólo quería evitar que sucediera otra vez.

Vegeta despegó como un cometa construido de endurecido orgullo. Trunks despegó enojado tras él, gritando que no iba a dejar que su padre muriera de nuevo. Tuvimos que explicar a Bulma que el hombre del futuro era Trunks - no pareció ayudarla mucho. Su único comentario fue que estaba contenta que su bebé llegara a ser tan atractivo.

Piccolo, Tenshinhan, y yo fuimos a las Montañas del norte para intentar encontrar el laboratorio de Gero. De nuevo, Gohan no vino con nosotros; esta vez se quedó atrás para llevar a Bulma a casa. Aunque Gohan estaba entre Tenshinhan y Piccolo en fuerza, estábamos haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerlo fuera de la lucha - su madre no quería que luchara, y él todavía era sólo un niño.

Los tres nos separamos cuando llegamos allí, planeando alzar nuestro ki rápidamente para que todos supieran cuando lo encontramos. Recuerdo que las Montañas del Norte eran muy, muy frías, y curiosamente, recuerdo estar sorprendido por eso. Obviamente, iban a ser frías. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tenshinhan me dijo no muy amablemente que lo soportara.

Entonces, volé. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de lo que estaba buscando, y la región de la montaña era muy grande. Recuerdo pensar para mí mismo, "¡Esto es ridículo! Tengo mucho frío, y nunca encontraré nada en toda esta-"

Curiosamente, fue en ese preciso momento que vi a Dr. Gero meterse en una porción tallada de una montaña con una gran puerta metálica. Estaba tan estupefacto por la vista que simplemente floté allí y lo miré boquiabierto por unos segundos. Él se volteó y me miró, alarmado por ser seguido, pero parecía despreocupado después que descubrió quien era yo. Tenía razón en estarlo - pero si intentaba luchar contra él, él hubiera pateado mi trasero, aunque él era el último de nuestros enemigos que probablemente pudiera clamar ser lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar si tuviera que luchar contra él ahora.

Finalmente, se me ocurrió hacer algo - tenía que actuar, ¡y rápido! ¡Era casi demasiado tarde! Alcé mi ki tan rápido y alto como pude, y volé hacia abajo a la puerta del laboratorio, la cual él ya había cerrado tras él, en un intento de abrirla. Pronto estuve con Tenshinhan, pero ni siquiera nuestra fuerza combinada era suficiente pera dañarla (se preguntarán de qué estaba hecha la cosa. Tenshinhan y yo éramos lo fuertes suficiente para romper prácticamente cualquier cosa.)

Piccolo rápidamente se unió a nosotros y preparó un disparo a la puerta, pero escuchamos un ruido del otro lado. Dr. Gero estaba gritándole a alguien que llamó "17". Tenshinhan y yo nos quedamos pálidos - los cyborgs habían sido activados. Gero no había querido recurrir a esto, pero lo obligamos y despreocupado se permitió hacerlo, y fuimos condenados como resultado- o así parecía en ese momento. Afortunadamente, los cyborgs no eran iguales a los que Trunks nos había advertido.

Lo siento, estoy adelantando las cosas. De todos modos, fue Vegeta quien finalmente derribó la puerta del laboratorio.

Incluso con la descripción de Trunks, no estaba preparado para la aparición de los cyborgs. A diferencia de los otros que habíamos visto, nada en ellos se veía artificial; parecían completamente humanos. La única manera que se podía decir lo contrario era que no había ningún ki para sentir.

Se veían muy parecidos. Eran altos y pálidos. El varón, 17, tenía cabello negro y largo, y era en realidad bastante atractivo. En cuanto a 18, jadeé un poco cuando la vi. Era hermosa. Tenía unos impactantes ojos azules que eran intentos, pero de exquisita belleza. Las subestimadas facciones de su rostro parecían ser iluminadas por las mechas que la rodeaban de su cabello rubio. Recuerdo pensar que era incluso más hermosa que Maron, y nunca había pensado así de nadie antes.

No podía evitar sino mirarla fijamente. Recuerdo pensar que no me vio. Me informa en la actualidad que sí lo hizo. Mierda.

Finalmente fui sacudido de mi trance cuando el Dr. Gero ordenó a los cyborgs que atacaran. No lo hicieron. Bueno, ahora sabíamos que no había querido usarlos. 18 notó un androide no activado en el laboratorio de Gero. Gero le dijo que no lo tocara, con lo cual rápidamente 17 lo mató y aplastó su decapitada cabeza. Incluso si esa hazaña no logró impresionar a Vegeta, me asustó como el demonio. Número 20 había sido más fuerte que Freezer, y le había costado muy poco a 17 matarlo. Ya que no podía sentir su ki, no había manera que supiera cuanto más poder tenían.

18 volvió a intentar activar el androide. Trunks repentinamente parecía darse cuenta que este nuevo androide era incluso peor, y voló todo el laboratorio en pedazos. Fue un increíble espectáculo de fuerza, pero 17, 18, y el dormido androide salieron ilesos. El androide fue activado después de todo. Era una gran y poco atractiva cosa llamada Número 16 que decía que su misión era matar a Son Goku, quien había destruido el Ejército de la Patrulla Roja (también era la misión de 17 y 18). 16 era voluminoso, grueso, y feo - en marcado contraste a 17 y 18. Nunca se hubiera supuesto con mirar a 16 que él era un héroe.

Luego, los tres nos dejaron allí. Había pánico general sobre ellos yendo tras Goku. Sabíamos que si lo encontraban, el pobre Goku estaría tan bien como muerto; con su enfermedad del corazón, no podía siquiera defenderse. Vegeta, como de costumbre, no podía importarle menos sobre "Kakarotto" - sólo estaba enojado que los cyborgs lo hubieran ignorado, y fue tras ellos. Cuando Trunks intentó detenerlo, Vegeta le dio un puñetazo. Creo que Vegeta incluso sabía quien era Trunks realmente en ese momento, también. Qué gran tipo, ¿no?

Después de que el asediado Trunks se recuperara del golpe, fue tras Vegeta. No fue difícil seguirlo, aunque tenía una ventaja enorme. Los Super Saiyajin tienden a tener su ki como una alarma de incendio. Es casi imposible para una persona que siente el ki no saber donde están.

Emocionalmente, yo era un desastre. Estaba aterrorizado, por supuesto, pero también confundido y enojado, más que nada con mí mismo. ¿Qué me pasaba? Estábamos enfrentando posiblemente a los más aterradores enemigos y sin embargo, ¿entonces qué demonios estaba haciendo pensando qué bonita era uno de ellos? Estaba incrédulo con mí mismo. ¿Realmente estaba tan desesperado? ¿Realmente estaba así de loco? La otra cosa que me molestaba era que no sabía si estábamos cometiendo un error. Para mí, no se veían malvados. No sabía si estaba siendo sólo superficial y juzgando por apariencias, si tenía un flechazo estúpido, o si simplemente estaba demente. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar - si realmente eran así de malvados, ¿por qué nos dejaron allí? ¿No valíamos el esfuerzo para matar?

Para el momento que nos encontramos con Vegeta, él ya estaba luchando contra 18, y no parecía estar haciéndolo bien. De hecho, ella se veía lista para acabar con él. Pobre Trunks, quien estaba tratando de proteger a su padre, se perdió y voló hacia ella como Super Saiyajin. Movió su espada - la ejecutora de Freezer - hacia su cabeza. Ella lo bloqueó con calma con un brazo. La espada se rompió.

Ahí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron muy mal.

Piccolo y Tenshinhan volaron en ayuda de Trunks. Si hubiera tenido algo de valor, hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero estaba clavado en el lugar por miedo y confusión. Además, la batalla había sucedido tan rápido. Nadie puso un golpe en los cyborgs. 17 derrotó a Trunks - un Super Saiyajin - ¡con un sólo golpe! Tenshinhan fue agarrado y estrangulado. 18 derrotó a ambos Trunks y Vegeta sin ningún problema. En realidad, Vegeta duró más - estaba intentando levantarse al final, pero una rápida patada de 18 puso fin a eso. Cuando terminó, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Trunks, y Vegeta estaban todos profundamente noqueados y algunos de ellos estaban muriendo. Diría que toda la cosa tomó tal vez 40 segundos.

Fue aterrador. No podía creer que tuvieran tanto poder - nadie tenía un poder como ese. La manera en la que luchaban era extraña. No parecía haber malicia alguna en ella. Tenían una clase de calmada gracia sobre ella, como si apenas estuvieran siquiera intentando - como si no estuvieran incluso allí. También sentí culpa por no hacer nada, pero no hubiera hecho diferencia alguna. Trunks tenía razón; eran demasiado fuertes.

De repente, llegaron al puente donde yo estaba. Entré en pánico y me puse en una postura de lucha, esperando morir en segundos, pero no hicieron movimiento alguno para atacarme. En cambio, 17 me dijo que nadie estaba muerto, pero que mejor que los curase.

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Qué quería decir esto? Obviamente, habían dejado a todos vivos a propósito - nunca hubieran hecho eso si realmente fueran tan malvados como Trunks nos había dicho. ¿Qué planeaban en realidad, de todos modos?

"Nos vemos," me dijo 17.

Tuvieron una conversación muy calmada, como si estuvieran pensando en su siguiente movimiento en alguna clase de juego, y luego simplemente se encontraron con 16 y se alejaron. ¡Ni siquiera les importaba!

Siguieron caminando. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Hice algo. Corrí hacia ellos y grité, "¡Esperen! ¡Alto!"

Me miraron. "¿Qué?"

Buena pregunta. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Inicialmente planeaba atacarlos, pero rápidamente vi la absurda locura que era. Les pregunté, tan serio como pude, qué planeaban hacer.

¡Su respuesta fue un verdadero encogimiento de hombros! "Oh, supongo que mataremos a Son Goku. Para eso nos hicieron, ¿no?"

¡Estaba furioso! ¿Cómo podían decir cosas como esa con tal abandono? ¡Este era el gran momento decisivo! ¡Esto era por el destino del mundo! ¿Qué demonios estaban diciendo? Me dijeron que era sólo un juego. ¡Un juego! Pensé que iba a explotar. Me quedé allí y eché chispas.

"Deberías realmente darles a tus amigos las semillas antes de que mueran," bromeó 17.

18 caminó hacia mí, se inclinó, y me besó. Fue en la mejilla, por dos segundos. Le dije a mi cuerpo que se alejara, pero en realidad, me incliné hacia el beso.

"Adiós," dijeron los cyborgs.

Entonces, esos fueron los cyborgs. No exactamente lo que habíamos estado esperando, excepto en la parte de poder.

Si tuviera que resumir mis pensamientos entonces, en orden, probablemente sería algo así:

"¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?"

"¿Realmente van a matar a Goku?"

"Me besó."

"¡Esto es una locura! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Después de todo ese entrenamiento, ¡somos tan impotentes!"

"No fue un mal beso, en realidad. Tiene labios suaves."

"¿No había nada que tuviera que hacer?"

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Semillas!"

Corrí avergonzado por el camino para salvar la vida de cuatro guerreros caídos. Qué día extraño.


	26. El Monstruo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 26: El Monstruo ~

Expliqué lo que le había sucedido a una incrédula de luchadores revividos, dejando de lado el beso. Estaba sorprendido en averiguar que nadie llegó a las mismas conclusiones que yo. En los ojos de Tenshinhan y Piccolo, lo que había sucedido sólo mejoraba sus percepciones de la crueldad de los cyborgs. Hablaban como si el acto de dejarnos vivos fuera de alguna manera un acto de burla.

Esa línea de pensamiento no tenía mucho sentido para mí. Después de todo, ellos ni siquiera comenzaron la pelea. Nosotros los provocamos. Incluso entonces, podrían habernos matado fácilmente, pero no lo hicieron. No pude ver el mal en eso. Lo único que me preocupaba era Goku.

Vegeta humeaba en silencio. Su renovado orgullo había sido golpeado una vez más. Había sido el más fuerte por un gran total de más o menos una hora y media. Imaginen que golpe demoledor debió haber sido para él - un Super Saiyajin al fin, ¡el más fuerte del universo! - siendo derrotado por una muchacha. ¿No sienten pena por él? Nah, yo tampoco.

Trunks estuvo preocupado cuando Vegeta despegó que fuera a seguir a los cyborgs, pero yo sabía mejor. Vegeta era un tonto, pero no tenía un deseo de muerte. Probablemente se iba a entrenar un poco más.

Piccolo estaba frunciendo el ceño. "Tengo un plan," dijo.

Por fin, algunas buenas noticias. Podíamos contar con Piccolo. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba confiar en él, me gritaba.

"¡Cállate! ¿Te has olvidado quién soy? Soy Piccolo, ¡el Gran Rey Demonio! ¡No ME llames tu amigo!" Con este inesperado arrebato, Piccolo también se fue volando con violencia.

Tenshinhan estaba preocupado por Piccolo, pero yo le aseguré que estaba mintiendo. Piccolo sólo iba por su as en la manga - desde Namek, nos dijeron que Piccolo y Kami serían mucho más fuertes si se convertían en uno de nuevo. Era finalmente tiempo para que la Tierra renunciara a su Dios.

Trunks, Tenshinhan y yo murmuramos nerviosamente, sintiéndonos dejados atrás. Suspiré por toda la situación. Era duro creer que estas eran las personas en quien la Tierra dependía su momento de crisis. En éstas historias épicas, esas personas son héroes. No había héroes entre nuestros rangos. Éramos sólo un grupo de viejos artistas marciales, compitiendo en el torneo más grande de alguna vez e intentando hacer lo que era correcto en algún lugar en el medio de todo. De todos nosotros, sólo Trunks podría haber sido un héroe. Lo que él había visto lo había obligado a volverse uno.

Llevé a Trunks a la casa de Goku. Tenshinhan nos dejó y dijo que lo llamáramos si había más problemas.

"...Aunque," dijo nerviosamente, "temo que no seré de mucha ayuda..."

Los ojos de Tenshinhan se lanzaron hacia mí e intercambiamos una leve mirada. Debió haber durado dos segundos, pero cargaba una profunda empatía. Qué extraño se había vuelto el mundo, que Tenshinhan y yo debíamos sentir un profundo vínculo simplemente porque ambos somos humanos. Ninguno de nosotros somos lo que llamarían humanos normales - para comenzar, él tiene tres ojos y yo no tengo nariz - pero somos humanos, y no importa cuan cercanos sean a la gente de otras especies, hay algo en eso. Sentí una clase de como si estuviera representando a toda la débil, desafortunada raza humana, que era en sí misma indefensa, para luchar. Sin embargo, tan fuerte como era - para un humano, de todos modos - no era lo suficientemente bueno. Podía decir por ese corto contacto visual que Tenshinhan estaba sintiendo algo parecido.

Trunks y yo volamos, por la mayor parte del tiempo, en silencio. Cada tanto, Trunks decía su desaliento por los cyborgs. Decía que ellos eran mucho, mucho más fuertes de lo que habían sido en su tiempo, y que parecía como si no tuviéramos ninguna posibilidad. Estuve de acuerdo que no teníamos posibilidad en luchar contra ellos, pero todavía no estaba seguro de lo que teníamos que hacer. Parecían bastante amenazadores, pero no se veían tan malvados, Pensé que tal vez si no los atacábamos de nuevo, podríamos ser capaces de sólo hablar con ellos y detenerlos así. Por supuesto, realmente no conocía tanto de ellos. Trunks, pensé, probablemente sabía más de ellos que cualquiera, ¿pero cómo podía conseguir el valor para preguntarle? ¿Cómo posiblemente podría lograr la audacia para preguntar a un hombre que había presenciado la caída de la civilización en cuanto a su opinión de sus autores?

Entonces, sin embargo, los pensamientos de 18 llenaron mi mente. Pensar en ella parecía darme valor como nunca había tenido en mi vida.

"Hey," le dije a Trunks, "Tengo que preguntarte... ¿son los cyborgs realmente así de malvados?"

Trunks me miró como si hubiera sugerido que el agua era, tal vez, no húmeda.

"Quiero decir," bajé la vista, "Porque, si no lo fueran, sería mucho más fácil..."

Trunks se compuso. "No cuentes con ello," dijo.

Le pedí disculpas profusamente. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido en sugerir una cosa como esa? En realidad, en retrospectiva puedo ver lo que realmente estaba pensando. "¿Cómo me atrevo a no estar de acuerdo con Trunks/Piccolo/Goku/Tenshinhan/etc.?" "Tienen que saber mejor que yo." "Sólo soy un idiota." Básicamente, valoré mi opinión como una estupidez para estas personas. Aún así, incluso en el rostro de mi total falta de fe en mis propias convicciones, no podía manejar purgar este particular pensamiento de mi mente. Se movía todavía.

Encontramos a Yamcha y a Chichi en la casa de Goku. Yamcha, al menos, mostró algo de preocupación por mi bienestar. Chichi parecía más decepcionada que no fuera Gohan en lo absoluto.

Darle una mínima explicación, tendríamos todos que empacar y mudarnos a Kame House, lo que sería aislante y probablemente un mejor lugar para esconderse que la casa de Goku. Gohan llegó poco después y todos fuimos allí. Tuvimos que cargar a Goku cuidadosamente en el avión - había tomado su medicina y estaba congelado.

Expliqué brevemente la situación. Comenzamos a intentar idear un plan. Parecía que no teníamos posibilidad de luchar contra los cyborgs. Por supuesto, todavía secretamente tenía la esperanza que no tuviéramos que luchar contra ellos en absoluto, pero me decidí a no sufrir las consecuencias de traer de nuevo ese tema.

Creo que en algún momento en el viaje en avión recibimos la explicación de Trunks del viaje en el tiempo. Voy a transmitirles lo que sé del tema.

Como podrán haber imaginado, suponiendo que no han desechado totalmente mi recuerdo como una ridícula fantasía, las complejidades del viaje en el tiempo están mucho más lejos que simples reglas seguidas por alguna clase de viaje a través del espacio. Uno no puede simplemente viajar al pasado, alterarlo, y volver a ver los resultados (es algo bueno - que creemos tantas paradojas que ni siquiera se puede soportar pensar). Por la misma razón, uno no puede viajar al futuro y necesariamente volver con un preciso conocimiento de qué es lo que va a suceder. El mismo acto del viaje en el tiempo crea una serie de divergencias entre las líneas temporales. Al menos, es sólo una suposición - es sólo posible que ya existieran, y al viajar en el tiempo, están saltando entre ellas. No lo sabemos realmente - ni siquiera Bulma, quien inventó la máquina del tiempo en el tiempo de Trunks, o su padre que podría haberlo averiguado con certeza.

El punto es que no importa lo que hiciéramos en nuestro tiempo, cuando Trunks volviera a su propia línea temporal todo estaría igual de como lo había dejado - y él lo sabía. Creo que surgió cuando alguien sugirió que volviéramos en el tiempo y arregláramos las cosas, pero realmente eso trajo los motivos de Trunks a cuestionamiento. Estábamos extremadamente agradecidos con él por salvarnos, pero se tuvieron que preguntar - Si nada de lo que hacía con nosotros podía salvar a su propio tiempo, ¿qué estaba esperando conseguir?

De todos modos, ni siquiera llegamos a Kame House como todo un grupo. Teníamos una conversación telefónica con Bulma del otro lado y ella nos envió por fax una extraña foto de una máquina que estaba podrida y cubierta de musgo, como si hubiera estado de pie en el mismo punto por años. Cuando le mostré la foto a Trunks, dijo que era, sin duda, la máquina del tiempo en la que él había venido. Eso fue muy extraño. No había manera que la máquina del tiempo de Trunks hubiera estado de pie en cualquier lugar el tiempo suficiente para verse así.

Huelga decir que, Trunks se fue inmediatamente para investigar. Gohan vino conmigo, así que llegamos a nuestro destino un poco más ligeros.

Era bueno ver la Kame House de nuevo. El Maestro Roshi y Oolong estaban aliviados de que estuviera bien, pero se shockearon al vernos cargar a nu Goku en estado de coma. Tenía otra gran explicación por delante.

No me molesta ser el que mantiene a la gente al día. De hecho, parece que eso es lo que usualmente estoy haciendo. Incluso a veces cuando alguien más podría haber dado la explicación, soy yo el que termina dándola. Soy bueno en eso - soy perceptivo y retengo bien las cosas, y mientras no disfruto dar malas noticias, he tenido tanta práctica en eso que sé como suavizar el golpe - cuando saco ese tema, cómo transmitir mi simpatía. A riesgo de sonar presuntuoso, tal vez ese sea mi verdadero don, en lugar de luchar - soy un narrador de historias. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez por eso estoy escribiendo este libre: para republicar mi rol, para llenar el mundo con lo que había extrañado.

Lo próximo que recuerdo es recibir una llamada de Bulma diciéndonos que encendiéramos la televisión.

El reportero dijo que 15,000 (tengo los informes, y eso fue sólo el principio) personas estaban faltando. La cámara mostraba imágenes que se veían como si hubieran sido sacadas de una película de terror - pilas de ropas y efectos humanos yaciendo en la calle, drenados de sus antiguos dueños. Era terrible de ver, y peor de imaginar. Por supuesto, nuestros primeros pensamientos se fueron a los cyborgs, pero Bulma me dijo que pensó que estaba equivocado. Inmediatamente estuve de acuerdo con ella. Quería tanto creer en ella. Tenía que hacerlo, o todas mis esperanzas serían frustradas completamente. Si los cyborgs realmente eran los responsables de todas esas muertes, entonces no había duda - estaban aterrorizando a gente inocente, y como Roshi-sama dijo una vez, debemos usar nuestra fuerza para aplastar a esos seres con un poderoso golpe - si podemos.

Trunks y Gohan llegaron a tiempo para unirse a nosotros en atestiguar las noticias de prensa que había sido inmortalizada - el reportero miraba a la cámara, viendo algo y volteándose horriblemente pálido. La cámara cayó y escuchamos los gritos del reportero por varios segundos antes que se detuvieran con una alarmante rapidez.

Luego, todos sentimos un muy extraño y enorme ki. Se sentía como un grupo de kis, pero mis sentidos me decían que era una persona. Sin embargo, se sentía a la vez los kis de Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, y Freezer. Por supuesto, esto era imposible - Goku estaba profundamente dormido, ¡y Freezer estaba muerto! Por unos momentos, dudé de mis sentidos, pero todos los demás parecieron estar sintiéndolo también.

"Tengo que revistar esto," dijo Trunks. "El resto de ustedes debería quedarse - esto puede ser peligroso para ustedes."

Normalmente, me hubiera quedado perfectamente contento con quedarme atrás. Sin embargo, esta vez, antes de darme cuenta, lo estaba haciendo, grité,

"¡Yo voy!"

Todos me miraron.

"Quiero decir," dije, "realmente quiero ver lo que es esta cosa..."

"Está bien," dijo Trunks. "Vamos."

Trunks y yo volamos hacia el extraño ki. No quería admitírselo, pero la razón por la que estaba yendo era que quería ver a esta poderosa criatura con mis propios ojos, probarme a mí mismo que no estaba equivocado, que los cyborgs no habían sido responsables de toda esta muerte. De alguna manera, no podía soportar la idea de eso.

Encontramos la fuente del ki en Ciudad Jengibre, una de las ciudades masacradas por Cell. Mientras más nos acercábamos, sentíamos otro increíblemente gran ki con el que estábamos buscando. Parecían estar luchando - había muchas explosiones que hacían bastante difícil permanecer en el aire.

Cuando llegamos, claramente reconocí a uno de los combatientes como Piccolo. Su ki era sorprendente, incluso más fuerte que el del monstruo. Obviamente se había fusionado con Kami-sama. El otro luchador era la fuerza de todo el extraño ki que habíamos sentido antes, y ahora que estábamos cerca, podía sentir el de Tenshinhan, el de Yamcha, e incluso el mío emanando de él. Parecía como una gigante cigarra humanoide, envuelta en una armadura verde llena de baches y con una horrible boca y verdes ojos como los de un gato que sólo miraban en la brillante luz. Aunque la peor parte, era una gran cola terminando en un aguijón - inmediatamente supe que este monstruo había usado ese aguijón para absorber a sus víctimas. Me dio asco imaginar a los humanos siendo chupados a través de una cosa como esa.

Aterrizamos junto a Piccolo, quien nos advirtió de Cell. Fue bastante impactante cuando la cosa le respondió en una viscosa, chillona voz. No había esperado que fuera capaz de hablar. ¡Incluso me llamó por mi nombre!

Realmente no recuerdo lo que dijimos - mi mente estaba llena con una constante imagen de la horrible forma de Cell. Sé que no seguí por mucho tiempo antes que Cell gritara algo sobre 17, 18 y formas perfectas y arrojara sus manos hacia arriba en su frente. Reconocí el Taiyoken y me moví para proteger mis ojos, pero él era demasiado rápido. El brillante destello nos cegó a los tres lo suficiente para que Cell escapara.

Cuando pudimos ver de nuevo, no sólo Cell estaba completamente fuera de vista, sino que había escondido su ki para que no pudiéramos encontrarlo. Piccolo estaba extremadamente furioso, por decir menos. La fuerza de su ira lo hizo explotar en una furiosa ráfaga de ki. Era bastante aterrador. Apenas podía creer que se había vuelto tan poderoso.

Vegeta llegó rápidamente, intentando encontrar el enorme poder que había sentido, y luego Tenshinhan. Sólo entonces Piccolo nos dio una explicación de Cell.

Cell era un bio-androide hecho por el Dr. Gero. Derivaba su extraño ki del hecho que contenía material genético de los grandes guerreros. Aparentemente, después que Goku destruyera al Ejército de la Patrulla Roja, Gero hizo un pequeño robot que juntó el ADN de los luchadores en las más grandes batallas que ocurrieron en la Tierra - la lucha contra los Saiyajin, la corta 'batalla' contra Freezer, y quien sabe qué más. Cell ganó poder matando y absorbiendo gente - mucha gente. Eventualmente, iba a absorber a 17 y a 18, después de lo cual alcanzaría supuestamente su imparable forma "perfecta".

Cell había venido del futuro en la máquina del tiempo de Trunks a unos años antes y nos había esperado. Como si no fuera lo complicado suficiente, no creo que el Cell que conocimos viniera tampoco de nuestro tiempo, o del de Trunks, en el que él probablemente destruyó a Cell en su regreso, sino de una tercera línea temporal.

Intentamos muy duro pensar en alguna clase de plan, una manera de evitar que consiguiera su forma perfecta, pero parecía que sólo se mantendría escondiéndose de nosotros y absorbiendo gente como le gustaba. Vegeta, por su parte, no tenía parte en el plan. Su increíble arrogancia todavía aguantaba, haciéndolo ponerse histérico y eventualmente en un estado que sobrepasaría a los cyborgs, Cell, y a cualquier enemigo - incluso sobrepasaría los límites del Super Saiyajin. Nos dejó con una aclaración que desechaba lo mucho que nosotros éramos basura sin valor y despegó violentamente, deliberadamente en una manera como si estuviera arrojando un disparo en nuestras caras.

No le presté atención a Vegeta. No hay nada que se pueda hacer con los idiotas.

Traje a colación el hecho que probablemente deberíamos encontrar al Cell de nuestro tiempo y destruirlo antes que se vuelva un problema. Trunks dijo que era una buena idea y vino conmigo para hacer eso.

Volvimos a las Montañas del Norte donde 17 y 18 habían salido del laboratorio de Gero. Aunque el laboratorio ya había sido destruido por Trunks, encontramos un túnel subterráneo.

Dentro estaba una gran computadora enganchada a una cámara estática con alguna clase de embrión en su interior. Sólo era del tamaño de mi dedo, pero no había duda que era Cell. Trunks y yo destruimos la computadora, la cámara, el laboratorio, y, para ser honesto, la zona general con numerosas ráfagas de ki, pero no antes que notáramos los planos alrededor de 17 y 18. Esos nos los llevamos: pensamos que podrían ser útiles.

Trunks me dejó entrenar con su padre. Escupió la palabra "padre". Pobre Trunks, probablemente había estado muy emocionado de conocer a su padre cuando había venido al pasado.

Llevé los planos a la sede de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma y su padre estaban muy impresionados con ellos. Prometieron buscar alguna clase de debilidad en sus estructuras. No estaba seguro exactamente cómo me sentía por eso, pero les agradecí y volví a Kame House. Eran sólo las 7 de la tarde cuando llegué allí, pero tomé una ducha y fui a dormir. Había tenido suficiente de ese día.

Al día siguiente, Puar vino con nosotros - él y Yamcha estaban ciertamente contentos de vernos. Por los siguientes dos días, nos sentamos en la casa sin parar, mirando las noticias todo el día y esperando por una abertura para atacar a Cell, aunque hubiéramos tenido una, no estaba seguro cuanto hubiéramos sido capaces de hacer - seguramente Cell pronto se volvería tan fuerte que ni siquiera Piccolo podría hacer algo. Kame House nunca tuvo más gente que en esos pocos días - Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Gohan, Chichi, un Goku todavía inconsciente, Puar, y por supuesto Roshi-sama, Oolong, Umigame y yo estábamos allí. Teníamos gente durmiendo en todas partes en el suelo. Aunque todos estábamos asustados, era un confort estar con básicamente cada amigo que tenía en el mundo (menos Bulma). No hago amigos fácilmente, por lo que estas personas eran realmente todo lo que tenía.

Un día las noticias sobre la ubicación de Cell llegaron, y nos apresuramos para encontrarlo. Quiero decir los luchadores, por supuesto - Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Gohan, Yamcha y yo. Tomamos un avión para ser capaces de mantener nuestros kis suprimidos con esperanza que Cell, no siendo capaz de encontrarnos, todavía estuviera abierto cuando llegáramos.

Sin embargo, Goku apareció en el avión mientras estábamos en nustro camino. Nos habían dicho que la medicina tomaría diez días en funcionar, pero ese es Goku para ustedes. Nos dijo sobre un lugar en el mirador de Kami llamado la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo. Allí, el tiempo se alteraba para que se pudiera pasar un año entero allí mientras sólo un día pasa para todos los demás. Dijo que iba a llevar a Gohan con él.

Le pregunté a Goku si estaba feliz o asustado por nuestro nuevo poderoso adversario.

"Ambos," dijo. Tomó la mano de Gohan y ambos desaparecieron.

Por primera vez en los últimos días, estaba emocionado. La mera presencia de Goku me había hecho tener esperanza una vez más.

Como era de esperar, no pudimos encontrar a Cell. Era demasiado inteligente para nosotros. No teníamos opción sino volver a casa y esperar de nuevo. Había muchas noticias e informes sobre Cell, pero reconocíamos ahora que nunca lo encontraríamos. Decidí dormir un poco.

Fue Piccolo quien me despertó. "Tenemos visitas," dijo.

De hecho, las teníamos. 16, 17, y 18 estaban afuera, bastante educados preguntando en saber dónde estaba Goku. Piccolo, por supuesto, se negó. 17 respondió que tendrían que sacarlo a la fuerza. Piccolo respondió que podían intentarlo...

Así, se fueron a luchar. Tenshinhan, Yamcha, y yo nos quedamos atrás. no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Era extremadamente agravante tener que sólo sentarnos y esperar. Estábamos preocupados por Piccolo - tan fuerte como se había vuelto, era dudoso so podía ganar si tenía que luchar contra los tres. El único indicador que teníamos de lo que estaba ocurriendo era el ki de Piccolo. Se disparó mucho y caía un poco cada tanto. En un momento, una explosión destruyó la isla en la que estaban luchando y comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.

Justo cuando pensábamos que las cosas estaban muy mal, algo nuevo entró en la ecuación: Cell. Podíamos sentirlo venir. Entonces realmente comenzamos a sentir pánico. Cell era probablemente tan fuerte entonces, pensamos, que incluso si Piccolo y los cyborgs luchaban juntos probablemente no serían capaces de hacer nada. Sin embargo, fue justo entonces que recibimos una llamada de Bulma.

Dijo finalmente había logrado encontrar una debilidad en los cyborgs - un dispositivo de cierre estaba instalado en ellos, y ella había hecho un control remoto que podía activarlo. Una vez que los cyborgs fueran apagados, serían fácil de destruir. Dijimos que era genial, y que lo trajera rápido. En ese momento, eso se veía como nuestra única opción - si los cyborgs eran destruidos, Cell no podría alcanzar su forma perfecta. Todavía sería duro, pero tal vez cuando alguno de los Saiyajin terminara de entrenar, serían lo fuerte suficiente para derrotarlo.

Sí, se veía como nuestra única esperanza, está bien. Entonces, ¿por qué la idea de "destruir"

(Matar)

...a los cyborgs ponía un doloroso sentimiento en mi estómago? Intenté sacarlo de mi mente. Realmente lo hice. Por el amor de dios, Krillin, me dije.

De hecho, cuando sentimos que el ki de Cell se había vuelto más poderoso que nunca, volé para conseguir el control remoto de Bulma yo mismo. Al menos estaría haciendo algo, más que sólo sentarme y esperar. Aún así, fue duro mantenerme de girarme mientras sentía las horribles cosas que estaban sucediendo. Alguien estaba luchando contra Cell, pero no era Piccolo - el ki de Piccolo había desaparecido. Pensé que eso significaba que estaba muerto, lo que fortaleció mi determinación. El bien mayor. Definitivamente. Iba hacer esto.

Encontré el avión de Bulma en el aire y me dio el control - una caja negra con un botón rojo sobresaliendo de ella. Lo tomé de ella y volví tan rápido como pude, pero incluso a pesar que estaba viajando a la velocidad del sonido, me tomó un tiempo. Es un largo camino de Kame House a la sede de la Corporación Cápsula.

Cuando volví, la lucha ya no estaba cerca de lo que había estado cuando empezó. Tuve que seguir el ki que sentía. Mientras me acercaba, me di cuenta que el ki increíblemente grande que estaba sintiendo era de Vegeta. Era incluso más grande que el de Cell, y Cell de alguna manera se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Creo que me di cuenta en el momento que Vegeta debió haber pasado un año de entrenamiento en la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo, pero todavía era shockeante. Deseaba que Goku hubiera estado allí primero en lugar de Vegeta. También vi a Trunks cerca - él probablemente había entrenado con Vegeta.

El poder de Vegeta y Cell era humillante - era dos veces el nivel de Piccolo después de su fusión con Kami-sama. Por un minuto, me pregunté si Cell ya había logrado su forma perfecta, pero desestimé esa idea - se había vuelto más fuerte, pero no tan fuerte. Podría o no haberme dado cuenta que había absorbido a uno de ellos, pero el hecho se hizo rápidamente aparente por la vista. 18 y un muy dañado 16 estaban escondidos cerca.

"¡Maldita sea!" Pensé. "¿Por qué tenía que ser 18?"

Bulma me había dicho que tenía que acercarme para que el control funcionara. Muy bien. Tragué duro y aterricé. Los miré, y lo hice bien. Nunca me vieron. Me acerqué más y más. Creo que me acerqué más de lo que tenía que hacer, realmente.

Allí estaba 18. Tenía que dispararle. Ella estaba mirando a Vegeta luchar contra Cell, y nunca me vería a tiempo para hacer algo. Una vez que fuera desactivada, podría haberla matado. Era lo fuerte suficiente, si ella no podía defenderse. 16 se veía demasiado lastimado para hacer algo al respecto.

Sabía que probablemente era mi única oportunidad. Si no la destruía, sería absorbida por Cell, y luego todo terminaría.

Se veía con miedo. No estaba en pánico; tenía valor. Sin embargo, podía ver en su expresión que estaba con miedo, como yo. ¿Se suponía que los cyborgs eran capaces de emociones como esa? Para mí, en ese momento, Número 18 se veía más humana que nunca. Y no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía ver ningún mal en ella. En cualquier lugar que mi mente intentara encontrar una cualidad, mi corazón lo cortaba con brutalidad, regañándola por ser tan tonta. No, Número 18 no era mala en lo absoluto. No servía de nada negarlo; me gustaba. Realmente me gustaba.

"¿Y qué?" Me pregunté. "Eso no cambia el hecho que sea la única manera de salvar todo. Si te molesta tanto, cuando todo esté pacífico de nuevo, ¡puedes contactarte con los Namekianos y traerla de nuevo con las esferas del dragón!" Pero sabía, y más importante, sentía que hacer tal cosa no borraría la acción que sentía más despreciable y terrible para mí con cada segundo que pasaba. No importaba qué se tenía a disposición - gran fuerza suficiente para destruir mundos, máquinas del tiempo, piedras que tienen el poder de alterar la realidad - la gran verdad que uno no puede cambiar, el pasado siempre se mantiene firme. El pasado es una realidad, y nada que alguien pueda hacer puede alterar eso. La única vez que se puede cambiar algo es cuando está sucediendo.

Mirando al desesperanzado, terrible pequeño control, llamé a una ráfaga final para resolverlo. Esta era mi gran oportunidad de salvar al mundo. Había sido incapaz de luchar, incapaz de hacer algo - había sido inútil. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer para salvar todo era presionar un simple pequeño botón. Si no podía hacer tanto, entonces realmente era un inútil. Tenía que hacerlo. Era por el bien mayor. Era la única manera. Era...

Estaba mal, me di cuenta en última instancia. Estaba mal, y no podía hacerlo más de lo que podía masacrar ciudades llenas de gente inocente como Cell había hecho. Dejé caer el control remoto.

18 me vio entonces. Se veía sorprendida.

Eché una última mirada abatida al dispositivo. Me disculpé con Bulma - había trabajado tan duro en hacerlo. Aplasté el control remoto con mi pie.

"Corre," le dije a 18. "No dejes que Cell te absorba."

"¿Por qué destruiste el control de terminación?" dijo ella. No pude encontrar palabras para responder.

Lo siguiente que supe, escuché un grito y vi a Cell viniendo directo hacia nosotros a alarmante velocidad. Todavía había una esperanza, en la forma de un muy musculoso Super Saiyajin llamado Trunks, quien estaba volando tras Cell con todo su poder, haciendo todo lo que podía para detenerlo de alcanzar a 18. Parecía que iba a atrapar a Cell a tiempo. Entonces, sin embargo, una cosa horrible sucedió que se reproduciría sin cesar en mi cabeza por días: Vegeta pateó a Trunks fuera del camino.

Cell aterrizó junto a nosotros y sonrió. "Vegeta me está ayudando a alcanzar mi forma perfecta," dijo.

Maldije a Vegeta con cada obscenidad que mi vocabulario permitió. Este no era el momento para su estupidez machista. Nos había condenado a todos; al menos me sentí reivindicado que no había tenido toda la culpa por no usar el control remoto. Si todo se iba al diablo, el universo tenía a Vegeta, no a mí, para culpar.

Cell usó el Taiyoken y comenzó a absorber a 18. No podía ver nada, pero sabía que estaba haciéndolo. Sentía alguna clase de leve molestia de ki que me hizo saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía el ki de quién estaba sintiendo. No era el de Cell.

Abrí mis ojos dolorosamente a tiempo para ver lo último de 18 entrar en Cell. No la había absorbido como había hecho con todos los humanos que mató; su cola se abrió para tragarla. La vista era más dolorosa para mí que cualquier luz cegadora del Taiyoken. Cell se transformó. Su forma perfecta se veía más humana, como la de un hombre usando una armadura tipo de insecto.

No puedo expresar lo que sentí entonces en palabras. Trascendió el enojo; superó incluso los límites de lo que podríamos llamar rabia. Mis sentidos se borraron; todo lo que veía era Cell, envuelto en ardientes olas de mi odio por él, y en todo lo que podía pensar era, "¿Cómo se atreve?"

(Perdonen mi melodrama; realmente estaba molesto, ¿está bien?)

Sin pensar, me arrojé a él, poniendo todo lo que tenía y probablemente una buena cantidad más en un golpe. Se conectó de manera sólida con su cabeza. Ese golpe probablemente hubiera lastimado seriamente incluso a Freezer, no me molesta decir. Por supuesto, no tuvo ningún efecto perceptible en Cell Perfecto.

No podía creerlo; nadie podía ser tan poderoso. Intenté unas patadas para estar seguro. Cell con calma las tomó, y luego me pateó. Debió haber roto mi cuello. Me desperté a cien metros lejos después de ser obligado a comer una semilla por Trunks.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo.

"Esto es malo," le dije. Débil comparado a Cell como estaba, sabía cómo sentir la fuerza de un oponente, y sabía que Vegeta había hecho un error de cálculo muy grave. Si luchaban, Cell iba a aniquilarlo. 


	27. El Lugar

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 27: El Lugar ~

Es extraño mirar a Trunks ahora. Se parece tanto al Trunks del futuro cuando llegó por primera vez en el tiempo. Supongo que Trunks debió haber crecido en la sobra de esa semejanza. Sin embargo, realmente no son la misma persona, incluso a pesar que técnicamente lo son. El Trunks de nuestro tiempo es un buen hombre, pero es muy diferente de nuestro salvador del futuro. Ese Trunks que sólo podemos recordar.

Recuerdo despertarme a sus pies después de ser golpeado por Cell Perfecto. Por supuesto, el golpe que había recibido no fue nada para Cell, pero en esos pocos momentos de cercana proximidad a él, había sentido su poder, y sabía que el ki que Cell estaba mostrando era sólo una máscara para disfrazar su horrible verdadero poder. Aunque al despertar, me alarmé al descubrir que lo mismo era cierto en Trunks - el poder que estaba mostrando era sólo un ardid, era realmente mucho más poderoso. ¿Pero por qué iba a ocultarlo?

No perdí tiempo en decirle a Trunks; él admitió que había alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Dijo que en la forma que él y Vegeta estaban era más allá de los límites del Super Saiyajin, pero que él había superado incluso los límites de esa forma.

"¿Entonces qué estás esperando? Dije. "¡Incrementa tu poder y mata a Cell!"

"Vegeta no puede saber," dijo Trunks.

"¿Qué?"

"Es demasiado poderoso. No puede saber que soy más fuerte que él," dijo Trunks. Estaba sorprendido. El chico estaba todavía tratando de hacer lo correcto por su padre.

Vegeta y Cell habían comenzado a luchar. Cell se veía como si apenas estuviera intentando.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Vegeta. "¡Deja de jugar conmigo!"

Vegeta pateó a Cell en la cara. Había sido tanto impacto como mi golpe.

"Trunks..." advertí.

Trunks parecía estar en dolor físico. "Mi padre preferiría morir antes que recibir ayuda," dijo, "Así es la manera en que es él."

Cell rápidamente comenzó a moler a golpes a Vegeta; esto pareció enojar mucho a Trunks. Decidí que si Trunks no hacía un movimiento sólo para derrotar a Cell, tal vez yo podría reproducir lo mucho que obviamente se preocupaba por su padre.

"Vegeta va a ser asesinado, Trunks," le dije. "Si no lo ayudas, entonces morirá."

Trunks vaciló. "Yo... lo ayudaré después que quede inconsciente," dijo. Suspiré. Trunks era casi tan terco como Vegeta mismo.

Hablando de Vegeta, fue justo entonces que comenzó a preparar su gran ataque. Preparó un enorme disparo de ki y atrevió a Cell que no lo esquivara. Trunks y yo nos fuimos lejos de allí. Me dio mucho miedo mientras me daba cuenta que el disparo que Vegeta estaba preparando destruiría la Tierra, y esa era la dirección que él apuntaba.

El ataque de Vegeta era una brillante ráfaga de ki que era muy poderosa. Sin embargo, en el último momento Vegeta angostó el alcance del ataque sólo para golpear a Cell y arruinar un poco del terreno detrás de él. Me había olvidado cuan inteligente era Vegeta. Su ataque destruyó el brazo derecho de Cell y la mayoría de su pecho.

No lo podíamos creer: ¡Vegeta realmente lo había hecho! ¡Había derrotado a Cell! Simplemente no se puede subestimar a ese Saiyajin. Vegeta estaba tan orgulloso de su victoria que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

No rió por mucho tiempo.

Cell regeneró su herida. Nos habíamos olvidado que ya que tenía el ADN de Piccolo, podía regenerar heridas como los Namekianos. Vegeta arrojó todo lo que tenía a Cell, pero no tuvo ningún efecto adicional. Cell golpeó a Vegeta sin mucho esfuerzo. Con unos pocos golpes, Vegeta estuvo inconsciente y ya no era un Super Saiyajin.

"Bueno, Trunks," dije, "Ahora es tu oportunidad."

"Hai."

Trunks gritó. Su ya ridículo cabello Super Saiyajin estalló de cualquier restricción restante y se levantó en todas las direcciones. Sus músculos aumentaron drásticamente al punto de lo absurdo, y fue rodeado por un crujiente campo de ki que hacía imposible para mí siquiera acercarme a él. Aunque lo que era más notable para mí, era el hecho de que su ki se disparó más rápidamente que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Cuando terminó, su ki era incluso más grande que el de Cell - había sabido que estaba ocultando más poder, ¿pero cómo podría haber imaginado que sería tanto? Era aterrador, a decir verdad. ¿Cuán fuerte podía ser un Saiyajin?

Trunks me dijo que me llevara a Vegeta. Gritó muy seguro que derrotaría a Cell. Me tomó un momento salir de mi miedo y temor pero le dije que estaría bien. Una vez que mi cabeza se calmó de nuevo, estuve contento de que Trunks se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte. Mejor que Vegeta.

Mientras Trunks y Cell luchaban, levanté el inerte cuerpo de Vegeta y lo llevé a un lugar que se veía seguro. Todavía tenía un par de semillas, pero no le di ninguna a Vegeta todavía. No se veía como si estuviera muriendo, y no había manera de decir qué haría cuando despertara. Aunque casi inmediatamente después que aterrizamos, sentí el ki de Trunks hundirse como una roca. El ki de Cell no estaba haciendo nada. Entré en pánico y le di una semilla a Vegeta. Volamos a donde habíamos dejado a Trunks y Cell inmediatamente.

Cuando llegamos allí, Cell se había ido. Sólo estaba Trunks, de vuelta en forma normal, de pie allí mirando totalmente abatido.

"¡Trunks!" Grité. "¡Estás bien!"

No alzó la vista. "Va a haber una competencia de artes marciales," dijo.

Nos explicó lo que había sucedido. Su nueva forma había sido poderosa, pero sus aumentados músculos lo habían hecho demasiado lento.

"Podría haberte dicho eso, idiota," resopló Vegeta. Supongo que Trunks también había subestimado a Vegeta.

Según Trunks, Cell había notado lo mucho más fuerte que se habían vuelto en tan poco tiempo y les ofreció más tiempo para volverse incluso más fuertes. En diez días, Cell iba a celebrar un torneo de artes marciales en el que él sería el único oponente. No podía creer a mis oídos - ¡un torneo de artes marciales! Fue entonces que realmente entendí que Cell definitivamente estaba hecho de nuestro material genético. Sonaba como algo que Goku o incluso Vegeta harían.

No es de extrañar, Vegeta y Trunks expresaron intenciones de volver a la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo por otro día. Lo que fue sorprendente era que, en ese momento, Número 16 renguéo hacia nosotros.

"Llévame y hazme arreglar," dijo, "Probablemente seré útil."

Trunks le escupió. "¡No seas estúpido!" dijo. "¡Eres una de las creaciones Gero! ¡Debemos destruirte!"

"No," dije yo.

Trunks no lo podía creer. "¡Krillin!"

"Está bien," le dije. Podía decir que 16 no era malo. No era tan humano o tan bonito en apariencia como 17 o 18, pero tenía un alma buena. Fui incluso lo audaz suficiente para decirle a Trunks que 17 y 18 no eran malvados tampoco - deben haber sido diferentes de los de su tiempo. Trunks y Vegeta se enfurecieron conmigo, pero me dejaron levantar a Número 16 (Que no fue exactamente fácil - su peso no me molestaba, pero era casi el doble de mi altura) y lo cargué.

Llevé a 16 a la sede de la Corporación Cápsula. La seguridad allí de alguna manera se alarmó al verme acercándome cargando a 16, pero no me detuvieron. Probablemente se dieron cuenta que no podían.

Pregunté en la recepción por Bulma.

"¿Quién eres?" dijeron.

"Soy Krillin, y no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡De prisa!"

"Lo siento," tartamudeó el hombre con el que estaba hablando, "Pero la Señorita Briefs se fue hace más de una hora..."

Justo entonces, el padre de Bulma, el inventor del la Cápsula Hoi-poi, entró en la habitación.

"Oh, hola," dijo alegremente, "Krillin, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es eso que tienes allí?"

Me sorprendió un poco la prominencia en combinación del Dr. Briefs con su extraña manera, como realmente me pasa. "Um, es un androide, señor."

"Parece que necesita arreglo, ¿no?"

"Apreciaría si pudiera ayudarme," dijo 16. "No puedo funcionar mucho tiempo más en este estado."

El Dr. Briefs estaba visiblemente sorprendido por el discurso de 16. "Oh, claro... ¡claro!" dijo. "Por aquí."

Nos llevó a una clase de taller e indicó una mesa, donde puse a 16. El Dr. Briefs dijo que tenía que desactivarlo para poder trabajar. 16 se desactivó amablemente.

"Probablemente tengo que estudiarlo por unas horas antes de que pueda hacer algo," dijo el Dr. Briefs. "Artesanía muy compleja, todo esto - demasiado mal que Gero no pudiera haber usado su genio para algo bueno. Me pregunto si tiene una bomba en él, como 17 y 18."

Siguió diciendo más cosas, pero él había golpeado un nervio en mí en ese punto. "¿17 y 18 tienen bombas dentro de ellos?"

"Oh, sí, claro," dijo. "Estaba justo allí en los planos. Si encontramos una bomba en este, podríamos sacarla... no puede ser algo bueno estar caminando con una bomba en ti como esa."

Asentí, todavía aturdido. Qué terrible, tener una bomba dentro de uno.

Lo miré trabajar por varios minutos antes de que Bulma llegara. Ella llegó corriendo, y gritó el nombre de su padre, seguido por el mío, seguido por "¿Qué es ESO?"

Le expliqué a Bulma de 16. Comencé a explicar lo que había ocurrido con Cell, pero ella ya lo sabía.

"¿Qué pasó con el control remoto?" dijo ella. Comencé a sentirme mal. No era que me arrepentía de mi elección, pero no disfrutaba tener que enfrentar sus consecuencias, y la reacción de Bulma, en mi vista, probablemente sería la peor de todas.

"Destruí el control remoto," dije.

"¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?"

Hice una mueca. "Entiendo por qué estás enojada, Bulma, pero no pude matar a la cyborg. No era malvada, y está mal matar a gente inocente."

Bulma me frunció el ceño furiosamente.

"Lo siento," dije, y bajé mi cabeza, listo para recibir mi castigo. Prbablemente nunca me hablaría de nuevo; en todo casi, dejaría de ayudarme a mí y al Maestro Roshi con dinero - pero no he mencionado eso todavía.

Después de varios segundos, Bulma suspiró. "Eres una buena persona, Krillin," dijo ella.

Parpadeé. Esa no era la reacción que imaginaba.

"Papá y yo haremos todo lo que podamos. Deberías probablemente volver a casa. Apuesto que están preocupados por ti allí."

Mi boca no formaba las palabras. "Y-yo... Está bien. ¡Está bien!" Le di la mano con entusiasmo. "¡Gracias, Bulma!"

Ella sonrió levemente. "Claro... no hay de qué..."

Volví a Kame House, y todos estaban felices de verme y recibir mis explicaciones. Recibí algunos desconcertados ceños fruncidos por lo del control remoto, pero rápidamente me perdonaron mientras procedí en decir lo que Vegeta había hecho. Yamcha y Chichi todavía estaban allí, así que los arreglos para dormir fueron un poco inusuales esa noche. Personalmente, no dormí mucho. Estaba preocupado por Cell, y no podía dejar de pensar en 18. Ella estaba dentro de ese monstruo... ¿Había alguna manera de sacarla? ¿Se había ido para siempre ahora? Mientras pensaba en esto, mordí mi puño para no llorar y encendí la televisión para intentar mantenerme distraído. La miré la mayor parte de la noche antes de finalmente quedarme dormido.

Cuando desperté, las noticias estaban puestas. Yamcha estaba dormido a unos pocos metros, así que me moví cuidadosamente mientras me arreglaba para un desayuno temprano. Estaba sentado frente a la televisión de nuevo cuando otro famoso momento ocurrió - ¡Cell apareció en el set y mató al presentador!

Traje a todos y miramos el terrible anuncio de Cell. Dijo que él era el monstruo que había matado a toda la gente que había estado desapareciendo y anunció el Juego de Cell, que se celebraría en nueve días.

"A diferencia del Tenkaichi Budokai," dijo Cell, "Yo seré el único oponente. Envíen muchos luchadores cotnra mí, y podrían ganar a través de meros números. Sin embargo, si derroto a todos los guerreros, entonces mataré a todos en la Tierra."

Cell remarcó su punto con un disparo de ki y se fue volando.

No había nada que decir. Cell era tan terrible, y no parecía haber esperanza alguna. Intenté tener fe en Goku, pero no estaba seguro que incluso él fuera capaz de hacer algo contra Cell. El futuro de la Tierra se veía muy oscuro. Estoy seguro que todos cuyos recuerdos son viejos suficientes para rememorar los días siguientes... el pánico, la demanda de acción. En cuanto a mí, sólo andaba por Kame House todo el día. Prácticamente me mataba hacerlo, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

El día después del anuncio de Cell, Goku y Gohan llegaron a Kame House. Ambos eran Super Saiyajin. Realmente no me sorprendió que Gohan hubiera logrado ese estado en la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo. Ese niño tenía potencial que no tenía paralelo.

Les pregunté si habían escuchado sobre Cell. "Sí," dijo Gohan, "Es terrible..."

"Saldrá bien," dijo Goku. Estaba sorprendido por su confianza. No era de Goku en lo absoluto subestimar a un oponente. Su ki había incrementado a un nivel sorprendente, pero todavía no parecía suficiente para derrotar a Cell... Recogieron a Chi-chi y nos dejaron de nuevo.

El día siguiente fue uno de los peores. Los militares del Rey lanzaron un imprevisto ataque a Cell. Lo vimos en la televisión. Toda la fuerza del ejército y la fuerza aérea descendió sobre Cell, y era impresionante, pero nunca tuve alguna esperanza por ese esfuerzo. El ataque era poderoso, tal vez incluso lo poderoso suficiente para lastimar a Piccolo, pero no a Trunks o Vegeta, y ciertamente no a Cell. Cell los mató a todos. Era terrible de ver, y me llenó de ira, ambos por Cell y por mi propia impotencia.

Hubo un anuncio después de eso por el pobre Rey. Tomó responsabilidad de lo que había sucedido, e intentó inspirar en la gente la esperanza de la posible llegada de un salvador. Incluso mencionó a Goku - no por su nombre, sino como el "niño que salvó al mundo del Rey Demonio Piccolo". ¡Cuánta gente se había olvidado de eso!

Yamcha se veía pálido por el anuncio del Rey. Cuando terminó, se movió a la ventana y comenzó a mirar afuera. Después de un par de minutos, Puar y yo nos acercamos a él.

"¿Cómo lo llevas, Yamcha?" dije. "Maldito ese Cell..."

Él asintió, pero realmente no me miró.

"¿Te sientes bien, Yamcha-sama?" preguntó Puar.

"Nunca lucharé de nuevo," dijo.

Ese comentario fue sin duda inesperado. Le pregunté de qué estaba hablando.

"No quiero que pienses que soy un cobarde o algo, pero no puedo hacerlo más. Está demasiado más allá de mí. No puedo hacer nada sino meterme más en el camino..."

Estaba atónito. Nunca había esperado esto de Yamcha. Se suponía que estábamos en eto juntos. Comencé a enojarme un poco. Yo había tenido la mismas preocupaciones, pero no me rendí.

"M-me alegro, Yamcha," dijo Puar.

"¿Qué?" dije yo.

Ambos me miraron inquisitivamente.

"Quiero decir..." luché con mis palabras. "Quiero decir, soy mucho más débil que todos los demás, pero..."

"Krillin, incluso tú estás en un nivel que no puedo tocar. No puedo mantener el ritmo contigo cuando vuelas."

Sentí la sangre drenarse de mi rostro. Rápidamente me volteé y caminé en la dirección opuesta.

No podía creer lo que Yamcha había hecho - ¡nos separaba! No era justo. Ambos éramos humanos, él siempre había sido uno de mis amigos más cercanos - ¡se suponía que estábamos juntos en esto! Era como un pacto silencioso que habíamos hecho meses atrás cuando estaba entrenando bajo el Maestro Roshi, cuando nos sentamos en las noches y ridiculizábamos al resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, alterné entre estar enojado y confundido y sentirme culpable. ¿Cómo podía culpar a Yamcha por no querer luchar más, cuando teníamos enemigos tan terribles como Cell? Lo que es más, me reproché, había notado que pasamos a Yamcha por alto en el entrenamiento - incluso había sentido alivio cuando había dejado la batalla con los androides. ¿Por qué estaba enojado con él ahora? No liberé mi ira; sólo perdió su dirección. Pasé la mayor parte de ella odiando a Cell - era un buen objetivo.

Yamcha vino a mí varios minutos después y se disculpó por lo que había dicho. Le dije que estaba bien - que nadie pensaría algo menos de él si abandonaba la lucha. Lo dije en serio, también. Me sentí un poco avergonzado de mí mismo por estar enojado con él antes, e incluso me pregunté por mi propia condición como un guerrero activo, pero decidí que seguiría intentando hasta que realmente se volviera imposible para mí hacer algo. Aún así, entendí a Yamcha, y en unos minutos, reanudamos nuestra amistad como antes. Puar, de todos modos, estaba muy contento de escuchar que Yamcha no quería pelear más. Estaba demasiado preocupado cada vez que salía a pelear, dijo.

En un par de horas, el salvador que el Rey había dicho al mundo que esperara apareció haber salido ya a la superficie. La televisión pregonó al campeón idiota del Budokai 24, Mr. Satán, como el héroe que salvaría al mundo. Dijo que "haría picadillo" a Cell, y el mundo lo compraría. Suspiramos por sus payasadas en Kame House. No fue amable de su parte darle a la gente falsas esperanzas como esa. La parte extraña es que él realmente creía que iba a derrotar a Cell. Quiero decir, ¿podía alguien ser realmente tan estúpido?

Apagué la televisión después de eso. No dejaban de hablar de Mr. Satán.

Casi inmediatamente después de eso, Goku pateó la puerta de Kame House - era amable de su parte golpear, cuando su costumbre había sido simplemente aparecer en el vestíbulo. Todavía era un Super Saiyajin; creo que estaba intentando acostumbrarse a esa forma para ser capaz de usarla mejor cuando luchara contra Cell.

"Hola, Yamcha... Roshi-sama... todos," dijo Goku. "Krillin, necesito que vengas conmigo."

Goku me dijo que iba a llevarme a ver "al nuevo Kami". No sabía bien de qué estaba hablando.

Gohan (también todavía un Super Saiyajin) nos estaba esperando afuera. Goku puso sus brazos alrededor de nosotros y y puso los primeros dos dedos de su otra mano en su frente. De repente, estábamos en el mirador de Kami. Había esperado alguna clase de dimensión intermedia, pero sólo fuimos directo de un lugar a otro. Nunca entenderé cómo funciona ese Shukdan Idou.

Estábamos shockeados y felices de saber que el nuevo Kami no era nada más que Dende. Estaba realmente feliz de vernos, también; específicamente había pedido vernos a Gohan y a mí. Apenas podía creer que el pequeño Namekiano que Gohan y yo habíamos salvado en Namek fuera a ser el nuevo Dios de la Tierra - qué universo extraño. Aunque estaba feliz. Sabía que haría un buen trabajo, y fue genial ver a Dende de nuevo.

Alguien le pidió a Dende si podía hacer esferas del dragón. Supongo que era inevitable - era probablemente la razón por la que había sido traído allí.

"Probablemente podré hacer algunas esferas del dragón en 100 días," respondió Dende alegremente.

Bueno, obviamente no teníamos 100 días. Hubo una discusión complicada sobre las esferas del dragón - cuantos deseos tendrían, qué serían capaces de hacer. A Dende se le ocurrió la solución de usar las rocas que solían ser las esferas del dragón de la Tierra para hacer nuevas de inmediato.

Mr. Popo presentó un jarrón con un pequeño modelo de Shenlon en él a Dende. Puso sus manos sobre él por un par de segundos, sin hacer nada que pudiéramos ver. Sin embargo, una poderosa luz como un disparo de ki salió del jarrón y se separó en siete direcciones diferentes, yendo por toda la Tierra.

"Está bien," dijo Dende. "Creo que deberíamos hacerlo."

Estaba sorprendido por el poder de Dende. Supongo que fue entonces que finalmente me di cuenta que debería haberlo sabido todo el tiempo - el ki es más que sólo un arma. Sólo porque Dende no era un luchador no lo hacía débil en ki. Él usa su poder para crear y curar. Cuando pienso en eso, él es el mejor de nosotros en esa manera - toma demasiado talento y esfuerzo crear que destruir.

Goku se fue para juntar las renovadas esferas del dragón. No lo vimos de nuevo hasta el día del juego de Cell. Se veía y hablaba como si estuviera muy confiado. El resto de nosotros no podía entenderlo. Goku había dicho que no pensaba que era lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar a Cell. Eso tenía que decir que tenía alguna clase de plan... ¿verdad?

Volví a Kame House y le conté a todos las noticias, y luego volví con Kami-bueno, el mirador de Dende. Pasé el resto del tiempo hasta los juegos de Cell allí. Pasar la noche en el mirador no era una experiencia nueva para mí. Después de todo, me había quedado allí por casi seis meses mientras entrenaba paral luchar contra los Saiyajin.

Mr. Popo, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, y Dende estaban en el mirador conmigo. Vegeta todavía estaba entrenando en la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo - todavía demasiado terco para aceptar no ser capaz de derrotar a Cell él mismo. Piccolo también había entrenado en la Habitación, pero a pesar que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, todavía no estaba en ningún lugar cerca a un nivel donde fuera útil contra Cell. Piccolo no tenía delirios - él mismo se señalaba este hecho.

Tuve la oportunidad de entrenar en la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo. Seriamente, cuando Vegeta terminó, Gohan me preguntó si quería entrar. Me negué. No me gustaba la idea de pasar un año adentro de un lugar donde no había nada para hacer sino entrenar y la gravedad era más alta que lo normal. Ni tampoco me gustaba la idea de envejecer un año mientras un día pasaba afuera. Supongo que podría haber entrado con Tenshinhan - eso no hubiera sido tan triste. Aunque realmente no hubiera servido de mucho. Creo que ambos Tenshinhan y yo teníamos nuestros límites ahora, y todavía ninguno de nosotros es lo fuerte suficiente para igualar a los cyborgs en habilidad. Dudo que incluso hubiésemos podido volvernos más fuertes de lo que somos ahora, al menos que hubiéramos descubierto alguna clase de transformación "Super Humana". En mis sueños, ¿no? Incluso si lo hubiéramos hecho, probablemente sería la mitad de poderosa que Cell Perfecto. Eso suena como mi suerte.

El tiempo pasó rápido. No me preocupé demasiado. Charlé con Gohan y Dende. Traté de no pensar en Cell, y sobre 18 estando dentro de él.

El 26 de mayo del 767 llegó con alarmante velocidad. Por supuesto, ese fue el día de los Juegos de Cell. 


	28. El Juego de Cell

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

-

~ Capítulo 28: El Juego de Cell ~

A eso de las 10 de la mañana del día del juego de Cell, nos sentamos alrededor del mirador esperando a Goku.

Piccolo estaba hablando. Estaba intentando hacer planes para lo que íbamos a hacer después si ganábamos el Juego de Cell, dependiendo en quién hubiera muerto.

"Realmente es algo bueno que tengamos un nuevo conjunto de esferas del dragón," dije. "Quiero decir, ya he sido revivido con el último juego, y Goku también."

"¡Oh, no!" dijo Dende.

Todos los ojos estaban en el pequeño Namekiano. "¿Qué sucede, Dende?" dijo Gohan.

"Lo siento, lo siento," continuó murmurando.

Dende nos dijo que las esferas del dragón que había hecho tenían la limitación de sólo ser capaces de revivir a una persona una vez, como las de Kami. Peor, ya que las hizo con las rocas de las viejas, todos los que habían sido revividos con ese conjunto - el Maestro Roshi, Chaoz, Bora, Goku, y yo - no podíamos ser revividos. Dende podría haberlas hecho sin esa limitación, pero entonces nunca habríamos tenido sólo un deseo. Lo sentía. Deberíamos haberle advertido.

Le pregunté si podía cambiarlas. No, no podía. Todavía podía hacer un conjunto nuevo, pero no había manera de decir cuanto iba a tomar eso - probablemente incluso más que cien días, ya que había gastado mucha energía. Aunque eso no serviría de nada - las esferas del dragón no podían revivir a nadie asesinado antes que las esferas mismas hubieran sido creadas.

"Oh..." dije, y me senté. Me sentí como la mierda. Mi corazón se alzó en mi garganta.

"Tú no tienes que venir, Krillin," dijo Piccolo. "Dudo que luches de todos modos, así que si estás preocupado por morir, puedes quedarte aquí con Dende."

Consideré eso. Tenía sentido, pero parecía tan cobarde - no sé por qué. Les dije que iría de todos modos. Tenía que apoyar a Goku, dije. Después de todo, él tampoco podía ser revivido, y él tenía tantas posibilidades de morir como yo.

Por lo tanto, cuando Goku llegó al mirador, el humor no era precisamente alegre. Goku mismo era, sin embargo - la imagen del feliz-afortunado si la hubiera vista visto alguna vez. No tenía sentido - no había razón para que estuviera tan confiado. No estábamos seguros siquiera si era más fuerte que Cell.

Le dije sobre las esferas del dragón, pero las noticias no hicieron mella en su comportamiento.

"Sólo tendremos que no morir, ¿verdad? No es gran cosa."

Lo miré. ¿Goku había perdido su cordura?

Volteándose hacia todos los demás, dijo, "Probablemente sería más impresionante si llevamos a todos. Esperen."

Puso dos dedos en su frente, desapareció, y reapareció poco después con Tenshinhan. Repitió el proceso, esta vez volviendo con Yamcha.

"Yamcha," dije, "¿Vas a-?"

Miró al suelo. "Sólo voy a mirar."

Entonces, nosotros siete, dejando a Dende, nos fuimos a la arena de Cell. Llegamos allí unos minutos antes del mediodía. Cell todavía estaba de pie en el medio de su arena. Vegeta ya estaba allí. Número 16 estaba allí, como estaba - gruñan conmigo, por favor - Mr. Satán.

Un total de diez concursantes se presentaron para el juego de Cell - estaba un poco sorprendido que nadie más hubiera venido, pero aliviado. Cuanto menos gente involucrada en esto, mejor. Por supuesto, sólo tres de esos diez terminarían realmente luchando contra Cell. Los telespectadores podrían haberme reconocido del Budokai, y a Yamcha por su carrera de béisbol. Dudo que alguien reconociera a Goku, con su brillante cabello amarillo de Super Saiyajin y ojos azules. Si alguien reconoció a Piccolo, probablemente entraron en pánico.

Número 16 vino hacia mí después que aterrizamos. La cresta de la patrulla roja en su armadura había sido reemplazado con el logo de la Corporación Cápsula.

"Quería agradecerte, Krillin," dijo. "Es por ti que he sido arreglado."

Estaba feliz de escuchar eso. Le sonreí a 16. Definitivamente era bueno. No tenía duda en lo absoluto.

Goku ofreció un amistoso apretón de manos a 16, pero él no lo aceptó. Dijo algo sobre haber sido creado para matarlo. Supongo que era difícil superar un programa como ese.

"Bueno," dijo Goku, "supongo que iré primero, ¿no?"

Estaba sorprendido que Goku quisiera ir primero, pero llegué a la conclusión que probablemente no quería que nadie más se lastimara. Todos acordaron que Goku fuera primero. Bueno, casi todos.

Mr. Satán, con su ridícula capa y cinturón de campeón de lucha, nos gritó algo. Un periodista de la televisión que lo estaba acompañando vino y gritó en nuestros rostros. Nos preguntó si estábamos haciendo alguna clase de broma.

"¡Pensé que incluso el niño más ignorante del mundo había escuchado del Gran Mr. Satán! ¡Es el guerrero más fuerte en el mundo! ¡Es un genio!" Me enferma el estómago escuchar el adulador balbuceo del hombre. Nunca había visto tal arrogancia injustificada. Mr. Satán se agarró del espectáculo del reportero con aprobación.

Eventualmente convencía Goku que dejara a Mr. Satán ir primero. Era obvio que no iba a dejar de hacer un escándalo hasta que lo dejáramos. Por otra parte, tengo que admitir que tenía algo de ganas de verlo ser derrotado por Cell.

Honestamente no tenía ni idea qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Mr. Satán. Al principio, pensé que podría tener alguna clase de plan, pero el momento que sacó un montón de tejas para demostrar su sorprendente fuerza, me di cuenta que era sólo un idiota total. No creo que sea necesario decir que sus ataques no tuvieron efecto en Cell. Fue malvado de él hacer que el mundo pusiera sus esperanzas en él de esa manera. Tiemblo cuando pienso cuanta gente debió haber renunciado al a esperanza cuando fue golpeado fuera del ring por Cell con un simple revés de su mano. Aunque de alguna manera, Mr. Satán sobrevivió el pequeño toque de Cell y se estaba preparando para luchar de nuevo. Golpeé mi frente - ¿este sujeto entendía ALGUNA vez? Creo que Vegeta puso lo mejor - Mr. Satán era "El Campeón del Mundo de los Imbéciles."

Por supuesto, cuando Goku entró en el ring sabíamos que la verdadera pelea había comenzado. La tensión era muy pesada. Goku se veía tan confiado como siemrpe mientras se enfrentaba a Cell.

Bueno, Goku, pensé, aquí está tu oportunidad. Muéstranos por qué estás tan confiado. Recé que no fuera alguna clase de engaño colosal diseñado para darnos un cierto grado de esperanza en los días previos a los Juegos de Cell.

Miré a mi alrededor. Casi todos se veían tan nerviosos como yo, incluso Piccolo. Sentí el ki de todos, e incluso contando la transformación del Super Saiyajin sabía que nadie más era lo fuerte suficiente para darle a Cell una buena lucha - esto era todo, para bien o para mal. Por supuesto, en retrospectiva, puedo ver que nadie sintió el ki de Gohan muy cuidadosamente...

La pelea comenzó en un nivel que no fue realmente tan espectacular. Estaba mucho más allá de mí, pero sbía que oara ellos era sólo un calentamiento. Por supuesto, debió haber sido suficiente para despertar a Mr. Satán. No me importa cuan testarudos sean, cuando todos comienzan a volar a sorprendente velocidad y lanzar disparos de energía, tienen que tener segundas ideas.

Cuando se enfrentaron de nuevo, recuerdo la expresión de Goku cambiar. Ahora tenía la imagen de seriedad. ¿Qué quería decir eso? No lo sé. Me sentía tan impotente que casi parecía que realmente no estaba allí, que había transcendido mi cuerpo y estaba mirando desde las nubes.

Ambos luchadores incrementaron su poder, liberando una tremenda energía. Apenas era lo fuerte suficiente para sostenerme contra las ondas de choque. Sus ráfagas de ki eran brillantes y enormes. Cuando se lanzaban, Goku golpeaba a Cell un poco, pero era obvio por mirar a Cell que realmente no estaba intentando. Aún así, su velocidad era increíble. Casi no podía seguirla.

Cell sonrió. "Ka... Me..."

Entré en pánico, bajé a la Tierra de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo? ¡Un Kamehameha con ese nivel de poder destruiría todo el mundo!

"Ha... Me..."

Goku entró en pánico también. "Detente, Cell," gritó. "¡Basta!"

"¡Ha!"

Cerré mis ojos y levanté mis brazos para un inútil bloqueo. Fui golpeado varios pies por la fuerza del disparo. Cuando pude ver de nuevo, sin embargo, Goku y Cell estaban de pie en la arena, igual que antes. Tanto como pude entender de la conversación, Goku había saltado en el aire para hacer que Cell apuntara lejos de la Tierra y usó la Tele Transportación para escapar del disparo. Todos soltamos un masivo suspiro de alivio. Estaba sudando a través de mi ropa. Sentía como si alguien hubiera puesto una pistola en mi cabeza y jalado el gatillo, luego reído y dicho, "no estaba cargada, hombre. Deberías haber VISTO tu rostro."

Goku y Cell comenzaron a luchar de nuevo, y ambos se veían muy serios. Sin embargo, se volvía aparente demasiado rápido quien era el que tenía la ventaja. Ambos eran locamente rápidos - ¡no podía creer lo rápidos que eran! - pero Cell era definitivamente más rápido. Y más fuerte. Mientras que la mayoría de los golpes de Goku golpeaban el aire, Cell golpeaba duro a Goku. Goku simplemente no podía mantener el ritmo. Mi resolución se hundió. Era mirar más y más como si no tuviéramos una chance como esta. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sino preguntar - si Goku era tanto más débil que Cell, ¿por qué había estado tan confiado? ¿Había subestimado a Cell? ¿Puso demasiado en sus propias capacidades? Ninguno de esos sonaba como Goku. Algo estaba mal.

Supongo que debería haber visto lo que sucedió después. Cell destruyó la arena. Nunca realmente había esperado que esta batalla permaneciera una farsa de un torneo de artes marciales.

Alejándose del cráter humeante donde la arena había estado, los luchadores hicieron uso de su nueva expansión de terreno. Cell arrojó numerosos disparos de ki a Goku, errándole pero golpeando a la pobre Tierra. Luego Goku voló sobre Cell y comenzó a cargar un Kamehameha.

"Espera un minuto," dije. "No hay manera..."

Era la misma situación que antes. Si Goku disparaba un Kamehameha a ese nivel, destruiría el mundo. Estaba equivocado si pensaba que Cell lo esquivaría como él hizo. Cell plantó sus pies y se mantuvo firme.

Goku continuó cargando energía. Sonreí, sabiendo que era una mentira. Goku obviamente tenía algún plan. No había manera que Goku fuera a destruir la Tierra.

Eché una mirada a la loca mirada en el rostro de Goku.

¿Estaba allí?

Por un momento, me sentí un poco mareado.

Por supuesto, Goku no destruyó la Tierra. Usó la Tele Transportación de nuevo para aparecer justo junto a Cell y dirigir el Kamehameha hacia él. Yo aplaudí. Había sabido todo el tiempo que Goku tenía un plan, me dije. Había estado seguro...

La explosión había volado la mayor parte de la mitad superior del cuerpo de Cell. Yamcha, por una parte, gritó fuerte que habíamos ganado, pero yo sabía mejor. No estaba seguro si Goku sabía sobre los poderes de regeneración de Cell. "Dile," me dije patéticamente, pero mis labios no se movieron.

Demasiado tarde, finalmente grité, "¡Cuidado, Goku! ¡Cell se puede regenerar!"

Efectivamente, la cáscara de Cell se levantó y volvió a crecer. Nunca me acostumbraré a ver a las cosas hacer eso. Nunca. Estoy rompiendo en un sudor frío con sólo pensarlo. Brr.

La lucha se reanudó más caliente que nunca. Estaba todavía en la televisión para este punto, pero no se puede alcanzar la mayoría de la acción. Goku se empujó más y más duro, finalmente lastimando tanto a Cell que puso una masiva barrera. Esto, incluso los telespectadores lo vieron.

Las cosas se veían bastantes desesperadas. Goku había tenido la ventaja por un momento, pero ahora estaba jadeando por aire, y Cell apenas se inmutaba. Cell y Trunks me insistieron que le diera a Goku una semilla, pero no parecía ser lo correcto para hacer. Incluso si Goku volvía a todo su poder, no creía que Goku pudiera siquiera manejar a un debilitado Cell. ¿Qué había que hacer?

Goku alzó la vista a Cell desafiante.

"Me rindo," dijo.

Todo se congeló.

"Eres demasiado fuerte para mí," dijo Goku. "Me rindo."

Hubo un clamor general por el efecto de "¿Qué demonios?" ¿Qué quería decir Goku? Simplemente no podía rendirse.

Cell le informó muy valientemente a Goku que si no quedaban más luchadores para desafiar a Cell, entonces todos en la Tierra iban a morir.

"Pero hay una persona más para luchar contra ti," dijo Goku. "Estoy bastante seguro que puede derrotarte."

Goku se volteó y nos examinó a cada uno de nosotros. No tenía ni idea de quien estaba hablando. ¿Estaba tratando de mentir?

Finalmente, Goku exclamó, "¡Es tu turno... Gohan!"

Todos miraron a Gohan. Se veía muy incómodo. Piccolo se puso histérico.

Goku vino a nosotros muy calmado y dijo que Gohan era más fuerte de lo que nosotros hubiéramos imaginado alguna vez. Que algo de su poder oculto finalmente había sido sacado. Para probar su punto, le pidió a Gohan si, en cualquier momento durante la batalla, pensaba que parecía demasiado difícil para él.

Gohan admitió que nunca había sido, e incluso dijo que pensaba que Goku estaba frenándose. Era increíble, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan obvio. Gohan siempre había sido capaz de cosas asombrosas...

Gohan se enfrentó contra Cell. Se veía y sentía más fuerte que nunca, y era algo de alivio. Tal vez todavía teníamos una oportunidad en esto. Aunque al mismo tiempo, me sentí triste. A Gohan nunca le había gustado la lucha, y era sólo un niño. Amaba a Gohan, y no parecía justo para mí toda esta presión que caía sobre él. Pero no hay equidad alguna en la guerra, ¿o sí? Se hace lo que se puede.

Las cosas parecían ir bastante bien, hasta que se cometió un error. Sucedió antes que Gohan y Cell incluso comenzaran a pelear.

Cuando Goku me pidió una semilla, no estaba muy seguro por qué la quería. Él ya no estaba luchando, y Gohan todavía estaba fresco. Sin embargo, se la dí. No vi razón alguna en preguntarle a Goku.

"¡Hey, Cell!" dijo Goku. Una alarma de fuego estalló en mi cabeza.

Le arrojó la semilla a Cell.

¡Yo estaba furioso! Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan vilipendiado, tan traicionado. Mis puños se sacudieron mientras miraba a ese arrogante Cell masticar su semilla. "Goku, idiota," pensé. "Nos has condenado a todos."

Cuando se le preguntó, en un lenguaje muy explícito, qué estaba pensando, Goku sólo dijo que quería que fuera una pelea justa.

¿Una pelea justa? ¿Cómo posiblemente puedo transmitirles lo exasperado que me sentí al escuchar eso? No había tiempo para ser justo. Este era el momento para hacer cualquier cosa en el infierno que podamos para detener a ese maniático, justo o no. Le di a Goku una oscura mirada.

"No intentes culparme por lo que suceda," dije. Goku sólo sonrió.

Gohan incrementó su poder. Su poder era fenomenal. Me hacía doler la cabeza.

Mientras luchaban, podía ver que Goku había tenido razón al menos en una cosa - Gohan estaba mucho mejor contra Cell de lo que su padre había estado alguna vez. Podía más que seguirle el ritmo. Cell eventualmente sacó lo mejor de él por un momento y lo pateó a la pared de un acantilado. Cell ya se estaba regodeando en su victoria.

Gohan le dijo algo a Cell. Habló en voz baja, así que no lo entendí. Aunque sí escuché la respuesta gritada de Cell - "¿Qué? ¿No quieres luchar contra mí?"

Sentí una pequeño desgarro en mi corazón que se extendía para devorarme con un cálido dolor. Gohan-kun, estabas adelantado a tu tiempo.

Gohan le dijo a Cell por qué pensaba que Goku había contado con él. Desde que era un niño, cuando se enojaba mucho que perdía el control tenía más poder del que sabía...

"Oh, no", pensé. Gohan no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Gente como Cell siempre reacciona de la misma horrible, predecible manera a un desafío como ese.

Cell no defraudó. "Me has hecho querer hacerte enojar para ver si estás diciendo la verdad."

Cell comenzó a golpear a Gohan. Con cada golpe, mis puños y mis dientes se apretaban más fuertes. No sabía sobre Gohan, pero yo ciertamente estaba enojado. Deseaba mil veces, rogaba por el poder para ayudarlo. No recibí respuesta. Gohan, por su parte, se defendió un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Cell pronto tenía a Gohan en un poderoso agarre y lentamente lo estaba aplastando.

"¿Y bien?" gritó Cell. "¿No estás enojado todavía?"

Hombre, ese Cell me enoja a mí. Aunque estaba sorprendido, escuchar una calmada y tranquila declaración de Goku a varios pies de distancia.

"Tenemos que esperar hasta que Gohan se enoje," dijo. "Entonces tendrá la fuerza para derrotar a Cell. Sé que lo hará."

Lo miré con incredulidad. Su propio hijo estaba teniendo sus huesos aplastados, ¿y él todavía no estaba enojad? ¿Estaba todavía jugando con su mentira? Casi me perdí. Piccolo me salvó del problema.

"Goku, estás equivocado," dijo. "A Gohan no le gusta pelear como a ti."

Goku se veía shockeado.

"¿Sabes lo que está pensando Gohan ahora?" gritó el Namekiano. "¡No está pensando en enojarse o superar a Cell! Está pensando, "¿Por qué mi padre no viene a rescatarme del dolor y la muerte?"

Goku bajó la vista nerviosamente hacia Cell y Gohan. Gohan realmente la estaba pasando mal. No parecía como si pudiera sobrevivir mucho más.

Más tranquilo, Piccolo continuó, "Está pensando que su padre valúa una justa, masculina batalla más que su propia vida."

Miré a Goku. Esperé. Seguí mirando a su hijo.

Finalmente, algo se dio vuelta en la mente de Goku. Se dio cuenta de algo importante. Por un segundo, entré en pánico, luego determinación.

"¡Krillin!" gritó. "¡Dame una semilla!"

¡Sí! ¡Sí! Me alegré. Esto era más como él. ¡ESTE era nuestro Goku!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Antes que pudiera darle la semilla a Goku, Cell apareció frente a mí y las rogó. Gohan intentó atacar, pero Cell sólo lo pateó fuera del camino. Era una pesadilla.

Fue entonces que Número 16 hizo su último movimiento. Voló hacia Cell y lo agarró.

"¡Lo siento, a todos!" dijo 16. "Esto nos matará a todos, ¡pero es mi única opción! Tengo una poderosa bomba dentro de mí... ¡me voy a auto destruir junto con Cell!"

Me marchité. Recordando lo que el Dr. Briefs me había dicho. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos, menos yo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar - nada. Bulma y su padre habían quitado la bomba.

Cell alejó a 16 con un disparó de ki. Corrí mi cabeza, cerré los ojos. No era justo... Pobre 16. Había derrotado todas las posibilidades y se había vuelto una buena persona, sólo para ser asesinado sin sentido.

Aunque no tenía tiempo para llorar por la lamentable pérdida de Número 16. Los eventos rápidamente se volvieron en una manera que ya no podía sólo ser un observador. Cell misteriosamente nos contó y luego liberó estos... inexplicables pequeños mini-Cells. Los llamaba "Cell Juniors." En realidad, se veían como una clase de cruza entre Cell y yo. Eran un poco más bajos que yo.

¡Eran tan poderosos! No podía creer su poder. ¿Cómo Cell era capaz de producir tales seres? Uno de ellos se enfrentó a cada uno de nosotros. Intenté muy duro luchar, pero era demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte para mí. Me sentí enojado con mí mismo por ser tan débil, pero una rápida mirada mostró que Piccolo e incluso Goku, debilitado por su lucha contra Cell, no podían hacer nada contra ellos tampoco. Sólo Vegeta y Trunks podían realmente luchar contra ellos.

Intenté preparar un Kienzan, pero no había tiempo. La maldita pequeña cosa me golpeó y pateó hasta que no podía ver, y luego me arrojó contra una pared. Perdí el conocimiento. Desperté justo después de ser alimentado con una semilla por Trunks. Para ese momento, todos los Cell Juniors estaban muertos, pero me parecía una gran injusticia tener esta brecha en la historia. Sé que es trampa, por por qué no sólo leen la parte de Gohan. Él me dictó lo siguiente.

Me dolía profundamente ver a todos mis amigos ser derrotados así, pero todavía no podía liberar mi poder como se suponía que debía. Ciertamente sentía el suficiente enojo, pero todavía me estaba frenando... por algo. ¿Tenía miedo de reemplazar a mi padre? ¿Que perdiera control de mí mismo? Kami, no recuerdo. Tenía once años. Sólo recuerdo que dolía mucho, y quería enojarme, hacer algo para detenerlo...

No, estoy bien, Krillin. Sólo necesito recuperar el aliento. Lo próximo que supe, la cabeza de un humano artificial llamado Número 16 aterrizó junto a mí. Mr. Satán la había arrojado - tenía algo de valor, por lo menos. Parecía extraño tener a la cabeza sin cuerpo hablándome, pero tenía algo importante que decir. Él... 16 me dijo que podía pelear, que no era un pecado luchar por la justicia. Pero fue lo que dijo a lo último lo que realmente me llegó. Recuerdo exactamente qué era... "Protege a la naturaleza y los animales que amaba." Quién hubiera pensado... quería levantar a ese androide, decirle que iba a estar bien, pero él parecía casi feliz.

Luego Cell dio un paso sobre él. Lo aplastó como a un insecto, y simplemente me perdí. Me enojé tanto que me transformé en un Super Saiyajin 2. En realidad, me volví lleno de tanta rabia y oscuro, feo odio que dejó una marca en mí. (Pone un puño sobre su corazón).

...No, estoy bien. Realmente. (Sonríe brillantemente) Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Espero haberte ayudado con tu libro, Krillin-san.

- -

Lo siento, sé que se supone que es mi historia, pero sólo pensé cuando él me dijo que eso tenía más significado que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber escrito.

Cuando me levanté, una mirada a Gohan confirmó que se había transformado. No nos movimos para llamar lo que él había logrado como el 'Super Saiyajin de Nivel 2'. por un tiempo.

Cell también incrementó su poder. No había tenido idea que todo este tiempo, Cell había estado escondiendo tanto poder. Se sentía como si sólo su poder iba a destruir al mundo. Para Gohan, sin embargo, parecía ser nada. Luchó contra Cell sin esfuerzo, y me dí cuenta de algo sobre el nivel de poder de Gohan - no podía sentirlo. Finalmente había sucedido, alguien estaba tan arriba mío que no podía decir qué tan lejos. Ya no tenía ningún otro punto de referencia. Sabía que era realmente alto, pero eso era todo. Sentir el ki de Gohan era como escuchar un ruido blanco. Sabía que era más grande que el de Cell.

Era increíble verlo golpear tan duro a Cell, tan casualmente. Junto a mí, Vegeta temblaba en donde estaba. Supongo que pudo sentir todo el alcance del poder de Gohan.

Desesperado, Cell intentó su Kamehameha hacia la Tierra de nuevo. Mientras el disparo arrancaba con una asombrosa fuerza hacia la Tierra, nosotros temblamos. Pero Gohan sólo lo arrancó con un Kamehameha incluso más grande. Goku no tenía idea la razón que había tenido sobre el poder de su hijo.

Cell flotó en el aire, devastado.

"Ahora, Gohan," dijo Goku, "¡Acaba con él!"

Gohan se volteó, y tenía esta mirada en sus ojos... "Es demasiado pronto, padre. Debe sufrir más."

Oh no. No así.

Goku estaba horrorizado. Le rogó a su hijo, le suplicó, pero fue ignorado. ¡Pobre Gohan! Nunca pensé que lo vería - al más inofensivo, dulce niño que he conocido jamás - actuando así. Debimos haber sabido cuando lo empujamos para que algo como esto sucediera. Que llegaría demasiado lejos con eso.

Cell perdió el control y comenzó a cometer errores estúpidos. Gohan lo golpeó tan duro que se veía como si iba a vomitar. Lo hizo, pero lo que salió de su boca era algo que me había resignado a no ver nunca más.

Número 18.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Debería agarrarla? ¿Es posible que estuviera aún con vida?

Cell murmuró algo que no escuché. Luego comenzó a expandirse. Se convirtió en un gigante, feo globo.

"Ja, ja, ja," graznó la monstruosidad. "En un minuto explotaré... ¡este es el fin de ustedes, bastardos!"

Nos golpeó como un ladrillo. Habíamos estado tan seguros que ganaríamos, ¿pero qué íbamos a hacer ahora? No podíamos atacar, eso sólo lo haría explotar más rápido. No podíamos hacer nada sino desesperarnos. Después de todos nuestros esfuerzos, este era el fin de la Tierra.

Entonces, simplemente nos sentamos allí y esperamos.

No es justo, pensé. Habíamos pasado por Freezer, por tantas cosas. ¿No nos podían dejar en paz alguna vez? ¿Es la paz mucho pedir?

Goku dio un paso adelante.

"Lo siento, a todos," dijo, "Pero esta es la única manera que pude pensar para salvar a la Tierra."

Se transportó a Cell y puso una mano sobre él, y luego dos dedos sobre su frente.

"Dile a tu madre que lo siento, Gohan," dijo Goku.

Entonces, él y Cell desaparecieron. En algún lugar lejano, Cell explotó, matando a Goku y a Kaio-sama.

Caí de rodillas. Goku se había ido. Dolía tanto. Qué héroe había sido Goku. Qué amigo había sido. Sólo quería derrumbarme y no levantarme más.

Pero luego vi a Gohan gritando y golpeando al suelo, y pensé que la vida tenía que seguir adelante. No había derecho en deshonrar el sacrificio de Goku por estar tan infeliz.

Caminé hacia Gohan y tristemente puse una mano sobre él. Sonreí lo mejor que pude.

"Está bien, Gohan," le dije. "Se terminó. Ambos acabaron con él."

"Es mi culpa... maté a mi padre..."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Sin ti, el mundo hubiera sido destruido." Lo hice ponerse de pie. Le dije que incluso a pesar que había muerto, Goku parecía feliz de que él (Gohan) se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte.

Aunque estaba triste, también estaba feliz en una lee manera. Después de todo, la Tierra había sido salvada. Caminé hacia la inerte figura de 18 y la levanté. Estaba cubierta en alguna especie de viscosa película del interior de Cell, pero estaba viva. Suspiré de alivio. La acerqué a mí y mi gi se puso todo viscoso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con esa cyborg? dijo Vegeta. "Si está viva, ¡mátala"

Le dije que no, que ella no era mala. Él me hizo un hmph pero no hizo ningún movimiento para hacer nada.

Pero nunca se termina cuando piensan que se terminó, ¿o sí? La vida no es tan fácil.

Una nuble de polvo de repente se levantó donde Cell había desaparecido, y una explosión de ki salió de ella y fue directo hacia Trunks. matándolo. Cell había vuelto.

Cell ahora se veía más confiado que nunca, y su ki brillaba como loco. Su poder se sentía como el de Gohan ahora - no sabía cuan alto era. De alguna manera no sólo había sobrevivido, ¡sino incluso era más fuerte! Nos dijo que había logrado regenerarse. Que no había estado planeando eso, pero que tuvo suerte. Tuve recuerdos de Freezer saliendo de un cráter.

De repente, Vegeta gritó y atacó a Cell. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta que estaba enojado porque Trunks había sido asesinado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que Vegeta fuera capaz de preocuparse por otras personas.

Tanto como Vegeta puso en su ataque, fue inútil contra Cell, quien fue hacia él desde atrás. Intenté advertir a Vegeta, pero Cell era demasiado rápido. Cell lo noqueó al suelo e intentó matarlo, pero Gohan lo salvó en el último momento.

Sin embargo, al salvar a Vegeta, Gohan recibió un disparo de ki en el brazo. Después de eso, no podía usar ese brazo en lo absoluto.

Entonces, Cell preparó un disparo de último momento que seguramente destruiría la Tierra. Una vez más todos estábamos indefensos. Una vez más teníamos que sentarnos y esperar nuestra ejecución.

Con su brazo sano, Gohan preparó un disparo con un brazo para luchar contra Cell.

"No sirve de nada," dijo Piccolo, "El ki de Gohan es más débil." Todo lo que sabíamos sobre el ki nos decía que si los dos disparos se golpeaban mutuamente, el que tenía el ki más grande prevalecería. Cuando los disparos se encontraron, la explosión de Gohan comenzó a ser empujada hacia atrás, y nos preparamos para lo peor. Sin embargo, en ese momento algo sucedió. ¿Fue un milagro? ¿Gohan sólo consiguió su segundo viento? Lo que sea que fue, el disparo de Gohan volvió y venció a Cell.

Hubo una terrible explosión y un ruido ensordecedor.

Entonces, hubo un silencio profundo.

Cell se había ido.


	29. El Después

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

N/A: Esta vez no hay nota 'extra' de capítulo, no podía seguir haciendo eso para siempre. Esos que ya comentaron el "capítulo 29" y tienen comentarios en este capítulo son bienvenidos de enviarlos sus comentarios. Me encantaría saber de ustedes.

~ Capítulo 29: El Después ~

Por un momento, no podíamos creerlo. Todavía estábamos esperando por Cell para que se reformara de nuevo y nos volara a todos. Pero había - donde Cell había estado, sólo había un cráter. Gohan volvió a la normalidad del Super Saiyajin y cayó donde estaba.

Finalmente se entendió. Creo que fue Yamcha el que empezó a festejar. Yo sonreí, pero me sentía de alguna manera melancólico. Mis pensamientos comenzaron, "Gracias Kami que se terminó, pero..."

Gohan estaba exhausto - ¿quién no lo estaría? - y lastimado, así que fuimos al mirador de Kami de inmediato para curarlo. Yamcha cargó a Gohan. Según recuerdo, Tenshinhan llevó el cadáver de Trunks (el del futuro, recuerden), y yo llevé a 18 quien estaba viva pero no despierta. Debió haber estado dañada de alguna manera por el interior de Cell. Creo que perdimos Vegeta.

Dende estaba consciente de todo lo que había sucedido, pero todavía estaba ansioso y complacido de vernos. Curó a Gohan de inmediato, y ya todos comenzaron a hablar sobre usar las esferas del dragón y resucitar a los muertos. Mr. Popo fue a buscar las esferas. Nadie pareció notarlo, pero todavía estaba cargando a 18, y todavía no se estaba moviendo. Me acerqué a Dende.

"Ah... Dende-sama," dije.

"No tienes que llamarme así, Krillin," dijo Dende.

No podía evitar sino encontrarlo extraño - aquí estaba Kami diciéndome que no le diera un título de respeto. Lo desestimé y le pedí si podía curar a 18. La gente detuvo lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaron a darme miradas cautelosas.

"Bueno," dijo Dende, "No puedo curar máquinas, pero ya que es una cyborg, podría funcionar."

"¿Lo harías?" Imploré. Mis ojos estaban brillando con esperanza, estoy seguro. Viendo su confusión, añadí, "Ella no es mala. Realmente."

Dende vaciló. Miró alrededor a todos los rostros que nos rodeaban, que iban desde cauteloso a hostiles, y de nuevo a mí. Durante varios segundos, no hizo nada. No había sonido alguno.

"Confío en ti, Krillin," dijo al final. "Recuéstala aquí."

Hice lo que me pidió, llenó de una oleada de alivio. No estaba seguro si 18 estaba en un coma o qué, pero estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Dende puso sus manos sobre 18, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se puso de pie.

18 parecía lista para luchar; no se la puede culpar, considerando lo último que pasó cuando estaba consciente de lo que debía ser. Casi todos tenían cuidado de ella, también, por si una lucha pudiera de hecho haber estallado. Aunque hice lo mejor para calmarla, explicándole amablemente lo que había sucedido. Apenas había mencionado el hecho de que Gohan había derrotado a Cell cuando ningún otro sino Gohan habló.

"¡Ya entiendo!" dijo él. "¡A Krillin le gusta 18!"

Mi sangre se convirtió en hielo. Sentí como si el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre mí, y me encontré con desconcertadas miradas de todos, incluyendo a 18. 'Mortificado' no describe cómo me sentí. Golpeé al salvador del mundo en la cabeza en frustración, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

18 radió pudo odio sobre mí. "No seas estúpido," dijo. "¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer, darte la mano?" Con eso, se sumergió al lado del mirador.

La incredulidad de la observación dolió, dolió tanto, incluso mientras sentía que la merecía - ¿qué ESTABA esperando? - pero el obvio shock y disgusto de los demás dolió casi igual. Qué desesperado debieron haber pensado de mí: Krillin finalmente lo perdió, está enamorado de una cyborg. Era casi tan duro conmigo mismo. "Estúpido," pensé. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido."

Estaba agradecido por la gran distracción de la convocación de Shenlon. Nunca había visto al gran dragón antes, y fue tan impresionante como podría haber esperado. Una gran masa de escamas verdes llenaban el cielo perfectamente negro y nos miraba con ojos que brillaban rojos. "Denme sus deseos," dijo la bestia, "Pero cuidado, porque se harán realidad."

Lacónicamente, el deseo se hizo para resucitar a esos asesinados por Cell. Esperaba un destello de luz, un aumento de ki, pero el único efecto visible fue un sorprendido Trunks resucitado levantándose del suelo. El ki en la Tierra no se sentía tan diferente de antes, pero entonces, 20,000 personas son una gota de agua en la población de este planeta. El único notable defecto de ki era algo que no estaba allí - Goku.

Habíamos sabido que este Shenlon no sería capaz de traer a Goku de nuevo de los muertos. Intentamos de nuevo de todos modos y fallamos. Todavía estábamos intentando pensar en una manera de traerlo de nuevo cuando escuchamos una alegre voz en nuestras cabezas. "Hola a todos," dijo, "¡Soy Goku!"

¡Era Goku! Estaba hablándonos desde la otra vida a través de Kaio-sama (quien, por cierto, fue resucitado con el deseo). Ansiosamente, buscamos a nuestro alrededor por la fuente de la voz, aunque sabíamos mejor.

Nos dijo que no intentáramos resucitarlo. No entendía. ¿Por qué Goku querría quedarse muerto? Nos dio un discurso por un par de minutos que salpicaba con razones, incluyendo que estaba más feliz en la otra vida y que pensaba que la Tierra sería un mejor lugar sin él porque él atraía el mal. Al final de eso, todavía no entendía. No, Goku, quería decir, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que la Tierra estaría mejor sin ti? Te necesitamos. Quería decir todo eso, pero estaba demasiado atemorizado y preocupado de interrumpir. Todo lo que logré hacer fue ahogar una simple palabra, "Goku," que pasó desapercibida.

Mientras Goku se disculpaba con Gohan y nos decía adiós, torpe y silenciosamente le supliqué que volviera. Pronto su voz se fue, y nos sentimos vacíos - el mundo sin Goku. Siempre había parecido un lugar bastante desesperado cada vez que lo dejaba.

Sin embargo, en un momento, no me sentí triste, no exactamente. Goku había sonado tan feliz... tomé consuelo en eso, al menos. Era el sujeto muerto más feliz que hubiera escuchado alguna vez. Me despedí de Goku. Pensé que era para siempre.

Shenlon nos recordó con impaciencia que todavía teníamos un deseo más. El Dios dragón realmente parecía un tanto molesto por haber sido ignorado. Hay muchas cosas por las que podríamos haber usado el deseo - imaginen ser capaz de desear cualquier cosa que quisieran, ¡cualquier cosa en el universo! Sin embargo, nadie tenía ninguna idea. Unos pocos murmullos de potenciales deseos flotaron, pero eran sólo medio serios. Nadie de nosotros sabía qué decir.

No quería pedir el deseo yo solo. Se sentía tan codicioso de pedir un deseo que sabía que se haría realidad. Pero sabía que pronto el deseo sería tanto usado para algo frívolo o no usado en lo absoluto, y estaba pensando en los cyborgs. Qué triste era que hubieran sido usados por el Dr. Gero, cambiados. Deseé que 17 y 18 fueran transformados en humanos.

Probablemente supusieron que eso no funcionó, ¿verdad? Con mis muchas referencias a mi esposa como un cyborg, si no les prestaron atención entonces. Estaba shockeado - tanto por cualquier deseo que quisiéramos. Shenlon se estaba decepcionando un poco - ese era el segundo deseo seguido que había fracasado en conceder. (Estoy bromeando, por supuesto. Estoy extremadamente agradecido a Shenlon y a Dende que fueron capaces de revivir a todas las miles de personas asesinadas por Cell. Esas personas estaban sorprendidas, pero vivas. Pasó un largo camino hacia la sanación del mundo.)

Luchando por algo más, pensé en las bombas adentro de los cyborgs e hice que Shenlon las removiera. Estoy contento que hice eso - es terrible imaginar, tener una bomba dentro de uno. Shenlon se despidió de nosotros y las esferas del dragón se dispersaron.

Supongo que luego debí haber expresado una idea equivocada al punto de 17 como un posible interés por 18 más que por mí. No era consciente que eran gemelos. Para mi sorpresa, 18 salió de detrás del pilar donde aparentemente había estado escondida y me corrigió, me insultó, y luego se fue. "Nos vemos luego," dijo.

Está bien, sorprendido no es una descripción exacta de mí en ese momento. Paralizado se parece más. No había estado seguro si la volvería a ver de nuevo, y ella repentinamente sale de detrás de una columna... Estaba totalmente en silencio, mi mandíbula colgando abierta, preguntándome qué quería decir eso. Por su parte, Yamcha intentó ser un apoyo - "Hey, ¡dijo que te vería luego!" - pero la mayoría del resto todavía parecía disgustado conmigo. Oh bien.

Tenshinhan se fue después de eso. Dijo que probablemente nunca nos encontraríamos de nuevo. No tenía tanta razón.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Me sentía feliz, pero no era una felicidad sin manchas. La pérdida de Goku pesaba mucho en mí, y se volvía más pesada cuando se me ocurrió que el pobre Gohan iba a tener que decirle a Chichi sobre su muerte. Reflexioné sentirme enojado con Goku por pedir quedarse muerto, y luego sentirme culpable por la pequeña parte que podría haberse desempeñado en los acontecimientos que condujeron a su muerte, pero esas emociones se sentían distantes y sin valor para mí. Sólo estaba cansado, y quería ir a casa.

Recibí una acogida extremadamente emocionada en Kame House. Solté mis grandes noticias rápidamente - Cell estaba muerto, pero también Goku. Es mejor hacerlo así - sacarlo al aire libre. Una vez más, me encontré recapitulando los eventos del día. Mi cuenta fue bastante animada - de hecho, creo que podría haber activado mi ki un par de veces para algo de efecto. Después de eso, sólo nos sentamos y nos maravillamos por la situación, la manera en que las cosas habían salido. Roshi-sama, Oolong, y yo intercambiamos recuerdos de Goku. Eso fue divertido. Todavía podría hacer eso.

También miramos un poco de noticias. Dos historias estaban por todas partes de la emisión. Una de ellas era que Mr. Satán, gran campeón del mundo, había derrotado a Cell y salvado a la humanidad. Los periodistas lo mostraron desfilando por la capital, reunido con vítores y con honores otorgados. Él no había desperdiciado tiempo alguno en asegurarse un acogedor punto para él mismo en los anales de la historia. No sé cómo en el mundo logró tomar crédito de esa manera, pero soy optimista - tengo un poco más de fe en los seres humanos como para pensar que todos se creerían eso. Me gusta pensar que esos con un poco más de sentido común, por lo que sabían del poder de Cell y lo que vieron en la televisión, que Mr. Satán no podría posiblemente haber derrotado a Cell. Sé que varias valientes revistas y diarios imprimieron historias de cubierta en la verdadera historia de Cell, analizando a la criatura y su camino de destrucción y entrevistas, generalmente con Yamcha pero en una ocasión conmigo. Muchos fanáticos de Satán estaban furiosos y amenazaron con boicotear estas revistas, pero se negaron a imprimir alguna retractación. Mr. Satán intentó demandar a un par de estas publicaciones, pero soy feliz de decir que no lo consiguió. Por cierto, todo este asunto es cómo llegamos a ser todos semi-famosos, pero seguiré hablando de eso más tarde.

Las otras historias eran más alentadoras - miles de presuntos desaparecidos o muertos habían sido encontrados en ciudades donde Cell había diezmado poblaciones, y más fueron encontrados cada minuto. Un par estaban golpeados por autos después de aparecer en la ruta (afortunadamente, no hubo muertes), pero el resto estaba bien. Mareadas masas y lacrimógenas reuniones se mostraban en la televisión. Los periodistas decían que las causas detrás de esto eran todavía un misterio, pero llamaron a la aparición "milagrosa".

Una breve mención se hizo en las noticias de un inexplicable oscurecimiento del cielo en una gran parte del mundo. No se hicieron conexiones entre esto y el regreso de los muertos. Muy mal.

Sólo después del desayuno al día siguiente, fui convocado por una llamada telefónica. Era Ox Satán, pidiéndome que fuera a un funeral para Goku, que tomaba lugar ese mismo día. Por supuesto que dije que iba a ir.

Era un asunto formal; Nosotros tres (Umigame no fue, por no ser amante de viajar) tuvimos que cagar bastante profundo para encontrar un atuendo apropiado. Tenía nudos en mi estómago mientras nos dirigíamos allí. Se sentía muy extraño - ya nos habíamos despedido de Goku. Algo más incómodo para mí.

El servicio no podía ser llamado realmente un funeral, porque no había un cuerpo. La pieza central era un pequeño monumento a Goku, con fotos y efectos personales. Roshi-sama añadió un uniforme de la Escuela Kame de cuando Goku era un niño. Yo nunca había tenido un objeto de Goku. Nunca había pensado en eso, pero me arrepentí entonces.

El ambiente era uno de solemne asombro. Muchos de nosotros lucharon por comprender el hecho que Goku estaba muerto; él había estado muerto antes, pero eso era diferente de alguna manera - principalmente, esta vez se estaba quedando muerto, o al menos eso pensamos en ese momento.

Trataré de recordar a toda la gente que estuvo allí. Recordar a todos los que ayudaron: se destaca porque no somos en gran medida un grupo que usa ropa formal. Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, la Sra. Briefs, Trunks (¡ambos!), Chichi, Ox Satán, Oolong, el Maestro Roshi, y yo estábamos allí, al igual que algunos amigos de la familia Son. La gente en peor estado era Gohan, que parecía como si estuviera luchando con un problema demasiado pesado para alguien tan joven, y Chichi.

Chichi vino a verme antes de la ceremonia. Se veía... frágil. Sus ojos parecían grandes y oscuros y huecos. No estaba llorando, pero había estado llorando recientemente. Sentí a la vez empatía y culpa. Siempre habíamos estado en desacuerdo con Chichi, muchos de nosotros. Ella era el palo en el barro, la madre dura, la mujer loca. Había bromas incluso sobre ella siendo la única cosa a la que Goku realmente le temía. Pero mirándola entonces, todo eso se disipó. Estaba de duelo, pequeña, humana. Me dí cuenta que había estado intentando hacer todo en su vida para hacer un normal, feliz hogar para su familia. Y cuan duro lo había intentado; su marido siempre se iba a alguna aventura u otra cosa (no digo que Goku era un mal marido, pero tienen que admitir que se iba mucho), su joven hijo hacía sido robado por un año - duro suficiente para que una madre lo soportara, ¡sino por el Gran Demonio Piccolo! - y ambos habían dejado el planeta para luchar contra el mal. Ahora Goku estaba muerto. Me alejé de ella. ¿Qué podía decir?

"Chichi-san," dije, "¿Estás...?"

"Tan bien como se puede esperar, supongo," dijo con voz entrecortada. "Krillin."

"¿Sí?"

"Sabes que Goku- era muy cercano a ti. Siempre decía..." Parecía incapaz de hablar. "Hablaba de ti."

"Supongo... quiero decir, ¿lo hacía?"

"Bueno," dijo ella, "Si quieres decir algo-" Levantó sus brazos levemente, un gesto de impotencia. Su mirada se fijo sobre cierta ubicación en el suelo, y sus ojos se cerraron. "-Entonces tienes que ser el que lo diga." Después de asentir un par de veces, me dejó para sentarse con su padre.

Entonces, durante todo el servicio y los otros discursos, estaba escribiendo en servilletas. Había tenido la precaución de guardar estas servilletas, así podía relacionar más o menos lo que dije sobre Goku en ese servicio.

Cuando me levanté para entregar mi elogio, miré alrededor a todas las caras preocupadas. Estaba aterrorizado que sonara cursi o trillado o que mis palabras fueran incómodas. Aún así, hice lo que pude.

"Goku era un gran héroe," dije. "Salvó mundos, se empujó más allá de límites inimaginables de fuerza para derrotar a demonios y tiranos y criaturas que amenazaban la seguridad de gente inocente. Era un guerrero Super Saiyajin, tan poderoso como una estrella y tan imponente como una montaña, y hacía grandes cosas como guerrero, grandes cosas."

Miré a la multitud. La gente estaba suspirando, alejándose. Bueno, pensé, aquí esta mi gran giro.

"Pero no creo que eso sea el por qué estamos aquí para recordar, no realmente. Para alguien que podía destruir un planeta, Goku era uno de los más dulces, más amables hombres que he conocido alguna vez. Siempre parecía amigable, y generalmente feliz, y bueno, eso era contagioso. Todos estábamos cerca de él. Creo que él podría haber sido mi mejor amigo. Yo de niño era bastante hostil, pero Goku ganó sobre mí. Creo que tendrían que tener un corazón de piedra para que no lo hiciera. Supongo que lo que recuerdo más sobre Goku es lo pacífico que era. No importaba cuan mal se ponían las cosas, siempre tenía esperanza, y nosotros siempre estábamos esperanzados con él. Sin Goku, parece haber sólo un poco menos de esperanza en el mundo, un poco menos (manchado, y no recuerdo).

Creo que podría haber sido que me puse un poco emocional. No había pensado que lo haría.

"Siempre había algo bueno de lo intocable sobre él. Era como un resorte tenso o una mariposa: cuando estaba en una habitación con él apenas se podía creer que era real. Siempre parecía sólo deslizarse a través de los dedos. (Hay un par más de oraciones aquí, pero no creo que logre sacarlas.) Bueno, se ha ido ahora, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Nos tenemos mutuamente, y a este gran, enorme pacífico mundo, y tal vez cuando las cosas realmente se pongan duras, sólo podamos recordar algo sobre Goku que nos haga sonreír, y nos dará algo de esperanza pasara sostenernos."

Me sentí drenado después del discurso. Supongo que no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo puse en palabras como esas sólo por lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Fui hacia Gohan, por alguna razón lleno de disculpas. "No, está bien, Krillin-san," dijo, "Fue bueno. Me recordó a papá."

Tengo más recuerdos de esa ocasión, pero no quiero pensar en ello. Honestamente, me debato si mantener el elogio o no. Esa no fue la última vez que Goku estuvo con nosotros, no realmente. Algo de los mejores momentos que tuvimos con él fueron en la década después de que volvió a la vida.

Unos pocos de nosotros fuimos a Chichi y dijimos que haríamos cualquier cosa que pudiéramos para ayudarla. Ella insistió en que estaba bien, que podía manejarlo. Hicimos algunas promesas de todos modos.

También vimos a Trunks irse ese día. Estaba viajando de nuevo a su propia línea temporal; estaba bastante seguro que podía manejar las cosas ahora. Le deseamos suerte. Debió haber pasado por semejante infierno. Espero que encontrara la paz en su destrozado mundo. Es raro pensar que lo primero que debió haber hecho fue matar a 17 y 18, pero supongo que así era como tenían que ser las cosas. Vale la pena señalar que Vegeta estaba allí cuando se fue. No se hablaron, pero parecían de alguna manera haber resuelto sus diferencias. Trunks volvió a su propio tiempo con una buena sensación sobre su padre. No estaba mal, realmente.

En casa de nuevo, estaba inquieto. Dejé de escribir. Hice un par de tímidos intentos de conseguir un trabajo, pero no salió nada de eso.

Debería explicar sobre el dinero y la vida en Kame House. Es un poco complicado.

El Maestro Roshi tenía mucho dinero ahorrado para sustentarse en su vida como ermitaño. No esperaba, sin embargo, que otras personas vivieran con él y los gastos gradualmente erosionaron esos ahorros. Para el momento que fui resucitado después de Freezer, estábamos realmente viviendo de lo que quedaba del dinero de Oolong, porque Oolong fue alguna vez rico (eso implica cambios de formas, aldeanos fácilmente asustados, y pequeñas niñas - no quieren saber). Estábamos comenzando a quedarnos sin eso durante el tiempo que estuve entrenando para luchar contra los androides. Roshi-sama me impresionó al vender gran parte de su legendaria colección de pornografía, lo que trajo una sustancial cantidad de dinero, pero sabíamos que no duraría para siempre. Estábamos buscando por alguna fuente de ingresos, y a través de una serie de eventos llegué a Bulma. Para mi gran sorpresa, ella dijo que nos daría lo que fuera que necesitábamos.

"¿En serio?" Dije.

"Claro. ¿Qué es lo que ustedes necesitan, como unos 60.000 zenii al año año? Eso no es nada. Es decir, no lo regalaría, pero somos amigos."

"Pero... quiero decir... no podemos..."

"Mira, no te preocupes por eso. Simplemente no hagan cualquier gasto o derroches ni nada. Probablemente has salvado mi vida en algún momento, ¿no? Es lo menos que puedo hacer. En cuanto al ermitaño tortuga, bueno, puede ser un viejo pervertido, pero es mi viejo pervertido." Me guiñó un ojo. "Dile que dijo eso."

Así fue durante casi una década. ¿Pueden creerlo? Siempre me sentí un poco culpable por ello, como que debería estar apoyándonos, pero allí estaba. Tengo que agradecer a Bulma de nuevo. No se suele encontrar generosidad como esa.

De vuelta al asunto, estaba inquieto. Pensé un montón. Pensé en 18. Lo primero que hice fue descartar categóricamente cualquier posibilidad de una relación sentimental entre ella y yo. Sé realista, me dije, como si eso fuera a suceder. Además, en la reflexión me di cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso era lo que quería. No estaba enamorado de ella - ese hecho, pasé por grandes dolores para forjar en mi mente. ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Apenas la conocía. Había aprendido mi lección de Maron sobre basar todo en las apariencias - había pensado que estaba enamorado de ella, y me tomó meses darme cuenta de que nunca lo había estado.

Sin embargo, quería ver a 18 otra vez. Estaba preocupado por ella. Mientras que era muy seguro que podía cuidarse por sí misma en cuando se tratase de sobrevivir, no podía imaginar que lo hiciera demasiado bien en el mundo lleno de gente. Y merecía una oportunidad, pensé. Ella se merece una oportunidad de vivir una buena vida, de experimentar lo mejor del mundo. Puede que no hubiera estado enamorado de ella, pero me preocupaba por ella, y me gustaba, de todos modos - me permití eso.

No tenía manera de saber en dónde estaba 18, sin embargo, por no ser capaz de rastrear su ki, e incluso si lo hacía dudo que hubiera tenido el valor para ir a buscarla - eso era un poco demasiado espeluznante, como acosar. Por lo tanto, no hice nada sobre este sentimiento y sólo lo metí en la parte de atrás de mi mente donde seguía molestándome, orillándome.

La única vez que discutí el tema con alguno de mis amigos fue con Yamcha, una semana después que se pidieron los deseos. Estábamos en su casa, había ido porque no podía pensar en nada más que hacer.

"Sabes, Krillin, he estado pensando en 18, y no quiero decirte cómo manejar tu vida, pero tal vez no sería lo mejor para ti, al menos ahora."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté sin convicción.

Yamcha me creyó cuando dije que ella no era malvada, pero todavía podía ser peligrosa, dijo. Había un montón de cosas que no sabía de los cyborgs. Ellos eran muy fuertes y parecían indiferentes, y si empezaba algo podría salir herido, emocional o físicamente. Además, no debía comenzar una relación seria con una chica de basándome solamente en apariencia y primeras impresiones. Confía en él, dijo, él sabía por experiencia.

"No estaba pensando en ella de esa manera," mentí.

Yamcha me lanzó una mirada que me hizo saber que él sabía que era un montón de basura. "Mira," dijo, "no quiero decepcionarte ni nada. Quién sabe, tal vez estoy totalmente equivocado, pero no quiero verte lastimado. Sólo no apresures nada, es todo lo que estoy diciendo."

Le dije que no se preocupe, no estaba a punto de ir a buscar los extremos de la Tierra por ella. No estoy tan desesperado, dije. Supongo que podría haber salido hostil, pero aprecié lo que Yamcha estaba haciendo. Él siempre había sido mi protector. Añadí su consejo al bloqueo mental en torno a mis sentimientos por 18, pero no dejó de molestarme. Cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer, mis pensamientos iban hacia ella - ¿dónde está ahora? ¿Tiene un lugar para dormir, para vivir? ¿Está sola? ¿Alguna vez encontró a su hermano?

Mi solución era siempre tener algo que hacer. Organicé las cosas en el ático de Kame House. Empecé a escribir de nuevo y logré vender mi primer cuento. Pero mi ocupación principal era ayudar a Chichi y su familia.

Cuando se supo que Chichi estaba embarazada de nuevo, muchos de nosotros pasamos a ayudar de diversas maneras, pero me convertí en alguien habitual allí. Gohan estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios, Chichi ya estaba inundada con cosas que hacer y estaba tratando de descansar más ahora que estaba embarazada, así que hice un montón de cosas por la familia Son. Hice viajes a la tienda de abarrotes. Limpié. Cociné. Llené la silla vacía en la mesa de la cena. Era agitado a veces, pero lo disfruté.

Encajaba bastante bien, también. Sorprendentemente, Chichi se encariñó conmigo después de algún tiempo. A ella nunca le había gustado antes, pero me dijo que apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo. Hablaba con ella a veces; parecía estar soportándolo bastante bien, considerando todas las cosas. A veces hablábamos de Goku, y aprendí sobre un lado de Goku del que sólo había visto una pequeña parte. Goku en realidad era un buen y adorable hombre de familia cuando estaba cerca. Mientras ella me contaba de algunas de las cosas que solía hacer, comencé a entender por qué lo echaba tanto de menos, y por qué siempre había estado tan frustrada cuando se iba a entrenar o a luchar contra una cosa u otra. Mucho se hizo más claro para mí en esas conversaciones.

También pasé algún tiempo con Gohan. Hice algunas cosas al aire libre con él, lo dejé respirar. Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, pero no del todo. Gohan no era el mismo niño que había conocido antes, y quiero decir más que que estaba creciendo. Todavía era alegre y amistoso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero parecía preocupado. Hablé con él sobre eso. Él tenía muchas cosas en su mente, el pobre chico. Todas sus preocupaciones eran sobre otras personas, ningún pensamiento sobre él mismo. Hice lo mejor para consolarlo, ayudarlo a relajarse un poco, pero mis palabras se sentían pequeñas y sin valor en comparación con el peso en la mente de Gohan. Ese fue un período difícil para él.

No lamento el tiempo que pasé con ellos; espero que les haya ayudado a soportar todo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, estaba por allí tan sólo un poco demasiado a menudo, y me quedaba sólo un poco demasiado tiempo. Las cosas empezaron a ser un poco incómodas. No me di cuenta al principio.

Seguí yendo hasta que Bulma llegó allí una vez y pasó a hacer una observación que me asustó. "Creo que es más probable encontrar a Krillin aquí que en su casa últimamente," dijo.

Fue un comentario alegre, pero me hizo pensar. Me di cuenta que era verdad. Oí una especie de voz en mi cabeza.

"Deja de tratar de reemplazar a Goku. Nunca lo harás."

Tiene sentido ahora: había estado buscando un propósito en mi vida, así que sin siquiera pensar en ello, me sustituí en el vacío en la familia de Goku. Estaba horrorizado cuando me di cuenta. Esto era algo más que sólo ayudar. Esto era peligroso.

Así que, los dejé antes de que hubiera sobrepasado mi bienvenida y me senté en Kame House, sintiendo confusión. ¿Qué me faltaba? Finalmente, después de hablar con mi viejo maestro Roshi-sama, decidí hacer un poco de viajar. Me fui de casa en busca de un cierre. Viajé volando. Sólo traía una mochila.

Cuando estaba volando cerca de un área determinada de bosque, pude ver algo en la esquina de mi visión: un mechón de color amarillo y blanco. Vi la imagen sólo por el valor de una fracción de segundo, pero parecía tener la forma de una mujer volando.

Inmediatamente, detuve mi vuelo y me di media vuelta para ver. No había nada más allí que el interminable cielo extendiéndose a lo largo de un bosque espeso. Volé por todas partes en busca de lo que había visto, pero no encontré nada.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Estás perdiendo, hombre," me dije a mí mismo. "No hay nada en absoluto."

Continué entonces mi vuelo. Fui a algunos otros lugares antes de llegar a mi destino final, pero esas paradas no son importantes - sólo estaba poniéndome al día con viejos amigos y conocidos. Yajirobe cortésmente rechazó una oferta de broma de una revancha. Habitantes de un barrio determinado de mercado se sorprendieron al ver al fuerte chico de aspecto gracioso de nuevo. Finalmente, llegué a mi última parada.

El Templo Orinji parecía más pequeño de lo que yo recordaba. Se veía como una imagen en una pintura, dictada en tonos tierra mate con toques de verde. Tuve que frotarme los ojos para hacerme creer que estaba allí. Era un lugar reservado en mi mente al más distante y onírico de los recuerdos.

Sin embargo, mientras me acercaba, olvidado hace tanto o borrosos recuerdos se precipitaron de nuevo, claro como el cristal pero mucho más aleatorio. Uno de ellos me saludó en la puerta. Era mi viejo rival, el mismo niño que me había oprimido en mi juventud y a quien había aniquilado en mi primer partido del Budokai alguna vez. Estaba muy sorprendido de verme. "No has cambiado mucho," dijo, pero él había cambiado. Su voz había perdido la hostilidad. Una burla ya no se estiraba en la comisura de sus labios. Me incliné cortésmente ante él, pero yo no dije nada de importancia. ¿Qué iba a decir?

Me alegré al ver a mi viejo sensei, mi Maestro Orin, todavía estaba allí. "Es el hijo pródigo," me dijo. "Dime, ¿significa esto que te has convertido en el mayor guerrero que el mundo ha conocido jamás?"

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. "Renuncié a ese objetivo hace mucho tiempo."

"Sin embargo, te has vuelto muy fuerte, en cuerpo y en espíritu. Tus hazañas no han fallado en llegar hasta aquí. Volaste hasta aquí, ¿correcto?" Yo asentí. "Sí... esperaba grandes cosas para ti."

Charlamos un rato más. En realidad fue él que llegó al punto.

"No has regresado aquí para quedarte," dijo.

"No, no lo he hecho." Admití.

"Ni tampoco deberías. Este ya no es el lugar para ti. Pero hay algo en tu conciencia. Dime, y veré si puedo ayudar."

Pensé por un tiempo antes de responder. La pregunta que había venido a formular estaba haciendo un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Tenía miedo de lo que podría oír?

"¿Puede decirme quiénes eran mis padres?" Dije.

Orin-sensei cruzó sus manos. Me echó un vistazo por un momento con los ojos que envejecían, pero alertas.

"Ven," me dijo: "Déjame mostrarte algo."

Lo seguí afuera y un poco por el bosque. Nos detuvimos entre un grupo de árboles que no parecían especialmente diferentes de los demás.

"Aquí es donde te encontré," dijo.

Me incliné y miré intensamente a la base de uno de los árboles. Después de casi un minuto, vi el viejo y conocido recuerdo: grandes, fuertes manos bajando para levantarme de la pequeña cama donde estaba, en la base de un árbol. Por primera vez, se hizo claro para mí en qué árbol estaba la visión, y a quién pertenecían las manos, pero eso era todo. Todavía me sentía vacío. Todavía sentía un anhelo sin respuesta de saber de dónde venía.

"¿Sabes algo sobre... cómo llegué aquí?"

"No."

Me sentía frustrado y enfadado. "Bueno... quiero decir... ¿qué clase de persona abandona niños en el bosque?"

"Si lo supiera, te lo diría."

Empezó dándome consejos - sabios consejos acerca de cómo lidiar con esto y cómo las relaciones formadas en vida pueden ser tan estrechas e importantes como las dictadas por la biología o algo así. Estoy suponiendo. Me gustaría poder recordar lo que dijo, pero no recuerdo una sola palabra. Incluso entonces, no estaba escuchando. Seguía mirando al árbol. Todavía estaba buscando por respuestas en la inocente planta que nunca me daría. El árbol se hundió ligeramente en el viento y colgó sus ramas, casi como si tratara de pedir perdón o incluso llegar a mí. El pensamiento me golpeó tan ridículo de inmediato - no había forma de que un simple árbol se pudiera preocupar. De ninguna manera en lo absoluto.

Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar a casa. Me detuve en los sitios más pintorescos que pude encontrar y miré hacia el cielo y el océano. El viaje no había dado respuesta alguna. En todo caso, me sentía más confundido que antes. No me sentía listo para moverme, dormí en un risco, a la intemperie.

Me perdí la luna esa noche.

Al día siguiente, pasé por el mismo tramo de bosque como antes. Vi el mismo mechón en la esquina de mi visión. Casi lo ignoré, pero pensé mejor y miré.

Esta vez, la visión no desapareció. Se resolvió en sí misma como 18. Sentí un ruido sordo en mi pecho. Esto era irreal. Casi no lo podía creer.

Me la quedé mirando un rato antes de juntar el valor para decir algo.

"Tal vez la primera vez fue un accidente," me aventuré.

"Tal vez," reconoció ella. Su voz cargada pobremente. Había viento.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

Sacudió su cabeza hacia una zona despejada. Aterrizamos allí.

Llevaba ropa que no la había visto usar antes. Estaba tan hermosa como recordaba, pensé, pero me esforcé por sacar eso de mi mente. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, sus ojos azules fríos y alertas y sus brazos cruzados secamente. Me miró sin emociones y dijo: "Entonces, habla."

"Um, bueno... he estado pensando en ti." No estaba seguro de cómo sonó eso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo lo tomó ella, así que insistí. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tienes un lugar para vivir?"

"Vivo en una cabaña en el bosque," dijo ella. "Con mi hermano."

Los árboles a nuestro alrededor se sacudieron con violencia en la brisa. Mechas del cabello de 18 volaban de un lado a otro de su rostro. Me dije de seguir. Esta era mi única oportunidad, no podía perderla. Piensa en una respuesta. Sólo di algo.

"Oh, así que lo encontraste, entonces... um... Aún así, debe ser bastante aislado por aquí, ¿no?"

Su ceja se arqueó en desdén. "Hmph. Estoy bien. Preocúpate por ti. ¿Qué razones tienes para estar pensando en mí, de todos modos?"

"Oh, no lo sé," murmuré, "Tal vez estoy loco."

"Eso me ha ocurrido."

Por un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego, ella habló de nuevo.

"Sabes, podría no ser lo más inteligente en el mundo encontrarme aquí. Sería muy fácil para mí matarte. Tus amigos podrían nunca saber que fui yo." Una pausa. "No lo haré, pero podría, y podría haberlo hecho."

"Lo sé." No estaba preocupado.

"No pienses que no lo hago por alguna razón emocional, tampoco. Soy un cyborg. No tengo sentimientos como ese."

La observación me hizo sentir muy triste. Se estaba negando. "No creo que eso sea cierto," dije.

18 se veía shockeada por un momento, y luego su comportamiento pasó a un movimiento de apenas enojada a de alguna manera curiosa a estar en guardia y enojada. Frunció el ceño. "¿Tienes una razón para hablarme?"

"Bueno, sólo quería hacerte saber que si necesitas un lugar para quedarte, probablemente tengamos una habitación en Kame House. Entendería si eso es raro, porque todos son hombres y tú eres... no hombre..." Hice una mueca. "...pero probablemente podríamos encontrar otro lugar para que te quedes si quieres. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes. No estoy intentando avanzarte o nada, pero... hay mucha gente allí afuera, 18. Sé que probablemente no te importa mucho de ellos ahora mismo, pero muchos de ellos no son tan malos... una vez que los llegas a conocer..." me detuve.

Consideró esto por un momento, luego asintió.

"Bueno, tú hazme saber."

De vuelta en casa, me pregunté emocionado si el encuentro había sido un sueño. No le dije nada a nadie sobre él - se sentía demasiado extraño. Cuando Roshi-sama me preguntó como fue mi viaje, sólo le dije que no encontré la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero que había ayudado de todos modos. No se hizo más mención al respecto. El tiempo pasó.

Una noche eso de dos semanas más tarde, una leve lluvia caía sobre la Isla Kame. Había recibido inspiración para un cuento y había estado escribiendo por veinte minutos más o menos cuando hubo un evento muy inusual - un golpe en la puerta. Lo respondió.

Se veía como si ya se hubiera volteado para irse. Mirándome, vaciló, luego finalmente se decidió a pararse en la puerta. Estaba empapada.

"¿Puedo entrar?"


	30. 18

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 30: 18 ~

"Cuando estás siguiendo a un ángel,  
¿Significa eso que tienes que  
Arrojar tu cuerpo de un edificio?"

- They Might Be Giants, "Ella es un Ángel"

* * *

Parte I

Allí estaba ella, de pie en mi puerta. Ojalá hubiera podido decir que lo manejé bien y fui un perfecto caballero, en lugar de quedarme de pie en estado de shock total, mirándola. Ella tuvo que repetir la pregunta antes de que yo me sacudiera fuera de ella.

La dejé entrar. Hizo un par de comentarios sin valor sobre el tiempo o algo así, que ella no reconoció. Nunca hizo contacto visual conmigo; en cambio, exploró la casa, la evaluó.

"Tengo que dormir esta noche," dijo. "¿Está bien?"

Si las palabras me parecieron un poco raras, no me di cuenta de inmediato. Le dije que por supuesto estaba bien. Le mostré mi habitación, agradecido ahora de la cama grande en la que siempre me sentí un poco perdido. No te preocupes por mí, le dije, dormiré en la sala. Ella parecía estar bien con esto.

"Esto servirá," dijo.

Bajé la cama para ella, haciendo un par de declaraciones más desapercibidas y proporcionar información sobre la ubicación del baño. Estaba muy nervioso. Me preguntaba si estaba haciendo algo mal. Pensé que si ella no respondía a algo que dijera pronto, me volvería loco.

"Así que, um, ¿qué pasó con 17?" Dije.

Ahora, me miró. "Mi hermano," dijo maliciosamente, "Es un idiota infantil."

Retrocedió un poco. Bueno, pensé. Obviamente, un tema delicado.

Todos estos acontecimientos pasaron muy rápidamente, y pronto me encontré en el suelo de la sala debajo de una manta, haciendo honor a mi promesa a dormir allí. Pero no pude dormir por un buen rato - a solas con mis pensamientos, estaba demasiado emocionado. ¿Qué iba a pasar después? No lo sabía. Era la primera vez en un tiempo que podía recordar en mi vida (mi vida de día a día, es decir) en realidad ser emocionante. Me sentía optimista, casi vertiginoso.

A pesar de la pequeña cantidad de sueño que conseguí, me levanté muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, mezclando panqueques con jarabe de frambuesa y jugo de naranja (¿Por qué en el mundo recuerdo eso?) para el desayuno. Roshi-sama fue el segundo habitante en despertar esa mañana, y fue cuando lo vi que algo dolorosamente cayó sobre mí.

Me di cuenta con un repentino shock que el permiso para quedarse en Kame House no era exactamente algo que diera yo. Era la casa de Roshi, después de todo. Cuando él se acercó, yo me encogí como un culpable.

Me tomó un poco de tiempo trabajar el valor de plantear el tema de 18 a Roshi-sama. Cuando finalmente le pregunté - solté, realmente - él tomó un momento para considerarlo. Yo estaba muy ansioso, pero no tenía de qué preocuparse.

"Bueno, realmente deberías haberme preguntado, pero no creo que sea un problema. No, no pienso en ello," dijo mientras yo le di las gracias. Se inclinó hacia mí. "Hey, ¿es linda?"

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza conciliadoramente.

"No hay ningún problema en absoluto, hijo," concluyó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Oolong era menos partidario de la idea - ¿no era ella uno de los androides por los que había estado entrenando para luchar todo ese tiempo? - pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para expresar sus objeciones antes de que estuviera poniendo la mesa y todos nosotros, incluida 18, se sentaron a comer. Probablemente pregunté cómo durmió, para alguna respuesta ligeramente positiva.

El desayuno comenzó a proceder como normal, pero 18 no empezó a comer con el resto de nosotros. En su lugar, sólo miró ansiosamente a su plato. La quietud en su parte de la mesa pronto perturbó el ritmo del desayuno para que nadie en lo absoluto comiera.

En medio del nervioso silencio, un pensamiento se me ocurrió que parecía ridículo pero digno de consideración. Tenía que decir algo, así que lo dije.

"Lo siento, 18..." Dije. "¿Tú... ah... comes?" Hice una mueca de forma preventiva ante el potencial ofensivo de la pregunta.

Ella retrocedió con horror. "¿Por qué me tomas? ¡Por supuesto que como!" Para probar su punto, arrebató un tenedor fuera de mesa y empezó a comer con furia. Me hundí en mi silla y luché contra el impulso de dejar caer mi rostro todo el camino en la torta empapada de frambuesa en mi plato. Las cosas estaban empezando simplemente genial.

Según recuerdo, la siguiente vez que tuvo el valor para hablar con ella, se trataba de ropa. Sin duda, ella necesitaba. Estuvo de acuerdo, y fuimos a la ciudad para ir de compras. Me sorprendió mucho saber lo mucho que 18 disfrutaba hacer esto. Estuvimos allí por unas horas, y la vi sonreír por primera vez... bueno, nunca. Por supuesto, no teníamos mucho dinero, así que no fue capaz de conseguir mucho de lo que quería; suspiró por eso, pero realmente no se quejó. Admitiré que estaba un poco preocupado por estar entre toda esa gente, pero el viaje fue bastante sin incidentes, aparte de un comentario muy casual a la cajera que ella no tenía que pagar si no quería.

Traté de hablar con ella un par de veces, pero ella respondió a todo lo que dije muy literalmente o nada en lo absoluto. Por último, dijo, "Sigues hablándome, pero realmente no tienes nada importante que decir. ¿Por qué los humanos sienten la necesidad de mover constantemente la boca el uno al otro?"

No sé, le dije. Tal vez estaban tratando de establecer algún tipo de conexión emocional.

"Bueno, no. Sólo te hace parecer estúpido."

Le dije que lo sentía. Estuve callado en su mayoría después de eso.

De vuelta en casa, se cambió en unas de sus ropas nuevas. Le dije que se veía genial; ella supuso que estaba bien. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que ella estaba mirando a mi biblioteca, leyendo los títulos de los bordes.

"¿Lees mucho?" preguntó ella.

De hecho, lo hacía. A veces no había mucho que hacer en Kame House, por lo que había leído nada menos que un par de cientos de libros para pasar el tiempo; muchos de estos todavía encuentran un lugar en mi estantería. A 18 le llamó la atención uno de los títulos.

"Espera," dijo, "Podría jurar que he visto esto antes..."

Era un ejemplar encuadernado en cuero de El conde de Montecristo, de Alexandre Dumas. Le di mi breve resumen del mismo y dije que era un clásico. "Muy bien," dijo, "Lo leeré, entonces."

Y maldición si no se sentó a hacer precisamente eso. Era lo más raro - he oído de gente leyendo libros sentados, pero El Conde de Montecristo tiene más de 1200 páginas. Tomaba té cuando le ofrecía, pero no venía a cenar. No habló durante el resto del día. Traté de hacer otras cosas y sólo dejarla con su libro, pero no podía meterme en nada. Su presencia sólo se sentía tan poderosa en mí que estaba en apuros para ignorarla. Podía sentirla allí, a sólo una o dos habitaciones de distancia, sentado en mi casa - Número 18, ¡en realidad en mi casa! El mero hecho de eso me volvía loco. Parece gracioso ahora, cuando me doy la vuelta y por lo general espero verla.

Todavía estaba leyendo cuando le dije que me iba a la cama. Ella levantó la vista de su libro.

"¿De veras? ¿A dormir?"

"Um... sí".

Ella frunció el ceño con curiosidad. "¿No acabas de hacer eso ayer?"

"Bueno .. duermo casi todos los días, de verdad." Por alguna razón, sentí en ese momento que tal vez dormir cada noche en realidad era una cosa extraña de hacer, que estaba loco. Ella me preguntó si yo era vaga o algo así. Finalmente recobré mis sentidos y le dije que casi todo el mundo que conocía dormía todas las noches, por lo que lo que yo sabía.

"Hm," dijo, pareciendo guardar eso. "Bueno, puedes tener la cama si quieres. No tendré que dormir otra vez por unos días más."

Me fui a la cama. Aunque eso fue raro, pensé, pero luego otra vez, ella es un cyborg. Cuando pensaba en ello, en realidad podría ser bueno no tener que dormir con tanta frecuencia. Piensen en cuánto de nuestras vidas nos perdemos. Me quedé en la cama pensando que podía escucharla dar vuelta las páginas, que era ridículo porque lo hacía tan silenciosamente, enganchando el dedo índice en la parte superior de la página y empujando suavemente a un lado. Sin embargo, este ritmo imaginario me ponía en un trance por lo que el sueño se alcanzó fácilmente.

Por supuesto, ella aún estaba leyendo cuando me levanté. No fue hasta mediados de ese día que dejó el libro con un ruido sordo.

La miré divertidamente. "¿Has terminado? ¿En serio?"

"Sí. Realmente no lo entendí. Si Dantés quería tanta venganza, ¿por qué no acababa de matar a sus enemigos, en lugar de estructurar su vida alrededor de un esquema elaborado?"

Le dije que no sabía, sofocando mal una risa.

"¿Qué?" dijo con absoluta seriedad. "Como estaba, la maldita cosa era tan larga que me siento como que he estado en prisión durante catorce años también."

Le dije que la mayoría de la gente no lo leía de una vez. Ella me movió la mano con desprecio, cediendo en el tema.

No pasó mucho por los próximos días. 18 reflexionaba, a menudo pasaba largos períodos de tiempo mirando por la ventana. Oolong me dijo que lo ponía nervioso. Yo me encogí de hombros impotente, pero tenía que admitir que la tensión se estaba volviendo espesa. Después de la enésima oferta que le hice a 18 de regalarle algo o tomar en algún lugar, ella me habló.

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?" dijo.

Balbuceé un poco por que ella era mi huésped y cómo no pensaba que estaba siendo un gran anfitrión, ahora que lo mencionó, antes de darme cuenta que estaba hablando en serio. Había algo de inquietud en sus ojos, algo que me decía que no entendía, que necesitaba entender. Esta realización cortó el fácil flujo de hablar sin sentido de mí. Muy tranquilo, me las arreglé para decir algo al efecto de que supuse que sólo quería que ella fuera feliz.

"Hmp," dijo, sin creerlo. Entonces, después de una pausa, añadió, "Espera un minuto... lo entiendo."

"¿Huh?"

"Es cierto, no puedo creer que me olvidé. Es eso del romance otra vez, ¿no? Quieres que sea tu 'novia'." La palabra corría en un fango de desprecio. "Esa es la razón por la que te preocupas por mí. Eso es lo que tienes que ganar."

Me puse muy nervioso y defensivo. Negué la acusación.

Ella no hizo caso, confiando en su evaluación. Parecía casi reivindicada, como si un peso que hubiera estado molestándola le fuera quitado de repente. "Bueno, puedes dejar de perder tu tiempo. Soy una cyborg, ¿recuerdas? Mételo en tu cabeza. No necesitamos ese tipo de cosas. Estamos encima de ellas."

Ahí estaba de nuevo: la auto-negación. Sentí una poderosa necesidad de llegar a ella, de desprender esa piel de protección y de mostrarle y a todos los demás lo que realmente era, pero sentí que la estaba mirando desde detrás de una barrera de cristal, incapaz de hacer nada. "Tal vez... tal vez usted no necesitas a alguien, 18," dije. "Tal vez te has convencido a tí misma que no lo haces."

Ahora estaba más allá de preocupación. "Si crees eso, pequeño humano, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensaba."

Sentí como si alguien me hubiera apuñalado. "Por supuesto," murmuré, "lo siento," y salí de prisa.

Me acosté en el techo y me quedó mirando al cielo, dejando a todo mi dolor hundirse. Me preguntaba si tal vez esto no había sido una gran idea. Entonces, me pregunté si la acusación de 18 había sido cierta en algún nivel, a pesar de mi negación vigorosa. Si es así, pensé, tal vez esto no es lo mejor para ella. Pero estos pensamientos solo volaron sin rumbo fijo alrededor de mi cabeza hasta que me tranquilicé.

Creo que fue muy pronto después de eso - el día después del siguiente, si no al día siguiente - que 18 sugirió que entrenemos. Roshi y Oolong estaban en alguna excursión a la ciudad - para ver una película, creo.

No era algo que había estado considerando, era evidente que se le acababa de ocurrir. Se había estado sintiendo aburrida, dijo, y cuando estaba con 17 de vez en cuando luchaban. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para calmarse, dijo. Le dije que yo no estaba en su liga. "Sé eso," dijo ella, "Pero eres lo más cercano que voy a encontrar por aquí." Ella prometió no luchar con toda su fuerza. Todavía no estaba seguro de si que era una buena idea, pero finalmente cedí.

Encontramos una llanura relativamente vacía en el continente no demasiado lejos. Estaba quieta.

Ella me preguntó si necesitaba incrementar mi poder o algo. Oh, sí, dije, y lo hice. Me tomó unos cuantos segundos. Estaba complacido en notar que era un poco más fuerte de lo que había sido durante todo el asunto de Cell. Me burlaba de mí mismo por este placer. Mi poder no era nada.

Por supuesto, unilateral es un eufemismo risible como una descripción de lo que siguió. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero para ella era como si estuviera moviéndome en cámara lenta. La primera vez que me golpeó, incluso a pesar que no estaba usando toda su fuerza, casi me derrumbó. Mi visión parpadeó y hubo un agudo zumbido en mi cabeza. Después de la segunda vez, apenas me levanté. Un par de golpes más y, bueno, sólo me rendí.

"Ow," dije con honestidad espectacular.

Ella dijo que yo era patético. Tan fácil como había sido luchar con los demás (Piccolo, Trunks, y Vegeta, supongo) antes, al menos había sido más duro que esto. "Lo siento," dije.

18 estaba muy frustrada, como si no estuviera segura de por qué había hecho esto, ni tampoco estaba segura de lo que haría después. "Sabes," dijo después de un tiempo, "Nuestros datos nos dicen que eras el más fuerte de los humanos en este planeta."

Me animé un poco. "¿De verdad?"

"Eso no fue concebido como un cumplido."

Habló por un rato un poco sobre los humanos: cómo eran tan increíblemente débiles y ni siquiera especialmente inteligentes. Ni siquiera veía como permitíamos a todos vivir, dijo, por no hablar del gobierno del planeta. ¿Por qué pensé que los humanos habían logrado conseguir tal dominio?

No lo sé, dije. Supongo que tenemos que tener algo que hacer para nosotros, le dije.

18 desestimó a toda la especie humana. Débiles e inútiles eran las palabras que creo que usó. Lo tomé con calma. Estaba más interesado en mi propio dolor justo entonces.

"Hey, 18," dije, "Ayúdame."

"Estás bromeando. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda para levantarte, después de sólo eso?"

Bueno, sí, temo que sí. Me miró por un rato, parecía estar realmente pensando en ello. Al final, concluyó, "Esas heridas no son graves. Puedes levantarte solo."

De repente me llené de miedo y pánico. Hasta ese momento, no había estado enojado. Eso sí, no disfruto recibir palizas, pero puedo aceptarlo. Estoy acostumbrado a eso, y era un riesgo asumido. Pero esto, esto no es algo con lo que hay que meterse. Siempre se ayuda a levantar a alguien. Podría ser cierto que las heridas no fueran serias, y con algo de tiempo y esfuerzo podría haber sido capaz de levantarme por mí mismo a pesar de ellas, pero era mucha menos lucha con alguien que ayude. No tienen que apoyar todo tu peso, sólo suficiente para saber que no estás solo, que tienes algo para en qué caer. Siempre se ayuda a alguien. Hacer lo contrario es traición.

Ella comenzó a irse. "18," dije, "¡No vas a sólo dejarme aquí!"

Se detuvo, luego se volteó.

"Si necesitaras mi ayuda," dijo con desdén, "podrías tan bien como estar muerto."

Me quedé allí durante casi un cuarto de hora, reflexionando sobre ello. Me sentía tan terrible y triste y enojado. Ella no se había preocupado en absoluto, pensaba, por cómo me sentía. Me trató como quiso. Podría haber estado sentado allí durante la mayor parte de una hora desanimado por esto, pero una explosiva mezcla de ira y determinación golpeó una chispa en mi mente. No creo que en algún momento en mi vida antes que eso hubiera tenido el valor de hacer algo al respecto, pero como dije, tengo más valor cuando pienso en ella. No iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran así.

Por lo tanto, me levanté. Fue fácil, a pesar del dolor que sentía. Tenía un poderoso dolor de cabeza y uno en uno de mis ojos que estaba hinchado y cerrado, pero 18 había tenido razón sobre que las heridas no eran graves. Volé a casa. Estaba débil así que tomó más tiempo de lo habitual.

18 estaba allí cuando abrí la puerta. Esto fue bueno, porque no estaba seguro si sería capaz de mantener mi determinación si tenía que entrar en la casa. Roshi y Oolong habían regresado.

No estoy seguro de lo siguiente que dije. Al demonio con todo, no seguro que no fue lo que dije, pero el ánimo era lo que importaba. Los puntos principales. Es lo que podría haber dicho, si las cosas hubieran salido perfectamente.

"18, creo que sería mejor si te fueras."

Todo se congeló en shock. Ella caminó hacia mí, mirándome con incredulidad. Con o sin ki, podía sentir su poder, y sabía que no tendría problemas en romperme como a una ramita si quería hacerlo. Aún así, hice lo mejor para mantenerme firme.

"¿Perdón?" dijo. "Tú me invitaste aquí. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te da el derecho de echarme ahora?"

"No va a funcionar así. No puedes tratarme de esta manera. Te di una oportunidad, 18. Incluso a pesar que mucha gente no quería que lo hiciera, lo hice."

"Oh, ¡deja de intentar ponerte como el gran santo! Todo lo que querías era-"

"Tal vez eso es verdad y tal vez no lo es," interrumpí, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí mismo, realmente. "Pero ese no es el punto. Tú viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad, y nosotros te aceptamos. No puedes aprovecharte de eso y hacer esto. Dijiste que no necesitabas a nadie, y tal vez no lo hagas, pero nadie te aceptará si los tratas así. Yo no lo aceptaré."

Me sentí exhausto, mi valor se agotó. Número 18 me miró, y yo bajé mi cabeza. Estaba seguro que ella o se iría o me mataría, y deseaba que se apresurara en hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas (aunque ambas me aterrorizaban), porque ese momento era insoportable. No esperaba ver lo que entonces.

Primero hubo sorpresa en sus ojos, luego por un momento una especie de tristeza. Finalmente echó una mirada levemente hacia abajo y dijo, "Tienes razón."

"¿Huh?"

"Tienes razón, y lo siento. Me doy cuenta... que he estado actuando tan infantilmente desde que llegué aquí. Igual que mi hermano. Me iré ahora." Caminó hacia la puerta.

A mitad de camino, ella se volteó y miró de nuevo. "Yo... no sé..." dijo con una profunda clase de tristeza que no había visto en sus ojos antes, "A dónde voy a ir..."

Se fue volando. No podía decir ninguna palabra. Todo el sonido parecía haber quedado vacante en el universo.

Por unos pocos minutos me senté con Oolong y Roshi-sama. Los miré - sus expresiones parecían congeladas en el tiempo - y al suelo. Luego, me fui volando también.

No me pregunten cómo la encontré. Sólo lo hice.

Ella se detuvo en el aire cuando me vio, y estaba completamente confundida.

"¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?"

"Por favor vuelve," dije. "No quiero que te vayas."

* * *

Parte II

Aunque vacilante, Número 18 aceptó volver a Kame House conmigo.

Hice lo mejor para hacer las reparaciones con los demás. Está bien. Las cosas serán mejores ahora. Dijo que lo sentía. Sí, sé que estoy sangrando. Son sólo un par de heridas de carne y un ojo morado. Nada de qué preocuparse...

Podría haber ido al mirador de Dende y hacer que me curara - estoy seguro que él hubiera estado feliz de hacerlo - pero supuse que probablemente tenía suficiente que hacer como el nuevo Kami de la Tierra. Además, no me molesta tanto el dolor. Después de descansar un poco me sentí mucho mejor.

Le sonreí atontado a 18 en la mañana. Hola, dije. Ella respondió con otro "hola". Me preguntó cómo estaba mi ojo. Mejorando, gracias, le dije. No hubo más discusión de la noche anterior.

Vi esto como un nuevo comienzo para nosotros - una clase de borrón y cuenta nueva, supongo. "Entonces," le dije, "Tal vez deberíamos llegar a conocernos un poco mejor."

"Está bien, pero no hay mucho que conocer sobre mí."

"¿De verdad?"

"Todo lo que sé es que soy Humana Artificial Número 18, creación del gran Señor Doctor Gero del Ejército de la Patrulla Roja, que ha caído pero está destinada a alzarse de nuevo," dijo, y suspiró. "Esa declaración fue fabricada. No tienes idea que molesto es tener este callo en tu memoria."

Estuve de acuerdo con ella. "Pero... ¿quién eras antes de ser Número 18?"

"...Una mujer humana..."

Me quedé boquiabierto. "¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?"

"Estoy suponiendo incluso eso." Su rostro se ensombreció. "Él se llevó todo, sabes. Nuestros recuerdos, nuestros sentimientos, todo. Nos limpió. No sé nada sino la información que me dio y lo que he aprendido desde que desperté."

No sabía qué decir. "Eso es terrible."

"..."

Estaba shockeado - no había tenido ni idea que lo que Gero les había hecho fuera tan completo. ¿Pueden imaginar que les borren todo su pasado, despertarse y ni siquiera saber quién o qué eran? No sólo eso, sino convertirse en alguien más, toda la naturaleza propia violada de adentro haca afuera.

"¡Deja de mirarme así! No tengas pena de mí."

"Oh... lo siento."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, y luego sonreí. No te preocupes, le dije, comenzarás una nueva vida. Harás nuevos recuerdos.

Ella consideró esto.

"Tal vez," dijo.

También podría haberle dicho sobre mí. Si es así, no les falta nada - sólo una extremadamente abreviada versión de lo que acaban de leer.

Hubieron unos pequeños problemas esa noche en la cena. Oolong, quien se había estado nervioso todo el día, se levantó en el medio de la comida. "Esto es todo," dijo, "No puedo soportarlo más." ¿De qué estaba hablando? "¡Ya saben!" señaló, apuntando a 18. "¡Ella! ¡Ella simplemente no se puede quedar aquí!"

Se mantuvo servil mientras hablaba, como si esperara algún ataque de 18, pero ella sólo miró seria a su plato todo el tiempo. "Ella es... quiero decir... ¡es peligrosa! Incluso el hecho de que esté en el planeta ,e asusta, ¡y mucho menos aquí!"

"Oolong, por favor-" comencé.

"Krillin, no sé por qué decidiste traerla aquí. ¿Viste lo que te hizo? Ella-"

Roshi-sama lo interrumpió. "Eso es suficiente, Oolong."

"Pero-"

"¡Pero nada! ¿Esta es mi casa o no?" Sonrió con orgullo. "Se me ocurre pensar que Krillin es un maldito buen juez con respecto al carácter. Si dice que la joven puede quedarse, puede. Fin de la discusión."

Oolong murmuró una disculpa y volvió a su comida. Miré a Roshi en shock. Él me guiñó el ojo.

Las cosas fueron un poco mejor después de eso. Podía decir que 18 realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo ahora. Comenzó a aceptar las invitaciones para salir y hacer cosas. Fuimos al centro comercial, para almorzar y cenar, y al bar al que solía frecuentar - a cualquier lugar que pudiera estar con gente y tener alguna experiencia para tratar con ellos.

Me divertí mucho. 18 nunca dudó en ofrecer sus críticas de la sociedad y sus muchas reglas tácitas y adornos. En realidad, señalaba algunas peculiaridades que nunca realmente había notado.

"Entonces por qué es esto, exactamente," había dicho. "¿Que todos sienten necesario preguntar '¿cómo estás?' cuando obviamente tienen poco interés y saben que sólo recibirán una respuesta precondicionada?"

"Sabes, realmente no tengo idea," dije.

Ella típicamente giró sus ojos y murmuró, "Humanos," aunque podía decir que esta reacción se estaba volviendo más bondadosa.

Creo recordar la primera vez que la hice reír. Estábamos almorzando en el centro comercial. Ella tiene esta graciosa manera de mover sus labios levemente a la derecha cuando está masticando carne.

"¿Entonces cómo se llama esto?" dijo.

"Pollo Borbón."

"Es bueno."

Encogí mis hombros. "No es mala comida para un patio de comidas. Entonces, ¿qué piensas de la raza humana hasta ahora?"

"Son arrogantes," dijo, "y egoístas e ignorantes y estúpidos... pero como dijiste, no son malos, realmente. Sólo no creo que encaje muy bien."

"No," dije. "Lo estás haciendo bien. Aunque tengo que decir, ese tipo que golpeaste anoche debió haber estado muy sorprendido cuando literalmente lo pusiste en su lugar."

"¡Hm!" Sonrió. "Se lo merecía. Le dije una vez que se fuera."

"Sí," dije, "pero sólo puedo imaginarlo intentando explicárselo a sus amigos." Aquí me deslicé en mi suplantación del desafortunado tipo. "No, amigo, ¡tú no entiendes! Quiero decir, esta chica, ¡era FUERTE! Hey, ¡vamos! ¡No es gracioso!"

18 soltó una divertida carcajada y puso su mano en la boca para detenerla.

"Aha," bromeé, "¿He logrado obtener una risita de la gran mala insensible androide? Estoy sorprendido."

"Cállate," dijo, y me golpeó lo duro suficiente para que duela.

"Owwww, vamos, 18," gemí, pero estaba sonriendo. Ella también estaba sonriendo, y eso me hizo sentir genial. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido sobre la advertencia de Trunks se habían desvanecido. Tal vez en su línea de tiempo 18 era una asesina a sangre fría, pero esta era una criatura mucho más compleja e interesante. He conocido a muchos asesinos de sangre fía, pero no puedo decir que he conocido gente como 18.

Las cosas se calmaron muy rápidamente en Kame House. No había ninguna reconciliación formal o algo, todos sólo se acostumbraron entre sí. Pudieron haber habido algunos incidentes, pero nada importante. Estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que 18 se convirtió en un miembro de la casa como el resto de nosotros. Mientras se acomodaba en mi antiguo cuarto, yo acomodé una residencia levemente más permanente en el ático.

Oh, casi me olvido de mencionar esto. Una mañana, noté que 18 me estaba mirando algo extraña.

"¿Qué sucede?" dije. Ella señaló mi cabeza.

"Oh, ja ja." Corrí una mano a lo largo de mi cabeza, que tenía suficiente cabello para parecerse a un corte de cabello muy corto. "Supongo que he descuidado afeitar mi cabeza últimamente."

Ella asintió levemente y pensé que era el final de eso, incluyo ir tan lejos como para hacer una nota mental de hacer eso.

Luego, me sorprendió. "No," dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"No," repitió, y bajó sus pestañas levemente, dándome una mirada que casi podría describir como sensual, si no supiera mejor. "Te ves, um... lindo con cabello."

Ella inmediatamente movió su atención a algo más. Yo daba vueltas.

Huelga decir que, por supuesto, nunca afeité mi cabeza de nuevo.

No sabía dónde exactamente poner esa pequeña anécdota, pero creo que da un buen ejemplo del hecho que aunque las cosas de alguna manera habían vuelto a la normalidad, era diferente de antes. Creo que la vida en casa había cambiando en un buen sentido. En lo más mínimo, siempre es bueno tener más compañía. No importa cuanto salgamos, vivir en una casa en una isla aislada suma pasar un montón de tiempo realmente viviendo en esa casa en una aislada isla, y es aburrido. Conversaciones con las mismas dos personas se vuelven repetitivas después de un tiempo.

18 no estaba muy interesada en hablar al principio. Me dijo que sólo hablaba cuando sentía que había algo que era necesario que dijera. En poco tiempo, sin embargo, se unía a un punto o a dos, y pronto estuvo hablando con nosotros. El de elle era el patrón de conversación de la persona que se sienta y observa y luego entra con un "Bueno, mi forma de verlo...", excepto sin el "Bueno, mi manera de verlo." Sus evaluaciones eran a veces duras, pero generalmente bastante acertadas. No tenía mucha experiencia en elaborar, pero entendía las cosas rápidamente. Siempre ha sido así - increíblemente buena en aprender cosas.

Probablemente van a pensar que esto es extraño o divertido o algo, pero lo primero que me atrajo de 18 - lo primero que realmente llegué a apreciar de ella - era el hecho que me tomaba seriamente. Incluso entre mis amigos (y créanme, no quiero decir que mis amigos me trataban mal, porque no lo han hecho), siempre he sentido que me toman un poco menos enserio que la mayoría. Tal vez sea mi culpa. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente comencé a adaptarme a eso, a hacer mi entrada un poco excéntrica o caótica, o tal vez sólo realmente era así.

Fuera lo que fuera, era diferente con 18. Sabía por la manera que me miraba cuando yo hablaba que estaba prestando atención. Había algo allí, alguna clase de respeto. Se sentía muy extraño para mí, pero de a poco comencé a tener más confianza. No sólo en el discurso, sino en muchas cosas. Los demás habían intentado alentarme antes, pero nunca había sido tan extrañamente eficaz como el sutil acercamiento de 18.

Supongo que eso me lleva a algo que estuve ocultándoles. Admito esto como culpa: no es justo para ustedes o para mí. Se supone que debo dejar las cosas claras. Me he referido a ello algunas veces, pero nunca directamente lo dije.

No era una vista fuera de lo común en Kame House verme deprimido. Y no quiero decir sólo tener un mal día, algo de mal humor. Quiero decir realmente deprimido. Generalmente lograba, o pensé que lograba, evitar que la gente lo notara. Sonreía y actuaba como siempre, como si nada estuviera mal. ¿Cuál era el punto de molestar a otros con mi estúpida mierda? A veces, cuando mi disfraz no estaba colgado muy bien, llegaba tan lejos como para decir que no pasaba nada. A veces funcionaba y a veces no.

Generalmente comenzaba cuando estaba haciendo algo, o intentando hacer algo, o planeando hacer algo. En el caso del que me estoy por referir, estaba tratando de escribir. No estaba haciendo ningún progreso, y no estaba saliendo muy bien. Eventualmente sólo volvía a leer en lo que estaba trabajando y dejaba un hacha mental caer - esto era muerta. Irredimible.

Procedí de ahí a darme cuenta que era un pésimo escritor. Esto parecía perfectamente lógico; de hecho, parecía sólo que había estado medio engañándome en no creer. Este oscuro bulto de descontento y auto odio infectado, como generalmente hacía, cada parte de mí mismo. Era inútil. Era débil y estúpido y la gama de otros descriptores. Había fracasado en todo lo importante. Si hubiera hecho ciertas cosas de manera diferente, Goku todavía hubiera estado vivo; le había fallado a Goku. Si fuera más fuerte, podría haber luchado contra Cell; era mi culpa que no fuera más fuerte. Y una nueva facción - no estaba haciendo lo correcto por 18. Ella debería estar en otro lugar. Ella estaba pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo, ¿realmente estaba entreteniendo alguna ridícula esperanza que pudiera gustar de mí? Por favor - era demasiado buena para mí. Yo era una broma.

Así que apagué mi computadora y me tomé unos momentos para tragar la rabia. Tomé profundos respiros para calmar el temblor. Me senté en una silla e intenté leer un libro. Estuve en las mismas dos páginas por casi 15 minutos, así que me dí por vencido.

18 me habló. "¿Qué te pasa? Generalmente te estás ocupando con alguna tarea u otra justo ahora."

Simplemente no estoy de ánimo, le dije. Suave, agradablemente. Levanté las paredes.

Me preguntó de nuevo y suspiré. Estaba comenzando a desarrollar un dolor de cabeza más grande.

"Sólo no me siento genial conmigo mismo ahora, ¿está bien? Eso es todo. De lo contrario, estoy bien." Pensando, por favor vete.

Ella me frunció el ceño. "No lo entiendo," dijo.

Murmuré algo para el efecto que no mucha gente hace.

18 pareció enojarse un poco. Dio un paso hacia la silla. "Levántate."

"¿Qué?" Esto no es lo que necesitaba. Ella me estaba mandoneando. "¿Por qué?"

Viendo que no me levantaba, le levantó en cambio, para mi gran alarma y protesta, y me puso de pie. ¿Cuál era la gran idea? dije. Qué pensaba que estaba-

"Cállate. Sólo voy a decir esto una vez."

Dejé que mi voz se quebrara.

"Y," dijo con autoridad, "Me vas a deber por ello, ¿entiendes?"

Le di una mirada confundida. Ella suspiró profundamente e intentó ponerlo más claro.

"¿Piensas que es fácil para mí? No lo es. Cada palabra de esto me duele. ¿Entiendes?"

Asentí sin poder hacer nada.

"Bien," dijo, permitiéndose una pequeña pausa. Entonces: "Eres demasiado bueno para esto."

"¿Huh?"

"¡Cállate! ¡Déjame terminar!"

Me quedé en silencio obediente.

"Es obvio que no piensas mucho de ti. ¿Crees que no noto que te deprimes en pequeñas maneras, cada vez que tienes la oportunidad? A veces piensas que estás bromeando, pero me vuelve loca. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Porque estás diciendo lo opuesto de la verdad. Tú eres el único humano que he conocido que sea así de bueno. Que me trata así de bien, a pesar de todo lo que te hecho pasar. Tú... eres una buena persona, Krillin. Sé que lo eres."

Mi corazón golpeó. Nunca había esperado recibir tal cumplido de 18. Alcé la vista a sus ojos - por un momento, se veía confundida, casi tierna, pero pronto volvió a su posición autoritaria y su mirada impasible. "Entonces," dijo, "No habrá más de esto. ¿Entendido?"

Quería decir algo significativo, hacer algún uso de los poderosos sentimientos dentro de mí entonces. "Sí," dije.

"Bien," dijo, y rápidamente se volteó y me dejó allí.

Colgué en mi silla, aturdido por el shock. Por primera vez, supe que no había dudas de la verdad en sus palabras. Me levanté y realmente me sentí un poco mejor. Me eché una objetiva mirada. Podría no ser la persona más inteligente o fuerte, pensé, pero me dí cuenta que me había vuelto importante para alguien.

"18," pensé. Sentía por ella un profundo respeto y... algo más. Ella había dicho esto por mí, y sabía que no podía haber sido fácil. En el par de meses que había estado con nosotros, se había vuelto mucho mejor al hablar, pero cuando el tópico giraba a los sentimientos, se volvía extrañamente tranquila. No podía encontrar muchas palabras, y ella se movía nerviosamente con su pie y se veía muy ansiosa hasta que cambiaba el tema. Para mí, ella había roto ese silencio por primera vez.

Tenía razón: sí le debía. Sentado allí en el ático levemente iluminado, sólo deseé saber cómo haría para pagar esta deuda.

* * *

Parte III

Admitiré que estaba un poco nervioso mientras caminamos por la entrada de la lujosa casa de Yamcha. Él era un buen hombre y generalmente muy razonable, pero estaba nervioso sin embargo.

Había estado evitando a mis amigos por demasiado tiempo. Había hablado con algunos de ellos por teléfono, casi eludiendo el tema que no tenía las agallas de sacar. Roshi-sama me había dicho que no sería capaz de mantener esto por mucho tiempo. 18 había sido un poco más directa.

"¿Qué pasa?" había dicho. "¿Tienes vergüenza de mí?"

"¡No!" dije; estaba diciendo la verdad. No estaba avergonzado, sólo tenía miedo. Sólo seguía viento el disgusto y la incredulidad de todos allá en el mirador. Pero ella tenía razón - sólo estaba siendo estúpido. No había ninguna buena razón para mi intento de mantenerla en secreto.

Entonces, ambos estábamos allí esperando que Yamcha respondiera la puerta. Eso es lo divertido sobre la casa de Yamcha - nunca había contratado ninguna ayuda como la mayor parte de la gente con esa clase de casas. Simplemente nunca se había sentido cómodo con eso, dice, y él y Puar se las arreglaban bien. El efecto de eso es que a veces te quedas por unos buenos dos minutos esperándolo que abra la puerta.

"Hey," dijo, "¡Krillin! Ha pasado... oh." Miró a 18. Se veía nervioso momentáneamente, pero lo vi suprimirlo. "18, ¿verdad?"

Ella lo miró un poco extrañamente al principio, pero lo desestimó. "Sí," dijo. "Hola."

"Hola..." dijo un poco distante. Entonces, con más fervor, "Bueno, ¡entren!"

"Hey, Puar-chan," gritó mientras entrábamos, "¡Tenemos invitados!"

En una esquina de la habitación, vi una escoba convertirse en un gato y asentí. Flotó hacia nosotros. "Hola, Krillin. ¿Quién es ella?"

18 soltó una gota. "¿No era ese gato una escoba hace sólo un minuto?"

Afortunadamente, esa fue una corta explicación, habiendo procedido de una explicación de una de las más infrecuentes transformaciones de Oolong.

Nos sentamos en un sofá en el... diablos, ¿es un vestíbulo? Yamcha debería saber mejor que yo; nunca pude entender bien cuál habitación de su casa se llamaba de qué manera. De todos modos, nos sentamos allí y bebimos un poco de vino. Yamcha me puso al día con un montón de asuntos actuales con la familia Son y Bulma. Aparentemente Vegeta estaba viviendo en el estado de Bulma en la sede de la Corporación Cápsula todo el tiempo ahora. Yamcha era el de los que opinaban que se habían enamorado, aunque cada vez que los veíamos estaban discutiendo.

No podía evitar sino divertirme. "Sabes, son perfectos para el otro," dije.

Él contó algunos otros temas - por ejemplo, "Hey, ¿te estás dejando crecer el cabello?", pero realmente no estaba desestimando a 18, incluso a pesar que me estaba hablando. Incluso le ofreció pequeñas explicaciones de cosas que podría no haber conocido mucho, que tengo que admitir que no lo hacía, ya que no le había hablado mucho de mis amigos. En realidad, sacando el momento inicial de nerviosismo, Yamcha fue sorprendentemente genial con 18; estaba aliviado. Sólo hubo un momento que fue realmente incómodo.

"Entonces," dijo él, "supongo que ustedes dos también están juntos después de todo."

Yo asentí. "18 ha estado viviendo conmigo por un par de meses."

"Oh," dijo Yamcha, "¿Están...?" Movió su índice de 18 a mí y de nuevo, denotando una específica clase de conexión.

Estábamos muy avergonzados. 18 y yo nos alejamos involuntariamente un metro. Froté la parte de atrás de mi cuello con cautela.

"Ah, no," dije. "No es eso."

"Oh," dijo, "Lo siento. Fue grosero de mi parte preguntar algo así."

Hubo una pausa un poco incómoda.

"Nunca he estado en un lugar como este antes," dijo 18. "Me gustaría ver el resto."

Yamcha estaba, como les dije, más que feliz de complacer. "Claro. Te daré un paseo."

Nos guió a través de su casa. Sus comentarios fueron bastante cortos, realmente. En una clase de salón - "He tenido algunas importantes fiestas aquí. Hay mucha comida, muchas bebidas, algo de baile. He tenido más de cientos de invitados. Hay nombres que se me olvidan, pero probablemente no les importa mucho eso."

18 se encogió de hombros. "Sí," dijo él, "A mí tampoco, realmente. No sé. Las fiestas pueden ser muy divertidas, pero no me gusta hacerlas muy seguido. Te tiendes a sentirte algo quemado y solo después de ellas. Bueno, yo lo hago." Sonrió. "Es mejor tener un par de amigos. Como ahora."

18 miraba todo - el lugar está bien decorado, no muy extravagante pero lo suficiente para ser impresionante y bonito. "Es un lugar tranquilo," dijo 18. "¿Cómo tienes una casa así?"

"Lo sé," dijo Yamcha, "Créeme, nunca deja de sorprenderme cuanto dinero me pagan por golpear una bola con un palo. Me sigo preguntando si es alguna clase de truco, como si van a venir algún día y decir el truco se terminó, Yamcha, puedes volver a ser una rata del desierto ahora. Aunque nunca lo hacen. Es increíble."

Casi habíamos terminado cuando nuestra atención se iluminó por un estante de madera sosteniendo una gran espada envainada.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo 18. "¿Alguna clase de arma?"

"Mi vieja espada," dijo Yamcha, admirándola. "La he tenido por mucho tiempo. Solía ser muy bueno. Aunque no la he usado en años."

"La usabas," preguntó, "Cuando tuviste..."

"Oh, las cicatrices," dijo Yamcha, tocando una de ellas con sus dedos. "Sí, no la he usado desde entonces."

"Nunca me dijiste cómo pasó eso," dije yo.

Él asintió. "Lo siento, Krillin. Es privado. Nunca le contaré a nadie esa historia."

"Yo sé cómo sucedió," dijo Puar, flotando en la habitación.

"Es cierto," dijo, "Pero no le vas a decir a nadie tampoco." Puar asintió remilgado.

18 se veía muy preocupada. "Debió haber sido terrible tener esas cicatrices cuando todos pueden verlas. Lo siento."

"Oh, las he tenido por mucho tiempo que estoy acostumbrado a ello. También la mayoría de mis amigos," dijo, asintiendo hacia mí. "Lo peor es cuando conozco gente nueva y las miran. Se siente como una invasión tener sus ojos en mis heridas. Me pregunto qué están pensando de mí."

"Sí," dijo 18. "Sé lo que quieres decir."

Yamcha se encogió de hombros. "No es tan malo, realmente. Es algo que me diferencia. quiero decir, podría deshacerme de ellas si pudiera, pero he aprendido a vivir con ello. De todos modos, cualquiera que se quede concentrado en ello mucho tiempo es superficial y no vale la pena de tratar, ¿verdad?"

Estaba sorprendido. Yamcha no solía abrirse así a la gente que acababa de conocer. Menos 18.

Yamcha sacó la espada del estante y de su vaina. Recordó algo de sus días en el desierto. "Entonces, 18," dijo, estando cómodo, "¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu pasado?"

Ella vaciló. "¿Mi pasado?"

"Oh," dije, "Yamcha, tienes que entender... sus recuerdos fueron borrados por el Dr. Gero. Ella no recuerda de su vida hasta ese punto."

Yamcha se veía un poco asqueado. "Eso es... horrible..."

"No puedo imaginarlo," dijo Puar. "Que te quiten tu pasado..." Se acercó a 18 y puso una pata en su hombro.

"No," dijo 18. Ella levantó su cabeza de nuevo. "Tengo un pasado. Me quedé con mi hermano en el bosque por un mes más o menos, y luego fui a vivir con Krillin. Desde entonces, él me ha estado mostrando muchas cosas. No estoy acostumbrada a todo, pero pienso que lo estoy soportando."

"Esa es una buena actitud, 18," dijo Puar. "Estás haciendo un nuevo pasado."

Yamcha asintió. "Sí, es admirable." Miró a su espada. "Tal vez a veces somos un poco demasiado dependientes de los recuerdos." Volvió a ponerla en la pared. "Después de todo, ¿dónde estaríamos sin el presente?"

Nos quedamos por un tiempo. Lo pasamos bien, la conversación se alivió un poco después de eso. Yamcha y 18 parecían haberse entendido, lo que era bueno. Incluso mejor, Yamcha nos prometió que él se encargaría de los demás. Sí, dijo, algunos no estarán muy contentos de escuchar sobre 18, pero estaba seguro que lo superarían. "Mira a Vegeta, por el amor de Kami," dijo. "Si podemos tolerarlo, no estoy muy preocupado por ti, 18."

"Me gusta él," 18 dijo de Yamcha en el camino a casa. "Tienes un buen amigo."

"Sí," estuve de acuerdo. "Yamcha es un gran hombre. Nos llevamos muy bien."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

"Uh, entonces," dije. "Fue bastante raro cuando él preguntó de... nosotros."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo. "Lo fue."

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino.

Estaba enojado conmigo mismo. Después de todo lo bueno que había pasado en nuestra visita, ¿por qué tenía que volver a eso? Sin embargo, mis pensamientos volvían a eso una y otra vez, sin importar cuantas veces intentaba alejarlos.

En una llamada telefónica posterior, Yamcha me dijo que 18 parecía una chica muy buena, pero que todavía debía recordar lo que él dijo. "Todo lo que quiero decir es, no hagas nada al menos que estés seguro." Le dije que no se preocupara.

Estaba sentado a la mesa en un pequeño restaurante y café con 18 algún tiempo después. Estábamos sólo bebiendo y comiendo algo de pan porque ya habíamos comido.

Bebí lenta y deliberadamente, intentando pensar en algo qué decir. Nuestras conversaciones habían sido menos vivaces últimamente. Las bromas, las estudiadas observaciones de 18, mi feliz charla - todo eso se había ido bastante. No era que no disfrutaba más nuestras salidas. Lo hacía. Nunca me divertía tanto.

"Vamos," me insistí. "Sólo dile algo." Echando un par de miradas a sus ojos entre meditadas miradas en mi vaso, planeé hacer algún comentario sobre el viaje que el Maestro Roshi y Oolong propusieron a las Islas Papayas para ver un concurso de bikinis. La miré y me alisté para hablar, pero- Dios mío, estaba hermosa.

Estaba usando un vestido veraniego con esos pequeños breteles que mostraban sus hombros de manera muy linda - había sido muy pálida, pero estaba adquiriendo más bronceado ahora. Estaba torciendo su sorbete de manera ausente. No quiero arruinar mi descripción con ridículos romanticismos o comparaciones con ángeles, pero realmente se veía asombrosa para mí ese día. Tan asombrosa que me hacía sentir incómodo. ¿Había sido una persona diferente sólo unas semanas atrás cuando le hablé tan fácilmente? ¿Había sido ella otra persona?

"He estado pensando," dijo ella, "Sobre lo que podría querer hacer con mi vida."

"¿Oh? ¿Estás interesada en algo en particular?" Me encontré deseando que algo saliera que la divirtiera o complaciera sólo para poder verla sonreír de nuevo. 'Lindo', había pensando en esa sonrisa. En qué estaba pensando - era oro. Cuando la veía sonreír, se sentía como una clase de calidez, un gratificante sentimiento que se vertía en mi corazón...

Concéntrate. Concéntrate. Realidad. Concéntrate. Concéntrate.

"Bueno," dijo ella, y suspiró. "No. No lo sé. Nada realmente ha llamado mi interés todavía. Siento que debería conseguir un trabajo. Sabes, tal vez podría ganar algo de dinero."

"Claro," le dije, "Si quieres."

Mantuvo contacto visual conmigo. Su sorbete se rompió por haber sido doblado tantas veces.

"Tal vez si ahorras lo suficiente podrías comprarte tu propia casa," sugerí. "Sin tener que compartir una casa en una isla lejana con nosotros los raros ermitaños."

"Tal vez.. Pero entonces, todos los buenos trabajos parecen necesitar un diploma de universidad."

"Eso es algo cierto," dije. "Sabes, si quieres, estoy seguro que puedes ir a la universidad."

Apoyó su mejilla en su mano, considerando esto y haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera levemente sobre la mesa. "...No lo sé," dijo.

Nuestros ojos no se encontraron por un rato. En algún lugar dentro de mí, sentí una apagada resonancia: pum, pum, pum. Luego, la miré y sonreí sabiamente.

"Conseguiré el cheque," dije.

Ese es un retrato bastante acertado de ese período. 18 y yo nos habíamos acercado más y más antes, y no parecía haber límites. Entonces, de repente, bruscamente, pasó. Había empezado con un par de incidentes dispersos: El malentendido de Yamcha, y esta ocasión donde estábamos sentados juntos y yo, sólo por accidente, toqué su pierna. Me había disculpado sinceramente, y ella dijo que no me preocupara por eso, pero me estaba preocupando por eso. Estaba ebrio por el contacto, la prohibición de él. Me reproché duramente y me obligué a no sentarme junto a ella por un tiempo.

Ahora parecemos desesperadamente lejos, pero sentí más que nunca un anhelo a estar cerca de ella. Extrañaba los tiempos más felices, cuando nos sentíamos como conspiradores o compatriotas, y yo hacía que riera cada tanto. O a veces ella simplemente giraba sus ojos por mis tonterías y con afecto me llamaba idiota. Me había divertido mucho entonces. Sin embargo, en lo profundo sabía que ni siquiera eso sería suficiente ya. Quería algo más.

Intenté quitármelo. Miré penetrantemente a mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. No estoy enamorado, le decía. No quería estar enamorado. Sólo no funcionaría en lo absoluto.

Bueno, preguntó mi reflejo con sus grandes, inocentes ojos, ¿por qué no?

¿Por qué no? ¿Estaba loco? No era justo, para los emprendedores. Ella tenía mucha menos experiencia con el mundo que yo. Más importante, ella no se sentía de la misma manera conmigo, estaba seguro. Si dije o intenté algo, terminaría haciendo lo que arruinaría todo y poniéndola tan incómoda que se iría, y estaría por su cuenta de nuevo, ahora con una agria opinión sin dudas de la humanidad - así que estaría usándola después de todo. Así que, estaba fuera de cuestionamiento. Tenía que deshacerme de este sentimiento de alguna manera. Sin embargo resistió a todos mis intentos sin moverse ni una pulgada. En todo caso, se hacía más fuerte. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Le exigí esto a mi reflejo, quien me miraba en respuesta con acusación similar.

Fue más fácil durante el día. Podía lograr sonreír, ser bueno con ella sin ser demasiado bueno. Sin embargo, ella parecía estar teniendo algunos problemas suyos. Actuaba distante conmigo.

Unos pocos días después no vino a cenar. Golpeé la puerta de su habitación más tarde. Me dijo que podía entrar.

"Hey, 18," dije. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Estaba sentada en la cama y mirando a la pared. "Pensando," dijo. "Y mirando mi info-" Giró su rostro hacia mí. "Maldición. No debería haber dicho eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Tu información, ibas a decir?"

Ella asintió vacilante. "Tengo la capacidad... Quiero decir, puedo grabar cosas. Guardarlas. Todavía lo hago, a veces."

Decir esto parecía molestarla bastante. Se masajeó sus sienes con su mano.

"Hey," dije, "No hay nada malo con eso. Mucha gente probablemente desearía poder sacar sus pensamientos así. No tienes que olvidarte de nada."

"No es así," dijo. "Se desmonta a las cosas importantes. O... las cosas importantes, dependiendo cómo lo mires."

Estaba llorando. Quería confortarla, pero me detuve un momento. Entonces pensé, "Al diablo con las consecuencias, la mujer está molesta," y me senté junto a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro. Esperé que fuera confortante.

"¿Sabes," dijo, "¿Cuál es la peor parte de ser un cyborg?"

"Oh, 18..."

"Cuando te miro, realmente estoy viendo a través de una pantalla. Me da mucha información vita, como pulsaciones, identidad, y..." Se detuvo.

"Puedes decirme," dije. "Está bien."

"...y a veces, cuando me olvido de apagarlo... apunta. Incluso... hace sugerencias del mejor lugar para atacar."

Se acurrucó, temblando. En ese momento, odié al Dr. Gero y amé a Número 18.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de su espalda y la abracé. Le dije que estaría bien, que trabajaríamos en eso, que esa estúpida pantalla no significaba nada.

"Lo siento," dijo ella. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? No tienes nada que lamentar. Vamos..."

"No puedo," dijo, y se levantó. "Lo siento, pero no puedo."

Se fue de la habitación, y luego estaba corriendo y yo estaba corriendo tras ella. "¡Espera!" Grité. "¡18!" Ella incendió la puerta y despegó volando de inmediato. Yo hice lo mismo.

Puse tanto poder como pude para lograr mi vuelo, pero ella era demasiado rápida para mí y pronto me dejó atrás. La perdí en la oscuridad y la lluvia, porque había una tormenta. Volé un poco en la dirección que pensé que se había ido y grité su nombre un par de veces, pero no sirvió de nada. Volví destrozado a Kame House.

Oolong me saludó allí. "Hey, hey," dijo. "Estás empapado. "¿Dónde está 18?"

"No lo sé," dije. "Sólo se fue."

"Ooh. Eso es duro."

Yo asentí llorando. "Estoy preocupado por ella."

El cerdo me estudió por unos momentos.

"Hey," dijo. "Eres bastante dulce con ella, ¿no?"

Pensé en ser defensivo, pero me dí por vencido y sólo asentí.

"Eso creía... ¿Por qué no le dices?"

"No puedo," le dije. "No funcionaría."

Oolong se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que no sé todo sobre eso, y que apenas soy un experto. Pero niño, confía en mí... ella está loca por ti."

"¡¿Qué?"

"Vamos, hombre... ¿no ves la manera en que te mira? Es tan obvio."

Ahora que lo mencionaba, la recordé mirándome muchas veces con una expresión incierta... era casi admirando, ahora que pensaba en ello. Me volteé.

"Bueno, como dije, no sé mucho sobre mujeres o relaciones... pero me parece que ambos necesitan que para ser felices se admitan eso mutuamente. Tal vez estoy equivocado, pero lo dudo. Y tal vez no tienes que hacerlo ahora, pero, ahh, cómo digo esto... nunca sabes cuando se te acaba el tiempo."

Lo miré. Aquí estaba un lugar que nunca había esperado encontrar mis ánimos levantados.

"Bueno," dijo él, "Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, buena suerte. Voy a la cama. Hice lo mío."

Oolong tenía razón, me di cuenta. Miré por la ventana y me pregunté si no era demasiado tarde ya. Se había ido ahora... ¿qué si se seguía yendo? ¿Qué si nunca la veía de nuevo?

Después que paró la lluvia, salí y me senté en la playa, mirando al cielo nocturno.

Después de una hora, hubo un ruido en el medio de la isla. Una figura se apareció.

"Hey," dije.

"Lo siento," dijo 18. "Eso fue cobardía."

"No, no te preocupes por eso. Ven, siéntate conmigo."

Siguió hablando mientras se sentaba. "Ni siquiera sé a dónde pensaba que estaba yendo. Puedo ser tan irracional a veces..."

"Shh," dije, "Olvídalo. Mira a las estrellas."

Lo hizo. Yo también. Se las puede ver tan bien desde aquí.

Estaba pensando en cómo iba empezar con 18. Entonces no pareció un gran momento porque ella podría estar enojada todavía, al mismo tiempo tenía miedo que si no lo hacía pronto, perdiera el valor. A pesar de lo que Oolong había dicho, todavía no estaba seguro. El miedo al rechazo todavía estaba allí - no podía lograr animarme a creer que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

18 estaba moviendo su pie de nuevo. Más de lo usual.

"Krillin," dijo, "Tengo que decirte algo."

"Claro. Adelante."

"Y si quieres que me vaya después que lo he dicho, lo entenderé. No diré nada, daré la vuelta y volveré de la misma manera que vine. ¿Está bien?"

"Uh... claro."

Ella agarró mi mano y luego la sostuvo con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza, podría haber lastimado a una persona normal.

"Krillin... yo... yo te amo."

La miré en incredulidad.

"Quiero decir," dijo ella, "Creo que eso tiene que ser. No sé, pero no puede ser normal querer estar con alguien así de mucho."

Sólo seguí mirándola, en sus ojos. Estaba tan increíblemente feliz de hablar.

"...Maldición, lo arruiné, ¿no?"

"No." Agarré su mano. "Yo también te amo, 18."

Ella parecía shockeada. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí," dije, y "Sí" de nuevo. No sabía qué más decir.

Creo que ambos soltamos un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo. Se sentía como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento por tanto tiempo.

"Entonces... estamos enamorados, entonces."

"Sí." El mundo parecía estar girando a mi alrededor tan rápido para justificarse.

"¿Qué sucederá ahora?"

"No lo sé."

Su mano estaba fría, pero había calidez viniendo de ella. La acaricié con mi pulgar. Ella hizo lo mismo con la mía, y pronto estuvimos conduciéndonos en una clase de exploración en la mano del otro. Fue tan tonto, pero se sentía lo mejor que hubiera hecho jamás.

"Hey, 18," dije. "Te molesta..." Me sentí mareado. "... ¿Si me acerco un poco más a ti?"

Ella no dijo nada. Después de un momento, ella se acercó a mí.

Ahora, estábamos tocándonos. Se sentía increíble. Físicamente, no fue tan genial - ella estaba empapada, después de todo - pero, hombre, acabábamos de admitir que nos amábamos, y ahora nos estábamos tocando. Tal vez soy inmaduro, pero eso se sintió asombroso para mí.

Por un momento estuve nervioso, preguntándome si debía decir algo, y cómo decirlo, y si debería hacer alguna clase de movimiento o si eso sería inapropiado. Pero entonces ese nerviosismo sólo se evaporó y me sentí totalmente relajado. La vida era buena.

18 me sonrió - una confundida, indecisa sonrisita que amé - y alejó la mirada, sonrojándose un poco.

Por primera vez, no estaba preocupado por nada, ni siquiera por los posibles problemas en nuestra relación que empezaba. Sólo me conocía a mí y a mi amor, y la vida de aquí en adelante parecía buena.


	31. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 31: ¿Qué pasa ahora? ~

Parte I

Me desperté sintiéndome en general alegre. Cuando vi a 18 esa mañana, me sentía abrumado por el impulso de abrazarla de inmediato.

Me reí de mí mismo. Despacio, Romeo.

Le dije buenos días, ella lo devolvió sin inflexión especial y sin ningún gesto cariñoso. Pero sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y la mirada allí era de conocer, de compartir. Me decía que no se había olvidado de la noche anterior.

Pasé por mi mañana cargado con energía y saludé a Roshi y a Oolong, incluso salí a la playa a darle los buenos días a Umigame, quien comentó que parecía especialmente feliz esta mañana.

No dije nada a nadie acerca de lo que 18 y yo habíamos compartido la noche anterior. Pensé que sería mejor guardarlo para el desayuno, diciéndolo sólo cuando se lo pregunte para no parecer demasiado ansioso, como estaba seguro que estuve con Maron. Oolong me proporcionó mi señal al comienzo de la comida.

"Entonces," dijo, "Krillin, 18; ustedes parecían bastante molestos ayer por la noche. Todo está resuelto ahora, ¿eh?"

"Bueno", comencé.

"Sí", dijo 18, sin levantar la vista de su lugar. "Yo tenía un problema, pero ahora... no es más un problema. Lo hicimos funcionar."

"¿De veras? Eh... ¿eso es todo?" dijo Oolong. Estaba respondiendo a 18, pero mirándome.

""Uh," dije. Confundido, busqué en 18 respuestas. Ella me dio una mirada firme. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

"Sí," dije finalmente. "Sí, eso es todo. Lo resolvimos." Mis ojos se hundieron en mi plato, y me sentía confuso y vagamente traicionado. Mi energía parecía haberse extinguido de repente.

"Bien, bien, estoy contento de escuchar eso," dijo Roshi. "Está muy inquieto por aquí cuando están molestos los jóvenes."

"Uh-huh," contesté. Me sentía en una espiral descendente empinada, sumido en el olvido.

Lavé todos los platos sucios en la casa esa mañana con un poco más de atención que lo necesario, levantando cada uno para inspeccionarlo. Estaba mareado con los pensamientos rebotando en mi cerebro - ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Imaginé la noche anterior? No, eso es estúpido. Entonces, ¿imaginé el significado detrás de los ojos de 18 sólo hace una hora o dos? ¿Iba a ser como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Todo el alivio y liberación que había sentido pareció derrumbarse horriblemente. Luché para controlar mi fuerza y no romper los platos.

Cerca de allí, 18 le dijo a Oolong que iba a salir un rato. "Oh... está bien," dijo, un poco perplejo.

Justo antes de que saliera por la puerta, 18 me miró. Yo miré con desesperación en respuesta.

En un pequeño, casi imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza, 18 me indicó que la siguiera, luego se fue.

Terminé de lavar el plato que sostenía, lo apilé con cuidado, caminé tranquilamente hacia la puerta y salí, luego comencé a volar. Me la encontré en el aire.

Aterrizamos en el primer lugar conveniente donde hubiera tierra que encontramos. Se puso de espaldas a mí, de brazos cruzados.

"Probablemente no pienses mucho de mí ahora," dijo.

"¿Por qué, 18? ¿Por qué mentiste?"

Girándose hacia mí, espetó, "No mentí."

Suspiré. "Sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Lo siento," dijo. "No quise negar nada entre nosotros. Por favor entiende eso. Quiero que esto sea, Krillin. Realmente quiero tener esto contigo."

La forma en que lo dijo fue tan tierna que no pude evitar sino estar sorprendido por su honestidad. Mi ira se desvaneció.

"Me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso, 18," dije. "Pero... ¿por qué quieres ocultarlo?"

"No es eso," dijo, volviendo a su tono normal. "Sólo no creo estar lista para esa clase de atención. Sé que cuando un humano tiene una novia, sus amigos son... no sé... curiosos. Eso se sentiría muy raro para mí. Sólo no creo estar lista."

Fruncí el ceño. "Probablemente no seamos capaces de ocultarlo por mucho tiempo."

"Sólo tenme paciencia, y trabajaré en ello. Luego, puedes decirle a quien quieras. Sólo espera un poco primero. Por favor."

No podía negarme. Sabía que esto era importante para ella, y mientras me miraba me sentía tan apasionado por ella como me había sentido cuando me dijo que me amaba. "Claro," dije. "Lo mantendremos entre nosotros por un tiempo. No es gran cosa."

Ella asintió, y luego para mi gran sorpresa, me abrazó. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor y presioné mi rostro contra el de ella. Nos abrazamos por varios segundos. Se sintió maravilloso.

Estaba sorprendido, realmente, lo poco que me había molestado el pedido de 18. Creo que comencé a entender entonces lo que era el verdadero amor. Quiero decir, con Maron fue sólo por apariencia, y hubiera tenido que encajar si hubiera sido capaz de presumir de ella. Aunque con 18, eso simplemente no parecía tan importante. Supongo que sí estaba ansioso de contarle a mis amigos (en una mezclada manera, ya que estaba seguro que sus reacciones serían mixtas), pero esto apenas parecía central en la relación. Ni tampoco estaba especialmente preocupado con el amor como un logro, así que no tendría que sentir cuando el final estuviera llegando que no había hecho nada con mi vida. Todo lo que realmente me preocupaba era 18, y la cercanía que sentía por ella. Supongo que es la mejor manera que puedo describir al amor - cercanía. Me sentía muy cercano a ella, y eso era gratificante, como algo que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Entonces, lo mantuvimos bajo radar por un par de semanas. Fue un poco molesto, pero no demasiado malo. No fue difícil - quiero decir, no era que nadie estuviera planeando en descubrirnos o algo.

18 me dijo después de un tiempo que podía decirle a la gente, si quería. "Sólo no hagas gran cosa de ello," dijo. Le dije a Roshi-sama y a Oolong esa noche. Parecían aprobarlo. No le dije a nadie más todavía.

Entonces, supongo que nuestra relación había empezado oficialmente en ese punto. Realmente no sabíamos por dónde llevarlo desde allí - la mayoría de la gente empezaba a salir, pero eso es básicamente lo que ya habíamos estado haciendo durante un par de meses. Sólo aprovechamos cada oportunidad que teníamos para hablar solos, y eso pareció funcionar. Encontramos un punto en las montañas (no voy a decir dónde, después de todo, ¡todavía vamos allí!) que era realmente agradable y tranquilo. Es genial, saben, ser capaz de volar a cualquier parte del planeta que se desee. Si alguna vez me siento presionado, puedo sólo volar a algún lugar por un tiempo.

Solíamos ir ahí un par de veces a la semana. Se ha vuelto más de una vez cada mes ahora, pero todavía es lindo. Nos recostamos entre el césped y hablamos a veces, o a veces sólo nos relajamos y no decimos mucho.

Una de las primeras veces que estuvimos allí, le pregunté a 18 por qué me había besado la primera vez que nos conocimos.

"Te diré," dijo, "si me dices por qué destruiste el control remoto."

Wow, eso sí que me sorprendió. No había pensando en eso en un tiempo. Recuerdo mi lucha con eso, lo doloroso y duro que había sido. Parecía estar en otra dimensión en ese momento.

"Parecías una buena persona," dije.

"Golpeé a tus amigos," dijo. "Iba a matar a Goku."

"Sí, pero realmente no estaba sintiendo eso. Quiero decir... nunca te sentí como una mala persona. Eso, y pensé que eras bonita."

Ella asintió pensativa. "Está bien, pero mi razón no va a sonar noble. Te veías tan indefenso y pensé que sería divertido confundirte."

"Oh." Tengo que admitir, estaba un poco decepcionado.

"Y," añadió, "Pensé que eras lindo."

Me reí. "¡Tenía aspecto gracioso!"

"En una buena manera." Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Reí de nuevo. "Sabes, es como divertido que esa fuera la única vez que nos hemos besado."

Ella se sentó. "¿Lo es?"

Me puse un poco tímido, sorprendido por la seriedad que se lo había tomado. "Bueno," dije, "tienes que admitir que las circunstancias fueron muy raras."

"Sabes... podrías besarme ahora si quieres."

La miré, completamente asombrado, por unos segundos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo, nos estábamos besando.

El beso fue un poco vacilante y lento al principio, pero fue muy apasionado - sentí ese beso, lo sentí en algún lugar mientras presionaba mis labios contra los suyos y ponía mi mano levemente en su espalda. Ella corrió su mano por mi cabello y acunó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza en su palma, sosteniéndome allí. Todo se sentía bien en mi universo, entonces. Todo era justo como debía ser.

Después de que nos separamos, ella me dijo, respirando con algo de dificultad, "Eso definitivamente se sintió diferente que antes."

"Sí," dije. "Tal vez así es como se siente cuando lo haces en serio."

Después de eso, creo que le dije que la amaba de nuevo. Ella me dijo que sabía que lo hacía.

Ese beso se sintió como un momento inolvidable para mí. Durante un tiempo después, cuando la miraba recordaba haber compartido eso con ella. Qué puedo decir, se sentía bien.

No había visto a la familia de Goku en meses, así que supuse que les haría una visita. Supongo que fue una de esas ideas que sólo me golpearon, así que no llamé ni nada. Fue sólo una de esas cosas espontáneas. Sorprendentemente, fue Gohan quien finalmente abrió la puerta.

"Oh... Eres tú, Krillin."

"¡Sí! Hombre, Gohan, ¡No puedo superar lo grande que te estás poniendo! Parece como que voy a tener que lidiar con ser el luchador más chico de nuevo."

"Basta," dijo él, avergonzado. "Um... supongo que puedes entrar, por un minuto."

Gohan estaba solo en casa. Me dijo que sentara a la mesa de la cocina que me haría un emparedado. Era tan buen chico.

Hablamos por un rato. Estaba ocupado, como siempre. Creo que me dijo que había estado en la Corporación Cápsula recientemente.

Le pregunté a Gohan cuando iba a volver su madre. Se puso algo nervioso, según recuerdo.

"Krillin... tienes que entender sobre mi madre. Ella realmente es una buena persona."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Gohan?"

"Es sólo que a veces realmente puede guardar rencor." Luchó por las palabras. "Quiero decir... sólo está tratando de proteger a su familia. Es muy difícil para ella."

Me quedé mirándolo estúpidamente, sin entender.

"Yo... uh... Hey, ¡nos enteramos que estabas viendo a 18!"

Yo asentí. "No le he dicho a nadie todavía, pero es mi novia."

Gohan sonrió. "Realmente estoy contento por ti, siempre supe que encontrarías a alguien. ¡Espero que se casen y tengan montones de niños!"

Probablemente froté la parte de atrás de mi cuello y reí nerviosamente. Es lo que suelo hacer.

Sino entonces, luego pronto después de eso, Chichi llegó a casa. Estaba comenzando a verse más embarazada. No hacía contacto visual conmigo. Tenía muchos víveres y suministros, pero no me dejó que la ayudara. Me dijo que me fuera.

"Chichi," dije estúpidamente, "¿Qué...?"

"No es mi asunto lo que hagas con tu tiempo, Krillin." La forzada cortesía hacía cada palabra crispante. "Pero ahora estás en mi casa y tengo el derecho de pedirte que te vayas."

Gohan comenzó a enojarse, pero lo interrumpí. "Está bien," dije. "Me iré. Nos vemos más tarde, Gohan."

No puedo culparla, realmente. Ni siquiera había pasado un año desde Cell, y el miedo era difícil de olvidar. Estábamos aterrorizados de los cyborgs. Su poder era increíble, habíamos estado preocupándonos por ellos por años, y amenazaban con matar a Goku. No se la puede culpar por ser hostil, especialmente habiendo perdido a su marido.

Pero, ya saben, dolió. Realmente dolió. Me sentía miserable. Finalmente me había amigado con Chichi después de todos los años de conocernos, y me hacía acercado más que nunca a Gohan, y ahora enfrentaba a tener prohibido ver a toda la familia de Goku. Realmente sucede - la gente desarrolla disputas que cargan por el resto de sus vidas, y cosas mucho más penosas que quién amenazó con matar a quién. Era lo que había temido, en el fondo de mi mente, desde que 18 vino para quedarse conmigo en Kame House.

18 y yo realmente salimos en lo que podrían interpretar como una "cita" por años esa noche. Era una cena normal y una salida al cine, muy común para nosotros. La pasé muy bien, pero no estaba realmente feliz.

18, como siempre, fue perceptiva. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada."

"Pensé que estábamos más allá de mentirnos."

Esa fue difícil de esquivar. Le dije sobre Chichi. Ella señaló que realmente no le había hecho nada a ella, así que tuve que explicar cómo ella y su hermano habían sido promocionados como abominaciones del mal. Intenté no ser tan duro como Trunks, pero estaba en un comprensivo shock.

"Nunca había pensado en eso antes... Al principio, supongo que podríamos haber sido capaces de eso. No hubiera parecido algo diferente para nosotros de cualquier otra cosa. Es difícil creerlo ahora..."

"Yo nunca lo creí." Una mentira, pero estaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

"De todos modos," dijo, "eso explica por qué todos están tan incómodos a mi alrededor..."

Me sentí mal por incomodarla, así que le dije que había estado agrandando el problema y que todos se acostumbrarían a ella pronto, y mientras lo decía me di cuenta que probablemente tenía razón - lo había agrandado demasiado. Habíamos aceptado a otros antes quienes realmente habían sido verdaderas amenazas para el mundo, en lugar de meramente percibirlos. Sin embargo, ella sólo me pidió que le dijera más sobre el tiempo de Trunks.

"No hay mucho que decir. Él dijo que sólo quedaban unos pocos miles."

18 parecía algo enojada. "Qué terrible, insensato desperdicio."

"Sí."

No dijimos nada durante un minuto. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano y cerró sus ojos. Luego, me miró.

"No sé cómo puedes vivir conmigo sabiendo eso. ¿Cómo sabes que no revertiré eso?" Dijo simplemente y con audacia - un desafío.

"Vamos, 18, eso es ridículo."

Tal vez, dijo ella, ¿pero no me daba asco - a mí, tal moral, heroica persona - saber que ella tenía tal potencial? ¿No me picaba un poco cada tanto, no me hacía dar gestos de dolor?

Suspiré. Hice una pausa.

"Ya lo he pensado antes, 18. Y sí, he hecho gestos de dolor una o dos veces. Pero el pleno hecho al que siempre vuelvo es que tú no eres una asesina serial - eres una buena y adorable persona. Y como lo veo, lo que alguien realmente es, es un infierno más importante que lo que podrían haber sido."

Por un momento, consideró esto seriamente. Luego, soltó una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Siempre dices lo correcto, carajo."

Ese mes, almorzamos con Bulma y un par de otros amigos. Bulma me dijo por teléfono, "Ustedes muchachos son los únicos verdaderos amigos que tengo - creo que deberíamos vernos más seguido." Cierto, y me dio una oportunidad para presentar a 18 con todos. Estaba algo nervioso, pero tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

Todos los de Kame House fueron. Yamcha estaba ocupado (temporada de béisbol) y no pudo, pero Gohan iba a venir un poco más tarde. Nos encontramos con Bulma en algún restaurante en la Capital del Este, nada especial. Tengo que decir que fue divertido ver a Bulma. Tenía esa misma manera sorprendentemente franca y la misma incontenible determinación - puede ser refrescante. En este momento, llego a considerarla una de mis mejores amigas.

Su cabello estaba levantado y era medio desastroso. "Lamento que no me veo como la asombrosamente hermosa genio que recuerdas," - me guiñó el ojo - "pero las cosas han estado bastante agitadas últimamente." No tengo duda que fuera cierto - estaba en el proceso de tomar las riendas de la Corporación Cápsula en ese momento, y la misma Corporación Cápsula acababa de mantener un contrato con la Fuerza de Mantenimiento de Paz del Rey, quien había estado muy afectado por todo el asunto de Cell. El pequeño Trunks estaba allí también. Tenía más o menos un año y medio de edad entonces. Nos miró, habló, aunque no muy verbalmente, a su madre, y generalmente jugaba con cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Bulma se detenía para corregirlo cada cierto tiempo. ("Se suponía que Vegeta iba a cuidarlo hoy," se quejaba.) Qué bonito niño.

Presenté a 18. Bulma fue muy amable sobre eso. Nos felicitó por nuestra relación, nos preguntó como estaban las cosas. Muy bien dijimos. Yo pregunté cómo estaban las cosas entre ella y Vegeta. "Oh, él optó por pretender que me ignora. Es su última fase. Puedo cortarlo gritándole un poco." Asentí y limpié una gota de sudor con mi servilleta.

"Entonces, tú y 18 deben haber estado saliendo por un par de meses."

"Bueno, no exactamente. Ella se ha estado quedando con nosotros por un tiempo, pero nuestra 'relación' no comenzó realmente hasta hace un poco más de un mes atrás..."

"Sí," dijo Oolong, "pero se notaba desde antes. Era muy fácil ver que estaban atraídos mutuamente."

"Mmm..." dijo Bulma. "Hey, 18. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de Krillin?"

Me di cuenta casi de inmediato que era la misma pregunta que Bulma le había hecho a Maron unos años antes. El paralelo fue aterrador - no pude evitar sino estar un poco nervioso. Afortunadamente, las cosas salieron mejor esa vez.

"Es el humano más bueno que he conocido, estamos enamorados." 18 estaba un poco incómoda de estar presentando nuestra relación para una evaluación como esa - para ser honesto, yo también - pero me hizo bien escucharlo. Tomé su mano. Ella movió nuestras manos debajo de la mesa, y luego apretó en respuesta.

"Suena bien," dijo Bulma con una irónica sonrisa, y se fue a otros temas. Sentí como si acabáramos de pasar un gran obstáculo.

Bulma estaba poniéndose al día con Oolong (y podríamos haber estado comiendo - sí comimos) cuando Gohan finalmente llegó. Chichi había venido con él. No estuve tan sorprendido.

"Um," dijo Gohan, "Siento llegar tarde. Hola, Bulma-san... Krillin..."

"Tú," dijo Chichi. Obviamente hablando de 18.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú eres la androide, no es así."

"Algo así. Tú debes ser la esposa del Saiyajin."

Está bien, para esos que mantienen el ritmo, esa fue la introducción y ambas partes ya habían dicho algo ofensivo. Incómodo no comienza a a describir la situación.

Chichi comenzó a enojarse violentamente, pero Bulma habló - "Señora, podrías tener un problema, pero este es mi almuerzo con mis amigos y NO necesito que hagas una escena" - y se redujo a levemente molesta.

Chichi comenzó a ventilar a 18. Las primeras cosas que dijo fueron muy poco fundadas, pero después de eso, perdió dirección. Habló sobre lo que su familia había pasado, y esos tortuosos pocos años de esperar, y Cell, y terminó con un Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara después de todo lo que has causado. 18 me dio una mirada - "¿Qué posiblemente podría haber dicho que satisfaga a esta mujer?" No fui de mucha ayuda.

Finalmente, 18 intentó explicarse. "Lo siento," dijo, "por el comportamiento de mi hermano y el mío. Estábamos actuando en todo lo que sabíamos, que era casi nada. Fue tonto, y me disculpo por eso. También siento amenazar con matar a tu marido. Pero no esperes que me disculpe por tu miedo - no puedo evitar lo que soy - y no me disculparé por nada de lo que Cell hizo, porque eso es responsabilidad de Cell, no mía. No seas irracional."

Esto, por supuesto, sólo enfureció aún más a Chichi. "¿Cómo te atreves a usar ese tono conmigo?" comenzó, y comenzó su ataque de nuevo. Estuvimos al borde de una escena.

Finalmente, 18 perdió su compostura de alguna manera. "Mira- Mira. Por favor. Por lo que sea que vale, nunca quise hacerte daño a ti o a tu familia."

Chichi se detuvo.

Se congeló con su mano sobre su boca durante un minuto.

"Oh... lo siento mucho. Sólo... sólo ha sido demasiado difícil, y tu pareces como una parte de eso. No has hecho nada para merecer esto. Yo..."

Comenzó a llorar. Ahora sí teníamos una escena, pero a nadie le importaba ya. El Maestro Roshi-sama la consoló, y nos fuimos del restaurante a tomar algo de aire fresco.

"...Estoy bien ahora," dijo Chichi. "Lo siento. Sólo soy una vieja tonta."

"Tonterías," dijo Roshi. "En todo caso, eres una tonta muy joven."

Eso la alegró bastante. Creo que todos hicimos un buen trabajo en hacerla sentir como que éramos todos amigos y sólo queríamos ayudar.

Cuando finalmente le pregunté si todavía estaba enojada con 18, dijo, "No. Ya hay mucha tragedia sin apartarse de potenciales amigos." Incluso se dieron la mano.

Y eso fue todo. No más rivalidades amargas, no más escenas fuertes. Cuando llegó a eso, Chichi no fue realmente tan irracional - sólo era una mujer con mucho dolor. Es asombroso lo que se puede lograr cuando recuerdas que la gente es sólo gente, y a la gente se le puede hablar.

"Eso fue realmente bueno," le dije a 18 después.

"Fue difícil. Tenía que ser... sólo dímelo y no seré así de dura cada vez que veamos a tus amigos."

"No. Debería ser más tranquilo de aquí en adelante."

Sí vi a los demás más seguido después de eso. No regularmente en ningún aspecto, pero mucho más a menudo.

18 y yo asistimos a uno de los juegos de béisbol de Yamcha y lo encontramos después. Eso fue bastante divertido - no había estado en un juego de béisbol desde que tenía 14 o 15.

Nosotros (a veces sólo yo) íbamos a la casa de los Son un par de veces. Estaban mejor. Había una gran sensación de esperanza - siempre la hay cuando hay un bebé en camino. Llevé a Gohan a pescar una vez. Parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad - no lo había visto sonreír mucho desde antes de Cell.

Incluso fuimos a la Corporación Cápsula un par de veces, pero 18 no estaba realmente cómoda allí. Estaban demasiado interesados en ella. Dijo que le recordaba a Gero. En realidad, un par de personas de alguna manera estaban interesados en mí también. Para ese tiempo, nuestras aventuras estaban comenzando a ser descubiertas por el público, y había mucha curiosidad sobre la fuente y naturaleza de nuestro poder. No me sometí a ninguna prueba en ese tiempo por respeto a 18, pero eventualmente lo hice.

Bulma le dijo a 18 que todavía tenían los planos de ella y su hermano, en caso que estuviera interesada en verlos alguna vez. Parecía algo interesada, pero se negó.

"Tenía miedo," me dijo después.

"¿De qué?"

"De saber cuánto de mí es real."

Inevitablemente, 18 se encontró a Vegeta, quien parecía dispuesto a regodearse y hablarle. 18, sin embargo, se negó a hablar, así que ninguno de los dos ganó mucho terreno. Él la llamaba "basura de títere", lo que dolía. "Elije tus batallas," me dije a mí mismo.

La ocupación del Maestro Roshi-sama en ese momento era el póquer. Se interesó en él en apuestas bajas en Internet, y eventualmente comenzó a clasificar para torneos. Era muy bueno - yo también juego algo al póquer, y él siempre me aniquiló. Es muy escalofriante y despreocupado que te hace paranoico. Además, sus mentiras son dementes. "Cuando seas tan viejo como yo, no te preocupes tanto por estas cosas," me dijo una vez.

Lo divertido en eso es que, cuando comienza a ir a los torneos, vuelve a adoptar su persona de Jackie Chun, con el cabello falso y todo. Constuyendo la reputación, ya saben, dijo.

18 estaba menos que impresionada. "¿Eso es un disfraz? Todavía se ve como el mismo viejo tortuga para mí."

"Bueno, ya sabes, el cabello... la falta de anteojos... hace una gran diferencia. De todos modos, ¡lo engañó a ÉL por años!" Señalándome.

"Uhm... no era el niño más brillante de por aquí... creo que Goku debe haberse contagiado de mí. Je."

Pero, estoy divagando. Pasó a ser segundo en un torneo mundial en un campeonato que fue televisado. Ganó más de un millón de zenii, que serían alrededor de 200,000 (considerando impuestos y lo que perdió llegando allí) que realmente lo puso en una cuenta de banco después de llegar a casa. Usamos el dinero para cuidar a todos en Kame House, ya que Roshi fue generoso y dijo que no sabía qué haría con él de todos modos.

18 y yo fuimos convencidos que teníamos que encontrar alguna clase de empleo, pero nunca hicimos mucho al respecto - creo que, en ese momento, todavía estábamos sintiéndonos un poco aislados y estábamos cautelosos sobre el contacto con la gente. 18 realmente consiguió un trabajo en un centro minorista durante un tiempo, pero no lo mantuvo mucho.

"¿Te mataría sonreír?"

"No sonrío tan a menudo."

"¿Podrías al menos intentarlo?"

"No puedo hacerlo sin una razón. Se ve raro."

Aún así, ganó algunos sueldos, que es más de lo que puedo decir de mí mismo. También se dedicó a la pintura por un tiempo, comenzó con un par de libros y algunas acuarelas. Se metió con eso lo suficiente para que fuera bastante decente, e hizo un par de piezas bonitas sobre algunas que había visto en revistas, pero perdió interés y lo dejó por un buen tiempo.

Yo estaba sufriendo un bloqueo masivo de escritor y no hice mucho durante ese tiempo. Leí algunas cosas, pero eso es todo.

El gran evento, por supuesto, fue el nacimiento del Goten el hijo de Chichi. Chichi y su familia estaban recibiendo mucha atención después de eso. Todos querían ayudar como fuera que pudieran - comprando, cocinando, ayudando a cuidar al bebé, financieramente - no creo que los hayamos tranquilizado, pero nos acercamos bastante.

Goten tenía un demente parecido a su padre - prácticamente podría haber sido su hermano gemelo. Es algo bueno que nuestras vidas no son un manga, o tendría que llamar al artista perezoso.

Aunque me enamoré de ese niño. Era tan... bueno, va a sonar cliché, pero lindo. Muy lindo. Estar a su alrededor y abrazarlo me hacía sentir realmente bien. Y estuve expuesto a una parte menos placentera de cuidar a un bebé - no todo eso, obviamente, no era mi hijo, y yo no iba a estar ahí para despertarme a las 4 de la mañana - pero no parecía nada que yo no pudiera manejar. Después de un tiempo, comencé a pensar, "Hey, quiero uno de estos."

Una vez, sin pensar, le dije a 18, "Hombre, no me puedo cansar de ese niño. ¿No es lindo?"

"Sí. Pareces adherido al niño. ¿Te estoy perdiendo, Krillin? Parece que tengo algo de competencia."

"Ja, ja, de ninguna manera, 18. Pero ya sabes, sólo estaba pensando que podría querer tener un hijo en algún momento-"

Me detuve y la miré un poco ansioso. Nunca habíamos hablado de eso antes.

Ella no me miraba.

"Supongo. Eso es lo que hace la gente normal."

"Hey, 18, no quise decir-"

"No, es perfectamente comprensible. Quiero decir... puedo ver de dónde vienes."

Silencio incómodo: ocho segundos.

"Bueno, tenemos que ir a casa ahora. Probablemente querrán algo de tiempo a solas de todos modos." Me despedí y nos fuimos.

Entonces, 18 estaba obviamente incómoda con la idea de ser madre. Mis sentimientos eran un desastre. Se sentía tan estúpido: nunca había pensado seriamente en ser un padre antes, ¿entonces por qué estaba molesto? Ciertamente no quería presionar a 18 en nada que no quisiera. Aún así, me ponía triste pensar que esa puerta estuviera cerrada. Cuando pensaba un poco más en eso, me di cuenta que traía muchas otras preguntas que no se habían hecho. ¿18 y yo vamos a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Vamos a casarnos? Incluso - y señor, me enfermaba pensar en esto, pero no se puede evitar - ¿era incluso posible que 18 tuviera hijos?

Mirando a 18, pude notar que estaba luchando con asuntos similares. Quería decir algo confortante y tranquilizador, estamos en esto juntos y no importa lo que suceda, lo lograremos. Lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

Pero mis palabras eran torpes, mi lengua inútil. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir inútil dolor.

Oh, 18. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

* * *

Parte II

Hubo un período en el que nos alejamos. No estoy seguro cuando empezó o exactamente cuánto duró, pero fue significativo. Sólo no me sentía muy cercano a ella. Quería, pero no lo hacía.

Parte del problema era que no nos conocíamos tan bien, o al menos, no tan bien como hemos llegado a conocernos. No estábamos completamente cómodos con el otro.

Sentí como si ella no fuera lo cariñosa suficiente, especialmente en público. Nunca he estado en grandes manifestaciones públicas de afecto, pero deseaba que ella me diera alguna señal en lo absoluto de que estábamos cerca. Me hacía sentir que no era apreciado. Ella estaba frustrada conmigo porque - bueno, no creo que he dado la impresión aquí, pero mucho del tiempo atrás entonces solía ser bastante simple. No estúpido, exactamente, pero más seguido de lo que debería haber sido, 18 quería hablar sobre algo que yo no tenía idea. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza.

Luego estaban los desacuerdos sobre personas que nos importaba. Cuando finalmente hablé con 18 sobre 17, no salió muy bien.

"Me sorprende que preguntaras," dijo. "Nunca has querido saber nada de él antes."

"Es sólo que nunca supe por qué lo dejaste. ¿Por lo menos lo sigues viendo?"

"En realidad, lo hago. Salgo y lo veo bastante seguido. La razón por la que me fui era que él era demasiado inmaduro y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Amo a mi hermano, y puedo relacionarme con él en maneras que no puedo relacionarme con nadie más, pero él estaba sólo en una fase que yo sentía como que había dejado atrás. No podía satisfacerme con el mismo modo de vida que él. En el momento, no tenía idea por qué. Sólo me sentía enojada. Ya sabes, Krillin, estoy contenta que trajeras esto. Realmente me he estado sintiendo mal desde que me he separado de él y-"

Ven, allí estaba mi oportunidad para unirme en una importante manera. Mírenme arruinarlo todo.

"Espera, espera. ¿Dijiste que él está en una fase que tú has dejado atrás?"

"Eso es lo que dije."

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?"

"A él no le importa nada. Quiero decir, eso es exagerar, pero parece que todo es un juego para él."

"¿Todo? Eh... ¿crees que él tenga dudas sobre matar a alguien?"

"...¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, nunca pensé en eso, pero él todavía podría ser peligroso. Tal vez deberíamos..."

Seguí cavándome en ese agujero por un minuto más o menos. Allí estaba, ¡siendo exactamente el mismo irracional que había temido tanto de mis amigos! Eso fue tonto en muchos niveles, y realmente herí sus sentimientos. Ese fue un punto duro por mucho tiempo.

Además, 18 había llegado a resentirse de Goku. De alguna manera, sólo tomaba las peores partes de él - no es inteligente, no está allí por su familia, demasiado confiado casi al punto del suicidio. No estoy diciendo que él no fuera esas cosas; sólo estoy tratando de dar un sentido de la impresión que ella tenía. Creo que tenía mucho que hacer con el hecho que a menudo lo elogiaba por mi propia cuenta, en declaraciones como :

"Oh, yo no fui de mucha ayuda realmente contra Cell. Goku..."

"No, no soy bueno en esto. Deberías haber visto a Goku..."

"Goku era un mejor, más valiente guerrero de lo que yo podría aspirar a ser."

Honestamente, puedo ver cómo pudo haberse cansado de eso. Aunque lo llevó un poco demasiado lejos, y comenzó a hablar mal de él. Eventualmente, no pude soportarlo más y di un contragolpe. Discusiones sin sentido, realmente, pero eso fue un punto sensible por un período aún más largo - hasta hace muy poco, diría yo.

Cualquiera sea la razón, nos distanciamos. Al principio, sólo no hablábamos con tanta frecuencia o no hacíamos mucho juntos. Luego, no nos veíamos tanto - ninguno de nosotros hacía mucho (de hecho, nuestra inactividad era gran parte del problema), pero de alguna manera logramos perdernos bastante seguido. Yo estaba con la familia de Goku, ella salía a ver a su hermano... ella iba de compras sin decirme. Yo visitaba a Yamcha sin llevarla y realmente no pensé en eso hasta que Yamcha realmente me preguntó dónde estaba ella.

Fue horrible. Bueno, puesto en perspectiva, no fue tan malo - no estábamos peleando mucho ni hablándonos, era sobre todo una especie de malestar. Aunque era tan feo como un malestar puede ser. Estuve deprimido e inquieto por mucho tiempo. Nada parecía ayudar. Nuestras conversaciones no parecían tener la misma clase de significado que solían tener, estábamos cansados de las cosas que generalmente hacíamos y por lo tanto dejamos de hacerlas, y no estuvimos cómodos intentando mucho de algo nuevo, así que básicamente no fuimos a ningún lugar.

Mi bloqueo de escritor era peor que nunca. Con nada más que hacer, comencé a entrenar de nuevo. Efectivamente, comencé a volverme más fuerte de nuevo después de un corto tiempo. Me maravilló el hecho que todavía no había golpeado mi límite.

18 y yo comenzamos a entrenar de nuevo. Salía bien, ya que había aprendido a controlarse mejor. Eso fue algo divertido; habíamos encontrado algo nuevo para hacer, al menos. Sobrevivió el aburrimiento que inspiraba. Todavía estaba entrenando, y todavía luchábamos, justo hasta que quedó embarazada de Marron.

Esta sensación persistió por mucho tiempo. No es como si no tuviéramos buenos momentos, pero eran escasos. No puedo imaginar cómo fue posible ahora. ¡Había todavía tanto de nuestra relación que todavía había por explorar! Supongo que sólo estábamos estancados.

18 me dijo un día que el hecho de que sabía tan poco sobre sí misma realmente estaba comenzando a molestarla. Dijo que estaba pensando en hablar con Bulma para mirar esos planos.

"Claro," dije. "Tal vez sea una buena idea."

Famosas últimas palabras.

Realmente nunca hablamos con Bulma. Hablamos con su padre por teléfono, y él le delegó a alguien que estaba investigando en robótica y que había estudiado los planos para ayudarnos.

Era un sujeto muy agradable, en realidad. Se presentó, se dio la mano con 18 y dijo "gusto en conocerte."

"Creo que te he visto antes," me dijo. "¿Cuál es el nombre?"

"Krillin," dijo 18. "Es mi novio."

"Oh, ya ve," dijo, y sonrió. Es difícil sentirse ofendido por tal agradable sonrisa, pero lo logré. "Qué curioso," parecía decir. "Qué divertida curiosidad." Condescendiente.

Nos entregó los planos - copias, guardaban el original - y comenzó a describir en gran detalle lo que Gero hizo en el proceso de hacerla un cyborg. Se detuvo un par de veces para asegurarse que estuviéramos bien, pero 18 le dijo que no se detuviera.

Fue... realmente, realmente brutal. Nunca habíamos imaginado que tanto había sido reemplazado. Me sentí shockeado y un poco asqueado. Estaba sosteniendo la mano de 18 al principio, pero ella la soltó y las cruzó bajo sus brazos. Sin ir en demasiado detalle, su cerebro, piel y carne superficial, sistema nervioso, sistema digestivo, sistema reproductor, y la mayor parte de sus órganos vitales estaban bastante intactos, pero no mucho más. Había otro dispositivo muy pequeño en su cabeza que funcionaba con su cerebro. No estaban seguros cómo.

18 no dijo nada, yo la miré, preocupado, cada tanto, pero ella no daba respuestas. Cada tanto, asentía. Incluso en ese momento, se veía hermosa y muy humana para mí. Sentí lástima por ella.

Le hablé a él por un rato, le agradecí, y nos fuimos.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada por algún tiempo. Caminamos, más que nada.

"¿18?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ella rió. Fue la risa más vacía que había escuchado.

"Cómo me siento... Krillin, soy una MÁQUINA de mierda. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?"

"Todo este tiempo..." la escuché decir bajo su respiración. "¿A quién piensas que he estado engañando?"

Estaba visiblemente alarmado. "18, eso no-"

"No me siento con ganas de hablar ahora, ¿está bien? Te veré en casa. Después."

Se fue volando. En un momento cuando estaba más confiado, podría haberla seguido, pero no lo hice. Fui a casa.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que volvió a casa. Estaba ansioso como el demonio. Intenté pensar en algo confortante para decirle, pero no podía pensar en lo primero. Era tan bien - cuando llegó a casa, no tenía el valor para hablarle.

18 estuvo bastante tranquila por los siguientes días. Lo siguiente de cualquier rango apreciable que me dijo fue:

"Me voy a ir por un tiempo."

"¿Huh? ¿A dónde vas?"

"Hay algunas cosas que necesito intentar entender. Supongo que será lo que queda del laboratorio de Gero, primero. Después de eso... a donde me lleve el capricho, supongo."

"Oh. ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?"

"No lo sé. Podría ser un tiempo largo."

Hubo una apagada irritación en el fondo de mi cerebro. Debía decir algo sobre esto.

"Um... necesitarás ropa, comida, y probablemente algo de dinero."

Algo diferente a eso.

"Ya empaqué todo lo que necesito. No tengo que comer mucho."

"Bueno, estoy seguro que estarás bien."

...

"Te extrañaré," dije.

"Te extrañaré también. Todavía de amo."

"Todavía te amo, también."

Se puso una mochila y una chaqueta y se fue hacia la puerta. "Espera," dije.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu mochila está abierta."

"Oh... Gracias. Bueno, nos vemos."

No fue hasta que estuvo realmente saliendo de la puerta que lo entendí - que la irritación empezó a parecer importante.

"Hey, ¡espera!" Dije.

"¿Qué?" Un poco molesta, esta vez.

"Esto no está bien. Necesitamos hablar."

"Entonces habla."

"Este no es un buen lugar para hablar."

Es irracional y paranoico, lo sé, pero cuando la vi irse así, tuve una sensación de que se estaba yendo de mi vida para siempre, y me asustó. Encontramos nuestro viejo punto bastante rápido.

Expliqué que no podía dejarla ir. Fui cuidadoso en decir que pensaba que ella era de mi propiedad, y por supuesto que ella viajaría si quería, pero no mientras estábamos superando algo como esto y ella había tenido tal shock. Huir no ayudará, dije. Sólo necesitábamos hablar.

"Probablemente tengas razón, esto podría no ser lo mejor. Sólo no sé que más hacer."

Hubo probablemente una considerable pausa que ninguno de los dos podía pensar en nada en qué decir. Le pregunté cómo realmente se estaba sintiendo.

"Usada, violada, inhumana y asustada."

"¿Asustada?"

"No soy humana. Parte de mí dice que debería intentar negar eso, y a veces siento que eso es todo lo que he estado haciendo."

Mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho, hombre. Por favor dime que hay un "pero".

"Pero no quiero renunciar a mi vida. Te amo, la he estado pasando muy bien, y además, me siento mucho más libre ahora. Siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera en este mundo en lugar de tener que permanecer aislada y en una caja en una clase de vida."

"Um, no creo que haya alguna razón por la cual deberías..."

"Claro, te doy asco."

"¿Qué? Hey, ¡de ninguna manera! Cómo podría... quiero decir, eres-"

"-¿hermosa?"

"Uh."

"Tengo que decir que tienes razón en eso. Gero no hizo nada para arruinar mi hermoso rostro. Probablemente él me hizo de esta manera, en realidad."

Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, luego me preguntó si alguna vez la había visto sin camiseta.

"Bueno... quiero decir, parece un momento extraño para hablar de eso."

Ella giró sus ojos. "A ver si comprendes, idiota."

Lo que puedo decir - entendí demasiado. Ella suspiró y levantó su camiseta.

Había una cicatriz corriendo por la mayor parte de su torso. Era fina pero bastante roja.

"Oh."

"Es fea," dijo, tocándola con una mano. "La odio."

"No es tan mala," dije, sincero. "He visto mucho peor."

"No es cómo se ve," dijo, y al instante, por una vez, supe lo que quiso decir. Esa cicatriz era un constante recordatorio de lo que Gero le había hecho y todas las consecuencias de eso. Volvió a ponerse su camiseta. "Incluso por fuera soy imperfecta."

"Eso no importa. Yo te amo."

"Me amas a pesar de esto," dijo, indicando la cicatriz, y cuando dijo eso, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Me sentí como un tonto por no entenderlo antes.

"Estás equivocada," dije. "Te amo por lo que eres, y eso es parte de quién eres."

"¿Qué? No puedes decir que amas que soy una cyborg."

"No, es... no tienes que negar lo que eres. No significa que no puedas tener una buena vida, y no te hace inhumana o incapaz de una clase normal de sentimientos. Es sólo parte de ti como persona, para bien o para mal. Y eso está bien." Estaba sonriendo. Eso salió bien.

"Es... lindo que digas eso."

"Es cierto. 18, digo muchas cosas, y algunas no tienen mucho sentido, pero es cierto. Confía en mí."

18 me miró. Se veía tierna, casi frágil.

"Gracias," dijo, y me abrazó.

Las cosas comenzaron a mejorar después de eso. Creo que gran parte de ello fue la realización de que ninguno de los dos era perfecto y que eso estaba bien. No fue instantáneo, pero teníamos una nueva mirada, nuestras vidas eran más activas, nuestra relación había progresado a un nuevo nivel y antes que lo supiéramos, nos sentíamos más cerca que nunca. La siguiente vez que encontramos nuestro punto, estábamos sonriendo, besándonos, e incluso tocándonos un poco.

"18," dije, "No quiero dejarte nunca."

Ella me sonrió malvadamente. "Como si te dejaría."

El amor: es algo genial.

* * *

Parte III

Hombre, el siguiente par de años son un borrón que es una locura. Escribí mi primera novela - me tomó cinco meses. No era capaz de publicarla todavía, y había mucho por editar y reescribir que hacer, pero estaba feliz que la había hecho.

18 comenzó a pintar de nuevo. Insiste que es sólo algo que hace cuando está aburrida, pero he estado realmente impresionado por algunas obras que ha hecho. Tiene una perspectiva única que resulta en alguna manera imágenes muy interesantes. Sus auto-retratos, especialmente, son muy movidos.

Yamcha, 18 y yo comenzamos a hacer trabajo voluntario: construir casas, trabajar en almacenes en bancos de comida. Eso realmente se sintió bien. Es una manera genial de pasar el tiempo extra, y se siente que se está haciendo una enorme cantidad de bien. Las organizaciones realmente apreciaron nuestra ayuda porque fuimos capaces de levantar tanto, pero nadie podía hacer una contribución enorme. El mundo sería un mejor lugar si todos ayudaran de vez en cuando. Suena gastado, pero realmente lo creo.

Goten creció rápido, y siendo un Saiyajin no pasó mucho antes que fuera un tremendo puñado. Aunque era divertido estar ahí para verlo crecer. Gohan claramente estaba disfrutando todo lo de ser el hermano mayor, incluso si se quejaba a veces.

Chichi y Gohan terminaban cuidando a Trunks bastante seguido, y aunque él resentía al joven niño al principio, Trunks y Goten llegaron a conocerse y comenzaron a volverse amigos desde ahí en adelante. Eso fue un largo camino hacia el desarrollo de una duradera relación entre las familias de Goku y Bulma, e incluso ayudó a Vegeta a reconciliarse con todos.

Trunks era un buen niño: un poco arrogante, pero inteligente y bastante amigable. Bulma y Vegeta resultaron ser sorprendentemente buenos padres, aunque ninguno de ellos pensaba que especialmente encajaban en el rol.

Una noche de verano, Yamcha nos invitó a 18 y a mí a una cita doble.

"Tengo una cita con esta dulce niña y creo que ustedes deberían venir. Nada demasiado picante, lo prometo."

"Um... no lo sé, Yamcha..." Ya estaba intentando pensar en una excusa para no ir.

"Um, Krillin, está bien si no quieres ir, pero... Tú y 18 se toman demasiado enserio. Quiero decir, son la clase de personas que toman todo seriamente."

"¿Lo hacemos?"

"Sí. A veces es algo bueno, pero... Honestamente, creo que les haría muy bien dejarse llevar cada tanto."

Realmente terminamos yendo. Había pensado que iba a ser incómodo, ¿pero saben qué? Nos divertimos mucho. Recuerdo andar por la ciudad, estar un poco borracho, reír hasta que doliera mi vientre. Yamcha podría haber tenido un punto.

Participé, en algún momento, en un par de estudios de manipulación de ki, pero creo que hablaré de eso después.

Um... pasé un breve periodo dónde intenté flotar para estar al nivel visual de la gente, pero me sentía demasiado como Puar, y la gente se burlaba de mí.

No. Eso último realmente no pasó. Estoy realmente cansado y tratando de terminar este capítulo.

De todos modos, como dije, un borrón.

Había pasado un poco más de dos años desde que llegamos a Kame House cuando 18 y yo nos habíamos comprometido para casarnos. La sugerencia había salido mucho antes, pero no estábamos apresurado. Queríamos esperar hasta que realmente estuviéramos cómodos con el otro, y además, realmente no considerábamos al matrimonio como una necesidad. Ya nos sentíamos muy cercano al otro - ¿por qué necesitábamos una institución que lo hiciera "oficial"?

Aún así, me gustaba la idea de tener a alguien que pudiera realmente llamar familia - nunca lo había tenido - y también me gustaba la idea de pensar que estaríamos juntos por mucho tiempo, así que se lo propuse. Había un anillo, uno muy bonito - lo compré, pero Yamcha pagó por él. No quería que lo hiciera, pero él insistió. Después que conseguimos algo de dinero después, se lo pagué, pero ese era técnicamente el dinero de 18, así que se podría decir que pagó por su propio anillo de compromiso. Je. Si fuera alguien orgulloso, eso podría realmente haberme molestado.

Hice una cena medio linda (un buen bistec, arroz marrón, arvejas) y arreglé para que Oolong y Roshi se fueran a otro lugar. No hubo mucha ceremonia, pero pensé que era lindo. En algún momento, saqué la caja.

"Debería haber sabido que tenías algún motivo oculto sobre esta noche," dijo. (Sólo una broma. Tienen que conocerla.)

Reí. "Supongo que ya me conoces, 18. Esto probablemente no será una gran sorpresa, tampoco."

Abrí la caja. A pesar de sí misma, parecía un poco sorprendida.

"Entonces... ¿te casarás conmigo?"

Ella sonrió y asintió. "Sí."

"Oh. Wow, um... heheheh. Genial." Poniéndome rojo como una rábano. Debí haberme visto como un idiota. Había pensado que estaba preparado para eso, pero supongo que me confié demasiado.

Aunque sí. Sí, sí, sí. Qué hermosa palabra.

Tuvimos una noche muy linda. Un poco tenue, pero muy feliz. Me volví a mudar a la habitación esa noche. Mirándola, era tan feliz. Era hermosa, lo que teníamos era hermoso, y era increíblemente afortunado.

Antes que me ponga más cursi, terminemos este capítulo.


	32. Familia

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 32: Familia ~

Fue divertido estar comprometidos. No duró mucho, pero fue muy divertido. Hey, mundo, estamos enamorados. Tienen que reconocer eso ahora.

Recuerdo anunciarlo a todos durante una cena en la casa de los Son. Aplaudieron. Estaba realmente feliz y orgulloso, y estaba algo preocupado que 18 estuviera avergonzada, pero ella sonrió y puso su mano en mi hombro. Ella estaba feliz, también. No creo que hubiera podido ser verdaderamente feliz si ella no lo hubiera estado - si no hubiera estado segura que esto era por nosotros, más que por mí.

No pasamos mucho tiempo en la planificación y preparación de la boca. 18 me dijo que la ceremonia no era importante para ella, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Su única estipulación era que quería un lindo vestido blanco.

Para el final, pasamos una considerable cantidad de tiempo buscando vestidos de novia. Por lo que había escuchado de planes de boda, esa es sólo la "verdadera experiencia de planear una boda" por la que realmente pasamos. Aunque no se sintió tan agitado. Llegué a ver a 18 en muchos vestidos hermosos, que es un buen día en mi libro. No fui de mucha ayuda en la selección, ya que pensaba que ella se veía absolutamente hermosa en casi todo. Ella suspiraba y me decía que pusiera mis ojos de nuevo en sus cuencas y diera una mirada honesta. Amé el que eligió. Era bastante caro, pero derrochamos sólo en una cosa. 18 se veía tan feliz cuando se vio en el espejo con ese vestido. El dinero se sintió como un pequeño precio por ello.

Brevemente me entretuve con la idea de una gran, espectacular ceremonia. Me gustan las fiestas grandes. Pero no teníamos mucho dinero, no conocíamos tanta gente para invitar, y sabía que 18 probablemente estaría incómoda con todo, así que planeé algo pequeño, dulce, y al aire libre. Y como dije, terminó siento tan memorable como una gran boda que hubiera sido, y sin el desorden. Esto es una importante verdad: se puede tener algo significativo y hermoso sin gastar mucho dinero ni invitando a un montón de personas. Lo recomiendo.

Aún así, invité básicamente a todos los que conocía, con algunas importantes excepciones (tienen que preguntarse, ¿invitar a Vegeta sería realmente una buena idea?). No esperaba que todos vinieran, y casi ninguno lo hizo. Aquí está el total de la lista de nuestros invitados: el Maestro Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Son Gohan, 17.

Yamcha cargó los pesares de muchas personas que no pudieron venir. Seré justo: sonaba más como un ausentismo debido a verdaderas cosas más que algo contra 18 o yo. Aunque Yamcha estaba muy enojado. No es justo, dijo - este era mi gran día, y todos me habían defraudado. Tendría duras conversaciones, con al menos Bulma y Puar.

Yo estaba un poco decepcionado, pero le dije que no se preocupara por ello. No me sentía triste - estaba demasiado ocupado en sentirme realmente emocionado y lleno de alegría y amor. 18 estaba tan hermosa, y lo digo en cada sentido de la palabra, y me sentí tan cercano a ella, y unirme a ella, ser realmente capaz de llamarla familia, era sólo- wow. Amé al mundo ese día, y mi corazón era absolutamente libre de algún mal sentimiento. Si Freezer hubiera estado allí, podría haberle dado un abrazo.

18 había invitado a su hermano, quien se veía bastante divertido por todo pero lo respetó y se quedó atrás y miró. Puso a algunos de los demás un poco nerviosos, pero nadie realmente objetó su presencia, así que no hubieron problemas.

La ceremonia fue realizada por mi viejo sensei del Templo Orinji. Estaba muy contento de poder llevarlo a hacerla, porque todavía sentía una cercana conexión con él aunque lo había visto una vez en tantos años. Fue una linda boda, digna sin ser demasiado solemne.

Tengo que admitir que no noté mucho de lo que se decía, aunque hice un gran esfuerzo. Eso parecía pasar como un sueño yéndose, medio reconocido. Estaba mirando a 18. Ya he dicho lo hermosa que estaba, así que déjenme usar una estrategia diferente - se veía malditamente linda como novia. Sólo no podía esperar a estar casado con ella. Apenas suprimí una ridícula enorme, tonta sonrisa. Ella me miró cálidamente y me dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

Luego, estuvimos casados. Curiosamente, lo que recuerdo de ese momento es que deseaba ser más alto. 18 y yo generalmente estamos sentados cuando nos besamos.

Nos encontramos de inmediato con nuestros invitados. 18 agarró mi mano. Estaba tan sorprendido y conmovido por eso. Todos fueron un gran apoyo, por supuesto.

"Qué les parece," dijo Oolong, "¡realmente ataron el nudo! Felicitaciones... creo que son una buena pareja. Durará mucho tiempo."

"Durará por siempre," dijo Gohan. "De alguna manera, confío en que así será."

Sonreí. "Siempre es mucho tiempo."

"Oh, creo que lo mantendré por aquí," dijo 18, y se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla. "Es demasiado lindo para dejarlo ir."

Hombre, sí que me sonrojé. Brillante, brillante rojo. El afecto de 18 era sorprendente y maravilloso. "Tú también," tartamudeé.

Yamcha rió. "Les juro, ustedes son la pareja más linda."

"Es un buen día," dijo el Maestro Roshi. "Me recuerda al día de mi propia boda... una mujer sorprendente, era, fuerte y hermosa y llena de chispa."

Todo se detuvo.

"De ninguna manera," dijo Yamcha. "De ninguna MANERA."

"Maestro," dije, sorprendido, "Nunca..."

"¡Je je! He estado por aquí hace mucho tiempo. Todavía tengo algunos secretos."

"¿Pero cómo era? ¿Cuándo fue esto?"

"Después, después. Lo que es importante ahora es... ¡una salvaje luna de miel! ¿Hicieron todavía la reserva del hotel? ¡Yowza!" (Muchos codazos y guiños siguieron. Fuertes gruñidos, indignadas protestas y/o derrumbes.)

Luego, hablamos con 18. No sabía qué esperar. Sólo lo había visto una vez antes, cuando 18 me besó. Él me habló primero.

"Entonces este es el humano por el que mi hermana perdió la cabeza. Es extraño... eres un poco enano."

"Eres grosero," dijo 18. "Él tiene un nombre."

17 rió. "Realmente está enamorada de ti," me dijo. "No creo que sepas lo afortunado que eres."

"Oh, lo sé," dije. "18 es sorprendente. No puedo creer que fui lo afortunado suficiente para encontrar a alguien que..."

"No," dijo, "Quiero decir porque es sólo ridículamente improbable. Ella estaba totalmente en contra de algo como esto. La primera vez que me habló después de encontrarse contigo, estaba intentando pensar en la manera más cruel de aniquilarte."

18 estaba mortificada. "¡Maldita sea, 17!"

"Ahh, está bien," dije. "Las cosas funcionaron."

"Sabes, nunca he visto tan feliz a 18," dijo. "Realmente no lo entiendo, pero espero que se mantenga así para ambos."

"Gracias," dije.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" dijo 18. "¿Te está yendo bien?"

"Oh, todo el sistema funciona bien," dijo sin comprender.

"¡Arrgh! ¡Lo digo en serio!"

"¡Ja, ja, ja! Siempre caes en eso."

"Sólo estoy diciendo... La vida que tengo aquí es bastante buena. Podrías tenerla también, si quisieras. Podríamos... uh... ayudarte."

17 alzó la vista por un momento, luego sacudió su cabeza. "Me conoces muy poco."

"¿Q... qué?"

"Nos hemos distanciado mucho. ¿Crees que no he encontrado algo ya que me satisfaga? ¿Crees que paso toda mi vida en ese bosque?"

18 estaba realmente sorprendida. No podía decir nada.

"Nuestras vidas son independiente, hermana. Podemos visitar los mundos del otro por un rato, pero eso es todo. Pesco, si quieres saber. Por una parte, mucho. Profesionalmente."

"..."

"Aunque gracias por invitarme a tu boda. Me alegro de que aquí."

"De nada. Um... lo siento por pensar que te conocía totalmente."

"No necesitas disculparte."

Hubo una pequeña pausa, luego despegó en el aire.

"¡Hey, Krillin!"

"¿Huh?"

"Agárrate a ella. Haz lo que sea. Te arrepentirás si no lo haces."

"Sí, gracias."

Después de un breve saludo, se fue. Nos quedamos callados.

"Hey, 18. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Estoy bien."

Le sonreí. "¡Hey! ¡Somos marido y mujer ahora!"

"No tenemos el certificado todavía," dijo.

Nos casamos legalmente poco después. Dice "Krillin y Dieciocho Castaña." en él, lo que es bastante divertido, ya que ninguno de ellos son nombres reales. Dieciocho es sólo el número que Gero le puso, Castaña es algo que se me ocurrió cuando conseguí mi licencia de conducir, e incluso Krillin es sólo uno de los apodos que tenía cuando era niño. Quedaba porque era la única manera que no tuviera alguna despectiva.

Hace mucho tiempo, le pregunté a 18 si quería cambiar su nombre. Sin detenerse, dijo, "No."

"¿Pero por qué?" dije. "Quiero decir, ¿no has tenido muchos problemas con la gente por cual es tu nombre realmente? No sería más fácil..."

"Es mi nombre, Krillin," dijo ella. "O al menos lo más cercano a un nombre que tengo. No tienes que tirar algo así sólo porque no es conveniente."

Nunca lo dije de nuevo. Ella todavía es Número 18.

Después de que 18 y yo nos casamos, decidimos usar la oportunidad para pasar todo un día juntos haciendo diferentes clases de cosas. Ya que ambos podemos volar bastante rápido, podíamos darnos el lujo de ser muy flexibles.

Caminamos, temprano en la mañana, más o menos 10 millas a lo largo de un sendero de montaña. El tiempo estaba genial. Hablamos sobre qué cambio de escenario era vivir en una casa en una pequeña isla. Hablamos sobre conseguir una casa para nosotros, pero nada salió de eso. Parecíamos bastante contentos en Kame House y además teníamos bastante acceso a la casa de Yamcha, así que no parecía necesario mudarse.

Visitamos el famoso museo de arte de la Capital Central. Habían cosas de sorprendente belleza allí, y había muchas obras que no parecía entender. En algunos casos, 18 dijo que no había mucho que entender y que eran mierdas pretenciosas, y en otros casos dijo que probablemente tenía razón. Yo, podría haber arrojado una moneda.

Almorzamos en algún restaurante anónimo. Comí un estofado sensacional. No recuerdo lo que comió 18. Recuerdo haber tenido una conversación sobre nombre de mascotas.

"Entonces," dijo, "¿lo estás pasando bien hasta ahora?"

"Oh, sí. ¿Y tú?"

"Sí. Ha sido muy interesante."

"Entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué quieres hacer después?"

"Lo que decidas está bien para mí, bebé."

Su voz fue un poco vacilante en la última parte. Me la quedé mirando.

"¿Qué?"

"Oh dios mío... 18, ¿acabas de llamarme bebé?"

"...Sí, ¿y?"

No pude evitarlo - comencé a reír. "¡Oh hombre! Eso es demasiado raro."

"¿Qué? Estamos casados ahora, no podemos... ¡Deja de reírte!"

Me pellizcó en el cuello para detenerme.

"Oww."

"Hablo en serio, ¿por qué no hacemos siempre eso?"

"No lo sé... supongo que simplemente no somos ese tipo de pareja."

"Bueno, tal vez necesitamos cambiar."

"Está bien, probablemente tengas razón. Lo siento, debería haber sido más respetuoso de tus sentimientos... cariño."

Su nariz se arrugó. "No soy tu hija."

"¿Dulce?"

"Tch... suena falso."

"¿Mi amor?"

"Oh por favor, libérame del soneto cada vez que me hablas."

"Um... bombón, belleza, linda... caramelo..." Mi voz se volvió pseudo-profunda y apasionada. "Muñequita, encanto... cielo..."

18 golpeó su mano sobre sus ojos y nos degeneramos en una risa auto-burlona.

"Pensándolo bien, probablemente no estamos preparados para eso."

"Um, sí".

Somos taaaan sensibles que ni siquiera es gracioso. Incluso hoy, rara vez estamos cómodos llamándonos otra cosa sino nuestros nombres excepto en gran intimidad.

Después del almuerzo, estábamos de muy buen ánimo; pasamos por un salón de tatuajes y bromeando nos desafiamos para hacernos más y más absurdas cosas dibujadas en nuestros cuerpos, pero nos fuimos sin hacer nada.

Visitamos una famosa reserva ecológica, y un hombre fue muy amable en tomarnos una foto con su cámara instantánea. En la foto, ambos estamos sonriendo. Un poco reservados, pero creo creo que lo hace parecer menos falso que las fotos instantáneas. Es una linda foto.

Nadamos en el océano, cerca de un arrecife de coral. El agua era mucho más cálida de lo que había esperado. La vida del mar estaba en todas partes, sin preocuparse de la gente y sin meterla, enrollándose alrededor. Miles de colores y formas de aletas se lanzaban a través de las colonias de esculturas vivientes. La diversidad de la vida hacía al bosque más exuberante parecer desolado en comparación.

Pasamos gran parte de la noche en la playa. En las noches es lindo sólo recostarse en la playa y no decir mucho. El fresco, húmedo aire, el sonido de las olas moviéndose, y el interminable cielo de estrellas son tan tranquilizantes que sólo se puede recostarse allí y disfrutar.

No habíamos estado seguros si queríamos hacer lo del hotel, pero queríamos privacidad y dormir adentro, especialmente después de pasar los días al aire libre, no era un terriblemente hermoso prospecto, así que fuimos y encontramos un lugar para quedarnos. Mientras nos registrábamos, estaba muy feliz, todavía atrapado en la emoción y la euforia del día y de la boda. Le dije al botones felizmente que éramos recién casados, y nos sonrió, sin extrañas miradas o comentarios apenas retenidos. Probablemente sólo estaba siendo amable, pero tuve esta cálida sensación de que algo sobre la naturaleza de nuestra felicidad hizo caso omiso a la extraña pareja que podríamos haber parecido en el exterior.

Al entrar a la habitación y sentarnos, todo comenzó a hundirse. Estaba casado ahora; ¿qué quería decir eso? Ya habíamos estado viviendo juntos, por supuesto, así que no había mucho cambio en el estilo de vida por venir. Aún así, se sentía un poco diferente estar comprometido en una manera oficial para quedarnos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Esa noche, sentí un poco de presión para empezar con el pie derecho.

por cierto, no había ninguna presión de "consumar el matrimonio" (que es una carga de tonterías de todos modos) porque - tiempo de la completa divulgación - No era como si nunca hubiéramos tenido sexo. De hecho, nuestra primera vez fue unos siete meses antes de eso. ¿Debería sentirme culpable por esto? No. Nunca se sintió mal. Ninguno de nosotros quería apresurarlo, y para el momento que comenzamos a hacerlo, nos sentíamos muy cercanos, cómodos, y muy familiarizados con el otro. Fue un poco raro al principio, pero una vez que superamos el nerviosismo se sentía natural y apasionado y maravilloso. Por lo que vale la mena, estoy contento que esperé por alguien a quien sentí tan cercano. De lo contrario, después se hubiera sentido como si hubiera perdido algo, como si hubiera regalado alguna parte de mí a un extraño. Aunque como fue, no tengo arrepentimientos en absoluto.

Probablemente han notado que hasta este momento no he dicho nada sobre mi vida sexual. Hay una serie de consideraciones que me han hecho excluirla; una de estas es el hecho que no pienso que realmente nadie quiera leer sobre eso. La razón más importante, sin embargo, es que sólo no me siento cómo hablando de eso aquí. Cuando 18 y yo hacemos el amor, siento que estoy exponiendo una parte muy privada y frágil de mí mismo, una parte que es más libre y más apasionada pero es generalmente suprimida por la inhibición. Las cosas que siento cuando estoy con 18 serían demasiado vergonzosas para ponerlas aquí en la página en texto negro con un fondo blanco, fríamente expuestas y para juicio de los ojos del lector. Por lo tanto, me he negado a hablar de sexo aquí. Creo que ustedes estarán de acuerdo con mi prerrogativa.

Déjenme aprovechar esta oportunidad, por cierto, para decir una de las preguntas más raras que 18 y yo nos hemos hecho alguna vez: Como incluso sabíamos que era posible para nosotros tener relaciones sexuales. Vamos, gente, era EVIDENTE. Esta no es una ciencia espacial. Dios.

De todos modos, mientras estaba sentado nervioso en la cama y esperando que 18 estuviera lista, me cayó todo el peso del matrimonio. 18 me había elegido a mí sobre todos los demás en el mundo para compartir su vida. Esto era algo maravilloso para mí. Supongo que había deseado vagamente que sucediera desde el principio, pero entonces se sentía como un deseo en vano. Sólo un sueño.

Se sentía maravilloso, como si algo en mi vida se me hubiera concedido finalmente. Sin embargo, justo entonces sentí una punzada de culpa. Era algo que me había estado molestando por mucho tiempo: la raíz de nuestra relación. Tomé a 18 cuando ella no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Estuve constantemente en su vida, mostrándole el mundo y enseñándole cómo funcionar en él. De esta relación nuestro romance creció, y me pregunté si era el benefactor conveniente para convertirme en un amante. Tal vez esto fue por lo que ella había terminado conmigo... simplemente porque estaba cerca. Me pregunté si podía conseguir algo mejor. Sentía como si la estuviera alejando de algo de alguna manera, con un lento ingenio y fealdad.

Y cuando salió con su camisón de luna de miel, se veía tan elegante para mí que alcé la vista a su rostro en maravilla y dije, "Oh, 18, eres tan hermosa... eres tan hermosa que me mata."

Ella trató de mirarme a los ojos después que dije eso, pero tuvo que alejar la mirada. Parecía vergonzoso, pero pude ver que realmente se sentía avergonzada.

"Gracias," dijo.

De repente tuve los pies fríos. Apenas podía creer que estaba senada junto a mí, mucho menos casada conmigo. No tenía idea qué decirle.

"¿Quieres que vaya y apague la luz ahora? ¿O vas a prefieres leer o algo así?"

"No, puedes apagarla." Aunque yo no tenía ganas de dormir.

"Bueno, buenas noches, entonces."

"Hey, ¿18?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Estoy contento de que nos hayamos casado."

Hubo una pausa.

"Yo también. Creo que vamos a tener una linda vida juntos."

"¿Por qué decidiste casarte conmigo, 18?"

"Parecía algo bueno de hacer. Probablemente íbamos a quedarnos juntos de todos modos."

"...Sí." La habitación quedó en silencio y pareció mucho más grande de lo que realmente era. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y mis manos cruzadas sobre mi estómago. Estos son los detalles que recuerdo. Mi nerviosismo me hizo observador.

"¿18?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué te gusto?"

Ella se sentó. Había suficiente luz viniendo de la ventana para ver el brillante, pálido perfil de su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró levemente.

"Krillin," dijo, "hemos estado juntos por más de tres años. Te he dicho muchas veces que te amo. He intentado en cada manera que conozco cómo hacerte saber lo que siento por ti. No soy tan buena en expresar las emociones como tú, Krillin. Tú puedes sonreír con esa genial estúpida sonrisa que se desparrama a través de la habitación e infecta a todos con un toque de su pura felicidad. Tus ojos cambian con el mínimo movimiento en tu ánimo y puedo decir miles de cosas sobre cómo te estás sintiendo con sólo mirarlos. Yo no puedo hacer eso, pero sé lo que puedo, y después de todo este tiempo, no puedo posiblemente imaginar cómo todavía necesitas una respuesta a esa pregunta."

"Lo sé," dije, y tenía razón. Estaba siendo completamente tonto. Sin embargo, algo me mordió dentro de mi alma. La miré de frente. "...Pero lo necesito."

18 apoyó su mano por un momento, y luego se movió hacia mí. Me senté para estar con ella, y me besó, lenta y suavemente.

"Eres la persona más adorable en mi vida," dijo.

18, aunque no lo creas, supe esa viva expresión en tus ojos esa noche. Si tu puedes decir miles de cosas por mi expresión, yo podría decir infinitas cosas, un continuo de todos los pensamientos y sentimientos llenos y pesados y ciertos, y tú no tuviste que decir nada más.

Hicimos el amor esa noche, y me refiero a eso. Fue más que sólo sexo, o al menos significó más para mí. Era sobre la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, la calidez de la cama, la comodidad y el placer y el amor del momento.

Después, sólo nos quedamos allí respirando. Me sentí tranquilo y completo.

A veces, creo, no se tiene que decir nada. A veces, las palabras son sólo una pobre imitación de los sentimientos.

* * *

Parte II

La vida, por supuesto, no dejó de reverenciar nuestra boda. Los marcadores colocados sobre cosas por la gente no significaban un cambio real, sólo cruzar sobre una línea entre dos provincias y ver los mismos árboles a cada lado. La vida siguió.

Las cosas eran buenas. Estaba en mi mejor estado de salud entonces y me levantaba temprano al amanecer, me bañaba, entrenaba por un par de horas, hacía el desayuno, y me relajaba y leía un libro por un rato. Luego iba a la ciudad (volaba) para comprar alimentos, el periódico de la mañana, etc. A veces 18 venía conmigo. Después de traer todo a casa, generalmente almorzaba con 18 en la playa. Hablábamos de cosas mundanas, nada demasiado emocionante. En las noches escribía. Estaba escribiendo bastante coherente entonces, lo que me hacía feliz. Escribí cuentos y algunos pocos poemas, aunque los poemas nunca fueron publicados.

18 dividía su tiempo entre un par de actividades interesantes. Se interesó en el funcionamiento de las máquinas y aprendió sobre varios aparatos leyendo y desarmándolos y reconstruyéndolos. Esto era más que nada un pasatiempo para 18, pero tuvo algunos efectos a largo alcance desde entonces. También comenzó a dibujar en lápiz; lo más grande que salió fue un manga de 24 páginas que ella escribió que llamó Línea de Ensamblaje, una rumia en tonos oscuros sobre la existencia de un androide recién creado, aunque eso fue más tarde, después de que Marron naciera.

18 y yo entrenábamos algunas tardes, y las demás entrenaba solo. Todavía me estaba volviendo más fuerte, aunque nunca me acerqué a 18. Lamentablemente, algo de orgullo en mí hizo eso como mi última meta en ese momento. 18 lo desestimó y dijo que podría entrenar por cualquier razón que quisiera. Aparentemente, lo que quería era ser un testarudo idiota.

Después de la revelación de la antigua esposa del Maestro Roshi-sama, de repente tenía un sinfín de historias que contar. Cada día nos contaba historias nuevas, sobre entrenar bajo Mutaito y ser pionero en las artes marciales que formarían las bases que todos los guerreros con super poderes usaban en la batalla hoy, sobre vivir aislado por muchos años en la Isla Kame antes que alguien viniera, sobre enamorarse de su esposa en tiempos caóticos bajo duras circunstancias, sobre entrenar a sus mejores alumnos pasados. Nos dio recuerdos sobre la temprana industrialización de las ciudades, del primero Tenkaichi Budokai, de la unión de las finales facciones más grande del mundo bajo un gobierno... seriamente, el hombre podría escribir un libro mucho mejor que este y cinco veces más grueso.

La mayoría de las cosas que he mencionado se extienden a antes de la boda y más allá de grandes eventos sobre lo que voy a describir, pero este pequeño período de equilibrio parece como un buen lugar para hablar de cosas generales. Era una buena vida, tranquila pero cautivadora. Por supuesto, las cosas tienen que cambiar eventualmente.

Así que esperábamos un hijo. No fue planeado; rara vez lo son. 18 y yo sólo no fuimos tan cuidadosos como debíamos haber sido con el control de natalidad. Sé que es estúpido, pero era una preocupación bastante lejana para nosotros, ya que teníamos serias dudas sobre ser capaces de tener hijos.

Ahora, siguiendo con mi descripción de su fisionomía del último capítulo, podrán preguntarse qué era sobre ella que podría causar un problema de reproducción, pero tengo que admitir que cuando dije "casi intacto", quise decir "no exactamente reemplazado, sino..."

Recuerden, la preocupación de Gero era crear máquinas de lucha. No tenía tiempo o inclinación en ser delicado. Puso sus partes robóticas en donde fuera que maximizaran el rendimiento, sin mucha preocupación de cuán bien permanecieran las partes no esenciales del cuerpo que iba aguantarlas. Estando totalmente despreocupado con el sistema reproductivo, Gero no se molestó en quitar, reemplazar, o incluso realmente trabajar a su alrededor. Así que como pueden suponer, las cosas no terminaron viéndose geniales para el futuro de 18 como madre.

De todos modos, no planeamos tenerlo, sino que sucedió. Esperan que diga que no tengo arrepentimientos - suena como algo que podría decir - pero eso sería una mentira. Mientras que por supuesto no tengo arrepentimientos sobre Marron, quien me ha sorprendido constantemente desde el día que nació, ese embarazo fue un tiempo realmente difícil para nosotros, y me arrepiento haber pasado por él sin estar preparado. Demonios, ojalá 18 y yo hubiéramos hablado de eso de antemano; eso hubiera ayudado mucho.

La primera señal fue la enfermedad de 18 por la mañana. Ya saben, llámenle enfermedad de mañana, pero era también enfermedad de mediodía, enfermedad de tarde, y así - pobre 18 tenía MUCHAS náuseas. No tienen idea cuan alarmante fue eso. 18 NUNCA se enferma. Nunca ha tenido el más mínimo problema de saludo desde que la conozco, ¡y ahora aquí estaba vomitando todos los días!

"Dios, 18, quiero decir... ¡Dios! ¿Estás bien?"

"Euuh... Estaré bien."

"Dios, ¡te ves terrible! Voy a llamar a un médico."

"No. No, estoy bien, realmente. No me estoy muriendo ni nada."

Nada de médicos - 18 se mantuvo firme en eso. No quería que lo supiera, pero la idea de ser examinada por un médico la aterrorizaba. Lo vi inmediatamente en sus ojos: un rastro de su cicatriz, rojo profundo y dolorosa vieja herida. La escondió rápidamente.

"Mira," dijo, "¿de qué serviría un médico? ¿Piensas que cualquier médico podría entender lo que está pasando con mi cuerpo? Sabes cuan diferente soy de los humanos."

La miré con tristeza. Esa no era la verdadera razón de su objeción. Aún así, tenía un punto, tardé un tiempo en contactar a alguien. Aunque pronto no pude soportarlo más, y llamé a Bulma, la única persona en la que podía pensar que pudiera saber algo en lo absoluto.

"Oh, hey Krillin," dijo Bulma. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Uh, creo que tengo un problema, Bulma."

"¿Huh?"

Con ansiedad describí el problema.

"Hmm... no soy una médica, Krillin, pero... ¿dijiste que es sobre todo en las mañanas, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"¿Algún otro problema?"

Después de pensarlo un poco, le dije sobre algunos calambres que 18 había mencionado.

"Bueno, supongo que podrían ser un montón de cosas, y como dije, no soy médica, pero... Parece que está embarazada."

"...¿embarazada?"

"¡Sí! Ve a la farmacia y consigue una de las pruebas, son bastante precisas. Dime qué pasa, ¿está bien? Quiero decir, ya que es una cyborg eso sería una gran cosa."

Me quedé aturdido, como si nunca hubiera escuchado hablar del embarazo antes. No sabía qué pensar. Le dije a 18.

"Oh dios mío," dijo, "eso explicaría por qué no he estado..."

"Por qué no has... ¡18! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"¡Oh, como si te diera un informe diario!"

"Bueno... mierda".

Fue un corto, silencioso viaje a la tienda. No sentía mucho de nada, mi reacción estaba en suspenso hasta que la noticia fuera confirmada o negada.

"Estoy embarazada," me dijo. "Fue positivo. Estoy embarazada."

Me quedé en mi asiento. "Wow..."

18 estaba aplastada. "¿Cómo diablos quedé embarazada?"

"Oh, hombre," dije, estancado. Era aún persiste en mí - íbamos a tener un hijo. ¡Iba a ser padre! Yo no tenía experiencia con la crianza de hijos. Nunca había sido parte de una familia real. Criar a un niño parecía ser lo mayor desconocido posible, un conjunto completamente nuevo de experiencias. La idea me emocionó. "18... Vamos a ser padres. ¡No puedo creerlo!"

"Creo que vamos a tener que hacer muchos cambios por aquí. No sé, 18, ¿crees que deberíamos conseguir un nuevo lugar? Hey, tenemos que elegir nombres también. Wow, ¡realmente tenemos que escoger un nombre! ¡Esto es tan genial!"

"Más despacio, Krillin." dijo 18.

"Sí, tienes razón, me estoy adelantando a los acontecimientos, lo siento. ¡Estoy tan emocionado! Primero es lo primero... ¡tengo que decirle a todo el mundo la noticia!"

Un programa de ejercicios inusualmente explícito en el televisor; cuando Roshi me vio tomó el control remoto y nerviosamente cambió algunos canales.

"¡Ah! ¿Cómo estás, hijo mío? No mucho para hacer por aquí... simplemente hojeando los canales..."

"Maestro Roshi, ¡18 y yo vamos de tener un bebé!"

"Qu... ¿Es así? ¡Felicidades! Yo sabía que ustedes dos iban más..."

18 entró en la habitación, me levantó de la camisa, y me alejó.

"¿Tienes que decirle a todos tan pronto?"

"Um. ¿Por qué no?"

Me bajó y se frotó las sienes. "No lo sé. Cálmate y déjame pensar."

Me senté, pero no calmarme; todo estaba zumbando alrededor de mi cerebro, moviéndose a gran velocidad como para nublar otros pensamientos y cortar el oxígeno, mareándome y eclipsando la razón. "¿No te entusiasma?" Dije. "Quiero decir, esto es... ¡creo que este es el momento más emocionante de mi vida!"

"Krillin, soy un cyborg. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?"

Eso me hizo parar un poco. "Oh... Sí, creo que es bastante asombroso, ¿no? Tenemos suerte."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Esto podría ser muy malo para nosotros, Krillin. No tenemos ni idea de cómo mi cuerpo se manejará esto. Podría ser mortal para el bebé, o..."

"Bueno... Lo lograremos de alguna manera. No te rindas antes de que incluso hayamos comenzado."

Se veía con miedo y triste. Sus ojos no se abrieron del todo. "Qué pasa si... ¿Qué pasa si tienen que cortarme para abrirme de nuevo? Yo no..." No pudo terminar la frase.

Realmente debería haber hablado con 18 en ese momento acerca de sus temores. En ese momento, los desestimé como simple nerviosismo; otra mirada hubiera mostrado las confusiones que tenía dentro. Pero yo estaba demasiado lejos de ella. Yo estaba muy lejos. En mi mente, nuestro bebé ya tenía un nombre, una vida y un futuro muy propio, y 18y yo éramos papá y mamá. Parecía casi predestinado. La preocupación era la cosa más lejana de mi mente.

"Oh, 18," dije, "No te preocupes tanto. Nuestro bebé va a estar bien. Sólo tengo esa sensación."

Ella me miró como alguien que nunca hubiera conocido antes. ¿Tiene una sensación?"

Su mirada me desnudó y me hizo sentir incómodo. El Maestro Roshi entró en la habitación y yo lo miré en lugar de responder, agradecido de escapar. Comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el embarazo de 18 y lo que íbamos a hacer al respecto. 18 se calmó y habló con tranquila, ya no mostrando ninguna emoción. Sí di cuenta de que no me miraba.

Roshi-sama parecía un poco preocupado de que mudásemos. Tuve que admitir que Kame House no parecía el mejor lugar para criar a un niño. No quería que nuestro hijo fuera alejado de la gente como nosotros. El aislamiento no es muy saludable para una persona que acaba de formar su punto de vista por primera vez en el mundo. Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto qué tan saludable es para cualquiera. Me pregunto si me separé de algo vital por la elección de vivir en una isla. De todos modos, yo le dije que íbamos a ver más adelante si queríamos mudarnos.

Llamé a Bulma y le confirmé la noticia; ella me dijo que yo tenía que saber que esto era una gran cosa y que podía estar seguro de que cualquier tipo de supervisión médica que necesitáramos siempre se nos daría, lo que parecía tremendamente generoso por lo que le agradecí. Luego fue a Gohan. Me felicitó y me elogió y en general me hizo sentir realmente bien.

"Así que, ¿sabes algo sobre el bebé?" Me preguntó.

"No, no, nos acabamos de enterar."

"¿Crees que va a ser un niño o una niña?"

Me encogí de hombros y me sonrojé, como si pudiera verme. "No lo sé, hombre... Cualquiera sería genial, aunque creo que... me gustaría una niña."

Gohan rió. "Bueno, esa es la menor de las sorpresas que tendrán. Es muy diferente tener un niño joven alrededor, Krillin, pero creo que te va a gustar... Te mantiene ocupado, de todos modos."

"Hey, ¿cómo está Goten últimamente?"

Hizo un ruido exasperado. "Está en todo. Es tan exaltado que agota todo incluso a mí, y eso no es fácil..."

Hablé con Gohan con una sonrisa en mi rostro hasta que me di cuenta que 18 me miraba de manera uniforme en la habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba, se alejó.

Después de colgar el teléfono hablé con ella. "Hey, 18," dije, "Bulma dijo que si vamos allá arreglará para un examen médico gratuito."

Ella asintió ligeramente.

"Um... ¿cómo te sientes sobre eso?"

"Suena generoso."

Esperé que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo - así que le pregunté si estaba bien.

"No te preocupes por mí," dijo. "No me gustaría molestar el momento más emocionante de tu vida."

Su tono me molestó, pero la conversación evidentemente no estaba yendo a ninguna parte, así que me la dejé sola. Además, no me molestó tanto. En ese momento, todavía estaba atrapado en la prisa de la noticia.

Tenía que contarle a Yamcha después, estaba tan entusiasmado por mí que me olvidé de todo lo que era preocupante mi mente. Estaba tan feliz mientras gritábamos y aullábamos y reíamos. Él me dijo que yo sería un gran padre. Yo le dije que él sería como un tío. Él dijo que quería que fuéramos tan a menudo como sea posible, y me dijo que sonaba muy bien. Estaba realmente feliz por mí. Estaba emocionado sobre el futuro.

No fue sino hasta la cena que realmente me empecé a sentir molesto por la manera en 18 estaba actuando. Ella era el tema central de la conversación, pero apenas participó en ella. Cuando le pregunté si se estaba sintiendo bien ella sólo asintió, y cuando dije algo gregario y tonto sobre comer por dos no respondió en lo absoluto.

"Entonces," dije, "No sé si realmente quiero mudarme. Estoy muy encariñado con este lugar. Tal vez podríamos pasar parte del tiempo aquí y parte del tiempo en otro lugar en una isla más grande."

"Eso es probablemente una buena idea," dijo Oolong. "Querrán minimizar al niño de estar expuesto a este viejo pervertido."

"¡Hmf! Tú eres el que habla," dijo Roshi. "Sé cómo actuar con los niños. De hecho, ya me estoy preparando para vender mi colección de revistas."

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Harías eso por mí? Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Hey, 18 - ¿crees que podríamos criar un niño aquí?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No sé cuál sería el problema."

La conversación se volvió bastante cíclica después de eso, pero eso fue lo máximo que dijo 18. Su silencio, y especialmente su deliberada evasión de contacto visual, estaba comenzando a molestarme. Hice un par de intentos leves intentos de hablar con 18 esa noche, pero no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que realmente dijimos algo.

Ella pasó la mayor parte de la mañana en el baño y el resto en cama. Estaba sentada allí cuando entré para hablarle.

"Hey, 18."

"Hola, Krillin."

No me senté junto a ella. Me quedé frente a ella en cambio.

"¿Qué sucede, 18?"

"No lo sé. Muchas cosas."

"¿No estás emocionada por nuestro bebé?"

"No. Realmente no estoy emocionada."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no?" Me estaba frustrando; realmente no podía entenderlo, y 18 no me estaba dando pistas con sus brazos caídos en su regazo y su rostro vacío. "Quiero decir... vamos, ¡es el siguiente capítulo de nuestra vida! Esto debería ser lo siguiente enorme para nosotros. Vamos a tener otra persona en nuestra vida, y dependerá de nosotros venos a través de la adultez... ¿no te emociona eso? ¿Cómo no puedes estar emocionada por eso?"

"Krillin. ¡No es así de simple!"

"¿Qué?"

Ahora ella rompió su pared. "No lo entiendo, Krillin. ¿Cómo puedes hundirte en tu rol de "papi" sin molestarte en preocuparte o incluso considerar nuestros problemas? Es como que no ves nada de eso."

"¿Nada de qué? Me pierdes."

"Como dije, no sabemos cómo mi cuerpo va a manejar estar embarazada. Ese bebé podría estar condenado ya. Por todo lo que sabemos, podría incluso matarme."

"Eso no-"

"Cállate, ya sé como te sientes al respecto de eso. Volviendo al punto, ¿cómo estás seguro de que estamos listos para ser padres? Todavía me siento un paso removida de los humanos. No puedo siquiera relacionarme con ellos, ¿y esperas que sea madre de uno? El concepto es tan extraño y ajeno que hace que se me revuelva el estómago."

Me senté. Sus palabras me dolieron mucho.

"Sólo no puedo evitarlo, Krillin. No estoy lista para esto."

"Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Lista o no, está aquí. Tienes que manejarlo. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes que ahora? ¡Sólo asumí que iba a dar a luz y criar tu bebé sin preguntar! ¡Nunca me hablaste de esto, Krillin!"

"Bueno, deberías haberme dicho que te sentías de esta manera en lugar de darme el trato silencioso ayer."

"Como si me hubieras dejado la puerta abierta. No estabas preparado para escuchar."

Me callé con eso. Tenía razón.

"Bueno, sí," dije, "Supongo que asumí que estarías en esto conmigo. Se supone que somos compañeros."

"No se supone que seamos nada. Yo te amo, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo en seguirte con nada."

"En realidad, 18, lo hiciste. Es lo que la gente hace por el otro, 18. ¿Entiendes?"

"Me estás leyendo de nuevo. ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?"

Interrumpí. "¡Creo que estás siendo egoísta!"

No dijo nada, sólo me miró.

"Quiero decir, 18, a veces pienso que doy y doy por ti y tú... bueno, no haces nada sino tomar."

Sangre corrió por mi cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba diciendo esto? Pude ver la vida que había construido con 18 desmoronándose con alarmante velocidad, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto porque no podía cambiar cómo me sentía. Nunca se puede, incluso si hacen el mejor intento.

"Tch," dijo ella. "Krillin, el mártir."

"Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que tengo que sentirme? 18, haría cualquier cosa por ti, y tú me muestras afecto tan poco que apenas puedo creer que está pasando cuando lo haces. Me dejas con ganas, 18. Muero por dentro."

Ella no respondió con ira, pero se veía realmente lastimada. "Nunca pensé que podía amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti," dijo. "Te doy todo el afecto que tengo. Sabías con quién te casabas."

No se puede remediar, y no se puede tragar el dolor. Sólo cuelga allí como una gran, muerta cosa.

"Esto es más grande que el bebé, ¿no?" dijo 18. "Tal vez no deberíamos traer a un niño a una familia como esta. Tal vez sería mejor si no lo tenemos."

Salté. "¡18! ¿Cómo puedes incluso sugerir... nggh... ESO?" No podía decir la palabra. Me odiaba por pensar en eso.

Ella arqueó una ceja. "Estaba pensando en la adopción. ¿Pensaste que quería decir un aborto?"

Mi cabeza giró. "Yo, yo..."

"Bueno, ¿por qué demonios no? Es mi derecho."

Es difícil decir lo enojado que estuve con eso. Destruir una vida incluso antes que comience es una horrible tragedia para mí. "¿Cómo... cómo te atreves?"

Se puso de pie. "No me preguntes como me atrevo a nada, marido. Recuerda con quién estás hablando."

"Eso es bajo, 18. No sé como puedo enfrentarte después que amenazaste la vida de mi hijo."

"No tengo intención seria de hacer algo como eso," dijo. "Lo que encuentro intolerable es tu actitud. ¿Crees que debes mandar en lo que hago?"

"Es mi hijo del que estás hablando."

"Tu hijo. ¿Eres tú el que va a tener su cuerpo convertido en un dispositivo de gestación? No puedes saber posiblemente cuanto miedo y disgusto tengo de lo que va a pasarme. Es como ser prisionera de tu propio cuerpo. ¿Y me estás diciendo a MÍ lo que no puedo hacer?"

Alejé la mirada. "Oh. Ya veo."

"No espero que lo entiendas," dijo. "¿Qué es ser tú, Krillin? Debe ser fácil vivir cuando la mitad de los asuntos de la vida vuelan sobre tu cabeza."

"Tú, ¡HARPÍA!" Dije.

18 detuvo su asalto y miró verdaderamente sorprendida.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Grité. "Eres un monstruo, ¿y dices que no entiendo? ¡No quiero tener más nada que ver contigo más!"

Salí disparando. Corrí de la habitación, a través de la casa, y por la puerta, que me hizo caer, algo contrarrestar mi escapatoria. Arrojé la puerta para abrirla y me arrojé al cielo, comencé a volar y encendí mi ki en medio del aire. Volé tan duro que antes que abriera mis ojos me di cuenta que tendría que girar o dejaría la atmósfera.

Era una criatura de pura ira. Ira con 18 - ¿cómo podía hablarme así? ¿con quién me había casado?" Enojado conmigo mismo - había arruinado mi vida con las cosas que había dicho, ¿no? Lo solté en el desierto. Instintivamente, volé allí, al lugar que había luchado contra los Saiyajin. Aterricé no muy lejos de dónde contuve el valor del valor de un planeta de venganza para no matar al Príncipe Saiyajin Vegeta.

Grité y arrojé un disparo de ki al acantilado más cercano. No lo cargué, realmente. Sólo arrojé por lo que valía.

El desastre apareció en las scalas muy lejanas de ese lugar muerto. Maté a una montaña. Yo mismo estaba en peligro de ser lastimado por el desprendimiento de rocas y los escombros que volaban. Después que me aclaré, miré a mis manos con incredulidad.

Realmente soy inmensamente poderoso. Hay más poder en mi pequeña, rompible mano del que alguien merece. Me di cuenta entonces que lo que se dice es cierto - realmente podría destruir la Tierra. Podría hacerlo antes de que alguno de mis amigos pudiera detenerme. Después de que trabajamos tan duro tantas veces para defender a miles de millones de personas que ni siquiera sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo eso tomaría sólo un capricho mío para ser deshecho en lo absoluto. Déjenme decirles, esa es una realización terrible.

Por un largo tiempo, miré sorprendido a la destrucción que había causado. Ningún lugar está realmente muerto, saben, en esta Tierra. Cuando liberé la ira terminé la existencia de plantas y animales que tienen tanto derecho - discutiblemente más - a él que yo. Puse una horrible marca en mi karma que sentí que nunca podría redimirme. Caí de rodillas y recé por horas.

Supongo que debió parecer muy desesperado cuando aparecí en lo de Yamcha, porque cuando él respondió ni siquiera dijo hola, sólo "Mierda, ¿qué te sucedió?"

Le dije que necesitaba sentarme y derrumbarme en la primera silla que me mostrara.

* * *

"No me preocuparía mucho por la montaña," dijo. "Ya hemos volado ese lugar como el demonio y más."

"Estaba tan enojado... Oh hombre, Yamcha, ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"No lo sé. No lo sé, amigo."

"No puedo enfrentar a 18 después de lo que dijo... y lo que dije..."

"Vas a tener que hacerlo. Huir no ayudará."

"¡Pero te dije lo que dijo!"

"Sí, ella dijo algunas cosas horribles, Krillin, pero tú también. Hey, conozco a 18. No es una mala persona. No esperes que me ponga en su contra."

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Sólo me sentía tan arruinado. Todo había estado saliendo tan bien. ¿Cómo podía haber salido tan mal tan rápido?

Yamcha me trató muy bien. Me dejó tomar una siesta en uno de sus cuartos de visita, me hizo la cena, me entendió, pero luego me dijo que tenía que ir.

"Tienes que solucionarlo," me dijo. "Sólo hará las cosas peores para todos si me meto en el medio." Medio sonrió. "Buena suerte. Hombre, espero que salga todo bien. Te lo mereces."

No me molesté en ponderar sobre lo acertado de esa demanda mientras volaba lentamente a Kame House. Sólo pensé en la confrontación que venía y no estaba seguro si podía manejarla. Toda mi voluntad se había ido, y no me quedaba nada. Me pregunté si 18 todavía estaría allí cuando llegara.

Llamé a la puerta. Esa fue la única vez en mi vida que golpeé esa puerta. Oolong respondió.

"Krillin," dijo. "Entra."

Y allí en el living estaba 18, y Roshi-sama estaba con ella. Se levantó para estar conmigo y puso sus manos en mis hombros. No estaba usando anteojos. Estaba shockeado - siempre lo estoy - por la claridad e intensidad de sus ojos descubiertos.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" me preguntó con gran seriedad.

Tragué. "Creo que sí, Maestro Roshi. Gracias."

Luego me dejó solo para que pudiera hablar con 18. Mi silencio no era justo para ella, pero no fue intencional: no podía encontrar ninguna palabra.

"Krillin," dijo, "volviste." Se veía bastante compuesta excepto que su labio estaba temblando. "He estado hablando con Roshi y Oolong por mucho tiempo. Realmente me enojé contigo, pero fue sólo... um... Mira. Me sentí tan asustada y sola y tú parecías tan feliz... quería entender cómo me sentía, y por eso te lastimé."

¿Qué podía decir a eso? Asentí.

"Sé que es terrible. No estaba pensando claro. De todos modos, decidí que iba a hacer lo mejor para tener a este niño y criarlo contigo. Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero sólo tienes que prometerme que me ayudarás."

"Está bien," dije después de una considerable pausa. "Está bien, 18, creo que eso es lo que debemos hacer."

"Bueno. Ahora... ¿vas a... volver a mí?"

Estaba, debería señalar, todavía de pie en el otro lado de la habitación. Mordí mi labio y cerré mis ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. "No sé si pueda."

"Krillin... Krillin, lo siento. Por favor."

Finalmente caminé hacia ella. Acepté su abrazo, fríamente al principio, pero luego presioné fuerte y sollocé.

"Lo siento, lo siento," murmuré. "Te amo, 18."

"Te amo," dijo en respuesta, y me besó en la cabeza.

Nos abrazamos y compartimos el amor y el dolor. Fue agridulce porque nos habíamos dicho cosas que no podíamos retractar, sin importar cuanto se quisiera; cosas feas que picaban y hacían incapaz de mirar a alguien sin dudar, pero también ayudan, significan. Pero necesitábamos del otro, y nos abrazamos al otro sin importar cuanto doliera, porque el amor es un adhesivo poderoso, y más fuerte que el dolor - si sólo es eso.


	33. Algunas Historias Verdaderas

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Kuririn: Sólo humano**

_(Kuririn: Only human)_

Un fic de tim333

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

~ Capítulo 33: Algunas Historias Verdaderas ~

"18 sostuvo mi mano cuando nos sentamos en la pequeña habitación, de estilo oficina y escuchó al médico hablar. Habían utilizado una resonancia magnética y una tomografía axial computarizada para crear imágenes del interior del cuerpo 18. También hicieron una prueba de sangre llamada "diagnóstico prenatal", que puede indicar la presencia de algunos defectos de nacimiento (que parecía normal, aunque dijeron que esa prueba no siempre es exacta). Él estaba hablando acerca de posibles problemas con el embarazo."

Entonces las palabras se quedaron en la pantalla de la computadora de Krillin. Se sentaron allí como una parte del paisaje, inmutables por lo que parecían años. De hecho, las palabras habían estado allí durante una semana. Había intentado ya dos veces añadir más, pero con poco éxito.

* * *

"No," dijo 18, "esto no está bien en absoluto."

"¿Huh?"

"¿Cómo se puede escribir sobre mi 'valentía increíble y resolución' cuando me dijeron que tendría que hacerme una cesárea? Krillin, nunca he tenido más miedo en mi vida. Estaba loca de miedo. Pensé que moriría."

Confusión consternada nubló los ojos grandes de Krillin. "Pero podría haber jurado que... quiero decir, después de como estabas antes, recuerdo estar asombrado por lo bien que lo tomaste..."

"Cuando llegamos a casa, me senté en la esquina y no dije nada durante cuatro horas. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?"

"No... aw, dios, lo siento."

"Bueno," dijo ella, "sólo no lo escribas así. No es la verdad."

* * *

La verdad, Krillin había descubierto, era una cosa difícil de alcanzar. Al volver de nuevo a través del manuscrito en su mente, se dio cuenta de que había tergiversado un montón de cosas. En realidad nunca había gritado a los monjes en el Templo Orinji que iba a convertirse en el "guerrero más fuerte que el mundo hubiera conocido." SÍ tuvo un pequeño bache de memoria de la primera vez que había muerto... ¿o se había imaginado eso? Se había hecho de saltar de la torre de Karin antes de ir al Tenkaichi Budokai 23, pero lo pensó mejor y bajó escalando. 18 no le había preguntado a Yamcha sobre su espada hasta la tercera o cuarta vez que visitaron su casa juntos. Krillin no había mentido a propósito sobre estas cosas, pero no era que su memoria estaba defectuosa. Más bien, es sólo la manera que es la memoria - Para cualquier persona, la memoria es su verdad sobre el pasado, pero esto y lo que realmente sucedió se sesga a veces.

* * *

18 estaba aturdida y mareada en la cama del hospital. Bajo el camisón, las puntadas se mezclaban una cicatriz fresca con una vieja. Todavía sus ojos miraban adelante con una intensidad impresionante.

"¿Dónde está el bebé?" Dijo. "Tengo que ver al bebé." Ella comenzó a levantarse.

"Hey, relájate," dijo Krillin. "Hey... por lo menos déjame ayudarte a levantarte."

"Estaré muerta antes de que necesite ayuda para ponerme de pie," dijo 18. "Tengo que ver al bebé."

No estaba muy lejos, después de todo, donde Marron descansaba. Un nacimiento prematuro, requería un cuidado especial. Estaba iluminada por una luz amarilla suave.

Krillin y 18 echaron un vistazo de diminuta simple humanidad que toma a todos los padres primerizos por sorpresa. "Se ve tan pequeña e indefensa," dijo 18.

Krillin sonrió. "Sí. Los bebés son así."

18 se inclinó "Hola, pequeña," dijo. "Yo soy tu madre."

Krillin pensó que sintió un fuerte temblor en su corazón cuando ella dijo esto. No podía pensar en algo para decir. Apenas notó unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Estoy feliz, Krillin. No es sólo que estoy feliz de que haya terminado de una vez. Me siento por esto. Um... estás llorando."

"Lo siento," dijo. "Creo que no puede manejar toda esta felicidad."

"No seas tan sentimental," murmuró ella, pero estaba mirando a Marron y sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Después de haber apagado su computadora, Krillin se miró en el espejo. Dios, se veía tan viejo. Eran sólo cincuenta y dos años. ¿Qué creen estas canas y duras arrugas que estaban haciendo en su cuerpo? La evidencia de demasiada lucha, supuso. Demasiadas crisis. Se lavó la cara y las manos cuidadosamente antes de salir a enfrentar a los demás. No era vanidoso, pero estaba empezando a preocuparse por verse demasiado arrugado. No funcionaba para él.

* * *

El rostro de Krillin se hundió con pena. "Oh, no," dijo, "no Gohan. Maldición, él era un buen muchacho. No tendría que haber muerto así."

A pesar de los esfuerzos en curso para encontrar una manera de luchar contra Buu, la desesperación era predominante en el Mirador. Buu era tan fuerte que tratar de entender su poder era imposible. Había jugado con Vegeta como un juguete. Había matado a Son Gohan. ¡Había matado a todos en la Tierra! Había sucedido tan rápido. pasó una vez más por los únicos kis vivientes podía sentir en la Tierra: Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Mr. Satán, Buu. De repente se sintió tan frío que tuvo que envolver sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo.

Los ojos de Krillin vieron a Goku y el frío se levantó un poco. Mientras Goku estuviera por ahí, aún había esperanza. Es cierto, su resurrección era sólo temporal, pero aún era Goku, ¿verdad? Si alguien podía vencer a un monstruo, sería él.

"Goku," dijo Krillin, "Que tú estés vivo es nuestro rayo de esperanza en estos tiempos oscuros. Por lo menos puedes vencer a Buu, ¿verdad?"

Pero cuando Goku lo miró, la hueca mirada en sus ojos no inspiraba esperanza alguna. "Él es mucho más fuerte que yo, Krillin. Si me convierto en Super Saiyajin 3 puedo luchar contra él, pero no podría mantener eso por mucho tiempo. Lo intentaré, pero no, no creo que pueda ganarle. Lo siento."

Goku se veía tan triste que Krillin puso una mano sobre su hombro. Goku sonrió. "No tienes que consolarme, viejo amigo. Yo ya estoy muerto. Me siento mal por ustedes."

Krillin se desesperó. Hasta ahora, había sido en cierto modo insensible a la tragedia, pero estaba perdiendo mucho esta vez - no sólo su vida, sino su esposa y su hija. Él se abrió paso a 18, decidiendo pasar sus últimos momentos con ella. Marron estaba en frente molestando a Piccolo. Tenía que llevarla pronto, pero todavía no. Él no quería que lo viera como estaba en este momento.

"Hey, 18."

"Hola, Krillin."

No pudo evitarlo - sólo empezó a llorar. Se mordió su labio para intentar detenerlo.

Ella lo miró. "¿Krillin?"

"Lo siento, 18, es sólo... Realmente pensé que todo iba a estar bien esta vez, ¿sabes? Y ahora..." extendió su brazo alrededor de él débilmente.

18 se agachó y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Sé fuerte," dijo. Oh, lo intentaría.

* * *

"Hey, 18," dijo de nuevo.

Ella lo miró por un momento entre la ropa en la lavadora. "Hola." Mirando hacia otro lado, ella preguntó, "¿haciendo progresos en tu libro?"

Él suspiró. "No. Sabes, 18, esperaba que una autobiografía fuera más fácil que una ficción, pero es aún más difícil que eso. No estoy llegando a ninguna parte. No puedo creer cuánto de mi vida he puesto en esto. Quiero decir, estoy viejo. Tan viejo como soy, ¿qué estoy haciendo con mí mismo?"

18 comenzó el ciclo. "Eres un esposo y un padre. Juegas al póquer tres veces a la semana con Yamcha. Vamos a la casa de Miyamoto-san para las fiestas. Trabajas en tu libro."

"Sí. Ojalá me sintiera mejor sobre el libro ahora mismo."

18 se pasó una mano por el cabello, y luego la colocó en su cadera. "Bueno, ¿por qué estás escribiéndolo?"

Krillin se encogió de hombros. "Creo que simplemente quiero decir la verdad... No. No, es más que eso. Contar mi vida es como vivirla de nuevo, y me ayuda a resolver mis problemas. Últimamente, he tenido problemas para recordar los detalles."

"Bueno, quizás los detalles no son tan importantes."

"Sí." Se rascó el lugar donde la mayoría de la gente tendría una nariz. "Sí, quizá."

* * *

"¡Y entonces entré en un gran charco y se me mojaron los calcetines pero no mi vestido. ¡Aunque era un gran charco! Quizás un pozo... papá, ¡escucha!"

"Hai, Marron-chan. Estoy escuchando." Marron se aferró al cuello de Krillin mientras volaban hacia la Isla Kame.

"Y Chihiro se enojó porque la salpiqué. Pero, realmente no estaba molesta. Y luego las dos nos fuimos a... ¡Mamá! ¿La ves?"

"Hai. Claro que sí."

Aterrizando en la playa, Krillin bajó a su hija, que corrió rebotando un poco graciosa hacia 18.

"Hola, Marron," dijo 18. "¿Cómo fue tu día en la escuela?"

Marron jugueteó sin rumbo con un listón por unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros. "Bien."

"Hmm. ¿Te golpearon?"

"No."

"¿Krillin-san te soltó en el camino a casa?"

Ella hizo una mueca. "¡No!"

18 sonrió de una manera que pretendía ser irónica, pero salió completamente sincera. "Bueno, entonces creo que fue un día bastante bueno."

* * *

Marron aterrizó el coche volador, juntó sus cosas, y entró en la casa. Saludó al Maestro Roshi y entró en la cocina donde estaban sus padres.

Krillin vio a su hija entrar en la habitación. Era muy bonita, aunque por supuesto no tenía nariz. Krillin se sentía mal por eso; ella había tenido una gran cantidad de dolor por eso. Aunque lidiaba con eso, como lidiaba con el hecho de que ella vivía en una isla con un cyborg y un enano como padres y como lidió con el hecho de que la mayoría de sus amigos eran super-poderosos quienes regularmente salvaban al mundo. Ninguna de estas cosas le molestaba demasiado; lo anormal era normal para Marron.

Tomó un poco de jugo de naranja de la nevera y habló con su madre. Hablaron acerca de los asuntos mundanos de la vida cotidiana - las indemnizaciones y cursos de alimentación y becas. Marron se quitó la mochila y soltó su cabello de sus elementos de fijación. Después de un tiempo se volteó a Krillin.

"Hola, papá," dijo. "¿Hiciste mucho trabajo en tu libro hoy?"

"Conoce a tu tonto padre viejo," dijo. "Siempre distrayéndose por una cosa u otra."

"Hmm... Deberías terminar eso pronto y pasar a otra cosa."

"Sí, debería. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?"

Marron puso sus dedos en sus sienes. "Ooooh, Dios mío, deberías ver las tareas que tengo. ¡Es como que piensan que no tengo vida!"

Krillin rió. "Si ese es el caso, debería verte estudiar hoy en lugar del chat en línea, ¿no?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Ve a trabajar con tu libro."

Krillin sonrió y pensó en su hija. Ella siempre lo había sorprendido. A pesar de que podía parecer a veces como una adolescente superficial, era mucho más profunda que eso. Era inteligente y con una gran curiosidad, valiente y segura de sí mismo. Era valiente; él nunca se olvidaría cómo ella se había negado a huir cuando sus vidas estuvieron en peligro. Ella no era una artista marcial, y era un alivio saber que no tenía que serlo. Estaba bien como era.

Criar a Marron había sido algo bueno para Krillin y 18; los había sacado de su caparazón y al mundo real. Ser los padres de un niño de escuela, después de todo, requiere interacción con personas "normales". Y aunque mucha gente era ignorante y se negaba a aceptar cualquier cosa fuera de su estrecha forma de vida, algunos no - y era con estas personas que las valiosas relaciones podían ser formadas.

Fue inevitable que Krillin y 18 llegaran a conocer a los padres de la mejor amiga de Marron, Chihiro Miyamoto. Para ellos, Chihiro era la más joven de cuatro hijos (Marron siempre sería única hija porque Krillin se había hecho una vasectomía después de su nacimiento, pero esa es otra historia). Al principio su interacción con la pareja había sido guardada, pero finalmente se abrieron con ellos sobre su pasado y lo que realmente eran. Cuando ellos reaccionaron con interés en lugar de shock, Krillin y 18 y los padres de Chihiro empezaron a ser buenos amigos. Ahora se veían con regularidad y Miyamoto-san se unió a Krillin y a Yamcha en el póquer.

Marron no estaba exenta de problemas. A veces, ella se frustraba y parecía estar cerca de un colapso. En general, sin embargo, era una persona fuerte y feliz y Krillin estaba contento de ser un padre para ella.

Krillin se sentó solo ese día y pensó en los mejores y peores momentos de su vida. Con Buu parecieron tener un final feliz, casi surrealista. Todos, incluso Goku, estaban vivo. La Tierra había sido restaurada. Incluso Buu, o al menos lo que era bueno en él, había sobrevivido y se había hecho amigo. No parecía haber perdedores. Todos hicieron un balance de sus vidas y dulcificaron. La familia de Goku, la familia de Bulma, la familia de Krillin y Yamcha se volvieron como una gran extensa familia. Krillin recordó un picnic con Goku, ir de compras con Chichi, incluso ir a la feria con Vegeta. Esos siguientes diez años fueron en su mayoría como un sueño.

Luego, por supuesto, la Tierra fue amenazado de nuevo. Finalmente comenzando las aventuras, Krillin no mucho entendió los acontecimientos que siguieron. Parecían ser una especie de Gran Viaje de sufrimiento. Esto estaba claro: Goku de alguna manera se había convertido nuevamente en un niño, y luego él, Trunks, y Pan la hija pequeña de Gohan tuvieron que ir a cazar a través de toda la galaxia en busca de las esferas de dragón que destruirían la Tierra a menos que las junten de nuevo dentro de un año. A sabiendas de que era extraño, y hacía sentir a Krillin más indefenso que cualquier otra cosa. Entonces, un alienígena con una vendetta contra los Saiyajin vino a la Tierra e hizo cosas terribles durante un tiempo. Lo que le arrancó la vida a Krillin fue cuando Número 17 fue poseído por una fuerza del infierno.

El Dr. Gero y un Dr. Myu del que Krillin sabía muy poco construyeron un segundo androide 17 en el Infierno. Abrieron el Infierno y desataron sus terrores sobre la Tierra. El nuevo 17 eventualmente se unió con el primero para formar un Super 17, el cyborg más poderoso jamás imaginado. Sin embargo, no fue Super 17 o el 17 del Infierno que se enfrentó a Krillin y 18. Era el hermano de 18, el hombre que había ido a su boda. No era como él. Era violento, y la humanidad había dejado sus ojos. Parecía estar bajo un hechizo.

* * *

"Ven conmigo, 18. Tenemos que servir a señor Doctor Gero," dijo.

"¿Qué? Tú no eres mi hermano..."

"Estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Ven conmigo y gobernarnaremos el mundo."

Krillin y Marron estaban aterrorizados al ver que 18 realmente cayó bajo su influencia. La humanidad dejó sus ojos también y caminó hacia él, lo que en ella que era máquina seguía una directiva.

Krillin entró en pánico. Tenía que decir algo para sacarla de allí. "¡18, eres mi esposa!" gritó.

Gracias a Dios, funcionó. 18 se dio la vuelta. "¿Krillin?"

"No le hagas caso a ese humano," dijo 17. Krillin se volteó hacia él.

"17, ¿qué te pasa? Nunca llamarías al Doctor Gero 'señor'."

17 casi se perdió en ese momento. Oh, el problema que se habría evitado si sólo lo hubiera hecho. Pero no lo hizo, y mató a Krillin con una explosión de ki.

Krillin maldecía ese momento más que a ningún otro. No por él - no era la primera vez que había sido asesinado - sino porque su esposa e hija tuvieron que verlo morir. No podía imaginar lo mucho que las hizo sufrir.

Como de costumbre, Krillin flotó sin rumbo en el espacio indefinido. Estaba a la vez consciente y no consciente de ello; su alma tanto existía y no existía. Luego, después de un período de tiempo que no pudo identificar, se dio cuenta.

Krillin despertó en un espacio vacío y en blanco. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, entró en pánico y revolvió hasta que encontró la compra, aunque en lo que no estaba seguro.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Solo," vino una voz. Krillin vio una figura familiar viniendo hacia él.

"Freezer."

Freezer extendió sus manos delante de él en un movimiento elegante, fluido. "Estoy contento de ser reconocido."

"Pero... pero tú estás..."

"¿Muerto? Eso nos hace dos."

Krillin estalló en sudor. Apretó los puños. "No te tengo miedo, Freezer," mintió.

Freezer alzó las cejas. "¿No? ¿Y por qué es eso?"

Cuando Goku había regresado para el Budokai 25, le dijo a Krillin que se había vuelto más fuerte que Freezer. Krillin sabía que Goku nunca mentiría sobre algo así.

"Soy más fuerte que tú," dijo Krillin.

Freezer puso un puño en su boca. "Oho... acabas de decir que tú.. ho ho... ¡JA JA JA!"

"No te rías."

"Tú... realmente crees... ¡ja, ja, ja!"

"¡No te rías!"

"Ja, ja, ja, ja..."

El ki de Krillin brilló y erosionó su temperamento. "¡Voy a matarte, Freezer!"

Freezer le miró con una sonrisa desquiciada. "¡Ven!"

Los luchadores llegaron el uno al otro de forma instantánea. Intercambiaron golpes tan rápido que hacía al aire romperse y crujir. Krillin golpeó a Freezer varias veces, haciéndolo sangrar en la nariz y en la boca, pero los ataques de Freezer nunca disminuyeron en intensidad, y Krillin comenzó a desgastarse. Finalmente se separaron.

Freezer dijo, "Te daré esto, insecto: has mejorado. Realmente me estás haciendo pelear."

Krillin hizo 20 Kienzan y las arrojó a Freezer, pero él los esquivó a todos. Freezer apareció detrás de él.

"Pero te equivocas si piensas que puedes vencerme por ser más fuerte," dijo.

Freezer golpeó a Krillin contra el suelo. Luego, tomando su cabello, lo golpeó en repetidas ocasiones y con saña. "Nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno, ¿no lo ves? ¡Eres un cobarde! Es un milagro y una casualidad que hayas llegado tan lejos. Nunca has sido nada sino una carga para los demás; ¡ni siquiera tienes la cortesía de quedarte muerto!"

"Goku..." gimió Krillin.

"Tu amigo no vendrá a salvarte. De hecho, ¡él nunca estará allí para ti otra vez!"

"18..."

"Oh, llamando a su esposa. Dime, ¿de verdad crees que ella te ama por quien eres?"

Freezer bajó a Krillin bajó y empezó a darle patadas.

"Pedazo de mierda. Me das asco."

Incluso mientras tosía sangre, los ojos de Krillin se abrieron en realización. "Tú... no eres Freezer."

Freezer no se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

"Tú... no eres..." Krillin se puso de pie. "¡Freezer!"

Krillin voló hacia Freezer y lo derribó. Golpeó su cabeza hasta que quedó inconsciente, arruinando su perfecta, bonita cara. Krillin luego dio un salto hacia atrás, cargando un enorme Kamehameha, e hizo volar el cuerpo de Freezer con él. No quedaba nada.

Krillin escupió sangre. "Conozco muy bien esos insultos. Ese no fue Freezer. Fui... yo."

Todo el auto-odio de Krillin se había manifestado en la forma de Freezer, el más odioso y dominante ser del pasado de Krillin. Krillin se enfrentó a sí mismo y vio que era lo bueno suficiente, que sí importaba, y que de alguna manera, su vida iba a salir bien. Dejando la ansiedad, cayó de ese reino a otro.

Apareció en una sala indescriptiblemente enorme delante de la mesa del Honorable Señor Enma. "Bueno," dijo el gigante Enma, "Te tomó el tiempo suficiente. Tu espíritu tenía algunos problemas con sí mismo por superar antes de poder venir aquí."

"¿Esto es la otra vida?" dijo Krillin. "¿Adónde voy desde aquí?"

"Bueno, normalmente te clasificarpiamos, pero no creo que nos molestemos."

"Um... ¿Por qué no?"

Apuntó un dedo enorme en la dirección de Krillin. "Porque TÚ, señor, ¡eres el PEOR ser en quedarse muerto! Probablemente serás traído a la Tierra en cualquier momento."

Krillin se quedó mirando hacia el espacio. "18... tengo que volver a la Tierra y ver a mi esposa de nuevo..."

Enma gruñó. "Bueno, no sé cómo funciona exactamente esto de la resurrección - a mí personalmente no me gusta, hace al papelerío un desastre - pero tal vez tienes algún grado de control sobre dónde te traen."

Así Krillin se sentó y pensó en 18. Pensó en Marron también. Pensó en Yamcha y Goku y el Maestro Roshi, pero sobre todo pensó en 18. Y no pareció mucho tiempo en lo absoluto antes que un corto, agudo tirón lo trajera de regreso a su carne.

Lo primero que vio fue a Número 18 sentada en la hierba en aquel lugar que solía ser suyo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

"Wow, creo que funcionó," dijo Krillin.

18 lo vio y se puso de pie sobresaltada. "¡Ah! ¿Krillin? No puedo... ¿eres realmente tú?"

"Sí," dijo. "Es bueno estar de vuelta."

Sus ojos entornados como si sintiera dolor físico. "¿Pero cómo?"

"No sé," dijo con honestidad, por lo que no entendería hasta después que Goku lo trajo de vuelta con el último deseo que Shenlon concediera alguna vez. Entonces, como honestidad, dijo, "¿Acaso importa?"

"¡Sí! Bueno... no. No sé."

18 miró hacia abajo y agarró su propio brazo. Se veía incómoda. "Vine aquí porque... no sé. Estaba pensando en ti." Ella se sentó de nuevo.

Krillin se sentó junto a ella. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Krillin, yo..." Ella lo miró. "Has vuelto. Realmente has vuelto."

Krillin sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de ella. "Sí, estoy aquí."

18 comenzó a llorar. Ella bajó la cabeza hasta las rodillas y exclamó en brutos, ahogados sollozos. Krillin inmediatamente sintió un terrible sufrimiento.

"Hey," dijo, sintiéndose inútil, "está bien."

"Tuve que verte morir," dijo. "Te vi en el suelo... estabas muerto. No había vida en ti en lo absoluto, y pensé, 'Oh mi Dios, nunca voy a volver a verlo. Nunca..." Ella comenzó a llorar aún más duro.

Durante varios minutos Krillin se sentó con 18 y la abrazó mientras lloraba. Se sintió tan dolido a verla así. Ella había llorado antes, pero nunca así. Daba miedo verla en tal estado - su desesperación era total. Por último, se detuvo y habló con él de nuevo.

"Goku y yo tuvimos que matar a 17."

"Oh, hombre... eso es horrible."

Ella asintió lentamente. "No puedo soportar perderte, Krillin. Por favor, no me dejes de nuevo."

"No lo haré," dijo Krillin, ignorando deliberadamente las consecuencias de tal respuesta.

El frío aire de la montaña soplaba a través de la pausa en su discurso, el levantamiento de las hojas de la hierba a su alrededor.

"Tenemos que volver a casa," dijo ella. "Estoy preocupada por Marron. No ha hablado mucho desde que... umm. Moriste."

Fueron recibidos en la puerta de Kame House por un entusiasta saludo de Roshi y Oolong. Marron corrió a Krillin y tacleó con un abrazo.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, pero sonrió con dolor evidente que hizo romper el corazón de Krillin. "Papá, estoy... ¡estoy tan feliz de verte!"

"Estoy feliz de verte también, cariño," dijo Krillin.

Marron luchó contra un sollozo y se secó implacablemente las lágrimas de sus ojos con los nudillos. "Lo... lo siento," murmuró.

18 puso una mano en la mejilla de su hija. "No tienes que lamentarte, pequeña. A veces es bueno llorar."

Krillin tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Dos de las personas más fuertes que conocía estaban llorando. ¿No debería estar llorando también? De alguna manera, no podía encontrar las lágrimas que quedaran en él para llorar.

* * *

Krillin recordó estar en el suelo con 18 y Marron y no querer moverse. Estaban tan cansados, tan cansado de las dificultades. Era difícil levantarse y volver a empezar después de eso. Tomó un esfuerzo heroico sólo conseguir una vida normal va de nuevo.

Krillin, un simple hombre pequeño de 52 años de edad, estaba sentado en la playa y maravillado por la paz a su alrededor. No había tormentas en el mar o en el cielo. Ni alienígenas o androides que amenazaban la Tierra. Su hija iba a la escuela y salía con sus amigos. Su esposa salió de compras, luego volvió a casa y dibujó una imagen. Él hizo la cena y té. La vida siguió.

Mucho se había perdido desde la última vez que la paz vez había ganado. Krillin sabía que nunca vería a Goku de nuevo. El mismo día que él había resucitado, Goku había venido a ver Krillin para un último entrenamiento, y había un entendimiento tácito de que era el final de su amistad de toda la vida. Piccolo y Buu habían muerto para siempre. Las esferas del dragón de Dende habían sido destruido, poniendo fin para siempre a la influencia irreal de Shenlon en la realidad. A partir de ahora, las consecuencias eran consecuencias. Krillin no estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no más de esa manera.

Krillin sabía que iba a ser fácil desesperarse, considerando la paz una cosa fugaz y la amenaza inevitable, pero sólo un tonto podía ver circunstancias como éstas y no estar contento. A Krillin le quedaban pocas metas; estaba hecho con ser cada vez más fuerte, y sabía que la iluminación estaba fuera de su alcance en esta vida. No quedaba nada por ahora sino vivir y estar contento. Krillin estaba agradecido de tener la oportunidad de vivir de esa manera. Había tenido su cuota de emoción; que los jóvenes lidien con eso ahora.

Krillin le dio las buenas noches a su hija - que estaba en el chat en línea, ninguna gran sorpresa - y al Maestro Roshi y se fue a la cama. Se sentó e hizo un crucigrama hasta el 18 fue con él.

"Has hecho un montón de meditación de hoy," dijo ella. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Oh, estaba pensando en el libro," dijo. "Creo que tengo una idea bastante buena de cómo voy a terminarlo."

"Estoy pensando en ir a vender bienes raíces," dijo ella. "Creo que podría hacer dinero bastante decente de esa manera."

Krillin levantó la vista de su crucigrama. "¿De verdad? Nunca has hecho muchas ventas."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? De todos modos, es sólo algo que he estado pensando como idea."

"Bueno, haz lo que te haga feliz."

"Hm. Buenos consejos, ¿eh? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo más?"

Krillin rió. "Me atrapaste ahí."

"¿Estás listo para dormir?" preguntó ella.

"Supongo que sí," dijo, y alejó su libro. "Buenas noches, 18. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Krillin," dijo, y apagó la luz.

Krillin nunca podía estar totalmente seguro de que 18 estuviera durmiendo o haciendo una buena imitación de ello, pero en estos días lo hacía con bastante rapidez. Admiraba su rostro en la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Todavía estaba muy hermosa, aunque no había ya ninguna duda de que estaba envejeciendo. Durante un tiempo la apariencia de 18 no había cambiado mucho, que les había hecho preguntarse si iba a envejecer en lo absoluto, pero ahora podía ver las leves arrugas en la cara y la blanca mirada entre su cabello rubio. Esto era simplemente un hecho de la vida, y nada alarmante. Era bueno que debieran envejecer juntos, Krillin pensó. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía que ver un anciano con una esposa que era artificialmente joven para siempre?

Krillin se sentía cómodo con 18. Su amor ya no era una desesperada, pasión ardiente. En su lugar, vivían juntos, disfrutaron de la compañía mutua, y se apoyaron mutuamente durante los tiempos difíciles. Ése era el tipo de amor que duraría hasta el final de sus vidas.

Krillin tuvo una noche de sueño reparador. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó, había algo de desayuno y una taza de chai, y se sentó a escribir una historia verdadera.

* * *

He aquí una historia acerca de un héroe.

Los partidos se iniciarían pronto y Goku todavía no estaba por ninguna parte. Krillin, habiendo sido designado para buscarlo, lo encontró en el vestuario. Cuando lo encontró, sin embargo, no parecía deseoso de luchar. De hecho, parecía terrible.

"¿Goku?" dijo Krillin.

Goku debió haber estado bastante perdido en sus pensamientos, porque estuvo realmente sorprendido de escuchar la voz de Krillin. "Oh, hola Krillin," dijo. "No estoy llorando, ¿o sí?"

Goku parecía a punto de llorar, pero en realidad no tiene lágrimas mojando su rostro. "No," dijo Krillin uniformemente.

"Bien," Goku dijo, "porque no lloro. Supongo que has sido enviado a buscarme, ¿eh?"

"¿Qué pasa, Goku?"

Goku tomó la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Oh, no es nada realmente. Quiero decir... Oh, demonios. No puedo volver allí."

Krillin, por su parte, estaba tratando de no asustarse. Nunca había visto a Goku tan perturbado, y era...bueno... inquietante. "¿Por qué no?" dijo.

"No puedo enfrentarme a mi familia. Es decir, la mirada que me estaban dando... mi esposa y mis hijos. ¡Oh, Dios mío, mis hijos! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo?"

"Estabas muerto, Goku. Exactamente no podemos enviarte un boletín de noticias."

"Sí, lo sé," dijo Goku. "Es todo culpa mía."

"¿Qué? ¡Vamos, Goku! ¡Moriste defendiendo a la Tierra de Cell! ¿Cómo podría alguien culparte por eso?"

Goku miró al suelo. En silencio, dijo, "¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender?"

El anunciador dijo comienzo del torneo junior en cinco minutos. Ni Krillin ni Goku se movieron.

"Krillin," dijo Goku, "¿Te acuerdas cuando le di la semilla a Cell?"

El rostro de Krillin se ensombreció. Alguna vez. "Sí."

"¿Sabes por qué hice eso?"

"Dijiste que quería que fuera una lucha justa."

"Todo era un juego para mí, Krillin. Como un gran estúpido torneo de artes marciales. ¿Recuerdas cómo dejaba que mis adversarios me golpearan antes de empezar a luchar, verdad? Eso fue lo mismo. Mi cabeza nunca estuvo en ello. Cada pelea era otro sólo otro concurso de fuerza. Esta vez mi hijo era más fuerte que yo, así que pensé que jugaría el mismo papel. Pero me equivoqué."

Goku se fijó en la palma de su mano. "Cuando vi a Cell golpear a Gohan, algo hizo clic. Me di cuenta de lo que todo el mundo había sabido todo el tiempo - lo grave que era. Quiero decir, había sabido, pero no entendí realmente hasta ese momento. Y no sabes lo que fue, Krillin. Por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo... mucho, mucho miedo. Y me hizo sentir tan impotente..." Cerró el puño apretándolo.

Krillin se alarmó. "¡Goku!" gritó.

"Yo no tenía la intención de sacrificar mi vida ni nada," Goku continuó. "Pero cuando Cell comenzó esa bomba, todo parecía encajar. De esa manera, podría deshacer el daño que había hecho, y no tendría que vivir con el hecho de que casi hice que nos mataran a todos por ser tan arrogante. Y la razón por la que no quise que me trajeran de vuelta era que sabía que nunca podría ser la misma clase de líder para ustedes otra vez. No tenía más esa confianza perfecta."

Goku finalmente miró a Krillin directamente a los ojos. "Pero creo que incluso eso fue una cagada, ¿eh? Ahora tengo un hijo que no me conoce y una familia que abandoné. Pensé que estaría bien si me volvía por un tiempo, pero Gohan no me mira como solía hacerlo y Goten no me mira en lo absoluto."

Krillin suspiró. "Goku... Hombre... Goku, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tendríamos algo contra ti, después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros...? Entonce te equivocaste. Demonios, todos nos equivocamos. Nunca te pedimos ser perfecto."

"Pero yo-"

"Goku, no creo que te des cuenta de lo mucho que todos te amamos. Quiero decir..." Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, pero era importante sacarlas, así que lo hizo. "...Sé lo mucho que te quiero."

Goku se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Caray, Krillin."

"Hablo en serio. Tú eres... nos das esperanza. Y no es porque tienes "absoluta confianza" o porque eres una mega-fuerte Super Saiyajin, tampoco. Es simplemente la forma en que haces todo lo posible por salir adelante, la manera de ponerte de pie y enfrentar a los malos, esa gran sonrisa... Estamos perdidos sin ti, Son Goku. No hay malos sentimientos para ti."

"Y sí," Krillin dijo, señalando a la puerta, "Obviamente hay algunos problemas entre tu y tus hijos. No voy a mentir... eso probablemente tomará algún tiempo para solucionarse. Pero en realidad no tienes tiempo... tienes 24 horas. Y todo lo que realmente queremos es a nuestro Goku de vuelta. Así que sé tú mismo, y trata de divertirte un poco, ¿está bien? " Krillin se detuvo y trató de calmar la agitación nerviosa en su estómago. No estaba seguro de cómo había logrado decir algunas de las cosas que había dicho. Él oró para que llegaran.

"...Gracias, Krillin," dijo Goku, y se levantó. "Creo que voy a estar bien ahora."

"¿Qué? ¿Ah, sí? Eso es genial. ¿Entonces podemos ir?"

"Sí," dijo Goku, y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. "Oh, um, ¿Krillin?"

"¿Qué pasa, Goku?"

"Te quiero también. Quiero decir... no quiero decir nada gracioso. Ya sabes."

Ahora era el turno de Krillin para sonrojarse. "Sí," dijo, "lo sé."

He aquí una historia de supervivencia.

Después de la derrota de Buu, Goku, Mr. Satán, Vegeta y (curiosamente) Buu regresaron al mirador. Una vez que Goku había logrado hablar con Piccolo sobre atacar a Buu, hubo una enorme sensación de alivio mientras todos se ajustaban a la idea de estar a salvo de nuevo. Alguien dijo, "Gracias a Dios todo ha terminado." Alguien más esbozó una sonrisa. Fue Goku quién empezó a reír, y luego la tensión se rompió. Krillin abrazó a 18, Puar abrazó a Yamcha, Chichi abrazó a Goku, y Buu, que amaba las celebraciones, abrazó a todos, excepto a Piccolo y a Vegeta. Vegeta comentó que estaba feliz que todos lo hubieran logrado. Fue una escena sorprendente.

Después que las explicaciones y los deseos se hubieran establecido y el que tenía menos inclinaciones sociales del grupo se hubiera ido a casa, lo único que quedaba era hablar de qué hacer a continuación.

"No puedo esperar a llegar a casa," dijo Krillin, manteniendo a Marron cerca de su rostro. "Creo que sólo voy a ver la televisión y olvidarme de todo."

"Casa..." dijo Oolong. "Va a ser extraño volver a casa, ¿verdad? A pesar de que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, todo ha cambiado."

"Hey, Goku," comenzó Yamcha, "¿Qué vas a hacer con tu nueva vida? Quiero decir, ¿a dónde puedes ir que no hayas ido todavía?"

Goku rió. "¡A casa! Sí, voy a ver si puedo quedarme por un tiempo."

"Hey, eso no suena mucho como Goku," Krillin dijo, jugando al papel de abogado del diablo. "¿Nada de viajes a pie alrededor del mundo? ¿Ningún ejército por derrotar?"

"Ahh, tengo otras cosas que hacer..."

"¡Hmpf!" dijo Chichi, envolviendo un brazo con fuerza alrededor de Goku. "¡Va a quedarse así tenga que encadenarlo!"

He aquí una historia acerca de lo lúdico.

Marron gritó con alegría mientras Goku corría por el patio con ella sobre sus hombros. "¡Más rápido, más rápido!" gritó.

"Hey, Marron, ¿es tu papá allá abajo?" Goku gritó, deteniéndose frente a Krillin.

Marron saludó. "¡Hola, papá!"

Krillin sonrió y puso una mano en su frente, en burla con ojos entornados. "¿Eres tú allá arriba, Marron-chan? ¿Cómo llegaste tan alto? ¡Apenas te veo!"

"Estoy cabalgando sobre los hombros de Goku-san, papá," dijo dando por hecho.

"¿Qué, yo?" dijo Goku, dando a Krillin una sonrisa privada. "¡Soy sólo un fantasma! Debes estar volando, Marron."

Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza. "¡No seas tonto!"

"¿Yo, tonto? ¡Yo no estoy hablando con un fantasma!"

Aquí hay una historia sobre miopía.

Krillin, Gohan, y Goku se sentaron bajo un árbol. Goku estaba mirando al río cercando con la intención de algo. Gohan estaba intentando leer un libro.

"Gohan, ¿estás seguro que no quieres ayudarme a pescar?"

"Después, papá." Gohan acercó su libro y entornó sus ojos, luego lo dejó caer en su regazo. "¡Argh! ¡No puedo leer esto!"

Goku se volteó. "¿De verdad?" Bajó la vista y miró al libro. "Es algo difícil de leer, ¿no?" Señaló la página. "¿Qué quiere decir esta palabra?"

"No," dijo Gohan, "No puedo verlo."

Krillin tomó el libro del regazo de Gohan y leyó un par de líneas en voz alta. "Hmmm, ¿no puedes leer esto?" dijo. "Gohan, debes necesitar anteojos."

"Aw, ¡de ninguna manera! Quiero decir... ¡ni siquiera tengo 25!"

Goku sonrió. "Je, je. No es gran sorpresa. Lees mucho, iba a suceder tarde o temprano."

Gohan soltó una gota de sudor y arrancó el libro de su regazo. "Bueno... alguien tiene que leer en esta familia."

"Me alegra que seas tú," dijo Goku, girándose hacia el río. "¡Atrás, muchachos! ¡Voy a mostrarles cómo conseguir la cena en la manera que mi Abuelito solía hacerlo!"

Aquí hay una historia sobre "niveles de poder".

Goku y Vegeta se aburrieron, y Super Saiyajin aburridos son algo muy peligroso. Por lo tanto así fue que organizaron un torneo privado de artes marciales, lucharon en el desierto pero afectuosamente lo llamaron "Budokai de Patio" porque la idea original de Goku había sido hacerlo en su patio. Había sólo 8 participantes y sólo 30 espectadores, que se sentaron a una respetuosa distancia bajo un sombrío dosel. Habían traído como amigo al anunciador Akira Maeda, Puar tenía la cámara, y Dende estaba a regañadientes como la mano de curación. Fue una emocionante y divertida, también increíblemente peligrosa, reunión.

El cuarto partido de la primera ronda puso a Krillin contra Goten, y Krillin estaba preocupado. Después de todo, habían pasado varios años desde Buu, y no había manera de decir cuanto más fuerte se había vuelto Goten en ese tiempo. Ya que tenían prohibido convertirse en Super Saiyajin durante los partidos, Krillin había pensado que tenía alguna oportunidad, pero la arrogancia de Goten y el alardeo sobre ser un "partido fácil" lo puso nervioso. En realidad, no estaba seguro si el prospecto de ganar o perder lo ponía más nervioso; después de todo, si ganaba iba a tener que enfrentar a su esposa en la siguiente ronda.

"Trata de no lastimarme, Krillin," bromeó Goten.

La broma lo puso mejor. "No haré promesas."

Goten fue a Krillin primero con un simple golpe tan obvio que Krillin pudo esquivarlo y lo agarró. Goten giró y se levantó al otro lado de él.

"Vamos," dijo Krillin, "esa no es manera de luchar."

Goten destelló una sonrisa y atacó de nuevo. Esta vez, Krillin agarró su brazo y lo tiró al suelo, pero no presionó más.

"Deja de bromear y lucha," dijo. "Nunca llegarás a algún lugar así."

"Je, je, je... tienes razón, Krillin," dijo Goten mientras se levantaba de nuevo. "Iba a hacértelo fácil para no avergonzarte demasiado, pero parece que podría perder si no me lo tomo enserio."

"Uh huh," dijo Krillin. Esperaba que el niño estuviera mintiendo.

Goten puso una posición de lucha. "Estoy listo ahora," dijo. "Ataca primero."

Krillin pateó a Goten. Goten agarró su pierna, pero eso dejó una apertura que Krillin rápidamente aprovechó con un gancho derecho que Goten tuvo que soltar la pierna para esquivar. Goten iba a golpear a Krillin en el vientre, pero Krillin desvió su puño e intentó golpearlo en la cabeza. Los dos luchadores pasaron por cientos de esos intercambios a rápida velocidad. Mientras Krillin había temido que pudiera ser el caso, Goten era mucho más fuerte y más rápido que él - el ritmo en el que estos niños Saiyajin progresan es simplemente obsceno. Su relativa inexperiencia lo hacía predecible, lo que era la única razón que Krillin no estuviera comenzando a desgastarse, pero no había duda sobre su ventaja en fuerza.

Se separaron. Goten gritó "¡Ja!" y arrojó un disparó de ki a Krillin, pero Krillin lo hizo rebotar hacia él. Goten tomó el disparo, y Krillin intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para seguir presionando, pero Goten rápidamente estuvo sobre él de nuevo. La fuerza de Goten hacía a Krillin defenderse más seguido que bloquear, lo que lo hacía perder terreno. Además, por una combinación de suerte y comenzar a entender el estilo de lucha de Krillin, Goten logró dar algunos golpes, lo que no ayudó. Krillin se echó atrás para reagruparse, pero Goten estaba sobre él de nuevo casi de inmediato.

Quedándose sin opciones, Krillin concentró su ki al máximo, haciendo que su ki brillara y explotara a su alrededor. La explosión en poder y velocidad lo hizo capaz de ganar una ventaja temporal, y dio varios golpes sin respuesta a Goten, pero la ventaja no duró mucho. Pronto estaba a la defensiva de nuevo, y pronto estuvo en la cuerda floja. Se escapó de caer del ring por caerse en un pequeño vuelo sobre la cabeza de Goten, pero se estaba quedando sin energía y sabía que sería noqueado pronto.

Toda la situación enojaba un poro a Krillin. Aquí estaba, a punto de perder con un niño que casi nunca entrenaba. Puso todo lo que tenía en una carga más, y ahí fue cuando su ki explotó.

El ki de Krillin brilló y envolvió el ring. Su golpe cargo tanto poder inesperado detrás de él que noqueó a Goten cayendo de espaldas.

"Qué..." dijo Krillin, pero conocía la respuesta a su pregunta antes que terminara de formularla. Había llegado a su límite. Esto era todo - nunca iba a ser más fuerte. Aunque llegando a donde llegó, esto era una bendición. Sabía que el partido estaba ganado ahora.

"¡Vamos, Krillin!" gritó Goku desde un lado. "¡Eso fue genial!"

Goten se levantó enojado. "¡Mi propio padre! ¿No deberías estar alentándome a mí?"

Goku lo miró sin entender. "Krillin es mejor luchador. Tú nunca entrenas. Él merece ganar, si me preguntas."

"¡Grr!" Goten gritó. "¡Eso fue casualidad!" Atacó de nuevo, pero Krillin estaba en completo control ahora. Cada vez que Goten venía, Krillin evitaba su asalto y lo golpeaba sonoramente. Después de lograr golpearlo en el estómago, Goten voló lejos de Krillin y agarró su abdomen.

"¡Esto no es justo!" dijo. "Si pudiera convertirme en Super Saiyajin, ganaría."

"Si necesitas convertirte en Super Saiyajin para derrotarme, Goten, entonces tal vez seas muy dependiente de eso," dijo Krillin, caminando hacia él ahora.

"'¿Muy dependiente?'' Eso es todo." Goten se convirtió en Super Saiyajin.

"Hey," los gritos vinieron la audiencia, "¡Eso es descalificación!" Pero a Goten realmente no le importó.

Gritó y se lanzó con cegadora velocidad a Krillin, pero él saltó fuera del camino. Goten se volteó e hizo lo mismo de nuevo, pero esta vez Krillin lo golpeó duro en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo.

Un silbido vino de la multitud. ¿Realmente Krillin había noqueado a un Super Saiyajin dejándolo inconsciente?

Yamcha tocó al anunciador. "Comienza la cuenta."

"Oh, ¡por supuesto! Diez, nueve, ocho..."

Goten falló levantarse a tiempo, y Krillin fue declarado ganador. Sonrió y alzó el símbolo de la victoria a una generosa ronda de aplausos. Bueno, pensó, es bueno tener mi día en el sol.

Goten gruñó. "Oh hombre... no puedo creer que perdí."

"Podrías haberme ganado," dijo Krillin. "No te pongas ansioso la próxima vez. Un oponente frustrado es un oponente fácil."

"¿Cómo te vuelves tan fuerte?" preguntó Goten mientras Krillin lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"No te preocupes por eso, no voy a ser más fuerte que esto. Tú serás mucho más fuerte que yo pronto. Podrías incluso tener la oportunidad de ser uno de los más fuertes. Aunque creo que te darás cuenta que no importa tanto."

"Intenta decirle eso a mi padre."

Krillin asintió. "Sí, lo sé."

Aquí hay una historia sobre el valor.

Una camioneta cruzó la calle en camino al juego de softball de las niñas. La camioneta era conducida por una benevolente mujer de mediana edad. Una de las niñas sentadas atrás era Marron; otra estaba chupando un delicioso caramelo duro. Desafortunadamente, dos cosas entonces sucedieron al mismo tiempo: la niña con el caramelo inhaló para comenzar a hablar y la camioneta golpeó un bache. El caramelo se atoró en su garganta y tapó su paso de aire.

La niña agarró su cuello con sus manos. Intentó gritar, pero no podía hacer ningún sonido. Sus ojos se volvieron grandes, y asustados mientras sentía un intenso fuego en su garganta. Sintió como si estuviera quemándose lentamente hasta morir desde adentro.

Otra niña miró, asustada. "¿Estás bien?... Oh no, ¡se está ahogando!"

El auto explotó en pánico. Hubieron muchos gritos, más que nada "¡detén el auto, detén el auto!" La conductora paró, fue hacia atrás, y tomó a la niña que se ahogaba y la agarró desde atrás. Pero entonces, al ver que la niña se retorcía en miedo mortal, se congeló. De repente, no estaba segura si recordaba qué hacer. ¿Se suponía que tenía que poner su mano bajo el pecho, o...? Estaba muy consciente de la posibilidad de lastimarla si hacía algo mal.

Antes que la mujer se decidiera, Marron dio un paso y puso sus brazos alrededor de la chica que se ahogaba. Recordando como se ponían las manos en el diagrama en una pared del salón de clases, hizo la maniobra de Heimlich. En el cuarto apriete, el pedazo de caramelo se disparó como una bala y se pegó al costado.

Marron se puso en su asiento y siguió dibujando lo que había estado trabajando.

El incidente fue titular local. "No es gran cosa," Marron fue citada diciendo. "Sólo hice lo que había que hacer. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, ¿no?"

* * *

"Entonces, ahora que llegamos más al presente, y no queda mucho más por escribir. He pasado por muchas cosas; nunca honestamente me di cuenta cuanto hasta que intenté escribirlo todo. No me estoy quejando; mucha gente ha temido de muchas cosas peores que yo. De todos modos, lo he hecho bastante bien.

Cuando comencé, pensé que habría como una gran lección que sacaría de todo esto que podría pasarles, pero todavía no he pensado en nada, y supongo que sería inútil intentar inventar algo. Sólo tomen esto como un valor para enfrentar, entonces: La historia de un montón de cosas locas que sucedí presenciar y algo como una vida en el medio.

Se siente mal escribir "fin" en tu propia autobiografía, así que sólo diré "nos vemos luego." No morí para siempre todavía, y podría tener algunas buenas historias más para contarles antes de estarlo. Aunque espero que no sean tan emocionantes como las que les he contado aquí; creo que entenderán cuando digo que me gustaría tomarlo con calma por un tiempo."

- Extracto de "Sólo Humano," la autobiografía de Krillin.

Nos vemos luego...

* * *

Notas de autor:

Hace un par de semanas, me di cuenta que no iba a ser capaz de terminar esta historia de la manera que originalmente había querido. Han pasado tres años. Tres años - tenía dieciséis cuando empecé, y tengo diecinueve ahora. La historia pasó tan agonizantemente lenta por los últimos capítulos que el prospecto de escribir diez o doce más era uno que no podía enfrentar. Llega a un punto donde un proyecto ya no es algo que te conduce, sino algo que cuelga en tu cabeza, y lamento decir que este proyecto llegó a ese punto para mí.

Sin embargo, se sentía mal dejar el proyecto sólo morir después de todo este tiempo, así que me senté a escribir algo que terminaría en una manera con la que estuviera satisfecho y diera algún cierre. Lo que ven arriba es el resultado; espero que nadie esté decepcionado de mí. Así es como termina la historia, y espero que la hayan disfrutado. Yo lo hice.

Me retiro del fan fiction con el subir de este capítulo. Creo que es tiempo que siga mi escritura con mis propios personajes. Quiero agradecer sinceramente a mis leales lectores, especialmente a UnromanticPoetess, por su constante apoyo. También me gustaría agradecer a DoraMouse por el buen consejo y pensativa crítica, y a Derec por ser mi siempre fiel beta reader.

- Tim333

PD había una historia que corté de la sección "aquí hay una historia" de este capítulo. No era más larga que ninguna de las otras... unas 1500 palabras. En ella, Krillin, 18, y Yamcha luchaban contra una amenaza alienígena que inventé. La saqué porque tenía una temática pobre con este capítulo, pero si quieren leerla, envíenme un correo a .


End file.
